


The visions that I had

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Happy Ending?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submission, THESE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FUCK LIKE CRAZY, The story gets a little dark, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Worship, a lot of romance, and a lot of tenderness, but it is not very clear, fanfic full of sex, good luck guessing, im kidding, its a secret - Freeform, more characters to confirm, more ships to confirm, seriously they won't believe it, sorry - Freeform, this time i do know who MC will stay with, this time i have a plan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 228,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Cuando "El autor" controlaba su vida, tuvo varias visiones que le señalaron un tormentoso futuro. Han pasado años de aquello, ahora es una mujer lista para casarse, pero... ¿Y si todo estuviese a punto de cumplirse? Nada la preparó para lo que ocurriría, la línea entre el bien y el mal es delgada, pronto todo lo que conoce será puesto de cabeza.¡La segunda parte de "Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic" está aquí!
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Jacob/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Murphy McNully/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Player Character/Almost every hogwarts mystery character, Player Character/Felix Rosier, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289
Comments: 143
Kudos: 17





	1. El inicio del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Sólo tengo un par de parejas confirmadas, podría agregar o quitar alguna si la historia la requiere. Como siempre, carezco de un plan cuando se trata de escribir. Intentaré aferrarme a los tags, no quiero decepcionar a nadie. También debo advertir que hay parejas secretas que deseo mantener ocultas para guardar la sorpresa, espero que eso los motive a seguir leyendo. Por último: La historia ha adquirido un tono más oscuro, lo notarán al final de este capítulo.
> 
> Ahora sí: Estoy muy feliz de continuar la historia! En especial porque el final quedó muy abierto, ¿con quién se quedó MC? Llegó la hora de la respuesta y de los cambios. ¡Muchos cambios! Estos personajes han crecido y cambiado demasiado desde que abandonaron Hogwarts. Por ahora, sólo los mantendré actualizados respecto a unos pocos personajes, los demás se irán descubriendo a medida que la historia avance.

—No lo hagas, Barnaby. ¿Por favor? ¿Quieres que suplique para que te quedes conmigo? 

Otra vez la misma pesadilla, el mismo recuerdo de hace años. Nada nunca cambia, todo se desarrolla exactamente como ocurrió, así que sólo puede dejarse arrastrar por la ensoñación tortuosa y ser la espectadora del peor momento de su vida. 

El recuerdo transcurre en su último año en Hogwarts, el último día para ser precisos. Barnaby Lee se convirtió en su pareja a partir del quinto año, a pesar de que él estaba casado por obligación y que su familia jamás la aceptaría cerca de su amado hijo. Claro que en el colegio su relación se volvió un secreto a voces, ¿cómo esconder las constantes miradas de cariño? ¿Los besos voladores? ¿El que se tomaran de la mano todo el tiempo? 

Todo gran amor encuentra su final en algún momento, y ellos encontraron el suyo al concluir el año escolar. Era estúpido negar lo inevitable, creer que un milagro iba a interferir para que jamás sean separados, él debía partir para iniciar su carrera de magizoologista y vivir con su esposa, y ella... Bueno, también tenía que irse. 

—Nunca serás feliz con ella. 

Así que, volvemos a la pesadilla. Los dos están escondidos en las inmediaciones que conducen al sauce boxeador, cubiertos por arbustos de fresas y permitiendo que el viento arrastrase lejos el llanto de MC. Barnaby limpia su mejilla, ella no puede evitar pensar lo ajeno que se volverá ese toque a medida que tomen distancia de su relación. 

—Lo sé, pero debes entender que es imposible que pueda quedarme contigo. —Dijo él con voz suave. 

—Olvida a tu familia, deja de intentar satisfacer su idiota deseo de perfección. 

—Son mis padres, a pesar de todo. —Insistió, la preocupación se reflejaba en aquellos ojos verdes. Algún día comprendería que el chico frente a ella era sólo una ilusión, el sueño de un amor perfecto, la inocencia que pronto se corrompería. 

—Esa gente te torturó toda tu infancia, lo que sea que intentes demostrarles no vale la pena. 

Barnaby tomó sus manos, dándoles un suave apretón. 

—Tienes todo un futuro por delante, sé que algún día me olvidarás y todo esto se convertirá en una memoria borrosa. 

—¿Olvidarte? ¿A ti, Barnaby? Te amo, en serio te amo. —MC soltó un sollozo, su corazón se comprimía con cada segundo que pasaba. —Por favor, tú... Eres todo para mí y lo sabes, ¿vas a dejarme ir tan fácil? 

—No es sencillo para mí, pero sé que es lo mejor. 

—Debí casarme contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad, yo... Fui una cobarde, si hubiese aceptado... 

—Si hubieses aceptado serías una prisionera, atrapada entre magos que sólo cuestionarían tu linaje, tu sangre y a todos los que te rodean. —El semblante de Barnaby cambió, mostrando a un hechicero serio y protector. —MC, tú mereces ser libre. Formar tu propio camino sin ataduras. 

—Mi camino es contigo. 

—Basta ya... 

—Quédate conmigo. 

Ninguna suplica sirvió para apartarlo de su destino. Lo vio bajarse del tren en Kings Cross, una muchacha preciosa lo tomó del brazo con elegancia y ambos se perdieron entre el tumulto de estudiantes que le decían adiós a Hogwarts por última vez. 

Jamás volvió a verlo desde entonces. De aquel horrible momento pasaron cinco años, esa pesadilla bajó la intensidad de sus apariciones, logró vencer el dolor y el abandono que le provocó verlo alejarse de su vida. Su nueva vida era bastante buena, rodeada de aventura junto con el peligro contaste, pronto se acostumbró a la presencia de un amigo que se convirtió en algo más. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó MC al salir de su tienda de campaña; el elevado sol golpeó de lleno su rostro, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. 

—Estaba por ir a despertarte, otra vez volviste a hablar dormida. —Dijo Bill, alejándose de la enorme mesa que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo. 

Un enorme buffet de desayuno se ampliaba frente a sus ojos, esto es lo que MC amaba de trabajar para Gringotts, buena paga y buena comida. William se acercó a ella con un pancake de fruta en su mano, antes de dárselo le dio un suave beso en su ceño adormilado, escuchó un par de silbidos entusiasmados a sus espaldas y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¿Otra vez soñaste con Barnaby? —Preguntó tranquilo, poniendo una mano en su cintura para guiarla hasta la mesa. 

—Olvídalo, ya pasó. 

—¿Debería sentirme celoso? Nuestra relación de cuatro años ha sido superada por un romance de secundaria. —Bill hizo un gesto dramático, fingiendo clavarse un tenedor en el corazón. 

—Un romance de secundaria que duró dos años. —Agregó, deleitándose con la expresión ofendida y boquiabierta de su novio. —Te amo. 

—Te amo más. 

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! —Chilló uno de sus compañeros, haciendo gestos de asco ante sus muestras de amor. —Deberían concentrarse en lo realmente importante, pronto abriremos un pasaje de la pirámide y... 

La mayoría solía ignorar el parloteo de Oscar, ese día no fue una excepción a la regla. Mientras el autonombrado jefe del grupo daba toda una clase sobre los pasadizos escondidos de la pirámide, sus compañeros fingían prestarle atención mientras se concentraban en otra cosa. Bill, por ejemplo, volcó su atención al correo que llegó esa mañana, separando cartas y entregándoselas a sus acompañantes en la mesa. 

—Jacob te escribió. —Anunció Bill, extendiéndole el sobre a su pareja. 

—Igual que cada día... —Murmuró ella. 

Desplegó el pergamino, a veces le preocupaba cuando su anécdota diaria no llegaba, pero su hermano siempre se esforzaba por mantener el contacto. Era agradable tener a alguien del exterior con quién charlar, después de terminar el colegio MC no se molestó en concentrarse en sus amigos, para entonces seguía muy dolida por su ruptura con Barnaby. Ocasionalmente a Egipto llegaban noticias de algunos de sus amigos, como Penny que apareció en el diario “El profeta” al ser la primera bruja en crear un comité de ayuda especializada para los magos de bajos recursos que necesiten pociones y carezcan del dinero para comprarlas. También supo que Tulip trabaja en el Ministerio, Tonks le hacía compañía habitual gracias a su trabajo como Auror y supuso que Talbott estaba involucrado en el mismo empleo por más que no supiera nada de él desde la graduación. Charlie la visitaba ocasionalmente cuando el santuario en Rumania le daba un respiro, o se veían en las reuniones familiares para compartir una llenadera comida con Molly. 

—¡Un apasionante partido! Appleby Arrows vuelve a mostrar su valía al vencer al prestigioso equipo Caerphilly Catapults, ¿será esta su oportunidad de subir de nivel para vencer a su antigua rival Las Avispas de Wimbourne? —Dijo Murphy McNully en la radio, al final él se volvió más famoso que ella después de lo que ocurrió en el Mundial de Quidditch el año pasado. 

Siendo sincera consigo misma, sólo le interesaba el paradero de Barnaby y Félix. Más que nada el de Rosier, él se borró del mapa después de lo ocurrió en el mundial de quidditch y temía admitir que conocía el porqué de su repentina desaparición. 

Rosier y Lee, apellidos clásicos de familias altamente enfocadas en la pureza de la sangre y en los ideales de Lord Voldemort, todo marchaba muy mal en Gran Bretaña dado el escape en masa de Azkaban donde varios mortífagos se dieron a la fuga y cuya búsqueda se volvió una prioridad de primer nivel. Por suerte, MC flotaba sobre los problemas, ¿por qué involucrarse? Ya tuvo suficiente con lo ocurrido en sus años de juventud y Egipto le brindaba la aventura suficiente para desahogar sus ganas de peligro. 

Bill parecía concentrado en su propia carta, fruncía el ceño y se rascaba la barbilla después de soltar sonoros suspiros. MC odiaba invadir su privacidad, pero reconoció la letra única de Molly Weasley, y esa mujer sólo escribía cuando el asunto a tratar era de suma confidencialidad. ¿Acaso volvería a insistir con el asunto de tener hijo? Apenas había pensado la posibilidad del matrimonio sin soltar una carcajada en el proceso, estuvo tantas veces comprometida que no dejaba de bromear diciendo “la tercera es la vencida”. Claro, lo ideal sería que William se atreviese a dar ese paso, pero él parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo. 

Desvió su mirada con rapidez cuando su novio dejó de leer, fingiendo estar dando su total atención a la plática sobre lo que encontrarían dentro de la pirámide. Le sorprendió descubrir que Bill omitió los detalles de su lectura, simplemente guardó la carta en su bolsillo y reanudó su desayuno. Aquello hizo eco en la mente de MC, ¿desde cuándo pasaba por alto los detalles de una carta de su madre? ¿Acaso la involucraba? ¿Algo malo ocurrió? 

Deseó haberse concentrado más en Oscar que en esa tonta carta, después de un par de vueltas en la pirámide terminó por perder el rumbo. De todos modos, ¿qué estaba buscando? Colocó la mano derecha en un muro cercano para emprender el camino de regreso, aquel truco la salvó un par de veces cuando quedó atrapada en laberintos. Seguramente la esperaba un buen regaño cuando regresara con su grupo, nunca solía abandonar a su equipo a menos que fuera necesario, tal vez la perdonasen por haberse portado bien las últimas semanas. 

Recorridos unos metros, chocó con un objeto blanco. Al inclinarse para recogerlo notó que era una de las tantas mochilas que sus compañeros solían llevar en las excursiones, ¿Qué hacía allí? Funcionaba como una señal, quien la haya perdido debía seguir cerca. Antes de que pudiese avanzar en su búsqueda, un tumulto de pasos hizo eco entre las paredes de la pirámide. Pronto, todo su grupo apareció gritando, corriendo y agitando sus varitas. 

—¡Huye! —Exclamó Bill, tomando su mano y arrastrándola por el pasadizo junto a los demás. 

MC escuchó un fuerte alarido, arrastrándose entre las paredes y el techo, hicieron su presencia un conjunto de inferis. Aquellos seres pálidos con sus ojos sin vida, rugieron al verlos, intentando alcanzarlos mientras evitaban los hechizos que el grupo les lanzaba. 

—¡Incendio! —El hechizo de Bill funcionó para mantenerlos a raya un segundo, pero la cantidad de inferi los volvía imposibles de retrasar. Esas criaturas tenebrosas parecían no tener fin, abalanzándose las unas sobre las otras, intentando alcanzar a sus víctimas. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —Cuestionó MC, antes de lanzar una serie de potentes “Desmaius” sin dejar de correr. 

—¿A ti qué te ocurrió? Desapareciste, te perdiste toda la acción. 

—Larga historia, ¿encontraron algo? ¡Lumus máxima! 

El tiempo para cualquier respuesta se acabó, saltaron hacia la salida y rodaron en la cálida arena, la entrada se selló frente a sus ojos asustados, al menos se libraron de las criaturas por el momento. Uno de sus compañeros soltó una carcajada nerviosa, dicha acción fue secundada por todos los demás, el líder del grupo levantó un enorme pergamino a la vez que daba saltos de alegría. 

—¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos! —Festejó Oscar. 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos? —Preguntó MC con curiosidad. 

—No tengo idea, debe ser importante si había tantos inferis custodiándolo. 

Esa tarde todos se volcaron alrededor de una mesa para examinar los jeroglíficos de aquel pergamino. El sol dejó de arder tanto en sus pieles, así como se pasaban el objeto de estudio también iba de mano en mano una botella de whisky, la interpretación de los extraños símbolos se volvió un dolor de cabeza para todos. Excepto para Bill, éste último parecía distraído y se mantenía lejos de la mesa. 

—Te digo que debe ser una especie de encantamiento. —Dijo uno de los chicos. 

—Es una poción, aquí detalla un paso a paso. —Dijo otro. 

—Podrían ser elementos para un ritual. —Aventuró MC. 

—¿Un ritual? Sería muy oscuro, aquí claramente hace referencia a la muerte. 

—Tal vez por eso estaba protegido por inferis... 

—Bill, ¿tú qué opinas? 

El nombrado pareció salir de sus pensamientos, dio un par de balbuceos vergonzosos antes de acercarse al equipo para intentar interpretar el pergamino. A leguas se veía que su concentración estaba lejos de aquel papel, volviendo tedioso el estudio de los jeroglíficos. 

—Tal vez sí sea un ritual, lo raro aquí es que se necesitan dos personas para completarlo. —Afirmó por fin, señalando con su dedo a medida que daba sus declaraciones. —¿Ven esto? Una de las partes tiene que estar al borde de la muerte... 

—¿Y qué hay de la otra parte? —Preguntó su novia. 

—Parece que debe gozar de buena salud. 

—¿Entonces se busca revivir muertos? —Cuestionó un chico rubio. 

—Esas son estupideces, Ericsson. 

El equipo suspiró rendido, parece que su tarea llevaría más tiempo del planeado. MC caminó hasta un mueble de madera, el compartimiento perfecto para guardar las bebidas en los días difíciles, el primer whisky se terminó y supo que pasarían toda la noche intentando descifrar el verdadero valor de ese pergamino. Cuando servía la bebida, una pregunta casi le hace derramar todo el contenido de la botella. 

—¿Creen que Quién-Tú-Sabes esté buscando algo así? Lo digo por todo su asunto de evitar la muerte y... Ustedes entienden. 

Si hay algo que ella odiaba, era escuchar a quien sea dar fanfarria sobre las intenciones de Voldemort. La gente se ponía quisquillosa cuando aquel mago tenebroso se convertía en el tema de conversación principal, siempre intentaba evitar el tema, pero el asunto revoloteaba desde el año pasado. Todos temían que ese monstruo volviera a atacar, o que se presentarse para anunciar otra guerra sanguinaria. Arthur Weasley solía escribirle para asegurarse que ambos estuvieran a salvo, y a su vez le daba noticias sobre el famoso Harry Potter, entre líneas intentaba llamarlos para que se instalaran en Gran Bretaña y así poder protegerlo. Lo haría, si no fuera porque hace tiempo se prometió a sí misma que se mantendría alejada de los problemas que no le incumben. 

—¿Creen que realmente haya regresado? 

—El Ministerio niega esas tonterías, Dumbledore sólo quiere tomar el puesto de ministro. 

—Dumbledore jamás haría eso. —Objetó Bill. 

—¿Olvidan la marca tenebrosa? ¡Fue una señal de su regreso! 

—No seas tan crédulo, McFly. 

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —Suplicó MC. —Nada de eso es nuestro problema. 

—Claro que lo es, una guerra involucra a todos los magos sin importar su origen mágico. 

—En eso tienes razón. —Concordó Bill. 

—Tonterías... —Murmuró ella, sorprendida por el interés de su pareja en la conversación. 

Tal vez Molly le escribió a Bill para pedirle que se una a aquella liga de protección a favor de Harry Potter, pero eso es ridículo porque él se lo diría... ¿Verdad? Si su novio pensaba en irse de regreso a Gran Bretaña entonces claramente lo hablaría primero con ella, toda su vida estaba en Egipto. Sus trabajos, sus sueños e ideales, todo lo que construyeron en medio del desierto era un plan meticulosamente fundado en su futuro. 

—MC, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? —Preguntó Bill en voz baja, alejándola de la discusión que comenzó en base a los ideales de Voldemort. 

A medida que se alejaban hacia la enorme tienda de campaña que compartían, la acalorada disputa fue sólo un sonido lejano. Aunque por momentos, si prestaban mucha atención, podían escuchar frases como “Asquerosas sangre sucia” o “Los nacidos de muggles son tan magos como tú y yo”. Aquello sólo sirvió para confirmar la perspectiva de MC: Debían mantenerse alejados de las noticias de Gran Bretaña. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó MC, sentándose en un mullido sillón en medio de la tienda y viendo como su novio caminaba de un lado a otro. 

—Tengo dos problemas, y uno de ellos me pone furioso. —Bill se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas de la chica. 

—¿Es por el pergamino o por Quién-Tú-Sabes? 

—Peor, es personal. 

—¿Personal? 

—Sí, y tiene que ver contigo... 

El corazón de MC dio un vuelco, ¿hizo algo malo? Recuerda haberse portado bien con él, nunca peleaban, sus discusiones solían ser por niñerías sin importancia, ¿qué podría haber hecho para sacarlo de sus casillas? Era raro ver a Bill enojado y la posibilidad la aterraba a extremos inimaginables. Tragó saliva, temerosa de continuar la charla. 

—Me estás asustando. —Susurró preocupada. 

—Deberías tener miedo... Necesitamos hablar. 

—Escúpelo, deja de darle vueltas. —Contestó molesta ante su propio miedo. 

—Detesto tu apellido. —Confesó Bill. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Es cierto, me molesta. 

—¿Y qué demonios esperas que haga al respecto? 

—Cambia tu apellido a Weasley. 

—Estás loco si crees que voy a cambiar mis orígenes por un estúpido capricho que... Espera, ¿qué? 

Bill sonrió, de su bolsillo trasero sacó un adorable anillo con una piedra azul. MC lo miró confundida, de a poco su cerebro se encargó de crear las conexiones correctas. Dejó escapar una risa, las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a salir, sentía las mejillas rojas y apenas atinó a cubrir su rostro avergonzado. El pelirrojo seguía esperando su respuesta con una enorme sonrisa, divirtiéndose de su reacción. 

—¡Eres un tonto, William! —Farfulló MC con una sonrisa y el corazón agitado, apenas podía creer que realmente se lo estaba proponiendo. 

—¿Eso es un sí? 

—Claro que es un sí. —Respondió gustosa, arrojándose a sus brazos para besarlo. 

¿De eso se trató todo el problema? ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, la carta de Molly, su silencio, verlo tan distraído. Maldita sea, debió confiar en que todo estaría bien desde un principio. Por un segundo creyó que Bill estaría involucrado en todo ese asunto de Voldemort... 

—Ahora que aceptaste... —Dijo Bill, acomodándose el cabello despeinado por su sesión de pasionales besos. —Debo advertirte que no hay devoluciones. 

—Advertencia recibida, ¿cuál era el otro problema del que querías hablar? Dijiste que tenías dos, sólo falta que me pidas un hijo y habrás terminado de volverme loca. 

—Sí y no, técnicamente quiero un hijo... Pero podemos conversar sobre eso después. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Recibí una carta de mi madre hoy. —Anunció Bill, invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el sillón. —Sé que te molestarás y necesito que me escuches primero, sabes que las cosas andan mal en casa, nos necesitan allá para ayudar en la Orden del Fénix... 

—¿Ese es el grupo que se encarga de proteger a Harry Potter y crear una alianza para derrotar a Quién-Tú-Sabes? 

—Sí. 

—Oh no. 

—MC... 

—¡Hablamos sobre esto! —Exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie. —Prometimos que nos concentraríamos en nuestras respectivas vidas. 

—Nos necesitan, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos. 

—Bill te amo, pero tiendes a proteger a todos porque crees que es tu deber. —Le dio la espalda para salir de la tienda de campaña, por una vez deseó que su instinto le hubiese fallado. Lo conocía bien, él sería capaz de abandonar todo con tal de involucrarse en defensa del bien. 

El sol seguía en alto, el calor seguía pareciéndole asfixiante a pesar de los años que pasó en ese lugar. Podría regresar adentro y refugiarse bajo el hechizo de viento frío, pero no es posible mientras él siga ahí. Se supone que debe alejarse, está enojada. Peor, debería estar saltando de alegría por su compromiso y planear lo que sería una bellísima celebración. 

—¿Podrías escucharme antes de huir? —Dijo Bill. 

—Quieres abandonar Egipto para ir a esa tonta Orden del Fénix, ¿por qué necesitaría escuchar más? Estás involucrándote en una guerra que no nos incumbe. 

—Mi familia me necesita, sabes bien que el resurgimiento de Voldemort va a cambiarlo todo. 

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, detesta que digan ese nombre tan a la ligera. Es consciente que incluso en las catacumbas llegan las malas noticias, que su regreso tiene a todo el mundo alterado, que la seguridad en el campamento se ha reforzado. Sabe de lo que es capaz y por eso Intentó desviar la atención de su novio de todo lo relacionado con su hogar a kilómetros de distancia, una acción egoísta y fundada. Trataba de mantenerlo a salvo, necesita saber que está bien y a su lado. 

—Somos felices aquí. —Dijo MC con voz suave. 

—Jamás lo negué. —Bill se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro con sus manos, dándole caricias con las yemas de sus pulgares. —Ven conmigo, pediremos un pase de oficina a Gringotts y... 

—Y desde la comodidad de mi nueva oficina podré ver cómo pones en riesgo tu vida. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no hay devoluciones? 

—Oh, Merlín... 

—Sólo pregunto por si acaso. 

—Eres de lo peor, en serio. —Murmuró MC con una pequeña sonrisa. Luchar contra él era una tarea complicada, siempre caía rendida ante sus encantos. —Bien, hagámoslo. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Pero primero déjame terminar todo el trabajo que tenemos aquí, tú adelántate y yo luego pediré el traspaso. 

—¡Te amo! 

—Voy a reconsiderar este matrimonio. 

—Ya te dije que no hay devoluciones. 

Un estruendo irrumpió cualquier respuesta sarcástica que MC pudiese ofrecerle, ambos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido con curiosidad. Bill disimuló una mueca de disgusto, reemplazando ágilmente su expresión por una de falsa alegría ante la persona que se acercaba ante ellos. Su prometida percibió su malestar, luego tendría que charlar ciertos asuntos pendientes. 

—Jacob, no te esperábamos. —Dijo Bill. 

—Acostúmbrate a mi presencia, William. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó MC. 

—Están viendo al nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix. —Jacob dio una vuelta en el lugar, presumiéndose a sí mismo con una sonrisa ganadora. 

—¿Bromeas? —Dijeron sus acompañantes al mismo tiempo. 

—Sus reacciones siempre son tan decepcionantes... 

—¿Cómo es posible que seas un maldito miembro de la Orden? —Cuestionó ella. 

—Soy útil, inteligente y tengo una larga lista de habilidades que me vuelven especial, ¿qué es este recibimiento? Al menos invítenme una cerveza. —Protestó Jacob, pasando sobre ellos para meterse de lleno en la tienda de campaña, dejando a su hermana y a su prometido paralizados bajo el sol. 

—Esa sonrisa se borrará cuando le comentemos sobre nuestro compromiso. —Murmuró Bill. 

—Bill... 

—¿Qué hará primero? ¿Tener un ataque de ira o declararte su amor? 

—Jacob cambió, ya no es el mismo de antes. 

—Eso es lo que tú quieres creer. Quizás él no recuerde todo lo que sucedió cuando estabas en quinto año, pero somos conscientes de sus sentimientos; tienes que decirle la verdad, contarle que sabes sobre su enamoramiento hacia ti. 

—Lo veo poco necesario. —Mc avanzó hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para hablarle con cariño. —Él ya me superó, nosotros también tenemos que soltar lo que pasó hace ya tantos años. 

—Es imposible que pueda quedarme tranquilo con él dando vueltas a tu alrededor. 

—Es mi hermano, lo tengo encima de mí todo el tiempo... —Se interrumpió al ver el rostro sumamente perturbado de su prometido. —¿Fue una mala elección de palabras? 

Entraron a la carpa que compartían, Jacob ya había metido sus narices en el armario de bebidas y descorchaba una sidra de hidromiel sin importarle su valor monetario o sentimental. William contuvo sus filosos comentarios, esforzándose al máximo por hacer feliz a su prometida y permitir una buena relación con su futuro cuñado. 

—Entonces... Todos parecen involucrarse en la Orden, excepto yo por el momento. —Comentó MC, algo de la situación le causaba cierto estupor, una incomodidad difícil de ocultar. 

—Hay un mundo fuera de Egipto, hermanita. 

—Mi mundo es Egipto, lo demás es secundario. —Contestó desafiante. 

—Pero, aun así, MC está dispuesta a unirse a la Orden. —Aclaró Bill, clavando su mirada en ella. 

—Seguiré a mi futuro esposo a dónde sea necesario. 

—Espera, ¿futuro esposo? —Repitió Jacob con una sonrisa dura. —Suena exagerado llamarle así a tu novio... 

—MC y yo estamos felizmente comprometidos. —Anunció el pelirrojo, acercándose a su pareja para tomar su mano y mostrar el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular. 

Jacob soltó una risa nerviosa, el agarre a su copa se hizo más fuerte y la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba lo perplejo que se encontraba ante la inesperada noticia. Parpadeó varias veces, balbuceando en busca de las palabras correctas. 

—No puedes casarte antes que yo, ¡soy el mayor! —Protestó Jacob. 

—Parece que gané esta vez. —Respondió su hermana. 

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes; quiero decir, mereces algo mejor porque Bill sigue sin agradarme, pero no hay que ponernos exigentes. 

—Sigo aquí, Jacob. —Le recordó Weasley, ofuscado por su comentario. 

—¿Estás realmente a favor de este matrimonio o es un secuestro? Parpadea dos veces si necesitas ayuda. 

—¡Jacob! 

—Es simple curiosidad. 

—¿También reaccionarás así cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo? —Cuestionó Bill desafiante. 

—¿Hijos? ¿Ahora hablamos de hijos? —La sonrisa de Jacob se endureció aún más, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse un poco hacia adelante. Retando al pelirrojo con la mirada. 

—Podemos cambiar de tema. —Propuso MC, viendo como el enfrentamiento escalaba cada vez más. 

—No, yo quiero seguir conversando. —Respondió el mayor de los Weasley, en su mente se estaba reprimiendo por reaccionar tan efusivamente ante el hermano de su prometida. Le era imposible evitarlo, ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas. 

—Adelante William, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? 

—Todavía no, pero te mantendremos al tanto. Seguro MC querrá que seas el padrino del primer niño, o del segundo, o del tercero. 

—Quizás no quiero tantos hijos. —Dijo ella por lo bajo, siendo ignorada por los muchachos. 

—Parece que tienes todo resuelto, William. Sería una pena que terminases sin nada de lo que sueñas. 

—¿Es una advertencia? —Siseó Bill. 

—Yo sólo digo, está claro que pronto nos veremos envueltos en una guerra. ¿Te parece un buen momento para poner en peligro a tu mujer así? —Jacob se cruzó de brazos, recostando su espalda en el sillón. 

—¿Hola? ¿Mi opinión cuenta? —Llamó MC, rodando sus ojos ante ser pasada por alto. 

—Siempre cuidaré de MC. —Advirtió Bill. 

—Puedo cuidarme sola, abrí todas esas bóvedas malditas y trabajo en las pirámides más... 

—Es un gran riesgo, William. —Los ojos de Jacob brillaron con arrogancia. — Pero te gustan los riesgos, ¿sino por qué te uniste a la Orden antes de consultarle a tu prometida? 

El chico Weasley se quedó congelado, como si hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos esa secreta y prohibida revelación. Sus ojos evitaron los de su novia, quien intentaba enfrentarlo ante la declaración de su hermano. 

—Oh, ¿no se lo dijiste? Ya sabes, que ya pediste el permiso en tu trabajo y todo eso. 

—Cállate, Jacob. 

—¿Me mentiste? —Dijo MC, tomando el brazo del pelirrojo para llamar su atención. 

—Técnicamente lo oculté. 

—Este matrimonio va bien encaminado... —Soltó Jacob, regodeándose ante la situación. 

—Cierra la boca, Jacob. —Ordenó su hermana. 

—¿Qué tal, familia? —Canturreó Charlie, quedándose congelado en la entrada ante el duelo de miradas entre las tres personas en el interior de la carpa. —Creo que vine en un mal momento... 

—¿Por qué vienen como si nada? Este es nuestro maldito lugar de trabajo. —Bill bufó, levantándose molesto y dejándolos solos sin ánimos de continuar con la discusión. 

—Que carácter... —Comentó Jacob. 

—Vete de aquí. —Mandó MC con ímpetu, señalando la salida. —Debes tener mucho que hacer ahora que estás en la Orden, lárgate. 

—¿Tú también te pondrás en ese plan? 

—¡No te quiero aquí! 

Jacob también se marchó, chocando contra el hombro de Charlie al cruzar la entrada, un estruendo se escuchó en el exterior y desapareció sin mirar hacia atrás. MC recogió las copas sucias que utilizaron con la sidra, caminando hacia la cocina para dejarlas en el fregadero. Charlie avanzó con precaución hasta ella, tanteando el peligroso terreno emocional que acababa de presenciar. 

—Traje pastel de queso. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa apenada, su amiga sólo le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. —“¡Charlie, mejor amigo! ¡Te extrañé mucho!” 

—Lo lamento. —Contestó ella en un suspiro. 

—Deberías, no es correcto rechazar a alguien con un postre. 

—Podrías darme el postre e irte. —Insinuó MC con una sonrisa juguetona. 

—O podrías decirme qué ocurrió, parecía que mi hermano y tu hermano iban a darse una paliza. 

—Bill me propuso matrimonio. 

—¡Por Merlín, ya era hora! —Charlie se abalanzó sobre ella, elevando su cuerpo para darle vueltas en el aire. Al bajarla, llenó su rostro de empalagosos besos. —Aunque eso explica por qué Jacob daba la impresión de estar a punto de asesinarlo. 

—Sólo fueron celos de un hermano mayor sobreprotector. 

—Tengo la impresión de que fueron otro tipo de celos. 

—¿Por qué siguen creyendo que siente algo por mí? —Preguntó MC con molestia. —En todo este tiempo se ha portado muy bien conmigo, le dimos la oportunidad de fingir que nada de lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts hace tantos años fue real, él no recuerda nada de eso y estamos bien así. 

—Tienes que ser sincera contigo misma si quieres cortar con esa tonta enemistad; ¿eso fue todo? 

—¿Tú sabías que Bill ya se unió a la Orden del Fénix? 

—Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe. 

—Excepto yo, al parecer. —Comentó ella, quitándole el postre de las manos antes de buscar un par de tenedores. 

—¿Y estás molesta? 

—Claro que sí, pudo ser sincero conmigo y prefirió esconderse antes que enfrentarme. 

—Yo haría lo mismo. —Afirmó el pecoso antes de llevarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca. 

—No estás ayudando, Charlie. 

—Entiéndelo, está tratando de protegerte a ti y a su familia. 

—Lo entiendo... 

—Mientes, llevas tiempo intentando alejarlo de su hogar. A ti también te necesitamos, sabes que en la Orden hay gente que te quiere y desea verte. 

—Tú estás en Rumania, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? 

—Yo estoy recolectando magos extranjeros para tener más soldados en nuestras filas y tengo derecho, como tu mejor amigo, de abrir tus ojos ante la realidad. ¿Amas a Bill? Entonces también amas sus errores. —Charlie se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla, quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara. —Te hará bien reunirte con tus viejos amigos, cambiar de aire, luchar por una buena causa... 

—¿Sabes algo sobre él? —Preguntó MC abruptamente. 

—No, no desde el mundial de quidditch y lo sabes bien. —El rostro del pelirrojo cambió, dejando a un lado toda la expresión amistosa que solía decorar su rostro. Ciertamente la pregunta de su amiga fue algo que habría preferido pasar por alto, por un tiempo ella envió muchas cartas respecto al regreso de los mortífagos y sabía perfectamente que le interesaba saber sobre el paradero de una persona en específico o, mejor dicho, dos. 

—Podría regresar, tal vez... 

—Ha pasado más de un año, Rosier dejó la reserva para volver con su familia y eso también debes asimilarlo de una vez. 

—Puede ser un malentendido, Félix es una buena persona. 

—Es agradable, pero eso no cambia nada. 

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Charlie notó aquella expresión que tanto le molestaba en ella. Como una niña caprichosa a quien le negaron uno de sus tantos pedidos, adoraba a su amiga y no temía decirle lo infantil que podía llegar a comportarse. Soportó sus lágrimas después de que Barnaby la dejara, la ayudó a recuperarse llevándola a Egipto, ciertamente la relación que formó con Bill fue una sorpresa para todos, aun así esperó pacientemente a que soltase todo lo que ocurrió hace años. Félix se fue, Barnaby igual, su interés sólo demostraba su incapacidad para seguir adelante. 

—Te vas a casar, deberías dejar de preguntar por ellos. —Dijo Charlie con recelo. 

—¿Qué intentas decirme? 

—Mi hermano es importante para mí, si lo lastimas... 

—Escuchen, estuve pensando y... —Bill entró con la cabeza baja, pero su hermano menor le arrebató cualquier oportunidad para disculparse. Nervioso como estaba, Charlie sacó su varita y apuntó con gran velocidad a su hermano, conjurando un embrujo de último minuto, provocando que las orejas de William se hicieran tan pequeñas hasta tener el tamaño de unas pasas. —¡Charlie, idiota! ¡Esto lo sabrá mamá! 

—El único que puede lastimar a mi hermano soy yo. —Advirtió el fanático de dragones, una vez que vio a su hermano mayor abandonar la tienda de campaña. 

—Nunca voy a herirlo. —Contestó MC. 

—Eso espero, sólo yo tengo ese derecho. —Charlie le dio una mirada extraña, como si estuviese escondiendo un secreto. —Ahora ve a hablar con él, sólo quítale el embrujo encoge orejas antes de hacerlo. 

Él desapareció con un estruendo, dejando a la chica con una mala sensación. ¿Acaso algo ocurrió entre ellos y también se lo ocultaron? ¿Cuántos secretos escondía Bill? Si deseaba averiguarlo tendría que enfrentarlo, atender un problema a la vez. Luego podría preocuparse por la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo, Charlie jamás dio señales de alerta hasta ese día, siempre se mantuvo alejado de conflictos familiares y sus relaciones amorosas solían durar un par de meses hasta que se aburría. Tal vez el amor le jugó una mala pasada, desde su tiempo Hogwarts es que dejó de relacionarse o interesarse en noviazgos serios. 

Encontró a su prometido junto a sus otros compañeros de trabajo, su cabeza estaba aplastada contra una mesa y sacudía sus brazos con desesperación mientras sus amigos intentaban deshacer el encantamiento. 

—¡Me duele! —Chilló Bill. 

—Quédate quieto y dejará de dolerte. —Aseguró Oscar. 

—Tienen que utilizar un contra-embrujo de primer año, ¿qué les enseñaron en la escuela? —MC protestó, sacando su varita y apuntando a las orejas de su novio. —Listo, ¿fue tan complicado? 

Sin esperar los halagos o las clásicas respuestas de “sabía cómo hacerlo, sólo esperaba que alguien más lo intentara”, arrastró a su pareja lejos de cualquiera que pudiese interrumpir su conversación. Él seguía con una expresión de incomodidad, evitando mirarla y tocándose las orejas con interés; ella lo observó en silencio, cruzándose de brazos ante la espera de sus debidas disculpas. 

—Me equivoqué. —Dijo Bill, después de reconsiderar sus propias palabras y ordenar sus pensamientos. 

—Sí, lo hiciste. Te daré la oportunidad de ser sincero. 

—Bien, yo... Desde la primera carta que nos enviaron acerca de la Orden es que me interesé en todo el asunto, intenté convencerte para que nos unamos y siempre me dabas una negativa. Estaba preocupado por mi familia, por Harry, supe que me necesitaban, aunque tú no quisieras verlo. 

—Estás pisando terreno peligroso. —Advirtió MC sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

—Lo lamento, pero esto es importante para mí y es todavía más importante saber que compartirás este camino conmigo. —Él tomó su mano llevándola a la altura de su pecho. —Quiero casarme, tener hijos, pelear en esta guerra por un mundo mejor para ellos. 

—Es trampa si me haces llorar. 

—Me gusta el juego sucio. —Se inclinó para robarle un beso, sintiéndose feliz al percibir que ella se lo devolvió con cariño. —A riesgo de arruinar este maravilloso momento, queda algo más. 

—Suéltalo para que duela menos. 

—El traslado a Inglaterra lo pedí hace tiempo, en una semana me iré. 

—¿Y cuándo esperabas decírmelo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, todos sus planes salieron terriblemente mal gracias a Jacob. 

—Estuve esperando un milagro, soy malo para hacer cosas a escondidas. 

Claro que lo era. MC saltó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y utilizando la fuerza que contenía su pequeño cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en su pecho, evitando verse como una tonta por perdonarlo sin complicaciones. Él pasó sus brazos por su cintura, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica y sonrió, todo iría bien si aprendían a ser sinceros el uno con el otro. 

Fueron muchas emociones para un día, por suerte seguía entusiasmada con la idea del matrimonio. Se necesita de un poco más para perturbar una relación que se construyó durante cinco largos años. Después de todo, Bill fue quien la acogió cuando se encontraba en su peor momento emocional, ayudándola en su nuevo trabajo como rompe maldiciones, yendo a su casa cada noche para ponerla al tanto de todo lo que tendría que hacer dentro de las pirámides. ¿Él habría hecho lo mismo con cualquiera? Una duda que seguía sin respuesta. 

Entonces, una semana y tendría que despedirse de él. Volvería a verlo en poco tiempo, cuando ella también consiguiera su pase a una aburrida oficina, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Sólo un poco de papeleo y sacrificar la vida por “el niño que vivió”, sería muy parecido a su vida en Egipto. 

Sólo una semana. 

Una semana que pasó volando, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya le estaban preparando una fiesta de bienvenida, dándose un descanso de su trabajo como rompe maldiciones para homenajear a Bill. Incluso Charlie y Jacob aparecieron, aunque se la pasaron discutiendo asuntos de la Orden a escondidas permitiendo que el pelirrojo mayor se uniese a la conversación. En un momento de la noche tuvo que separarlos con alcohol, si seguían así se perderían la diversión. 

Sus compañeros pusieron música, abrazándose en un coro de borrachos. Charlie danzó con unos pasos de baile muy oxidados, pero fue apoyado por el grupo de trabajadores en un animado estado de ebriedad, a excepción de Jacob que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase. MC se colgó de Bill, recordando por un segundo cuando todo ese asunto con “el autor” ocurrió, bailaron de esa misma manera en un baile de máscaras que salió mal. Evitó mirar a Jacob, jamás le reveló a su prometido lo que pasó en el armario de bebidas y prefería que se quedase así. 

—Ven conmigo. —Susurró Bill, escapándose con ella de las miradas de sus compañeros que estaban muy distraídos con el tatuaje de Charlie que se movía de su pecho a su espalda. MC tenía uno igual, una tontería que los dos hicieron hace un par de años, para reforzar su amistad y tener siempre presente en la vida del otro. 

No esperó un segundo más antes de cerrar la entrada de la carpa y devorar la boca de su compañera con creciente pasión. Tomándola con posesión, dio pasos cortos para conducirla hacia uno de los sillones, depositando su cuerpo en éste. 

—¿Ahora que planeas? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa, dejándose llevar por el toque de sus manos. 

—Es una bonita noche para no usar protección. 

—Bill... 

—Espera, espera, escúchame primero. —Bill hablaba entre balbuceos, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación. —Intentemos una vez, sólo para tentar a nuestra suerte. 

—¿Quieres concebir a tu futuro hijo en una fiesta? 

—Será una bonita historia para contarle cuando sea mayor. 

Volvió a besarla, espantando cualquier duda que pudiese tener. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de quedar embarazada en el primer intento? Murphy McNully sabría la respuesta, pero estaba muy lejos como para responder. De cualquier manera, varias veces tuvieron sexo sin protección y se salvaron de cualquier sorpresa no deseada, ¿qué sería diferente esta vez? 

Agarró su espalda, sus uñas dejaron marcas por la intromisión. Él gimió fuertemente, sin aminorar la marcha de sus embestidas; MC enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, arqueando su espalda al sentir las mordidas bajar desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Podía sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella, y le fascinaba. 

Mientras Bill movía sus caderas al unísono con las suyas, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era. Una maldita obra de arte por la que caía rendida cada mañana, enamorándose como si fuera la primera vez. Sabía bien que sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, él era todo lo que soñó y necesitaba, ¿qué más podía pedir? Pronto soñaría en su vida de casados, empalagándose a sí misma con pensamientos melosos. 

Le robó varios besos cuando recogía su ropa del suelo, seguramente los demás se preguntarían en dónde se metieron la última hora. Se miraron con cariño antes de salir, nerviosos por lo que podría pasar si esa noche de pasión funcionaba. Él susurró un suave “te amo”, sosteniéndola como si fuera el universo, su pareja le sonrió y se aferró a su abrazo. 

Un estruendo en el exterior los saca de su momento personal, afuera ven a una mujer rechoncha de rostro afable, con el cabello rojo como el fuego; caminaba de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien, y los que la veían no tardaron en reconocerla por muy pálida y perdida que se viera. 

—¿Molly? —Llamó MC, sorprendida de verla aparecerse en pleno Egipto. Su suegra jamás se aparecería al otro lado del mundo como si nada, solía ser muy precavida con sus viajes y respetaba los espacios de sus hijos. 

—¡Bill! ¡Llama a Charlie! Tienen que volver conmigo. —Exclamó Molly espantada, sacudiendo sus manos como si fueran maracas. 

Su segundo hijo no tardó en acercarse, preocupado por la repentina aparición y la voz de su madre. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? 

—Es Arthur, tenemos que irnos al San Mungo ahora mismo. Los veré allá, Bill tendrás que quedarte con la Orden así que despídete. —La alterada Molly desapareció en un parpadeo, los hermanos Weasley se miraron y Charlie fue el primero en irse. 

A pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras, MC comprendió que suegra debía estar muy alterada por lo que sea que haya ocurrido con su esposo. Siempre se portó muy amable con ella por lo que no se tomaría a mal su reacción bajo presión. 

Bill pasó su mano por su frente, quitándose el sudor que caía por su anterior encuentro. Estaba nervioso, preocupado por lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Tragó saliva, tomó el rostro de su futura esposa y la observó como si quisiera recordar cada detalle. 

—Nos veremos otra vez en Londres, ¿de acuerdo? —Bill le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el bienestar de su familia. 

MC deseó haberse preparado mejor para su partida, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Viajaría para estar a su lado en cuanto le dieran el pase en Gringotts, la espera sería corta si se mantenía ocupada y concentrada en romper las maldiciones de la pirámide. El tiempo pasaría volando igual que esa misma semana, era un malgaste de emociones el preocuparse tanto. 

—Que despedida. —Dijo Jacob, acercándose con dos vasos de licor; extendió uno de ellos hacia su hermana y ella se tomó el contenido de un solo sorbo. 

—Iré a dormir. —Anunció sin molestarse en mirarlo, conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que se pondría a hablar pestes de su prometido. Algunas actitudes de él nunca cambiarían, pero al menos dejó esa tontería de sus sentimientos prohibidos, incluso él le dijo que estuvo conociendo chicas alrededor del mundo. 

Ya casi no quedaban rastros de la fiesta, la música bajó su volumen y sólo quedaron un par de sus compañeros alrededor de una mesa mientras charlaban sobre el pergamino que encontraron. Así que esa podría haber sido una noche relativamente normal, pero no lo fue. No cuando sintió un terrible dolor atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndola caer de bruces en medio de su tienda de campaña; cada centímetro de sus músculos se sentía como un verdadero infierno, el aire poco a poco se le fue arrebatado dejándola a la intemperie de una tortura que parecía no tener fin. 

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? Eres una borracha terrible. —Dijo Jacob entre risas, inclinándose para ayudarla. —Intenta sujetarte, te llevaré a tu habitación. 

Su visión se tornó más borrosa, quería decirle cómo se sentía, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era tanto su sufrimiento, que temió estarse muriendo y fue peor imaginar que Bill estaba muy lejos de allí como para poder hacer algo al respecto. Logró soltar una lágrima, deformando su rostro en una máscara de profunda agonía. 

—Jacob... Jacob, me duele... 

—¿Qué te duele, cariño? —Preguntó su hermano, rebuscando un pijama entre la ropa ordenada. 

—Todo, me quema... 

Jacob levantó el torso de la chica, quitándole su camisa mojada por el sudor frío que recorría su espalda, intercambiando la prenda por la parte de arriba de una cómoda pijamada de seda. 

—Es por la poción que acabas de beber, todo estará bien. —Respondió él, tirando con fuerza de sus pantalones y dejando sus bragas al descubierto. 

—¿Qué poción? —Soltó un pequeño gruñido cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el dolor bajó a la zona de su vientre y entumeció sus piernas. Al abrirlos, notó que Jacob estaba sobre ella, acercándose para susurrarle directo en su oreja. Apenas pudo oírlo, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. 

—¿Crees que dejaré que me gane otra vez? Ya no hay un “autor” que interfiera, puedo jugar sucio si es necesario. 

Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, el dolor nubló cualquier capacidad para expresarse correctamente. Emitía sollozos desesperados, necesitaba que su hermano hiciera algo para ayudarla o moriría, estaba segura que moriría y nunca podría ver otra vez a Bill. Sacudió su cabeza, el mareo se instaló en su cerebro como un parásito, dándole ganas de vomitar hasta los intestinos. 

—¿Desapareces una hora con tu novio y piensas que no me daré cuenta? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quisieron ver si podía engendrar un pequeño bastardo esta noche? —Su voz sonaba molesta, seguía sin apartarse de ella, invadiendo el espacio entre sus piernas con su cuerpo. 

—Duele mucho... 

—Claro que duele, tu organismo está rechazando el semen de William. —Explicó con obviedad, bajando con suavidad su mano hasta su vientre. —No voy a dejar que tengas un hijo, no de él. 

MC no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba muy concentrada intentando evitar su propia muerte. Para ello, pasó desapercibida la sensación de vacío cuando Jacob le quitó la ropa interior y abrió sus piernas, ¿la ayudaría con su agonía? Lo necesitaba en ese instante, seguramente él sabría qué hacer. Su respiración se volvió más pesada, ahora otro tipo diferente de dolor la atravesaba, ¿cuándo acabaría esa pesadilla? En otro momento, desearía haber abierto sus ojos para ver lo que realmente sucedía. 

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Jacob, inclinándose hacia adelante. —Soy muy bueno utilizando “Obliviate”


	2. Una derrota con un lado positivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje por el mundo de los muertos termina por arruinar el mundo de los vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy orgullosa de este capítulo, ¿huelen eso? Es calidad (?)  
> En fin, obviamente es desgarrador y una montaña rusa de dolor, pero he quedado enamorada de mi creación. Por suerte, el próximo capítulo podré introducir a mi querido Murphy (un personaje que ha cambiado muchísimo en todos estos años), y crear el punto clave para desarrollar un camino diferente para nuestra amada MC.  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten! Siempre estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier duda que tengan, mi objetivo es esclarecer sus preocupaciones sin revelar spoilers.

—Oye MC, ¿no te parece que engordaste unos kilos? 

—Concuerdo, es como si... Como si el vientre se te hubiera inflado un poco. 

El grupo soltó una risa por la broma tonta. Ese día fue simplemente agotador, varios de sus compañeros estaban recostados en la arena frente a la pirámide y bebiendo de sus botellas de agua, el clima en Egipto podía llegar a ser muy traicionero. Los rayos de sol quemaban su piel como un látigo y haber trabajado por tantas horas fue contraproducente, pero la actividad la mantenía ocupada de sus constantes pensamientos sobre el bienestar de su futuro marido. Bill le escribía casi cada día, tomándose cada segundo para preguntar sobre su estado de salud, el progreso de su embarazo y enviándole las noticias más recientes de la Orden del Fénix. 

Era una lástima que no pudiese viajar o aparecerse allá para compartir un poco de tiempo juntos, al menos era cuidada por Charlie y Jacob que la vigilaban y protegían de cualquier pequeña amenaza. En especial su hermano, quien parecía de buen humor a pesar de haber pregonado gran parte de su existencia en crucificar a su yerno. Incluso, podía decir, que se veía entusiasmado por el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre; lo demostraba con abrazos, besos, proponiendo nombres hasta neutrales. MC creyó más que nunca que su hermano superó sus sentimientos prohibidos, finalmente podía respirar con tranquilidad al ver que evolucionó para ser un buen y correcto hombre con intereses comunes. 

—Debe ser porque tengo un mes y medio de embarazo, McFly. —Contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa, sus amigos la solían molestar todo el tiempo con el tamaño de su vientre. Ni siquiera era tan grande, apenas podía distinguirse un diminuto bulto bajo su playera. 

—McFly desconoce sobre la creación de nuevos seres humanos porque es un pobrecito virgen, algún día llegará su iluminación divina. —Comentó Ericsson con burla, recibiendo un codazo por parte del nombrado. 

—Me rindo, vamos a tomarnos un descanso. —Dijo Oscar, saliendo de la pirámide con aire abatido. 

—Podemos con esto. —Animó MC. —Sólo necesitamos concentrarnos, hemos abierto gran parte de los pasadizos en poco tiempo... 

—Y los inferi siguen apareciendo, cada vez es peor. —Completó su jefe de grupo, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado por el sudor de su esfuerzo. —Tengo una mala sensación, parece que estos egipcios estuvieron metiendo sus manos en magia muy tenebrosa e intentando burlar a la muerte. 

—Mientras más tenebroso, más valor tiene. —Dijo uno de los chicos, poniéndose de pie mientras recogía su equipamiento. 

¿Cuánto valdrían en oro las visiones de Harry Potter? Se preguntó aquello mientras caminaba hacia la gran mesa que compartían para comer algo, cubierta bajo un techo flotante se convirtió en uno de los lugares del campamento que solía frecuentar con rigurosa regularidad; puso una mano en su vientre poco hinchado mientras los rompe maldiciones se lanzaban panecillos y discutían de tonterías. 

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Potter vio en sus sueños que Arthur Weasley sería atacado por una serpiente gigante, fue una suerte que lo escucharan y pudiesen ir a socorrerlo antes de que el daño le arrebatase la vida. Pese al susto, su suegro sólo recibió un par de mordidas superficiales que para nada impidieron su recuperación, iría a visitarlo muy pronto dado que su traslado a Londres estaba completo. Añoraba regresar a los brazos de Bill, compartir con él su entusiasmo por el embarazo, a veces las cartas se quedaban cortas en cuanto a los sentimientos que necesitaba expresarle. 

Estiró su mano para tomar una tetera de metal con café, seguramente el líquido burbujeante de buen aroma repondría sus energías. Necesitaba pensar en otra estrategia que ayudase a sus amigos a ingresar a esa cámara oculta custodiada por criaturas tenebrosas o intentar ganar tiempo para leer los jeroglíficos en las paredes cercanas. Al menos así podría abandonarlos sin sentir que no aportó nada de provecho a la investigación, sería su compensación por dejarlos y negarles la oportunidad de seguir haciendo bromas sobre su barriga. 

Una mano golpeó la suya cuando intentaba llevarse la taza de café a los labios, Jacob se la arrebató a pesar de sus protestas. Realmente se había convertido en un futuro tío tan sobreprotector, pronto terminaría por sentirse asfixiada bajo su austero cuidado. 

—Te prohíbo tomar ese veneno, estás embarazada. —Dictaminó Jacob, sirviéndole un jugo de naranja fresco en su lugar. 

—Sólo tengo un mes y medio de embarazo. 

—¿Piensas que correré riesgos? Charlie está de acuerdo conmigo. 

—Charlie me da mi espacio. —Dijo con cariño, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. —Hablando de él, ¿en dónde está? 

—Probablemente en Nueva York, está cumpliendo una misión de la Orden. —Explicó Jacob en voz baja. —Creen que hay un grupo de jóvenes magos tenebrosos sembrando el caos, y es entendible dadas las sospechas de quién es el jefe de ese grupo. 

—¿Y quién es? —Preguntó con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? 

—¿Saber qué? 

—¡No hay nada que saber! —Chilló Charlie, interponiéndose entre los dos. —Miren cuanta deliciosa comida, ¿qué tal si hablamos sobre hábitos alimenticios sanos en época de embarazo? 

Jacob lo miró sorprendido por la interrupción, estudiándolo con la mirada ante la inesperada aparición. Su hermana también hizo un gesto de interés, la había dejado con la duda acerca de aquel grupo de magos tenebrosos y necesitaba saber más acerca del tema, ¿qué acaso no era parte de la Orden también? Esa información le sería revelada tarde o temprano, sólo tendría que preguntarle a la persona correcta. 

—¿Por qué no le dices a Charlie sobre el veneno que te impedí tomar? —Propuso Jacob, intentando desviar su atención del tema anterior. 

—Sólo era café... 

—Me alegro de haber llegado justo a tiempo, por suerte para mañana estarás junto a nosotros en el cuartel y te mantendremos en una jaula para pájaros como protección extra. —Bromeó el pelirrojo. 

Sus palabras reconfortaron el corazón de MC, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Una noche más y estaría lista para partir a su destino. Claro que eso sólo significaba una nueva vida de problemas, con más peligro, más incertidumbre acerca de sus propias decisiones. A veces pensaba en que quizá se precipitaron con todo el asunto del embarazo, pero con una guerra en camino... ¿Qué tan mala decisión podía ser? 

—De hecho... —Dijo Charlie, tomando a Jacob de la manga de su camiseta. —MC se quedará aquí alimentándose adecuadamente y nosotros tendremos una agradable conversación. 

El pelirrojo arrastró al chico al otro lado del campamento, en la distancia ella podía ver los gestos molestos por la discusión. Charlie siempre fue muy expresivo cuando se trataba de conversar, en especial si algo le molestaba; así que era fácil distinguir los signos: los brazos agitándose, el abrir y cerrar de sus manos, su rostro era un libro abierto. 

Por otro lado, Jacob era quien mejor ocultaba sus emociones. Ese se volvió su secreto a plena vista, esconderse bajo unos brazos cruzados y una mirada de plena seriedad. No demostraba ni siquiera preocupación o interés por lo que su compañero le estuviese diciendo, lo que podía llegar a desesperar a más de uno. 

—Oscar. —MC tocó el hombro del chico, pasándole unos binoculares. —¿Crees que puedas leer sus labios? 

—Espiar es grosero. 

—Negarle una petición a una embarazada también. 

El hombre hizo un gesto de derrota, tomó los binoculares y miró en dirección a la pareja de chicos que discutía. Hizo una mueca, quedándose en silencio por unos instantes hasta que pareció sorprendido de una manera poco grata. 

—Parece que tu cuñado está en problemas. 

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? 

—Está hablando muy rápido, creo que intenta decir que estuvo en una pelea o en un ataque. 

¿Estaría relacionado con lo que dijo Jacob sobre Nueva York? Siempre creyó que gran parte de la acción ocurría en Londres, sería raro ver migrar a los magos tenebrosos a jurisdicciones más complejas. Claro que a Voldemort jamás le importaron las leyes o el protocolo, aun así, seguía siendo riesgoso, estaba sacrificando soldados para ver hasta dónde llegarían en terreno desconocido. 

—Disculpen... —Dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos. 

Al voltear, se encontraron con una chica de vestiduras negras y mirada inocente. Jugando con sus manos y con una mirada de preocupación, fácilmente podrían haberla confundido con una simple adolescente perdida. La chica jugó con su cabello, poniendo un mechón detrás de su cabello, aun con esa mirada de cordero degollado. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —MC instintivamente se llevó las manos a la espalda, delineando el contorno de su varita en su bolsillo trasero. Una desconocida en pleno desierto era una rareza, por lo que su primer impulso fue buscar una veloz defensa, pero era una tontería. ¿Por qué reaccionar con violencia? 

—Estoy buscando a Charlie Weasley. 

—Oh, ¿buscas a Charlie? 

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, igual que su cuerpo. Fue arrojada contra la mesa, volteando el objeto y cayendo de forma violenta contra el suelo. A su alrededor comenzó a escuchar el intercambio de encantamientos defensivos, así como de ataque; deseaba levantarse para dar pelea, pero el golpe en su cabeza la retuvo en el suelo por unos segundos más. 

El cielo se llenó de diferentes ventiscas de humo negro que traspasaban el aire y aterrizaban en el lugar requerido, dejando entrever la figura del mago tenebroso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jacob corriera hacia ella, derribando a un par de atacantes en el proceso. Mientras él revisaba su estado buscando alguna herida de cuidado, Charlie los protegía poniéndolos detrás de su espalda y creando escudos de protección. 

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. —Ordenó Jacob, tomando su mano con la intención de hacerla aparecer a kilómetros de la batalla. 

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida. —Protestó ella, librándose de su agarre. 

—Lo que sea que estén planeando, decídanse de una vez. —Dijo Charlie en un gruñido, esquivando una poderosa maldición que intentó atravesar su barrera con la fuerza de un tren. 

Era difícil decir cuántos enemigos rondaban la zona, pero claramente los superaban en números. Ni todo su entrenamiento como rompe maldiciones logró superar las sucias artimañas de sus enemigos; de a poco fueron reducidos a un pequeño grupo que permanecía en pie, siendo arrastrados a un punto sin salida de sus ataques. 

Si quería sobrevivir, debían llevar esa pelea a un terreno que conocieran bien. 

—¡A la pirámide! 

El grupo de rompe maldiciones entró a la estructura, siendo perseguidos activamente por los magos tenebrosos. Se dividieron a través de los pasadizos ya conocidos, el único inconveniente fue que después de varias vueltas, MC perdió de vista a su hermano y a su amigo. Rezó para que Merlín cuidase sus almas, podían sobrevivir a sus atacantes, pero las antiguas trampas eran un tema muy diferente. Esperaba que esas ratoneras humanas pudiesen acabar primero con sus adversarios, puesto que sólo un experto sería capaz de sobrevivir en aquel terreno desconocido. 

—¡Por aquí! 

Con sus talones siendo pisados por sus atacantes, el grupo se escondió en una de las cámaras que despejaron de cualquier sorpresa extraña hace tan sólo unos días. Sellaron la entrada, esperando con sus varitas en alto ante cualquier irrupción, atentos a los sonidos del exterior. Afuera de la cámara oscura escucharon las explosiones, los muros se sacudían por el estruendo y un poco de polvo cayó desde el techo; pocos minutos después, un silencio sobrecogedor inundó el ambiente. 

A paso lento, titubearon antes de aventurarse hacia el pasillo. A medida que avanzaban lograron distinguir los cuerpos de los magos tenebrosos, la gran mayoría parecía haber sido víctima de los peligros de la pirámide. Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, uno de ellos revisaría los cuerpos mientras que el otro buscaría a los desaparecidos Jacob y Charlie. 

Jamás creyó que vería tanta sangre en su vida. El fluido rojo decoraba las paredes, creando grumos asquerosos al tener contacto con el polvo y la suciedad. El olor se volvió insoportable, como si estuviera frente a la presencia de la muerte. Tuvo que detenerse para evitar vomitar, necesitaba despejar su mente, sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse si pronto formaría parte de los miembros de la Orden; esos segundos de paz le permitieron oír una respiración que de a poco se hacía más débil, siguió los quejidos hasta que en una sala vacía encontró a quienes estaba buscando. 

Dudó sobre a quién ayudar primero, llamó la atención de sus compañeros para que tomasen esa decisión por ella. Jacob parecía a punto de abandonar el mundo mortal, lleno de heridas sangrantes frescas que no le daban descanso; por otro lado, Charlie lucía muerto, lo suficiente como para provocar que sus piernas temblaran de sólo mirarlo. El pelirrojo estaba pálido como el papel, inmóvil en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, incluso su piel se encontraba en un estado frío como cadáver; la única razón por la que aguantó su llanto, fue porque al acercarse sintió su leve respiración que lo unía con su lucha por seguir con vida. 

Arrastraron a los chicos hasta la penosa enfermería que tenían en el campamento. Resultaron ser los únicos heridos de gravedad, y aunque tenían un pequeño personal autorizado para tratar heridas ninguno sabía decir con certeza que clase de maleficio mortal le lanzaron a Charlie. Jacob tuvo una rápida recuperación, al ser testigo directo del hecho dijo que fue un hechizo no verbal lo que derribó al pelirrojo, por lo que le era imposible dar alguna pista útil. 

—Creímos que moriríamos. —Confesó Jacob, acomodándose los vendajes del pecho. —Charlie estaba seguro de eso. Somos unos idiotas cobardes, arrepintiéndonos de todas nuestras decisiones cómo si eso valiera algo. 

—La vida te dio una segunda oportunidad. —Le recordó MC, inclinándose para limpiar el sudor frío del pelirrojo. —Tal vez puedas enmendar todos esos errores de los que te arrepientes. 

—Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. —Él hizo una mueca, mirándola con culpa en sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, le costaba encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para hacer frente a sus equivocaciones, en especial dado que se le hacía imposible arrepentirse de lo que sin que ella pudiese saberlo. —¿Hablaste con William? 

—Ninguno puede venir, parece que la están pasando peor que nosotros. —MC se interrumpió, el nudo en su garganta le impedía expresarse claramente. —Les dije... Les dije que quizás Charlie no pasará la noche... 

Jacob estiró su brazo bueno, invitándola a un abrazo que ella aceptó sin demora. Él cerró sus ojos, escuchando como su corazón se partía por cada sollozo; sabía que su hermana jamás podría sobreponerse de la muerte inminente de Charlie. Después de todo, ese chico se convirtió en un pilar fundamental de su vida, quisiera admitirlo o no. Era una lástima que tuviese que acabar así, sin la posibilidad de dar sus últimas palabras acompañado de su familia, alejado de sus amados dragones y con sus secretos muriendo con la única persona que pudo escucharlos. 

Hubo un detalle de la historia que omitió cuando le interrogaron sobre el ataque, algo personal. Lo cierta era que Charlie estuvo semi consciente segundos antes de desmayarse, el pelirrojo estaba tan convencido de su propia muerte que decidió confesarle sus misterios más ocultos y Jacob creyó que no tendría nada que perder si también se abría emocionalmente a una persona que se encontraba en el borde de la muerte. Ahora ambos conocían otra parte del otro y lo que les permitía permanecer en el anonimato fue una simple promesa de muchachos moribundos que querían partir a la otra vida en paz. 

Jamás revelaría lo que conversaron, aun con Charlie vivo o muerto. 

—Sé que esto es lo último que quieres escuchar... —Murmuró Jacob con cautela. —Pero mañana por la mañana tendrás que estar en Londres, es posible que sólo volvamos tú y yo. Tienes que despedirte de Charlie por ahora, volverás a verlo cuando organicemos una ceremonia especial para él. 

MC se alejó con suavidad de su abrazo, apretando los labios mientras unas lágrimas calientes bajaban por su rostro. Volvió a acercarse al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, tomando su mano y recostando su cabeza en el colchón, se permitió soltar un llanto más fuerte cuando escuchó que Jacob la dejaba sola en la enfermería. Sentía que su corazón era oprimido por una fuerza destructora, que su cerebro era invadido por los más terribles pensamientos, lo que la hizo perder su voluntad para continuar, ¿qué haría sin Charlie? Fue él quien la sacó de ese hoyo de depresión que atravesó cuando Barnaby se fue, él se encargó de tomar cada una de sus piezas rotas para unirlas en un perfecto rompecabezas. 

“—¡Levántate! Eres una mujer fuerte y empoderada, ¡levanta tu trasero! 

—Sólo arrójame a un dragón, la criatura hará el trabajo por mí. 

Fue otro día en la reserva de dragones en Rumania, Charlie le permitió vivir en su cabaña mientras buscaba la manera de recomponer su vida. Algo que llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, ya había pasado un año completo desde que se graduó de Hogwarts y MC parecía no demostrar ninguna motivación por hacer algo con su tiempo libre. Aunque sí dedicaba un par de horas a llorar, lamentarse, quejarse, quemar recuerdos de su anterior noviazgo y comportarse como una niña. 

—¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que pasé por toda esta mierda de encontrar al amor de mi vida, ¿y para qué? Me abandonó; “¡sé libre, MC!”, no soy un maldito pájaro. Los pájaros son libres y yo no soy un maldito desgraciado pájaro. 

—Escucha, cariño de mi vida. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa cansada, buscando ropa limpia para comenzar el día. —Barnaby jamás fue el amor de tu vida, todo lo que pasó con “el autor” fue una farsa que debes tomar a la ligera. 

—Mis sentimientos nunca... 

—Lo sé, lo sé, te entiendo. Lo que intento decir es que fue un romance de escuela que ya debes soltar, “el autor” no es un Dios que te decía con quién debes pasar el resto de tu vida. Eso lo decides tú sola, así como elijes atarte a un viejo recuerdo que te hace daño. 

—Entonces decido quedarme a dormir en este cómodo sillón por el resto de mi vida hasta que mi piel desaparezca y mis huesos sean polvo irrecuperable. 

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. —Dictaminó el chico, quitándole la manta con la que se cubría y arrojándole una túnica limpia. —Iremos a Gringotts, Bill dice que siempre están buscando rompe maldiciones. 

—¿Cómo sabes que no aprovecharé el peligro para cometer un horrible suicidio? 

—Porque eres puro teatro, sólo necesitas un poco de ánimo extra.” 

Charlie fue quién le devolvió sus ganas de vivir, de continuar peleando por un futuro. Sería justo si pudiese devolverle el favor, aun si su próxima decisión la perjudicaba terriblemente. 

Fue fácil escabullirse hasta el almacén donde guardaban los pergaminos y objetos encontrados en sus aventuras, la gran mayoría estaba ocupado bebiendo o discutiendo acerca de lo que ocurrió esa tarde. La oscuridad de la noche le permitió mantenerse oculta, alejada de cualquier mirada que pudiese detenerla. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para rebuscar entre los tesoros hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba: aquel pergamino que encontraron la primera vez que se enfrentaron a los inferi, el horrible ritual de la muerte. 

Leyó atentamente las instrucciones, al menos pedía ingredientes que conseguiría fácilmente. Robó un frasco de escarabajos de puntos rojos y regresó corriendo a la enfermería. Si alguien descubría lo que estaba a punto de intentar, la detendrían con justa razón, pero le urgía una solución. Jamás se permitiría perder a Charlie ni a nadie más, no mientras estuviese lo suficientemente loca como para impedirlo. 

Utilizó todos los hechizos posibles para que nadie pudiese ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la enfermería, expulsando cualquier sonido que pudiese alertar al grupo que descansaba afuera. Un cosquilleo conocido viajó por su espalda, había problemas en los que debería mantenerse alejada, pero durante todos esos años se acostumbró a ser quien siempre formaba parte del desastre. 

Arrastró la camilla de Charlie hasta el centro del cuarto; trituró uno de los escarabajos para manchar la frente del chico con la sangre del insecto, pronunciando las palabras del pergamino con precaución. 

—Me ha sido concedida la gran Corona Roja y salgo al día contra mi enemigo, para capturarlo, porque tengo poder sobre él. —Recitó mientras pasaba la sangre sobre su propio rostro. 

Tomó un par de vendajes, envolviendo los brazos de Charlie contra su pecho. La atadura quedó sujeta y el pedazo libre lo utilizó para enrollarlo alrededor de su mano como si fuera la correa que la mantenía unida al cuerpo de su amigo. 

Con los nervios en su garganta, cerró los ojos antes de conjurar sus últimas palabras. No sabía si aquel ritual la mataría, si le quitaría años de vida o la reduciría a pedazos desmembrados. Todo eso daba igual si le permitía darle más tiempo a Charlie, valía la pena intentarlo. 

—He abierto los caminos que están en el cielo y en la tierra, porque soy el bienamado de mi padre Osiris. Soy noble, soy un espíritu, estoy bien pertrechado. ¡Oh, vosotros, todos los dioses y todos los espíritus, preparad un camino para mí! 

Al abrir sus ojos, notó que estaba a la orilla de una playa. Frente a ella había una barcaza de madera, y en su mano se elevaba la venda con la que ató a Charlie como si señalara el camino. Debía seguirla como a una brújula, esperando encontrar a su mejor amigo al final del recorrido. Se subió al bote sin demorar, notando que éste avanzó por su cuenta en cuanto se sentó. 

Los egipcios creían que el difunto emprendía un viaje subterráneo desde el oeste hacia el este, como Re, el sol, que tras ponerse vuelve a su punto de partida. Por supuesto que, un viaje así nunca sería algo tranquilo. Cualquiera podría adivinar los problemas que se avecinaban a medida que diera sus avances en ese mundo de muerte. 

Diminutos peces de color plata pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos, brillaban como si fueran artefactos recién pulidos. Un par de veces creyó ver algo gigante en el fondo de ese tumultuoso mar, pero nunca distinguió nada fuera de lo normal o que mereciera su preocupación. 

El bote dio un movimiento brusco, como si algo se hubiese chocado a un lado. Volvió a moverse sin dejar de avanzar, de izquierda a derecha parecía que viajaba en una canoa de la perdición. Un pequeño demonio marino con cuernos se asomó con violencia por la borda, mostrando sus grandes colmillos. 

—¡Depulso! —Gritó MC. 

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a una isla rocosa cubierta de sombras y niebla, si podía resistir los ataques un poco más podría seguir buscando a Charlie. El problema era que apenas podía mantenerse en pie con el bote moviéndose de forma tan brusca, los demonios seguían tratando de subir y atinó a defenderse con patadas dado que su mente apenas lograba formular un hechizo coherente para la situación. 

Se dio la vuelta para darle una golpiza a uno de sus atacantes que con sus garras parecía haberle hecho un corte en la pantorrilla, pero no se encontró nada. De hecho, parecía que la batalla campal se detuvo porque todo estaba silencioso y en una calma total, incluso el mar parecía un simple lago de verano. Percibió una presencia a sus espaldas, miró por la “popa” de su modesta embarcación, encontrándose con alguno que no supo interpretar. 

Era ella, cuando tenía dieciséis años e hizo su sacrificio para acabar con “el autor”; la boca le temblaba, todavía con sus manos tomando el puñal que clavó en su pecho, parecía mirarla como si le suplicara ayuda. Tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, se acercó para tocarla y la figura se deshizo en el aire como si fuera humo. Al menos ya estaba en la orilla y el vendaje en su mano le indicó que debía continuar con su travesía. 

Comprendió por qué la isla parecía envuelta en tinieblas. Frente a ella se extendía lo que parecía ser un laberinto, imposible de rodear (en el mundo de los muertos nada tiene que ser sencillo). Los altísimos setos arrojaban sombras negras y, ya fuera por la altura o el espero, los sonidos del mar quedaron apagados una vez que se sumergió en su nueva prueba. Sacó su varita, susurrando “lumus” para permitirse ver más allá de sus propios pies. 

El vendaje en su mano le señalaba el camino, senderos que parecían vacíos y seguros. Por alguna razón, aquello le preocupó, ¿no debería encontrarse ya con algo? Temía que el laberinto la estuviese poniendo a prueba, haciéndole bajar la guardia para encontrarse con uno de sus mayores retos. Avanzó unos metros más, dando la vuelta a la derecha en una bifurcación cuando su camino fue interrumpido. 

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Regresar? Sería una buena idea, de no ser porque el vendaje la devolvía a ese punto cada vez que intentaba alejarse. Entonces, si seguía una lógica correcta, se encontraría más puertas si lograba atravesar la primera. Avanzar la llevaría hasta el juicio del alma, antes debía demostrar que era digna de pisar los terrenos de ese mundo. 

Estiró su puño cerrado y golpeó con suavidad tres veces la madera de algarrobo, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó un estruendo seguido de una luz contenida desde el otro lado. 

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo pasar? —Se sintió tonta preguntando eso, pero aliviada al ver que funcionó. Su teoría se cumplió, sus conocimientos fueron validados al seguir avanzando y cruzando más puertas, todas ellas decían “Pasa, pues eres pura”, algo que agradeció de corazón. 

Una vez pasado el laberinto, MC llegó a la Sala de la Doble Verdad. El corazón se le encogió cuando vio a Charlie en el centro, rodeado por un tribunal formado por 42 jueces y presidido por Osiris que evaluaba su vida. El vendaje de su mano dejó de flotar y cayó como le era natural, dando por entendido que ya no necesitaba de su guía puesto que encontró el alma de su amigo. 

—¡Yo os conozco, Señores de Verdad y Justicia! —Exclamó MC, recordando las palabras que estudió en el pergamino. —Yo os traigo lo justo y he acabado con el mal. 

El tribunal, junto con Charlie, no ocultaron su sorpresa ante la chica que avanzaba con valentía hacia ellos, quedándose perplejos por su interrupción y murmurando entre ellos. 

—Yo no he sido mentiroso en lugar de ser verídico, yo no me he enterado de traiciones, yo no he sido malvado. —Siguió diciendo sin titubear. Aquello se conocía como “la confesión negativa”, en la que citaba todas las malas acciones que no había cometido, demostrando la pureza de su ser y dándole la posibilidad de ser escuchada. —Yo no he hecho daño a los hombres ni he oprimido a mis consanguíneos. 

—Eres escuchada. —Dijo uno de los jueces con profunda voz. 

—He venido a llevarme a Charles Weasley. 

—¿Y qué piensas dar a cambio? 

—Lo que sea. —Afirmó, levantando su cabeza con coraje. —Pueden tomar años de mi vida, o llevarme a mí en su lugar. 

Varios murmullos llenaron la sala, dos jueces hicieron resonar su martillo al mismo tiempo y en la misma sintonía. 

—Sí, vemos que tienes mucha vida para dar. —Dijo uno de ellos. —Pero antes de tomarla debemos asegurarnos que reside en un cuerpo puro. 

Con un chasquido de dedos, los pasos de un hombre con una cabeza de perro negro resonaron en la sala, haciendo eco mientras se acercaba con una balanza en sus manos. Anubis extendió su mano hacia ella, como si esperase que le entregase algo. 

—En un plato de la balanza se colocará una pluma de avestruz, la pluma de Maat, que simboliza la justicia. —Explicó uno de los jueces. —En el otro se depositará tu corazón, que simboliza las acciones realizadas por ti. Obtendrás lo que deseas cuando la pluma y el corazón queden en equilibrio. 

MC tocó su pecho, sorprendiéndose al sentirlo como si fuera una masa de galletas; empujó más profundo hasta tocar el órgano que palpitaba con energía. Sin detenerse a apreciarlo, extendió su corazón a Anubis quien lo colocó en la balanza ante las expectantes miradas de los presentes. 

—¡Oh, mi corazón por el cual existo en la tierra! ¡No te levantes contra mí como testigo! —Recitó ella en un susurro suplicante. —¡No te opongas contra mí entre los jueces! ¡No estés contra mí delante de los dioses! ¡No seas intransigente contra mí delante del gran dios Señor del Occidente! 

La balanza se movió con tortuosa insistencia, disfrutando de jugar con sus emociones hasta que decidió que era el momento de parar. Sus platos quedaron quietos, exactamente a la misma altura. 

—¿Gané? —Preguntó con incredulidad, una sonrisa decoraba sus labios y se permitió soltar unas lágrimas de alivio. 

—Acabas de entregarnos vida, considéralo como una derrota con un lado positivo. 

Se reincorporó del suelo, sintiendo que despertaba de un mal sueño. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar bien, la enfermería vacía, la noche silenciosa, los elementos que utilizó para el ritual... Mierda, el ritual. Primero debía esconder todo lo que usó y regresar la camilla de Charlie a su lugar correspondiente. Tomó un trapo húmedo para limpiar los restos de sangre de escarabajo, sonriendo con cariño al notar que el color regresó al rostro de su mejor amigo. Veía como recuperaba la vida a gran velocidad, se abrazó a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas; volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces, aunque eso la terminase por matar. 

Así que, por el momento, todos creyeron que su recuperación fue un milagro inesperado. Incluso Charlie parecía no tener recuerdos de su estadía en el mundo de los muertos, lo que hizo más fácil su trabajo de esconder su secreto. Los tres regresarían a Londres como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dándose una nueva oportunidad para vivir más aventuras. 

Escondido en el noroeste de Londres, a veinte minutos a pie de la estación de King’s Cross, se encuentra el número 12, Grimmauld Place. Tan indetectable como oculta detrás de un encantamiento fidelio, la casa es invisible para todos menos unos pocos. Como cuartel general era más que ideal, los padres del famoso Sirius Black instalaron todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias. Estaba muy bien disimulada, de modo que los muggles nunca llamarían a la puerta, aunque los vecinos ni siquiera saben que el edificio existe, los no magos hace mucho tiempo han considerado el error de numeración que recayó el número 13 junto al número 11. 

Lo último que esperaba MC era encontrarse con tantas caras conocidas. Apenas atravesó la puerta, un torbellino de cabello rubio se abalanzó sobre ellos. Penny Haywood abrazó con especial cariño a Charlie, inspeccionando su rostro y haciéndole cientos de preguntas sobre su estado de salud; luego pasó a MC, hablando rápidamente con entusiasmo sobre todo lo que debían decirse dado el tiempo que pasaron separadas. Finalmente, abrazó a Jacob con fuerza, MC notó que se tomó unos segundos extras antes de separarse de su agarre. 

—Vengan, llegaron justo a tiempo. —Animó Penny, invitándolos a pasar por un largo pasillo iluminado por lámparas de gas y una gran araña de techo. 

Arrastrando su maleta por el vestíbulo, notó que pasaron un enorme retrato cubierto por cortinas y que gran parte de la decoración estaba conformada por serpientes, a excepción de un soporte de paraguas que parecía hecho de la pierna cortada de un troll. 

—Cuidado con esa cosa fea. —Advirtió Penny. —Tonks es propensa a derribarlo. 

—¿Tonks está aquí? —Preguntó MC con sorpresa. 

A un lado del pasillo estaba el comedor, que mostraba una cómoda con el emblema de la Familia Black, escuchó las voces acaloradas de una discusión y sonrió aunque el tema de conversación sonase poco agradable. Las personas en el comedor parecían incluso más sorprendidas que ella al verlos irrumpir en el cuarto, Bill se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor elevándolo en el aire y haciéndolo girar con torpeza. 

—Sorpresa, perra. A que nunca creíste volver a verme. —Dijo Charlie entre risas, luchando contra los cariños de su hermano mayor. 

—Eres un pedazo de mierda escurridiza y te adoro por eso. —Festejó Bill, revolviendo el cabello del chico con entusiasmo. 

—¿Tienen que usar ese lenguaje? —Bufó Molly, acercándose a MC a la vez que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz por las estrepitosas actitudes de sus hijos. —Cariño, ya estás aquí. Déjame prepararte algo de comer, los demás se encargarán de tu equipaje. 

—Esa es tarea del futuro esposo. —Canturreó Bill, tomando el rostro de su prometida para darle un suave beso en los labios. —Te extrañé a ti y a nuestro pequeño frijol de alegría. 

—¿Frijol? Eres tan cursi. —Respondió ella con cariño, robándole otro beso. 

Su romántica reunión se vio interrumpida por un estruendo en la entrada, seguida de varios pasos y un chico que no dejaba de soltar insultos. 

—¡Talbott, hijo de perra! —Masculló el desconocido. —¡Suéltame! 

—Lo haré. —Dijo Winger con una sonrisa, empujando al chico hacia el comedor. Éste último se estrelló contra una de las sillas y cayó con torpeza directo al suelo. 

—¿Talbott? —MC sonrió sin poder ocultarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía ni sabía nada de él desde la graduación. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver al chico que se levantaba y sacudía sus vestimentas con expresión enojada. —Espera... ¿Jae? 

—Mierda, ¿MC? —Jae no tardó un segundo en correr para abrazarla. —Eres mi salvación, dile a esa imitación de paloma que me deje en paz. 

—Te dejaría en paz si desistieras de escapar y escabullirte a donde no te llaman. —Dijo Talbott, dándose un momento para saludar cordialmente a su amiga. —¿Qué tal, MC? Te ves preciosa, felicidades por el embarazo. 

—Carajo, ¿estás embarazada? —Preguntó Jae con la boca abierta como un niño pequeño. 

—En serio, ¿por qué insultan tanto? —Cuestionó Tonks. —Como sea, la señora Weasley ya preparó la comida. 

Aunque es menos ornamentada que los pisos superiores, la cocina sigue siendo una sala grande y cavernosa con una gran chimenea en el extremo opuesto. En el techo cuelgan ollas y sartenes de hierro, y en el centro de la habitación hay una mesa larga de madera, lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan un par de docenas de personas a su alrededor para una comida. 

—Jamás había oído de un maleficio parecido... —Comentó Chiara, colocando los platos sobre la mesa. 

—Fue un infierno, sentí que moría con cada segundo que pasaba. —Confesó Charlie. 

—¿Qué hay de ti, Jacob? —Inquirió Penny con preocupación, ofreciéndole un lugar junto a ella para que pudiera sentarse y explicarle la situación. 

—Un juego de niños comparado con lo que sufrió Charlie, realmente creí que no lo lograría así que fue una sorpresa para todos verlo recuperado de la noche a la mañana. —Afirmó Jacob, tomando su lugar junto a la rubia. 

—Quizás fue suerte. —Comentó MC con una sonrisa. —Por Merlín, extrañaba los platillos de la señora Weasley. 

—Esta mujer me hizo agrandar todos mis pantalones, pero sigue sin lograr que Remus aumente unos kilos. —Dijo Tonks, tomando la mano de su pareja. 

—¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo en la entrada? —Cuestionó Molly, dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Talbott y Jae. —Laven esas bocas sucias. 

—Jae volvió a escaparse a Nueva York. —Explicó Talbott, tomando un pan de la canasta frente a él. 

—¡Tenía asuntos urgentes que atender! 

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? ¿Vender drogas baratas a precios altos? 

—Vete al infierno, Winger. 

—Nos estás exponiendo, pones en peligro toda la operación. 

—Suena como Moody. 

—Es lindo reunirnos después de tanto tiempo. —Dijo MC, levantando su copa de agua con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. 

—Todos estamos un poco tensos últimamente. —Admitió Bill. —Muchos de los nuestros están escondidos o desaparecidos. Ben y Diego dejaron de dar señales de vida hace dos meses, rezamos porque estén en otro país, en una zona segura... 

—Tulip ha intentado localizarlos, pero desde su posición en el ministerio está bajo una vigilancia muy rigurosa. Está a punto de volverse loca. —Añadió Tonks con una sonrisa triste. 

—Podemos discutir todas nuestras desgracias después, MC está aquí y lo justo sería actualizarla en términos más gratos. —Instó Charlie, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga. 

—Términos más gratos. —Repitió Jae haciendo un mohín con los labios. —Crecimos, somos un desastre, y estamos en medio de una guerra que dudamos voltear a nuestro favor. Nuestros amigos están desaparecidos o muertos, da igual porque buscarlos o preocuparnos es un esfuerzo inútil, y ahora estamos en la nada porque Harry Potter destruyó la predicción en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios. 

—Creí que sabías lo que estábamos haciendo. —Contestó Bill con molestia. 

—Creí que ustedes tenían una maldita idea, ¡esto se convirtió en una guerra abierta! 

—¿Es demasiado para ti, Jae? —Bufó Charlie. 

—Paren, no es el momento... —Intervino Penny. 

—No te atrevas a rebajarme de esa manera, si estoy aquí es porque ustedes son unos inútiles que no pudieron proteger a mis padres. —Jae le sostuvo la mirada al pelirrojo. Fue en ese momento que MC notó su demacrado aspecto, parecía haber estado bajo una presión constante, con el estrés remarcado en las bolsas bajo sus ojos. —A nadie le importé un carajo nunca, hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi valor como carnada humana. “Consigue esto, Jae”, “Ve a tal lugar, Jae”, me cansé de seguir sus órdenes, ¿y qué pasó? 

—Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió. —Chiara se acercó al chico poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó con frialdad. 

—Murieron, convenientemente para ustedes. —Continuó Jae entre dientes. —Ahora quieren que sea un prisionero en esta casa, cumpliendo sus caprichos porque es para lo que soy bueno. 

El chico apartó el plato con violencia, poniéndose de pie y marchándose a una de las habitaciones escaleras arriba. Talbott soltó un suspiro, probablemente él era quien mejor podía comprender cómo se sentía, llegaría a crear un lazo personal si el contrabandista se lo permitiera. El animago subió en silencio para buscarlo, dejando al grupo sin palabras que alivien la situación. 

Esa noche se abrazó al cuerpo de Bill en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, preocupada por la cantidad de secretos que esperaban ser revelados. ¿Quién era ella para inmiscuirse en esos misterios? Después de todo, probablemente acortó su esperanza de vida al salvar a Charlie. Disfrutaría los años que le quedaban intentando pelear por una buena causa, algo que valiera la pena para su hijo cuando partiera de aquel mundo. 

Bill puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dejando suaves besos en su cabeza. Buscó su mirada, encontrándose con sus reconfortantes ojos que sabían transmitir la seguridad necesaria; soltó una risa suave cuando sintió las manos de su prometido bajar y tocar la piel bajo su camisón. 

—Pervertido. —Susurró con cariño, frotando su nariz con la suya. 

—Estoy intentando alejar los malos pensamientos de hoy. 

MC abrió separó sus muslos, dejando que su mano inspeccionara aquella zona privada que hace tiempo no tocaba. Se aferró a sus hombros, deleitándose ante las sensaciones que su toque le causaba; intentó apartarse por el temor de ser descubierta, pero se descubrió a sí misma cayendo rendida ante su dominancia, los besos en su cuello y la boca que bajaba para morder sus senos sobre la tela de su pijama. 

Se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir sus quejidos por el éxtasis que experimentaba cuando su futuro esposo comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Sus piernas temblaron, tomó aire y sus uñas se clavaron en él, provocando que dejara escapar un gruñido salvaje. Ella comenzó a decir su nombre con frecuencia, advirtiéndole que pronto acabaría. Bill devoró sus labios, permitiéndole llegar al orgasmo en silencio para que nadie más pudiese escucharlos. 

—Me las pagarás. —Dijo MC, pellizcando la nariz del pelirrojo. 

—Soy humano, ¿puedes culparme por intentar que seas lo único en mi mente? 

—Prefiero que seas sincero conmigo... Aunque, si quieres tener sexo, podríamos... 

—Oh, ¿y yo soy el pervertido? —Bill volvió a acomodarse en la cama, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del de ella. —Creí que perdería a Charlie, que te perdería a ti... 

—Los dos estamos bien. 

—Lo sé, pero... Pudieron haber muerto, y no te puedo perder, no así. —La voz de William se quebró, MC puso una mano en su mejilla al ver que se esforzaba por contener sus lágrimas. —Tú y ese bebé son todo para mí, son mi familia... 

—Estamos en una guerra, tienes que esperar lo peor. 

—No soy tan fuerte, sabes que no. 

—Saldremos de esta juntos. Cuando todo esto termine, seremos una familia. 

Hay muchos momentos en su vida que desearía haber cambiado, éste se convertiría en uno de ellos. Recordaría esa noche por el resto de su vida, pasando desde la tristeza a la ira, de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, pero la memoria permanecería allí como una mancha imposible de borrar. 

Las horas pasaron, como cualquier otra noche cuando todavía vivía en el desierto se quedó completamente dormida. En su sueño sólo se repetía una frase: “Considéralo como una derrota con un lado positivo”. Luego de ganar el juicio, su vientre fue cortado por la espada de Anubis, haciendo que expulse todos sus órganos en un desastre pegajoso y desordenado. Ella se inclinaría para intentar recuperarlos, pensando que bastará con volver a meterlos en su cuerpo, pero es inútil. Es demasiado tarde como para regresar, el cambio es irreversible. 

Entonces despierta, sosteniéndose el vientre en medio de un llanto de lágrimas. Bill sigue dormido, ignorante de lo que ocurre a su lado. MC se levanta de la cama, caminando con sus piernas torcidas por la agonía que crece en su zona íntima. A duras penas llega al baño, necesita mojarse la cara varias veces con agua fría para despejar su mente e intentar concentrarse en pedir ayuda. Debió despertar a su prometido, aunque una voz en su cabeza la instara a no hacerlo. 

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta, un líquido en el suelo la hizo resbalar; con la respiración acelerada y las manos temblorosas notó que había caído en su propio charco de sangre, el líquido emanaba de entre sus piernas, ardiendo como el fuego mismo. Soltó un quejido, apenas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, su mente se convirtió en un torbellino de pensamientos confusos que la alejaban de lo racional. 

Gracias a Merlín, la puerta del baño se abrió y dio paso a la figura de Talbott Winger, quien probablemente apareció por el ruido que hizo al caer. Él reaccionó sin perder el tiempo, llamando a los gritos a Penny y Chiara, despertando a todos los integrantes del segundo piso para que corrieran a socorrerla lo antes posible. 

Deseaba agradecerle, decir algo por la ayuda que todos le estaban brindando; la pérdida de sangre nubló sus sentidos, atormentándola como si hubiese consumido la peor de las drogas. Talbott la cargó hasta la habitación de Chiara, siendo seguido por un histérico Bill que no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, vio la desesperación más destructiva en sus ojos, como si viera el mundo derrumbándose frente a él sin poder hacer nada. Estiró su mano hacia su prometido, dejándola caer al saber que no le permitirían acompañarla. 

Le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, las voces se oían distorsionadas como si viajara en una escoba a toda velocidad dentro de un túnel con mandrágoras llorando desconsoladas. Algo se clavó en su brazo, desearía saber qué. 

—¿Pero estará bien? Necesito saberlo. 

—Vete Jacob, no puedes estar aquí. 

Balbuceó el nombre de su hermano, sorprendiéndose por su presencia, ¿cómo atravesó la habitación? Seguramente Bill estaría furioso, aquello provocaría otra discusión y otra pelea que podría haberse evitado fácilmente. 

—Jacob... —Llamó con voz débil. —Jacob... ¿Hay mucha sangre? 

Lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue el llanto de su hermano. 

Vagó por un terreno vacío, un camino luminoso y pulcro que no conducía a ningún lado en especial. Simplemente siguió avanzando, ignorando que dejaba gotas de sangre con cada paso que daba; una risa conocida resonó a su alrededor, a su lado pasó corriendo Charlie con una enorme sonrisa, parecía lleno de vida y juventud. Su figura se perdió en el horizonte, deshaciéndose junto con la luz blanca que la esperaba al final del trayecto. 

Otra figura se hizo presente, un Jacob de ocho años caminó a su lado sin mirarla. A pesar de que ella detuvo sus pasos, su acompañante caminó sin parar hasta que MC habló. 

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? 

El niño volteó a verla, traía esa mirada que ella reconoció al instante. Los ojos sin emociones, intentando ocultar lo que en realidad sentía. 

—Considéralo como una derrota con un lado positivo. 

No dijo una palabra más, en silencio siguió los pasos de Charlie para perderse en el blanquecino destello. 

De vuelta en el mundo real, notó que Penny estaba sentada a su lado escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos; al llamarla, vio que sus ojos estaban hinchados por atravesar un fuerte llanto. Dejó de parecer aquella chica agradable a la vista para convertirse en la representación de la verdadera tristeza, como un fantasma que vaga por consuelo. Ninguna necesitó decir nada ante el significado del silencio, pero MC requería su confirmación. 

—¿Lo perdí? 

Penny apretó los labios, asintiendo en un intento por ocultar su desgarrada voz. 

Entonces lo entendió. A eso se referían cuando dijo que “tenía mucha vida para dar”, no se sacrificó a sí misma sino al pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre. Por un impulso estúpido, por sus acciones sin pensar, condenó a muerte a alguien que no lo merecía. ¿Cómo podía saber que acabaría así? Su único deseo fue ayudar a su mejor amigo, permitirle permanecer a su lado un poco más de tiempo, nadie le dijo que tendría que sacrificar a alguien más en el proceso. 

El estómago se le revolvió, ella tenía la culpa... Pero no podía dejar morir a Charlie... Pero mató a su hijo por un ritual tonto en el que jamás debería haberse involucrado... La cabeza le daba vueltas, le urgía ir corriendo a los brazos de su pareja para llorar por horas interminables. 

Penny percibió su pesar, sin saber realmente lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. 

—Escucha yo... Tengo esto para ti. —La rubia le entregó un pequeño franco de esencia de díctamo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta. —Sé que es poca cosa, pero a veces me hace sentir mejor. Pienso que todas las heridas cicatrizan con el tiempo y con una pizca de ayuda... Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, ¿entiendes? 

No, MC no lo entendía. Todos se irían en cuanto supieran la verdad, y debían enterarse del monstruo que era. Nadie debía desperdiciar sus lágrimas en una persona tan horrible, necesitaba enfrentarlos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba desgarrar su garganta, hacerse todo el daño posible, desarmar el rompecabezas que Charlie Weasley tardó tanto tiempo en recomponer. 

Saltó de la cama, a sabiendas que Penny la seguiría para impedir que diera un paso más. Bajó las escaleras con la velocidad de un rayo, ignorando a duras penas el dolor agudo en su entrepierna, le daba igual si volvía a sangrar y ensuciaba la preciosa tapicería de esa casa de terror. 

—Fue mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. —Declaró en cuanto entró al comedor, sus amigos la miraron como si fuera un fantasma, Bill parecía terriblemente perturbado y Jacob se encontraba peor que él. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que estar descansando. —Dijo Chiara con su tono de enfermera, intentando llevarla de regreso a su cuarto. 

—¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Murió por mí! 

—Escucha, estás pasando por un shock. —Talbott usó un tono tranquilizador, como si se enfrentase a una criatura salvaje o a una bomba a punto de explotar. —Podemos hablar después sobre esto. 

—¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Quiero morirme! —Sollozó, desesperada porque nadie parecía escucharla. 

—Jae trae una poción tranquilizante, dejé unos frascos en la mesa de la cocina. —Indicó Chiara, moviendo su mano con frenesí para apresurarlo. 

—¡Lo hice para salvar a Charlie! No pensé que terminaría así, creí... Creí... 

—El pergamino. 

La habitación quedó en silencio ante la voz de Bill, tan profunda y tenebrosa como una tumba. Avanzó con lentitud hacia ella, como si la viera por primera vez en toda su larga vida; ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla, la inspeccionaba igual que a un ser extraño. 

—¿Qué hiciste para salvar a Charlie? —Preguntó Bill, ahora sin expresión alguna. 

—Vi... El ritual del pergamino que encontramos... —MC intentaba comunicarse entre el hipo, los sollozos y la respiración agitada; haciendo casi imposible que alguien pudiese entenderla. A excepción de Bill, que la escuchaba tan claro como el agua. —Decía... El pergamino decía... Se supone que ayuda a recuperar a los muertos, a Charlie le quedaba poco tiempo... No podía perderlo... Recuperé su alma, les dije que tomaran la vida de mí y ellos aceptaron... Sólo que no sabía a qué vida se referían... Fue mi culpa, maté a nuestro hijo... 

En este punto, todo ocurre muy rápido y es atroz. Podemos fijarnos en Charlie, que parece incomodo, halagado, perturbado, extasiado, cuestionando su propia existencia y perdido en un abismo de dudas. Sus labios se mueven sin formular palabra o sonido alguno, simplemente está demasiado ido como para decir cualquier cosa. Así que se balancea en la cuerda floja, sin saber si debe estar agradecido por vivir o deseoso de regresar al mundo de los muertos, ¿en qué lo convierte eso? ¿En un inferi? ¿En un zombie? Son muchas preguntas y nadie en la sala tiene las respuestas. 

Por otro lado, tenemos a Bill, que retrocede y necesita sostenerse de la pared más cercana para contener sus ganas de vomitar. Está pálido como un fantasma, abatido totalmente por el doloroso descubrimiento; ¿qué pensamientos pasan por esa mente? ¿Debe agradecer que su hermano está vivo o destruir todo a su alrededor porque su prometida puso la vida de su mejor amigo sobre la de su hijo? Era un manojo de nervios y confusión, ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? ¿podía permitirse, por una vez en su vida, dejarse llevar por la ira? Siempre tuvo que ser el hijo perfecto, el corazón de acero, la mente calmada, pero acababan de darle una de las peores noticias de su vida. Perdió a su hijo, su futura esposa lo sacrificó. 

Eso podría haber sido lo único estrafalario de la situación, sólo que había algo más. Una figura que avanzó con la ira de un huracán, dejándose llevar por el único sentimiento que su corazón supo alojar en ese instante. Jacob peleaba consigo mismo; ¿Qué acaso no se sentía culpable por haberla embarazado a escondidas? Sí, eso pensaba. Hasta que volvió a perder, de una u otra manera su hermana siempre conseguía librarse de él sin importar lo mucho que intentara hacerla suya. No había manera de atarla, ella cortaba todos los lazos y deshacía todos los nudos; fue el descubrimiento de su eterna derrota lo que lo llevó a explotar en un odio inconmensurable. Allí estaba, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, levantando su puño para estrellarlo directamente en la cara de su hermana. 

Nadie hizo nada por unos segundos, incrédulos ante la excesiva violencia. Luego recordaron que era real, que Jacob era capaz de destruir a quien sea utilizando sus puños; así que Penny se abalanzó hacia adelante, empujándolo para alejarlo de la chica que ahora yacía en el suelo con la boca escupiendo sangre. 

La rubia cerró los ojos y los hizo aparecer en su departamento. Abrazó a Jacob con fuerza, intentando contener a aquella bestia que gruñía, gritaba e insultaba; conocía bien sus ataques de ira, lo difícil que era reducirlos al mínimo. Sabía que, dentro de unos treinta minutos, él estaría llorando arrepentido por su actuar, que las palpitaciones bajarían su intensidad, la opresión en el pecho se iría y que el hormigueo en sus manos temblorosas se transformaría en un mal recuerdo hasta el próximo ataque. Recordó aquella vez en el campamento de quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando destrozó el rostro de Félix Rosier por uno de esos ataques que jamás aprendió a controlar. 

—Habla conmigo, Jacob. —Suplicó Penny sin dejar de abrazarlo. —Por favor, habla conmigo. 

El primer paso siempre era esperar a que él se sintiera listo para dejar su estado de rabia, y esperaría lo necesario para asegurar su bienestar. 

Sólo esperaba que en Grimmauld Place estuviesen manejando mejor la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento una relación formándose (?)  
> No creo que este fanfic sea muy largo, recuerden que lo único que tengo son las predicciones de la primera parte por lo que es complicado navegar un barco con pocas coordenadas. De todos modos, me encantan los retos.  
> Por cierto, actualmente nos estamos enfocando en los eventos ocurridos en "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix", seguiremos avanzando hasta "el príncipe mestizo" hasta llegar a las "reliquias de la muerte". Por si a alguien le interesa: MC tiene 24 años. Cuando se graduó tenía 18 años, pasó un año sin hacer nada con Charlie (19 años), contando los cinco años que estuvo en una relación con Bill... Eso nos deja, sí, 24 años. Para los eventos en "El príncipe mestizo" tendrá 25, y cumplirá 26 años cuando se desarrolle la segunda guerra mágica.


	3. Avada Kedavra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se basa en decisiones, algunas dependen de ella y otras no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente! Me pone tan feliz haber introducido ya a todos los personajes que tenía planeados, los cambios en ellos son muy evidentes y me encantará seguir desarrollándolos.  
> Aunque es a partir de este punto que no tengo muy planeados los siguientes eventos, espero que todo lo que he estado imaginando salga de manera natural.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, así que MC decidió esperar una semana. 

“—¡Mataste a nuestro hijo! ¡No puedes seguir actuando de forma tan irresponsable! 

—¿Crees que yo quería esto, Bill? Salvé a tu maldito hermano, ¿podrías ver eso? 

—Oh claro, ¡Gracias cariño por salvar una vida y sacrificar otra al mismo tiempo!” 

Eso salió bastante mal, por lo que decidió volver a insistir en una charla amable. Necesitaba hablar con él, arrastrar la figura que parecía alejarse cada vez más; nunca creyó que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir, la separación entre ellos se volvió asfixiante y los distraía de las tareas que debían cumplir en la Orden. Así que realizó otro intento después de dejar pasar dos semanas angustiosas. 

“—¿Puedes darme un maldito segundo a solas, MC? 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sigues alejando de mí? Me miras como si me odiaras. 

—Tal vez lo hago, no lo sé. No lo resolveré si sigues atosigándome. 

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces necesitas tiempo para repensar tus malditos sentimientos? ¡Estamos comprometidos!” 

La tensión seguía creciendo entre ellos y entre los miembros de la Orden, muchos se sentían incomodos en las reuniones, bajo la constante mirada que se trasmitían separados por unos pocos metros. Las discusiones siempre terminaban en gritos que traspasaban las paredes y nadie se atrevía a interferir por temor a ser el blanco de una posible golpiza o algo peor. Nadie necesitaba más problemas desde la muerte de Sirius, no con las consecuencias de la declaración de guerra siendo cada vez más palpables. 

—Parece que Fudge fue despedido, ahora Rufus Scrimgeour ocupará su puesto como ministro de magia. —Anunció Talbott, apartando su vista del periódico. 

Él y MC se encontraban en la biblioteca, su refugio a la hora de escapar en Grimmauld Place. Los miembros solían evitar aquel sitio por ser oscuro, polvoso y aburrido; ambos decidieron que ocuparían ese cuarto para charlar, igual que como lo hacían en la torre de las lechuzas en Hogwarts. 

—Desearía que me importara. —Bufó MC, sacudiendo la suciedad de algunos libros y ordenándolos correctamente en una estantería. 

—Como tu... Amigo. —Dijo Talbott con dificultad, como si la palabra se le hubiese quedado atorada en su camino hacia ser expresada. —Debo decir que lo que te está pasando con Bil es un poco incómodo para los demás. 

—Sé que es incómodo, pero estoy intentando mantener mi relación a flote. 

—Debería preocuparte lo que discutimos en cada reunión, los problemas que hay allá afuera. Ordena tus prioridades, MC. 

—Tú nunca entenderías lo que estoy pasando; amo a Bill, quiero casarme con él, intentar formar una familia... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? —Suspiró intentando reprimir todos los sentimientos explosivos que guardaba en su interior, tuvo que sujetarse a una de las mesas para evitar llorar como lo hacía cuando William rondaba en su mente. —Estoy harta de que todo sea tan complicado, que todo se me sea arrebatado. ¿Lo merezco? Quise salvar a mi mejor amigo, lo que pasó después fue un accidente. 

—Nadie te juzga por eso... No frente a ti, al menos. —Contestó Talbott con una sonrisa tímida, sabía bien que a Moody le desagradaba la chica por sus acciones irresponsables. —Quiero decir, sacrificaste tu relación y a tu futuro hijo para salvar a tu amigo. Eso no te convierte en la mejor esposa o madre, pero sí en una excelente amiga. 

—Eres terrible para consolar a quien realmente lo necesita. 

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Deja de insistir con recuperar el amor de alguien que no tiene deseos de hacer lo mismo. 

—Jamás creí que esta sería mi vida cuando abandonase Hogwarts... 

—Sí, seguro esperabas ser la esposa de un mortífago. 

Talbott se arrepintió al instante de abrir la boca, más aún cuando su compañera lo observó con una dolida sorpresa e incredulidad. MC dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para avanzar hacia él y enfrentarlo sin darle oportunidad de escapar. 

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó molesta. 

—Nada... 

—No sé con qué derecho te crees que puedes hablar de Barnaby Lee en mi presencia o siquiera hacer comentarios sobre la relación que tuve con él, pero te voy a dejar algo muy en claro: Lo voy a defender porque sé que es una buena persona y que está atrapado en el bando equivocado por culpa de sus padres. 

—Si te comprometieras con la Orden, sabrías que él es un demonio que tortura y asesina sin razón fija. Disfruta su posición de poder, no quieres defender a una escoria como esa. 

—¡Tú no lo conoces! Yo sé bien la clase de persona que siempre ha sido, jamás dañaría ni a una hormiga. 

—Abre los ojos, MC. —Él la tomó de los hombros, enfocando su penetrante mirada en ella. —Eres inteligente, piensa con tu cabeza fría. A menos que... A menos que todavía lo sigas amando. 

—Pasaron más de cinco años desde que nos separamos, escucha las locuras que estás diciendo. 

—Sólo fue un comentario. 

—Fue una acusación. 

Talbott tomó su rostro entre sus manos, clavando sus ojos color castaño en ella. Parecía inspeccionarla en búsqueda de algo que tardaría mucho en encontrar; muchas veces MC consideró que él era capaz de leerla igual que a un libro abierto, pero necesitaba su permiso para inspeccionar más allá de la superficie. 

En ese instante, gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros, MC notó lo mucho que cambió desde su último año en Hogwarts. Tenía las facciones más marcadas, un par de arrugas en su frente por fruncir tanto el ceño, creció un par de centímetros por lo que la superaba ampliamente en altura, sus ojos tenían un brillo más apagado, y lucía casi como un soldado que ya superó demasiadas batallas. 

Recordó que Talbott tenía razones más personales por las que pelear, sus padres fueron asesinados por magos tenebrosos hace tiempo. Deseó tener esas mismas ansias por vengarse de quienes la hirieron, pero seguía buscando excusas patéticas para justificar los momentos más horribles de su vida. Sin ir más lejos, seguía librando a Barnaby de la culpa que la familia Lee cargaba por la muerte de sus padres cuando se negaron al matrimonio. 

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Sé que eres una buena persona, que sacrificarte por quienes amas es tu normalidad, te conozco por más que te niegues a admitirlo. —Dijo Talbott con voz suave. —Sé cuándo mientes, igual que lo haces ahora. Tu corazón nunca fue de pertenecerle a una sola persona. 

—Cierto, soy un objeto de dominio público. —Contestó con desdén. 

La puerta de la entrada a la biblioteca se abrió, obligándolos a separarse el uno del otro. Apartaron la vista incomodos, permitiendo que Alastor Moody sea el primero en tomar la palabra. 

—MC espera en el salón con los demás, Winger y yo tenemos que hablar a solas. 

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, algo en el contacto superficial con Talbott la llenó de una sensación comprometedora. Suprimió una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras, su historia de secundaria es algo de lo que nunca se sentaron a conversar; luego de escoger a Barnaby, los demás parecieron respetar su relación, sin dar ningún comentario al respecto hasta ese día. 

“La esposa de un mortífago”, un comentario cruel dado lo mal que finalizó su romance con Lee. Por mucho tiempo se sintió culpable por haber huido del casamiento, ¿en dónde estaría ahora si su compromiso hubiese continuado? Pero se dejó llevar por sus amigos, por su propio temor e incertidumbre, y lo perdió todo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era una niña asustada que desconocía sus propios sentimientos 

Ignoró la mirada de los presentes en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, al menos no se formó ese odioso silencio que todos hacían cuando la veían a ella, Bill, y Jacob en una misma habitación. Porque lo cierto era que, Jacob solía abandonar cualquier espacio en dónde su hermana estuviera, siempre huyendo sin esforzarse en explicar qué es lo que lo afectaba tanto. Penny era la única que atravesaba esa enorme barrera que el chico puso a su alrededor, defendiéndolo con frases como “Sólo está estresado”, “necesita tiempo para pensar”. MC no entendía por qué la rubia se esforzaba tanto en socorrer a Jacob, después de tantos años seguía siendo un idiota caprichoso. 

Como por un milagro de navidad, Bill se acerca a ella. 

—Estoy listo para hablar. —Afirmó en un murmullo sin ánimo. —Moody y Talbott tardarán, podemos tomarnos cinco minutos. 

Abandonaron el salón, escabulléndose entre las múltiples habitaciones de la guarida hasta encontrar una que les permitiera alejarse lo suficiente para desviar cualquier posible interrupción. Lo que sea que Bill tuviera que decirle, se veía muy malo; en su rostro cargaba una expresión de desdicha, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban, había estado pensando cada noche sus próximas palabras, analizando con detalle todo lo que precisaba decirle. 

Weasley reconsideró en la ardua tarea que era pararse frente a la mujer que amó durante tanto tiempo para comunicarle la manera en la que todo cambió en su relación. Había una pieza que rompía con el esquema del perfecto rompecabezas, un hecho que daba vueltas en su cabeza y le impedía un descanso adecuado. 

—¿Por qué salvaste a Charlie? —Preguntó Bill finalmente. 

—¿Por qué? Es mi mejor amigo y tu hermano. 

—Sí, pero... ¿Por qué? 

—¿Qué respuesta quieres, Bill? —Cuestionó ofuscada, recelosa ante lo que él parecía querer insinuar. —Sabes la relación que tengo con Charlie, jamás me permitiría que le ocurriera algo. 

—Entonces estabas dispuesta a sacrificar una parte de tu vida, o de incluso morir, con tal de salvarlo. Nadie hace algo así por un simple amigo, esa es la clase de actos que haces sin pensar por alguien a quien amas. 

—Oh, ¿crees que esto es una novela? Esto es el mundo real, William. —Contestó molesta, sintiendo la ira subir por su garganta. —Charlie me salvó la vida una vez, sentí que era justo devolverle el favor. 

—No lo entiendes... 

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? Me pediste espacio, te lo di, estoy dispuesta a que todo vuelva a ser como antes y lo que tienes para decirme es una teoría sobre que salvé a tu hermano porque tengo sentimientos hacia él. 

—Sé que tienes una historia con él, que pasaste un año completo viviendo en su cabaña, no soy tan idiota como piensas. —Respondió Bill entre dientes, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Y qué con eso? Jamás volví a estar con Charlie desde que terminé mi relación con Barnaby, tú fuiste mi primera relación después de tanto tiempo; ¿por qué te portas tan infantil? 

—¿Puedo darme la oportunidad de sentir algo? ¿También tengo que portarme como el perfecto Bill cuando estoy contigo? —Masculló molesto, desordenando su propio cabello. —Estoy confundido como la mierda, trato de entender todo lo que pasó sin tener un segundo libre, porque cada vez que estoy a punto de centrarme tengo que ir a capturar a un mago tenebroso o te tengo a mis espaldas forzándome a decirte lo que quieres oír. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que estás confundido? 

—No sé si puedo seguir con esto. —Los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas ante su propia declaración, contagiando su llanto a MC. —Lo lamento, pero necesito estar solo. Tengo mucho en qué pensar. 

—¿Estás...? 

—Lo lamento. 

Su siguiente paso es instantáneo y le impacta mantener la compostura. MC quita el anillo de compromiso de su dedo anular, lo extiende hacia él con una expresión fría como el hielo. ¿La peor parte? Bill lo toma, acepta en silencio que todo acabó, que su declaración es tácita y real. 

El dolor es irónico. Se piensa que no puede empeorar, que una vez que tocas fondo ya es imposible caer en una fosa peor, pero allí está. La agonizante escalada hacia arriba se ve interrumpida por una avalancha de realidad, enormes piedras que representan el sufrimiento desmedido que jamás desaparecerá. Tiene que aprender a vivir con la constante decepción y la terrible realidad que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta: Nunca llegará a la cima. Una vez dentro del pozo, siempre se está dentro del pozo. 

Él deja la habitación, se lleva todo excepto todo el amor que MC sigue sintiendo. Le arrebata su futuro, su pasado, todos los planes que habían construido, pero no se lleva sus sentimientos. Bill es libre, y la deja anclada a un mar tumultuoso del que difícilmente podrá escapar alguna vez. 

Tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para evitar gritar con toda su capacidad, porque sabe que es infantil y no quiere darle el gusto de saber cuánto la lastimó. Prioriza su propio orgullo, ¿qué más puede hacer? Él decidió abandonarla, puede vivir sin un hombre a su lado, sólo sirven para una cosa que ni siquiera es fundamental. Podría mantener a raya su presunta depresión si se enfocaba en servir a la Orden, renunciaría a su trabajo de oficina en Gringotts, se adaptaría a sus obligaciones sin enredarse en los brazos de ningún hombre que arruine su estabilidad. 

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix seguían esperando en la sala, MC subió las escaleras para buscar a Talbott y Moody, su charla privada estaba llevando más tiempo de lo esperado. Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto en el que ambos hombres se encerraron, interrumpiéndose de tocar la madera al escuchar su nombre. 

—MC, es de fiar. —Aseguró Talbott. 

—No, esa chica no me gusta. —Dijo Alastor por lo bajo. —Utilizar magia tenebrosa para devolver un alma del mundo de los muertos, ella se convertirá en un huracán de problemas. 

—Tiene buen corazón, es lo opuesto a una amenaza. 

—Debes aprender a analizar mejor a las personas, ¿no fuiste tú el que me dijo sobre su relación con la familia Lee? Dadas sus regulares peleas con el chico Weasley podría abandonar a la Orden en cualquier momento. 

—MC es inteligente, tiene definidas sus lealtades. 

—Asegúrate que así sea. 

Se alejó a toda prisa de la entrada, corriendo silenciosamente hacia el salón cuando escuchó la pesada pierna del Auror acercarse y a punto de descubrirla. Tomó su lugar habitual junto a Charlie, ignorando la presencia de Bill, así como la novedosa mirada de Jacob. ¿Finalmente decidió dejar de comportarse como un niño? Porque fue ella quien perdió su embarazo y a su futuro esposo; su hermano no tenía nada que lo afectase de verdad. 

—Llevan mucho tiempo esperando, así que iré al grano. —Anunció Moody. —El Profesor Dumbledore ha elegido a Horace Slughorn como el nuevo profesor de pociones, sé que parece tener poca importancia, pero asumo que será señal suficiente para que sepan que es nuestro nuevo protegido. Al menos hasta que Albus consiga lo que quiere. 

Lupin mira a Severus con una ceja levantada, los demás ignoran ese breve intercambio de miradas. 

—Charlie seguirá cumpliendo sus obligaciones en Nueva York, MC puede acompañarlo. —Alastor fija su ojo giratorio en ella. —Asumo que conoces la zona, tienes familia allí. 

—Sí, así es. —Contestó sorprendida por la información que creyó poco conocida. 

—Jae tendrá que darse una vuelta por el callejón Knockturn, nos mantendrás actualizados del más pequeño rumor. 

—Entiendo. —Respondió el chico con desgano. 

—Los demás seguirán con sus actividades, saben bien lo que cada uno debe hacer. 

Jacob salió disparado hacia la salida, igual que hacía después de cada reunión. Como activada por un reloj, Penny lo seguía igual que un insecto con la cabeza baja y en silencio. Parecía incluso más perdida que MC, intentando escarbar entre los secretos del chico sin lograr un resultado satisfactorio. 

—Charlie, ¿quieres acompañarme a Gringotts? —Pidió MC con voz suave. 

—Me apunto, creo que a ambos nos vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. 

No tardaron en aparecerse en el callejón Diagon, sólo que se tomaron su tiempo antes de acercarse al Banco. El pelirrojo traía sus manos en sus bolsillos, mostrando una actitud tímida e insegura, le causaba un poco de incertidumbre qué decir después de la revelación de hace unas semanas. 

—Gracias. —Dijo con rapidez, el calor subía a sus mejillas. 

—Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. 

—Sí, es cierto. —Charlie sonrió, relajándose un poco. —Pero escuché lo que mi hermano te dijo, por mi culpa lo perdiste todo. 

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la imponente figura del banco. Bajo una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido se hayan tras unas escaleras. Las escaleras están flanqueadas por un duende a cada lado, uniformados en oro y escarlata. 

—Voy a dejar de trabajar en Gringotts, me ocuparé de la Orden a tiempo completo. —Informó MC con una sonrisa triste. —No podré estar aquí si tengo que ver a Bill todo el tiempo, en una oficina al lado de la suya. 

—Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano. 

—Ponte en su lugar, Charlie. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme? 

—Entiendo el shock, es sólo que... Tal vez yo no sea el mejor juez imparcial. 

MC lo abrazó con fuerza, claro que él la defendería a capa y espada sin importar sus errores. Charlie siempre la apoyó, cuidándola cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. 

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes? —Murmuró antes de apartarse. 

—Siempre. 

Sin nada más que decir, y asegurándole que regresaría en un momento, atravesó la entrada. Tras esas puertas está el vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que conduje a la sala principal. Una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados en altos taburetes tras extensas mesas. Pasó a los duendes que se encargaban de contar y pesar monedas, buscando con la mirada a Griphook; al encontrarlo, una elegante señorita se adelantó para hablar con el duende. 

—¡Oh, madame Delacour! Mi compañero Bodrog la llevará a su nueva oficina. 

Esperó a que la desconocida se marchara para tomar su lugar frente al duende. En otras circunstancias le habría gustado conocerse más a fondo como una empleada administrativa, descubrir los sistemas de seguridad, investigar aquel rumor sobre un dragón custodiando las bóvedas... Pero con Bill rondando por ahí sería un infierno. Debía abandonar una parte de su vida que ni siquiera alcanzó a vivir, aunque eso significaba una buena ganancia: Alastor Moody confiaría en ella. Una vez que hubiese demostrado lo útil que podría llegar a ser para la orden, toda esa desconfianza desaparecería. 

Claro que su renuncia le dejó un pesar en el corazón, Charlie lo notó apenas abandonó el banco. Tomó su mano en un apretón suave, acompañándola entre la multitud de personas que hacían sus compras habituales. 

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —Preguntó MC. 

—A Nueva York, tienes que acompañarme a hacer el trabajo pesado. 

Un traslador los dejó directamente en la Quinta Avenida, en un callejón escondido detrás de bares y enormes contenedores de basura. Escondieron su transporte detrás de unas cajas con mucho cuidado, dejándolo cubierto por hechizos de protección para que nadie más pudiese verlo. 

Pronto se vio envuelta por luces y el ajetreo de las personas que caminaban de un lado al otro, repleta de apartamentos lujosos, mansiones históricas, quedó asombrada por el símbolo de la bonanza económica de Nueva York. 

Charlie parecía conocer muy bien la zona, sin soltar su mano la dirigió por cada calle hasta llegar a un distrito lleno de bares y discotecas. MC observó que sus ropas desentonaban con la elegancia de los jóvenes que pasaban a su lado con las cabezas en alto, presumiendo sus costosos atuendos. 

—¿No deberíamos vestirnos para la ocasión? —Dijo apenada, imaginando lo bien que le sentaría un vestido con brillos. 

—Nadie nos notará, quédate a mi lado y todo saldrá bien. 

El estruendo dentro de una de las discotecas le provocó querer cubrir sus orejas con sus manos, los muggles podían llegar a ser criaturas gritonas y desagradables; un par de chicas la empujaron al pasar sin molestarse en ofrecerle una disculpa, recibía miradas desde el desagrado a la excitación mal disimulada. 

Ciertamente aquella experiencia era anticlimática, hace tiempo que no salía a ninguna fiesta. En sus nuevos años de adulta disfrutaba de reuniones tranquilas con un par de cervezas, las fiestas descontroladas quedaron como un recuerdo del pasado. Hasta ese momento, donde pudo saborear el viejo éxtasis de eliminar los límites de lo que es correcto. 

Rememorar las épocas de juventud trae a Bill a su mente, todas sus experiencias con “el autor” y la insuperable cantidad de besos que compartieron. ¿Algo habría cambiado si lo hubiese escogido a él en lugar de a Barnaby? Probablemente no, seguro habrían terminado en cuanto el pelirrojo hubiese terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. La habría abandonado con una mala excusa como “voy a estar muy enfocado en mi trabajo”, “atarte a una relación a distancia es incorrecto”, “tienes que concentrarte en pasar tus TIMO”, o alguna tontería parecida. 

Bill siempre fue así, buscaba hacer lo correcto por las razones correctas. Hasta que se hartó de sostener el mundo en sus manos, de buscar una manera de no herir a nadie; supongo que lo entendía, ningún ser humano puede sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo sin explotar. A pesar de eso, le habría gustado que todo fuera diferente; quizás volver a ser niños, compartir un último baile en una sala de artefactos con estudiantes alcoholizados y usando máscaras. 

Pierde en cuenta que hace tiempo que soltó la mano de Charlie, ¿en dónde se metió? Odiaba tener tan poca concentración, estaba perdida en una discoteca que olía a mandrágora quemada y rodeada de personas que se tocaban entre sí todo el tiempo. La luz impedía que pudiese ver más allá, por lo que acabó por caminar a ciegas, pidiendo permiso, saltando asqueada cuando alguien tocaba su trasero, e intentando no llamar la atención de ningún mago tenebroso. 

Tal vez vería mejor si podía conseguir un lugar alto, en lugar era grande y subiendo las escaleras había espacios privados para fiestas de índole personal. Gracias a los vidrios de esas salas podría ver toda la pista de baile con la seguridad de que nadie la vería a ella, ubicaría la cabeza naranja de Charlie con facilidad. 

Con la cabeza baja, aun cuestionándose sus poco elegantes vestimentas, subió hacia el piso superior encontrándose con un pasillo oscuro en donde la música retumbaba contra las paredes. Para su suerte, nadie parecía notarla; demasiado enfocados en sus ligues de una noche como para preocuparse. Sería sencillo escabullirse en búsqueda de un cuarto vacío que diera hacia la pista de baile, seguiría caminando y... 

Frente a ella, un muchacho con ropas oscuras saca su varita su varita con sigilo y se encierra junto a otros en uno de los cuartos. ¿Esa es la gente que Charlie buscaba? ¿Y si él estaba con ellos? Se acerca a la puerta, tratando de captar alguna voz que le indicara que su mejor amigo no estaba siendo torturado por magos tenebrosos, es casi imposible por la música a su alrededor. 

¿Qué debía hacer? Si Charlie no estaba allí entonces se estaría entregando a un desastre incontrolable, pero sí él necesitaba su ayuda... Por una vez, era momento de pensar con claridad sin precipitarse al impulso que recorría sus venas. Primero se comunicaría con alguien de la Orden o incluso podría enviarle un patronus a Charlie para comprobar si era capaz de responderle, luego se infiltraría dentro del cuarto cuando hubiese conseguido el apoyo suficiente. Esa era la opción aburrida, pero jerárquicamente correcta. 

Contra todos sus planes, la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse; retrocedió instintivamente hacia uno de los cuartos, abriendo la puerta y encerrándose allí. El temor a ser descubierta fue más fuerte que cualquiera de sus planes, ni siquiera logró ver el rostro del mago tenebroso para poder identificarlo e informarle a los demás. 

Se sorprendió al notar que alguien la acompañaba en aquel espacio privado, un muchacho de cabello rubio la observaba con un brillo de interés en sus ojos, dándole una pitada profunda a su cigarrillo 

—Creo que no eres la prostituta que pedí. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. 

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, después de todo él era una de las personas más conocidas del mundo mágico. 

—¿Murphy? ¿Murphy McNully? 

—Sí, ese soy yo. Pero temo decirte que estoy pasando una velada personal, no tengo interés en dar autógrafos por el momento. 

—¡Murphy! ¡Soy yo! 

—¿Sí eres la prostituta que ordené? 

—Soy MC, idiota. —Contestó con una sonrisa, saltando a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. 

—Espera, ¿eres esa MC? —Le devolvió el abrazo con gusto, apartándose un segundo para apreciarla mejor bajo las luces led y la poca iluminación que brindaban. —Aun no estoy borracho, déjame decirte que te ves tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi. ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? 

—Es... Un secreto. —Respondió, recordando que debía verificar el estado de su amigo. Se dio la vuelta, abriendo levemente la puerta para inspeccionar el exterior; la habitación que ocupó aquel mago ya estaba vacía, su rastro se perdió. —Mierda. 

—¿Buscas meterte en problemas esta noche? 

—Los problemas me buscan a mí. —Avanzó hasta el cristal que rodeaba parte del cuarto, buscando distinguir a su compañero entre la multitud. —Sé que es una tontería, ¿has visto a Charlie por aquí? 

—¿Charlie Weasley? Su cabecita roja es inconfundible, lo vi dar un par de vueltas en este piso; ¿es tu novio? 

—Es mi amigo. 

—¿Entonces estás soltera? 

MC soltó una risa avergonzada, esa pregunta conducía a una historia que no estaba dispuesta a contar. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? 

—¿Es malo preguntarle a una chica hermosa si está disponible? Respeto los límites, no te diría nada si supiera que tienes dueño. 

—No le pertenezco a nadie, no soy un objeto. 

—Yo puedo ser tu objeto cuando quieras. —Dijo Murphy, guiñándole un ojo y llevándose un vaso de cristal con contenido color durazno a los labios. 

—Te has vuelto muy... 

—¿Desvergonzado? Pierdes toda inhibición una vez que el mundo te da todo lo que quieras con sólo chasquear tus dedos. —Los ojos grises de McNully se enfocaron en el recipiente de cristal entre sus dedos. —Y claro que, tú estás exenta de ser un trofeo que el mundo pueda darme... ¿Tienes hambre? Hay que irnos de aquí. 

—Se supone que tengo que quedarme aquí para... 

—Sí, sí, Charlie y todo eso. Él se las va a arreglar muy bien con su misión de capturar a los magos tenebrosos que andan creando el caos a donde sea que vayan. —Murphy dio pequeños saltos hasta estar sentado en su silla de ruedas, sonrió al ver la mirada impactada de la chica. —Los rumores vuelan, cariño. Por cierto, deberían vestirse apropiadamente si van a salir a jugar a los detectives. 

—Parece que has pasado tiempo con André. 

—Sí, un poco. —El afamado comentarista extendió su mano hacia ella. —¿Nos vamos? Charlie sobrevivirá a tu ausencia por un par de horas. 

¿Por qué se dejó llevar por él? No lo había visto en años y de repente deja que la arrastre a esa lujosa pent-house que parecía sacada de una revista de multimillonarios. ¿Perdió toda su racionalidad? Tal vez Murphy era un mago tenebroso que la engañó, eso explicaría por qué sabía sobre su investigación. El problema aparecía cuando la hipótesis caía por cuenta propia, al mirarlo notaba que sólo era un galán con dinero que no estaba involucrado en problemas que no le correspondían. 

—Tu casa es preciosa. —Halagó MC, observando la forma en la que Murphy hechizaba diferentes elementos de la cocina para cortar verduras y preparar un platillo. —Pero en serio no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. 

—Puedes actualizarme de todo lo que has hecho los últimos años, asumí que estarías casada con Barnaby Lee. 

—Él ya estaba casado, ¿recuerdas? 

—Oh claro, eras “la otra mujer” en la relación. —Comentó risueño, abriendo un gabinete con diferentes botellas de licor. —¿Gustas de una bebida en particular? 

—Optaré por un poco de agua; ¿entonces supiste que estábamos investigando por nuestra ropa? 

—Ciertamente, aunque no es la primera vez que veo al chico Weasley por la zona. —Admitió, moviendo su silla de ruedas hacia una cómoda sala de estar e invitándola a sentarse. —Es mejor que tengan cuidado, las calles dejaron de ser seguras hace mucho tiempo. 

—¿Estás actualizado sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Londres? 

—¿Bromeas? Yo narré el partido de quidditch en el que apareció la marca tenebrosa por primera vez, he dado cientos de entrevistas sobre eso. —Le recordó levemente ofendido. —Además soy un sangre pura, ya han venido a reclutarme. 

—Espera, ¿formas parte de...? 

—Claro que no, nada de eso es de mi interés. —Se dio la vuelta un momento para apuntar con su varita hacia la cocina, terminando el ajetreo que se escuchaba. —Aunque tú pareces bastante involucrada, ¿hay algún detalle que estás omitiendo? Parece que ocultas algo. 

—Estoy pasando por un mal momento actualmente, tal vez eso es lo que ves en mí. 

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? 

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación. —MC se quedó sin palabras cuando Murphy tomó su muñeca y comenzó a escribir en su brazo. —¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Acabo de recordar lo interesante que eres; llámame y ven a visitarme cuando quieras, sola o con una amiga, sé adaptarme a los desafíos. 

—Tan tierno. —Contestó sarcástica. —Todavía me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado. 

—Mi oferta para cenar sigue en pie, te daré la oportunidad de conocer más de mis múltiples cambios. 

Una bola luminosa de color azul interrupción su labia coqueta, MC reconoció el patronus de Charlie al instante. 

—MC, ¿en dónde estás? Nos vemos en el callejón donde dejamos nuestro traslador, necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles. Llega en menos de cinco minutos o vuelve al cuartel. —El patronus desapareció en el aire, dejando a la chica con el corazón acelerado y a Murphy con una sonrisa gratamente impresionada. 

—Te debo una cena. —Prometió MC apenas de desaparecer. 

Charlie seguía esperándola en el callejón, habló frenéticamente al verla llegar sin detenerse a preguntar en dónde se había metido todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente. 

—Rastreamos al grupo, acaban de trasladarse a un bosque entre las montañas lo que significa que tienen una especie de guardia por ahí en algún lado. —Contó Charlie tomando su mano, preparándose para aparecer en el punto de encuentro. —Los demás están allá, tenemos que atraparlos antes de que vuelvan a esconderse en su madriguera. 

En un parpadeo, los fuertes ruidos de la ciudad cambiaron por la calma del bosque. Moody estaba dando indicaciones a los últimos miembros, la mayoría ya había salido a patrullar la zona y perseguir el rastro que el grupo de mortífagos dejó. 

—MC se viene conmigo, tú te quedas con tu hermano. —Le indicó Talbott a Charlie. —¡Deprisa! No hay tiempo que perder. 

Corrió detrás de Winger, impactada al escuchar que el intercambio de hechizos iba en aumento, ¿cuántos magos tenebrosos había en la zona? Habría sido útil preguntar. Quizás si cazaba uno podría demostrar su verdadero valor como miembro de la Orden, escalaría en aquella jerarquía conformada por Aurores. 

—¿Por qué no te conviertes en águila? —Preguntó MC. 

—Si uno de ellos me ve, estaré en serios problemas. —Respondió Talbott. —¡Protego! Maldición, están bien escondidos. 

—¿En dónde están los demás? —Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta, salió disparada por los aires, chocando contra un árbol y aterrizando incómodamente en el suelo. Escuchó la voz de Talbott volver cada vez más lejana, el golpe en su cabeza resultó ser de poca ayuda. 

¿Ese silencio era real? Porque todo se sentía tan tranquilo, incluso había un aroma a... A sándalo y ropa limpia, nada desagradable. Esperaba olfatear el hedor de la sangre, la sabia de un árbol roto o el ardor del fuego. ¿Qué tan lejos estaban los demás de ella? No los encontraría si se quedaba parada allí, por muy doloroso y latente que fueran las palpitaciones en su cabeza. 

Pasos. Alguien está corriendo, lo están persiguiendo. Reconoce al hombre que va detrás del desconocido muchacho, es uno de los confidentes de Alastor Moody y un excelente auror; levanta su varita en alto y el mortífago cae al suelo, pero no tarda mucho en volver a ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo. 

Se acerca a ellos, tal vez podrían compartir la victoria si le ayudaba a llevar a ese malhechor ante la justicia. Ve la espalda del auror, desde allí no puede distinguir la figura de su enemigo, MC cree que seguro será uno de esos hombres feos llenos de cicatrices que abundan tanto en el lado de Voldemort. 

Da un paso, luego otro, comienza a distinguir la figura del joven mago tenebroso que levanta sus manos en alto en señal de derrota. Tiene el cabello marrón, rasgos faciales muy firmes, y anillos de metal en sus dedos; el corazón empieza a acelerarse y piensa que sus piernas se debilitan a medida que reconoce el rostro frente a ella. Sabe que si lo atrapan, lo van a torturar de maneras horribles, y una vez tengan la información lo asesinarán para arrojar su cuerpo a una fosa común. 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita, MC se acercó hacia el cuerpo derribado. Barnaby Lee se lo quitó de encima, mirando con asco al hombre muerto. Él la miró como si la desconociera, como si de repente fueran extraños unidos por un único evento en común. 

Así que se quedan en silencio, mirándose, descubriéndose después de tantos años. Está tan distraída con la figura del hombre que perdió hace tantos años, que ignora los pasos que se acercan detrás de ella. 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? — Esa era la voz de Félix, quien se acercaba toda velocidad hacia ellos. Él también clavó su mirada en ella de forma extraña, como si fuera la última persona que esperaba encontrarse, seguramente se acercó al pensar que MC era otra bruja tenebrosa. 

En otra situación, habría gritado espantada al verlo, en un mejor momento los llevaría ante la justicia. Estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar con claridad, todos los recuerdos se aglomeran en su cabeza, haciéndola atar cabos. ¿Qué más podía ser? Félix le había advertido una vez que su destino como mago tenebroso se selló gracias a su familia, inútilmente se convenció de que él jamás caería en sus redes y que haría lo imposible por escapar. 

Félix estaba allí, preocupándose por el bienestar de Barnaby. Quedó claro que Rosier se convirtió en el protector de Lee, un mago tenebroso tan joven y prodigioso; en una situación más favorable se habría puesto feliz de ser quien los capturara, llevarlos a los interrogatorios le concedería cierto prestigio. 

—Ella lo mató. — La voz de Barnaby salió con un tono incrédulo, parecía esperar que todo fuera una broma tonta. 

MC no se sentía mejor, recobraba la consciencia de sus propias acciones. Notó que seguía empuñando su varita, la bajó temblando, apenas escuchaba las voces conocidas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Claro, cometió un asesinato, pero fue para defender a Barnaby. ¿Por qué lo defendió? ¿Quién era aquel hombre frente a ella? 

—MC despierta, tienes que venir con nosotros. — Félix la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola para que saliera de su ensoñación. 

Escuchó otro intercambio de hechizos, lejos de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el tiempo se les acabase. Detrás de sus estúpidas acciones debía existir una explicación lógica, ¿realmente asesinó a alguien? MC se consideró una buena persona con sus lealtades bien definidas, quería demostrar que podían confiar en ella, que su desliz en Egipto fue eso: un desliz. 

—Que se quede. — Dijo Barnaby, nervioso por los ruidos que se volvían más cercanos. — Llevarla en ese estado es inútil para todos. 

—¿Qué está pasando? — MC soltó la pregunta esperando que negasen los hechos frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos se humedecieron, temerosa de enfrentar la verdad. ¡Siempre sería fiel a la Orden! Jamás se cambiaría al bando de asesinos oscuros, ¿cómo les explicaría a los demás? Ellos debían entender, debían escuchar... 

—Acabas de asesinar a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix para salvar a un mago tenebroso, ven con nosotros o te juzgarán por traición. — Contestó Félix, desviando la mirada hacia las voces que se aproximaban. 

—No puedo ir con ustedes... —Dijo MC con voz temblorosa, todo ocurría demasiado rápido como para procesarlo. — Son magos tenebrosos, yo... Nunca quise asesinar a nadie, vi a Barnaby y mi primer impulso fue... 

—Es traición, MC. — Insistió Félix. Si ella hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, se habría preguntado por qué se preocupaba tanto por alguien que no vio en años. —Ven con nosotros, te mantendremos segura. 

—¿Por qué me involucras? — Murmuró Barnaby. 

Dejó escapar un torrente de lágrimas, sacrificó a uno de sus compañeros para salvar a ese bastardo mal agradecido... ¡Iba a matarlo! Una sensación de odio la invadió, mezclada con la agonía de su presente. Todos creerían que lo asesinó por su historia con Lee, les tomaría unos segundos juzgarla como “la amante del mortífago”, la traidora que le ha estado pasando información a Lord Voldemort... 

—Tenemos que irnos ya. — Apuró Barnaby, le echó una última mirada a su salvadora antes de desaparecer en un estallido. MC creyó ver un atisbo de algo más, una emoción diferente al odio. 

—Es tu última oportunidad. — Félix ofreció su mano. — Déjame salvarte, si te pierdo otra vez... 

MC miró el bosque un segundo, sobre la rama de un árbol notó el águila. La observaba sin reacción alguna, esperando la decisión que ella estaba por tomar. ¿Cuánto vio o escuchó? ¿Conocía la historia completa? 

—Voy contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba muy ansiosa de introducir a Murphy, Barnaby y Félix, especialmente porque estos dos últimos se convirtieron en mi par favorito cuando comencé a planear los cambios en sus personalidades e interacciones.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Guarda silencio, sangre sucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott ayuda a MC a limpiar su nombre, ¿a qué precio?  
> Bill conoce a Fleur Delacour.  
> Charlie se va, se niega a dar razones.  
> Félix cree que lo mejor es compartir su hogar con MC, pero Barnaby no está de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilo el capítulo, me habría gustado agregar sexo, pero eso tiene que esperar hahahahahaha  
> En serio, mis neuronas fallecen cuando no escribo una escena sexual, es mi motor de vida y el aire que respiro.  
> En fin, al menos estoy desarrollando la historia. Me estresa un poco porque no quiero que las escenas sexuales sean sacadas sin un ambiente ya establecido. Me gusta cuando los personajes desarrollan tensión sexual, necesito poder decir "estos personajes se han comido con los ojos durante todo este tiempo, merecen satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas"

En su estado, fue sencillo que Félix la arrastrara a dónde quisiera; el hombre pudo haberla llevado a un calabozo para ser torturada y ella ni lo habría notado. Su mente seguía enfocada en el bosque, en la juzgadora mirada de Talbott desde el árbol, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿volver con la Orden y decirles a todos lo que ocurrió? Él no conocía la historia completa, ¿verdad? A menos que haya estado desde el principio, que hubiera visto el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, en ese caso seguro entendería que todo se trató de un terrible malentendido y buscaría ayuda para sacarla de aquella situación. 

La otra parte de su cerebro se concentró en el presente, ahora entendía por qué esos magos tenebrosos corrían en el bosque, no muy lejos de la zona se levantaba una imponente mansión protegida con una cantidad considerable de hechizos. Se preocupó al darse cuenta que sólo ellos dos iban caminando hacia la entrada, ¿dónde estaba Barnaby? Claro, no debía preocuparse por el hombre que no vio hace años y que demostró ser otro soldado de Lord Voldemort. 

—Escucha, te quedarás en esta habitación portándote bien y sin hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Ordenó Félix con vos suave. —Sé que sueles tomar malas decisiones estando bajo presión, por lo que te dejaré encerrada un rato hasta que regrese, no entres en pánico y no hagas estupideces, sólo déjame cuidarte. 

Lo que proponía era un sueño ideal, ¿quedarse allí y no hacer nada? Al diablo con eso, necesitaba regresar a Grimmauld Place e intentar limpiar su nombre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por lo que tomó la manija de la puerta y jaló de ella para escapar, pero nada ocurrió. 

—¡Alohomora! 

Otra vez, nada. Cerró sus ojos, intentando aparecerse en el cuartel sin lograr resultados favorables, ¿eso era posible? ¿qué clase de encantamiento tenía la habitación para impedirle desaparecer? Para su fortuna, siempre fue conocida por encontrar una solución en los peores momentos. 

—Reducio. —En instantes se encogió a sí misma, pasando por debajo de la puerta y regresando a su tamaño normal en cuanto salió de la habitación. 

¿Ahora qué? Podría regresar con la Orden del Fénix o quedarse a investigar la casa, las dos eran malas ideas poco planeadas con probabilidad de catástrofe así que daba igual su elección. Decidió que se enfocaría en regresar y rezar para que todo estuviese en un ambiente de fría calma. 

Lo cierto era que en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, todo se descontroló un poco porque muchos de ellos alcanzaron a distinguir el momento exacto en el que MC tomó la mano de Félix y desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Jacob se quedó en la cocina, incluso a esa distancia se escuchaba el parloteo altanero de los demás miembros que intentaban buscarle una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido, algunos se negaban a creer que los traicionó mientras que otros clamaban por justicia vengativa. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Penny, sacando al chico del encierro de sus pensamientos. —Allá afuera es una locura, entiendo por qué te alejaste. 

—¿Crees que mi hermana realmente nos traicionó? Actualmente todo va bastante mal, con los rumores de un infiltrado, los magos que siguen desapareciendo... 

—Debe haber una explicación lógica detrás de lo que ocurrió en el bosque, sé que MC es una buena persona que jamás se pondría de lado de esos horribles asesinos. —Penny jugó con una de sus trenzas rubias, parándose a su lado a la vez que intentaba razonar la explicación que él necesitaba con urgencia. 

—Dijeron que se fue con Rosier, sabemos lo que eso significa. 

—Es imposible que ella supiera que Félix es el protector de Barnaby. —Aseguró ella con firmeza. —En todo caso, tal vez se engañó a sí misma al pensar que él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Félix nunca se arriesgaría en mantenerla a su lado, la dejará ir. 

—¿Cómo sabes que no la matará? 

—Estamos hablando de Félix Rosier, nunca superó su fallida historia de amor con ella. 

—¿Esa información vino de un chisme? —Preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa de diversión, Penny soltó una cálida risa. 

—Prefiero decir que me baso en mi intuición femenina, además los rumores dicen que se ha mantenido soltero por más de seis años. Haz los cálculos tú solo. 

—La vida de mi hermana depende de algo tan banal como el amor, estamos perdidos. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, escuchando los gritos de la discusión que provienen del salón. 

—Deberías ser sincero con MC. —Propuso Penny. —Decirle que recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts, todo ese asunto de “el autor” y eso. 

—¿De qué serviría? Estamos mejor así. 

—Tú no, sigues reprimiendo todo lo que sientes. 

—Penny... —Dijo Jacob en tono de advertencia. 

—¿Por qué no quieres contarme lo que sucedió con MC? ¿Por qué tuviste tu ataque de ira cuando perdió su embarazo? 

—Fue una reacción normal. 

—No es cierto; recuerda que me dijiste que aceptarías mi ayuda en tus problemas, pero sigues huyendo de mí. 

—Te advertí que soy un caso complicado, Penny. No esperes que esté dispuesto a abrirte mi corazón, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionada con “ayudarme a sanar”. 

—¿Está mal que me preocupe por ti? 

—Un poco, no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones. 

Las mejillas de Penny se tiñeron de un potente color rojo, ella frotó sus manos sobre su rostro como si el gesto ayudase a desaparecer las horribles manchas. 

—Deberías aprender a bajar la guardia, no todos los que se te acercan quieren hacerte daño. —Dijo ella en voz baja. 

Ambos interrumpieron su conversación cuando un Charlie abatido se hizo presente en la cocina, arrastrando los pies para servirse un vaso de agua. 

—Me largo de aquí. —Declaró el pelirrojo. —Volveré a Rumania. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Jacob. 

—Necesito un maldito respiro, mastiqué más de lo que puedo tragar. —Respondió Charlie, mojándose los labios con el agua del vaso. —Han pasado muchas cosas y yo... En serio necesito alejarme un poco. 

—¿Qué hay de tus deberes para la Orden? —Preguntó Penny. 

—Alguien más se encargará, haré mi parte reclutando magos extranjeros. 

—Si esto es por mi hermana... —Intentó decir Jacob, antes de ser cortado por un Charlie exhausto. 

—No es sólo por ella, es... Todo. 

Ninguno supo a qué se refería exactamente, ni el propio Charlie lo entendía. El chico caminó con la cabeza baja hacia la salida, realmente se sintió incapaz de continuar después de todo lo que descubrió en Nueva York, el corazón le latía como loco al recordarlo. Odiaba dejar desamparada a MC, pero la conocía bien como para confiar en que sobreviviría en su ausencia. 

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada, viendo sin interés a los niños que recorrían el parque de enfrente. Su mente vagaba de un lado al otro, intentando retomar un tema que ansiaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su sistema. Por un lado, a veces se le dificultaba reconocerse frente a un espejo, como si desde que se salvó de la muerte hubiera dejado de pertenecer a ese plano físico, igual que un invitado que pronto volverá a irse. Aparte de eso, lo que ocurrió en Nueva York fue... Una locura. Algo que requería ser olvidado por su propio bien. 

Se puso de pie de un salto, un reconocido gato -con una mancha de corazón en el pecho- lo observaba e incluso le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a unos arbustos. Sin dudarlo un segundo cruzó la calle, esquivando los autos que pasaban, para arrojarse de pleno entre la maleza inofensiva, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas para acercarse al animal que regresaba a su forma humana. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, MC? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harán si llegan a verte? 

—Tenme un poco de fe, Charlie. —Murmuró ella, escondiéndose aún más entre los frondosos arbustos. —¿Cómo está la situación? 

—Horrible, todos creen que desertaste o que siempre fuiste una espía. 

—Claro que no soy una espía, eso es estúpido. 

—Te creo, pero tienes mucho que explicarle a los demás si es que quieren escucharte. —Charlie se lamió los nervios, cabizbajo y algo nervioso. —Regresaré a Rumania. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

—Hace un par de horas perdí mi estabilidad mental, necesito irme para despejar mis ideas. 

—Pero te necesito... 

—Lo sé y lo lamento. —El pelirrojo le dio un fuerte abrazo, intentando capturar la esencia de la chica que probablemente no vería en un buen tiempo. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? 

—También te quiero, Charlie. 

—Y esta será una pregunta un poco rara... En el bosque, ¿viste a Barnaby? ¿Hablaste con él? 

MC se alejó del abrazo, mirándolo con duda. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? 

—Curiosidad. 

—Yo... Tal vez lo vi unos cinco segundos, realmente no tuvimos una conversación. 

—Oh, entiendo. —Charlie suspiró, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. —Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Talbott, es el único que puede evitar que te fusilen contra un paredón. Vuelve a tu forma de gato, te llevaré con él. 

Hizo caso de su orden, subiendo a sus brazos para ser introducida en Grimmauld Place; mientras subían las escaleras hacia la sala, escuchó las terribles decisiones que el grupo pensaba en tomar respecto a su destino. Charlie asomó la cabeza por el salón, evitando que vieran al animal en sus brazos, le hizo una seña a Talbott para que lo siguiera en silencio hacia una de las habitaciones. 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Y ese gato? —Preguntó Winger, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

—Promete que no gritarás. —Ordenó Charlie. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Promételo. 

—Prometido, ¿qué sucede? 

El gato de Charlie saltó de sus brazos para aterrizar con elegancia en el suelo, transformándose en la ya conocida MC. 

—¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó Talbott. —Debí haberte reconocido. 

—Tienen mucho de qué hablar, iré a preparar mis cosas para mi regreso a Rumania. —Anunció el pelirrojo, incómodo al ver la mirada de regaño de Winger. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que has provocado? Tu existencia pende de un hilo ahora mismo. —El chico lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, evitando que alguien entre o escuche su conversación. 

—Sé que se ve mal, pero si acudí a ti fue porque estoy segura de que me ayudarás. 

—¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó Jacob con recelo. —Realmente podrías ser una traidora. 

—¿Disculpa? ¡No quise matarlo! 

—Te fuiste con ellos. — Replicó Talbott, elevando la voz como su compañera. Hace tiempo que dejó de ocultar cómo se sentía y aquello era evidente. — Traicionaste a tus amigos y a mí, nos mentiste en las malditas caras todo este tiempo. 

—¿Me crees capaz de algo así? Fue un accidente, tuve miedo y acepto que huir con ellos fue una mala idea... Pero no permitiré que me trates como a una traidora, le he sido fiel a la Orden desde el primer día. 

—Moody tenía razón al desconfiar de ti, después de lo que ocurrió con William... 

—¡Ni te atrevas a meter a Bill en esto! —Bramó exasperada, harta de ser ignorada. —Sabes que él nunca... 

—¡No se trata sólo de él! Es por todos, siempre tomaste las peores decisiones cuando las cosas se salen de tu plan. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió con Charlie? Un desliz y te metiste de lleno en la magia oscura. 

MC se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando enterrar sus recuerdos con Charlie. Sabía que buscaba quebrar su voluntad con algo tan emocional; le daba igual, él se iría a Rumania con sus dragones y recuperado del evento traumático. 

—Nada de lo que dices está relacionado con lo que pasó. — Insistió MC, tuvo el impulso de saltarle al cuello, sacudirlo de la camisa, golpearlo con tal de descargar su ira. Lástima que se negase tanto a mostrarse agresiva con él. — Sí, lo asesiné porque quise defender a Barnaby. Fue un impulso, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara al verlo? Ahí supe que ustedes me juzgarían sin siquiera oír mi versión de la historia, ¡eres el claro ejemplo! Después de lo que tú y yo... 

—¿Ahora intentarás manipularme? 

—¿Te duele la verdad? — Contestó prepotente, notó que Talbott perdía fuerza en su figura. —Te confíe todo, cada detalle de mi vida. ¿Te importó? Porque actúas como si fuera una desconocida. 

—Demuéstrame que sigues de nuestro lado y traiciónalos a ellos primero. 

—Sólo si te plantas frente a tu querido Alastor Moody y limpias mi nombre. 

Talbott tomó su mano, arrastrándola hasta el salón repleto de gente; los miembros de la Orden del Fénix quedaron en completo silencio al verlos entrar, dudosos sobre cómo reaccionar, algunos simplemente esperaban que Alastor o Winger fueran los primeros en tomar la palabra. Los ojos de MC recorrieron la habitación, además de Charlie también Bill estaba ausente en esa reunión, ¿en dónde podría estar? 

—MC es nuestra espía a partir de ahora, será quien nos pase información sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro. —Anunció Talbott con seriedad, convencido de sus propias palabras. —Yo la incentivé a acercarse, creo que podría aprovecharse de su historia con Lee. 

—Mató a uno de los nuestros. —Recalcó uno de los hombres. 

—Su lealtad flaqueaba, nos quitó un peso de encima. —Contestó Talbott. 

—Así no es como hacemos las cosas, no asesinamos a sangre fría. 

—Tú no, los demás sí... Cuando es necesario. 

—¿Tú lo propusiste? —Preguntó Moody sin expresión alguna, sólo observando. 

—Ella quiere probar lo útil que puede serle a la Orden, es momento de darle la oportunidad. Estará siempre bajo nuestra vigilancia, por si acaso. 

—Piénsalo Alastor, a largo plazo será útil. —Incentivó Remus. 

El ambiente parecía haberse calmado gracias a las palabras de Lupin, como si su voz fuera la palabra santa que remedió la situación. Suspiraron aliviados al ver asentir al jefe de los aurores, como si fuera la confirmación que necesitaban para bajar la guardia. 

—Te quedarás con ellos. —Ordenó Moody, clavando su ojo giratorio en ella. —Inventa excusas para traernos tu reporte de la situación, pero si algo pasa... No seremos gentiles, no a esta altura del juego. 

La reunión finalizó, Talbott seguía tomando su mano; él se acercó a su rostro, sus labios rozaron su oreja, causándole un leve escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. 

—Intenta no arruinarlo. —Susurró antes de irse. 

MC se preguntó por qué todos creía que ella era capaz de arruinarlo todo, podría demostrar su capacidad de mantener todo bajo control. Una estadía en casa de Rosier con Barnaby allí sería tarea fácil, sólo fingiría que no está aterrada como la mierda, seguro ninguno notaría el temor que cargaba ante su presencia. 

Definitivamente necesitaba un abrazo, por muy tonto que fuera. En un momento así, deseó buscar a Bill para que él le brindara las palabras correctas y calmar su revuelta cabeza, ¿en dónde podría estar? Si pensaba igual que ella, lo encontraría en la biblioteca. Sabía que lo correcto era darle su espacio, pero necesitaba romper esa regla por un momento para obtener el consuelo que requería. Después de todo, y por muy enojado que esté, Bill nunca se negaría a ser el mismo chico dulce y compasivo de siempre. Tal vez él creería que no quiso matar a ese hombre a sangre fría, podrían discutir sobre sus acciones, hurgando en la esperanza de que todo mejoraría. 

A unos pasos de la biblioteca, vio que una hermosa señorita entró antes que ella. Reconoció al instante su elegante figura, era la misma chica de Gringotts, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Delacour? Se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta entreabierta, gustosa de saber qué hacía en Grimmauld Place una chica tan... ¿Frágil? Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. 

—¡Oh, lo lamento! No sabía que había alguien más aquí. —Dijo la chica con acento francés. 

MC creyó que había captado su presencia, pero alguien más respondió por ella. 

—Está bien, yo estaba... Limpiando. —Dijo Bill. 

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero te ves algo triste. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? —Preguntó Delacour con voz dulce, causando que MC sonriera desde su escondite. 

—Estoy bien, en serio. 

—Mi madre dice que soy buena escuchando, en especial cuando se trata de problemas amorosos. 

—¿Tu madre te habla de sus problemas amorosos? —Preguntó Bill, acompañando con una pequeña risa. 

—Es una veela, los hombres suelen causarle problemas. 

—Espera, creo que te recuerdo. —Confirmó Bill con entusiasmo. —Eres Fleur, una de las participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, muchos hablaron sobre ti por tu madre y tus orígenes. 

—También te recuerdo, todavía traes ese colmillo colgando de tu oreja. —Fleur sonaba tan dulce que era difícil pensar que estaba coqueteando, de hecho daba la impresión de estar charlando causalmente. —Pero he olvidado tu nombre... 

—William Weasley, todos me dicen Bill. —Él se acercó para estrechar su mano con la de ella. 

—Un placer Bill, ¿ahora me dirás que te tiene tan afligido? 

—No te rendirás hasta averiguarlo, ¿verdad? 

—Soy esa clase de persona que siempre intenta que los demás se sientan bien. —Confesó con una sonrisa, moviendo sus manos con ligereza. 

—Es por la reunión de hace un minuto, esa chica de la que hablaban es... Especial para mí. 

—Oh sí, escuché lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué no te presentaste? Pudiste haber ayudado a limpiar su nombre, aunque parece que Talbott Winger se encargó de eso. 

—Es complicado, pensar en ella o siquiera escuchar su nombre me lastima. —Confesó Bill. —Ahora que surgió todo eso de su escape con Rosier me siento confundido, al final creo que yo soy el problema. 

—No eres un problema, ¿por qué dirías algo así? 

—La alejé de mí. 

—Todos cometemos errores, evita dilapidarte por eso. —MC cerró sus ojos ante las palabras de Fleur, su tono de voz era relajante y sus palabras muy reconfortantes. —Todo tiene solución, lo mejor es que evites minimizar tu propio dolor, a veces es bueno ser egoísta para proteger nuestros sentimientos. 

—Eres buena. 

—Gracias, me gusta ofrecer consuelo. 

Se alejó de la puerta cuando distinguió a Charlie salir de la habitación en la que había residido temporalmente, cargando una enorme maleta. A pesar de que le gustaría seguir escuchando la conversación de Bill, detrás de las palabras de Fleur encontró una verdad inevitable: Sus acciones lastimaban constantemente a las personas que amaba. No quería eso para Bill, no lo merecía. Supuso que encontraría la paz con aquella chica francesa, al menos por un rato. 

—¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó a Charlie, acercándose para ayudarlo con su maleta. 

—Escríbeme, evita los problemas y todo eso. 

—Me harás mucha falta, presiento que el desastre viene hacia mí. —Comentó MC con una sonrisa culpable. —Necesitaré a mi compañero dragón para cuando todo se salga de control. 

—Tu compañero dragón necesita vacaciones. —Dijo Charlie resoplando. Le dio un abrazo rápido antes de hacer que su maleta levitara a sus espaldas. —Volveré en algún momento, temo que no eres la única a quienes los problemas la persiguen. 

Bajando las escaleras, se encontraron con Jae Kim, quien fumaba un cigarrillo sin preocuparse por el intoxicante aroma. Charlie siguió su camino hasta la chimenea para ser transportado de regreso al santuario de dragones, pero MC se quedó a medio camino debido a las siguientes palabras de Jae: 

—Diablos, MC. Apenas terminaste con tu prometido y ya encontraste un consuelo. 

—Charlie no es mi... 

—No me refiero a él. —Jae señaló con la cabeza lo que ella tenía escrito en su brazo, la dirección y el número de teléfono que sobresalían bajo su manga. —Reconocería la letra de Murphy McNully donde sea. 

—Desconocía que ustedes guardasen contacto. 

—¿Quién crees que le vende las drogas? Lo veré más seguido ahora que me toca ocupar el puesto vacío de Charlie. 

—Interesante; aun así, debo aclarar que él y yo no... 

—Entonces es cuestión de tiempo, McNully adquirió cierto tipo de encanto con las mujeres desde que ascendió a la fama. 

MC negó con la cabeza, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la tinta en su brazo, le parecía una locura de solo pensarlo. Por el momento, estaba demasiado herida por su distancia con Bill como para imaginarse en una relación con alguien más, ya sea algo serio o superficial. Esperaba que su relación con el pelirrojo pudiese salvarse, a pesar de todos los errores que cometió. 

Mientras tanto, en la finca de Rosier, ya habían notado la ausencia de MC. Barnaby caminaba de un lado a otro con evidente nerviosismo combinado con una ira asesina, desesperado al ver la templanza de Félix ante un posible ataque de aurores. 

—¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Por qué demonios la trajiste? —Farfulló Barnaby, pateando la punta dorada de un elegante sillón. 

—Ese mueble es caro. —Félix sopló el café humeante de en una de sus costosas tazas, imperturbable ante el berrinche de su acompañante. 

—¡Al demonio con tu casa! Es más, deberías agradecerme que no la estoy quemando para eliminar la evidencia. 

—Vaya, afuera comenzó a llover. 

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en ignorarme! 

—Parece que será una fuerte tormenta. 

—¡Félix! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, buscaré mis cosas y me iré, sabes que no puedo permitirme ser atrapado debido a... —Barnaby se interrumpió a sí mismo, deteniéndose ante sus propias palabras como si temiera revelar lo que ambos ya sabían; su acompañante lo miró con una ceja levantada, esperando que acabase. —Mis responsabilidades. 

—Estaremos bien, MC volverá sola. 

—¿Y qué haremos con ella? Esto es una guerra, Félix. Puede regresar para traicionarnos y te aseguro que no permitiré que me arrebate todo por lo que he trabajado. 

—Porque trabajas tan duro... —Dijo Félix con sarcasmo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco ante el comentario. En momentos así extrañaba la reserva de dragones, las criaturas que lanzaban fuego solían ser más sencillas de manejar en comparación con el joven mago tenebroso. —Asesinando y comportándote como un tonto en Nueva York, lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa así que estamos a mano. 

—¿Cómo podía saber que alguien nos vigilaba? Eres un terrible protector. 

Las palabras de Barnaby quebraron el rostro aparentemente impasible de Félix. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora soy tu maldito niñero? 

—Sólo digo que es tu trabajo cuidar de mi trasero, pero estás aquí muy tranquilo y dejándome hacer mis estupideces. 

—Eres un adulto, aprende a controlarte y a tomar las responsabilidades por tu cuenta; te recuerdo que Diego Caplan se te escapó y yo fui quien te cubrió. 

—Te lo compensé asesinando a Ben Copper, deja ir el pasado. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo escuchando la lluvia que chocaba contra el cristal de las ventanas. Barnaby se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón que pateó anteriormente, soltó un suspiro cansado, recordando a todos los que perdieron por sus aventuras en Estados Unidos. Habló sin mirar a Félix, como si supiera la clase de mirada que él le daría. 

—Sería fantástico si MC no regresa, ¿lo sabes? Pero tú... Eres un inconsciente. —Protestó Barnaby molesto. —Arriesgando todo por una chica de la que no has sabido nada durante años. 

—Mis irresponsables acciones parecen algo que tú harías. —Respondió Félix con una media sonrisa. 

—Que alguien me saque de la pesadilla que es vivir contigo. 

—Puedes volver a tu casa cuando quieras. 

—Cállate, Rosier. 

Uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia Rosier se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, luchando contra los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo, les informó que una bruja había cruzado el campo de protección y que llegaría en cualquier momento. No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta; Félix se puso de pie para abrirle, pero Barnaby se interpuso en su camino. 

—Escucha Félix, haré lo que quieras. Sólo no la dejes pasar. —Suplicó Lee. 

—Dame una razón válida. 

—Hice una promesa, ¿te basta con eso? —Félix lo apartó suavemente de su camino, ignorando su petición. —Por favor. 

—Aunque me conmueve tu buena voluntad, ella está en el mismo juego que nosotros. 

—Podemos borrarle la memoria, no lo sé, inventar algo... —Propuso Barnaby con voz suplicante. 

—Todos me vieron irme con ella, asumen que será su espía, mi deber es protegerla hasta que esta guerra termine. 

—¿Deber? ¿Qué deber? —Cuestionó Barnaby, intentando retrasar el momento del reencuentro lo máximo posible. —No le debes nada, en todo caso debería ser yo quien esté asegurándose de su bienestar. 

—Pero no lo estás haciendo. 

—Sabes el por qué, Félix. 

Por un segundo, Félix se sintió en medio de una encrucijada. Frente a él, estaba el hombre que se convirtió en algo así como el insoportable hermano que nunca tuvo, deseaba satisfacer su deseo egoísta de soledad a sabiendas del dolor que esa chica llegaba a causarle. Haría cualquier cosa por Barnaby, ocultar cadáveres, esconder uno de sus secretos más grandes, limpiar el desastre que siempre ocasionaba... 

Esta vez era diferente, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la chica con la que soñaba sin descanso desde hace tiempo. Ese impulso soñador fue lo que lo llevó a abrir la puerta, permitiendo que su corazón salte como un conejo al ver a MC mojada y desamparada como un kneazle bajo la lluvia. Incluso así, con el cabello mojado y los ojos vidriosos, se veía preciosa; daba el mismo aspecto de cuando era una niña empezando sus años en hogwarts, frágil, tierna, con una enorme fortaleza. 

Habría sido lindo que ella también lo mirase de esa manera, pero los ojos de su enamorada miraban más allá, enfocándose en la mirada de Barnaby Lee. Este último hizo una expresión de seriedad desinteresada, marchándose a la sala de estar que hace momentos compartían; ordenó a uno de los elfos que le llevasen un par de toallas a la chica, envolviendo su húmedo cuerpo con la tela y conduciéndola a uno de los sillones en la sala. 

Félix titubeó al ver que Barnaby trajo su conocido juego de té, mientras MC se sentaba, a sus espaldas le hizo señas a su compañero para que abandonase sus verdaderas intenciones. Barnaby levantó sus hombros, su mirada decía que pensaba continuar con su juego. Rosier pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso; tomó la tetera, volcando el líquido en una de las tazas elegantes antes de ofrecérsela a MC. 

—Te servirá para quitarte el frío. —Aseguró Félix con una sonrisa encantadora, pero falsa. 

Barnaby los observaba desde la otra punta de la habitación, esperando a que ella se llevase el líquido a los labios antes de empezar a hablar. De brazos cruzados y con su profunda mirada daba la impresión de tener el control sobre ella, sin siquiera tener que esforzarse; su cambiante actitud le causaba gracia a Félix. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Barnaby, frío como el hielo. 

—Yo... Descubrí que no tengo un lugar a dónde ir. —Respondió MC. 

—Y decidiste abandonar tu causa para refugiarte con dos magos tenebrosos de alto nivel. 

—Asesiné a uno de los míos, creen que fui una de ustedes todo este tiempo. 

—¿Por qué lo asesinaste? 

Aunque no quisieran demostrarlo, ambos hombres esperaban atentos su respuesta. 

—No lo sé. 

—Mientes. —Dijo Barnaby entre dientes. 

—Sabes que MC dice la verdad. —Le recordó Félix. 

—Está jugando con nosotros. — Discernió Barnaby, sacando su varita. Rosier se puso de pie para impedir lo que fuera que intentara hacer, pero era demasiado tarde. —¡Legeremens! 

Para su sorpresa, no logró ver nada en su mente, lo que es más: Ni siquiera logró entrar, fue como si se hubiese estrellado contra una pared de ladrillos. ¿Cómo era posible? Jamás le ocurrió algo parecido, todos solían ceder ante la fuerza de su encantamiento. Ella se veía tan tranquila, conservando la misma mirada de templanza que Félix usaba en ocasiones. 

—Oclumancia. —Dijo Félix complacido. —Muy impresionante. 

—He tenido malas experiencias al permitir que la gente vea lo que no debe. —Explicó MC, dándole otro sorbo al té. —Creí que tomarme el veritaserum era suficiente para que pudiesen confiar en mí. 

—Te informo que estás haciendo un trabajo terrible en cuanto a ganarte nuestra confianza. —Soltó Barnaby con recelo. —Sólo un idiota creería que eres de fíar. 

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso? —Propuso Félix. —Mañana podemos continuar con esta conversación. 

—¿Qué estás proponiendo? ¿Que ella se quede aquí? 

—Esta es mi casa, Barnaby. Yo decido. 

—Yo también vivo aquí. 

—Por tu propia voluntad, de ese mismo modo te marcharás si mis elecciones te desagradan. 

—Escuchen, sé que todo esto es... —Intentó decir MC. 

—¡Guarda silencio, sangre sucia! —Bramó Barnaby, quitándose de encima la máscara de frialdad que ocultó sus expresiones desde que la vio cruzar la puerta. —¡Traidora de la sangre! 

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó MC incrédula. —Soy sangre pura igual que tú. 

—Traicionaste tu linaje cuando te involucraste con los Weasley. 

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Su fortaleza flaqueó ante la mirada de Barnaby y la información que no creía que hubiese llegado a él por si sola. —Mis relaciones no son de tu interés, la familia Weasley... Son buenas personas. 

—Eso no es lo que se discute. —Dijo Félix con suavidad. 

—¿Tú también? —MC lo miró perpleja. —Son mejor que esto. 

—No finjas que nos conoces. —Farfulló Barnaby. —Ni siquiera te imaginas todo lo que hemos hecho. 

—¿Y tú si puedes opinar sobre mi vida? ¿Sobre mis relaciones? 

—¡Ilumíname entonces, MC! Cuéntanos acerca de tu fantástica vida con los traidores de la sangre, demuéstranos por qué debemos convivir con muggles y mestizos. 

—¿Fantástica vida? Terminé con mi prometido, perdí mi embarazo, y tú piensas que lo importante es separar tipos de sangre de otros. —MC sonrió a la que vez que sus ojos se humedecían. —Tú... Tú en serio no puedes ser Barnaby. 

Más golpes en la puerta, los tres se miran sin creer que sea real. Félix es el primero en reaccionar, tomando su posición como líder neutral que precisa proteger a los suyos. 

—Llévala al sótano, ahora. —Ordenó Rosier, acercándose a la puerta. Al menos la interrupción le daría tiempo para calmar las aguas, su reencuentro resultó mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. 

Se arregló las vestimentas, regresando a su elegante porte antes de presentarse ante su inesperado invitado. 

—Lucius. —Dijo Félix impresionado, dejando pasar al patriarca de los Malfoy. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

—Me mandaron a verificar el desastre que provocó Barnaby Lee, por su culpa hemos perdido a varios de los nuestros. 

—Lo resolveremos. 

Malfoy pasó a su lado rebajándolo con la mirada, como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño. 

—Tienes un apellido que mantener, Evan jamás habría permitido que... 

—No soy él. —Le interrumpió al instante. — Para empezar, Evan murió. 

—En un acto de valentía. 

—Morir con tal de no ir a la cárcel no me parece muy heroico. 

—Limítate a manejar al joven Lee, tenemos a un mortífago nuevo en nuestras filas. Alguien que sí sabe lo que hace y a quién el Señor Tenebroso le ha otorgado una importante tarea. —Informó Lucius con orgullo. 

—¿Quién? ¿Draco? —Preguntó con sorna, el chiquillo siempre le pareció patético. —Barnaby Lee, tiene más conocimientos y experiencia que tu hijo. 

—Curioso, no pensé que lo defenderías. 

—Debes marcharte, Lucius. En este momento estoy ocupado y debo atender mis deberes. 

Acompañándolo hacia la salida, Malfoy se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, levantando su cabeza por sobre su hombro para inspeccionar superficialmente la mansión. 

—¿Hay alguien más aquí? 

—Sólo Barnaby y yo. 

—¿En serio? Mi varita acaba de detectar a alguien más. 

—Lucius, esta es mi casa. —Dijo Félix con dureza. —Y lo que acabas de hacer es una falta de respeto a mi propiedad... 

El jefe de la familia Malfoy pasó de él, siguiendo su varita titilante hacia la puerta bajo las escaleras, puso una mano sobre la manija y estaba a punto de descubrir al intruso cuando algo lo detuvo. No fue Félix, quien se carcomía por dentro pensando en alguna excusa útil, lo que impidió que Lucius abriera la puerta fueron los gritos desgarradores de una mujer que clamaba piedad desde el sótano. 

—La maldición cruciatus. —Dedujo Malfoy. —Parece que sí eres como Evan. 

Félix supuso que fue aquello lo que permitió que Lucius se marchase al fin. Al verlo cruzar la puerta, sus piernas no contuvieron su fuerza interior a la hora de correr escaleras abajo, temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse. Los gritos nunca cesaron, hasta que él llegó al último escalón, gritando para que se detuviera. 

—¡Detente, Barnaby! ¡Para ya! —Félix empujó al chico, para proceder a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica que se sacudía con espasmos. 

—Deberías agradecerme, te salvé el trasero. —Protestó Barnaby. 

—Así no es como funciona esto, resuelve tu mierda en lugar de descargarte con ella. 

—Ella fue quien aceptó, ahora podemos brindarle un voto de confianza. 

Barnaby se marchó, pisando los escalones de la escalera con especial fuerza. Eso habría sido suficiente para sacar a Félix de sus casillas, pero fueron los ojos de MC los que terminaron de quebrantar su alma. Ella tenía esa mirada, los ojos le brillaban aunque parecían apagados, ¿era determinación? No, algo más. Esperanza, como si creyera que podía cambiar algo. MC nunca entendería que cambiar a Barnaby Lee sería imposible, él estaba roto en pequeñas piezas que jamás volverían a encajar. 

Una parte de Félix deseó que ella lo mirase de esa manera, que mostrase otro tipo de interés. Aunque sabía que aquello jamás pasaría, la oportunidad que tuvo una vez fue algo pasajero que nunca logró tener un peso en su vida. Aun así, le gustaba soñar. 

Sí, Félix siempre soñaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué secretos oculta Barnaby? ¿Cómo creen que termine este plan de espía? Alguien acabará llorando, probablemente sea yo.  
> Amo la relación de Félix y Barnaby, por mucho que se odien entre sí. También amo a Fleur porque no pienso permitir que se convierta en "oh, esa maldita zorra se roba a mi hombre" sino más bien en "oh, esa chica es tan agradable y entiendo por qué puede convertirse en un interés amoroso".  
> ¿Algo más para decir? Mis chicos Jae, Talbott, Charlie y Murphy merecen más tiempo en pantalla y pienso dárselos. Lo que significa alargar esta historia a límites insospechados, aunque me dará tiempo para terminar de pulir sus escenas sexuales (sí, ya tengo los borradores).


	5. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC sueña con Charlie y alguien más.  
> La convivencia con Félix y Barnaby es cada vez más complicada.  
> Todos tienen sus propios problemas a resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca tardé tanto en incluir una escena sexual y me estoy volviendo loca, con un poco de suerte en el próximo capítulo podré comenzar a agregar mis vulgaridades. Igual recurriré a su opinión: ¿Debería esperar un poco más o prefieren que les lance el porno desde ya? Siempre me pareció importante crear el ambiente cargado de tensión antes de que los personajes tengan sexo, pero puedo sacrificar mis ideales si a ustedes les da igual (?)

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! 

Oh, un recuerdo. Algo raro, MC creía que al irse a dormir en ese enorme camastro en la mansión de Félix Rosier tendría pesadillas terroríficas sobre la muerte, por lo que una de sus memorias en Rumania resultó ser una sorpresa agradable. 

Así que allí estaba, caminando como si nada en la reserva de dragones, en la búsqueda de su amigo. Su repentina ausencia le preocupó, al despertar leyó la nota que él le dejó en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, detallaba expresamente que tomó el turno de la mañana para poder pasar toda la tarde con ella. Las horas pasaron, pronto anochecería y Charlie seguía sin llegar. 

A pesar de que odiaba salir de la cabaña, fue a buscarlo. Conocía los suficientes hechizos para protegerse de los dragones, en definitiva, no era la primera ni última vez que tendría que enfrentarse a uno. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de maravillarse con las majestuosas y letales criaturas mientras buscaba a Charlie. 

El verdadero problema radicaba cuando la noche se hiciera presente, sus defensas caerían, encontrar al pelirrojo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Tomó ese pensamiento temeroso para impulsarse a sí misma a continuar la búsqueda. La mayoría de los trabajadores estaban lejos de la zona, ¿qué es lo mejor que podría hacer en esa situación? 

—Homenum Revelio. —Siguió el parpadeo de luz que provenía de la punta de su varita, volteando hacia el oeste en ocasiones para ver como el sol daba las primeras señales de ocultarse. 

La guía de su varita la condujo hasta el nido de un dragón bola de fuego chino, la criatura le daba la espalda y saltaba de un lado a otro como si estuviese jugando con algo. MC esquivó la cola que se agitaba de un lado a otro, ¿acaso Charlie se retrasó por estar entreteniendo a esa bestia? Lo regañaría, sin lugar a dudas. 

Sólo que el dragón no estaba jugando con Charlie sino con alguien más, una persona que nunca vio en sus pocas salidas de la cabaña. ¿Trabaja allí? ¿Todo este tiempo compartieron el mismo espacio sin nunca percibir la presencia del otro? El hombre la miró tan sorprendido como ella, apartándose del dragón que gruñó ofendido por la interrupción. 

—¿Félix? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Yo... Vengo aquí de vez en cuando para cumplir algunas tareas. En realidad, trabajo en Perú... Pero nada de eso importa ahora. —Respondió confundido, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te veo hace tiempo... 

—Estoy de paso. —Dijo bajando la mirada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Charlie me está ayudando a poner en marcha mi vida. 

—¿Él...? Creí que Barnaby y tú... 

—No, estoy sola. —Comentó con una sonrisa triste, suprimiendo el llanto que amenazaba con escapar al escuchar aquel nombre prohibido. 

—Lamento escucharlo, sé que eras muy unida a Barnaby. 

—Entonces trabajas en Perú. —Le interrumpió rápidamente, nerviosa por continuar con el indeseado tema de su vida amorosa. —Creí que después de abandonar tu puesto como profesor en Hogwarts habrías regresado aquí, a Rumania. 

—Los caminos de la vida suelen ser inesperados. Una prueba de eso es encontrarte aquí, ¿qué buscas exactamente? 

—Estoy buscando a Charlie. —Respondió con una sonrisa suave. 

—Bueno, me encontraste. —Dijo Charlie a sus espaldas, con la camisa arrancada y una terrible quemadura reciente que ocupaba parte de su brazo derecho hasta su hombro. —Antes de que me grites, ¿podemos ir a mi cabaña para que me ayudes a recuperarme? Prometo que luego escucharé tu regaño. 

—Ven aquí. —MC pasó uno de los brazos de Charlie sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo para emprender su camino de regreso. —Supongo que nos veremos después, Félix. 

—Sí, yo... Me gustaría verte una vez más, antes de que tu “estoy de paso” se convierta en un “al fin me voy”. 

Deseó detener el sueño, pausar el recuerdo que la atormentaba en sus horas de descanso. Si existía algún poder mágico para detener su ensoñación, definitivamente era incapaz de lograrlo; MC quiso tomar su propia voz para decirle a Félix que era su culpa que hubiesen perdido el contacto, que se alejó de todos y que no era nada personal contra él. 

El sueño continúa, igual que la vida misma, tan esclarecedor como lo es un nítido recuerdo. Ahora está en la cómoda cabaña de Charlie, intentando limpiar y cicatrizar la quemadura de su brazo, al verlo sin camisa le sorprende ver que su pecho carece de las características pecas que adornan su rostro. 

—Eso duele. —Protestó Charlie con un gesto de dolor. 

—Dolería menos si no te hubieses escapo para revisar los huevos de ese colacuerno húngaro, pudiste hacerlo en otro momento. —MC depositó un par de gotas de esencia de díctamo en la herida, pasando su varita para vendar la herida con sumo cuidado. —Me preocupé mucho por ti, sabes que debes regresar a casa antes de que caiga el sol. 

—Es parte de mi trabajo, el riesgo y la incertidumbre sobre si algún día me iré para nunca regresar. 

—Deberías ser más considerado teniendo en cuenta que hay alguien esperándote en casa. —MC se dio la vuelta para buscarle una camisa limpia, al mirar su rostro nuevamente notó que Charlie tenía su vista fija en el horizonte, parecía que soñaba despierto. 

—Eso... Eso suena bien. 

—Tierra a Charlie. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa, chasqueando sus dedos frente a su pecosa y somnolienta cara. —¿Me escuchas? Tu mejor amiga sigue aquí. 

—Lo siento, estaba soñando despierto. 

—Sí, Charlie. Tú siempre sueñas. —Tiró los vendajes sucios a la basura, su trabajo como enfermera improvisada había terminado. Caminó hacia la cocina para poner la tetera en el fuego, detrás de ella Charlie volvió a cubrir su pecho desnudo. —No me dijiste que Félix visitaba la reserva. 

—En mi defensa, dejaste muy en claro que nada te interesaba y que sólo querías encerrarte en mi habitación para llorar sin ser interrumpida. 

—Calla, es sólo que... No lo sé, pienso que habría sido agradable charlar. 

—Eso dices ahora, MC. Conociéndote, mañana volverás a encerrarte bajo tus miles de capas de protección, suplicando jamás volver a ver a Rosier... O peor, te acercarás a él para saber algo sobre Barnaby. 

Finalmente despierta, percibiendo su cuerpo terriblemente pesado. Tal vez necesitaría más horas de sueño para superar los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, ¿alguien valoraría su sacrificio? Esa mierda dolió como el demonio y estaba segura de que Barnaby lo disfrutó un poco. Sorpresivamente, pensar en él le provocaba una especie de ardor en el estómago, era inevitable preguntarse cómo fue que pasó de ser un chico dulce a una máquina de odio sin sentido. Una parte del verdadero él debía seguir ahí dentro, ocultándose por poco tiempo. 

Esta vez nadie la encerró en el cuarto, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de salir por su cuenta. Consciente de que estaba pasando por un período de prueba y dado que hace unas horas Barnaby le dio un voto de confianza, sabía que no podría ponerse a investigar la mansión de arriba abajo. Su mejor estrategia recaería en fingir desinterés por temas que evidentemente están lejos de involucrarla, eso retrasaría su análisis, pero haría que se sintieran más relajados con su presencia. Al menos pudo escuchar que Draco Malfoy tiene una misión directa de Voldemort, le daba seguridad saber que no regresaría a la Orden del Fénix con las manos vacías. 

Sus pasos son sigilosos sin realmente proponérselo, tal vez fue una habilidad que desarrolló dado su forma de animago. Agudizó el oído ante las voces que provenían más allá de la sala, seguramente la habitación próxima sería la cocina. Podía tomarse un tiempo antes de presentarse ante ellos, sólo para escuchar su conversación un rato. 

—Otra soleada mañana... Me asquea. —Suspiró Barnaby con gracia. 

—Bájate de mí mesada, Barnaby. Ahí cocinan mis elfos. 

—Si pueden cocinar, pueden limpiar. 

—¿Quieres desayunar algo? —Preguntó Félix. —Debes sentirte agotado después de gastar todas tus energías comportándote como un idiota el día de ayer. 

—Dile a uno de tus elfos que me traigan una botella de vodka. 

—¿Ese es tu desayuno? 

—Y pan tostado. 

—Intenta madurar en los pocos minutos que nos quedan antes de que MC despierte. —Ordenó Félix. 

—Ya despertó, ella nunca duerme hasta tarde. Suele tener sueños muy potentes, si estuviese atrapada en una pesadilla ya la habríamos oído. —Comentó Barnaby, extendiendo un vaso de cristal para permitir que uno de los elfos le sirviera su bebida alcohólica. —Despreocúpate, le preparé una deliciosa taza de café caliente como símbolo de la paz entre nosotros. 

—Está frío. 

—Sigue siendo una deliciosa taza de café. 

—Sabe horrible. 

—Es una taza de café. 

—Dudo mucho que esto sea café. 

—Una taza. 

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos la entrada de la cocina cuando escucharon una risa suave proveniente de MC. Ella apretó los labios, revelando su figura de su escondite y levantando sus manos en señal de derrota. 

—Lo siento, recordé algo cuando los escuché hablar. —Se excusó con una sonrisa apenada. 

—Iniciaste la mañana espiando nuestra charla, buen comienzo. —Halagó Barnaby sarcásticamente. 

—Creí que mantendríamos la paz. —Le recordó Félix. —Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos contigo, MC. 

—¿Encerrarla en su habitación por el resto de su vida? —Propuso Barnaby, dándole un trago profundo a su bebida. —O dejar que la Orden del Fénix la sentencie por traidora, ambas opciones son buenas para mí. 

—Puedo ser de ayuda. —Declaró MC, ignorando las sugerencias de su ex. 

—De hecho, consideré que tus habilidades pueden sernos de utilidad. —Confirmó Félix, dejando a su compañero boquiabierto. 

—Por primera vez, estoy muy seguro de que yo soy el único que está analizando correctamente la situación. —Farfulló Barnaby, dando otro trago de vodka. —Ella puede conservar sus lazos con la Orden, ¿qué le impide huir para contarles todo lo que descubra de nosotros? 

—No haré eso. —Prometió falsamente MC, pensando en todo lo que había charlado con Talbott y en que sería la mejor manera de limpiar su nombre. 

—¿Escuchaste? Ella no hará eso. —Repitió Félix complacido, pero cambiando su expresión al ver que su protegido seguía bebiendo. —Deja eso, hoy es viernes. 

—Voy a beber todo lo que quiera precisamente porque hoy es viernes. 

—¿Te vas a presentar borracho ante tu...? —Félix cortó sus propias palabras, como si temiera continuar con la oración; Barnaby traía el mismo miedo en sus ojos, aunque un poco más aliviado al ver que se guardó la información. 

—Iré a prepararme, ustedes decidan lo que harán. —Murmuró Barnaby, dejando el vaso de cristal a un lado y marchándose con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—¿Ante quién se va a presentar? —Preguntó MC. —¿Su esposa? 

—No, su esposa murió hace unos años. 

—Merlín, no lo sabía... Yo... Lo lamento, es que... 

—Está bien, él la mató. —Félix se acercó para tomar la botella de vodka y guardarla, sabía que la revelación era demasiado impactante para ella y que le tomaría un poco de tiempo procesarlo. 

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sólo haciendo el trabajo de limpieza que los elfos harían, esperando a que la expresión de desconcierto abandonase su bello rostro. Claro que le contaría la historia completa, pero tal vez eso empeoraría su relación inestable con Barnaby. Se enteraría tarde o temprano, a Lee le daba igual que cualquiera supiera lo que hizo; después de todo, fue ese asesinato lo que le dio su posición actual. 

Preparó un poco de té, buscando construir un desayuno placentero para su invitada. Con delicadeza, la ayudó a sentarse frente al modesto banquete, esperando que MC pudiera terminar de procesar la confesión. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella finalmente, jugando con un pedazo de pan entre sus manos. 

—Es igual a un rito de iniciación, la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos tienen que superar una prueba para demostrar que están listos. —Explicó Félix con simpleza. —Barnaby tuvo que asesinar a su esposa, supongo que creyeron que era el amor de su vida o algo así. 

—¿Lo era? 

—Se llevaban bien, aprendieron a convivir y parecía haber algo de cariño. Te lo digo como alguien que los conoció a fondo, así que puedo decirte que eran más una pareja de amigos que se besaban ocasionalmente. 

—Supongo que le lastimó haberla matado. 

—Claro que sí, los unía algo más que un matrimonio... Pero nunca titubeó cuando llegó la hora, fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos y acabar con su vida. —Rosier miró a la nada, parecía recordar el momento con sumo detalle. —Deberíamos dejar de hablar sobre esto. 

—¿Tú tuviste que hacer algo parecido? Ya sabes, matar a alguien. 

—¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos en ti? Tengo entendido que no te gusta la idea de quedarte encerrada en tu habitación por tiempo indefinido. Además, sé que hay un par de personas en la Orden que tienen fe en ti. 

—¿También crees que te voy a traicionar? 

—Eres una chica inteligente, MC. —Félix se llevó la taza de té a los labios, sin borrar su sonrisa levemente arrogante. —Sabes lo que te conviene. 

—Ustedes perderán esta guerra, lo sabes bien. 

—¿Eso crees? Porque hemos acabado con mucho de los tuyos. 

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, simplemente para retarse con la mirada. Félix parecía bastante convencido de sus palabras, quizás un tanto orgulloso de las hazañas de su lado de la guerra; MC, por otro lado, intentaba convencerse a sí misma de sus propios argumentos. 

—Quiero tener libertad para entrar y salir de esta casa. —Declaró MC, poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa. —No soy su prisionera. 

—¿Cómo nos beneficiamos de tu propuesta? 

—Puedo salvar sus traseros cuando haga falta, incluso te ayudaré a controlar a Barnaby. 

—No cuenta si tú serás quien nos meta en problemas, y puedo controlar al joven Lee por mi cuenta. 

—¡Félix, ya me voy! —Exclamó Barnaby desde la otra punta de la casa. —Volveré mañana, no me esperes despierto. 

Escucharon el estallido de las llamas de una chimenea y el inconfundible sonido de los polvos flu, volvieron a la plenitud del silencio en poco tiempo. Félix movió sus labios en un gesto de profunda impotencia, conteniéndose a más no poder ante MC; ella le sonrió, gustosa de ver que tenía razón en cuanto a su incapacidad para controlar al antiguo slytherin. 

—Piensa en mi propuesta, Rosier. —Recomendó MC, dando por ganada esa pequeña riña. —Te dejaré solo para que puedas analizarlo mejor. 

Al menos así logró nivelar el campo de juego, no se sintió tan desprotegida o desamparada ante ese par. Lo mejor en ese momento era darle realmente un espacio para pensar, quería conseguir su confianza sin sacrificar sus ideales o moralidad. En otro momento podría seguir preguntando acerca del comportamiento de Barnaby y por qué de repente parecía odiar los viernes. Ese chico se llenó de secretos tan gradualmente que terminó convirtiéndose en una persona completamente diferente a quien solía ser. 

Abandonó la estancia de Félix Rosier para trasladarse en ese mismo instante al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, tenía que comunicarles acerca de la misión de Draco Malfoy. Información valiosa, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué Voldemort le encomendó una tarea a un joven estudiante? ¿Acaso se encargaría de eliminar a Harry Potter? Una movida riesgosa, ambos seguían dentro de Hogwarts con toda la seguridad que los profesores eran capaces de brindarles. Severus Snape estaba dentro de la Orden y en el colegio, él les avisaría si notaba algo raro. 

El primero en recibirla fue Jae, daba un aire cansado y algo atormentado. 

—Hola, ¿estás bien? Luces un poco... —Las palabras de MC se quedaron en el aire, buscando evitar ofender a su amigo. 

—Talbott está enseñándome hechizos de defensa y ataque. 

—¿Puedes llevarme con él? Tengo información para darle. 

Jae se hizo a un lado, extendiendo su mano para otorgarle permiso de entrada. La acompañó al subir las escaleras, a paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su estilo cambió desde que abandonó Hogwarts, pasando a usar más colores oscuros y abandonando cualquier rastro de su icónica sudadera amarilla. 

—¿Qué tal es ser una espía? —Preguntó Jae, sólo para hacer conversación. 

—Lo normal, dejé que Barnaby me lanzara la maldición cruciatus para que confiara en mí. 

—Eso es muy jodido. —Comentó impresionado, soltando un resoplido. —Talbott la usó en mí, para probar mi resistencia. 

—Lamento escuchar eso. 

—Está bien, supongo que la guerra nos convierte en esto. 

MC detuvo su paso, sintiendo que algo se retorcía muy en su interior; sin anuncio alguno, abrazó con fuerza a su acompañante, él se mostró sorprendido al inicio, pero terminó por ceder ante su gesto de cariño. Cuando ella lo tuvo entre sus brazos, percibió que ya eran adultos, que los juegos de niños acabaron hace mucho tiempo. Al final, la vida nunca les dio un respiro para vivir sin preocupaciones, daba la impresión de que siempre algo los encontraba en su peor momento. 

—¿Sabes? Apenas has pasado unas horas afuera y Molly pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. —Comentó Jae, al separarse del abrazo. 

—Desearía que Bill fuera quien pregunta por mí. 

—Está muy ocupado con su nueva amiga francesa, ambos parecen divertirse en sus clases particulares. —Dijo Jae sin maldad, sólo dándole la información que le parecía pertinente dado al frágil estado de su relación y considerando injusto todo su sufrimiento. —No es tan malo como suena, Bill parece relajarse un poco. 

—Se supone que debería darme igual lo que él haga, Bill decide si vale la pena rescatar o no nuestra relación. 

—No va a abandonar una relación de cinco años por una chica que acaba de conocer. 

—Lo lastimé, arruiné todo. 

—Salvaste a su hermano, hiciste un sacrifico desmedido porque tu corazón es demasiado grande como para detenerse en pensar en las consecuencias. 

MC soltó una pequeña sonrisa, deseó abrazarlo otra vez, pero se aguantó las ganas. Se sintió diminuta a su lado, Jae se volvió un hombre alto y delgado, tal vez un abrazo muy fuerte podría partirlo a la mitad. 

Talbott los esperaba en una de las grandes habitaciones del último piso, se deshicieron de todos los muebles del cuarto para crear un ambiente perfecto en el que podrían practicar sus hechizos. Winger pareció sorprendido de verla allí, dando a entender que sólo esperaba la presencia de Jae. MC le susurró a su acompañante que necesitaría un poco de privacidad, una petición que él no se negó en complacer. 

—¿Así los preparas para una guerra? ¿Enseñando cómo soportar la tortura? —Cuestionó MC. 

—Así se forman los mejores soldados. 

—No somos soldados, Talbott. 

—¿A qué has venido, MC? 

—Tengo que dar mi primer informe, claro. —Contestó MC cruzándose de brazos, caminando por la habitación vacía. —Parece que Draco Malfoy planea algo, su padre dijo que Quién-Tú-Sabes le encargó una importante misión. 

—¿Dijo algo más? 

—Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar por ahora, supongo que ahora eres un soldado lo suficientemente capaz como para manejar mis migajas de información. 

—No has pasado ni un día completo con ellos y ya estás retándome; maneja con cuidado tus palabras, sigo siendo quién te salvó el pellejo. —Advirtió Talbott. 

—Lo que estás haciendo con Jae es horrible y muy poco propio de ti. 

—¿Te refieres a ayudarlo a formar su carácter para sobrevivir en un terreno hostil con amenaza de muerte? Oh sí, soy un monstruo. 

—¿En serio no ves lo que estás haciendo? 

—Me estoy dando cuenta que te has vuelto débil, la antigua MC habría comprendido que a veces se hace lo incorrecto por las razones correctas. —Talbott saca su varita, provocando la misma reacción en su acompañante. —De hecho, es un buen momento para que veas a qué me refiero. 

Talbott lanzó un veloz hechizo que MC apenas pudo esquivar, pronto ambos se envolvieron en un feroz duelo. Era confuso saber la verdadera razón por la que el pleito inició, ¿él lo hacía para demostrar su punto o sólo quería probarla? 

Los hechizos de Talbott eran fuertes y agresivos, sus oportunidades de devolver el golpe se hacían cada vez más diminutas conforme él la acorralaba contra la pared a sus espaldas. ¿De dónde sacó tanto poder? ¿Sus habilidades fueron orientadas por el evento traumático que supuso perder a sus padres? Él estaba siendo guiado por la venganza, poniendo sus intereses por sobre los demás. 

Mientras se protegía del fuego que provenía de la varita de su atacante, creyó oír la inconfundible risa de Bill. Sus defensas bajaron en el momento en el que recordó las palabras de Jae, lejos de contraer una ira que le diera un impulso para seguir peleando, bajó su varita a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Lo último que deseaba mostrarle a Talbott eran lágrimas tontas por historias que sólo ocurrían en su cabeza, pero dejó que él diera el golpe final para darle fin al duelo. 

Siguió atenta a cualquier sonido, mirando la puerta, intentando captar la compañía de una risa femenina. Se sobresaltó cuando una de las manos de Talbott dio un fuerte golpe a su lado, dejándola atrapada entre su brazo y la cercanía de su cuerpo. 

—Si te sigues dejando llevar por sentimentalismos no durarás un día con Rosier y Lee. —Susurró Talbott, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. —Vuelve cuando quieras, pronto comprenderás lo desprotegida que realmente estás. 

Se abrazó a sí misma en cuanto él abandonó la vacía habitación; ¿por qué debía hacerle caso? No era tan débil como aparentaba, sólo dejó llevar un segundo... Y pensándolo mejor, necesitaba ir a aclarar ciertos asuntos con Bill. Porque, ¿qué derecho tenía de hablar con esa chica? Por supuesto que estaban separados y se dieron un tiempo para aclarar ideas, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser un permiso para entablar una relación con otra persona. 

Salió de la habitación decidida a dejar en claro sus términos, de paso aprovecharía para buscar sus pertenencias. Si planeaba quedarse un tiempo en la mansión de Rosier, lo mejor sería llevarse la maleta que apenas tuvo tiempo de desempacar completamente en el poco tiempo que estuvo dentro de la Orden. 

MC no se preparó lo suficiente para encontrar a Bill y Fleur en la habitación, charlando y riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La rubia se veía tan alegre, adorable, educada, todo lo que nunca creyó que alguna vez podría llegar a ser; era imposible odiarla por ser como es, una chica normal con encantos mágicos. Incluso Bill lucía tan diferente de la última vez que lo vio, feliz y juvenil, recordándole los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. 

Pero la sonrisa de su ex prometido desapareció en cuanto la vio parada en la puerta, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Fleur fue veloz al captar el aura de tensión que ambos desprendían, y aunque deseaba ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas, bajó la cabeza para disculparse antes de salir de la habitación. 

—No te esperaba aquí. —Dijo Bill, cerrando la puerta para permitirse un poco de privacidad. 

—Vine a recoger mis cosas y a darle mi informe a Talbott. —MC recogió sus pertenencias, colocándolas sin prisa en su maleta. —Esa chica luce agradable, veo que te hiciste su amigo muy rápido. 

—Lo es, Fleur es buena persona. Pero supongo que eso no te interesa. 

—Sólo digo que me parece raro que hayas hecho una nueva amiga en cuanto terminaste nuestra relación, aclárame eso: ¿terminamos? Sería lindo saberlo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decirles a Barnaby y Félix que ya estás soltera? Sí, también puedo jugar ese juego. —Contestó Bill desafiante. —El tiempo que te pedí fue para resolver y superar el hecho de que asesinaste a resolver y superar el hecho de que asesinaste a nuestro futuro hijo para salvar a mi hermano con el cual conviviste un año antes de estar conmigo. 

—¿Sigues con esa estupidez? Ya te dije que no tengo nada con Charlie, es mi mejor amigo. 

—Entonces podemos continuar con tu presunta relación con Barnaby y Félix, porque ahora vivirás con ellos, ¿no es así? Por eso recoges tus cosas. 

—¿Qué relación? Estoy haciendo esto por la Orden. 

—Sí, claro sigue convenciéndote sobre eso. 

—¡Tú me pediste el maldito tiempo! ¡Tú terminaste conmigo! —Exclamó MC, cerrando con fuerza su equipaje y cargándolo fuera de la habitación. —Nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que hice en Egipto para impedir la muerte de Charlie, y tú eres el que está mal si no ves el dolor que me causó todo lo que tuve que hacer para salvarlo. 

—MC, ¡vuelve aquí ahora! 

—Resuelve tus inseguridades antes de meterte conmigo. —Gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras, molesta por su poco autocontrol y comprendiendo las advertencias de Talbott. Ahora comprendía porque a Jacob nunca le cayó bien, pero no justificaría totalmente su odio. 

Pensando en su hermano es que decidió que también hablaría con él, después de lo que ocurrió con la pérdida de su embarazo, él también se alejó. Todavía necesitaba a Jacob, extrañaba sus cariños antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, anhelaba retomar sus viejas conversaciones y pasar tiempo juntos. Más que nada, le interesaba poder descargarse con alguien sobre sus inconvenientes con Bill. 

—Entonces, Beatrice nunca pierde su varita. —Comentaba Penny, con las manos llenas de harina y de espaldas a ella. —Lo que sucedió fue que la tenía entre los pliegues de su túnica, casi pierde la cabeza por eso. 

Prestándole atención a los alimentos que intentaba preparar, la chica creadora de pociones parecía estar en su elemento, y Jacob estaba feliz de acompañarla. Claro que, él no le daba su completa atención, puesto que se la pasaba muy entretenido leyendo el periódico. Por un segundo, MC creyó ver una conexión, pero eso en Jacob era imposible teniendo en cuenta su fama con las malas relaciones. 

—Jacob, ¿podemos hablar? —Aun con la maleta en mano, MC se sintió un poco tonta y pequeña igual que cuando era niña. 

Temía que él rechazara su invitación a una charla, pero prácticamente saltó de la silla para acercarse a ella. Algo que Penny desaprobó con la mirada, aunque se guardó sus comentarios luego de verlos salir al lúgubre pasillo. Haywood siempre se consideró a sí misma una persona poco entrometida, sólo no le gustaba para nada ver que Jacob se volvía tan sumiso apenas escuchaba la voz de su hermana, ¿algún día superaría sus sentimientos prohibidos? Deseaba que sí, porque MC siempre lo lastimaba, quisiera o no. 

—Creí que te llevaría más tiempo volver. —Murmuró Jacob, notando el equipaje que ella cargaba en sus manos. —Supongo que en realidad no estoy tan equivocado. 

—Pensé que evitarías hablar conmigo, has estado raro desde que perdí mi embarazo. 

Jacob hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada un segundo, un actuar que MC no logró descifrar. 

—Lamento haberte golpeado. —Dijo Jacob. 

—Está bien. Quiero decir, no está bien, pero está... Bien. —Respondió ella con inseguridad, levantando sus hombros. —Sé que a veces tus ataques de ira suelen ser incontrolables. 

—Sí, Penny intenta ayudarme con eso. 

—Oh, ¿ustedes están...? 

—Merlín, claro que no. —Negó Jacob, espantado por la posibilidad. —Sabes que nada de eso me atrae, el amor es para idiotas. 

—Hablas como un niño. —Dijo MC, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. —Te he extrañado, a veces me agradas. 

—Gracias, tú también sueles caerme bien en ocasiones. 

Escuchando a escondidas, Penny sacudió la harina de sus manos con excesiva violencia. Jacob era un hipócrita al decir que sólo “le caía bien”, él estaba tan enamorado que era difícil de ver y contener. Se guardo la creciente ira que afloraba en su pecho, atenta la charla que mantenían esos dos fuera de la cocina y en insoportables susurros. 

—¿Cómo ha ido todo con Barnaby y Félix? 

—Tan bien como con Bill. —Contestó MC antes de soltar un suspiro. —¿Está mal hacerle una escena de celos porque se consiguió una amiga? 

—¿Fleur? Es tierna. 

—Carajo, si vuelvo a escuchar a otra persona hablando bien de ella... 

—Dale una oportunidad, no es su culpa llevarse tan bien con Bill. —Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa juguetona. —Además, ustedes no están juntos. 

—No desperdicias cinco años de relación por una persona que acabas de conocer. 

—Tal vez él no era tan feliz contigo, ¡Auch! —Jacob se frotó el brazo, intentando amortiguar el golpe que su hermana le propinó. —Está bien, me pasé; pero tú también estás siendo injusta. Ahora estás involucrada con tu primer amor después de tanto tiempo. 

—¿Por qué están tan convencidos sobre que me arrojaré a los brazos de Barnaby en cuanto tenga la oportunidad? Él es un idiota y me detesta. 

—Así inician las mejores historias de romance, te une el hilo invisible del destino, pronto estarás suspirando por tu primer amor y... 

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo así? Lo último que busco es estar en una relación cuando acabo de salir de una. 

—Barnaby me ama, Barnaby no me ama... —Bromeó Jacob, dando vueltas a su alrededor y saltando entre risas. 

MC se masajeó el puente de la nariz, luchando por soportar las actitudes infantiles de su hermano mayor, al otro del pasillo distinguió la figura de Jae Kim y lo consideró su salvación para escapar de la vergonzosa escena. 

—¡Jae! Justo a tiempo para irnos... —Exclamó MC, echándole una mirada cómplice. Jacob le hizo una mala señal con su dedo del medio, regresando a la cocina con una sonrisa. —Disculpa que te haya usado de carnada, ¿vas a salir? 

—Sí, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Creo que necesitaré un poco de compañía. 

MC sacó su varita y utilizó “reducio” para encoger su equipaje de manera que tal que cupiera en su bolsillo trasero, al finalizar tomó la mano de Jae y ambos desaparecieron en un estallido. 

Mientras MC y su amigo desaparecían a un destino desconocido, Jacob regresó a su sitio con Penny, pero ella no lo esperaba con su habitual alegría. Sentada en la mesa y con sus brazos cruzados frente a una canasta de recién horneado pan, parecía una mujer que esperaba a su esposo después de que éste se retrasara del trabajo. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó Jacob, sentándose frente a ella con una sonrisa avergonzada. 

—Para ser una persona que golpeó a su hermana por razones desconocidas, parece que lo superaste bastante rápido. 

—Podrá tener hijos en otro momento, no puedo alejarme de ella porque cometió un error. 

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto su embarazo? —Cuestionó Penny, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. 

—¿Por qué no? Es mi hermana, es inevitable emocionarme por algo así. 

—Estamos hablando de la hermana de la que estás enamorado, no hay razones para que te alegre que ella reconstruya su vida. 

—Me subestimas, Penny. —Jacob imitó su movimiento, pero añadiendo el descanso de su barbilla sobre su mano derecha. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que sienta por MC? 

—Te lo diré cuando dejes de amarla. 

—Entonces mantendremos nuestros secretos ocultos por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

Volviendo con MC y Jae, ambos acabaron en un cementerio privado en un pueblo desconocido por la mayoría. Jae estaba sentado sobre la tumba de sus padres con los ojos cerrados, a simple vista parecería que intentaba comunicarles algo por medio de sus pensamientos. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. 

—¿Qué sentiste cuando tus padres murieron? —Preguntó Jae, escapando del silencio. 

—Confusión, creí que regresarían a la vida si terminaba con todo ese lío de “el autor”. —Recordó MC con nostalgia y tristeza. —Su destino estaba sellado hace tiempo, fue deprimente ver que no podía cambiar nada, aunque lo intentara. 

—Yo... Jamás esperé que algo pudiese ocurrirles, sentí esa posibilidad muy lejana. —La voz de Jae tembló, intentando estabilizarse para conservar el control. Una de sus manos tomó la de MC, e inclinó su cabeza para chocar contra la de ella. —Siempre estuve involucrado en asuntos peligrosos y aun así creí que siempre estarían a salvo. 

—Las cosas nunca salen como las imaginamos. 

—Imaginar es lo que nos mantiene vivos, he soñado despierto muchas veces intentando crear un futuro en el que estabas conmigo, sólo consolándome cuando mis padres murieron. 

—Lamento haberme alejado de todos. 

—No importa, estás aquí. —Dijo Jae. —Sólo debes quedarte así, unida a los que amas. 

—Siento que lo dices por algo más... 

—Temo que te vayas ahora que te separaste de Bill. —Confesó él, aliviado de estar en esa posición puesto que así evitaba verla a los ojos. 

—No me iré, Jae. —Aseguró MC, dándole un suave apretón a la mano que todavía sostenía. —Te aseguro que esta vez no abandonaré a nadie, sin importar que tan duro se ponga. 

—Eso espero, una guerra es el peor momento para abandonar a tus amigos. 

Le habría gustado seguir compartiendo el momento tan íntimo y calmado, por muy triste que fuera la circunstancia. No sabía lo unido que era Jae a sus padres y lo habría averiguado si hubiese estado más presente en su vida. Él tenía razón, debía seguir al lado de sus amigos pase lo que pase. Sólo necesitaría concentrarse en su misión, evitar que alguien más sufriera el mismo dolor de perder a un ser amado. 

Inevitablemente, sus caminos tuvieron que separarse. Si MC se retrasaba en su regreso a la mansión de Rosie tendría que responder un interrogatorio muy riguroso y nada le entusiasmaba menos que estar colgando en las manos de Barnaby Lee. Le brindó un último abrazo a Jae antes de desaparecer, aunque fue inevitable pensar en algo que él dijo: ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo cuando que se quedaba soñando despierto con un futuro juntos? 

El sonido de sus pasos por la casa de Félix se volvió más retumbante que de costumbre, asumió que se debía a que el escandaloso Barnaby debía de seguir en algún lado desconocido del exterior. Se acercó a la cocina, uno de los pocos lugares que conocía bien, lo mejor sería pedir direcciones en lugar de perderse en ese laberinto. 

Tocó el hombro de uno de elfos domésticos, intentando llamar su atención. 

—Estoy buscando a Félix, ¿podrías decirme dónde está? 

—En el salón de baile señorita, sólo siga el pasillo de la izquierda hacia el fondo, lo encontrará muy fácilmente. 

—Gracias. 

Siguió sus indicaciones, percibiendo que cuánto más se acercaba, más aumentaba un peculiar aroma. Sacudió una de sus manos frente a su rostro, intentando apartar los recuerdos que venían a su mente debido al olor. Una distracción que funcionó muy bien fue apreciar el salón que se abría frente a sus ojos, y la figura de Félix sentada frente a un pequeño caldero con varios ingredientes alrededor. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó MC mientras se acercaba a él, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas cerca del caldero. 

—Cumpliendo un encargo, me distrae para no pensar en lo que sea que esté haciendo Barnaby. 

—Ya es tarde, asumí que volvería en un par de horas. 

—Puede que regrese al amanecer, si es que tenemos suerte. —Félix sacudió su varita sobre el caldero, provocando que un vapor rosa emanara de éste. —Estuve pensando en tu propuesta... No quiero que pienses que eres una prisionera en esta casa, así que te concedo la libertad de entrar y salir cuando te sea necesario. 

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza, sabré aprovecharlo. 

—Sé que lo harás, MC. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Susurró ella, guiñándole un ojo. 

—Dispara. 

—¿Por qué tienes salón de baile? Dudo que a los magos tenebrosos les interese ponerse a danzar en plena guerra. 

—Solían hacerse muchas fiestas en tiempos de felicidad. —Comentó Rosier, volcando un polvo sobre la poción y echándole una hojeada a uno de sus libros. —Me gusta pensar que algún día esos festejos regresarán, era divertido. 

—Lo recuerdo, a tu madre le encantaba vestirte con túnicas elegantes. —La mente de MC se iluminó al rememorar viejas pláticas, ambos solían hablar sobre sus respectivas familias cuando compartían su estadía en Hogwarts. 

—Esa parte era una tortura. —Recordó Félix con una sonrisa. —Sé que habrías disfrutado mi sufrimiento si hubieses estado en una de esas reuniones. 

—Sé que pertenezco a una familia sangre pura, pero no éramos tan acoplados a sus tradiciones. 

—No imagino a Jacob en un baile formal. 

—Tampoco yo. 

La sonrisa de MC lentamente desapareció al recordar su actual situación, podrían tener esa plática si él no formase parte del lado contrario de la guerra, el bando de los asesinos con ideas puristas. Félix arruinó la posibilidad de conservar su antigua amistad por sus estúpidos ideales y su incapacidad para desafiar su estirpe familiar. 

—¿A qué te referías con eso de “si te vuelvo a perder...”? —Preguntó MC, mirando los alrededores del salón. 

—La emoción del momento, olvida que lo dije. 

—Ten confianza, prometo guardar el secreto. 

—Muy graciosa; ¿qué pasó con tu prometido? 

—Cometí un error y lo lastimé, pero ahora está muy feliz haciendo amistades con esa rubia francesa con sangre de veela. —MC entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a la nada. Los dedos de su mano tamborilearon en su rodilla. —Yo también puedo hablar francés y estoy dispuesta a recuperar nuestra relación. 

—Cela s’est-il terminé avec vous? 

—¿Uh? 

—¿Terminó contigo? —Explicó Félix, rodando sus ojos. 

—Nunca dije que mi francés es tan avanzado. —Protestó MC. —Pero sí, nos dimos un tiempo. 

—Hay una gran diferencia entre “terminar” y “darse un tiempo”. 

—Da igual, mi única alternativa es esperar a que él decida regresar conmigo. 

—Es impropio de ti darle tanto poder a un hombre. —Dijo Félix impresionado. —Lo normal es que tú seas quien lleva las riendas de la relación, así lo hiciste con tu primer amor. 

—¿Qué le pasa al mundo con esa tontería de “el primer amor”? 

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del salón abriéndose y la presencia inigualable de Barnaby, que avanzó dando tropiezos y balanceándose de un lado a otro, borracho sin duda alguna. MC se puso de pie, observando que Félix apenas se inmutaba por el estado de su compañero y que guardaba el líquido preparado en un frasco. 

—Llegaste temprano. —Comentó Félix sin interés. —¿Cómo estuvo tu visita de los viernes? 

—No me hagas esa clase de preguntas con ella aquí presente, podría usar la información para traicionarnos y aprovecharse de nuestras debilidades. —Barnaby hablaba arrastrando las palabras, con dificultad para pronunciar las oraciones con coherencia. —Pero fue lo mismo de siempre, he cumplido con mis deberes. 

—¿Tu deber era llegar apestando a alcohol? —Preguntó MC con desdén. 

—Me alegra que me recordaras tu insoportable presencia, MC. Tengo un regalo para ti. —Anunció Barnaby, rebuscando entre su túnica y sacando un frasco diminuto. —Hazme un favor y bébelo, serán preguntas de rutina. 

—A tu salud, Lee. —Dijo MC, bebiendo el líquido de un sorbo. 

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, MC? 

—Recogí mis pertenecías, dado que parece que me quedaré un tiempo aquí. 

—¿Algo más? 

—Discutí con mi ex prometido. —Confesó contra su voluntad, haciendo una mueca ante la información innecesaria. 

—Tan interesante, ¿sólo eso? 

—Fui al cementerio. 

—¿A qué? ¿A visitar a tu hijo muerto? 

Incluso para él, fue demasiado cruel. Así que, en su mente atormentada por el alcohol, permitió la bofetada que ella le brindó, apenas sintiendo dolor dado su estado. Félix tuvo que abalanzarse sobre la chica para evitar que ella prosiguiera a aumentar la cantidad de sus golpes; Barnaby se acarició la mejilla, sintiendo que su piel se hinchó un poco. 

—¡Maldito idiota! —Gritó MC, intentando zafarse del agarre de Félix. 

—Solías ser divertida. —Protestó Barnaby, dándose la vuelta para marcharse a su habitación. —Por cierto, toma una ducha o un baño de burbujas, este salón apesta a ti. 

MC se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, soltando un sollozo en cuanto él abandonó la habitación. Cayó sin gracia en el suelo, enterrando su cara entre sus piernas y permitiéndose mostrar debilidad ante un comentario tan poco considerado. Estaba harta de recordar lo que hizo, que abandonó al precioso ser que creó con Bill, el recuerdo la atormentaba por las noches por más que fingiera que todo fue por una buena causa. Pensar en Charlie era lo único que aliviaba el dolor, pero después... La vida perdía sentido al ver a los niños en la calle o al imaginar el futuro que podría haber tenido si hubiese aceptado la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo. 

Sorbió por su nariz, levantando sus ojos rojos e hinchados hacia el caldero apagado. 

—Espera, la poción... —Dijo MC, con sus pensamientos a mil por hora. —Tú estabas preparando... 

—Sí, amortentia. —Confirmó Félix, soltando un suspiro. —Barnaby Lee acaba de declarar su amor hacia ti sin darse cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby se convirtió en el personaje que odias por ser un imbécil, pero que no puedes evitar amar porque sabes todo lo que le pasó :(  
> Lo único que me alegra de este fanfic son las historias secundarias, como Penny y Jacob o Bill y Fleur, me sirven para alargar y descomprimir el drama.  
> AUNQUE NADA DE ESO IMPORTA SI NO HAY SEXO, Murphy ven aquí y demuéstrales cómo se hace :'(


	6. Lux, drogas y un club nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la convivencia con Félix y Barnaby, Jae tiene un plan para aprovecharlo y tal vez termine en un desastre. Por suerte, Murphy llegará al rescate.  
> Mientras tanto, ¿qué sucede entre Bill y Charlie? ¿Por qué Talbott tiene tanto control? ¿Jacob volverá a arruinar todo con su hermana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento como una idiota, ¿por qué tardé tanto en poner las escenas sexuales? YA PUSE ESCENAS SEXUALES, CON BILL, LO RECUERDO. Ahora soy oficialmente libre, por eso les traigo leve obscenidad y espero que sea suficiente por ahora.  
> Así es: El sexo explícito llega en el próximo capítulo! Estén preparados.

Splash. 

MC sale a la superficie en poco tiempo, el empuje de Barnaby hacia la piscina interior de la mansión la tomó desprevenida. Ciertamente no esperó que cuando Félix incentivó un “entrenamiento” se refiriera a eso, pero Barnaby parecía disfrutarlo. 

Transcurrió un mes desde el accidente con la amortentia y, aunque ninguno le mencionó sobre involuntaria declaración, MC no podía dejar de mirarlo con otros ojos. Sí, él seguía comportándose como un imbécil de primera, pero era difícil tomarlo en serio cuando reveló que seguía enamorado de ella después de tantos años. Aunque le habría gustado que se hubiese disculpado por sus palabras en aquella ocasión, muy en el fondo Barnaby debía sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por ser tan cruel. 

Un mes y habían aprendido a soportarse mutuamente, a crear una rutina para sobrellevar la tensión de sus miradas. MC despertaba, ayudaba a Félix, intentaba investigar sobre sus planes, le enseñaba a Barnaby sobre oclumancia sin practicar la legeremancia con él, notaba que seguía desapareciendo cada viernes y le daba su reporte a la Orden sin falta. 

Escupió un chorro de agua, quitándose el cabello del rostro. Félix estaba al otro lado de la habitación, leyendo el periódico y con un elfo a su lado que sostenía una bandeja de plata con bebidas. 

—Si una sola gota de agua me toca, los dos morirán. —Advirtió Félix, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura. 

—¿Me recuerdan por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Preguntó MC, sintiéndose pesada por la ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo. 

—Porque eres una plaga que ahora debe acompañarme a mis misiones. —Explicó Barnaby. —Félix está ocupado, yo estoy ocupado, eres como una niña y nosotros somos tus niñeros. 

—Puedo quedarme aquí. 

—No te tenemos tanta confianza. 

—Entonces prefiero irme con Félix, gracias por la oferta. 

—Él tiene tareas mucho más peligrosas que las mías, ahora concéntrate en tu entrenamiento o lo lamentarás. —Barnaby sacó su varita, paseándose por el borde de la pileta. —Debes saber cómo reaccionar cuando estés rodeada de magos tenebrosos. 

—¿En una piscina? 

—¿Estás cuestionando mis métodos? Félix lo abala. —Sin esperar más reacción de ella, Barnaby lanzó uno de sus primeros hechizos, provocando una pequeña explosión de agua a su lado. Sonrió al ver su expresión perdida y sin opciones. 

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —Chilló MC, intentando cubrirse de las explosiones de agua y caminando de un lado a otro. Apenas podía pensar en un encantamiento cuando el líquido cristalino entraba en sus ojos, aturdida por el ruido y sin lograr atisbar la figura de su atacante entre el desastre. 

—Defiéndete o ataca, no es tan complicado. 

—¡Nunca tendré una pelea en el agua! Esto es estúpido. 

—Se trata de probar tus habilidades en un terreno en el que estás en desventaja, después de esto sentirás que un duelo en tierra es un juego de niños. 

MC sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua cuando el continuó con sus ataques, al menos allí abajo podía pensar y alejarse del desorden, el problema era que no nació con branquias o algo parecido. Debía planear su estrategia en los pocos segundos que le permitían sus pulmones. Al subir a la superficie, golpes en todas direcciones se sumaron a las explosiones a su alrededor, temía que le salieran hematomas por la fuerza, pero sabía que Barnaby estaba siendo cauteloso en cuanto a la violencia ejercida. 

—¡Aqua volatem! —Su varita recolectó grandes bolas de agua de la piscina, disparándolas en todas direcciones con la esperanza de que una diera en dirección a Barnaby. Para su suerte, los ataques se detuvieron y todo pareció sumirse en la calma, además su propio hechizo disminuyó el nivel del agua, por lo que sólo le llegaba a la cintura. Lo que le preocupaba era no poder distinguir a su atacante. 

Afinó su oído, probablemente él estaba escondido detrás de las columnas que rodeaban el perímetro de la piscina. Pedirle ayuda a Félix le quitaba lo divertido al reto y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Así que todo quedaba en sus manos, era el momento de recurrir a su pensamiento lógico: ¿en dónde más atacaría alguien tan despreciable como Barnaby? 

Se dio la vuelta con una velocidad que no creía posible, utilizando “protego” para crear un escudo que apartara el hechizo que él le lanzó cuando abandonó su escondite detrás de una de las columnas de mármol tras sus espaldas. Agitó su varita intentando derribarlo, pero quedó claro que él era mucho más ágil y habilidoso que ella. 

Intentó avanzar para acercarse a su víctima, pero algo frío la dejó clavada en el lugar. El encantamiento “glacius” se extendió por toda el agua, congelándola y atrapándola en su sitio; antes de que pudiera romper el hielo, Barnaby le lanzó un expelliarmus que acabó con el duelo. 

—Parece que ni siquiera lo intentaste. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa socarrona, jugando con la varita de la chica. 

—Ya te divertiste, dame mi varita. —Ordenó MC, abrazándose a sí misma entre temblores para darse un poco de calor. 

—¿Tengo que hacerlo, Félix? —Preguntó Barnaby con gracia, ignorando a la chica casi congelada. 

—Sin burlas, sigue en entrenamiento. —Le recordó Rosier, aun con el periódico en sus manos. 

Barnaby resopló, sin devolver la varita se encargó de deshacer el hielo y de devolver el agua que se perdió en el enfrentamiento. MC nadó hacia la orilla, extendiendo su mano para que su pertenencia regresara a su propietaria. Él chico se puso de cuclillas, guiñándole un ojo y colocando un dedo entre sus labios antes de volver a ponerse de pie. 

—Félix, ¿es normal que a MC se le esté congelando el rostro? 

—Espera, ¿qué le pasa a mi rostro? —Cuestionó MC espantada, tocándose las mejillas con desesperación en búsqueda de alguna rareza en ellas. 

Rosier finalmente apartó sus ojos del diario, con algo de curiosidad y temor se acercó para solucionar los embrollos en los que Barnaby lo involucraba todos los días. Su último temor en el duelo que acordaron era ver a MC convertirse en un muñeco de nieve, ¿acaso Barnaby no aprendió a controlar su magia? Se colocó al lado del chico, soportando sus ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza por su incompetencia, pero su distracción le trajo consecuencias: Su amigo lo empujó a la piscina, soltando una carcajada al verlo caer en su trampa. 

—¡Barnaby Lee! ¡No, vuelve aquí! —Gritó Félix, observando con el rostro chico como el chico se alejaba antes de dejar la varita de MC en el piso. 

—Yo que tú me preocuparía por conseguir otro traje caro. 

Félix dio un golpe en el agua, salpicando a MC que miraba la escena un tanto extrañada. Ella tomó impulso para sentarse en el borde, extendiendo su brazo para que él también pudiese sentarse a su lado. Rosier chasqueó sus dedos, ordenándole a su elfo Twinkle que les consiguiera un par de toallas y un reemplazo para su vestimenta. 

Los paños de tela no tardaron en llegar, tuvieron que arreglarse con eso mientras esperaban su cambio de ropa. Mientras MC sacudía su cabello, quitando los restos de humedad, sus ojos seguían pendiente de los movimientos de Félix, quien se quitaba algunas prendas de su traje sin ir más lejos. 

—Creí que trabajar con dragones te habría arrebatado tu elegancia. —Comentó MC. 

—Ni en tus mejores sueños. 

La camisa blanca y mojada dejó entrever diferentes tipos de quemaduras y heridas en la piel de Félix, daños que él intentó cubrir demasiado tarde dado que ella se abalanzó sobre él para impedir que se ocultara. Abrió la camisa sin preocuparse lo costosa o lo mal que se viera la situación, sus dedos acariciaron las marcas a la vez que fruncía el ceño. 

—Espero que esto te lo hayan provocado los dragones. —Dijo MC, buscando enfrentar su mirada. 

—Puede decirse que técnicamente obtuve estas marcas en mi trabajo. —Él apartó sus manos con suavidad, salvándose de dar más declaraciones cuando su elfo regresó con un traje seco. 

—Deberías haberte quedado en la reserva, no tienes ninguna obligación de pertenecer al lado oscuro. —MC le ayudó a quitarse la camina, apenas pudiendo despegar sus ojos de las heridas que él traía alrededor de su cuerpo. 

—Sí la tengo, se lo conoce como legado familiar. 

—¿Este es el mundo que planeas dejarles a tus hijos? 

—Nunca tendré hijos. —Félix se detuvo, haciéndole un gesto para que ella volteara y no lo viera quitándose los pantalones. MC obedeció, concentrándose en no dejar que los colores ataquen su rostro por algo tan tonto como casi haber visto a ese hombre desnudarse frente a ella. —Sólo he considerado esa posibilidad una vez en mi vida, pero ahora me parece una opción muy lejana. 

—Tampoco tendría hijos si supiera que su propio padre los juzgaría por algo tan tonto como la pureza de la sangre. —MC apretó la camisa mojada entre sus manos, percibiendo un leve rencor que creía en su pecho. 

Félix soltó una risa suave, parecía que discutía con una niña pequeña. Una vez que vistió su traje nuevo, extendió su mano hacia ella para que le devolviera la prenda mojada. 

—Espera, no me dejes a solas con Barnaby. —Suplicó MC. 

—Sobrevivirás, recuerda que eres libre de entrar y salir a tu voluntad. 

—Sí, pero si salgo él creerá que fui a revelar sus oscuros secretos a algún Auror. 

Félix le ofreció una sonrisa compasiva y se marchó, dejándola con sus propios problemas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez encerrarse en su habitación para esperar su regreso o pasar el tiempo practicando sus hechizos con Talbott. Al final, Winger se convirtió en una especie de dolorosa terapia que aliviaba sus problemas con cada golpe de su varita. Incluso el sufrimiento que le provocaba era mejor que compartir el mismo espacio físico con Barnaby. 

Decidió por inclinarse ante la opción de huir, le faltaban años para prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a su ex novio. Y deseaba comprobar aquel rumor sobre el regreso de Charlie a Grimmauld Place, les haría bien a ambos reencontrarse para comentar todo lo que ocurrió en sus respectivas vidas. 

Subió las escaleras dejando un camino de gotas de agua conforme avanzaba, supuso que los elfos se encargarían de limpiar y suprimió el impulso de hacerlo ella misma. Las prendas de ropa cayeron con peso sobre el suelo de la habitación, estaba por desabrocharse los pantalones cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza detrás de ella. 

—Si fuera un mago tenebroso entonces ya estarías muerta. —Dijo Barnaby, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la entrada. 

—¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó asustada, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante la inesperada interrupción. 

—¿Vas a salir? 

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora mismo. 

—No muestras nada que no haya visto antes. —Contestó Barnaby con obviedad, restándole importancia a su torso semidesnudo. —Ahora responde mi pregunta. 

—Sí, voy a salir. ¿Algún problema? 

—Intenta regresar temprano, tengo asuntos que atender. —Anunció Barnaby, pero se detuvo antes de marcharse. Ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad ante el rastro de tinta que sobresalió de su hombro antes de esconderse en su espalda. —Espera, date la vuelta. 

—No. 

—Déjame ver. —Avanzó hasta ella, utilizando la superioridad de su fuerza para que ella cumpliera su petición. Sus dedos delinearon la tinta del tatuaje, siguiendo los movimientos del dragón, aquel toque terminó provocándole escalofríos a MC. —Es un ridgeback noruego. 

Ella apartó su mano sin brusquedad innecesaria, notando que el chico parecía aturdido. La boca de Barnaby se abrió, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas; era la primera vez que se mostraba tan desprotegido ante algo tan simple como un dibujo en su espalda. 

—Recuerda regresar temprano. —Fue lo único que él atinó a decir, antes de abandonar la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación de su extraña actitud. 

MC terminó de desvestirse, a la vez que buscaba ropa seca no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de Barnaby, parecía recordar algo poco agradable. La única relación lógica que llegó a su mente fue que hubiera recordado su antigua relación de amantes con Charlie, habría perdido la cabeza si se hubiese encontrado con él en Nueva York. O tal vez existía algún recuerdo relacionado con Félix que lo afectó al notar el dragón tatuado. Sea cual fuera la respuesta, prefería concentrarse en asuntos más relevantes que en los enigmas de un chico tan misterioso. 

Una parte de ella quería sucumbir ante la tentación de preguntar qué fue lo que le provocó malestar, pero sabía que era un terreno peligro. Hace mucho que no tenía esa relación con Barnaby, era tonto pensar que podría presentarse ante él como una amiga más. 

Agitando su cabeza para borrar sus inquietudes, se concentró en aparecer frente al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, abrió la puerta, era en ese momento que realmente le urgía la presencia de Charlie para charlar. Subió las escaleras con decisión, tal vez Bill sabría darle una respuesta sobre el paradero de su hermano menor. 

—¡Maldito idiota! 

Se detuvo con una sonrisa, reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo. Tan clara como el agua, perfectamente única; se acercó a la habitación de dónde provenía la voz, acercando su mano a la perilla de la puerta. 

—He pasado mucho tiempo juntando cada pedazo roto de MC para que tú te atrevas a arruinarlo todo, Bill. —Dijo Charlie, sin bajar el volumen de su voz. 

MC no abrió la puerta, quería entender por qué hablaban de ella. 

—No estoy haciendo esto para lastimarla. 

—¡Claro que sí! Te conozco, te aferras a lo primero que te haga sentir bien porque eres un dependiente emocional de mierda. 

Nunca había escuchado a Charlie tan furioso, le recordó a aquella vez que un chico nuevo en la reserva había herido a un dragón en lugar de defenderse con los encantamientos reglamentarios. 

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá MC? Dímelo, ¿te has detenido un segundo a pensar en todo lo que perdió en tan poco tiempo? —Atacó Charlie. 

—Llevamos un tiempo separados, le alegrará saber que estoy intentando avanzar. 

—¡Lo que tú no haces no es avanzar! Te enganchaste a otra chica sólo porque escucha tus problemas y te hace reír, siento mucha pena por Fleur. Esa pobre chica se desmayaría del disgusto si supiera el embrollo en la que la has metido. 

—Fleur entenderá que estoy desarrollando sentimientos hacia ella. 

Esa simple oración fue suficiente para quebrar su frágil corazón, se alejó lo antes posible de la puerta, buscando la habitación vacía en la que solía practicar con Talbott; intentó controlar su respiración, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, lanzando los hechizos necesarios a la puerta para que nadie pudiese escuchar su grito de angustia. 

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeando con sus puños la madera y dejando que el dolor desgarra su garganta. Las palabras de Bill dolieron más de lo imaginable, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo suficiente para considerar que él acabaría enamorándose de alguien más. Recordó que, en la mansión de Félix, su amortentia olía a las arenas de Egipto y al café que él solía prepararle en las mañanas después de una dura noche de investigaciones. 

Volvió a golpear el piso bajo sus rodillas, el dolor le permitía experimentar la crudeza de su realidad. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, balanceándose hacia adelante, soltando angustiosos sollozos que no se permitiría reprimir. Escuchó la puerta detrás de ella, pero siguió concentrándose en su propio dolor. 

—Levántate. 

—Vete, Talbott. 

—Dije que te levantes. 

Hizo caso de su orden, sintiendo que sus piernas se volverían a doblar. Talbott caminó hasta el otro rincón de la habitación, quedando frente a ella a una distancia de pocos metros. Él elevó su varita, dándole tiempo para que ella también lo hiciera. Le permitió lanzar el primer hechizo, el segundo, el tercero, sólo protegiéndose con un escudo simple; el duelo aumentó de nivel conforme la tristeza de MC se transformaba en ira. 

Esta vez, Talbott ofreció la pelea que ella necesitaba, manejando habilidosamente sus encantamientos. Ella quiso demostrar su fuerza, fluctuando entre los sentimientos que herían su interior, confundida sobre lo que verdaderamente debía sentir. Una parte de ella gritaba furiosa, con deseos de venganza por su deslealtad y la poca importancia que le dio a su relación; la otra parte lloraba desconsolada, culpándose a sí misma por permitir que aquello ocurriera. 

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, mostrándose débil ante los ataques y siendo acorralada otra vez contra la pared. Bajo su cabeza, rindiéndose ante su propia falta de fuerza, ante la sumisión del descontrol de su vida. Sintió la figura de Talbott acercándose a ella, sin mirarlo supo de inmediato que él recalcaría todos sus errores, que despreciaría su incapacidad para reaccionar frente al dolor emocional. 

Nada de eso ocurrió, debió imaginar que él ya no era ese chico cauteloso y aparentemente tímido. Talbott hace mucho tiempo que sabía lo que hacía, que poseía en control sobre sus propias emociones y conocía cómo controlar a las personas para guiarlas a sus terrenos. Toda su presencia era imponente, demostrando quien poseía la dominación del control. 

Talbott tomó su mentón, elevando su mirada y chocando su boca contra la suya. MC intentó apartarse, pero él volvió a unirse en un beso que le era difícil seguir. ¿Acaso eso era lo que él creía que necesitaba? Claro que, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esconderse bajo su cama para jamás volver a ver la luz del día. 

—Abre la boca. —Susurró él, como si le diera igual todo lo que acababa de ver. Todo el dolor que ella demostró hace tan sólo unos instantes. —Ábrela. 

De alguna manera, ignorando sus instintos básicos, logró hacer frente a su petición. Experimentando el sabor de su boca, confundida ante el toque personal y dejando que sus manos sujeten la camisa de Winger en un intento por aferrarse a algo. Una de las manos de Talbott recorrió su pierna, elevándola para engancharla a su cadera y forzando la profundidad de la situación. 

—Usa el dolor, MC. —Dijo Talbott, mordiendo y tirando con suavidad de su labio inferior. —¿Crees que Bill ya hizo esto con Fleur? 

Tomó impulso para profundizar el beso, percibiéndose a sí misma casi inexperta respecto al tema; ¿a quién le importaba si estaba besando a otro hombre? Seguro que a Bill le daría igual, tan ocupado con su floreciente interés en Fleur. Odiaba la facilidad con la que esa mujer logró arrastrar al chico en sus redes, ¿quién tenía la culpa? Iba contra todas sus convicciones culpar a “la otra mujer” dado que fue William el que arruinó cualquier posibilidad de recuperar su relación. 

Así que se libraría de la culpa y la moralidad, disfrutaría el confuso camino en el que estaba viajando con Talbott. Por mucho que doliera la traición, la desesperación de su alma, no permitiría que Bill fuera el único en salir victorioso de la situación. Aunque ese último pensamiento le provocara cierta incomodidad, ¿buscaba una venganza tan infantil? Apreciaba sentirse poderosa por el beso prohibido, pero... No, no quería que fuera así. 

Usó la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba para apartarlo, confundida por las emociones fluctuantes de su conciencia. Él no dijo nada, sólo observó y esperó a que ella dijera algo, sin demostrar preocupación o alguna emoción similar. MC no entendía por qué se dejó manipular tan fácilmente, ¿cuál era el mensaje oculto detrás de sus intenciones pasionales? 

—Dejaste de llorar. —Talbott limpió las mejillas húmedas de la chica, pasando por alto la expresión de confusión que ella cargaba. —Así es como se maneja el dolor, tomando el control de tus propias emociones y aceptándolas. 

—Todavía me duele. 

—Es pasajero; deja que tu tristeza se convierta en ira, y permite que la ira se transforme en fuerza. 

Talbott se marchó, abandonándola en la bruma de la incertidumbre. Nada de lo que ocurrió ese día formó parte de sus planes, se suponía que iría a Grimmauld Place para dejar su reporte del día y conversar con Charlie, nunca imaginó que acabaría besándose con el animago para suprimir la agonía en su corazón. 

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo Talbott poseía tanto control? Era imposible experimentar la dominancia del soldado como algo negativo, ciertamente se trató de una experiencia... Interesante. Aunque nada de eso resolvía los conflictos que la dejarían sin dormir esa noche, seguramente envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. 

Respiración. Inhalar y exhalar. Bill seguía ahí afuera, debía mostrarse fuerte en caso de tener que enfrentarlo directamente. Se aseguró de tener el rostro seco antes de salir, ordenando su ropa para darse un aspecto bien cuidado. Existían peores dolores que una ruptura amorosa, ¿cuántos sucesos dolorosos ha atravesado a lo largo de su vida? Demasiados, incontables. Sobreviviría a uno más. 

El indeseado enfrentamiento llegó antes de lo esperado, en el pasillo charlaban Jae, Bill y Charlie. Charlie seguía con su ceño fruncido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular una mueca de alegría; a MC le molestaba verlos hablar como si nada ocurriera, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. A unos metros de distancia, claro que el grupo de tres escuchó la puerta abrirse y la vieron salir de la habitación. 

Charlie le ofreció una sonrisa triste, acercándose para abrazarla. 

—No sabía que estabas aquí. —Dijo, apretándola contra su cuerpo con más cariño del habitual, seguramente luchando por revelarle lo que habló con su hermano y sin saber que ella escuchó su conversación. —Jae me comentó que has sobrevivido bastante bien a tu estadía con los magos tenebrosos. 

—Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. —Respondió ella, evitando mirar a Bill. — De hecho, ahora acompañaré a Barnaby a sus misiones. Básicamente porque desconfían en dejarme a solas con la mansión. 

—¿Crees que tengan algo que ocultar allí? —Preguntó Jae. 

—No lo sé. He intentado encontrar alguna habitación secreta, pero sin lograr un resultado favorable. 

—Tal vez usan la mansión como si fuera un refugio, explicaría el porqué de la persecución en el bosque. —Aventuró Bill, provocando que el corazón de MC se agitara aún más. 

—Charlie, ¿podemos hablar? A solas. —Pidió MC, jugando con sus dedos que temblaban nerviosos. El malestar se alojó en su estómago, ansiaba otro abrazo de su mejor amigo, palabras suaves que le devolvieran la vida. 

—Me gustaría, pero debo ir a... Ubicaré a los chicos nuevos, te veré después. 

—Charlie no sé nada de ti desde hace tiempo, sólo te pido cinco minutos. 

—De hecho, creo que tú yo deberíamos conversar. —Dijo Bill, mirando a su ex prometida y dándole la oportunidad a su hermano menor de escabullirse de la situación. 

—Tengo que irme. —Anunció MC, bajando velozmente las escaleras conforme sentía que su pecho era aplastado. 

Jae la siguió, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera. Lo único que ella agradeció fue que al menos había ganado un poco de distancia de los hermanos pelirrojos; intentó recordar las indicaciones, ¿cómo debía manejar su dolor? 

—Estaba pensando que podrías acompañarme a Nueva York. —Dijo Jae, aflojando su agarre y recostándose en el barandal de la escalera. —Ahora que acompañarás a Barnaby puedes ser mi refuerzo, podremos planear una estrategia para capturarlos. 

—¿Por qué no te acompaña Charlie? 

—Él sólo está aquí para entrenar a los magos que reclutó de otros países. 

—Tengo mis dudas, ¿no se verá muy sospechoso si capturan a todos los mortífagos? Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que me involucro en una de las misiones de Barnaby... 

—Acompáñame por un café para conversar mejor. 

Gracias a los estudios muggles que se impartían en Hogwarts, podía decir que comprendía levemente el mundo sin magia. Pero era una agradable sorpresa ver la manera en la que Jae se desenvolvía en aquella realidad tan diferente, parecía un simple humano del montón. Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, tomando su mano, con tanta confianza y naturalidad. 

—Algún día me tomaré mi tiempo para apreciar esta ciudad. —Aseguró MC, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y apreciando el paisaje desde el balcón de la elevada cafetería. Su bebida caliente seguía intocable frente a ella, temía que al probarla sólo pudiese pensar en Bill. 

—Yo igual. —Contestó Jae en un murmullo, perdiéndose por un segundo en el ajetreo de las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro. —Ahora, concentrándonos en lo importante, he estado pensando en nuestro próximo movimiento. 

—Te escucho. 

—Sabemos que Barnaby está involucrado en todos los problemas de esta bonita ciudad, ¿por qué? ¿para qué? Tenemos que averiguar los motivos por los que los muggles y magos siguen muriendo. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Ahora que formas parte de sus filas, puedes investigar a sus compañeros, sus reuniones. Si lográsemos capturar a uno podríamos sacarle la información necesaria para detener esta masacre, incluso tal vez averigüemos sobre los planes del Señor Tenebroso. 

—Ya les dije que investiguen a Draco Malfoy. 

—Eso hacemos, pero el chico parece estar limpio. 

MC hizo una mueca, Lucius Malfoy parecía muy seguro y orgulloso de sus palabras la última vez, así que no creía que ese chico fuera tan inocente como aparentaba ante los demás. De todos modos, prefería evitar discutir sobre eso con Jae. 

—Entonces quieres que me acerque y te entregue a uno de los magos tenebrosos en bandeja de plata. —Dijo MC. —Me descubrirán. 

—No lo harán, seremos sigilosos. —Jae hizo un puchero con sus labios, intentando que así ella cambiase de parecer. —Sus hombres desaparecen todo el tiempo, sólo tomaremos a uno y nadie notará la diferencia. Te escabulles, atraes al sujeto hasta nuestra trampa y finges que nada pasó. 

—Pero tiene que ser alguien importante, primero debemos investigar quién nos conviene y luego... 

—Yo sé a quién buscando. —Dijo una voz ajena, acercándose a ellos. 

Murphy colocó sus lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a medida que avanzaba hacia la mesa en su silla de ruedas. 

—Es agradable verte MC, te creí desaparecida. —Comentó Murphy. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Jae. —Esta es una conversación privada. 

—Los escuché a jugar a los detectives y noté que les hace falta mi útil conocimiento. —Explicó Murphy, levantando sus hombros y dejándolos caer. —Si están buscando a uno de los soldados de Barnaby entonces tienen que hablar con Leon. 

—¿Quién es Leon? —Preguntó MC. 

—Un imbécil lleno de tatuajes que se la pasa pegado a él, tiene la marca tenebrosa a plena vista, pero nadie la nota por sus otros dibujos en el antebrazo. —Murphy puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que el sujeto en cuestión le desagradaba. —Siempre lo encuentras en el bar “Nube” buscando alguna mujer antes de encontrarse con Barnaby. 

—¡Es perfecto! —Exclamó Jae, mirando entusiasmado a MC. —Ofrécele tu mercancía al hombre, llévalo a un callejón cercano para dejarlo inconsciente y luego me lo entregas igual que a un paquete. 

—¿Ahora soy carnada? 

—No es necesario que hagas nada raro, piensa en atraerlo con la promesa de sexo fácil y lo golpearé antes de que te ponga una mano encima. —Prometió Jae, levantando su propia mano en un gesto de juramento mientras la otra extremidad descansaba en el centro de su pecho. 

—Yo caería ante ti sin dudarlo. —Dijo Murphy, guiñándole un ojo. 

Jae fingió que vomitaba, algo que le sacó una sonrisa genuina a MC. El grupo fue interrumpido por una lechuza que aterrizó sobre la mesa, el aleteo de sus alas casi provoca que derribase las tazas de café a su alrededor. El chico tomó el pergamino atado a su pata, leyéndolo y poniendo de pie al terminar. 

—Tengo que irme. —Anunció Jae con prisa. —Te veré en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Apégate al plan y todo saldrá bien. 

¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? Apenas discutieron los detalles de, lo que parecía ser, un desastre mal organizado. Trataría de ser positiva, aunque las dudas fueran más fuertes que su optimismo. Dado su estado actual, lo último que necesitaba era poner en riesgo su vida por una tarea suicida, ¿acaso nadie notaba su fragilidad mental? Se arrojaría frente a un tren si con eso lograba acabar con su sufrimiento. 

—No has tocado tu café, princesa. —Comentó Murphy, tomando el lugar vacío que Jae dejó al marcharse. 

—No tengo ánimos para beber, o salir, o cazar magos tenebrosos. 

—Sí, noté que estás algo decaída. —Dijo Murphy. —Tus ojos se ven apagados, pero puedo ayudarte a levantar esa moral. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Con sexo? 

—Iba a decir que te acompañaría a hacer unas compras, pero si quieres tener sexo... 

—Compras, elijo ir de compras. —Aclaró rápidamente, ganándose una carcajada del rubio. 

—Te pierdes de mucho, pero no cuestionaré tus elecciones. 

A fin de cuentas, Murphy no cambió tanto. Sí, cargaba con una enorme seguridad y carisma, pero seguía siendo aquel chico inteligente y divertido que lograba sacarle un par de sonrisas. Él también poseía la característica de ser excelente en cuanto a los temas de conversación, sabiendo qué preguntar y qué no, escuchando atentamente sus respuestas. 

—Entonces, ¿casi todos los jugadores de quidditch usan esteroides? —Preguntó MC, buscando un vestido sin mucho interés. 

Las perchas con la ropa que colgaban pasaban por sus manos, desechando las opciones sin pensárselo demasiado, aunque eso le costaba un par de regaños de Murphy. Él insistía en que debía verse presentable si intentaba hacer que un hombre cayera en sus garras, una frase que seguro aprendió de André Egwu. 

—Casi todos, como tú lo has dicho. —Afirmó Murphy, extendiendo un vestido hacia ella. —¿Por qué no te pruebas este? 

—Se ve un poco... Revelador. 

—Irás a un bar, no a una iglesia. 

Resopló antes de tomar la prenda y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos para probar el resultado de su elección. La poca cantidad de tela le recordó a sus épocas en Hogwarts con “el autor” manipulando su vestuario. El vestido era algo corto, dejando su espalda descubierta, con un escote suelto y pronunciado que se hizo de manera tal para imposibilitar el uso de sostén. Se miró en el espejo, la cantidad de brillo que rodeaba la prenda dejaría ciego a cualquiera 

Miró por encima de la puerta del vestuario, notando que una de las encargadas de la costosa tienda le entregaba un paquete en una bolsa a Murphy. Él lo tomó inclinando la cabeza levemente en modo de agradecimiento, regresando para aproximarse al vestuario. MC se miró en el espejo una vez más, experimentando el peso de las inseguridades de su cuerpo y con dudas sobre si mostrarse así. 

—Princesa, ¿te da miedo salir? Tranquila que yo no soy de los que juzgan. —Aunque no podía verlo, MC sabía que Murphy sonreía. 

Tomó aire antes de dejarse ver, esperando que se ahorrara cualquier comentario cruel. En cambio, la sonrisa de McNully se hizo más ancha y por un segundo pareció quedarse sin palabras. 

—¿Se ve mal? —Preguntó MC, tirando un poco el vestido hacia abajo. 

—¿Bromeas? Luces igual a una obra de arte, el ridículo plan de Jae dará resultado si sólo te presentas allí y dejas que todos te aprecien. 

—Espero que tengas razón. —Imploró MC antes de volver a cerrar la puerta para regresar a su vestimenta harapienta, pero cómoda. 

MC notó que, a pesar de ya no portar el glamoroso vestido, Murphy seguía viéndola como si fuera una obra de arte. Claro que eso podía ser su imaginación, él siempre traía esa mirada coqueta en sus ojos por lo que era un poco difícil confiar en su instinto o su interpretación. Intentó evitar que él pagase el vestido, pero a Murphy parecía darle igual los asuntos relacionados con dinero y lo dejó muy en claro, le pagaban más que suficiente en su trabajo como narrador en los partidos de quidditch. 

—¿Te compraste algo para ti? —Dijo MC, señalando el paquete extra que él traía en la bolsa de compras. 

—Es un regalo para ti, princesa. —El comentarista le tendió la bolsa, incentivándola a abrir el obsequio. —Ábrelo, sé que te gustará. 

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? 

—No es una serpiente venenosa, confía en mí. 

—Podría ser una especie de juguete sexual. 

—Estamos en una tienda de ropa, ¿qué tan buenos crees que sean sus juguetes sexuales? 

MC desató el moño blanco que envolvía la caja, apartando el papel para revelar el obsequio. Apenas atestiguó el primer rastro de color tuvo que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos, emocionándose ante lo que sus ojos procesaban. Levantó el vestido de color azul cielo, deleitándose con la suavidad de la tela y la elegancia que transmitía. 

—¡Me encanta! —Exclamó encantada. —Ahora entiendo por qué tienes esa manía de llamarme “princesa”. 

—Fuiste una linda reina de graduación en Hogwarts. 

—No creí que lo recordaras, te lo agradezco. —Volvió a guardar el vestido con suma delicadeza en el paquete, temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento brusco lo arruinara. Miró a Murphy con una enorme sonrisa, al final si fue capaz de mejorar su humor y su día, iba a decir algo más cuando notó la hora en el reloj de la pared. —¡Mierda! ¡Se suponía que no debía regresar tarde! 

—Sal y ve al callejón de al lado, te permitirá desaparecer sin que ningún muggle lo note. 

—Gracias, Murphy. —MC se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Tal vez te vea esta noche. 

Hizo caso de sus indicaciones, sujetando con fuerza la bolsa que contenía los vestidos. Al aparecerse en la entrada de la mansión de Félix, corrió con toda la energía que aun guardaba dentro de su cuerpo, rezando a Merlín para que Barnaby fuera benevolente ante su tardanza. 

Subió hasta su habitación, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama y pegando un salto cuando Barnaby irrumpió en el cuarto. 

—Llegas tarde. 

—Lo sé y lo lamento, me distraje un poco y... 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? 

—¿Por qué tengo que seguir dándote explicaciones? Se supone que confías en mí. —Protestó MC. 

—No, Félix es el que confía en ti. —Barnaby sacó la conocida botella de veritaserum de su bolsillo para entregársela y así repetir la rutina de todos los días. —Yo soy inteligente. 

—¿Esa es la opinión que siempre tuviste de mí? ¿Incluso cuando estábamos juntos? 

—No, no harás esto. —Le interrumpió Barnaby. —Toma la poción de una vez. 

MC le arrebató el frasco de sus manos, bebiendo hasta la última gota. Sabía que revelaría los planes de Jae ante la primera pregunta, por lo que debía ser precavida y buscar una estrategia que desviara cualquier posible escape de la verdad. Fue ahí cuando las palabras de Talbott cobraron sentido, ¿controlar el dolor? En ese momento, su forma de controlarlo sería soltándolo. 

Ante el primer sollozo, las lágrimas salieron con más facilidad de lo esperado. Sonrió a pesar de la angustia que seguía creciendo con cada gota salada que caía de sus ojos a sus mejillas, se abrazó a sí misma mientras luchaba con el recuerdo de Bill. Sí, todo eso era una tortura psicológica despiada, pero evitaría que Barnaby hiciera preguntas comprometedoras. 

—¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó él, espantado y sin saber qué hacer. 

—Sí... 

—Carajo, sé que estás llorando... Yo... —Barnaby gruñó, incomodo por su reacción. —¿Por qué estás llorando, maldita sea? 

—Bill me reemplazó. 

—¿Por eso tardaste en llegar? ¿Por Bill? 

MC asintió, era la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. 

—Escucha, no sé qué demonios sucede entre ustedes dos y tampoco me interesa, pero si necesitas quedarte aquí para superarlo... Puedo irme solo. —Concluyó Barnaby, peleando consigo mismo para mostrarse un poco comprensivo ante su dolor. 

—Sí quiero acompañarte. —Dijo MC, recordando su verdadera misión. —¿Puedo alcanzarte después? 

—Está bien, búscame en el club nocturno “Lux”. Si preguntas por mí al sujeto de la entrada, te enviará directamente conmigo. —Barnaby suspiró, rascándose la barbilla a la vez que se preparaba para marcharse. —¿Algo más que deba saber? 

Tartamudeó su respuesta, el impulso de comentarle sobre su reunión con Jae se hacía cada vez más difícil de contener. Apretó los labios, haciendo fuerza para guardar sus secretos, sintiendo desprotegida y vulnerable ante la mirada llena de sospecha de Barnaby. 

—Salí a comprar ropa porque creí que eso me haría sentir mejor, pero conseguí un vestido azul que me recuerda a nuestro baile de graduación. —Dijo MC sin pensar, aliviada al seguir manteniendo oculto el plan de Jae, pero conflictuada por las palabras que salían de su boca. —Tú y yo bailamos como si el mañana no existiera, Rowan se volvió loca, Ben dejó que Badeea le hiciera un tatuaje... Fue divertido. 

—Deberías olvidar el pasado. 

—¿Igual que tú? Te has convertido en un experto al ignorar todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros como si no hubiese significado nada. 

—Jamás afirmé que le resté valor a esos recuerdos. 

—Lo demuestras todo el tiempo, ¿por qué Félix es capaz de tratarme igual que a un ser humano decente? Yo fui tu novia por dos años, ¡casi nos casamos! 

—También me pregunto por qué Félix es tan permisivo y protector contigo. —Dijo Barnaby con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. —Todo cambió, MC. Lo que nosotros tuvimos hace tantos años no vale nada en medio de una guerra. 

—Linda manera de decir que te importo un carajo. 

—Estás malinterpretando mis palabras. 

—Vete de una vez, te veré cuando me sienta lista. —MC lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta en sus narices. —Por cierto, ¡no te soporto! 

—¡Tampoco te soporto! 

¿Qué fue todo eso? Pasó más de un mes en una relación fría con Barnaby para terminar explotando de esa manera, tal vez el veritaserum la afectó más de lo necesario. Por supuesto que aquella reacción desmedida terminaría por arruinar el trato que tanto tardó en construir, Félix se sentiría decepcionado de ambos por ser unos niños inconscientes que peleaban a cada segundo. Pero se sintió bien por fin ponerlo en su lugar, echarle en cara sus actitudes de mierda, valió la pena sin importar las futuras consecuencias. 

Ahora que estaba libre de la vigilancia de Barnaby, podría aprovechar la oportunidad para reunirse con el enigmático Leon. Consiguió algo de valentía extra gracias al reciente enfrentamiento, aspiraría a conseguir su objetivo con la menor cantidad de problemas posibles. Sólo esperaba que Murphy tuviera razón respecto a su aspecto con el vestido que compró, necesitaría más que unos ojos coquetos para soportar la noche. 

Caminó con la cabeza baja entre la multitud, entrando al bar repleto de personas y percibiendo la mirada de los hombres sobre su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzaba? Debería sentirse orgullosa por ser una mujer adulta con una admirable belleza. Apretó el bolso contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la seguridad de su varita y a sabiendas de que Jae la estaría cuidando. 

Su mano sostenía un trago, desde la barra escuchó a alguien cantar. Otro desconocido que probó suerte esa noche, intentando ganarse el corazón de jóvenes brujas ebrias que serían fáciles de conquistar. 

—No lo hace tan mal. —MC reconoció esa voz a su lado. 

—¿Jacob? 

“Regresaste a lo que sabías 

Tan lejos de todo lo que hemos pasado 

Y camino por un camino problemático 

Mis probabilidades están apiladas 

Volveré al negro.” 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Jae estaría montando guardia. 

—Está esperando afuera, pensó que necesitarías apoyo. —Explicó Jacob, agitando la botella de cerveza a su lado y sentándose junto a ella. —Me gusta tu vestido, la espalda descubierta deja que todos puedan apreciar el tatuaje que te hiciste con Charlie. 

—Un Ridgeback noruego. 

—Te sienta bien. 

Jacob lucía espectacular, su sonrisa parecía genuina e incluso saluda cada tanto a algún viejo conocido. A pesar de la cantidad de amigos, no se separó de ella. Su hermano pasó un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndola más a él, MC cerró los ojos unos instantes al sentirse embriagada por el toque cariñoso. 

No sabía si él estaba al tanto de lo que ocurrió con Bill, en todo caso parecía ocultarlo bastante bien. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos compartían un momento personal, un simple escape de los problemas que envolvían el mundo, ¿por qué se permitió alejarse de su hermano? Era la última familia que le quedaba, incluyendo a Charlie, también tendría que reparar sus vínculos con el pelirrojo. Necesitaba impedir que volviera a escabullirse a Rumania, algo andaba mal con él y era su deber como su mejor amiga el averiguarlo. 

—Extraño a Charlie, mucho. — Susurró MC, la cercanía de sus cuerpos permitió que él pudiese escucharla. —Siento que se ha alejado de mí. 

—Volverás a verlo y podrán charlar sobre su amistad. —Afirmó Jacob con cariño. —Ese chico no puede vivir sin ti. 

“Sólo dijimos adiós con palabras 

Morí cien veces 

Vuelves a ella 

Y yo vuelvo a ... 

Vuelvo a nosotros.” 

—Iré a dar una vuelta, no me quites los ojos de encima. —Ordenó MC. 

—Jamás lo haría. 

Apartó a las personas de la multitud, intentando buscar al hombre con la marca tenebrosa. El olor a alcohol y perfume barato aturdía sus sentidos; chilló de dolor cuando sintió que algo se clavó en su mano, frotó la zona para apaciguar el picor, la marca tenía el tamaño de una aguja y apenas le salió una gota de sangre. Se preguntó con qué podría haberse hecho la herida, dado que sólo había personas a sus alrededores. 

—¿Estás sola? —Preguntó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, apenas oíble por la música ambiental y las personas que conversaban. Al instante reconoció al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos bajaron ante los tatuajes de su brazo donde se escondía una calavera rodeada de una serpiente. 

Notó algo más. Un calor recurría su cuerpo, un escalofrío subió por su columna haciéndole vibrar su cabeza, su respiración se volvió pesada y una sonrisa tonta se escapó de sus labios. ¿De dónde provenía esa felicidad? Era como embriagarse con una droga deliciosa que se derrite en su boca, provocando que sienta el tacto de las nubes en sus manos. 

—Mis amigas me abandonaron. —Mintió con dificultad, sin borrar su sonrisa. Deseaba temer ante el descontrol de las sensaciones en su cuerpo, pero todo pensamiento racional se borró para dar paso a la templanza absorbente de las preocupaciones. 

—Acabas de encontrar a un nuevo amigo, ¿quieres ir a divertirte de verdad? 

—Sí quiero. —Respondió con una risilla; las luces a su alrededor la rodeaban como si fueran hadas, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y jugando con su cabello. Dejó que el tomase su mano para arrastrarla fuera del bar. —Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre... 

—Me llamo Leon, un nombre que nunca olvidarás. 

—Ese es un nombre tan gracioso... —MC pensó que a Jae y a Jacob le divertiría conocer al hombre que planear atrapar. ¿Atrapar? Atrapar. Atrapar es una palabra graciosa. Todo se ha vuelto gracioso y le encanta. 

Sus pies chocan entre sí, casi no puede mantener el equilibrio y caminar con su espalda derecha, pero la mano del hombre sigue sosteniéndola y eso ayuda bastante. Parpadea ante el luminoso cartel que se eleva a gran altura, intenta leerlo para recordar el nombre: “Lux”. ¿Por qué le suena familiar esa discoteca? Piensa en Barnaby, ¿Barnaby estaba allí? Quizás. 

El hombre habla con el guardia de la entrada, les permiten pasar sin hacer preguntas. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó MC, intentando atrapar los rayos de luz que se disparan en la pista de baile. 

—Vas a reunirte con unos amigos míos, te vas a divertir. 

—¡Me encanta hacer amigos! 

Pasan por un pasillo oscuro, allí no hay gente, se deja llevar hasta que una explosión de luz la obliga a detenerse. Gira en el lugar, dándose cuenta que Leon fue derribado y ahora descansaba con sus ojos cerrados en el piso. Jacob se acerca tambaleante, con la respiración agitada, pasando por alto el cuerpo bajo sus pies. 

—Tenemos... Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Jacob con dificultad, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su nariz estaba decorada con un ligero sonrojo. El chico se balanceó hacia adelante, presionando su cuerpo con el de su hermana y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. 

—Oh no, nos drogaron. —MC soltó una carcajada, tomando el rostro de su hermano y dándole palmadas juguetonas. —¿Tu rostro siempre fue tan suave? 

—¿Has visto a Jae? Creo que también está drogado. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Nos descubrieron, nos vieron seguirte y... Hace calor, tengo tanto calor. —Jacob escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana. —Merlín, todo me da igual. Sé que pase lo que pase te tendré a ti. 

—¿Deberíamos buscar a Jae? Debe estar aquí, pero es un chico inteligente y seguro sabe cómo cuidarse solo. 

—Nos acaban de drogar para capturarnos sin que pongamos resistencia, ¿deberíamos correr? Oh, la música se siente tan bien y... —Jacob se inclinó aún más sobre el rostro de la chica, jugando con el contacto de sus narices. —¿Estás usando perfume? 

—Y maquillaje, se suponía que debía lucir bonita. 

—Eres hermosa siempre. 

—Eres el único que lo piensa. —Dijo MC, preocupándose más por su aspecto físico que por el creciente peligro que envolvía sus vidas. 

Jacob la besó, como si aquello fuera suficiente prueba para hacerle cambiar de opinión. MC puso las manos en su pecho, intentando empujarlo sin éxito; su lengua se sentía húmeda, el beso era potente y lleno de necesidad, logrando quitarle el aire de sus pulmones y la estabilidad en sus rodillas. Apartó su rostro, mirando hacia la salida del pasillo que conducía directamente a la pista de baile. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Jacob con voz ronca, sujetando sus caderas con firmeza. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Es un poco de diversión inofensiva. —Respondió Jacob, intentando buscar sus labios otra vez, conformándose con besar la piel de su mejilla. —Eres una jodida provocación. 

—Estás muy drogado. —Dijo MC con una risa nerviosa, intentando detener las manos que subían el dobladillo de su vestido. 

—Es igual que en tu quinto año en Hogwarts, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú y yo encerrados en mi habitación, olvidándonos de “el autor” ... 

—No... Tú... Dijiste que no recordabas nada de eso... 

—Debe haber un baño cerca, ayúdame a aclarar mi memoria. 

Con su mente nublada, apenas pudiendo enfocar el rostro a unos milímetros de distancia, se separó de su agarre. Se sostuvo de las paredes, avanzando en una habitación que daba vueltas y vueltas. Los gritos entusiasmados de la gente se deformaban en su cabeza, las luces perdieron sentido, peleaba contra su propia conciencia para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. 

—¿A dónde vas? —Cuestionó Jacob, aún más confundido que ella. 

—Tengo que encontrar a Jae, tú encárgate del mago tenebroso. 

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿y si uno de esos mortífagos la encontraba? O peor, ¿qué haría Barnaby cuando la descubriera drogada y deambulando por la discoteca? Todo era tan confuso, en tan sólo un parpadeo caminaba en el techo, cuando abría sus ojos otra vez estaba en el suelo rodeada de personas. Se quedó quita en el lugar, dejando que la música la transportara a otro mundo. 

Naranja, todos traían cabello naranja y se burlaban de ella. Se encontraba en el centro del mundo, ya nadie bailaba, todos la señalaban mientras reían y agitaban sus cabezas pelirrojas. Ella no mostró reacción alguna, bajó su mirada para permitir que todos siguieran rebajándola, burlándose, gritando lo tonta que era. El dolor arde como el hielo maldito, circulando por sus venas. 

Despierta en el mundo real, nadie la está mirando. Todos bailan, se divierten, ¿por qué ella no? Jae Kim se acerca, con la mirada pérdida, el parpadeo lento, el cuerpo balanceándose de lado a lado sin gracia. Ambos se miran, bañándose en las luces de diferentes colores y siendo los únicos que no saltan al ritmo de la canción. 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, MC? —Jae arrastra las palabras, MC coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que ambos puedan sostenerse de algo. 

—No lo sé. 

—¿Por qué seguimos peleando? Moriremos, igual que mis padres, igual que nuestros amigos... 

—No digas eso... 

—Deberíamos huir, escondernos donde nadie pueda encontrarnos. 

MC soltó un jadeo que fue opacado por el alto volumen de la música, ¿huir? En Hogwarts hizo una promesa con Bill, sobre que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro y que serían la vía de escape del otro. Él lo arruinó todo, tenían una bonita relación y decidió abandonarla por una chica que apenas conocía. 

—Bill me prometió que huiríamos. —Confesó en un hilo de voz. 

—Parece que siempre llego tarde, de algún modo acabo siendo el último en tu vida. —Jae se inclinó para chocar su frente con la suya, sonriendo con tristeza sin deshacer el acercamiento. —Está bien, sé qué lugar me corresponde. 

—Jae, siempre serás el primero. 

Quería deshacerse del dolor y el distante entendimiento de sus conflictos, besar a Jae era la manera más rápida y agradable. Ambos podían ser el consuelo del otro, el refugio que les hacía falta cuando su mundo se caía a pedazos. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, sintiendo que eran los únicos en el planeta, experimentando la liberación que escapa de su pecho igual que el aleteo de las mariposas. 

Se separó un momento, lo suficiente para recuperar el aire y apreciar las facciones de su rostro. La piel blanca, los ojos rasgados, lo alto que se volvió en los años que estuvieron separados. Sonrió cuando pensó que las características del rostro de Jae le recordaban a Félix, sólo un poco. Soltó una suave carcajada ante el parecido, ¿cómo es que tardó tanto tiempo en notarlo? Aunque, ¿realmente se parecían o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Él también sonreía, pero el chico que tenía entre sus brazos ya no era Jae, sino que era el conocido Rosier. 

Volvió a besarlo, el calor recorrió los puntos más importantes de su cuerpo. Por si acaso, abrió los ojos en medio del beso; sí, era Jae a quien estaba besando. Las manos del chico viajaron por su espalda, jugando con la piel desnuda e incitándola a decisiones que luego podría arrepentirse de tomar. ¿Qué más daba? La mañana se veía tan lejana. 

Jae obtuvo la oportunidad que Jacob nunca podría tener. Encerrados en el baño, con el eco de la música rebotando en las paredes, todo se sentía mejor. Su brillante vestido cayó al suelo, lo que le permitió notar lo desnuda que estaba sin éste, ¿cómo es que no se congeló en toda la noche? ¿por qué pensaba en eso mientras Jae se ponía de rodillas, bajando sus bragas y enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas? 

Los azulejos de la pared congelaron su espalda, temía hacer mucho ruido, pero hace tiempo que perdió el control de su cuerpo. Se aferró a él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su huesuda cintura, dejando que él la levantara como si su peso fuera el de una pluma. Su polla metiéndose cada vez más profundo le hizo tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, una decisión tonta ya que golpeó su cabeza. Jae se carcajeó, acariciando su nunca y besándola tiernamente con tal de alivianar el dolor. Un contraste bastante interesante, teniendo en cuenta que luego se movió con urgencia en su interior, sacudiendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, mordiendo sus senos con hambre cuando ella clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros. 

Gritó su nombre, intentando sujetarse al ancla en aquel mar repleto de tormentas. Sus besos eran desordenados, juveniles, resistentes; la transportada al mismo momento que compartieron en el lago negro hace años, ¿por qué abandonaron sus encuentros tan placenteros? Irradiaban confianza, una conexión especial. 

Todo estaba mal y ahí residía la raíz de la diversión. 

Al acabar, el frío de los azules se había apaciguado, su espalda seguía apoyada en ellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, al igual que el de Jae, pero ambos sonreían; hasta ahora, nadie cargaba arrepentimientos, sus mentes seguían en las nubes. MC levantó su vestido, volviendo a cubrir su desnudez. 

—Tengo que buscar a Barnaby, seguro me está esperando. —Dijo ella, sacudiendo la tela y peinando su cabello con sus manos. 

—¿Y tu hermano? 

—Lo vi en un pasillo... Hace no sé cuánto tiempo... Seguro está bien. 

—Ten cuidado, preséntate en la Orden mañana para saber que estás viva. 

¿Por qué el efecto de esa maldita droga no desaparecía? Se volvía una ardua tarea convivir en esa realidad difusa y deformada. Acarició la lastimadura en su mano, ¿una simple aguja provocó esa pesadilla? Los magos tenebrosos estaban mejor equipados de lo que creía. Ni Jae podría conseguir un narcótico de esa índole, por mucho que buscara en el callejón Knockturn. 

Jae. Una pulsación conocida volvía a molestar entre sus piernas, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente? Aparentemente su cuerpo ansiaba más, llenar una copa que parecía carecer de fondo. Subió las escaleras que dirigían al piso superior, allí es donde debía encontrar a Barnaby, pero debía adivinar que puerta era la correcta. 

La primera habitación estaba vacía. 

Todo era naranja otra vez. 

En la segunda habitación encontró a Fleur y Bill besándose, ella desplegaba todos sus encantos veela y él le sonreía completamente enamorado, acariciando su rostro como alguna vez lo hizo con su ex pareja. Pero no eran ellos, ¿verdad? Estaban en Londres, muy lejos, nada de eso era real. Alucinaciones, estúpidas alucinaciones. 

Cerró la puerta, todo era normal otra vez. Se concentró en encontrar a Barnaby así que abrió el tercer cuarto, bueno... Al menos no volvió a encontrarse con figuras irreales, Murphy con una chica todavía vestida que estaba montada en su regazo podía considerarse como el evento más normal de la noche. Ninguno notó su presencia, MC ladeó la cabeza mientras analizaba los movimientos del rubio, era sumamente hipnótico y entendía por qué la chica lo disfrutaba tanto. ¿Qué se sentiría ser esa mujer? ¿Era cierto que el comentarista había adquirido ciertas habilidades con las chicas? A simple vista, daba la impresión que sí. 

Una palpitación en su cabeza provocó que cayera al suelo, tuvo mucha suerte de no romperse la nariz con la mesa central. Todavía acostada en el suelo, escuchó la voz de Murphy y de la chica, luego la puerta se cerró, el retumbe de la música disminuyó un poco. El comentarista se arrastró en el sofá con forma de medio circulo para acercarse a ella, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Aseguró MC, apoyando una mano sobre las rodillas de Murphy y sosteniéndose sobre sus propias rodillas sin levantarse. —Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. 

—Tendrás que disculparme si dudo de tus palabras, ¿dónde está Jae? Creí que tenían un plan. 

—Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae. —Repitió MC entre risas. 

—MC, mírame. —Murphy levantó su mentón, mirando sus pupilas dilatadas bajo la escasa iluminación de la habitación privada. —¿Te drogaron? ¿Bebiste algo? 

—Lamento haberte interrumpido, sé que estabas ocupado. —MC miró hacia abajo, sus rodillas dolían, pero en esa posición era más fácil conversar con McNully. Se dio suaves toques en la nariz, también experimentaba cierta incomodidad en esa zona. 

—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? O puedo llevarte a mi casa, te hace falta una taza de café y unas dieciséis horas de sueño. 

—Deja de intentar seducirme. 

—No es seducción, princesa. —Respondió Murphy con una sonrisa. —Es una propuesta de amigos. 

—Mentiroso. —Su mano delineó la pantorrilla del chico, frotando círculos suaves, deslizándose cada vez más hacia arriba. —Esa otra chica te dejó ansioso, ¿piensas que no lo noté? 

Murphy tomó su muñeca, alejando su toque de su entrepierna y mirándola con seriedad. 

—No. —Dijo con firmeza, provocando que ella se sintiera diminuta ante su expresión. —Mi juego tiene reglas, las chicas drogadas o ebrias están fuera de la diversión. 

MC sonrió antes de inclinarse rápidamente, pasando su lengua por sobre la tela que cubría la entrepierna de Murphy. Se mordió el labio al escuchar que él no logró contener un culposo sonido de placer, se resistía a caer en sus tentaciones y a MC le gustaban los juegos de control. Frotó su rostro directamente en su entrepierna, acariciando la sensible zona con sus mejillas como si fuera un gatito hambriento, deleitándose al percibir la dureza de su miembro bajo la tela. Todos los hombres son débiles, sólo hace falta quebrar su voluntad. 

—Merlín, apiádate de mi alma. —Murmuró Murphy, alejándola por completo y arrastrándose a su silla de ruedas. Hizo que la chica se sentase en sus piernas, abrazó su cintura para teletransportarlos en un estallido a su lujoso hogar. 

MC volvió a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y dando círculos mientras analizaba su nuevo alrededor. Murphy seguía con esa expresión seria, levemente malhumorado. Ella ignoró su expresión petulante, enfocándose en el hogar de su amigo y cómo la decoración lo describía a la perfección. Tantos premios, portadas de revistas, fotografías con personajes famosos, el retrato de su madre... 

—Acompáñame al baño, ahora. —Ordenó él, tirando de su silla para guiarla por las habitaciones del departamento. MC lo siguió de mala gana, confundida por la interrupción de lo que podría haber sido un momento pasional. 

Murphy preparó la bañera, doblando las mangas de su camisa antes de utilizar diferentes tipos de productos en el agua; la tela se quedaba ajustada en sus bíceps, algo interesante de ver. Después de un rato, cerró el grifo y se apartó para dejar libre el camino. 

—Sin protestas, metete en el agua. —Ordenó, señalando la bañera con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. 

—¿Para qué? 

—Me lo agradecerás después. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó que el vestido se deslizara hacia sus pies y cumplió la petición del comentarista. El agua estaba tibia, pero abrazó sus rodillas ante la necesidad del toque humano. Murphy masajeó su cuero cabelludo, creando espuma que caía en los hombros de la chica y luego se mezclaba con el agua. MC cerró sus ojos ante lo relajante del cuidado, perdiendo su estabilidad en ocasiones, decidida a quedarse despierta. 

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta? —Preguntó MC, apenas separando sus labios al hablar y percibiéndose terriblemente cansada. 

—En tu estado serías capaz de ahogarte si te dejo a solas. —Explicó Murphy, tirando agua sobre su cabeza para quitar los restos del producto. —Siempre es importante darse un baño si has bebido demasiado o estás drogada, permitirá que mañana despiertes fresca y no sintiéndote un pedazo de mierda apestosa. 

—Pero sí soy todo eso. —MC estiró la mano para tomar la cesta que contenía diminutos jabones con diferentes figuras, ¿acaso Murphy era tan infantil? ¿Por qué compraba productos de baño con formas de animales? Jugueteó con el contenido de la canasta antes de dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, el color naranja jamás desaparecería de su mente. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Soy tan reemplazable, por eso Bill se consiguió a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Y qué he hecho? Imitarlo, ir detrás de alguien que borre todo el dolor. 

—¿Bill? ¿Bill Weasley? Nunca me comentaste que era tu novio. —Dijo Murphy sorprendido, continuando con su tarea de lavado. 

—Íbamos a casarnos, pero si cuento toda la historia me pondré a llorar. 

—Tranquila, no necesitas contármelo. —Aseguró el comentarista con amabilidad, sabiendo que en su estado revelar secretos era algo muy común. 

—¿Ya te dije que vivo con Félix y Barnaby? Imagínalo, Barnaby y yo bajo el mismo techo... Desgraciado imbécil, lo amé con todo mi corazón y ahora actúa tan indiferente hacia mí. Aunque lo entiendo, yo también me siento rara cuando paso tiempo a su lado. 

MC jugó con el jabón en su mano, clavando sus uñas y viendo las marcas que dejaba en la superficie. Dejó de sentir las manos de McNully en su cabeza, él la ayudó a salir de la bañera antes de envolver una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. 

—Espérame en la cama, estaré en la cocina. 

Ella se marchó arrastrando los pies, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas como en un carrusel. Apreció el suave contacto de la tela y las almohadas, se abrazó a uno de los afelpados cojines, enterrando su cara ante la comodidad que le ofrecía. Abrió un ojo ante el olor a café que impregnó la habitación, hundiéndose aún más en la almohada. 

—Toma el café. 

—No lo quiero. —Dijo MC, con la voz amortiguada por el objeto en su rostro. 

—Perdiste tu derecho a protestar, bebe el café o te obligaré a beberlo. 

—¿Por qué mi opinión carece de importancia? 

—Porque estás drogada, confundida, excitada y ni siquiera quiero imaginar qué más. 

—Sólo un sorbo. —Bufó ella, arrodillando en la cama para soplar el contenido de la taza antes de llevársela a los labios. —Bien, ya está. 

—Genial, ahora duerme. 

—¿Qué? Creí que ibas a cogerme. —Protestó MC, acostándose en la cama y dando patadas al colchón en un acto meramente dramático. 

Murphy soltó una carcajada, abandonando su expresión de amigo protector. 

—Pídemelo en la mañana, cuando recuperes la compostura. 

—Yo lo quiero ahora. —MC volvió a incorporarse, gateando hacia él para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era una toalla, sólo debía quitársela y dejarse llevar por el placer carnal. 

Hizo un mohín con los labios, abalanzándose sobre su boca para probar lo que él se negaba a darle, ¿por qué? Después de ver todo el placer que parecía haberle provocado a esa desconocida en el cuarto privado de la discoteca estaba decidida a experimentar lo mismo. Murphy stomaba cada oportunidad para coquetear con ella, ¿qué le impedía tomarla en ese mismo instante? Entregada en bandeja de plata, su mente bajo el efecto de las drogas era un punto al que debían restarle importancia. Sentía que la humedad entre sus piernas crecía, provocada por la forma en la que él mordió su labio y jugó con su lengua. 

—Yo también lo quiero, sería un tonto si tus tiernas provocaciones no me causaran el más mínimo efecto. —Susurró Murphy contra sus labios. —Pero así no es como hago las cosas. 

El comentarista se apartó, le dejó una de sus camisetas viejas a modo de pijama, y anunció que estaría en uno de los sillones de sala por si necesitaba algo. Luego apagó la luz, dejándola en una oscuridad que sólo era acompañada por el tenue resplandor de los destellos de una ciudad que nunca duerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría agregar memes respecto a la escena de Talbott y MC, vuelvo a leerla y me quedo sin palabras, pero me agrada. ¿Qué más queda para decir? Soy meticulosa en todas las escenas que involucran a mis chicos slytherin. ¡Y Charlie! Algo sucede con él, muchos secretos que algún día serán descubiertos.  
> El próximo capítulo será salvaje <3


	7. Despertar, en todos los sentidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC despierta en el hogar de Murphy McNully y el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza sin que ella lo supiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, un buen capítulo sexual (?) Estuve a punto de hacerlo más largo, pero dejaré ciertas cosas para el próximo capítulo.  
> Me encanta seguir jugando con el misterio de ciertos personajes.  
> No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Los amo por todo el apoyo que me han dado <3

Todo duele como el infierno. 

Sus parpados se abren muy lentamente, pesan más que todo su cuerpo, pero necesita saber en dónde está. ¿Qué pasó anoche? Definitivamente no estaba en la mansión Rosier o en Grimmauld Place, algo debió salir mal. Los rayos del sol queman su espalda desnuda, se da la vuelta para enfrentar la ventana y descubre que da a un balcón que le presenta los edificios de la ciudad. Sí, recuerda haber visto algo similar antes. En casa de Murphy... 

Murphy. 

Se sienta en la cama, dándose palmadas en el rostro para desperezarse. Le llama la atención el sonido de una regadera abierta, al igual que su inexplicable desnudez. ¿Cómo terminó así? Nada tenía sentido, ¿acaso...? No, imposible. En ese mismo instante se levantaría, buscaría su ropa e iría a cumplir sus deberes. Santo Merlín, Barnaby iba a matarla por haber desaparecido toda la noche. 

Distraída con los acelerados pensamientos de su mente, pasó por alto el sonido de la regadera de la ducha cerrándose. Toda la situación la ponía nerviosa, intentando encontrar respuestas al vacío de su memoria; si lo intentaba, casi podía traer a su mente la tonalidad verde y violeta de las luces que la envolvieron en la pista de baile con Jae... ¿Qué hacían allí? Se suponía que buscarían al mago tenebroso. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó una voz conocida; acercándose con el cabello mojado, una bata de baño cubría su cuerpo y dejaba todo a la imaginación. —¿Cómo te sientes? 

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y Jae?—Preguntó MC, cubriéndose con la sabana y buscando su ropa con la mirada. 

—Te rescaté, apareciste drogada en mi cabina privada y sin él. —Respondió Murphy, pasando de la silla de ruedas a la cama para sentarse junto a ella, sin importarle que ambos parecían estar en plena desnudez. —No te preocupes, me contacté con Jae y parece que su estúpida misión funcionó... 

—Es bueno saberlo... —MC asintió suavemente con la cabeza, perdiéndose en el patrón de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. —¿Por qué estoy desnuda? 

—Te dejé una camiseta, pero te negaste a usarla. 

—Eso realmente no calma mis inquietudes. 

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Preguntó Murphy con una sonrisa juguetona, divirtiéndose con molestarla en base a todas las preguntas que debían recorrer su somnolienta mente. —¿Temes haberme confesado algún sucio secreto? Sólo me hablaste un poco sobre Bill, tu estadía con Félix y Barnaby... Puedo continuar si así lo deseas. 

—Cállate, por favor. —Suplicó avergonzada, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para tomar aire y así tranquilizarse. —En serio, ¿por qué estoy desnuda? Ni siquiera tengo mi ropa interior. 

—Oh, ¿eso? Tuvimos sexo. —Mintió el chico, conteniéndose de no soltar una carcajada e intentando continuar con la falsedad. 

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Mientes! ¡Mentiras! —MC tomó una de las almohadas cercanas, golpeándolo repetidas veces para que no notase su rostro ruborizado. 

—¿Por qué mentiría con algo tan delicado? —Murphy detuvo el ataque; tan encantador como siempre, se concentró en hacer que ella prestase atención a cada una de sus palabras. —Fuiste tú quien me suplicó, parecías tan desesperada... 

—No, no, no, no actuarías así si realmente hubiese ocurrido. —Afirmó MC, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha. —Sería lo primero de lo que presumirías apenas abriera mis ojos. 

—Está bien, me descubriste. —Confesó Murphy levantando sus hombros. —Pero sí suplicaste por mí, puedes entrar en mis recuerdos si deseas enfrentar la verdad. 

MC hizo una mueca, la sola invitación y pasividad ante algo tan personal como invadir su mente fue suficiente para confiar en sus palabras. Además, en su interior se movió una fuerza desconocida al saber que él todavía recordaba sus habilidades de legeremante. Su mirada se mueve hacia abajo, en su mano tiene la marca de una herida, parecida a la que provocaría una aguja. 

Las imágenes mentales comienzan a llegar. Es confuso, veloz, crea preguntas sin respuestas; primero está Jacob, desmayando al mago tenebroso. Él dice algo, da indicios de una verdad que lleva ocultando por varios años, ¿la involucra? Se vuelve más complicado de entender, cree estar confundiéndolo con el evento que ocurrió en el cuarto de bebidas de la sala de artefactos, ¿por qué se confundiría? Jacob demostró haber abandonado esos sentimientos prohibidos. 

Naranja, mucho naranja. Por todas partes, es horrible, pudre todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Recuerda necesitar consuelo, busca a alguien que pueda dárselo. 

Después está Jae, iluminado por las luces de la discoteca. Parece ser envuelto en una niebla de éxtasis y descontrol, sus expresiones cambian de la tristeza a la alegría y al placer. Recuerda esa sensación, lo que experimenta cuando la tiene entre sus brazos. Lo confiable y tranquilo que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone, igual que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Desea arrepentirse de haberse entregado a él, pero nunca fue la mejor en hacerse cargo de sus decisiones. 

¿Luego que sucede? Algo doloroso seguramente, su nariz palpitante le recuerda el golpe que se hizo al caer al suelo. Claro, en ese momento se encontró con Murphy. Él tenía una chica encima, sus manos tomaban su trasero como si le perteneciera, la desconocida parecía desearlo tanto... Oh, entonces McNully no mentía. Sólo recordar aquella escena fue suficiente para encender su fuego interior, la curiosidad que ansiaba ser saciada. 

—Por Merlín, realmente intenté asaltarse sexualmente anoche. —MC deja escapar una carcajada, relajándose un poco ante su propia risa. 

—Eso es decir poco, me encantaría saber qué es lo que te llevó a perder el pudor. 

—No lo sé, supongo que así lidio con mi dolor. —Confesó con algo de tristeza, recordando la manera en la que Bill asaltó sus pensamientos toda la noche. —Preferiría tener hábitos más sanos, tejer o ir a un grupo de apoyo para chicas que perdieron a su novio por sus errores. 

—Si buscaras ayuda entonces dejarías de ser la MC que todos conocemos. 

—Lo sé, pero mi mente sólo se enfoca en lo que ocurrió anoche. Me dejo llevar por mis instintos más básicos, intentando reprimir los malos pensamientos, buscando algo que desaparezca el dolor por un rato... —MC le robó un beso suave, esperando una confirmación por su parte. 

—¿Debo tomar esto como una invitación? 

—Tú... Me dijiste que te lo pidiera en la mañana. —Ella soltó una risa suave; siguió su instinto y se acercó para besarlo, algo cohibida por la expresión hambrienta que él dejó entrever cuando sus labios quedaban a dolorosos centímetros. 

Murphy sabe cómo manejarla, tiene muy en claro lo que desea de ella y se lo deja ver; el beso es fuerte, su boca se abre y su lengua inspecciona la suya con habilidad. En ese punto, se alegra de estar desnuda. Mueve sus manos para quitarle la bata de baño a McNully, dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones. 

Está nerviosa, dudando sobre qué hacer y el porqué de sus acciones. Se deja guiar por el deseo, por la forma en la que reacciona su cuerpo; es nuevo, desconocido, necesita saber cómo prosigue el desenfreno. Las manos de Murphy viajan hacia su trasero, masajeándolo, tocando como si le perteneciera hace tiempo. La perspectiva es suficiente para cortar su respiración, reza para que su acompañante no se burle por su evidente desconcierto. 

Murphy sostiene su cuerpo con firmeza, deja de besarla para concentrarse en sus senos. La sensación de sus dientes es exquisita, parece conocer cada sensible nervio y su lengua calma los mismos chupones que deja. En algún momento será imposible ocultar las marcas, pero poco le importa dado que nadie más que él verá su cuerpo. 

—Tan bonita... —Dijo Murphy, jugando con sus senos. —No pude dormir por pensar en ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? Frotándote contra mi polla, parecías tan necesitada... 

MC suelta un gemido, él comienza a jugar con su clítoris dando suaves y tortuosos círculos lentos. Se aferra a él, pasando sus manos por su nunca y moviendo sus caderas para aumentar el contacto; Murphy sonríe en medio de los besos que deja sobre su pecho, él sabe que todos sus toques están logrando el efecto necesario, aunque siente que su polla va a explotar, lo soporta con tal de probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quien sabe, quizás ella puede arrepentirse después y alejarse como siempre lo ha hecho. 

—Hazme un favor, princesa. —Murphy acaricia la piel de sus muslos hasta su trasero, susurrando sus palabras en su oreja. —Siéntate en mi cara. 

Para MC la propuesta es demasiado irreal para ser tomada en serio, nunca antes hizo algo parecido y apenas logra imaginarse a sí misma en esa situación. Pero de algún modo, logra hacer frente a todos sus miedos, cumpliendo con la orden y sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama ante el hormigueo entre sus piernas. 

Dejó escapar un chillido corto, los labios de Murphy se envolvieron alrededor de su clítoris y succionaban de tal forma que creía que pronto acabaría, su lengua revoloteó por el pequeño núcleo, sus manos se encargaron de sujetarla para que no pudiese escapar. Él soltó un gruñido que parecía animal, sus dientes rasparon con cautela contra su clítoris, provocando que sus caderas se movieran de manera que extendió su humedad sobre su nariz y su boca. Murphy ríe encantado, sus cortas uñas se clavaban en la carne de sus muslos. 

—¿Quieres más, princesa? —Murphy era un maldito provocador; dos de sus dedos delinearon la entrada de su coño, y otro acarició el agujero de su trasero. — ¿Quieres que mis dedos te follen para que puedas acabar en mi boca? 

—Sí por favor, lo necesito. —MC soltó un grito, sus caderas se levantaron cuando sintió la intervención de los dedos que estimulaban sus dos agujeros. 

De algún modo, él encontró el equilibrio para seguir jugando con su mano sin detener la lengua que provocaba su clítoris. El calor de su orgasmo se acumulaba en su vientre, cada uno de sus movimientos era suficiente para borrar las preocupaciones que la perseguían desde la noche anterior; sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión de sujetar la cabecera. 

—Murphy, ¡estoy tan cerca, voy a ...! —Apenas podía terminar la frase, aturdida por todas las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Se sentía glorificada, adorada igual que a una diosa, Murphy la devoraba como si fuera lo último que comería en su vida. Arqueó su espalda, él ahora se burlaba de su necesidad de explotar, bajando la intensidad de su estimulación. —Por favor Murphy, necesito correrme... 

—Hazlo, córrete en mi cara. —Murphy gruñó, raspando su clítoris una vez más. Su mano dejó de estimularla, decidiendo que era suficiente con usar su lengua. —Quiero saborearte completa. 

La invitación era todo lo que MC necesitaba, la presión se había acumulado y requería ser liberada. Murphy palmeó su trasero, dejando una leve sensación de ardor en una de las mejillas. El dolor punzante de las nalgadas sumado con la forma en la que él chupaba su núcleo con fuerza, fue la combinación que provocó su orgasmo. Se retorció sobre su rostro, suplicando piedad al sentir que el comentarista la mantenía cerca para lamer hasta la última gota. 

Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para escapar de la posición, pero el juego de Murphy no había terminado. Ahora estaba a horcajadas de él, igual que la chica desconocida de la discoteca, sólo que está vez él lo llevaría más allá; su miembro se introdujo con cuidado, a pesar de la pasión sabía sobre los cuidados necesarios. No se movió una vez que entró completamente, sus manos sostuvieron su trasero para mantenerla en su lugar. 

—Déjame moverme Murphy, no puedo- —Trataba desesperadamente de mover sus caderas, pero él seguía manteniéndola quieta, succionando sus pezones con su boca. Es en ese punto que comprende que ignoró su capacidad de control, es excitante experimentarse a su merced. 

—Yo marco el ritmo, princesa. —Sus manos dirigieron la velocidad de sus caderas, comenzando un vaivén lento que le permitía palpitar la longitud de su miembro. MC se sostuvo de sus hombros, cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en la sensación, haría lo que él le pidiera si aquello significaba que obtendría su ansiada recompensa. —Estás tan apretada, ¿nunca te cogieron bien? Mi princesa, tenemos que arreglar eso. 

La bajó con fuerza contra su miembro, logrando que MC viera estrellas; finalmente permitió que ella tomase un poco el control de la velocidad, sus senos rebotaban junto con ella, Murphy daba palmadas ocasiones a la vez que le susurraba lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Algo burbujeó en su interior, estaba en el borde nuevamente, sin lograr formular una oración coherente ante el nubloso placer. 

Se abrazó a él, cerrando jadeante sus ojos, la estimulación extra que Murphy agregó en su clítoris la hizo perderse en un espacio sin tiempo ni existencia. Le era complicado moverse por la exposición a todas las huellas que dejaba en su cuerpo, pero una fuerza desconocida guiaba cada movimiento. El hormigueo en su vientre se incrementó, lo besó con urgencia para acallar sus desvergonzados gemidos. 

—Vamos, princesa. Déjalo salir... 

Su cuerpo se tensó ante sus palabras, fue demasiado para soportarlo. El orgasmo la atravesó, pero no dejó de moverse con tal de que Murphy obtuviera la misma liberación que ella. Aquello fue anticlimático, seguía estimulando su sensible interior hasta que fue llenada por aquel líquido caliente y espeso. Adoró cada segundo, amaba ser usada, destrozada. Ese era su remedio para apartar los problemas del mundo exterior, lo que permitía adquirir dominio de su frágil realidad. 

—Eso... Realmente funcionó para poner mi mente en blanco. —Admitió MC, recostándose en la cama; su pecho subía y bajaba, todo lo que hizo parecía un sueño. 

—Visítame siempre que necesites resolver esos problemas, adoro tus visitas. —Dijo Murphy, recostando su espalda en la cabecera, parecía tan sorprendido como ella por su arrebato pasional. 

Incluso después de haberse comportado como unos pervertidos sin el más mínimo pudor, Murphy demostró sus habilidades de caballerosidad al ayudarla a limpiarla (con un par de bromas extra y unos toques sugerentes), ofreciéndole un desayuno completo y cualquier cosa que MC pudiese pedir. Pero era demasiado tarde para pasar una mañana tranquila, todavía debía atender sus responsabilidades con Barnaby y con la Orden del Fénix. 

—Desearía haber traído ropa extra en mi bolso. —Dijo MC colocándose los tacones, preparándose para regresar a su vida normal. 

—Tranquila, sólo distráelos con tu hazaña acerca del mago tenebroso para que se olviden de lo que traes puesto. 

—Gracias por todo, Murphy. —Agradeció MC, inclinándose para tomar su rostro y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. 

—¿Te veré luego? Recuerda que aún me debes una cena. 

—Pronto te lo compensaré. 

Sus pies la estaban matando, y la gente que caminaba por las inmediaciones de Grimmauld Place la observaba con gran interés. ¿Acaso nunca vieron a alguien salir de fiesta? Su aspecto descuidado es sólo un factor resultante de la diversión acalorada. Esperaba que nadie en la Orden le pidiese explicaciones, estaría muy ocupada intentando esconder las marcas que sobresalían en su escote. 

Se quitó los tacones altos apenas ingresó a la vivienda, palpitando la fría madera del suelo en la planta de sus pies. Se dejó guiar por las risas de sus amigos que provenían de la cocina, tomó eso como una señal de que todo salió bien en su descontrolada noche. Encontró a Penny sosteniéndose el estómago entre carcajadas, Jae estaba dormido con el rostro apoyado en la mesa, Jacob jugaba colocándole objetos en la cabeza para formar una torre de basura y Tonks lo incentivaba. 

—Jacob ten piedad, está cansado. —Suplico Penny poco convencida, divertida por la situación. 

—Necesito ver cuánto más puede aguantar. —Dijo Tonks, tomando una cámara vieja para retratar el momento. 

—¿Por qué lo torturan? —Preguntó MC con una media sonrisa, sin impedir que continuaran con sus bromas. 

Jacob mostró un fugaz terror al verla, pero supo disimularlo bastante bien. Nadie más notó su pelea interna, los conflictos que parecían acompañarlo cada día de su vida. MC lo miró con curiosidad, pensando que su reacción tendría algo que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche. Seguramente su hermano sería capaz de despejar sus dudas, esclarecer la historia nublada por las drogas. 

—El efecto de las drogas lo dejó muy adormilado. —Explicó Tonks. —¿Tú cómo te sientes? 

—Un poco mejor, también sentí que un tren me pasó por encima. —Afirmó MC con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su cabello descuidado en busca de darse un mejor aspecto. —Entonces, ¿lo logramos? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? 

—Capturamos al mago tenebroso, es una victoria a tener en cuenta. —Dijo Jacob, parecía aliviado por las preguntas de su hermana. —Lo están interrogando en una de las habitaciones de arriba, junto con los demás que también cayeron. 

—¿Hay más? Creí que se los llevarían al Ministerio. 

—Alastor quiere escapar de los problemas jerárquicos y de una posible traición del departamento de aurores; en este lugar puede tomarse ciertas “libertades”. 

—¿Libertades? —Repitió confundida. 

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el despertar de Jae, quien levantó su cabeza con energía y terminó haciendo un escándalo por todos los objetos que cayeron al suelo. El chico parpadeó confundido, observando el desastre y luego a MC. 

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Otra vez tuvimos sexo? —Balbuceó Jae, antes de volver a caer dormido y llenar la habitación con sus ronquidos. 

—Está confundido. —Dijo MC sin tardanza ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes. —Iré a buscar a Charlie. 

—Yo no iría a molestarlo si fuera tú. —Advirtió Jacob, observándola subir las escaleras e ignorar sus palabras. 

Jacob no mentía, algo terrible sucedía en una de las habitaciones superiores. Algunos dirán que es lo que debe hacerse en una guerra tan sangrienta, lo necesario para reunir la información que pone en peligro la vida de muchos inocentes. Pero otros no lo ven de ese modo, ver las torturas despiadadas hace poner en duda las moralidades de los seres humanos, la línea entre lo que debe hacer y lo que es una exageración. 

Bill tomó un trago largo de un vaso de agua, parecía ajeno a los golpes y los quejidos de dolor del hombre amarrado en medio del cuarto. Confiaba en las habilidades de Charlie para sacar a florecer sus peores debilidades, su hermano menor era bastante bueno corrompiendo a la gente. Tal vez porque algo dentro de él estaba igual de roto y quería compartir su sentimiento de desesperanza, nunca hablarían de eso, lo esconderían bajo la alfombra igual que siempre. 

—Deja de hacerte el rudo. —Masculló Charlie. —¿Crees que a alguien le interesa venir a rescatarte? Te estoy dando una opción, habla o muere. 

Sí, Bill tenía sus dudas. Ese hombre moriría de todos modos, ¿verdad? Aunque, ¿quién tendría el valor de hacerlo? Charlie había cambiado tanto que creía en él como una opción más, algo lo consumía y parecía perder miedo a los retos de la vida. Por supuesto, Charlie nunca asesinó a nadie; seguramente quería probarse a sí mismo, demostrar a los demás lo dispuesto que estaba a ir más allá. 

Los gritos de Leon volvieron a invadir la habitación, una maldición cruciatus bien utilizada podía hacer maravillas con los prisioneros. Por eso utilizaron hechizos silenciadores, así nadie más tendría que oír su agonía. Pero se les olvidó asegurar la puerta, lo esencial para que nadie entrase y los interrumpiera. Así que fue una sorpresa para ambos ver llegar a MC, con el vestido brillante, los tacones colgando en una mano, y una expresión de terror. 

Bill se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ¿Por qué siempre debía aparecerse en los peores momentos? Y... Vestida así. Lucía bien, agotada, hecha un desastre, pero bien. Ese seguía siendo el rostro que se acostumbró a apreciar cada mañana, hasta que ella tuvo que arruinarlo todo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurró Bill con molestia. —No puedes entrar así, le dije a Jacob que... 

—¿Ese era Charlie? —Su voz sonaba destrozada, sus ojos cristalizados por la pena reflejaban el cambio interior que le provocó ver a su mejor amigo en una situación que ninguno creyó posible. 

—Ve abajo con los demás. 

—Quiero hablar con Charlie. 

—No, está ocupado. 

—¿Ocupado? ¿¡Ocupado!? Está torturando a alguien. —Farfulló entre dientes, empujándolo para intentar abrirse paso hacia el cuarto, algo que no pudo lograr por los firmes impedimentos de Bill. Él tomó su brazo para obligarla a quedarse en el lugar. —Suéltame, tengo que hablar con él. 

—No puedes interrumpir un interrogatorio por uno de tus caprichos. 

—Me importa un carajo lo que tengas para decir, ¿en dónde está Talbott? Resolveré esto con alguien que sí tenga poder. 

—Aquí estoy. —Dijo Talbott, acercándose a ellos con tranquilidad. —Bill, vuelve con Charlie; yo hablaré con MC. 

El pelirrojo le dejó una última mirada antes de volver a encerrarse de la habitación de la tortura; MC sólo podía pensar en la pobre Molly Weasley, ¿qué diría la mujer si supiera lo que están haciendo sus hijos mayores? Se suponía que ellos trabajarían para proteger a Harry Potter o crear ejércitos de magos buenos que desean unirse a la causa contra Voldemort, estaría tan decepcionada. 

—¿Qué pasó con la señorita llena de lágrimas? —Preguntó Talbott con diversión. —Te enfrentaste a William como si nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes. 

—¿Por qué Charlie está torturando a ese sujeto? Sácalo de ahí. —Ordenó desafiante, intentando que sus burlas no le afectasen en lo más mínimo. 

—Él pidió hacerlo, será parte de sus tareas a partir de ahora. 

—Su tarea es encargarse de los magos extranjeros que reclutó. 

—Tú no decides eso. 

—Quiero hablar con él. Ahora. —MC se cruzó de brazos, levantando su barbilla en una posición de superioridad. Meterse con ella era una cosa, ¿pero con Charlie? El asunto cambiaba, no permitiría que él se involucrase en algo que luego podría salirse de sus manos. 

El joven auror hizo un gesto de interés, pero parecía molestarle su falsa actitud de empoderamiento. Soltó un suspiro, imitando el cruce de brazos, la observó unos segundos mientras se rascaba la barbilla, simplemente analizando a la mujer frente a él. Al final, entró a la habitación y se tomó su tiempo antes de permitir que Charlie saliera a enfrentarla. 

Las pecas de Charlie fueron opacadas por las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos, una imagen que MC nunca creyó posible. Miró a su mejor amigo sin mostrar expresión alguna, con un gesto de su cabeza lo obligó a acompañarla a las escaleras para charlar en comodidad. Ella podía sentir que algo había cambiado en él, toda su energía lo demostraba; pensó en qué podría decirle después de todo por lo que ambos atravesaban, abrazó sus rodillas mientras miraba al vacío y sonrió levemente cuando Charlie hizo lo mismo. 

—No quería que vieras eso. —Dijo Charlie cabizbajo. 

—¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así. 

Charlie cubrió su rostro con sus manos, respirando pesadamente. Después de conocerlo por tantos años, comprendió la señal que él le enviaba indirectamente. Intentaba negarse al contacto visual porque carecía de fuerza para enfrentarla, por eso se escondía detrás de sus manos. Él debía abrirse o se consumiría igual que una vieja fogata, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? 

El cuerpo del chico se agitó suavemente, y un sonido de pena se escapó de sus labios. MC se enganchó a su brazo con preocupación, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie como una muestra de apoyo e incentivo. Él seguía escondiéndose, sus sollozos se escuchaban claramente, aunque estuviesen sofocados por la presión que ejercía sobre su rostro. 

—Hablaré con Talbott y le diré que esto se acabó, que te deje fuera de los interrogatorios. —Susurró MC con cariño, acariciando su cabello naranja. 

Charlie asintió, finalmente apartó sus manos de su cara. Sorbió por la nariz, aun sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus labios temblaron antes de abrir su boca para hablar, un momento lleno de duda y conflictos internos que parecían imposibles de resolver. 

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó el chico con su voz temblorosa. 

MC estiró sus brazos hacia él, dejando que el chico sofocase el dolor contra su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, dando suaves caricias en la espalda de su amigo y recordando los viejos tiempos. Charlie solía abrazarla de esa manera cuando vivían en Rumania, frente al fuego de la chimenea, él sólo escuchaba sus balbuceos llorosos por la separación con Barnaby. Aquellas memorias provocaron que abrazara a su mejor amigo con más fuerza; merecía ser feliz, olvidar todo lo que lo afligía. 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —Preguntó MC con cariño. 

—Estoy muy confundido, yo... Hice algo malo y mi mente sólo piensa en eso una y otra vez, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? 

—No puedo decírtelo... Es... Voy a... —El rostro de Charlie volvió a deformarse en una expresión de pena profunda. —Debimos quedarnos en Rumania... 

—Volveremos después, ¿de acuerdo? Será como antes. —Prometió, acariciando su mejilla con toques cálidos. —Pero necesito que me digas lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte. 

Charlie negó con la cabeza, haciendo lo imposible porque ella siguiera con sus toques consoladores. Su personal momento fue interrumpido por unos pasos al principio de la escalera, Fleur se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendida y apenada por llegar sin previo aviso. La francesa jugó con sus manos y bajó la mirada, habló en murmullos que fueron casi imposibles de oír. 

—MC, ¿puedo hablar contigo? 

—Ve con ella, yo estaré bien. —Animó Charlie, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas antes de volver a encerrarse en su coraza de rechazo, perdiéndose entre las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place. 

MC apretó los labios, deseosa de acompañarlo para descubrir qué secretos está ocultando, pero Charlie necesitaba tiempo para procesar sus inquietudes y era justo permitirle lo que requiriera para sentirse seguro. Era sencillo pensarlo, pero ahora estaba a unos pasos de enfrentarse a la mujer que arrebató el corazón de su ex prometido. Consideró tonto preocuparse por algo así, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que parecía pasar su mejor amigo, pero sus problemas seguían siendo igual de válidos. 

Cada escalón fue una tortura, cada paso. Cuando la distancia entre ellas disminuía, quedaba a plena vista la belleza de Fleur. Sólo que Bill jamás se fijaba en el físico, a él le interesaban los sentimientos y la conexión emocional, algo que empeoraba el fin de su relación. Después de lo que compartieron, las aventuras y desventuras... Todo perdió su valor, todo fue para nada. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —MC intentó que su voz sonase neutral, buscando fuerza en sus plegarías a Merlín. 

—Quería hablar contigo porque... Siento que es lo correcto. —Fleur tragó saliva, jugando con el brazalete de plata en su muñeca; levantó la mirada, aun con el gesto de preocupación se veía preciosa. —Creo que Bill ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia mí, y es mi culpa porque he pasado mucho tiempo escuchándolo, pero jamás quise faltarte el respeto y... 

—William y yo hemos finalizado nuestra relación. —Respondió con dificultad. —Nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos, no hiciste nada malo. 

—Yo no soy esa clase de mujer, no me interesa interferir en su relación. —La voz de Fleur se quebró, luchaba por mantener la compostura. —Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a ocurrir, pero Bill siempre fue amable conmigo y... 

—En serio me da igual, ya lo superé. —Dijo con seriedad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su capacidad para mentir bajo presión. —De hecho, he decidido intentar formar una relación con Talbott. Te dejo el camino libre para que puedas estar con William, pareces una buena chica y seguro lograrás darle lo que yo no he podido en cinco años. 

Pasó a su lado conservando su expresión sin emociones, ansiosa con acabar con la terrible charla. De todos modos, era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, debía llegar con Barnaby o tendría que enfrentarse a consecuencias inimaginables. ¿Por qué quedarse para que la verdad la siga golpeando? No podría odiar a Fleur por mucho que lo intentara, aun menos después de que la francesa tuviera el valor para hablar abiertamente sobre su relación con Bill. 

Cerró los ojos para aparecerse en aquel bosque entre las montañas, caminando en dirección a la mansión Rosier. Todavía llevaba sus tacones balanceándose en su mano, y el bolso con su varita rebotaba contra su cuerpo en cada paso que daba. Sus pies estaban adoloridos por las hojas secas, las ramas que adornaban el camino barrial a causa de la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza. Poco le importaba, la tormenta cubría sus patéticas lágrimas y el dolor de sus pies era nada comparado con las marcas que Murphy dejó en su cuerpo. Concentrarse en el dolor físico servía para olvidar la pesadez de su corazón. 

Al abrir la puerta de entrada, notó el silencio sepulcral de la casa. Creyó fervientemente que lo primero que encontraría sería a Félix tomando té mientras leía un libro y a Barnaby saltándole encima para hacerle preguntas. Aprovechó su ausencia para subir hasta su habitación, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos y en la conversación con Fleur, abrazándose a sí misma para darse el calor que perdió por la fría lluvia. 

Se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando los ruidos que parecían provenir de la habitación de Barnaby. ¿Qué más daba otro enfrentamiento incómodo? A juzgar por los insultos que él soltaba entre murmullos, supuso que estaría demasiado ocupado con sus preocupaciones como para enojarse con ella. 

Empujó la puerta entreabierta, viendo que Barnaby caminaba de un lado a otro como un salvaje animal enjaulado, no vio rastros de Félix en la habitación. Él tardó en notar su presencia, se mostró increíblemente molesto al verla; avanzó a zancadas, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y empujándola contra ésta. Sus manos se clavaron en sus brazos, sacudiéndola cada vez que vociferaba sus palabras llenas de resentimiento y otro sentimiento que ninguno de los dos podía identificar. 

Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Barnaby, ese cuarto fue uno que siempre evitó y miró desde la lejanía. Todo estaba tan desordenado, poco cuidado, un claro reflejo del chico. Era en esos momentos que se percibía más claramente sus diferencias con Félix, los dos eran elementos contrarios imposibles de unir, pero que coexistían a pesar de la inestabilidad. 

—¿En dónde mierda estabas? Desapareciste toda la maldita noche y ahora llegas como si... ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! —Barnaby tomó su mentón con rudeza, una de sus manos golpeó la puerta con un ruido seco. —¿Qué hiciste? ¿En dónde está? 

—¿Quién? No sé de qué carajo estás hablando. 

—Te ordené que fueras a buscarme al club nocturno, los elfos te vieron salir así que tuviste que ir a algún lado. ¿Fuiste a buscar a tus amigos cazadores? ¿Por eso nos atacaron? 

—Fui al club, no sé nada sobre ningún ataque. 

—¡Mientes! Nos has mentido en la cara desde el primer momento que llegaste aquí y ahora Félix está pagando por relacionarse contigo, ¡Dime dónde lo tienen! —Barnaby le dio una fuerte bofetada, MC habría contratacado si no fuera porque sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida. 

—¿Félix desapareció? 

—Sin juegos, maldita perra tramposa. 

—Hablo en serio, ¡mírame! —MC le dio un empujón, agitando sus manos para señalar el vestido mojado que se pegaba a su cuerpo y le provocaba escalofríos. —¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Fui al club a buscarte, alguien me drogó, tengo la marca en mi mano para demostrarlo. 

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Quieres ir directo a la parte en la que planeas el ataque? No me interesa ninguno de los hombres que capturaron, pero Félix se marchó temprano ayer y se suponía que volvería en un par de horas. —Barnaby tenía los puños apretados, su propia contención asustaba a MC. — Imagina mi sorpresa cuando los elfos me dijeron que jamás regresó, ¡han pasado horas! ¿Nos atacaron para distraernos? ¿Para llegar a él? 

—En serio no planeé ningún ataque, no sabía que se llevaron a más de los tuyos o que Félix desapareció. 

—Deja de fingir, ¡confiamos en ti! 

—¿Confiar? Maldito hipócrita, siempre me trataste como si fuera una maldita espía. 

—¿Y me equivoqué? Siempre tuve razón contigo, pero dejé que Félix... —Barnaby envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ejerciendo una muy leve presión. Su gesto era una simple amenaza, nada más que eso. —Dime en dónde está y te salvarás del infierno que tengo preparado para ti. 

La sacudida resultó en que una de las tiras del vestido se deslizara sobre su hombro, dejando al descubierto la piel de sus senos que estaba decorada por marcas rojas sugerentes. MC fue rápida, volviendo a cubrirse y aliviada al notar que Barnaby deshizo su agarre. El daño estaba hecho, él notó lo que inútilmente trató de esconder ante sus ojos; y, aunque su primera expresión fue una de completa seriedad, una sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro. 

—Realmente no tuviste nada que ver, ¿verdad? —Dijo él sin borrar su gesto, como si le hubieran contado el chiste más divertido del mundo. —Todo lo que pasó, la preocupación, el secuestro, tú sólo... Te fuiste para follar con alguien. 

Barnaby soltó una carcajada, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano. Dio un par de vueltas, mirando sin una dirección específica y con los hombros tensos, agarrándose la cabeza mientras procesaba la información que ella seguía sin confirmar. 

—¿Eso hiciste? ¿Te fuiste a follar mientras yo peleaba por mi vida y te buscaba pensando que alguien te hizo daño? —Cuestionó Barnaby prepotente, mirándola con desdén. 

—Nunca te preocupaste por mí, ¿quieres que crea que te interesaste por alguien más que no seas tú mismo? 

—No hables como si me conocieras, dejé que capturaran a mi gente sólo para tener más tiempo, tiempo que utilicé intentando rastrearte y tú... Carajo, la próxima vez deja una nota: “Querido Barnaby, estoy follando, no te preocupes por mí”. 

—Cuidado con tu tono de voz, suenas muy resentido. —Contestó MC desafiante. 

—¿Resentido? ¿Por qué carajo estaría resentido? 

—Hazte tú mismo esa pregunta. 

MC se dio la vuelta, buscando huir por la puerta para entender qué fue lo que sucedió con Félix. No contaba con lo que Barnaby haría, e incluso cuando tomó su brazo para detenerla, empujándola sobre la desordenada cama y besándola, creyó que todo formaba parte de un loco sueño. ¿Por qué sino se mostraría tan necesitada de él? Enredando sus dedos en su cabello, arqueando su cuerpo ante la urgencia de probar más de aquel fruto podrido. 

De algún modo, la calidez de su boca la transportó a sus años de noviazgo. Parecía ser el mismo toque personal, intimo, el secreto que ambos guardaban cuando se escapaban de clase para besarse a escondidas en la reserva de criaturas mágicas. Tal vez el contraste que saboreaba era lo peculiar de la situación, hace diez segundos estaban peleando y ahora... Sus muslos temblaban, se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, sintiendo algo endurecido apoyándose entre sus piernas. 

Era salvaje, duro y sin consideración. Perdió la respiración por sus besos apasionados, luchó por quitarle la ropa sin separar su beso, sus manos demostraban la misma necesidad que ella. Su mente seguía sin procesar lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente fue demasiada tensión que urgía ser resuelta. Las miradas, las discusiones... Todo desembocó en entregarse carnalmente al otro para acallar las voces en sus hombros. 

—Carajo, quítate esto. —Murmuró Barnaby, haciendo el vestido a un lado en un rápido movimiento. 

Ella estaba comenzando a gemir, incitada por los gruñidos animales que él emitía al saborear su carne. Barnaby hizo pedazos la ropa interior de su amante, frotándose contra ella y mordisqueando la piel de su cuello; MC raspó su espalda, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella lo miró fascinada, absorta ante sus expresiones faciales y como nunca le quitó los ojos de encima cuando una de sus manos bajó hasta su zona íntima. 

Él volvió a inclinarse para volver a besarla con pasión, amortiguando sus gemidos; se alejó un instante para quitarse la camisa, sin permitir que su mano dejase de estimularla. MC se apoyó sobre sus codos, gimiendo más ampliamente ante la mano entre sus piernas. La ropa de Barnaby apenas hizo ruido cuando cayó al suelo, y él sonrió con dominación cuando bajó su mirada directo a sus senos. 

MC no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más, se incorporó en la cama y sus manos se extendieron hacia el pantalón del chico para desabrocharlo y dejarlo bajar hacia sus tobillos. Sacó su polla, masajeándola con lentitud sin cortar el contacto visual. Besó el miembro, lamió de arriba abajo, terminando por envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Eso es algo que desearía haber intentado con Murphy, ahora mismo le parecía una locura siquiera pensar en eso, ¿por qué era tan difícil concentrarse en el presente? 

Gradualmente, intentó que su boca tomase cada centímetro de su longitud, soltando pequeños ruidos amortiguados por el esfuerzo. La mano de Barnaby se posó en su cabeza, él movió sus caderas para follar su garganta, logrando que MC luche contra sus reflejos y acelere su respiración. Su boca resoplaba con hambre junto a su polla, no quería decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, no cuando ambos parecían entenderse con el simple silencio y las miradas cargadas de significado. 

Barnaby notó la forma en la que ella apretaba sus piernas, la humedad crecía cada vez más. Él se movió para quitar los pantalones que se habían enganchado a sus tobillos, volviendo a inclinarse para tomarla con fuerza y hacerse paso entre su cuerpo suplicante. MC se mordió el labio cuando sintió la punta de su miembro empujando lentamente a través de sus labios bajos, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre sobre ella, acariciando la fuerza de los músculos; tal vez pasó por alto lo mucho que su cuerpo cambió con el tiempo, pero fue complicado concentrarse en su musculatura y no en la marca tenebrosa que decoraba su brazo. 

Sus caderas tomaron velocidad, el cuarto se llenó de los gemidos pecaminosos que escapan de los labios de MC, el choque de su cuerpo y el golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared. La sensación de estar llena era demasiado buena, podía palpitar cada centímetro y vena en su interior. Así que ambos eran un desastre ruidoso, con gruñidos y jadeos desesperados por el otro. 

—Merlín sí, hazlo más fuerte... 

—Él no te lo hizo así, ¿verdad? No sabe lo que te gusta... 

Barnaby sabía cómo desatar el infierno en la tierra, perdiéndose en el cuerpo de la mujer que alguna vez amó y que probablemente amaría toda su vida. Actuaban como animales, disfrutando el placer que podían proporcionarse con completa lujuria. Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos, perdiendo el control sin remedio, dándole todo lo que tenía. MC no duraría más, su coño se apretaba alrededor de su miembro, más fuerte conforme la necesidad de liberación se volvía un hecho palpable. Cada nervio de su pequeño cuerpo se ensancha, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y ya no le interesa si sus uñas lastiman al chico entre sus piernas o no. Suelta un grito de placer cuando lo siente llenándola, su cuerpo entero tiembla ante la descarga de energía. 

Su aliento y su orgasmo desaparecen lentamente, eso había sido demasiado intenso. Apenas pudieron recuperarse de lo que acababan de hacer cuando escucharon el reconocible portazo de la entrada, se miraron con el terror grabado en sus rostros, separándose inmediatamente para recoger su ropa. 

—¡Barnaby! Sé que estás ahí, tenemos que hablar. 

Barnaby se quedó boquiabierto, parecía estar a punto de volverse loco. MC lo miró confundida, pero la respuesta que él le dio en susurros terminó por contagiarle el pánico: “Es Mérula”. El chico tomó su brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos, intentando escapar de la voz que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. 

MC fue empujada a un estrafalario laboratorio, trajo a su mente el salón de pociones en Hogwarts debido al parecido; Barnaby soltó un par de hechizos en la puerta para luego rebuscar entre los frascos de los estantes, arrojándole uno que MC atrapó en el aire. 

—¿Por qué Félix preparó su amortentia en el salón de baile si tiene un maldito salón de pociones? Es un hombre tan raro. —Susurró MC mientras inspeccionaba el lugar y acariciaba con el pulgar el objeto en su mano. 

Se sobresaltó cuando Barnaby dejó caer algo que se quebró en diminutas astillas cuando tocó el suelo, el chico la miró con pánico y parecía esperar que ella negase sus declaraciones. MC tardó en comprender lo que dijo en voz alta, recordó que aquel sucedo debía conversarse en secreto, pero no midió el impacto de sus palabras. Ambos se mimaron sin saber de qué manera reaccionar, perdidos en la verdad que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. 

—No te lo tomes aún, espera un segundo. —Ordenó Barnay señalando el frasco sin mirarla a los ojos; se inclinó y sacó un libro con muestras de cabello y anotaciones debajo. Al instante ella comprendió que le estaba dando de beber poción multijugos, lo cual parecía una buena idea, ¿en quién la convertiría? 

Mérula tocó la puerta, ejerciendo presión sobre el nervioso chico que terminó de colocar los cabellos en el líquido. MC bebió la poción de un sorbo, haciendo un gesto de asco ante el terrible sabor que invadió su boca y peleando con la sensación de arcadas. 

—Barnaby, ¿puedes salir? —Protestó Mérula, sonaba cansada. 

—¡En un segundo! 

—Esto es importante. 

MC notó cómo su cuerpo cambiaba, tomaba altura, su piel se aclaraba y su cabello se encogía, no necesitó un espejo para entender en quién se había convertido. Todavía tenía el vestido brillante, lo que le daba una imagen ridícula; se encargó de quitárselo con cierta dificultad, dejando que Barnaby se encargara del resto. 

Finalmente permitieron que Mérula entrase al cuarto, y la chica mostró cierta confusión al ver a los hombres frente a ella. MC se acomodó el cuello de la apretada camisa, intentando actuar como Félix Rosier lo haría normalmente. Barnaby todavía parecía nervioso, era complicado saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

—¿Félix? —Dijo Mérula, parpadeando sin poder creerlo. —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí... Todos pensamos que... 

—Sí, yo... —La voz de MC titubeó, buscando adaptarse a sus palabras. La distraía volver a ver a su compañera de Hogwarts después de tantos años, lucía tan diferente, elegante, sofisticada y con una belleza formalmente misteriosa. —Lo que sucedió es que... 

—Félix está confundido. —Dijo Barnaby ante su tartamudeo. —Mérula tal vez puedas esclarecer lo que pasó, ayudarnos a entender. 

—En la reunión nos atacaron, intentamos llamarte Barnaby y... Fue una masacre, lograron llevarse a varios, vi que arrastraban a Félix, pero no pude hacer nada para venir a avisarte. —Mérula divagaba, recordando imágenes escalofriantes, conversando su postura distinguida. —¿Cómo escapaste, Rosier? Pudiste haber dicho algo, estás sin un maldito rasguño. 

—Yo... Yo quise... 

—¿En dónde están los demás? Debiste ver algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos, podrían estar siendo torturados ahora mismo... 

—Ya te dije que Félix está confundido. —Repitió Barnaby, dando un paso hacia adelante y cubriendo el cuerpo de MC con disimulo. 

—Podemos utilizar la legeremancia con él, rebuscar entre sus memorias, todo debe seguir allí por mucho que intente negarlo. —Insistió Mérula. 

—Necesita descansar, no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. 

—Lo sabría si me permitieras ver sus recuerdos. 

—¡No ahora! —Gritó Barnaby, provocando que la chica diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si estuviera acostumbrada a sus arrebatos y supiera de qué manera reaccionar. —Recuerda con quién estás hablando, Snyde. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Yo soy quién da las órdenes, permanece en tu posición en silencio. 

—No eres mi maldito jefe. 

—Sí lo soy, ahora regresa por donde viniste y deja que yo me encargue de lo que me corresponde. 

Mérula se mordió el labio, evitando revelar la cantidad de dolorosos insultos que se alojaban en el fondo de su consciencia. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los hombres con evidente desconcierto cargado de una muy palpable ira, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Barnaby se asegura de verla salir por la puerta e incluso envuelve la mansión con diferentes clases de hechizos para asegurarse que ningún extraño entre o ande deambulando por las inmediaciones. Se lo ve nervioso, muy nervioso. Sigue caminando de un lado a otro, peinando su cabello cada diez segundos, mirando al suelo en un intento por decir algo. 

Finalmente, su caminata se detiene, pero no se atreve a enfocar sus ojos en MC. 

—Nunca en mi vida le hablé así a Mérula. —Murmura escéptico. —Nos vemos muy poco y siempre es porque algo sale mal, quiero decir, llevamos una relación profesional y todo eso... 

MC lo mira con una ceja levantada, el cuello de la camisa de Félix sigue apretando su cuerpo, desea regresar a su forma original lo antes posible. 

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta ella con una sonrisa forzada, en teoría su pregunta llevaba a muchas respuestas poco agradables. 

—Creo que necesito un trago o una maldita botella. 

¿No era en esa clase de momentos en los que la protagonista persigue al chico para obligarlo a hablar? Bueno, ciertamente “el autor” influyó en sus pensamientos lógicos. Así que, por supuesto que caminó detrás de él, pisándole los talones, sólo que omitió enfrentarlo directamente. Primero quería ver cómo se desarrollaba Barnaby ante el conflicto con sus propios sentimientos, por una vez tenía poder sobre él y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. 

Barnaby también dio un par de vueltas en la cocina, acabando por rebuscar una botella de whisky de los armarios y bebiendo un largo trago. MC se recostó en el marco de la puerta en silencio, el chico la miró, volviendo a tomar e incrementando su ceño preocupado. 

—¿Por qué me estás mirando? —Cuestionó Barnaby. 

—Tenemos que buscar a Félix. —Respondió con tranquilidad, experimentando que los efectos de la poción desaparecían poco a poco. 

—¿Félix? ¿Eso es lo que te interesa ahora? 

—¿Quieres que me interese algo más? 

Barnaby volvió a beber otro trago. 

—Él sabe cuidarse solo. 

—¿Bromeas? Podrían estar torturándolo. 

—Bienvenida a la realidad de la guerra, MC. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, elevando su botella como en un brindis. Soltó un suspiro pesado, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. 

—Bien, yo misma iré a buscarlo. —Declaró MC, quitándose el saco del traje y caminando a zancadas hacia la salida. 

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Preguntar amablemente por indicaciones? ¿Jugar al detective? —Barnaby la alcanzó, tomando su brazo para detenerla. 

—¡Haré más que tú, Barnaby! Si Félix sigue allá afuera entonces voy a encontrarlo, él me salvó y yo le devolveré el favor. 

—¿Salvarte? ¡Te condenó, MC! Ahora estás en medio de dos bandos sin pertenecer a ninguno, estarás en peligro toda tu vida gracias a Félix. 

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo... 

—Te necesito, no voy a permitir que salgas a poner en riesgo tu vida. 

Toda la fuerza que MC traía en su cuerpo fue a parar a sus pies, lo que él dijo fue algo más, algo que no debía ser ignorado. Sólo que ella prefería evitar lo que se aproximaba, la mano en su cintura, la otra que toca su mejilla, y su rostro acercándose cada vez más. Cerró sus ojos, sin negarse a los labios que buscaban los suyos, sin pensar. 

Antes de que pudiese pasar cualquier cosa, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Se separaron como si su toque les quemara, mirando espantados en dirección al chico ensangrentado que jadeaba y temblaba. Félix Rosier cayó al suelo, y el ruido seco que emitió ayudó a que la pareja despertara de su ensoñación. 

—¡Félix! ¿Me escuchas? —MC se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, tomando el rostro del hombre para buscar su mirada. Notó que perdía mucha sangre debido a una herida en su cabeza, pero las otras laceraciones en su cuerpo debían atenderse con la misma urgencia. 

—¿Por qué traes puesta mi ropa? —Balbuceó Félix, sin poder enfocar su vista en sus amigos. 

—Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿cuál es tu tipo? —Preguntó MC con urgencia. 

—Ravenclaw, joven, pequeña y hermosa. 

—¡Tu tipo de sangre, Félix! —Exclamó Barnaby, molesto por sus delirios. 

—Oh... ¿Sangre pura? —Respondió Rosier antes de desmayarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mérula Snyde ha entrado al juego (?)  
> ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio? Jacob? Charlie? Talbott? FÉLIX? Me encanta el drama.


	8. Los recuerdos de Félix Rosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nombre: Amelie Bourgeois,  
> Lugar de nacimiento: París, Francia.  
> Estudios: Academia Mágica Beauxbatons.  
> Ocupación: Esposa de Barnaby Lee.  
> Amaba los días soleados, las mariposas, la alquimia, y a su pequeño Barnaby.  
> Que Merlín guíe su camino en el sendero de la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA Estoy orgullosa de mi creación, ¿cómo demonios se me ocurrió esto? Lo amo.  
> Les traigo un poco de diversión con Talbott ;) Algo tranquilo por ahora, todavía tenemos mucho que aprovechar ;) ;) ;)

—Ayúdame a cargarlo. 

MC y Barnaby hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para subir el cuerpo de Félix por las escaleras, depositándolo en una mesa amplia del salón de pociones. El hombre seguía respirando, muy suavemente, y Barnaby parecía haberse despojado de su actitud de adolescente infantil para atenderlo como era debido. Daba toda clase de indicaciones a MC, “Quítale la camisa”, “Busca esto”, “haz aquello”... Instrucciones que eran seguidas muy a duras penas por parte de la chica, que parecía algo aturdida por la cantidad de sangre que impregnó su ropa y parte de su cuerpo. 

—Barnaby, su brazo... —Dijo MC tragando saliva con fuerza, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar de manera inexplicable. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. 

A pesar de que las heridas de Félix recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sin contar su cabeza, su brazo parecía haberse llevado la peor parte. La zona donde debía verse la marca tenebrosa había sido completamente lacerada, a la vista se apreciaban cortes horizontales con poca distancia entre ellos, volviendo el tatuaje casi irreconocible. 

MC bajó la vista hacia sus manos cubiertas de sangre, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse sumergido en aquella sustancia roja y viscosa, le provocaba sentirse ajena a todo lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada, observando las vendas manchadas de rojo, el rostro de concentración de Barnaby intentando salvar a su amigo, y la mancha de sangre que él se hizo en la frente al intentar limpiarse el sudor. 

Entonces comprendió porqué se sentía tan conmocionada. Las vendas, la sangre, la mancha en el rostro de Barnaby. Todo la llevó a un recuerdo que siempre intentaba reprimir, el peso sobre sus hombros que jamás desaparecería. Su cabeza se llenó de un palpito extraño, el sudor frío bajó por su espalda, por un segundo creyó que su visión le fallaba hasta que notó que todo se veía borroso debido a las lágrimas. 

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera darse golpes toscos una y otra vez. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus costillas, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, los malos pensamientos llenaron su mente en un santiamén. 

—No, no, no, ahora no MC. —Suplicó Barnaby, con dificultades para concentrarse en ambos problemas sin arruinarlo todo. —Mírame, necesito que respires y me ayudes o Félix morirá. 

Quizás esa fue una pobre elección de palabras. La muerte era todo en lo que MC podía pensar, aquella entidad que rodeada su vida desde que tiene memoria, lo que provocó todos sus problemas. Las ganas de vomitar se incrementan, algo sube por su garganta y ella no distingue si es vómito o un grito. Su diafragma dolía, los pulmones se le contrajeron, el aire se volvió una fuerza que intentaba escapar de su cuerpo para jamás regresar. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que creía que se quebraría si intentaba moverse. El pánico hormiguea, el terror recorre sus venas. 

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo de Félix. Todavía continua con su lloriqueo y su respiración acelerada, no puede esquivar los recuerdos de Egipto, hace mucho tiempo que su corazón viajó a kilómetros de esa mansión. Barnaby se da cuenta de lo que sucede, sabe que ella los abandonará, que en ese instante carece de autocontrol y se volverá otro peso que cargar. Con todo en contra, desea que MC recapacite y regrese a ser la misma mujer fuerte que siempre ha sido. 

—No lo hagas, te necesito aquí. —Dijo Barnaby, levantando su vista un segundo para mirarla a los ojos. Temía que la situación lo sobrepasara, perdería a Félix sin su ayuda. —Por favor, no sé qué decir y yo... 

MC cerró sus ojos y desapareció. Barnaby quiso molestarse con ella, gritar, insultar, hacer cualquier cosa, pero el hombre entre sus manos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Era en ese momento que debía aplicar todo lo que Félix le había enseñado, ¿qué le enseñó? Carajo, debió prestar más atención a sus clases. Solía ser divertido cuando él le daba consejos o aprendía algo nuevo, había muchas bromas crueles, pero graciosas. 

Los vendajes se estaban acabando y no podría envolver su cuerpo por siempre, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo elemental, distinguir las heridas por su gravedad: Era obvio que en su cabeza residía la raíz del problema, no dejaba de sangrar por mucho que intentase detener la hemorragia. Abrió los parpados de Félix para distinguir sus pupilas, lo necesitaba lo más consiente posible; desde que lo colocaron en la mesa, supo que su mente seguía activa, sus ojos se movían debajo de la piel que los cubría, por momentos hacía gestos de intentar despertar. 

—Félix, ¿me escuchas? Tienes que hablarme para que pueda curar la herida de tu cabeza. 

Rosier movió sus labios sin emitir palabra alguna, las fuerzas se le acababan. En otro momento, Barnaby habría insistido por el temor a que su técnica saliera mal, pero las opciones se le iban acabando. Soltó un suspiró antes de apuntar con su varita a la delicada zona sangrante, comenzó a hablarle mientras intentaba cerrarla. Escuchó con espanto el crujido de sus huesos, la señal de que el golpe fue peor de lo que creía, sólo que el horripilante sonido era una buena señal: Se estaba reconstruyendo. 

—Ahora vas a escucharme, ¿harás eso por mí? —Preguntó Barnaby nervioso. —Te volverías loco si supieras lo que le estoy haciendo a tu cabeza... 

Barnaby soltó una risa suave, Félix seguía respirando y sus dedos se movieron en un tic improvisado. 

—¿Recuerdas cuándo me enseñaste sobre hechizos sanadores? Amelie seguía viva, ella decía que debías enseñarme con canciones como si fuera un niño. 

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba de su fallecida esposa, se sentía extraño. Félix y él guardaban el recuerdo de la mujer en silencio, escondiéndola como si fuera un fantasma, ¿por qué? Tal vez por siempre fue difícil hablar sobre el asunto, traerlo a la mesa como si fuera un tema del día a día. Se volvía peor pensar en ella cuando tenía en cuenta que hace unos instantes folló con su ex novia, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso. 

—Si me estás escuchando, seguro te estás burlando por pensar en Amelie en un momento así, nunca fui bueno conversando con una persona que está al borde de la muerte. —Barnaby sonrió aliviado al ver que la herida en la cabeza se cerró completamente, ahora se concentraría en tratar las otras áreas de su cuerpo. —Sé que ella habría sabido manejar mejor la situación... 

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitirse flaquear en un momento así. Tomó una bocanada de aire, concentrándose en su trabajo. Se maldijo por recordar a su esposa en el peor momento, ahora ya no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Su risa, la convivencia con Félix, lo que ella le dejó antes de partir... 

Cada viernes, siempre la misma historia. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, aunque luego se escapara a Nueva York para emborracharse para olvidar todo el dolor y la culpa. Cumpliría su deber y lo seguiría haciendo cuando la guerra acabase, contaba con el apoyo de Félix. 

—Espero que MC esté bien. —Susurró mientras vertía esencia de díctamo sobre el brazo de Rosier, lamentando no haber podido hacer más para ayudarla. 

Muy lejos de allí, MC caminaba igual que un robot a medida que se acercaba a las puertas de Grimmauld Place. La sangre seguía húmeda, la sensación la distraía de la culpa por haberse alejado de Barnaby y Félix en una situación tan delicada. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué buscaba? Todo era muy confuso, sólo podía caminar, abrir la puerta, y sumergirse entre los pasillos de la casa. 

Era tan molesto, ¿por qué no lograba concentrarse? Su garganta se iba secando a medida que los jadeos incrementaban, ¿cómo se supone que debía respirar? Sentía que se mareaba, pero si sus manos tocaban las paredes entonces las mancharía, le pareció un poco tonto preocuparse por algo así. Ese era el maldito problema, la superposición de sus pensamientos. Escuchó las voces acaloradas de una discusión, se dirigió hacia el ruido sin dejar de llorar. Parecía una niña que se lastimó jugando en el patio y corría hacia su mamá para sentirse mejor, al menos así se percibía a sí misma. 

En uno de los pisos superiores, Jacob descansaba su cabeza entre las piernas de Penny mientras ella le leía un libro sobre pociones. 

—Entonces, el punto clave del Felix Felicis es... 

—Consumirla en enormes cantidades puede resultar tóxica. —Completó Jacob; sorprendiéndose de lo cómodo que se sentía al sentir que ella acariciaba su cabeza. —Sigue siendo útil. 

—Claro que lo es, pero tu plan de beber un bidón de esta poción hasta que ganemos la guerra es muy tonto. —Dijo Penny con una sonrisa, haciendo el libro a un lado. 

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta? —Jacob se sentó en la cama, dando un pequeño salto sin separar sus piernas cruzadas y poniendo sus manos en su rostro para hacer un gesto de impaciente curiosidad. 

—Tener esperanza, la fe mueve montañas. —Respondió Penny, dándole un toque suave en la nariz. 

—Tengo esperanza, tengo esperanza... —Jacob se masajeó las sienes con los ojos cerrados, intentando aguantarse la risa. La diversión dio paso al pesar cuando recordó lo que sucedió en uno de los interrogatorios privados de Alastor. —Tengo esperanza al pensar que el prisionero de Moody murió, así no tendremos que lidiar con las consecuencias de su tortura. 

—Me preguntó quién será ese mago tenebroso, Alastor parecía bastante molesto por permitir que huyera delante de sus narices. 

—Debe ser alguien con poder, pocos son capaces de salir vivos de sus manos. 

Penny bajó su mirada, directo a sus manos nerviosas. Se había deshecho de sus trenzas habituales por lo que su cabello caía sobre su rostro y le daba un aspecto más natural. Jacob apartó uno de los mechones rubios para verla mejor, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Jacob. 

—Tengo miedo, cuando pasan estas cosas yo... —Penny negó con la cabeza, levantó su mirada sin ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Allá abajo están discutiendo planes sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Temo por todos; tú te pones en peligro todos los días, sales allá afuera y nunca sé si volverás. 

—Por favor, he sobrevivido a cosas peores. —Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? 

—Eres tan tonto, Jacob. —Penny le devolvió una sonrisa apenada, limpiándose las lágrimas. —Es increíble que llore por ti, estamos en guerra y debería acostumbrarme. 

—No te acostumbres a la tristeza, tu cara se pone roja igual que un tomate cuando lloras. 

—¡Eres tan cruel! —La rubia soltó una carcajada, dándole un golpe en el hombro. 

Las risas conjuntas poco a poco se apagaron. Penny tomó la mano de Jacob y le dio un suave apretón cariñoso, Jacob sintió que algo crecía en su pecho cuando ella lo tocaba, una especie de revoltijo que prefería creer que se debía a los almuerzos de Molly. Por mucho que intentase negarlo, lograba olvidar todo lo que lo afligía cuando pasaba tiempo con Penny, pero seguía sin comprender la razón. 

Hasta que miró sus labios, rosas y brillantes por ese labial que ella solía aplicar. “Debes proteger tus labios del frío, Jacob” decía ella. Siempre le pareció una tontería, en especial si tenía en cuenta que su actividad favorita era morderse el labio constantemente. Aunque ahora veía algo más en los labios de Penny, el deseo de saber si su ungüento brillante tendría algún sabor especial. 

Penny pareció percibir los locos pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza porque ella lo miraba diferente, con un brillo en sus ojos, ¿o acaso Penny siempre lo ha mirado así? El corazón le late con una fuerza desconocida cuando se inclina hacia adelante, parecía temer qué respuesta le daría ella. ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo alejaría? Cerró sus ojos en un intento por desaparecer sus inseguridades. Se sentía culpable por un beso que aún no ocurría, preguntándose qué pensaría MC por esa traición. Sin embargo, a su hermana poco le importaba lo que él hiciera con otras chicas. Lo rechazó aun estando bajo el efecto de las drogas, MC jamás sentiría lo mismo. Además, Fleur dijo que ahora parecía tener algo con Talbott Winger... 

Entonces sus labios tocaron los de Penny, y cualquier pensamiento cercano a MC desapareció en el aire. Probablemente, aquel beso era el más inocente que hubiese dado en toda su vida. Maldijo sentirse igual que un niño cuando ambos eran adultos que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Las manos suaves de Penny tocaron sus mejillas, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un objeto frágil que teme romper, ese simple toque puso a Jacob en las nubes. 

Jacob podría haberse perdido completamente en ese beso tan nuevo y especial de no ser porque las voces en el piso inferior se volvieron más potentes. Ambos se separaron confundidos, despertando de su sueño divino. Se levantaron de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces, bajando las escaleras para descubrir el origen del conflicto. 

La llegada de MC fue algo que nadie esperaba, y verla cubierta de sangre tampoco ayudaba. El ambiente de por sí ya estaba cargado de estrés, su presencia empeoraba la situación. Ninguno de los presentes logró separar sus problemas personales de la chica que claramente atravesaba un ataque de pánico. MC seguía sin hablar, abría y cerraba sus ojos como si intentara despertar de un mal sueño, Charlie sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero guardaba un enorme sentimiento de traición desde que descubrió su supuesto amorío con Winger. 

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciéndole preguntas que nada tenían que ver con el bienestar de MC. Pensó que fue un terrible error haber ido allí, ¿por qué lo hizo? Las lágrimas picaban sus ojos, los pulmones le ardían. Se agarró la cabeza con estupor, los gritos a su alrededor parecían quemar su cerebro. 

—Responde, MC. —Ordenó Bill. —¿De quién es esa sangre? ¿Tuviste contacto con el mago tenebroso que huyó de Alastor? 

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Talbott se encargue de ella? —Propuso Charlie con una nota de resentimiento en su voz. —Ahora que él y MC son tan unidos... 

—Ese fue un comentario innecesario, Charlie. —Talbott sólo lo miró, sin negar o afirmar las declaraciones que circulaban en Grimmauld Place. 

—De hecho, creo que es bastante adecuado. —Atacó Bill. 

—¿Qué carajo? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quién terminó con ella y ahora andas meloso con Delacour. —Dijo Talbott con evidente molestia. 

—¿Entonces admites que tienes algo con ella? —Cuestionó Charlie, empujando al chico. 

—¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto? —Intervino Jae. —Ese mago tenebroso sigue allá afuera, probablemente buscándonos para asesinarnos a todos. 

La pelea subió su volumen, todos se atacaban entre sí, reclamándose sus errores y sin prestar atención a MC. Ella odiaba las discusiones, les recordaban a las peleas que siempre tenía con sus padres, traía a su mente todo lo que ocurrió con Jacob cuando desapareció. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños que golpearon sus propios muslos, se sentía incapaz de reaccionar para detener la discusión. Quería saber cómo escapar de ese terrible estado que la imposibilitaba, morir parecía una solución perfectamente coherente para escapar de todo lo que le hacía daño. 

Su cuerpo temblaba con energía, apenas podía mantener las rodillas quietas. Fue allí porque creyó que recibiría consuelo, Charlie siempre supo cómo calmarla, pero ahora él se comportaba igual que un patán. Nadie hacía nada para detener su agonía, todos se preocupaban en sí mismos; soltó un gruñido, volviendo a enredar sus manos en su cabeza para tirar de su cabello, el olor a sangre se volvió insoportable. Quería alejar la presencia de la muerte, ¿cómo? ¿cuál era la llave al misterio de su ataque de pánico? Sacudió su cabeza: laberintos, un bote que se balancea en el agua, puertas que brillan, sacrificios, muerte, siempre está la muerte. 

—¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? —Gritó alguien. 

El salón quedó en silencio ante la furia que parecía desprender Fleur, la chica se acercó a MC para tomar sus hombros con cuidado y ayudarla a sentarse en uno de los sillones cercano. Delacour se quedó de rodillas frente a ella, olvidándose de las demás personas en la habitación. 

—Tranquila, cariño. —Dijo con voz suave, tomando sus manos para que ella ya no se hiciera daño a sí misma. —Respiremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo? 

Fleur dio largas y lentas respiraciones que esperaba que ella pudiera imitar, acariciaba sus manos a la vez que soltaba frases ocasionales: “lo estás haciendo bien”, “continúa, yo estoy contigo”. MC intentó seguir sus indicaciones, llorando con fuerza al sentirse tan a la deriva; quería abrazar a Fleur o que ella fuera quien le ofreciera consuelo, pero sentía que vomitaría si alguien la tocaba. Sus ojos se movían como locos, enfocando a cada una de las personas en la habitación. Parecía que todo había perdido sentido, que la vida perdió su belleza habitual. 

Recordó el sueño que tuvo hace tiempo, poco después de perder su embarazo. Charlie corría a su lado con una sonrisa y lleno de vida, dando una sensación de victoria... Pero entonces aparecía esa pequeña versión de Jacob, caminando con seriedad, traía la más horrible sensación. Nunca comprendió por qué él estaba allí o qué podía significar. Debía ser malo, porque su corazón se encogía cada vez que lo recordaba. 

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, no necesitó voltear para saber quién había llegado. La presencia de Jacob volvió a traer aquel sentimiento de derrota, de un mundo destruido sin salvación. De nada sirvió la dulce ayuda de Fleur, ella intentaba controlar un huracán de problemas que la arrastraría para lastimarla. MC soltó un grito desesperado antes de desaparecer, escapando al único lugar que su tormentosa mente le proporcionó. Grimmauld Place quedó en silencio, Fleur se levantó de su lugar y le dio una bofetada a Bill antes de subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. 

Penny notó la mirada de preocupación de Jacob y pensó en decir algo. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería callar. 

MC se derrumbó en el pasillo vacío, recostando su espalda en la puerta del departamento de Murphy. El silencio fue tranquilizador, cerró sus ojos para sumergirse en la tranquilidad que le brindaba, nadie más pasaba por allí y el ascensor volvió a bajar hacia el piso inferior. Recordó hacer las respiraciones que Fleur le recomendó, allí era libre de escuchar esos horribles gritos o discusiones. Inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar. 

La sangre en su cuerpo ya estaba seca, la ropa de Félix le hacía sentir que su cuerpo era muy pequeño. Abrazó sus rodillas, ¿qué estaba esperando? Podía levantarse, tocar la puerta, pedirle consuelo a Murphy. Eso sería molestarlo, ¿verdad? Él tiene asuntos propios de los cuales encargarse, no necesita que nadie llegue a su vida para ponerla de cabeza. 

Al menos había dejado de llorar, volvió a encontrar la calma que perdió desde que vio toda la sangre. ¿Para qué hablar con alguien más sobre sus problemas? Podía guardarlos en su interior hasta que la consumieran igual que un virus retorcido. 

Escuchó que el ascensor volvía a subir, Murphy parecía distraído en su charla telefónica, cargando un paquete de comida caliente entre sus piernas. 

—No vamos a cancelar todos los partidos de la temporada por una tontería... Sí, sé que estamos en guerra... ¡Precisamente por eso es que la gente necesita-! —Murphy dejó de hablar en cuanto notó la presencia de la chica sentada en la entrada de su hogar. —Te llamaré después. 

—Hola. —Saludó MC en un hilo de voz, poniéndose de pie como si no estuviera con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y su ropaje cubierto de sangre seca. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? 

MC negó con la cabeza, apartándose para que Murphy pudiera abrir la puerta y luego caminar detrás de él. Su mente iba despejándose de los malos recuerdos, todo lo horrible desaparecía conforme su seguridad regresaba. 

—¿Te molesta si te pido ropa limpia? —Preguntó MC en voz baja, aun necesitaba recuperarse del esfuerzo físico que desgastó cada parte de su cuerpo. 

—Busca en mi habitación, André me trajo un par de prendas raras de su último viaje a la India, parecen pijamas. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa tranquilizadoras. —Yo iré a dejar esto en la cocina. 

Le impresionó la confianza que Murphy le tenía para dejarla husmear entre sus cosas, claro que no se aprovecharía y revisaría sus pertenencias personales, sólo buscaría la ropa que él le recomendó. Prendas que acabó encontrando en el fondo del armario, tenía razón: Parecían pijamas, llenos de lentejuelas y colores extravagantes. 

Se desprendió los botones de la camisa, sintiéndose culpable por haber abandonado a Félix a su suerte. No lloraría otra vez, volvería en un parpadeo para ayudar en lo que pudiera... Si es que él seguía con vida. En un arrebato de ira arrugó la prenda sucia entre sus manos y la arrojó al suelo, quería gritarse por ser tan incompetente. 

Tomó los pantalones naranjas e intentó ponérselos con algo de dificultad, sus músculos seguían algo tensos por el entumecimiento que ese ataque de pánico le provocó. Se balanceó de un lado a otro, teniendo que sostenerse de un estante del armario para no caer, sus dedos rosaron un objeto interesante entre las camisas bien dobladas, terminó de ponerse los pantalones antes de sacarlo para averiguar qué podía ser. 

Una especie de diario, reconoció la letra curvada de Murphy entre las páginas. En su mayoría, sólo eran cálculos y estadísticas de quidditch, pero lo interesante residía en las fotografías apiladas al final. Sonrió ante las memorias de sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, la gente en las imágenes se movía, plasmadas en momentos de juventud inocente. Allí estaba MC cuando ganó la copa de las casas, Penny haciendo un baile de victoria, Rowan y Ben con el rostro pintado. 

Siguió pasando las fotografías, atestiguando los años que recorrían entre sus dedos. Volvió a verse en un momento especial, aquel baile de graduación improvisado en su último año. Ella saltaba entusiasmada mientras señalaba su corona, Barnaby corría a abrazarla. Más y más recuerdos, todos parecían lejanos ahora. Ahora está abrazando a Murphy, él sostiene la cámara a la vez que ella le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Están atrapados en un bucle perpetuo de cariño y amistad, sólo viviendo el momento. 

Vuelve a guardar el diario en su posición original antes de ponerse la camiseta y caminar en dirección a la cocina, no quiere que Murphy piense que es una husmeadora. 

—Lamento haber llegado de improvisto. —Dijo MC, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y cruzando sus piernas en la silla. 

—Que tragedia, interrumpiste mi solitaria cena conmigo mismo. —Respondió Murphy con sarcasmo, guiñándole un ojo. —Siempre es bueno tener un poco de compañía. 

—¿No te importa que tu compañía sea una chica emocionalmente inestable que usa un pijama de la India y sigue bañada en sangre? 

—Es un buen tema de conversación. —Murphy hizo flotar un par de platos y cubiertos antes de traer la comida caliente para colocarla con suavidad en la mesa. —¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió, Carrie? 

—¿Carrie? Bonita referencia. —La sonrisa de MC fue genuina, comenzaba a sentirse mejor. —Félix... Lo hirieron, intenté ayudarlo hasta que vi toda la sangre y... 

—Nunca pensé que fueras la clase de chica que se asusta por algo tan banal. 

—No fue sólo la sangre, es que... —MC apretó los labios, recordando. —La posible presencia de la muerte trajo a mi mente todo lo terrible que he hecho, me sentí culpable y pérdida. 

—¿Qué hiciste? 

—¿Quieres oír esa historia? Temo que termines odiándome. 

—Dudo que sea tan malo. 

MC suspiró, a duras penas intentó contar lo sucedido en Egipto sin desviarse o interrumpirse a sí misma. Lo recordaba todo muy bien, el dolor que sintió al creer que Charlie moriría, la determinación que llenó su alma cuando descubrió que podría salvarlo, la ira y la confusión posterior... Retomar la historia en voz alta la obligaba a verla desde otro lado, como si cambiara algo al volverse un presentador imparcial. Por mucho que doliera, sabía que salvar a su mejor amigo había sido la mejor decisión, sin importar todo lo que hubiese ocurrido después. 

Al terminar, parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima. Si Murphy la consideraba un monstruo o no, poco importaba. Hace tiempo que debería haber dejado ir todo lo que la ataba a su desgracia. 

—¿Quieres mi opinión? —Preguntó Murphy con cautela. 

—Te escucho. 

—Por un lado, entiendo que Bill se haya molestado contigo. —Admitió el chico con un poco de culpa. —Quiero decir, yo también me sentiría extraño si mi novia hubiese preferido salvar a mi hermano aun si eso significaba abortar a nuestro futuro hijo... Aunque, tú no podías saber que todo esto pasaría. Lo hiciste porque eres impulsiva, pero una buena amiga. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Como una persona que está a favor del aborto, te aseguro que no mataste a nadie. —Dijo Murphy, jugando con el tenedor en su plato vacío. —Hablando en términos biológicos y científicos, sin moral religiosa y antifeminista. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, salvaste una vida de verdad, ¿por qué culparte por algo que no sabías que pasaría? 

—Supongo que tiene sentido. 

—Tiene un 100% de sentido. 

—Esa fue una estadística forzada. 

—Está bien calculada, lo juro. —Murphy levantó sus manos en modo de defensa. —¿Qué pasó con Félix? ¿Sigue con vida? 

—No lo sé, me fui y lo abandoné a su suerte. Barnaby debe estar encargándose de todo. —MC no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas debajo de las manchas de sangre. 

—¿Te sonrojaste? —Preguntó Murphy, divertido ante su reacción. —¿Hay algo que no me contaste? 

—Tal vez... Accidentalmente... Tuvimos sexo. 

—¿Cómo tienes sexo accidentalmente? ¿Te caíste sobre su pene erecto? —Murphy no podía dejar de reír, provocando que la chica cubriera su rostro avergonzado. 

—¡Murphy! 

—Dame detalles, esto es hilarante. 

—No lo sé, sólo pasó y ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para procesarlo por todo lo que ocurrió minutos después. 

—Los líos amorosos te persiguen. 

—¿Por qué no hablamos de tu vida amorosa? —Dijo MC, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Observando al chico que se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios. —Deberías tener novia, eres joven y tienes dinero. 

—Eso no es para mí, aun me queda tiempo para disfrutar antes de establecerme con alguien. 

—Murphy McNully le teme al amor... —Canturreó ella con dramatismo. 

—Tonterías, sólo no entiendo cuál es mi obligación de enamorarme o tener una relación oficial cuando hay tanto por probar en el mundo. —Murphy chasqueó la lengua, parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. 

—Me voy a reír tanto el día que te cases y tengas un hijo. 

—Eres tan cruel; ¿te quedarás a dormir? 

—¿Tengo esa opción? 

—Luces agotada y mentalmente destruida, mañana puedes volver con Barnaby para darle una mamada a modo de disculpa. —Murphy soltó otra carcajada mientras se alejaba de la mesa, esquivando los golpes de su amiga. 

La alivió la manera en que su noche mejoró, se había sentido tan perdida y ahora volvía a tener los pies en la tierra gracias a Murphy. Jurándole al chico que no había un propósito sexual, le pidió que compartieran la misma cama, algo que él terminó aceptando después de varios chistes sucios. Ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, el pánico que sintió parecía tan lejano, el mundo exterior podía esperar un poco más. 

Murphy tenía un aroma especial, si se concentraba podía sentir la tinta, el jengibre y el ron. La combinación era extraña, pero decidió que le gustaba. 

Ciertamente su aspecto desentonaba a dónde fuera, en especial en la mansión Rosier. Seguía usando aquel extraño pijama que Murphy le dio, naranja y lleno de lentejuelas esparcidas en lugares curiosos. Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, en un bolso cargaba la ropa ensangrentada de Félix y un par de pociones que Penny amablemente le ofreció. Fue a visitarla porque temía regresar con las manos vacías, la rubia no hizo preguntas y le dio todas las pociones sanadoras que guardaba en su reserva, quizás porque sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer. 

—¡Señorita MC! —Exclamó Twinkle, el elfo jefe de la cocina. —El amo Barnaby estaba preocupado por usted. 

—Ya estoy aquí, quería saber si Félix... 

—Nuestro señor Rosier está vivo, descansa ahora mismo en su habitación. 

—Carajo, hay que darle las gracias a Merlín. 

Bien, esa era una preocupación menos. Ahora debía enfrentarlo y disculparse por haberse dejado llevar por el pánico del momento, ¿qué diría en cuanto la viera? ¿La echaría a la calle? ¿Qué harían los miembros de la Orden si supieran que no hizo nada? Pudo dejarlo morir o salvarlo, pero simplemente... Se quedó allí congelada. 

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, se limpió las palmas de las manos contra su pantalón. Barnaby parecía no estar en casa, podrían permitirse un momento a solas. Empujó la puerta con suavidad, asomando su cabeza con nerviosismo. Félix leía un libro, su cuerpo seguía envuelto en vendajes torpemente amarrados; parecía sorprendido de verla allí, pero no molesto. 

—¿Qué traes puesto? —Preguntó él con voz suave. 

—Creo que es de la India, es una larga historia. —Respondió, abrazándose al morral que atravesaba su pecho. Caminó sigilosa hasta sentarse en la cama. —Lamento haberme ido cuando me necesitabas. 

—Barnaby me comentó lo que pasó, parece que sufriste un ataque de pánico. 

—Dejé que el miedo me paralizara, fui débil. 

—No eres débil, no seas tonta. 

Félix volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su libro, MC evitó mirarlo excesivamente. Hubo un incómodo silencio que ella ya no podía seguir aguantando, suspiró y se arrastró en la cama para acostarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. 

—¿Qué estás leyendo? 

—Un libro fascinante: “Cómo deshacerte de una chica entrometida” —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, cerrando el objeto frente a sus ojos. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Mejor, Barnaby hizo un buen trabajo. —Contestó Félix tocándose suavemente la cabeza. 

—Pareces una momia. 

—Detalles que puedo perdonar, ¿tú te sientes bien? 

—Estaré bien si tú lo estás. 

Félix puso sus ojos en blanco, a pesar del dolor hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que sus brazos rodearan el pequeño cuerpo recostando contra él. Depositó un suave beso en su sien sin deshacer el abrazo, el único remedio que necesitaba era su cálido toque. Le recordó sus tiempos siendo prefecto de Slytherin, cuando permitía que MC entrara a su sala común sin importarle las protestas de los demás al ver a una Ravenclaw allí. 

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí. —Dijo Félix, su voz sonaba completamente diferente. Desde esa posición, MC no podía ver su rostro, sólo podía guiarse por el tono de sus palabras. 

—Lo que sea, te lo debo por ser una cobarde. 

—¿Conoces a Alastor Moody? —La pregunta era obvia de por sí, pero preparaba el terreno hacia algo más. 

—Sí, ¿por qué? 

—En el interrogatorio él me robó uno de mis recuerdos, necesito que lo recuperes. —La voz de Félix tembló, parecía nervioso. —Es poco probable que lo hayan visto, pero es importante que me lo traigas de vuelta. 

—¿Qué contiene? 

—Es personal, no tiene nada que ver con los planes del Señor Tenebroso. —Félix suspiró. —Es... Intenté resistirme, la tortura era demasiada para concentrarme, mi recuerdo no le servirá de nada. 

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabré cuál es? 

—No tienes que verlo, Alastor lo guardó en un frasco con mis iniciales, lo escuché decir que se lo daría a Talbott Winger. 

—Si se lo quito entonces él sufrirá las consecuencias. 

—Dijiste que me lo debías, ¿puedes ayudarme? 

MC se separó del abrazo, sus dedos agarraron con fuerza las sabanas de la cama; miró hacia el frente, pensando en todo lo que involucraba su petición. ¿Sería justo poner a Talbott en una situación comprometedora para saldar su deuda con Félix? Tal vez... Si nadie vio el recuerdo, podría reemplazarlo con uno de los suyos, ¿quién notaría la diferencia? 

—Lo haré. 

—Sólo prométeme que no lo verás, ¿puedes prometerlo? No hay nada ahí que deba interesarte. 

—Está bien, lo prometo. 

Por donde se viera, era una muy mala idea. ¿Por qué siempre hacía cualquier cosa que Félix le pidiera? Si pensaba mucho en eso entonces se volvería loca. Estaba haciendo esto por el clásico deber moral, nada de esto pasaría si se hubiese quedado a ayudar. ¿Y si él sólo se aprovechaba de sus contactos con la Orden? Podría estar sacando ventaja... No, Félix no era así. Seguían siendo amigos, incluso después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. 

Se sentía anticlimático regresar a Grimmauld Place después de todo el escándalo que creó su llegada horas atrás. Esta vez ignoraría a cualquiera que intentase acercársele, tenía un propósito que cumplir y nada la desviaría de su deber. Incluso traía un par de distracciones para obligar a Talbott a salir de su habitación, una poción que explotaría en una nube apestosa dentro de media hora, le regalaría suficiente tiempo para hacer su mejor esfuerzo en buscar el recuerdo de Félix. 

Escondió la poción en uno de los cajones de la entrada, gracias a los polvos bulbadox el show comenzaría dentro de media hora. Subió volando las escaleras, rogando para que Talbott estuviera en su habitación, a medio camino chocó con el cuerpo de Charlie Weasley. 

—MC, ¿qué haces aquí? 

—Ahora no puedo hablar, necesito ir a la habitación de Talbott. 

—Espera, respecto a lo que pasó ayer... 

—¿Ayer? Oh, ¿cuándo te comportaste igual que un idiota? —Cuestionó molesta, distraída por el sentimiento de rencor que crecía en su pecho. 

—Lo lamento, me molesté porque nunca me dijiste nada sobre tu asunto con Talbott y... 

—¿Y qué? ¿Te creíste con el derecho de abandonarme en medio de una crisis por tus estúpidos celos? Eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que me estarías cuidando y dejaste que todos me atacaran. 

—Nunca quise eso, la situación se me salió de las manos. 

—Eso es decir poco, sabes lo mal que la paso cuando tengo uno de esos malditos ataques. 

—Perdóname, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo? 

—¿Está Talbott en su habitación? 

—Creo que sí. 

—Bien, entonces ya hiciste suficiente. 

Lo apartó sin fijarse en sus ojos culpables y dolidos, merecía sentirse mal por haber actuado tan imbécil con ella. ¿Qué pasó con todo el apoyo que solía darle? Charlie parecía haber cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y no entendía qué lo había provocado. Se sentía distante, cerrado ante cualquier contacto físico o emocional. Comprender sus problemas involucraba una pérdida de tiempo, tenía asuntos más importantes que debían ser atendidos. 

Talbott no esperaba verla allí, y esa era la primera vez que lo veía usar anteojos. El chico estaba inclinado sobre un escritorio, jugando con una pluma que giraba en su mano; el aspecto administrativo tiraba por la borda toda esa fachada de soldado fuerte e intimidante. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Dijo Talbott, quitándose los anteojos y pasando una mano sobre sus ojos cansados. 

—Vine a enfocarme, necesito encontrar mi centro después de todo lo que pasó ayer. 

—¿Enfocarte? 

MC avanzó con paso decidido, subiéndose a horcajadas de él y dándole una sonrisa sugerente. Sin esperar más, reclamó lo que le pertenecía. ¿Ahora quién tenía el control? Ni siquiera calculó el tiempo que le llevaría hacer algo que evidentemente no planeó, ¿entonces qué? ¿tendrían sexo? Le daba igual, no era quisquillosa y ciertamente nadie la ataba. Todo ese aspecto de soldado serio era un tanto excitante, sentía curiosidad sobre si sería así en la cama. 

Lo mejor del beso, era el sabroso contraste con la última vez. En su primer beso fue Talbott quien dirigió cada uno de sus movimientos, ahora ella tenía el control de su propio placer. Presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos, envolviendo sus dedos con suavidad alrededor de su garganta para mantener su cabeza en su lugar. MC podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, caliente por más. Su lengua se deslizó sin pudor entre sus labios, explorando su boca, gimió descaradamente en el beso. 

—Deberíamos hablar sobre cierto rumor que circula sobre nosotros. 

—En otro momento, Talbott. 

Gruñó con ansias de probar más, presionando su cuerpo contra el inmovilizado Talbott. Una de sus manos vagó por su pecho, acariciando los botones de su camisa azul. Ahora tocaba su estómago, subiendo a un ritmo lento, provocando la piel bajo sus dedos. Talbott no parecía querer perder la batalla, él se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos vagaban hambrientos sobre el cuerpo de la chica. En movimientos rápidos y ágiles, se deshizo de la capa de ropa que cubría sus senos. Se inclinó para chupar uno de sus pezones, mordiendo, arrancándole un fuerte gemido a la vez que su mano masajeaba la otra. Su lengua rodeó la sensible protuberancia endurecida por las caricias. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó de Talbott para sentarse en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, una clara invitación. Él sujetó la piel de sus muslos para atraerla más a su cuerpo, frotándose contra ella, gimiendo ante el calor de sus cuerpos. El éxtasis de sus besos le hacía olvidar... ¿Por qué estaba allí en primer lugar? Maldijo no haberse puesto una falda o un vestido, quitarse el pantalón sería un trabajo molesto... 

El sobresaltó de una explosión controlada en la entrada de Grimmauld Place la devolvió a la realidad, miró a Talbott que se acomodó la ropa rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Ese era el momento clave que no debería ser desperdiciado, agitó su varita por todo el cuarto en búsqueda del frasco con los recuerdos de Rosier. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Talbott regresar, temía que no fuera mucho. 

—¡Revelio! —Una ola de luz se extendió a su alrededor, igual que una ecolocalización, pareció chocar con algo oculto detrás de una pared. 

Se abalanzó contra el muro, abriéndolo para encontrarse con un desvencijado armario repleto de frascos que contenían recuerdos. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón se aceleraba conforme tardaba en encontrar lo que necesitaba, hasta que encontró la etiqueta que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo: “F.S”. Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, con el recuerdo que reemplazaría el de Félix sin levantar sospechas, poniéndole la etiqueta y guardándolo en donde le correspondía. 

Tiene que sentarse en la cama para recuperar el aliento, sus manos siguen temblando cuando Talbott regresa a la habitación. Se esfuerza en mostrarse lo más calmada posible, dando saltos hacia el escritorio para retomar la posición en la que estaba antes de la explosión. Abrió sus piernas con una sonrisa, si se marcha en ese instante entonces él podría sospechar. 

—¿Continuamos? 

Ahora que tenía sus pantalones abajo, los dedos de los pies de MC se curvaron cuando sintió que Talbott acariciaba su clítoris. Él se inclinó para morder la piel de su cuello, empujando sus dedos dentro de ella, algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta que la hizo mojarse con una impresionante sencillez. MC tomó su polla, acariciándola para torturarlo un poco; apoyó su frente contra su hombro, soltando un gemido suave a la vez que sus manos seguían estimulando el pene erecto. Talbott nunca disminuyó el bombeo de sus dedos, los curvó para tocar el punto dulce que provocó que ella soltase palabras sueltas sin sentido. 

—Recuéstate. —Ordenó Talbott con voz profunda. 

MC se inclinó lo suficiente para darle una buena vista de su entrada, mordiéndose el labio cuando lo sintió entrar de a poco. Talbott comenzó a empujar, tomando sus piernas para mantenerla en su lugar, disfrutando de más los sonidos que ella emitía. MC clavó sus uñas en la madera del escritorio, obligándose a ser más silenciosa por su propio bien. 

Después de unos minutos, él hizo una pausa, inclinándose para besarla con urgencia. Se retiró por completo, girándola con fuerza, de manera que el pecho de MC quedé aplastado contra la mesa y su trasero fuera expuesto. Talbott admiró la vista antes de antes de deslizar palpitante polla entre sus pliegues húmedos, iniciando nuevas embestidas. Pasó su brazo alrededor de las caderas de la chica, sus dedos frotaron su clítoris sin darle descanso, provocando que MC viera las estrellas. A ese ritmo, pronto llegaría a su orgasmo. 

Ella se apretaba a su alrededor, sus empujes se volvían cada vez más erráticos, MC lo arrastraba al borde del placer. En sólo unos minutos más, ella estaba soltando un largo gemido, suplicando por él. Talbott resopló contra su espalda antes de retirarse, dándose un momento para acomodar su ropa. 

—¿Fue suficiente para que te enfoques? 

—Más que suficiente. —Respondió con una sonrisa, podía dar esa batalla por ganada. 

Con un poco de suerte, él no notaría que robó el recuerdo de Félix. ¿Qué lo haría sospechar? Nada, carecía de razones. Además, el recuerdo que dejó en el frasco sería un simple “Oh, ese Rosier nos ha engañado” y no pasaría a mayores. Quizás hasta se divertirían con verlo bailar con MC en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, aquello sólo confirmaría que Rosier es un romántico y que sólo se burlaba de ellos. 

La volvía loca el contenido del frasco, ¿cuál era ese recuerdo que deseaba proteger? En la mansión Rosier, se quedó recostada en el elegante sofá mientras miraba el envase a contraluz. Apenas la distrajo el sonido de la chimenea envuelta en llamas verdes, dando paso a la presencia de Barnaby, quien también se arrojó sobre uno de los sillones con expresión abatida. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al vacío. 

—Gracias por salvar a Félix. —Dijo MC, guardando el frasco en su bolsillo, aun sin levantarse. 

—No lo hice por ti, es mi deber. 

—“Es mi deber” —Repitió burlona. —Morirías por ese hombre, son amigos. 

—“Amigos” es una palabra fuerte. 

—¿Amantes? 

—¡Asqueroso! —Barnaby hizo un gesto de nauseas, provocando una risa en la chica. —Admitiré que somos amigos si no vuelves a decir eso nunca más. 

—Es un trato justo. 

Otro silencio, ninguno se atrevía a separar su vista del techo. 

—Cuando volví, creí que estarías aquí. —Dijo MC en un susurro. —¿A dónde fuiste? 

—Necesitaba pensar, hablé con Félix cuando intentaba sanar la herida de su cabeza y... Sentí deseos de volver a mi hogar. 

—Te entiendo, yo también intenté huir a un lugar en el que me sintiera segura, hasta que descubrí que ya no tengo a dónde ir. 

—Nosotros somos tu lugar seguro ahora. 

—¿Desde cuándo vivir con dos magos tenebrosos de gran nivel se considera seguro? —Preguntó MC con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Nunca dije que era perfecto. 

MC cerró sus ojos y negó suavemente con su cabeza, su relación había cambiado en poco tiempo, se sentía extrañamente familiar charlar sin compromiso. 

—Temía que intentases hablarme sobre lo que pasó. —Murmuró Barnaby. —Sobre... La amortentia y el sexo. 

—Que conste que tú eres quien acaba de sacar el tema... 

—Para dejar en claro que no quiero hablar de eso. 

—Tenemos muchos temas de conversación, elige uno. —Animó MC con una mueca. —Podemos comenzar por “te abandoné aun cuando nuestra relación era perfecta”, “preferí a mi esposa antes que a ti”, “he actuado como un idiota sin darte una explicación razonable” y... Barnaby, ¿me estás escuchando? 

—No, estoy pensando en si todavía te gustan las mordidas en el cuello. 

—¿Por qué demonios estás pensando en eso? —MC levantó su espalda del sofá, sentándose para verlo. Barnaby levantó sus hombros, como si sus palabras no tuvieran importancia. 

—Es complicado concentrarme ahora que volví a verte desnuda. 

—¿Sabes algo, Barnaby? Eres un hombre raro con poco enfoque mental que proviene de una familia disfuncional repleta de asesinos. 

—¿Pero? 

—Eso es todo. —Ambos rieron, MC sintió el frasco que sobresalía de su bolsillo. La curiosidad volvía a picar como un insecto molesto. —Barnaby, ¿tienes un pensadero? 

Sin hacer muchas preguntas, Barnaby la condujo hacia el pensieve que escondía debajo de su cama. Tal vez fue por la charla amigable o algo más, pero él le dio privacidad y no hizo sus molestas preguntas habituales. MC guardó la inocente esperanza de que aquello significara un avance en su relación, ¿podrían empezar a confiar el uno del otro? Esperaba que sí. Un poco irónico dado que estaba a punto de husmear en las memorias de Félix sin su consentimiento, pero sólo daría un vistazo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? 

Vació el contenido del frasco en el pensieve, tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces sumergió su cabeza. 

—Félix, lo estás haciendo mal. —Dijo una voz femenina. —Tienes que cantarle para que entienda. 

Una chica de cabello enrulado hasta los hombros apareció en escena, dando saltos y jugándole bromas a los chicos. Barnaby cubrió su rostro avergonzado, Félix se contenía para no soltar una carcajada. MC reconoció el hogar de Barnaby, los tres estaban reunidos en el comedor y un sapo muerto sobre una bandeja de plata desentonaba con el ambiente lujoso. 

—Amelie, deja de torturarme. —Imploró Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—Brilla, brilla, pequeña estrella. —Canturreó la chica. —Me preguntó qué hechizo sanador cerrará mis heridas. 

—¡Eso ni siquiera rima! —Exclamó Félix con una carcajada. 

—No tengo cinco años. —Protestó Barnaby. —La técnica de estos hechizos es complicada. 

—¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres cuando sepan que tu esposa es mejor en encantamientos que tú? Se sentirán muy ofendidos. —Preguntó Amelie, abrazándolo por detrás. 

—No tienen por qué saberlo. —Respondió Barnaby, guiñándole un ojo en tono cómplice. 

—Así no es como funciona, debes aprenderlo por muy difícil que sea. —Intervino Félix. —Es... Esto es un conocimiento básico que podría salvarte la vida algún día, piénsalo así. 

—De acuerdo, pero nada de canciones. 

El recuerdo cambia, el grupo de amigos está en una habitación que MC no conoce. La mujer está parada frente a un tapiz que parece ser el bordado de un árbol genealógico. Amelie delinea con sus dedos su figura dibujada junto a la de Barnaby. 

—¿Creen que me vea bonita? —Pregunta la chica con inseguridad, haciendo una mueca con sus labios perfectos. 

—Eres hermosa, Amelie. —Halaga Félix, concentrando en la lectura de su libro. 

—Podríamos pedir que lo modifiquen... 

—Sería más barato modificar tu fea nariz. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa cruel antes de ser perseguido por su esposa, ambos reían mientras intentaban ganar su juego de niños. —¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! Dejaré de correr si prometes no golpearme. 

—Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça à ta femme, Barnaby! 

—¡No puedo dejar de correr si no sé lo que eso significa! —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, dando vueltas por toda la habitación con gran ventaja. 

—Dice que no puedes decirle esas cosas porque es tu esposa. —Tradujo Félix, observándolos como si fueran dos niños. 

—Y aunque sé que ese título no vale nada en esta relación forzada y falsa... —Dijo Amelie, recuperando el aire y acomodando su vestido. —También soy tu amiga. 

—Una amiga con una nariz bonita. —Afirmó Barnaby, acercándose con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo. 

La habitación con el tapiz desaparece, ahora Amelie camina en el patio de la mansión Rosier. El día es soleado, la chica parece distraída intentando atrapar a las mariposas que sobrevuelan sobre las flores, Félix la dibuja con sumo detalle desde una reposera. Captura muy bien la delicadeza de sus movimientos y la actitud jovial que ella parece irradiar, brillante igual que el sol. MC entiende que, aunque Barnaby no esté allí, ambos parecen cómodos con la presencia del otro. 

—¿Cómo va tu dibujo? —Pregunta Amelie, acercándose a Félix. 

—Tengo suerte, mi musa es inquieta e inspiradora. —Responde él, extendiéndole el boceto. Los ojos de Amelie brillan y se queda boquiabierta antes de soltar un chillido entusiasmado. 

—¡Es precioso! Eres tan talentoso. 

—No digas eso muy fuerte, Barnaby podría llegar y ponerse celoso. —Dijo Félix en tono de broma. 

—¿Crees que yo podría ponerlo celoso? 

Félix se puso serio, desviando la mirada para evitar los ojos ilusionados de Amelie. Su ceño fruncido podría ser justificado por el sol que golpeaba directo en su rostro, cualquiera pensaría así. MC conocía bien a Félix, cuando algo le molesta hace esa mirada desdeñosa y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Exactamente como lo hace ahora. 

—No te hagas esto, Amelie. 

—¿Por qué? Creo que... Últimamente siento que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, ahora Barnaby... 

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Piensas que un par de palabras bonitas significan amor verdadero? Si en serio crees eso entonces eres más tonta de lo que imaginé. 

Amelie perdió su sonrisa, apretó sus labios y dejó el boceto en el piso. Félix se puso de pie rápidamente, pero ella se alejaba con prisa, probablemente para esconder sus lágrimas. 

—No quise decir eso, ¡Amelie! ¡Amelie! 

Todo se vuelve humo, Amelie vuelve a recuperar su sonrisa ahora que intenta bailar con Barnaby en el salón de baile de Félix. Los tres parecen divertirse, en especial porque la chica apenas puede moverse sin pisar a su compañero. Barnaby termina en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago por las carcajadas, su esposa tiene las mejillas rojas y sacude sus manos en un intento por darse algo de aire. 

—¿Tenemos que ir a ese tonto baile? —Pregunta la chica avergonzada. 

—Es una tradición para todas las familias sangre pura, lo sabes bien. —Dijo Félix. —Ahora desde el principio. 

—Esto es una tortura. 

—Concuerdo con mi falsa esposa. —Dictaminó Barnaby, pasando su mano alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Amelie. —Si nuestra presencia es obligatoria entonces bailaremos como lo dicta nuestro corazón. 

—¿Y cómo funciona eso? 

—¡Así! —Barnaby tomó la mano de su esposa y juntos danzaron sin elegancia, divirtiéndose por su propio baile ridículo sin sincronización. Amelie tarareaba una canción desconocida, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de su esposo. 

Muy lentamente, los pasos de su baile personal se volvieron un balanceo tranquilo de lado a lado. Félix notó algo extraño, ambos se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa, como si él no estuviera allí. Sus narices se rozaban y ninguno hacía nada para deshacer la cercanía. 

Otro recuerdo, Amelie y Félix vuelven a estar a solas. Félix está de pie con sus brazos extendidos mientras la chica teje un horrible suéter a su alrededor, es tan desordenado que da pena con sólo mirarlo, pero parece que él no se atreve a mencionarlo. 

—Juro que se ve mejor de lo que parece. —Dijo Amelie con una sonrisa. 

—Amelie Bourgeois, eres una mentirosa. 

—Ya casi termino, ten un poco de paciencia. 

—Quemaré esto en cuanto estés distraída. 

—¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? —La chica hizo un nudo ajustado, alejándose para apreciar su deforme obra de arte. —Voilà c'est magnifique! 

—¿Por qué tiene un orificio para un tercer brazo? 

—En realidad es para... Bueno, su función... 

—Admite que es horrible, no te juzgaré. 

—Me estás juzgando ahora, Rosier. —Amelie soltó un suspiro, arrojándose a la cama matrimonial con un gesto de vil derrota. —Soy una terrible esposa. 

—¿Por no saber tejer? Sí, eres la peor. —Félix se recostó a su lado, ambos miraban al techo. 

La mano de Rosier buscó la de Amelie, tentativamente y casi temblando, sin atreverse a cruzar miradas. Ella percibió el gesto, enredó sus dedos con los suyos y sonrió complacida. Desde su perspectiva, MC podía jurar que el corazón de Félix se detuvo ante el contacto. 

—Me alegra tener un amigo como tú, Félix. 

—La historia de mi vida... 

Ahora Félix camina solitariamente por los pasillos de la mansión de Barnaby, parece estar buscando a alguien. Cruza el comedor hacia el patio y se detiene, ve a la falsa pareja de esposos charlando bajo la luz de la luna y las luciérnagas. No logra escuchar lo que dicen, pero Amelie parece atenta a las palabras de Barnaby. Félix se queda allí, observando y esperando, ¿esperando qué? Está medio escondido, con el ceño preocupado ante lo que podría desarrollarse frente a sus narices. 

Entonces sucede, parece irreal. Barnaby toma el rostro de Amelie y le da un beso, directo en los labios, suave, tierno, como si no fuera la primera vez. A juzgar por las expresiones faciales de su falsa esposa, sabe que sí es la primera vez que esto ocurre. Ella parece feliz, su sonrisa puede verse aún en la oscuridad, ¿y cómo no? Si Amelie siempre supo iluminar el mundo entero. 

Todo desaparece, excepto el dolor. Félix está de espaldas a la puerta, la luz del atardecer golpea directamente su rostro desde la ventana, iluminando la poción en sus manos. Suspira intranquilo, sus ojos parecen incapaces de mantenerse quietos, parece lidiar con problemas profundos. 

—No lo hagas, Félix. 

El nombrado se da la vuelta, escondiendo la poción detrás de su espalda. Amelie atraviesa la puerta, parece físicamente agotada, está despeinada, con los labios agrietados y el rostro pálido. Incluso a pesar de su estado, todavía conserva el atisbo de una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Amelie? Deberías estar descansando, acabas de... 

—No lo hagas, Félix. —Repitió ella, con un tono de urgencia en su voz. 

—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó fingiendo que su mano no se aferraba con más fuerza de la necesaria a la poción detrás de su espalda. 

—Sabes de lo que hablo. —Amelie se acercó a pasos que demostraban causarle dolor, extendió su mano hacia él y Félix no tuvo más opción que rendirse. En todos los sentidos, porque fue en ese momento en el que el hombre se convirtió en un torrente de lágrimas. 

—Déjame hacer esto por ti. 

—Félix... 

—Por favor, podemos fingir tu muerte, poner a otra persona en tu lugar... 

Amelie lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Félix la sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello, la chica parecía haberle dado rienda suelta a una máquina de lágrimas y sollozos. 

—Ya cumplí mi rol como esposa, si ellos se enteran que ustedes armaron un plan para mantenerme con vida entonces sufrirán un destino peor que el mío. —Murmuró ella contra su corazón. —Y yo jamás me perdonaría que algo malo les pasara. 

—¿Qué? ¿Barnaby también intentó...? 

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual. —Dijo Amelie con cariño. 

—Es injusto, tan injusto... 

—Lo sé Félix, pero me iré siendo muy feliz gracias a ustedes. 

—Je t'aime, Amelie. Tu es spécial pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre ... Je ... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. 

—No digas eso, Félix. Sabes bien que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, sueñas con ella todas las noches sin descanso. —Amelie levantó su cabeza, extendiendo su mano para limpiar las lágrimas del hombre destruido. —¿Sabes? Siempre deseé que Barnaby me ame de esa manera, tú en serio tienes un corazón de oro. 

MC levanta su cabeza del pensadero, ¿qué está más agitado? ¿su corazón o su respiración? Aparta el pensieve lo más lejos posible, es demasiado para procesar. Se maldijo por haber husmeado donde no debía, ¿ahora cómo miraría a Félix a los ojos? ¿Y Barnaby? ¿Él sabía sobre sus sentimientos? Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo... Barnaby siempre la amó, claro que la amaba. Lo vio en sus ojos, en ese beso. 

Volvió a guardar el recuerdo en la botella de cristal, la voz de aquella chica rebotaba en lo profundo de su cabeza. 

La mirada de Félix le quemaba en la piel, le arrojó el frasco para que él lo atrapa en el aire; se dio la vuelta rápidamente para escapar hacia su habitación (en dónde planeaba encerrarse el resto de su vida) hasta que su voz la congeló. 

—Lo viste. 

—No vi nada. —Dijo MC sin voltear. 

—Mírame. —La voz de Félix se volvió dura, sentado en la cama parecía tener más fortaleza que ella. 

—Listo, ya te estoy mirando, ¿ya me puedo ir? 

—Me prometiste que no lo verías, confié en ti. 

MC se pasó una mano para peinar su cabello, dudaba en cómo reaccionar y en qué decir. ¿Le importaba haber profanado su intimidad de esa manera? ¿Había algo más que ocasionó ese malestar en su estómago? 

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Félix? —MC se cruzó de brazos, apenas podía mantener quietas sus piernas. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Es una pregunta muy clara, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Pudiste dejarme en el bosque, me las habría arreglado bien por mi cuenta. 

—Preferí arriesgarme y llevarte conmigo, no iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera daño. 

—¿En serio? ¿O soy solamente un reemplazo de Amelie? 

El rostro de Félix se volvió rojo, parecía haberse consumido por la ira. 

—¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella! ¿Te estás escuchando? —Exclamó Félix, completamente alterado. —Sabía que no debía dejarte ver esos recuerdos, sabía que malinterpretarías todo. 

—No estoy malinterpretando nada. —Respondió MC alzando la voz, igual de molesta que él. 

—Lo que tuve con Amelie fue una tontería que sucedió hace años, no es nada en comparación con... ¿Por qué te estoy explicando todo esto? ¡Tú eres la que está en falta conmigo! 

—¿Yo? ¡Tú me trajiste aquí para ser su reemplazo! 

—¡Ya te dije que no eres su maldito reemplazo! Y si tan sólo te tomarás cinco segundos de tu narcisista existencia para salir de tu burbuja sabrías que nunca la amé, sólo tuve un cariño especial, jamás me enamoré de ella. —Félix emitió un quejido, sosteniéndose las vendas que envolvían sus costillas. Se obligó a calmarse, tomando aire por su nariz y soltándolo por su boca. MC esperó pacientemente, una parte de ella temía empeorar su estado físico. —Amelie Bourgeois fue una buena amiga que formó parte de nuestras vidas y nada más que eso, ¿quieres entenderlo? Bien, ¿no quieres entenderlo? Me da igual. Yo sé lo que siento, sé a quién le pertenece mi corazón después de tantos años. 

MC finalmente se marchó, cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo ansiaba soltar. Caminó hacia su habitación dando pisotones y apretando los puños, no podía entender... No quería entender... Tal vez necesitaba calmarse, despejar su mente. Félix tenía razón, traicionó su confianza; aunque todo en lo que podía pensar era en un nombre: 

Amelie Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los reto a no llorar con la historia de Amelie (?) Siento que puedo sacarle el jugo a esto, hay mucho sobre lo que indagar.  
> Entonces... JACOB Y PENNY? Simplemente sucedió, veremos qué sucede con esta relación tan nueva.


	9. El boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un boggart suelto en la mansión Rosier.  
> MC hace una amenaza, nada ni nadie podrá interferir en su venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS, aquí estamos.  
> Disfruten del show mientras planeo el siguiente capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Ustedes me incentivan a convertir esto es un viaje de locura. Los amo <3

—Oh, joder... 

Si algo podía de Murphy McNully es el hecho de que tuvo una buena vida. Quizás lo que se intenta decir, es que vivió mucho en poco tiempo, su despertar sexual afloró con los años y aprendió un par de cosas nuevas mientras su trabajo le permitía viajar por el mundo. Tantas fiestas, desenfreno, todo terminó por cambiar una parte de él de la mejor manera posible. Adquirió fuerza, habilidad, resistencia. La resistencia es un pilar clave cuando tienes sexo, debes soportar lo que la otra persona pueda recibir de ti y dar todo lo que tienes para una mutua satisfacción. 

Él lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. 

Es sólo que ahora, con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama y el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, pensaba que todo lo que aprendió durante sus años de aventuras sexuales no era suficiente. Lo cual parecía una locura, ¿Murphy McNully no estaba a la altura del partido? Tonterías, hace poco inhaló cocaína de las tetas de una prostituta y luego fue a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Tal vez el eje de la cuestión estaba dirigido a que estaba teniendo demasiado sexo con MC, ¿y podía resistirse? La respuesta era obvia. Con el paso del tiempo, los encuentros se volvían más frecuentes, más salvajes, más innovadores. ¿Podía quejarse? De nuevo, la respuesta seguía siendo obvia. 

Pasó una mano sobre su cabello rubio, ella era la perfecta imagen de un demonio sexual. En un momento así, temía distraerse con su belleza natural, con cursilerías como el brillo de su sonrisa y la manera en la que se distraía cuando descansaba en el balcón un día cualquiera. Otra vez sus pensamientos recorrían un camino que ansiaba evitar, su propio gemido lo regresó a la realidad. 

La polla de Murphy estaba acurrucada entre los senos de MC, ella usaba sus manos para presionarlas juntas, moviéndose para que él las follara. Murphy podía jurar que guardaría esa imagen mental por el resto de su vida, sin contar con que la sensación era simplemente exquisita. Ella daba lamidas provocativas, jugando con la cabeza de su miembro antes de separarse un poco para utilizar sus manos. Empujó su polla profundamente en su garganta, chupando más y más rápido en cuestión de segundos; deseaba complacerlo tanto, saborear cada centímetro de su longitud. MC soltó un gemido suave cuando sintió el esperma llenar su boca, tragándolo sin ningún problema. 

—Tenemos que hablar. —Jadeó Murphy, recuperándose del orgasmo. 

MC hizo un gesto desganado, acostándose en la cama y cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada. Emitió un gruñido de molestia, deseosa de evitar la conversación que él quería iniciar. 

—Te odio. —Dijo ella, palabras que fueron levemente amortiguadas por el mullido almohadón. 

—Deberías hablar con Félix. 

—Deberíamos seguir follando. 

—Escucha, amo esto y siento que he pasado la mejor semana de mi vida gracias a ti. —Dijo Murphy, rondando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero, estás tratando de evitar lo inevitable. 

MC se sentó en la cama, abrazando el objeto contra su pecho; ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando al hombre a su lado, estudiando sus facciones y recorriéndolas como si fuera una pintura en un museo. Se suponía que él la ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas, ¿ahora la incentivaba a resolverlos? No quería saber nada de Barnaby o Félix, aunque vivieran en la misma casa podría evitarlos todo el tiempo que fuera posible con malas excusas. 

—No es mi culpa que Félix se porte tan distante y frío conmigo. 

—Un poco sí... —Respondió Murphy por lo bajo, utilizando su varita para hacer flotar dos botellas de agua. 

—Es que... ¡Él me traicionó! ¡Barnaby me traicionó! —MC tomó la botella, sólo para agitarla con frustración. —No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que tengo razón. 

—¿Te traicionaron? —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa. —Sus historias personales de amor están lejos de ser de tu incumbencia, además pasó hace mucho tiempo. Sólo estás un poco celosa porque... 

—Atrévete a decir eso otra vez y te arrojaré por la ventana. 

—Dolerá menos una vez que lo admitas. —Afirmó Murphy sin preocuparse demasiado por su amenaza vacía. —¿Qué es lo que te duele más? ¿Barnaby involucrándose sentimentalmente con alguien que no seas tú o no saber qué es lo que quiere Félix contigo? 

—Tal vez ambos. 

—Necesitas relajarte... En un sentido más sano. —Especificó Murphy algo nervioso ante el brillo en los ojos de MC. —Sal conmigo en la noche, he pensado en algo especial. 

—¿Involucra drogas o prostitutas? 

—Esta vez no. —Prometió con un guiño. —Recuerda traer el lindo vestido que te compré. 

Sin mucho ánimo de regresar a la mansión Rosier, pasó un par de horas en el parque que se encontraba frente a Grimmauld Place, simplemente fumando un cigarrillo con Jae. Al menos él no le insistía en resolver sus problemas personales, ambos sabían guardar distancia y desinterés de aquello que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Tal vez por eso se llevaban bien, sabían leerse sin necesidad de palabras. 

Jae dio una larga pitada a su cigarrillo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en el banco de madera antes de soltar el humo. MC imitó el movimiento, elevando sus rodillas y abrazándolas con su mano derecha. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo frente a ellos, el sonido de sus gritos de diversión pronto se perdió en la lejanía. 

—Cuando todo esto termine. —Murmuró Jae. —Viviré en el mundo muggle, estudiaré una carrera y desapareceré del mapa. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de MC, aunque trató de evitarlo sin mucho éxito. Intentó acercar el cigarrillo a sus labios, hasta que su propia risa suave la interrumpió. Jae la observó con una ceja levantada, cuestionando su cordura. 

—Lo siento. —Dijo MC sin borrar una sonrisa. —Te imaginé estudiando leyes o algo así. 

—Podría hacerlo. 

—Por supuesto que sí. 

La imagen de Jae con un traje elegante y viviendo una vida sin magia perduró en su mente durante los siguientes minutos. El palo de cáncer en sus labios poco a poco iba perdiendo longitud, deshaciéndose con el paso del tiempo, pensó en si sería buena idea conseguir otro. Hace tiempo que había abandonado aquel vicio, aunque ya nada la retenía. 

—¿Tú tienes planes? —Preguntó Jae. 

—¿Planes? 

—Para después de la guerra, si es que ganamos. 

—Pensaba en morir en el campo de batalla como una heroína. —Respondió MC, apagando el cigarrillo contra la madera y dándole un par de vueltas para esparcir la ceniza. 

—Muy graciosa. 

—No lo sé, tal vez regrese a Egipto y pase allí el resto de mis días. 

—¿Se acabaron tus planes de casarte y tener hijos? —Preguntó Jae con malicia, dándole molestos toques en el brazo con su dedo índice. 

—Ya me resigné, el amor no es para mí. —Respondió MC con un gesto de asco ante la perspectiva, alejando su mano para que dejase de molestarla. —Aprendí la lección. 

—Te recomiendo no hablar antes de tiempo, podrías terminar enamorándote de quien menos lo imaginas. 

—Todos los hombres son unos traidores que buscan una sola cosa. 

Jae la miró boquiabierto, claramente ofendido. El cigarrillo se escapó de entre sus labios y fue a parar al suelo, MC se cubrió la boca antes de darle una mirada inocente. 

—A excepción de ti, cariño. —Dijo ella rápidamente. 

—¿Por qué están aquí? Hay mucho por hacer. —La voz de Talbott interrumpió las pobres excusas de MC, en sus manos traía un cofre de buen tamaño y los estaba regañando con la mirada. —Todo el mundo volviéndose loco y ustedes están fumando un cigarrillo al aire libre. 

—Se acabó la diversión... —Farfulló Jae por lo bajo, pisando el cigarrillo que se le había caído al suelo. 

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Preguntó MC, señalando el cofre de Talbott. 

—Es para ti, es un boggart. —Explicó él, dándole el objeto sin más. —Llévala a la mansión de Rosier y libéralo, nos gustaría saber qué clase de miedos tienen escondidos. 

—Eso es... Un poco horrible. —Dijo MC, inspeccionando el paquete sin abrirlo. —Es manipulación psicológica. 

—¿Prefieres recurrir a la tortura física? 

MC se mordió la lengua para no decir “Eso ya lo han hecho”, se supone que debía mostrarse ignorante ante las terribles torturas que sufrió Félix. Levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer sin gracia, demostrándole que poco le importaba lo que hicieran. Jae notó el aura de tensión, por lo que soltó un resoplido y palmeó sus manos. 

—Bien, bonita charla. —Dijo el chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a MC y meterse las manos en los bolsillos. —¿Te veo luego? 

—Probablemente, siempre que tengas cigarrillos para compartir. 

Jae Kim se marchó, Talbott esperó a verlo entrar de nuevo en Grimmauld Place para cuestionar la lealtad de MC. No le había gustado para nada verla dudar respecto al asunto del boggart, y últimamente apenas les llevaba información sobre su estadía en la mansión de Rosier. Parecía haberse distanciado de ellos, a leguas podía verse su incomodidad, pero ella siempre se negaría con excusas vagas que poco contribuían a la situación. 

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Talbott, cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Ahora por qué lo preguntas? 

—“Manipulación psícologica”. 

—Lo es. 

—Poco debería importarte, estamos lidiando con asesinos de gente inocente. —Le recordó él con algo de rencor. 

—Hasta ahora no he visto que maten a nadie, así que... 

—¿Necesitas verlo con tus propios ojos para comprobarlo? 

—Sólo es un decir. 

—Son una plaga, manipuladores sin corazón que atormentan a quienes no lo merecen, igual que lo hicieron con mis padres, con los de Jae e incluso con los tuyos. 

—Ya lo sé, déjame en paz. —Masculló MC, clavando sus uñas en la caja. —Iré a dejar el maldito boggart y luego te daré tu estúpido reporte. 

—Recuerda tus lealtades. 

—No las he olvidado. 

Fue una ardua tarea caminar de regreso a la casa de Félix con el boggart moviéndose como loco dentro del cofre que ocupaba sus dos manos, tener que cargar ese peso por las escaleras hasta su habitación fue una tarea demencial. Por suerte, nadie intervino para hacer las clásicas preguntas comprometedoras, ¿cómo explicaría la aparición del boggart? 

“Vino escondido en mi bolsillo”. 

No, poco creíble. 

“Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué”. 

Nadie podría decir lo contrario, ¿verdad? 

Seguramente tendría que ayudarlos a derrotar a esa vil y agresiva criatura; pensándolo bien, ¿cuánto tardarían ellos en aplicar un buen “ridikkulus” para acabar con el asunto? Se enfrentaban a peores peligros que un simple boggart. La que quedaría en ridículo sería ella por seguir las órdenes de Talbott. 

Dejó el cofre a los pies de la cama, buscando liberarlo de todos los engranajes que aseguraban su contención. ¿Cuál sería el miedo de Barnaby? ¿Y el de Félix? Ya sabía que no debía involucrarse en lo que no le correspondía, pero ese insecto de la curiosidad volvía a picar en su interior, ansioso por descubrir la verdad. 

—MC, ¿puedes bajar? —Llamó Barnaby desde el piso inferior. 

MC soltó un suspiro, luego se encargaría de los detalles. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en lo que sea que Barnaby quisiera, mirarlo a los ojos y fingir que no veía a Amelie en ellos. Esa mujer seguía apareciendo en sus sueños, silenciosa y hermosa, acompañada de su triste vida, vida que nunca eligió. Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse con ella? ¿Porque consiguió ganarse el corazón de Barnaby? Puras tonterías, ni siquiera lo amaba como para... Es decir, ¿por qué le afectaría? 

Notó que Barnaby estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina, mirando por la ventana. A MC le pareció extraño, se acercó con interés para saber qué miraba tan atentamente, hasta que lo descubrió. Félix caminaba entre los árboles, fumando un cigarrillo. De vez en cuando pateaba algún pequeño apilamiento de hojas, para luego retomar su caminata en un ir y venir. Parecía pensativo, siempre mirando hacia abajo. 

—Siempre que fuma es porque algo malo sucede. —Explicó Barnaby antes de desviar su vista de la ventana para ver a la chica a su lado. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Simple curiosidad. 

—Supongo. 

—¿Te cogiste a Félix? 

MC parpadeó excesivamente, creyendo que escuchó mal, pero la expresión impaciente de Barnaby demostraba lo contrario. Ella abrió y cerró su boca igual que un pez fuera del agua, intentando procesar la pregunta sin gritar. Acaso... ¿En serio creía eso? De todas las posibilidades existentes, ¿creyó que se acostó con Félix? ¿Félix Rosier? 

—No, Barnaby. —Respondió afilando cada palabra. —No me cogí a Félix. 

—Tenía que eliminar la peor opción de mi lista. —Se excusó con una sonrisa suave de culpa; con ligereza, tomó la cintura de MC para sentarla en la mesada de la cocina, poniéndose entre sus piernas abiertas. —Es bueno saberlo. 

—No te hagas ilusiones. 

—Lo que me lleva a la segunda pregunta del día: ¿Qué te sucede? Estás más rara de lo normal. 

—¿Por qué te interesa? 

—Sé que tenemos una relación de mierda, pero hace no mucho te hice gritar como si estuvieras en celo y me gustaría intentarlo otra vez. —Barnaby se inclinó para morder juguetonamente la piel de su cuello, algo que provocó que las piernas de MC temblaran y que hiciera uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo sin ser brusca. —¿Entonces? 

—Tienes mucha confianza para algo que pasó una sola vez. 

—No veo que te estés negando. 

—Ese debería ser trabajo de tu esposa, seguro ella hacía todo lo que le pedías. —Al instante, MC se maldijo por sus propias palabras. 

Ese desliz ocasionaría muchos problemas, podía verlo en la fugaz expresión confundida del chico entre sus piernas. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Había liberado a una bestia? Si Félix reaccionó tan mal... Podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Fue una decisión estúpida, necesitaba aprender a controlar su impulsividad o su carácter le rendiría cuentas en el futuro. 

Para su sorpresa, Barnaby no reaccionó tan explosivamente como esperaba. El chico bufó en una risa ahogada, simplemente parecía divertirle su comentario. 

—¿Estás celosa? 

—¿Bromeas? No, ni un poco. —Contestó poco convencida. —Quiero decir, me da igual si la amaste o no... No es mi asunto. 

—Parece que sí. 

—Espera, ¿eso es una afirmación? ¿Sí la amabas? 

—¿Por qué de repente te interesan mis sentimientos por mi esposa muerta? Está muerta, desapareció de esta existencia hace años. 

—Olvídalo, sabía que esto era una mala idea. —MC intentó bajarse de la mesada, pero Barnaby la retuvo en el lugar. —En serio no quiero hablar sobre esto. 

—Tendré que insistir, es preocupante verte evitarme a mí y a Félix. Normalmente eres como una pulga que se pega a nosotros y no nos deja respirar. 

—¿Me acabas de llamar parasito? 

—Desvías la conversación. 

MC sintió que volvía a derretirse ante la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, quería pensar que seguían perteneciéndole sólo a ella, ¿cómo borrar un deseo tan burdo? Todo perdía sentido cuando su aroma impregnaba su nariz y su presencia se imponía sobre cualquier pensamiento lógico. Una parte de ella añoraba todo lo que él representaba, la inocencia de viejos tiempos más felices. Los dedos de Barnaby acariciaron su mejilla, acercando su rostro cada vez más, se convenció a sí misma de que podría olvidar todos los inconvenientes por un par de segundos... 

Hasta que él se alejó, sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana y tomó una distancia prudencial de MC inmediatamente. Ella miró hacia atrás, Félix se acercaba a paso lento todavía mirando hacia el suelo y pateando hojas húmedas por la lluvia que hubo esa mañana. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó MC. 

—Ahí viene Félix. 

—¿Y qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea conmigo? —Aunque su pregunta iba en tono de broma, MC notó que había algo que le preocupaba de su reacción. 

—Lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto. 

Le pareció extraño y habría pedido una explicación coherente si no fuera porque Félix entró en ese mismo instante a la cocina. Él los miró con poco interés, pero echándole una mirada de arriba abajo a MC que seguía sentada en la mesada. Levantó una ceja y esa parecía ser la primera vez que se dirigía a ella en mucho tiempo, porque sus palabras salieron frías con un filo peculiar. 

—Bájate de mí mesada. —Ordenó Félix casi sin emoción, marchándose sin hacer más comentarios. 

Incluso Barnaby se mostró sorprendido ante su actitud tan poco cordial, haciendo un gesto con los labios que MC prefirió pasar por alto. Ella hizo caso de la orden, de todos modos, prefería irse a su habitación y encargarse de liberar al boggart para disfrutar una pequeña venganza contra los malos tratos de Rosier. 

—Discúlpate. —Dijo Barnaby, logrando que MC se detenga a mitad de camino. —Lo que sea que hayas hecho, tira tu orgullo y discúlpate con él. 

—¿Por qué asumes que yo me equivoqué? 

—Cuando cuidaba a las criaturas de la reserva, descubrí que todas ellas son bastante expresivas respecto a lo que sienten, igual que tú. Un gesto por aquí, otro por allá, nunca pueden ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. —Barnaby lo comentó como una anécdota casual, pero esa era la primera vez que conversaba sobre su pasión con las criaturas después de haber abandonado su vocación para convertirse en un mago tenebroso. De alguna manera, MC sintió que había algo especial en sus palabras. —Todo este tiempo he visto que nos miras con culpa, con algo de rencor, y si es por mi esposa... Te sugiero que dejes de hurgar en recuerdos enterrados. 

MC bufó, desviando la miranda por temor a que él realmente pudiese leer sus expresiones faciales como si fuera un libro abierto. 

—No finjas que me conoces, tengo mis propias preocupaciones. —Dijo antes de abandonar la cocina. 

Bueno, técnicamente era verdad. Poco le importaba la presencia de Amelie que flotaba sobre sus vidas, sin contar todo ese asunto de la gestualidad en su cara. Primero Barnaby la trata de parasito, ¿y ahora era una criatura salvaje? Sí, él sí que sabe tratar a las mujeres. Maldito sea el día en el que decidió asesinar a un hombre por alguien tan engreído y con exceso de confianza, ¿por qué abandonó Egipto? Esperen, sus pensamientos volvían a desordenarse. Debía mantenerse calmada, ahora que llegó a su habitación debería... 

El cofre. 

El cofre está abierto. 

Maldita sea, olvidó por completo volver a colocar las cerraduras cuando bajó a hablar con Barnaby. Dio vueltas en el cuarto intentando encontrar algún rastro de esa monstruosidad psicológica, pero todo parecía tranquilo. Sostuvo su varita con fuerza, abriendo uno a uno los cajones para verificar que la criatura no se hubiese escondido en alguno de ellos. Daba la impresión de que el boggart prefirió seguir investigando los oscuros de la mansión porque allí no lo encontró. 

Derrotada, volvió a salir al pasillo para terminar encontrándose con un rastro de sangre. Supo de inmediato que debía ser el boggart jugándole una mala pasada, en silencio siguió la eterna mancha de sangra que la guiaba hacia una de las habitaciones al final del corredor, luego se encargaría de contener al monstruo en alguna caja o frasco. 

A medida que se acercaba al enfrentamiento, recordó que hace mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un boggart. La última vez fue en Hogwarts, intentando abrir una de las bóvedas malditas, lo recordaba porque Barnaby la acompañó. En ese entonces, había tomado la forma de Lord Voldemort y su sangre se había helado ante su figura terrorífica de serpiente sin escamas. 

¿Cuál sería su forma actual? ¿A qué le temía? Quizás a la muerte, pero es un poco complicado temerle dado todos los riesgos que corría sin problemas. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo estúpido como sus padres muertos o Barnaby diciéndole que nunca la amó, podría enfrentarlo perfectamente y sin ningún problema. Para ser franca consigo misma, no se le ocurría nada aterrador. 

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. 

Al principio, no reconoció la figura arrodillada en el suelo y no lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Tal vez fue el shock lo que impidió que pudiese procesar correctamente la escena frente a sus ojos, parecía sacada directamente de sus pesadillas, ¿creería que nada podría asustarla? Estaba tan equivocada. Ahora lo veía bien, quién era aquel hombre, lo que cargaba entre sus manos temblorosas. 

Bill Weasley la miró con el rostro rojo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba despeinado, mentalmente al borde del abismo, sus ropas andrajosas eran prueba de ello. El hombre temblaba como en el peor de los inviernos, mirándola con una desesperación que carcomía toda su alma. Los ojos de MC fueron directamente a sus manos bañadas en sangre, algo se retorcía entre ellas, un ser desmembrado que se movía como si estuviese vivo. 

El primer llanto llegó a sus orejas. No de Bill, sino del bebé que él sostenía. 

Cualquier pensamiento que ella hubiese podido formar, desapareció en una nube de suspiros. No había forma en la tierra que pudiese convertir aquel boggart en algo gracioso, si existía entonces estaba cruzando sus limitaciones. Su varita seguía en su mano, parecía animarla a levantarla y contrarrestar los efectos del miedo, pero hace tiempo que perdió sus fuerzas para pelear. 

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó aquella figura de Bill. —¿¡Qué hiciste!? 

Entonces dejó de oír, un zumbido cruzó su cabeza de oreja a oreja. No supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar, pero sentía que sus cuerdas vocales eran desgarradas debido al esfuerzo sin un segundo de descanso. Sus piernas perdieron estabilidad y acabó de bruces en el suelo, arrastrándose de espaldas sin poder dejar de mirar la sangrienta ilusión. 

Alguien sujeta sus hombros, lo último que sabe es que tiene una mano cubriendo sus ojos y que una ráfaga de viento cruza la puerta. Se abraza al cuerpo que la sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ello, se permite temblar y llorar igual que una niña pequeña, sabe que la imagen de ese bebé desmembrado que todavía se mueve la perseguirá por el resto de sus noches. 

Abre sus ojos entre los jadeos que de a poco se van controlando, ve que Barnaby está en el medio de la habitación y que observa a Félix con una expresión misteriosa, una mirada que dice “no debimos ver esto”. Félix aún la abraza, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado y tomándose un momento para poner tregua a cualquier problema entre ellos. 

—Malditos boggarts. —Murmura Barnaby. —Creí que tu casa estaba libre de esas alimañas. 

—Yo también. —Dice Félix en el mismo tono. —Pudo haber vagado en el bosque hasta que nos encontró, iremos a buscarlo en un segundo. 

—Me adelantaré, tú ve con MC cuando se recupere. 

Ella no supo decir si Barnaby planeó darles un momento a solas o si realmente le interesaba cazar al boggart, como sea, de igual manera los dejó en el cuarto sin posibilidad de protesta. De repente, MC se sintió avergonzada por haberse aferrado a Félix con tanta necesidad, ¿qué pasó con su orgullo? Claro que acababa de ver lo más horrible de su vida, técnicamente eso no significa nada. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Félix, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. 

—Sólo es un tonto boggart. —Respondió sin mucho ánimo, lista para seguir el ejemplo de Barnaby y buscar a la criatura. Decidió que le daría una lección a ese terrible monstruo, principalmente por haberla dejado en ridículo de esa manera. 

—Estás loca si crees que irás sola. 

—Me han dicho eso muchas veces. 

Félix negó suavemente con la cabeza, sólo siguiendo a la chica en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre debía lidiar con sus cambios de humor y su poca empatía? Desde el asunto de Amelie... Fue ella quien traicionó su confianza, le prometió que se mantendría alejada de sus recuerdos. MC ya no era una niña, debía aprender a mantener distancia de aquellos secretos que podrían dañarla tarde o temprano. Además, ni siquiera comprendió lo que realmente le molestaba. Amelie fue especial, claro que sí; pero MC... Era un asunto tan diferente. 

Miró desde la distancia a MC, sin separarse de ella por mucho que protestara. Le daba su espacio sin perderla de vista. Todavía sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho ante el boggart que ella tuvo que presenciar, ¿tanto la carcomía su embarazo fallido? Le habría gustado charlar sobre el asunto, ofrecerle consuelo o una solución práctica a ese malestar. Lástima que MC sólo se alejase más y más, igual que siempre. 

Mientras tanto, Barnaby seguía revisando cada rincón del piso inferior, supuso que Félix y MC se encargarían del piso de arriba. Pensando en ellos, deseaba que lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido se pudiera solucionar pronto, era incómodo verlos intercambiar miradas desdeñosas. Por un lado, su lado más egoísta, se alegraba un poco de la pelea. Si Félix se rendía con ella entonces podría tener más de MC para él solo, aunque luego se sintiera culpable de imaginarlo. De todos modos, ¿no le había advertido a Félix sobre no aceptarla de nuevo en su vida? Básicamente suplicó y fue ignorado. 

Ahora debía fingir que el sexo con MC nunca ocurrió, actuar como si no quisiera besarla cada vez que está frente a ella. Félix lo mataría si lo supiera, se supone que... Se supone que Barnaby es consciente de sus sentimientos. Eso sólo confirma que es un maldito pedazo de mierda y que nació para decepcionar a todos los que lo rodean. 

Hace tiempo que dejó de buscar, está demasiado ocupado pensando en la pareja de allá arriba como para reorganizar sus prioridades. Quería ser él quien encontrase primero al boggart, sabía que forma tomaría y el efecto que causaría. Lo último que deseaba era que MC o Félix lo vieran, ¿para qué? Seguro se burlarían o pondrían esa expresión de lástima que tanto odiaba. Los escucha bajar las escaleras y le es imposible suprimir su nerviosismo, de igual manera se mantendrá alejado. De verdad, no necesita que nadie vea su boggart. 

Félix no sabe en qué momento perdió de vista a MC, se distrajo un segundo por un ruido llamativo y al voltear notó su ausencia. ¿Huía de él o le daba igual? En algún momento tendría que volver a hablarle, quisiera o no. Parece que olvida que vive bajo su techo y sus reglas, que la salvó de ser enjuiciada por la Orden del Fénix. Se sacrificó, algo que ella parecía no querer entender. Supo desde un principio que, si la llevaba con él, los aurores le perdonarían la vida para convertirla en una espía. ¿Qué tal un poco de valor por el esfuerzo? 

Maldice tener una mansión tan grande, ¿cuál era la necesidad de tener tantas habitaciones? De todos modos, todas estaban vacías. La única presencia de importancia después de tanto tiempo era MC y ella se iría en cuanto encontrase una razón para hacerlo. A Félix le sorprende que ella siga allí después del asunto con Amelie, ¿por qué sigue pensando en eso? No vale la pena. Todavía le parece un poco injusto teniendo en cuenta que ella iba a casarse con Weasley, si pudo avanzar, ¿por qué ellos no? Era injusto permanecer enamorado de la misma persona por todos estos años, tenía derecho a abrir su corazón a alguien más. 

Otra vez escucha pasos, sostiene su varita en alto ante la amenaza del boggart. Necesita despejar su mente lo antes posible si va a enfrentarlo, MC lo ha estresado últimamente y cada vez es más complicado enfocarse en sus deberes. Debe agradecer a Severus Snape por su participación en la Orden, sin él todo sería más complicado... 

Abre la puerta, relajándose un poco ante la presencia de Barnaby que está de espaldas a él. Baja su varita, ahora sólo necesita encontrar a MC para que juntos... 

—Félix... Félix tuve que hacerlo. 

Barnaby se da la vuelta, su rostro y camisa parecen haber sido salpicados con sangre. Sus cejas se juntan en una expresión de preocupación, sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo de dolor que recuerda haber visto una vez hace casi tres años. Félix sabe que algo anda mal, lo intuye, pero desea escucharlo para comprobar que todo es una mentira. 

—¿Qué hiciste, Barnaby? 

—Maté a MC, es mi deber... Puedes perdonarme, ¿verdad? Igual que lo hiciste con Amelie, ayúdame a limpiar el desastre y... ¿Me perdonas? Di que me perdonas. 

Félix cierra sus ojos un momento, es sólo un tonto boggart. Barnaby nunca mataría a MC, ella lo destruiría antes de siquiera intentarlo, podía estar tan tranquilo si lo recordaba. Sólo es un boggart, un producto de su imaginación. 

—¡Ridikkulus! 

¿Verdad? 

Su voz tiembla, el encantamiento sale en un titubeo, todo sigue igual. Pero es un boggart, sabe que lo es. Es decir, tiene que serlo... Tal vez si intenta otra vez. 

—¡Ridikkulus! 

No puede concentrarse, no si piensa que... Barnaby mató a Amelie por seguir una orden, un deber que podría haber rechazado, ella murió por su culpa. Si alguien se le presentaba para obligarlo a asesinar a MC, ¿lo haría? Si no dudó al asesinar a la mujer con la que se casó, ¿qué lo detendría de acabar con la vida de alguien con quien no tiene ninguna relación especial? Barnaby es capaz, podría hacerlo. 

—Félix, tienes que ayudarme. 

—Cállate. 

—Tuve que hacerlo... 

—¿¡Qué tuviste que hacer!? —Preguntó alterado. 

Es una sensación horrible, una que no recuerda haber tenido jamás. Teme que aquello sea cierto, que Barnaby realmente le haya arrebatado su única razón para seguir peleando en una guerra sin sentido. Sujeta su varita con más fuerza, ¿para lanzar ridikkulus o un contundente avada kedavra? No lo sabe, pero tampoco se plantea sus opciones. Sólo anhela desaparecer el dolor, traer de vuelta lo que él le arrebató. 

Pero es inútil, apenas tiene control de su propio cuerpo. Todo es confuso, ¿por qué Barnaby lo haría? ¿desde cuándo es tan manipulable? Se detesta por ser tan débil ante sus peores temores. Ha vivido los peores escenarios que cualquier brujo pudiese imaginarse, se supone que tiene la fortaleza necesaria para conseguir calma mental y lanzar el hechizo correctamente. El boggart sabe que ella es su punto débil, lo llena el impulso de destruirlo en pedazos. 

Está demasiado asustado, teme que si se mueve entonces todo será real, teme tener que depositar flores en otra tumba cubierta de maleza. 

—¡Félix! ¡Félix! —Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, siente manos suaves alrededor de su rostro, alguien que llama su nombre una y otra vez. —No es real, estoy aquí. 

Ahora recuerda de quien es esa voz. Se pregunta cómo pasó por alto el toque de esas manos ya conocidas, pero está perdido en un espacio vacío que carece de sentido. Escucha que Barnaby grita “ridikkulus” y que un cofre se cierra, sigue inmóvil en el lugar sin poder hacer nada más que respirar y temblar. Hasta que vuelve a recuperarse para caer en la realidad. 

Aleja las manos de MC, percibiendo que su calidez es tan mortal como el peor de los venenos. Siente la mirada de Barnaby en cada uno de sus movimientos, quemando igual que los rayos del sol. Da unos pasos hacia atrás, mira el cofre en el que encerraron al boggart y sabe que ahora lo miran con lástima. Bueno, Barnaby parece confundido en realidad, seguramente preguntándose el porqué de su temor. Finalmente, retoma su compostura y se marcha de allí lo más rápido posible. 

MC quiere seguir a Félix, pero Barnaby intercede. 

—Déjalo, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. 

El descanso de Barnaby involucró compartir una botella de vodka en la privacidad de su habitación. 

¿Una mala idea? No totalmente. Ansiaban un respiro, todo ocurría demasiado rápido como para hacer algo al respecto. Un poco de alcohol servía para detener el tiempo superficialmente, no necesitaban embriagarse a toda su capacidad, sólo beber un par de sorbos para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. 

—Entonces, ¿qué forma toma tu boggart? —Preguntó MC, dando un trago limpio sin respirar y recostándose levemente en la cama con sus rodillas levantadas. 

—Te lo diré si tú me explicas el tuyo. 

—No creo que sea tan difícil de entender... 

—Buen punto. —Barnaby tenía su cuerpo de costado en la cama, su codo se clavó en el colchón y la palma de su mano sostenía su rostro. Su otra mano tomó la botella que ella le ofreció, dándole un trago largo. —Mi boggart es mi madre, murió hace tiempo. 

—No lo sabía, ¿alguna razón en especial? 

—Enfermó, algo la consumió hasta que terminó siendo un cascarón vacío. 

—¿Temes enfermar igual que ella? 

Barnaby pareció pensar su respuesta, jugando con la tela de la sabana y tirando de ésta. 

—Lo dudo, soy indestructible. —Respondió él con una leve sonrisa. 

—Santo Merlín, ¿podemos hablar de Félix? Admítelo, necesitamos discutir lo que vimos. 

—Que delicada... 

—Eso fue una locura. 

—Deja al pobre hombre en paz. —Dijo Barnaby soltando un suspiro, recostándose en la cama para tener más comodidad. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tú eres su maldito boggart, todo cubierto de sangre y... 

—Suenas demasiado entusiasmada para algo que debería ser preocupante. 

—¿Admites que algo te inquieta de lo que viste? 

Si Barnaby piensa en responder la pregunta, no tiene tiempo para hacerlo. Se sobresaltan al oír que alguien toca la puerta, por lo que salta de la cama para rebuscar un poco de poción multijugos. Después de ese último desliz con Mérula Snyde, se aseguró de siempre tener a la mano un poco de poción para esconder la identidad de MC, esta vez utilizando cabellos de viejas amantes casuales que consiguió en Nueva York. 

Distingue los pasos de Félix que bajan las escaleras para acercarse a la entrada, se queda espiando en la puerta atento al nuevo invitado inesperado. Da un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, MC ya terminó de transformarse. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad más oscura, su cabello se vuelve una melena de rizos bien formados, aunque físicamente se vea diferente Barnaby sigue distinguiendo la mirada peculiar que ella siempre trae. 

—¡Barnaby! —Llama Félix desde abajo. —Mérula quiere hablar contigo. 

Ambos se miran con espanto, si ella hubiese descubierto su artimaña de la última vez entonces no se habría presentado con tanta calma. Conociendo a Mérula, habría llegado con un ejército y todo sería un caos. Él le indica que se mantenga en silencio, pero cerca para escuchar cualquier posible intento de ataque. 

—Aquí estoy. —Dice Barnaby, guardando la calma y regresando a su perfil serio. 

—¿Quién es tu compañía? —Pregunta Mérula. 

Barnaby se detiene a mitad de las escaleras, a unos escalones de distancia de la mujer, nota la mirada espantada de Félix y puede escuchar que el corazón de MC se detiene en el piso superior. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para darle una sonrisa burlona, pero no parece tener el efecto deseado en Mérula. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Es una vieja costumbre lanzar un par de hechizos para asegurarme, mi varita indica que hay más de dos personas en esta casa. 

—Claro que hay más de dos personas en esta casa, aquí estás tú. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa, retomando su camino y bajando para encontrarse frente a frente con la chica. 

—No estoy jugando, dime quién más está aquí o yo misma responderé esa pregunta. 

Barnaby mira fugazmente a Félix, quien conserva la cama a pesar de estar volviéndose loco por dentro. Esta vez confía en la poción multijugos y en las habilidades de actuación de MC, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Si sigue sin hacer nada entonces Mérula seguirá buscando donde no debe, siendo que hay muchos secretos por descubrir. 

—Cariño, ¿quieres bajar? 

MC no sabe si escuchó bien, incluso Félix parece muy confundido por las palabras de su compañero. Barnaby se queda esperando, confiando en que la mujer escondida pueda tomar en serio sus palabras y revelarse. Para su suerte, MC toma valor y comienza a bajar las escaleras. 

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunta Mérula. 

—Nueva integrante del lado oscuro. —Explica Barnaby con confianza, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de MC. —Y una buena amante ocasional. 

—Por Merlín... —Murmura Félix por lo bajo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. 

—¿Y su marca tenebrosa? —Cuestiona Mérula, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo. 

—Muy pronto, cuando sienta que esté lista. 

—Mérula, ¿puedes decirnos qué haces aquí? —Dice Félix rápidamente, algo ofuscado por la dirección que está tomando la conversación. Si Barnaby no se calla pronto teme que la propuesta se convierta en una realidad. 

—Lucius Malfoy requiere alguno de los objetos malditos de la familia Lee, es para Draco. 

—¿El bebé dragón quiere juguetes para su cuna? —Pregunta Barnaby con sorna. 

—¿Celoso? Él tiene una misión importante del Señor Tenebroso, parece que dejaste de ser el centro de atención. —Respondió Mérula, ajustando su túnica con desinterés. Tomó el rostro del chico con una mano, ajustando sus mejillas con diversión. —Es como en un negocio, ahora eres demasiado viejo para ser interesante. 

—Cierra la boca. —Masculla Barnaby, apartando su mano con desdén. —Le daré al niñito lo que necesita, iré a casa mañana y te lo enviaré. Sólo intenta mandar una lechuza la próxima vez, es grosero presentarse en una casa sin anunciarse. 

—Recibiré las quejas sobre mis modales de Félix. Ya sabes, él sí tiene poder. 

MC tiene que interferir para que Barnaby no se desquite con Mérula, el gesto no pasa desapercibido para nadie. A pesar de que sólo dio un paso para poner una mano en su pecho en completo silencio, sigue siendo una intervención que debe ser tomada en cuenta. Snyde la observa con desconfianza, esa mirada de odio que lleva trabajando desde que era una joven. 

—La próxima vez que venga, espero que ella tenga su marca tenebrosa. —Dice Mérula antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer su presencia. 

—¡Perra estúpida! —Exclama Barnaby completamente molesto en cuanto la pierde de vista, se arroja sobre uno de los sillones y utiliza una de las mullidas almohadas para acallar sus gritos de frustración. —La odio tanto. 

—Dañó tu pobre orgullo. —Resopló MC. 

—En serio, ¿quién se cree? —Pregunta Barnaby anonadado, sentándose y casi hablando solo. 

—Baja los pies, ensucias el tapiz. —Ordena Félix. 

—Sigo siendo importante, ¡Soy Barnaby Lee! 

—Y yo soy Félix Rosier, ¡baja los malditos pies! 

—¿Esta conversación en serio está sucediendo? —Pregunta MC por lo bajo, recuperando de a poco su forma original. 

—Díganme la verdad, ¿aun soy importante? —Imploró Barnaby. 

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa? —Dijo Félix. —Es Mérula Snyde, tiene un rango mucho menor al nuestro. 

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, Rosier. Tú no te preocupas por mantener tu puesto, siempre estarás en la punta de la pirámide. 

—¿Saben? Como alguien que ha trabajado en pirámides, puedo decir que los verdaderos tesoros suelen encontrarse en los niveles inferiores. —Comentó MC. 

—No alimentes su ego. —Susurró Félix. —Deberíamos preocuparnos por la siguiente visita de Snyde, esperará verte con la marca tenebrosa. 

—Estás loco si crees que permitiré que me marquen de esa manera. 

—Es necesario. —Afirmó Barnaby. —Podemos hacerte una falsa, que sirva para comunicarte con nosotros si algo sucede. 

—Acabo de recordar que tengo un lugar al cual ir. —Anunció MC con algo de prisa, alejándose lo antes posible de ellos. —Podemos dejar esta conversación para después. 

No les permitió decir nada más, porque de un segundo a otro ya estaba encerrada entre la seguridad de su habitación. ¿Hacerse la marca tenebrosa? Era impensable, imposible, completamente ridículo. Aun si fuera falsa seguía siendo un enorme sacrificio, se arriesgaba a perder su credibilidad ante la Orden, ¿qué dirían sus amigos si lo supieran? Les costaría confiar en ella. 

Se miró en el espejo de su baño privado, peinando su cabello para verse presentable ante Murphy. Cada uno de sus días parecían volverse más largo, siempre ocurría algo que lo cambiaba todo; es decir, entiende que su situación no es la más tranquila del mundo, pero ¿es tan difícil tener algo de paz? 

Toma un poco de maquillaje para aplicarlo en sus ojos; realmente, lo que más desea en el mundo es que toda esa locura acabe. ¿Por qué preocuparse por una marca tenebrosa cuando hace poco vio el peor de sus miedos? Le daba escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Talbott seguramente estará esperando una respuesta respecto a lo que vio, ¿y qué le dirá? “Oh, el miedo de Félix es sólo Barnaby cubierto de sangre”, sólo lo iba a incentivar a encontrar otras maneras de torturarlos. 

Toma el vestido acampanado y percibe que la tela abraza su cuerpo, le gusta esa sensación de elegancia y los recuerdos que la acompañan. Da un par de vueltas en el lugar, disfrutando ver la manera en la que la tela se eleva hasta caer con gracia. Mira el reloj del cuarto, es temprano, duda que a Murphy le moleste si llega un poco antes. 

Toma su varita para guardarla en su pequeño bolso, bolso que vuela por los aires cuando el portazo de la puerta la toma desprevenida. Se pone una mano en el pecho para intentar estabilizar sus latidos, Barnaby cierra la puerta detrás de él y recuesta su espalda en la madera. 

—Si viniste a que repare tu orgullo herido... —Dijo MC negando con la cabeza. 

—¿A dónde vas? 

—¿Vas a empezar con tu interrogatorio? 

—Es simple y sana curiosidad. 

—Sólo saldré un rato, sin malas intenciones de por medio. 

—Te vestiste muy elegante, ¿ese vestido es nuevo? 

—Es un regalo de un amigo. —Respondió complacida, levantando el bolso caído y colocándoselo de manera que cruce su pecho. 

—¿Un amigo? ¿El mismo amigo que te dejó todas marcas en el cuerpo la última vez? 

—Así que de eso se trata todo esto... 

Sea cual sea ese juego que están jugando, le gusta. Hay algo especial en esas preguntas que involucran celos, las siente palpables y personales, puede decir mucho al respecto. Cuando Barnaby la recuesta sobre la cama, devorando sus labios con ardiente deseo, decide guardar sus comentarios para otro momento. Mueve una de sus manos detrás de su espalda para buscar el cierre de su vestido, pero él la detiene. 

—Ni se te ocurra quitártelo. —Ordena Barnaby con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Se le ocurren dos posibles opciones respecto al porqué de su orden. Primera posibilidad, Barnaby quiere que conserve el vestido porque le recuerda a la fiesta de graduación y aquello significa sentimientos que luego deberán enfrentar juntos. Luego está la segunda opción (la más razonable), Barnaby no quiere que se desnude para que enfrente a Murphy con el mismo vestido con el que se la cogió. Ambas disyuntivas impulsan un motor en su interior, encendiéndola peor que una hoguera. 

Abre sus piernas, arqueándose levemente al sentir la cabeza de su amante bajar cada vez más y sus firmes manos sosteniendo sus muslos. Cierra sus ojos cuando siente su caliente respiración sobre su humedad, lucha con el impulso de levantar sus caderas para sentirlo. Jadea cuando siente los labios de Barnaby apenas rozando sus pliegues, jugando con sus ansias de maneras que nunca creyó posibles. 

Entre respiraciones aceleradas, saca su varita del bolso para lanzar un hechizo de silencio a la puerta. Justo a tiempo para cuando un gemido brota de sus labios en el momento en que Barnaby desliza su lengua por toda su feminidad, empujando su dedo pulgar entre la humedad a la vez que permite que su lengua comience a delinear el contorno de su clítoris palpitante. 

Baja sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el cabello castaño del chico, al sentir que comienza a succionar lento y con vigor. Barnaby introduce dos dedos, retorciéndolos y empujándolos al ser incentivado con los gemidos que ella no deja de soltar. Su lengua sigue lamiendo con hambre, presionando el palpito de nervios entre sus piernas, hundiendo sin piedad sus dedos a una velocidad considerable. MC siente que se pierde en la bruma de un placer desconocido, experimentando la sangre que bombea su corazón y abriendo sus piernas aún más para que él pueda devorar cada rincón. 

—Mierda, Barnaby... Te necesito... 

Apenas logra formar una oración completa debido a los dedos que siguen estimulando su interior. Siente que Barnaby sonríe ante sus palabras, tomando más impulso contra su clítoris, logrando que sus paredes se tensen y dejen escapar su orgasmo. 

Él se separa, observando a la excitada mujer que parece estar a su merced. Se muerde el labio, un gesto que provoca una extraña sensación entre las piernas de MC, lo desea tanto que es casi irreal. Jadea cuando Barnaby se inclina y agarra su cabello para tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que la piel de su cuello quede expuesta. Él no deja un solo sitio sin ser mordido, succionado, lamido; MC suelta un gemido cuando siente que puede recorrer ese camino si sólo se lo pidiera. 

—Muéstrame qué tanto me deseas. —Murmura Barnaby en su oreja, antes de lamer el lóbulo y sentarse en la cama. 

Ella tiembla con la ansiedad de lo que se avecina, arrastrándose para montar regazo. Lo coloca en su entrada mojada, deslizándose con facilidad, deleitándose con el sonido que hace el cuerpo con el suyo. Se queda sin respiración cuando Barnaby pasa sus manos por debajo de la tela del vestido y sujeta su trasero con fuerza, comenzando a empujar sin piedad. MC estira sus piernas detrás de él, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse ante la descarga de placer. 

—Oh Merlín... ¡Sí! Sigue así... —Se alegra de haber lanzado el hechizo a la puerta, ahora mismo apenas puede controlar las palabras que salen de su boca. 

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta ser follada así? 

Sus gemidos se vuelven más intensos y adquieren una nueva tonalidad, teme no poder mantenerse de pie después de esto. Sus pupilas se dilatan cuando siente que se aproxima a una nueva liberación, se acerca para besar a Barnaby, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Sus caderas siguen golpeando contra las suyas, tomando cada centímetro de su longitud como le es posible. Cierra sus ojos y se aferra a él, no quiere subirle el ego al verla explotar por su culpa. 

Deja escapar un largo gemido, sus paredes se aprietan alrededor de su polla y todo su cuerpo reacciona ante el potente orgasmo. Se muerde el labio, intentando reprimir una serie de jadeos que se hacen presentes por el éxtasis que la golpea con la fuerza de un tren. Barnaby sigue empujando en su sensible entrada, hasta que deja escapar un gemido fuerte y su semen caliente cubre todo su interior. 

—Genial, llegaré tarde por tu culpa. —Farfulla MC, comenzando a limpiarse y a acomodar todo en su lugar. 

—Pobrecita, que tragedia. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Querías sentir que todavía tienes el control? 

—¿Tengo que responder? 

MC apretó los labios, aguantando sus ganas de discutir. Por poco olvida que Barnaby es un hombre extraño que apenas tiene sus sentimientos claros hacia ella, eso fue sólo un poco de sexo casual para inflar su orgullo lastimado. Niega con la cabeza suavemente y vuelve a aferrarse a su bolso antes de partir, es una tontería perder el tiempo con los desvaríos del hombre frente a ella. 

No, no vale la pena. 

—¡Es tarde! 

—¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! 

MC cruza la concurrida calle para llegar hasta Murphy, tiene que empujar a un par de peatones en el proceso, pero vale la pena. No deja que el comentarista siga con sus protestas y regaños, pues entre carcajadas empuja su silla de ruedas hacia el interior del David Geffen Hall, seguramente olvidaría su retraso en cuanto se perdieran en la envolvente música clásica. 

Según Murphy, este era uno de los beneficios de estar bañado en dinero. Poder tener los mejores asientos, la más fina atención y los trajes más elegantes. MC concordaba sólo un poco en su apreciación, nunca fue una persona de tener mucho oro en su bóveda, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a los repentinos lujos que la rodeaban. 

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando los músicos se presentaron, como si fuera parte de la orquesta. Siempre le gustó ese ambiente tan peculiar, las luces brillantes alumbrando al escenario, la música que retumba (aunque Murphy difiera respecto a la calidad del salón), las personas que aplauden encantadas ante el arte que presencian. A su memoria llega aquella salida al teatro con sus padres, sin Jacob, al sentir a los bailarines en el escenario fue como... Fue como si sus problemas desaparecían con cada movimiento. 

Sentía lo mismo ahora. Cierra sus ojos un momento para sentir el ritmo de la orquesta, sabe perfectamente la clase de desplazamientos que quedarían bien con cada nota. Un salto aquí, una vuelta por allá, todo se une en la perfección. Luego abre sus ojos, sabe que está dejándose llevar por sus viejos sueños de adolescente. Sueños que alguna vez involucraron a Félix Rosier, a orillas del Lago Negro... 

—Esto es divertido. —Susurra MC con algo de complicidad, acercándose a Murphy. 

—Sabía que te gustaría. 

—Claro, se supone que por alguna razón me conoces mejor que nadie. 

—Esa razón se llama “tener buena memoria”, no es gran cosa. —Dijo Murphy, agitando su mano para restarle importancia al asunto. —La próxima vez iremos al teatro. 

—¿Me seguirás llevando a sitios elegantes para que olvide mis problemas? 

—A veces esa es la solución, puede ser mejor que el sexo. 

MC recostó su cabeza en su hombro, Murphy se había convertido en una especie de amigo que nunca esperó. Sí, su relación podía ser un tanto extraña dado el sexo y la confianza, pero era más estable que su vida regular. Podía relajarse, igual que en ese instante, sólo separar el ambiente turbulento de la guerra de sus momentos de ocio. 

Ya estaba oscuro cuando finalmente salieron de la filarmónica, caminaron a paso lento por el exterior enfrentado a la plaza y al Metropolitan Opera, viendo a las personas que abandonaban el sitio para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares o actividades. Una fuente con luces brillaba en el centro, por alguna razón, MC sintió la necesidad de acercarse. McNully la siguió con curiosidad, expectante ante su siguiente acción. 

Ella se quedó en silencio, admirando como el agua se elevaba en burbujeos y chorros de colores. MC se cubrió con su chal, dejando que cubra sus hombros y parcialmente sus brazos. Le sorprendía haber podido acostumbrado al constante ruido de la ciudad, se sentía bastante calmada gracias a la música clásica de hace unos minutos. Seguía sintiendo una especie de ritmo en su alma, le avergonzaba levemente no poder escapar de esa ensoñación. Decidió culpar al hombre que tocaba el saxofón, a un par de metros de ellos. 

—Hazlo de una vez, no te juzgaré. —Animó Murphy. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Bailar, tu expresión te delata. 

—No seas tonto. —Chilló avergonzada, sintiendo las mejillas rojas por la propuesta. 

—Oh, por favor; conmigo no funciona toda esa timidez y humildad, ¿te recuerdo el baile que hiciste en el Patio de la Torre del Reloj cuando te emborrachaste en último año? Te pusiste de puntillas y diste cientos de vueltas. 

—Carajo, recuerdo eso. —Confesó MC, riendo suavemente. —Por suerte estábamos solos y nadie nos vio, pudimos ser expulsados por esa tontería. 

—Era nuestro último año, perdonan muchos errores. —Murphy estira sus manos hacia ella. —Dame tu chal y tus tacones. 

—¿En serio quieres que haga esto? 

—El mundo es tu escenario. 

MC se muerde el labio, termina por caer ante su loca propuesta. Básicamente le arroja el chal con entusiasmo y se quita los zapatos altos a gran velocidad. Permite que Murphy retroceda un poco, la luz de la fuente ilumina toda su figura cuando toma aire y su pierna izquierda delinea un semicírculo. Todavía posee cierta flexibilidad, un beneficio que adquirió después de su entrenamiento en Gringotts. 

Tiene su cuerpo de perfil, apoyado en una pierna extendida hacia atrás y las manos colocadas en una armónica posición, creando la línea más larga posible desde la punta de los dedos de la mano a los dedos del pie. Se siente un poco tonta, para ser sincera, apenas tiene las nociones básicas del baile, aunque Murphy la mira como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto en mucho tiempo. 

Sigue moviéndose, su piel es colocado por la parte de fuera del talón, justo encima del tobillo. Desarrolla un movimiento en tempo, mediante la elevación pausada de una pierna hasta la altura de la rodilla de la pierna de apoyo, para después ir abriéndola suspendida en el aire hasta sostenerla controlada en posición de elegancia. Sus caderas se mantienen nivelas y sin retorcer. Sonríe por la manera en la que su vestido se mueve con cada paso. 

Entonces da un giro, igual que aquella vez con Murphy en el Patio de Hogwarts, tiene sus fallas y espera que él no lo note. Hace tanto con sus pies que ya no sabe lo que ha hecho. Murphy deja escapar una risa suave, sin ningún tono de burla. 

Finaliza su desordenado baile con una reverencia, sujetando la tela de su vestido. El comentarista da un par de pequeños aplausos entusiasmados, riendo ante el rostro rojo de su amiga, ella vuelve a tomar sus tacones para sentarse en la fuente y colocárselos sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Precioso. —Halagó Murphy. 

—Deja de halagarme, no sé cómo tomar los cumplidos. 

—¿Por qué trabajas rompiendo maldiciones si sabes bailar tan bien? 

—No digas eso, me encanta mi trabajo. —Afirmó MC, abrazándose a su chal. —El peligro divierte a cualquiera, además tengo que pensar a futuro. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estudié tanto tiempo si pienso en convertirme en bailarina o algo así? 

Murphy abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra al instante. Frunce el ceño, mira inquieto a su alrededor, como buscando algo. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta MC. 

—El saxofón. —Murmura Murphy. —Se detuvo. 

De un momento a otro, todo se vuelve oscuro. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo le toma despertar, su cabeza duele como el infierno, escucha voces y risas a su alrededor. Todo es borroso, apenas hay iluminación, hay un cuerpo recostado frente a ella a unos pocos metros de distancia, alguien disfruta de patearlo. Hay más risas, un poco de aroma a cigarrillo barato y alguien la mueve con el pie para comprobar que está despierta. 

Parpadea, ahora sabe quién es aquella persona que todos disfrutan torturar. Se retuerce en sus ataduras, ¿y su varita? Alguien detrás de ella suelta una carcajada ante sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse, gruñe como un animal salvaje ante lo que ellos consideran divertido. Necesita soltarse, rescatar al hombre que está escupiendo sangre y apenas puede murmurar su nombre. 

—¡Murphy! ¡Murphy! —MC lo llama con desesperación, intentando ignorar el miedo que se aloja en el fondo de su estómago. —Mírame, por favor, mírame. 

Él no puede escucharla, o eso parece. Un hombre se pone de cuclillas para tirar de su cabello rubio, forzándolo a clavar sus ojos en él. 

—Podemos hacer que esto sea muy duro y violento, dame lo que quiero. —Amenazó el desconocido. 

—Eso le dije a tu madre anoche. —Bromeó Murphy con una sonrisa cansada, sus dientes normalmente blancos ahora estaban teñidos de rojo. 

El hombre lo soltó, con un chasquido de sus dedos, McNully volvió a ser atacado por golpes violentos sin consideración. MC adquirió una fuerza desconocida, logrando ponerse de pie para empujarlo con el peso de su cuerpo, un esfuerzo que fue fácilmente controlado por sus captores. Fue empujada nuevamente al suelo y ahora era ella quien recibía la peor parte de la violencia. 

—Podemos dejar a esta linda señorita libre de cualquier daño si nos dices en dónde se refugia la Orden del Fénix. —Dijo otro de los hombres, hablándole directamente a Murphy. 

Tras sus palabras comprendió la situación, y parecía ser peor de lo que imaginaba. Él jamás podría darles esa información, principalmente porque no la sabía, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era a ella a quien deberían estar torturando, Murphy era inocente y estaba fuera de las sucias artimañas de la guerra. 

—Si la liberas, te lo diré. —Respondió Murphy. 

MC lo miró suplicante, pidiéndole que se detuviera con sus mentiras que poco harían para salvarla. El comentarista le dio una mirada fugaz, fue suficiente para indicarle que todo estaría bien, aunque ninguno de los dos lo pensara en realidad. 

—Aquí no negociamos. —Amenazó el hombre. 

—Entonces chúpamela, ¿quién es tu jefe? Quiero dejar mi queja, su servicio de matones apesta. 

Otro golpe, el desconocido parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. 

—¡Date por muerto! —Gritó MC con odio, ganándose una patada en el estómago. Jadeó para recuperar el aire, su posición actual no ayudaba en nada. 

—Podemos hacerlo rápido, dinos en dónde están. 

—Espera. —Dijo otro de los hombres. —Tenemos que guardar un poco de diversión para Barnaby. 

—Todavía tenemos a la chica, quiero torturar a este tonto un poco más antes de que llegue. Siempre está acompañado de Rosier y él arruinará la diversión para todos. —Protestó el sujeto con desdén. 

—Hay un 98.8% de probabilidades que indican que todos ustedes están tan fritos. —Comentó Murphy con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, el golpe en su ojo derecho se estaba inflamando. 

—Acábalo. —Ordenó el hombre que parecía tomar el liderazgo de entre todos los que estaban en la habitación. 

MC se movió con más fuerza, las ataduras en sus muñecas le rozaban la piel y sentía que se la dejaba al rojo vivo, tuvieron que inmovilizarla con una rodilla en su espalda para que al fin se quedase quieta. Aun así, ella siguió luchando al ver que el hombre hablaba en serio. 

—¡Déjalo en paz! Deténganse, él no... Merlín, por favor, tienen que escucharme... Él no sabe nada. 

—Tus mentiras no sirven de nada, niñita. Alguien los acusó, están en la mira. 

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo soy... —MC vio con espanto que algunos hombres se apartaban del cuerpo de Murphy, dejando el camino libre para uno de los soldados que elevó su pie sobre su cabeza rubia y amenazaba con lo peor. 

—Llamaré a Barnaby, tiene que ver esto. —Dijo alguien entre risas, tocando su marca tenebrosa y volviéndola de un color oscuro. 

—Si lo tocas, te mueres. —Advirtió MC, temblando de rabia. —Atrévete, hijo de perra. 

—¿Eso es un reto? —Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa. 

—No es a él a quien buscas, tienes que... ¡Espera! Carajo, escúchame... Puedo decirte lo que necesitas, lo juro, sólo... No lo mates, por favor... En serio, no tienes que hacerlo. 

—Bien dicho, ¿cuál es mi obligación de matarlo? Ninguna. —Dijo el hombre con cierto tono dulce en su voz, mirándola casi con ternura. —Por otro lado, el bastardo es un hablador que a todos nos cayó mal. 

—Yo lo detesto, es un comentarista bastante sucio, ¡arruinó la moral de mi equipo! —Exclamó alguien que MC no pudo ver, demasiado concentrada en salvar la vida de su amigo. —¿Comentarista imparcial? Puras tonterías, es un imbécil. 

—¿Cuántas patadas creen que hacen falta para romper su cráneo? —Animó el hombre, volviendo a acercarse al cuerpo magullado de McNully. —Deberíamos contarlas. 

—Escúchame, déjalo en paz y yo te diré... —Su respiración se acelera, las palabras salen entre respiraciones nerviosas que toman un ritmo veloz difícil de tragar, su garganta se encierra en sí misma cuando el conocido nudo aparece. 

Intenta hablar, decir cualquier cosa, ¿qué debe hacer? Si realmente confiesa entonces pondrá en peligro a todos los que ama. Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tiempo les tomará descubrir sus mentiras? Lo suficiente para que pueda encontrar un lugar donde esconder a Murphy, algún sitio seguro para los dos. Si ella pudo sobrevivir, ¿por qué él no? Necesita un segundo más, una milésima de segundo para pensar en una solución a largo plazo. Todo se agita en su cabeza, pasa rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, vuelve a sentir la incapacidad de su propio ser. Inútil, como tantas veces se ha demostrado a sí misma. Está permitiendo que alguien ajeno a su situación se sacrifique y lo único que hace al respecto es ser un pensante manojo de nervios. 

Entonces el infierno inició, el primer golpe directo en su cabeza. 

—¡No! ¡No! —Gritó MC, su voz se quebró y ardor conocido apareció en sus ojos. 

—Esa fue la primera, ¿están llevando la cuenta? 

Un estruendo los distrae, Barnaby Lee se presenta en la habitación y en un principio parece desinteresado de la tortura, hasta que sus ojos recaen en la chica amarrada a su lado. Nadie parece notar su desasosiego, todos festejan su llegada, dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda y saltando entusiasmados a su alrededor. 

—Barnaby, al fin llegas. —Dijo el hombre que pateó a Murphy. —¿Quieres hacer los honores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respecto a la escena en la que se menciona un encuentro de Félix con MC en el lago negro, lo pueden leer en "a dance and folded paper" ;)  
> Pobre Murphy, ¿creen que sobreviva? :( ¿qué hará Barnaby?  
> Esta escena no la tenía planeada con este personaje en específico, pero no pude contener mis ansias. Así es, ¡más personajes sufrirán en el futuro! Esto es una guerra, la guerra involucra violencia.  
> Lo triste de esta escena es que impidió un posible desarrollo entre Félix y MC, pospondré sus interacciones hasta el próximo capítulo, igual que las de Bill y Charlie. ¿Se olvidaron de ellos? No lo permitiré, siguen siendo personajes muy importantes que tienen mucho por aportar.


	10. Errores y descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó la hora de vengar las heridas de Murphy, sin importar cuanta sangre deba correr.   
> Félix participa en una ceremonia, ¿finalmente muestra que tan involucrado está con el lado oscuro?  
> Bill y Charlie regresan al juego, ¿gracias a Talbott?  
> ¿Qué oculta Barnaby? El misterio se hace cada vez más grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mi dios... Este capítulo se me hizo eterno y la espera de subirlo también. Para ser honesta, nunca creí que todo el asunto con Murphy fuera a llevarme tantas hojas en Word jajajaja Al menos todo se desarrolló de forma natural y espero que estén satisfechas con el resultado ;)  
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

—Empezaron la diversión sin mí. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, tocándose disimuladamente la marca tenebrosa para llamar a Félix. Con un poco de suerte, él llegaría en unos pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, debía intentar alargar el momento lo máximo posible, de ese modo evitaría levantar sospechas y los dejaría libres de daño en cuanto Rosier llegara. 

Caminó por la habitación, fingiendo estar encantado por los rehenes ensangrentados. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de MC, corriendo un mechón de su rostro golpeado, podía sentir sus ojos quemándole como el fuego. Ella se retorció, gruñendo en un intento por recibir una respuesta, necesitando que él hiciera algo más que fingir que lo disfrutaba. 

—Es bonita, seguro le sacaremos provecho. —Suspiró Barnaby, guiñándole un ojo al grupo. 

—También es feroz, tiene una boca sucia. —Comentó uno de los hombres. 

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? 

—No dejaba de amenazarnos con matarnos, es adorable. 

—Lo dije en serio, hijo de puta. —Bramó MC entre dientes, sin poder cerrar su boca ante la ira que le provocaba su estado. 

—¿También hablabas en serio cuándo afirmaste tener relación con la Orden del Fénix? —Cuestionó otro hombre. 

—Sólo está desesperada por seguir con vida. —Afirmó Barnaby, tratando de desviar las acusaciones que podrían generarles problemas. —Dirá cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su trasero. 

—Hay que demostrarle quién manda. —Dijo el hombre cercano al cuerpo de Murphy. —Yo digo que matemos a este sujeto y tomemos a la chica para torturarla un poco, así querrá decirnos lo que sea que sepa. 

—No sabemos si ese hombre sabe algo. —Dictaminó Barnaby. 

—¿Y qué? Si por un milagro es inocente da igual, ya vio nuestros rostros. —Contestó con obviedad, el grupo a su alrededor parecía estar de acuerdo. —Vamos Barnaby, únete a la diversión. Nunca te niegas a romperle la cabeza a algún idiota. 

Barnaby sonrió, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y balanceando su cuerpo con suavidad de lado a lado, ¿en dónde se metió Félix? Le había dado más tiempo del que podría conseguir en una situación regular. Palmeó con falso entusiasmo antes de acercarse al cuerpo del comentarista, ¿debía matarlo? ¿cuál era su obligación con ese hombre? Ninguna, se supone que su único deber era proteger a MC. Podía acabar con la vida de Murphy y luego llevarse a la chica de regreso a la mansión, nadie sospecharía y todo ese asunto llegaría a su fin. 

Soltó un suspiro, MC seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. No le quedaba más opción, ante la presión social, lo mejor sería... Aunque a ella terminase por desagradarle su decisión, en algún momento tendría que entender que lo hizo para protegerla. 

—¿Cuántas patadas le diste? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Sólo una. 

—Que mal, no podré llevarme el crédito si lo asesino de un solo golpe. —Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando carcajadas malévolas en sus compañeros. 

—Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Jadeó MC. 

—Silencio, el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar. —Ordenó el hombre que tenía inmovilizada a la chica, escupiendo cada palabra cerca de su oreja. 

—¡No lo hagas! Carajo, ¡suéltenme! Juro que los voy a matar, los voy a matar a todos. —Gritó MC, volviendo a retorcerse en el lugar. 

—No estás en posición para amenazar. —Murmuró Barnaby, mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

MC consideró, que ese fue un momento crucial en su existencia. Nadó en los ojos del hombre que alguna vez amó, buscando un rastro de humanidad o decencia. ¿Podía culparlo por ser quién es? ¿Él eligió esa vida? Intenta decirse a sí misma que todo fluyó en su contra, que Barnaby siempre fue un buen chico que amaba ser bueno con las personas y las criaturas salvajes, todo eso para... Para convencerse a sí misma. 

Fueron segundos, un tiempo fugaz de intercambio de emociones. Barnaby tenía una mirada misteriosa, algo intentaba decir entre su silencio, ¿qué podía ser? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cómo tiene que hacerlo, es una regla de pasos precisos que siempre ha seguido desde que abandonó Hogwarts. Por esa razón sus padres están orgullosos, su madre lo dejó en claro antes de partir al otro mundo, y su padre lo presentaba con emoción en cada reunión de magos tenebrosos. Así que sí, lamenta lo que está a punto de hacer, intentará que sea rápido o lo suficientemente suave para poder salvarlo en caso de que Félix aparezca. 

Lanza una patada contundente, intentando ignorar el grito desesperado de MC a unos pocos metros. Todos a su alrededor festejan como si fuera el entretenimiento más emocionante del mundo, pero él no se siente parte de la diversión, aunque se esfuerce en demostrar lo contrario. Ve con algo de espanto que el cuerpo a sus pies comienza a retorcerse en dolorosas convulsiones, una reacción natural que nunca antes había visto tan de cerca. Siente la necesidad de acabar con su sufrimiento, ¿sigue vivo? ¿está muerto y esa es la manera en la que el alma se escapa de su cuerpo? Sus preguntas pueden no ser respondidas por nadie, así que vuelve a elevar su pierna para acallar sus pensamientos. 

Su terrible acción es interrumpida por la aparición de Félix. MC escucha que un par de hombres sueltan una queja lamentándose por su presencia, pero le sorprende siquiera poder oírlos. Todos sus sentidos están enfocados en una sola persona, no es como las otras veces... Puede decir que todo es más claro, sin neblina o nervios que confunden sus pensamientos, en su interior nace una nueva guía. En cuanto la suelten, va a abalanzarse sobre cada uno de los hombres para arrancarles la garganta con los dientes. 

Aprieta la mandíbula, siente que una vena en su sien está a punto de reventarse. Todos a su alrededor hablan, Félix da órdenes, Barnaby se queda en silencio con la cabeza baja y el cuerpo de Murphy deja de convulsionarse. En un parpadeo, ahora están de regreso en la mansión de Rosier, sólo ellos, sin ningún intruso indeseado. El sonido está amortiguado, recuerda la mala acústica del David Geffen Hall, pero es como si estuviese debajo del agua. 

Logra enfocarse, sus manos se mueven junto a las de Félix en una danza mortal para salvar la vida de su amigo. Recuerda cada detalle, obedece cada orden, descubre elementos de sanación de los que nunca antes había oído mencionar. Escucha a Félix murmurar “se está ahogando con su sangre”, luego sostiene la cabeza de Murphy para que él pueda conjurar un hechizo entre murmullos, viendo como el líquido sale a borbotones de entre sus labios. 

Escucha muchas cosas. Por primera vez, se siente exactamente en la escena del momento. Es por ello que se permite respirar con tranquilidad, soltando un suspiro algo tembloroso con una sonrisa, Félix dijo que seguía vivo. El problema es que ni siquiera sabían si despertaría, esos dos golpes fueron bastantes duros y... No quedaba otra opción más que esperar por su pronta recuperación. 

Félix está limpiando el rostro de Murphy, pasando suave algodón por cada pequeña herida para eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre. La habitación sigue en silencio después del ajetreo de las tareas de recuperación, Barnaby está sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y MC da la impresión de estar tranquila. 

Demasiado tranquila. 

Los dedos de Rosier delinean el contorno de su varita, mirando de reojo a la calmada mujer a sabiendas de que debe reaccionar ante el más mínimo movimiento. MC parece estar ocupada cerrando los frascos con hojas de mandrágora y esencia de díctamo, sin mirar ni por un segundo el cuerpo de Murphy. Decide confiar en el buen juicio de la chica, fue una noche estresante para todos. 

Baja sus ojos un segundo para arrojar un pedazo de algodón, apenas regresa a su posición inicial cuando presiente que algo cambió. El cosquilleo en su columna es un indicativo, una advertencia de que debe voltear muy lentamente. Barnaby se levanta con un estrepito de su silla, con sus manos en alto, indefenso ante la varita de MC. Félix saca su varita, pero se le es fácilmente arrebatada por la chica con ojos en llamas, ahora ambos están a su merced. 

—Si él no despierta, te mataré. —Amenazó MC a Barnaby, sin dudar y sin titubear. 

—MC... —Llama Félix, preocupado ante su reacción. 

—Escucha, sé que... —Intenta decir Barnaby. 

—No, debería matarte ahora mismo. —Dice MC; por un segundo, ambos hombres se quedan expectantes ante su próximo movimiento. Barnaby parece más aterrado de lo que lo ha estado toda su vida, Félix tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, se sienten igual que títeres dirigidos por un malvado tirano sin corazón. Sin decirlo en voz alta, saben que se lo merecen. —Pero, primero harás algo por mí. 

—Lo que necesites. 

—Vas a traer a todos los hombres que estuvieron en la sala, los quiero en una hilera y de rodillas ante mí. —La varita de MC se movió, esta vez apuntando a Félix. —Y tú, quiero que sigas cuidando a Murphy. No tengo nada contra ti, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de lo que no te incumbe. 

Félix asiente levemente. 

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¡Te di una maldita orden! —Vocifera MC, su varita regresa a apuntar directo en el rostro de Barnaby. El chico desaparece en un estallido y ella sabe que cumplirá su respectiva misión, no porque su vida depende de eso sino porque no le queda otra opción si desea enmendar su error. 

Trasladan a Murphy a una de las habitaciones cercanas a MC, de manera que pueda estar cerca de él a cada momento, con la posibilidad de dormir a su lado o escucharlo si despierta. Ella se queda a su lado sin descanso, tomando su mano y acariciando su rostro con cariño, susurrando oraciones cuyo significado está reservado para ellos mismos. Félix la observa desde el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y apreciando la manera en la que ella parece cambiar de personalidad de un segundo a otro. Barnaby sigue recolectando a los magos tenebrosos, imposibilitando cualquier vía de escape y reuniéndolos en la sala, uno por uno. 

Ya es hora, Félix se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención. MC se inclina sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Murphy, depositando un suave beso en su frente, se logra escuchar que ella susurra algo: “Volveré pronto”. 

Al final, MC se volvió una fuerza de la naturaleza que ya nadie puede parar. Baja los escalones con confianza, saboreando el momento, visualizando a cada uno de los hombres que está de rodillas y con sus manos en la espalda. Barnaby la espera en una esquina de la habitación, dándole su espacio, sintiéndose peor que la basura ante sus miradas de desdén. ¿Está entregando a sus hombres para satisfacer a una mujer a la que no le debe nada? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento de su historia han cambiado los roles? 

—Ellos son todos. —Informa Barnaby, en murmullo bajo, cuidando su tono de voz y cada una de sus palabras. Él mira a Félix, pero el hombre que camina detrás de MC ya no puede ayudarlo. 

MC camina para observar cada uno de los diez rostros de ira y odio, reconociendo sus participaciones en ese crimen que pudo haber acabado mal. Las heridas de Murphy vuelven a llenarla de valor, la fortaleza que necesita para lo que está a punto de hacer. Al fin puede darle la razón a Talbott, todos ellos son asesinos despiadados sin corazón, merecen vivir un infierno y morir para ser enterrados en una fosa común. ¿Quién llorará sus cuerpos? Está harta de la guerra, de la violencia, de los magos tenebrosos. Debieron pensarlo mejor. 

—Tú. —Apunta su varita al hombre que pateó a Murphy la primera vez. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

—Mulciber. —Respondió entre dientes. 

—Dijiste que alguien nos acusó, ¿quién fue? 

—Jódete, niña. 

MC asintió suavemente con la cabeza, lamiendo sus labios secos. Se rascó la barbilla, dando pasos largos y lentos para encaminarse hacia uno de los magos tenebrosos más jóvenes, parecía tener su edad o dos años menos. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su rostro, percibiendo el temor que irradiaba el joven muchacho. 

—¿Tienes miedo? —Susurró MC con ternura. —Se sale de tus poros, es asqueroso. 

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Farfulló Mulciber con odio. —Rosier, Lee, ustedes... ¿Por qué permiten esto? ¿Nos traicionaron? 

—Hablas demasiado y no dices nada que me interese. —Dijo MC, agitando su varita en círculos con exaspero. —Podemos hacer que esto sea muy duro y violento, dame lo que quiero. 

—Perra estúpida. 

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Hay que hacer que corra la sangre, quizás eso sirva de incentivo. —MC toma el cabello del chico joven, acercando su varita a su garganta. —Si nadie me da la información entonces alguien morirá, contaré hasta diez... 

—Él es nuevo, no sabe nada ni merece tus juegos tontos. 

—Uno... 

—Ninguno sabe nada, la fuente fue anónima. 

—Dos... 

—¡Es en serio! 

—Tres... —MC siente cosquillas en el estómago al ver que su víctima se retuerce de miedo, los diez magos tenebrosos están nerviosos e intentan calmar la alarmante situación. 

—Yo no sé nada, lo juro. —Suplica el chico con el miedo en sus ojos, sus manos amarradas se agitan detrás de su espalda. 

—Me importa un carajo, ¡diez! 

Para sorpresa de todos, MC utiliza “diffindo” para rebanar el cuello del chico. El desconocido abre y cierra su boca igual que un pez fuera del agua antes de tirar sus ojos hacia atrás y desplomarse con un ruido seco. La sangre brota del cuello cortado, que se abrió con la suavidad de la mantequilla, MC piensa que los elfos tendrán que trabajar muy duro para quitar esa mancha. 

Barnaby separa levemente sus labios, su corazón late como loco y cree que todo lo que conoce acaba de cambiar. ¿La ha subestimado todo este tiempo? Porque nunca creyó que ella sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, es decir... Después de tanto sufrimiento, su boggart, sus traumas, se levanta igual que una reina y ataca sin parpadear. Se siente como un estúpido, ha estado conviviendo con alguien que puede tomar el control de su vida si se lo propone, ni siquiera conoce la palabra correcta para definirla. Anhela que todo acabe para poder hablar con ella seriamente, lo antes posible. 

Félix, por otro lado, está pasando por una situación diferente. Algo cruzó como un rayo en su interior al verla degollar a ese joven mago tenebroso. Tiene que tragar saliva, avergonzado por la reacción inapropiada que tiene su cuerpo. Suelta un suspiro muy lentamente, saboreando el momento y experimentando el nuevo ritmo que toma su corazón. Nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero lo controlan los deseos de tomar a esa mujer y besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración. Es complicado de explicar, todo este tiempo ha estado detrás de ella, cuidándola, soportando sus berrinches y acostumbrado a verla igual que una mártir, esta nueva faceta suya es... Interesante. Internamente, desearía haber sido él quien recibiera todos esos golpes. 

—Eso fue sólo una advertencia. —Prometió MC con sorna. —¿Alguien más tiene algo para decir? 

—Nosotros actuamos bajo las órdenes de Barnaby. —Dijo uno de los hombres. 

—Y Barnaby actúa bajo las órdenes de alguien más, ¡nada de eso me importa! Ustedes son un maldito grupo independiente, con o sin Barnaby.—Exclamó MC, tomando a otra víctima en sus manos. —¿Quién les dijo que nos atacaran? 

—Tienen un espía entre sus miembros. —Confesó otro de los hombres. 

—Me gusta hacia dónde va esto, ¿quién es? El traidor, quiero su nombre. 

—Nada de esto te devolverá a tu amigo muerto. 

Otro cuerpo cae, luego otro, y otro. MC se cruza de brazos, esperando que la amenaza sea suficiente para que se calle si no tiene nada importante para decir. Detrás de ella, Barnaby teme ser el próximo si nadie dice nada favorecedor. 

—Un hombre, va al callejón Knockturn cada tanto. —Dice Mulciber. —Deja ir a mi gente, yo fui responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo. 

—Su nombre, dámelo. —Ordenó MC con frialdad. 

—Mundungus Fletcher. 

—Lo conozco, maldita rata estúpida. —Maldice ella entre dientes, ¿cómo pudo ser posible? Sabía desde un principio que nunca debieron confiar en él, ¿por qué Alastor lo incluyó en la Orden? Debía ir a avisarles a los demás, corrían riesgo si ese idiota había soltado más secretos de los necesarios. Todos estaban en peligro por su culpa, destruiría a ese desgraciado. —Supongo que la diversión se acabó. 

MC estiró sus brazos, desperezándose, desinteresada ante los cadáveres que yacían a sus pies. Se sentó en el sillón, con una pierna sobre la otra, sólo observando a los magos tenebrosos que sobraban. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego sonrió. 

—Félix, ¿serías tan amable de darme un cigarrillo? —Pidió MC con una amabilidad que parecía genuina. 

Rosier tardó menos de un segundo en cumplir su petición, viéndola así hasta le suplicaría que apague el cigarrillo en su cara. Ella dejó que el humo llenase sus pulmones antes de expulsarlo con la mirada pérdida, daba la impresión de estar planeando su siguiente paso. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a interferir en su aura de calma asesina, por lo que los minutos restantes conllevaron a una larga y dolorosa espera. 

—Barnaby, mata a todos a excepción de Mulciber. —Pidió MC sin inmutarse. —Hazlo como quieras, sólo encárgate. 

Barnaby tuvo problemas para saber si ella lo decía en serio, ¿por qué dudar? Después de lo que acababa de ver le convenía obedecer sus mandamientos a raja tabla, si es que no quería terminar igual que ellos. Sacó su varita ante mirada atenta de MC, distintos flashes de color verde llenaron la habitación acabando con la vida de quienes solían ser sus compañeros de crimen. Podría conseguir otros, ¿verdad? De todos modos, nunca fue muy cercano a las personas en general. 

MC se levanta, empuja a Mulciber con la punta de su pie para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Sus pies quedan a un lado de su cabeza, ella sonríe desde la distancia, inclinándose un poco para poder tener una mejor conversación. Aunque ya se cansó de charlar, los hombres son inservibles, siempre lo han sido. El hombre sabe lo que hará y, aun así, no está mentalmente preparado. 

—Te dije que te mataría. —Susurra MC. 

—Tengo hijos. —Es lo único que dice él, pensando que así reducirá su muerte a una tortura casual. 

—Es bueno saberlo, iré por ellos. 

Comienza a patearlo, sintiendo a carne viva el peso de su cabeza. La superficie es dura, pero si busca bien entonces encuentra lugares sensibles que ceden sin problemas y hacen un ruido espectacular. En un principio, sólo se escuchan los golpes y los quejidos ocasionales del hombre, hasta que al final lo único distinguible en la habitación es la respiración acelerada de MC por el esfuerzo físico. Lamenta no tener la mejor aptitud física para seguir pisando los pedazos que quedan de su deforme rostro, sin embargo, está satisfecha con el resultado. Sigue aferrándose a su varita, a pesar de que a esa altura ya es inservible frente a sus deseos de dolor sin magia. 

Da un par de pasos hacia atrás, admirando el trabajo duro. Poco a poco, regresa a su realidad. Todo es igual, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Odia que la juzguen sin conocerla a fondo, ¿creen que todo su entrenamiento como rompe maldiciones fue en vano? ¿tienen en cuenta a todas las criaturas a las que se ha enfrentado? ¿las bóvedas? ¿Rakepick? ¿El Autor? Sí, es una persona con debilidades igual que todo el mundo. Es sólo que ha permitido que todos la vean así por demasiado tiempo, sigue siendo fuerte y una perra, acaba de demostrarlo sin pudor. 

Su varita es arrebatada, ahora Barnaby vuelve a recuperar el poder. Él la apunta con firmeza, haciéndole una seña para que ponga sus manos arriba y se muestre indefensa, algo que ella cumple sin replicar y casi a regañadientes. Lo que Barnaby no espera es que Félix sea ahora quien lo ponga contra la espada y la pared, amenazándolo con su varita. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Félix? —Pregunta Barnaby, sin dejar de apuntar a MC. 

—Dame las varitas, la tuya y la de MC. 

—¿Estás bromeando? Ella va a matarnos. 

—Ahora mismo estás caminando sobre hielo delgado. —Advirtió Félix. —Dame las varitas, sabes que perderás si intentas enfrentarme. 

Los ojos de Barnaby se abren aún más, debe darle la razón respecto al estado de su situación actual, así que le entrega las varitas y se prepara para su inminente muerte. Por suerte, marcharía al otro mundo con pocos arrepentimientos, seguro Félix se encargaría de cuidar su asunto, le daría una buena vida a MC y... 

—Dejemos todo el drama a un lado. —Comentó MC como si nada. —Lo que acaba de pasar lo enterraremos en el fondo de nuestras memorias y nunca volveremos a hablar del asunto; estaré con Murphy, por si me necesitan. 

Ella se limpia las manos con la tela del vestido antes subir tranquilamente las escaleras, sus pasos retumban en el silencio de la mansión, haciendo más palpable su existencia. Barnaby intenta decir algo, lo único que sale de su boca son una seguidilla de tartamudeos inentendibles, lucha consigo mismo para recuperar el control. 

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Dice Barnaby después de un rato. 

—Parece que recuperamos a la verdadera MC. —Responde Félix, ciertamente complacido por el espectáculo que presenciaron. —Dile a Twinkle que limpie y ve a tomar un trago hasta que el shock se te pase, estaré con MC. 

Barnaby quiere detenerlo, insultarlo o darle una golpiza, al final decide dar vueltas en círculos mientras se agarra la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Se siente fuera de lugar, ¿cuál es su papel en la historia? Porque todo ha dado un giro de 180 grados, necesita explicaciones o una guía para tontos. Sigue sin creer que MC se haya revelado de esa manera, ¿por qué? ¿por Murphy McNully? ¿cuál era su relación? No, era estúpido indagar en ese terreno. Es decir, tuvieron sexo antes de que ella fuera a su cita así que eso debe significar algo. ¿Verdad? 

MC vuelve a ocupar su lugar a un lado de Murphy, sosteniendo su mano y calmándose al escuchar su tranquila respiración. Ocasionalmente se pregunta cómo reaccionaría él si supiera que asesinó a todas esas personas, ¿debería decírselo alguna vez? Era mejor esperar a que despertara, no sabía si su mente estaría en orden para cuando lo hiciera. 

Félix toca la puerta, llamando su atención y llegando con un maletín de primeros auxilios. 

—Eres mi siguiente paciente, tengo que ver la gravedad de tus golpes. —Anunció Félix, dejando el maletín a los pies de la cama. —Quítate el vestido, seré rápido. 

MC obedeció, sin problemas de mostrarse sólo en ropa interior ante él. Dobla el vestido en varias partes antes de dejarlo en una silla cercana, rezando para que los elfos puedan encargarse de la sangre seca. Félix hace una mueca de disgusto cuando sus ojos se clavan en su estómago, ella sigue su mirada y se sorprende al ver los hematomas violetas que cubren todo su torso. Incluso hay una inflamación bastante fea en la zona de sus costillas, la pasó por alto debido a la adrenalina que recorrió sus venas hace unos momentos. 

—Creo que te rompieron una costilla. —Analiza Félix, inclinándose para pasar su varita sobre la zona lesionada. —Respira conmigo, sí, así... 

Gracias a los cuidados de Félix, siente que puede respirar correctamente, debe darle las gracias por impedir que su herida pase a mayores. Suelta un quejido suave, ahora él está aplicando un ungüento de color pastel, nada desagradable a la vista. El frío de la pomada la estremece, se cubre con sus brazos para darse un poco de calor. 

—Tendrás que descansar. —Dice Félix. —Tu hueso necesita un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la reconstrucción. 

—Gracias, por todo. —Murmura algo avergonzada, Félix busca entre sus cajones para darle una camiseta vieja con la que pueda cubrirse por el momento. Ella la toma aliviada, es mejor que seguir desnuda y con frío. —Después de todo lo que te hice... Me porté como una perra. 

—Estoy acostumbrado. —Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, ambos se sientan a la orilla de la cama y observan a Murphy dormir. —¿Realmente ibas a matar a Barnaby? Sé sincera. 

—Al principio sí, pero luego supe que sería una pérdida de tiempo. 

—Le diste un susto de muerte. 

—Mejor, podremos descansar tranquilos ahora que se comportará medianamente decente. —MC le guiñó un ojo a Félix y el ríe por lo bajo. —¿Piensas mal de mí por lo que hice? 

—No, ten en cuenta que yo ya asesiné a muchas personas. —Le recuerda Félix. —Aun así, siento cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué te llevó a buscar venganza de esa manera? 

—Lo habría hecho por cualquiera, por ti, Barnaby, Bill... Odio que toquen a las personas que me importan, creí que quedó claro cuando rescaté el alma de Charlie del mundo de los muertos. 

—Sí, creo que me comentaste esa historia... —Félix sonríe, en su mente se sigue repitiendo la frase “las personas que me importan”, es raro ser incluido en esa lista, la valiosa información le agrada más de lo que debería. 

—¿Esta camiseta es tuya? —Pregunta MC, tocando la tela vieja y admirando el estampado con calaveras. 

—En efecto. 

—No parece de tu estilo. 

—Con “tu estilo”, ¿lo dices porque mi vestuario debe estar siempre conformado por trajes elegantes y costosos? —Félix deja escapar una risa suave cuando ella asiente entusiasmada con la cabeza, sabía que pensaba así. —Es de mi época de juventud, Evan me incentivaba a romper los esquemas del buen vestir. 

—¿Y logró algún avance? 

—Muy pocos, es complicado con mi madre pegando el grito en el cielo cada vez que me veía sin corbata o chaleco. 

—¿Puedo quedarme con la camiseta? —Preguntó MC, levantando sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Tengo otra petición. —Dijo MC mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa cruel, los ojos le brillaban con viveza. —¿Puedo seguir asustando a Barnaby? Sólo un poco más. 

—Me encantaría, pero dudo que lo soporte más tiempo. —Responde Félix, ladeando su cabeza con algo de culpa. —Deberías hablar con él, no necesitamos una guerra interna y yo tengo que encargarme de crear una excusa para tantas muertes. 

Félix se pone de pie, despeinando el cabello de la chica con un movimiento de su mano, riendo ante sus protestas y quejidos infantiles. De algún modo, sabe que MC sigue siendo la misma, que nada ha cambiado. Su relación continúa con respeto un tanto distante, evita cruzar límites que todavía no han sido dibujados. Puede seguir admirándola desde su elevado pedestal, soñando con que algún día eliminará esas tontas fantasías. 

—Gracias, otra vez. —MC usa un tono suave, confidente. 

Ella toma su mano y le da un suave apretón, el contacto dura un par de segundos, pero perdura el calor que recorre la piel de su palma. MC le da una última mirada antes de bajar al piso inferior en búsqueda de Barnaby, precisa charlar un poco para despejar cualquier malentendido; a sus espaldas distingue el clásico estallido, el indicativo de que Félix desapareció. Teme que pueda cometer una locura o que todo lo que han desarrollado juntos se evapore en el aire, ¿y qué han desarrollado? ¿una relación meramente sexual? Hay mucho sobre lo que hablar. Males que prefiere arrancar de raíz, llegar al fondo de ciertos misterios. 

Barnaby está en la mesa de la cocina, sigue con la mirada pérdida y una mano sobre su barbilla, él recuesta la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y respira intranquilo. Aunque su expresión apenas se perturba, cuando MC entra en la habitación lo único que se mueven son sus ojos para analizarla cuando se sienta frente a él. 

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —Pregunta Barnaby, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Me juzgaste muy rápido, soy una persona que haría lo que sea por defender a sus amigos. 

—Matar, a todas esas personas. Tú no asesinas ni a un doxy. 

—Patrañas, ya maté una vez. —Le recuerda MC con obviedad. 

—Fue un accidente... Bueno, se supone que no fue tu intención lo que ocurrió en el bosque. 

—No lo sé, sólo pasó. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Cuestiona Barnaby, visiblemente molesto. —¿Cuál es tu próximo paso? 

—¿Por qué crees que algo tiene que cambiar? Vengué la golpiza que le dieron a Murphy, podemos continuar con nuestras vidas. 

—Yo fui un partícipe directo en su ataque, ¿qué harás conmigo? 

—¿Quieres que haga algo contigo? 

Ambos guardan silencio, retándose mutuamente con las miradas. Ninguno parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer, defiendo sus respectivos orgullos a capa y espada, el ambiente se cargó de una pesada tensión. Al menos hasta que Barnaby pareció relajar sus hombros, sólo un poco. MC se levantó de la silla, rodeando la mesa para sentarse en su regazo y pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso una mano en su cintura, cerraron sus ojos, permitiendo que sus frentes se tocaran sin decir nada. 

—Nunca te lastimaría, Barnaby. —Murmura MC. —Todavía hay muchos misterios a tu alrededor que merecen ser resueltos. 

—¿Cómo cuáles? 

—Aprovechando mi nueva posición temporal quisiera comenzar por lo básico, ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente en Nueva York? —Inquirió MC, delineando el contorno de sus pómulos con la punta de su dedo. 

—Divertirme, lo que hagan los demás me da igual. Yo sólo estoy allí para emborracharme y pasar un poco de información a otros magos tenebrosos. 

—¿Eso es lo que haces con tu poder? ¿Ser un mensajero? Tus amigos deben divertirse más que tú. 

—No me interesa lo que hagan, si secuestran chicas y hacen lo que quieran con ellas... —El rostro de Barnaby sigue en la misma posición, sin apartarse ni un centímetro, enfocando sus verdes ojos en ella con honestidad brutal. —Hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarme casi todo en general. 

—Lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta del día. —Canturreó MC con confianza. —Sé que vas Nueva York todos los viernes, pero haces algo antes de ir allí, ¿a dónde vas? 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. 

—¿Vas a tu casa? ¿Qué hay allí? 

—Se acabó el interrogatorio, MC. 

—¿Por qué me lo ocultas? —Siguió preguntando sin inmutarse, esperando quebrar su débil voluntad. No contaba con que Barnaby estuviese más decidido que ella a esconder sus oscuros secretos, algo que sólo funcionaba para hacer crecer la llama de la curiosidad en su interior. Se inclinó para capturar sus labios, disfrutando de un beso lento y seguro. —Puedes confiar en mí. 

—¿Después de lo de hoy? Permíteme dudar. —La mano de Barnaby recorre el muslo de MC hasta su trasero, apretando uno de sus glúteos con una sonrisa. —Quiero alejarte y al mismo tiempo sólo pienso en arrancarte esa camiseta vieja para ponerte contra esta mesa. 

—Halagador. 

—No soy el único que lo piensa. —La boca de Barnaby se desliza sobre el cuello de la chica en su regazo, provocando la piel y dándole escalofríos. —Félix parecía desear que nunca se acabase, sus ojos te alabaron como si fueras una divinidad. 

—¿De qué hablas? Félix no piensa así de mí. —Negó divertida. 

—Eres violenta y algo tonta, por eso me agradas. 

—Tal vez por eso somos el uno para el otro. —MC suelta el comentario sin pensarlo demasiado, levantándose del regazo de Barnaby para servirse un vaso de agua. Por un segundo, pasa por alto esa extraña mirada que él tiene. —¿Qué? 

—¿Sabes que nada de eso es posible? Algo entre tú y yo. —Dice Barnaby con una sonrisa, elevando una ceja y palmeando la mesa con suavidad antes de ponerse de pie. 

—No te pongas dramático, sólo fue un comentario. 

—Prefiero dejar todo en claro para evitar malentendidos. 

—¿Qué clase de malentendidos? —Pregunta MC con recelo, sujetándose a la mesada de la cocina con algo de ímpetu. 

Sentía que sus palabras habían golpeado algo muerto en su interior, pero no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Siempre supo que existían pocas posibilidades de recuperar su agonizante relación, ahora eran personas completamente distintas con interés contrapuestos. Ni siquiera se habrían vuelto a ver si ella se hubiese quedado en Egipto, MC es consciente de los factores exteriores que los definen. Así que está bien conservar un sentimiento sexual con ciertos momentos de conexión, eso es todo lo que alguna vez tendrá. 

—Necesito pensar, estaré en el salón de baile. —Anuncia MC, no quiere que Barnaby crea que algo de lo que dijo impactó en ella. En realidad, requiere de un poco de espacio para seguir enfocándose en la información sobre Mundungus Fletcher. 

Maldita rata traidora. 

Está sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el centro del salón de baile, con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando la melodía del viejo tocadiscos abandonado en un rincón. El mismo aparato que utilizaron Félix y Barnaby cuando enseñaban a bailar a Amelie, un recordatorio que MC hace a un lado de inmediato. 

Desata los cordones de sus zapatos para quitárselos, apartándolos a un lado; se pone de pie para ajustar el dobladillo de sus pantalones, de modo que se ajustan por sobre la altura de sus tobillos. Ahora se siente un poco más libre para moverse. Da un par de giros, recordando la noche feliz con Murphy, dejándose llevar por la música que la envuelve. Intenta pensar, tomar cada detalle que parece inconcluso en su cabeza. 

¿Por qué Mundungus Fletcher la acusaría? Se conocían desde hace tiempo, cuando le debía un par de favores en Hogwarts; puede que su relación no fuera la más amigable, pero ninguno le faltaba el respeto al otro. Además, ¿cómo sabía en dónde encontrarla? ¿por qué involucró a Murphy? Todo perdía sentido en cuanto más lo analizaba. Mundungus actúa bajo las órdenes de alguien más, nunca en su vida ha tomado la iniciativa. 

¿Sería correcto asumir que sólo obedecía el mandato de alguien más? Parecía lógico, había otro espía escondiéndose bajo las sombras, con intenciones secretas y maliciosas. El verdadero perpetrador debía obtener alguna ganancia de ese ataque, pero no quedaba claro qué era lo que conseguiría por una muerte sin sentido. Cruza una pierna delante de la otra, eleva sus brazos con gracia antes de agregar un giro, siente que su mente se aclara con cada paso de esa danza personal. 

Debe interrogar a Mundungus, sin importar cómo o cuándo. Lo encontrará fácilmente en Grimmauld Place, siempre esperando alguna orden o que lo dejen en paz para ir a vender sus artículos robados de dudosa procedencia. Tal vez sea una ardua tarea intentar sacarle la verdad o el nombre del verdadero culpable, pero por Murphy vale la pena pelear por justicia. 

Trastabilla cuando nota que alguien la está observando, se balancea con torpeza al intentar recuperar el equilibrio. No esperaba interrupciones o que alguien la viera bailar de esa manera tan personal, teme tener que dar explicaciones sobre su estado mental. ¿Está dando una buena impresión? Espera que sí. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, Félix nunca la ha juzgado por ser un tanto rara. 

—Brillante. —Halaga Félix, sus pasos resuenan en el salón ahora que la música ha disminuido su volumen. —Pensé que habías abandonado ese sueño. 

—Estoy intentando concentrarme. —Explicó MC con una sonrisa, dando un par de giros a su alrededor. —Mulciber acusó a Mundungus Fletcher, pero él nunca lo haría principalmente porque apenas sabe hacer algo por su cuenta. 

—¿Insinúas que alguien más está detrás de esto? 

—Precisamente. —MC detiene su danza improvisada para pararse frente a él. —Quiero que me hagas la marca tenebrosa, si alguno de los tuyos vuelve a atacarme entonces quiero estar preparada para detenerlos. 

—¿Cómo se lo explicarás a tus amigos? Dudo que quieran creer que lo haces para protegerlos. 

—Tendrán que confiar en mí. —Responde MC, elevando sus hombros. —Algún día lo entenderán. 

—Es arriesgado hacerte nuestra marca tenebrosa, puedo hacerte una falsa como lo propuso Barnaby, servirá para comunicarte únicamente con nosotros. 

—Me basta con eso. 

—¿Estás segura? 

—Confío en ti, Félix. 

Félix agitó su varita, los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz natural fueron cubiertos por frondosas cortinas que inhabilitaron cualquier iluminación. Quedaron a oscuras momentáneamente hasta que él prendió un par de velas a su alrededor, rodeándolos en un círculo perfecto. ¿En qué momento cambió sus atuendos? Se veían muy elegantes, perfectos para la ocasión. 

—Esto sigue siendo una ceremonia. —Dijo Félix, estirando su mano para que ella le diera su antebrazo izquierdo. —No será una marca que te conecte con el Señor Oscuro, pero te hace parte de nuestro mundo. 

MC pensó que esa era la primera vez que veía su compromiso con el lado oscuro, algo nuevo en él que le gustaría poder apreciar un poco más. 

—Responderás mis preguntas con “sí”, ¿entiendes? —Preguntó Félix, apoyando la punta de su varita en la piel del brazo de MC. 

Ella asintió, teniendo en cuenta que su vida estaba tomando un ritmo distinto. Podía ser una simple marca, algo casual para contactarse con Félix y Barnaby, pero aquello era un lazo que ya no podía romperse. De cierta manera estaba aceptando formar parte de sus vidas, dándoles la certeza de su presencia para ayudarlos a resolver cualquier problema, confirmando que siempre estaría allí para ellos. Le parece hasta gracioso, se suponía que sólo estaría allí para robar información que le sería útil a la Orden y todo cambió hacia un punto de no retorno. 

—¿Te entregas bajo tu propia voluntad? —Pregunta Félix, de su varita surgen lazos de colores verdes y dorados que rodean su brazo, MC siente que su piel arde. 

—Sí. 

—¿Juras lealtad a quienes estás siendo enlazada? La misma lealtad que ellos juran darte por el resto de su vida. 

—Sí. 

—¿Juras portar la marca tenebrosa con orgullo? 

—Sí. 

—Yo, Félix Rosier, te uno a mi alma y al alma de Barnaby Lee. A partir de ahora serás parte de nosotros, y nosotros nos volveremos parte de ti. —Félix recita sus palabras en tono lúgubre, casi secreto; MC presiente que él puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón por la poca distancia que hay entre ellos. Las velas a su alrededor cambian de color, elevándose en un torrente de fuego que luego vuelve a su estado natural. 

La energía entre los dos es electrizante, hace vibrar todo su cuerpo de maneras inimaginables. Percibe el poder dentro de él, todo lo que puede hacer y lo que seguramente hará en el futuro. Es nuevo, enigmático, hipnótico; desea acompañarlo más allá, lo haría si él se lo pidiera. La magia tenebrosa abraza su cuerpo con una pasión desconocida, se siente parte de las sombras y podría jurar que éstas tienen vida propia. Suelta una exhalación, quiere que Félix la toque para saber que todo es real. También, quiere experimentar esas manos sobre su cuerpo para saber que reacción saldrá de ella misma ante el toque del poder que sólo él posee. 

La luz vuelve a su habitación, todo regresa a la normalidad tan rápido que MC piensa que lo ha soñado todo. Hasta que baja su mirada y ve la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, amenazadora, imponente, peligrosamente poderosa. Traza el dibujo con sus dedos, todo sigue igual y aun así siente que algo cambió. 

—Las verdaderas ceremonias son más divertidas. —Comentó Félix, doblando su camisa blanca por sobre sus codos. —Más oscuras, erráticas, igual que una misa oscura. 

—Me siento igual, pero diferente. —Dice MC, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos, como si la extremidad de su cuerpo le fuera ajena. —¿Es normal? 

—Es más común de lo que parece, es la descarga de adrenalina que libera tu cuerpo. Parece que te entusiasma formar parte de lo prohibido. 

—Siempre he tenido cierta afinidad por portarme mal. 

—Ya lo creo. 

Por alguna razón, ya no piensa que estén hablando sobre la marca tenebrosa. Es inútil evitar morderse el labio, es una reacción natural que nunca podrá contener, ¿qué pensamientos pasan por su cabeza? Todo eso ya pasó, llegó la hora de enfrentar a Mundungus Fletcher y exigir respuestas. 

Se asegura de cubrir su brazo izquierdo antes de presentarse en Grimmauld Place, para evitar explicaciones que todavía no son necesarias. Supuso que Jae sería capaz de darle valiosa información sobre el paradero de Mundungus, suelen pasar tiempo juntos; como última opción piensa en Talbott, hay una buena posibilidad acerca de que él pueda decirle en dónde está, pero seguramente le haría excesivas preguntas sobre sus motivos para hallarlo. 

La melodía de un piano llama su atención, no recuerda que alguno de los miembros de la Orden haya compuesto música en su estadía entre esas viejas paredes. Se acerca al sonido, descubriendo que Bill parece tocar con gran concentración, con sus ojos cerrados y moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente sin descanso. MC lo observa en silencio, admirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, apreciando cada nota alta y baja que emite el instrumento. 

Había olvidado cómo se veía, cada detalle de su rostro y su ser. El cabello en una coleta bien peinada, los mechones rebeldes que se escapaban, el pendiente de diente de dragón en su oreja, la palidez de su piel... Un palpito conocido retumba en su pecho, pelea para eliminar el sentimiento a pesar de saber que es un fuerzo en vano. Sonríe como una tonta, atesorando los recuerdos de su risa y las bromas que solía hacer en Egipto, ¿cómo un alma libre sobrevive en el trabajo de oficina? 

—¿MC? ¿Qué haces ahí? —Pregunta Bill, devolviéndola a su lugar en el mundo. 

—Lo siento, me distraje. —Dice MC sin dudar. —Iba a buscar a Jae y yo... Había olvidado por completo que te enseñé a tocar el piano. 

—Me ofendes, fue uno de nuestros momentos más memorables en Hogwarts. —Comenta Bill con una sonrisa amigable, invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el taburete. Una invitación que ella no puede rechazar. —¿Cómo va tu trabajo? 

—Agotador, perdí la cuenta de las veces que casi me descubren. 

—Sé que pocos te lo dicen así que seré yo quien tome el crédito: Valoramos tu esfuerzo. 

—Gracias, Bill. —MC pone sus dedos en las teclas, entonando una melodía sencilla. —¿Y Fleur? 

—Trabajando hasta tarde, aunque realmente no le agradan mis torpes intentos de música. Es demasiado amable para decirlo, la delatan sus expresiones cada vez que me siento en el piano. 

Ambos ríen, Bill intenta acompañar el ritmo que tomó la chica a su lado. 

—Creí que viniste a ver a Talbott. —Dice el pelirrojo, fingiendo desinterés. 

—Carezco de una relación con él que no sea profesional, por si te lo preguntas. —MC le da un suave codazo, aligerando el ambiente entre los dos. —Ese rumor fue una tontería que inventé para no hacer sentir mal a Fleur. 

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones, nadie te juzga si decides tener algo con quien sea... 

—¿Has visto a Mundungus Fletcher? 

—¿¡Estás enamorada de Mundungus Fletcher!? —Exclamó Bill, exaltado y sin ocultar su expresión asqueada. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo quiero saber si lo has visto, tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas. —MC debería estar sin palabras por la inocente acusación, pero no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas. —En serio, a veces eres un cabeza hueco. 

—Ten un poco de consideración, me tomaste con la guardia baja. 

—Siempre tienes la guardia baja, Bill. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para continuar con la conversación. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mantenían una charla casual sin gritarse o lanzarse miradas rencorosas, se sentía bien y los dos deseaban estirar el momento. Bill había aprendido la lección gracias a Fleur, debía ser cuidadoso y amable con su ex novia aunque ya no tuvieran ninguna relación con ella. Seguía siendo la misma chica de la que se enamoró alguna vez, a sabiendas de que esos sentimientos nunca desaparecían del todo, lo mejor sería firmar una tregua silenciosa. 

—Mi boggart eres tú. —Murmura MC. No hay rastro de odio o alguna emoción negativa en su voz, sólo afirma una verdad sin buscar pelea. —Tienes un bebé ensangrentado en tus manos y... Me gritas, me echas la culpa. 

—Lamento haber reaccionado así, sé que te traté horrible, aunque... Aunque todavía siga sintiéndome mal cuando recuerdo lo que perdimos. —Dice Bill en voz aún más baja, pero oíble. 

—Me pongo en tu posición, entiendo tu dolor y tu confusión. —Afirma MC. —Es sólo que... Esto tampoco ha sido un día de campo para mí y tuve que lidiar con todo yo sola. 

—Lo lamento. 

—Yo también lo lamento. —MC le ofrece una sonrisa suave y él se la devuelve. 

Lo que comienza como un pequeño golpe de su dedo índice en sus costillas, se convierte en una guerra sin ganadores ni perdedores. Ambos se comportan como niños, olvidando todos los problemas que llevaban acarreando hace tiempo, ¿cómo evitarlo? Seguía existiendo aquella complicidad entre la pareja, un lazo que no podía deshacerse por mucho que lo intentaran. 

—¿Interrumpo? —Dice Charlie, dándole golpes a la puerta abierta para llamar su atención. Los dos detienen su juego infantil para prestarle atención al chico pecoso. —Escuché la voz de MC y quise venir a saludar. 

—Bienvenido Charlie, siento que no te he visto hace años. —Saluda MC, permitiendo que él corra hacia sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. —Los días se convierten en meses y todo eso, al menos ahora estoy junto a mis chicos Weasley otra vez. 

—El mejor equipo de romper maldiciones y criar dragones. —Festeja Bill. 

—Pelirrojos disfuncionales con traumas de la guerra que resolverán todos tus problemas. —Añade Charlie con voz de locutor. 

—¿Sigues acomodando a los reclutas nuevos? —Pregunta MC. 

—Hago un poco de todo, me gusta mantenerme ocupado. —Responde Charlie, jugando con el cabello de la chica. —Deberíamos salir alguna vez para relajarnos de nuestras respectivas tareas, divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos... Bill no está invitado, es muy aburrido. 

—Sigo aquí. —Protestó Bill. 

—Dalo por hecho, Charlie. —Afirma MC, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. 

El apacible momento es descontinuado por la presencia de Talbott, él busca en la habitación con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación y ansias de cacería. Nota la figura de MC en el cuarto, en medio de los dos chicos Weasley, tan tranquila e inesperada. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta ella. 

—Se disparó la alarma de seguridad, detectaron una... Pero no sé si... —Talbott se tomó un tiempo para repensar sus opciones. Según todo lo que Moody le enseñó con tanto esmero, cada táctica, cada entrenamiento para lograr el propósito de vengar la muerte de sus padres, todo tenía que funcionar igual que un reloj. ¿Por qué sonó la alarma? Fácil, un intruso entró. ¿En dónde está el intruso? No lo sabe con certeza, debería haberlo alcanzado y ahora tendría que recolectar evidencias de su llegada para rastrearlo. A menos que, el intruso nunca se haya ido. —MC, levanta tus mangas. Ahora. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo MC con una sonrisa forzada. 

—Es una orden. 

—Yo no obedezco tus órdenes, Talbott. 

Winger no pierde el tiempo, llama a dos aurores jóvenes para intimidarla, los dos saben que es inútil seguir alargando esa conversación. MC se pone de pie, pasando de Charlie y Bill, toma la manga de su brazo derecho y muestra la piel lisa sin ningún elemento llamativo. 

—Ahora la otra. —Ordena Talbott. 

MC resopla, a regañadientes accede a su petición. De un segundo a otro, está rodeada por varias varitas en alto, a excepción de las que le pertenecen a Charlie y Bill pues ellos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Ella sabe que todo se arruinó, que tendrá que lidiar con berrinches infantiles para terminar teniendo la razón igual que siempre. Levanta sus manos en señal de derrota, mirándolos como si fueran niños maleducados. 

—Es falsa. —Dice MC. 

—Sé reconocer una marca tenebrosa, MC. —Amenaza Talbott, avanzando hacia ella sin bajar su varita y siendo acompañado por sus guardianes. —Llévensela arriba, tendremos que hacerle un par de preguntas. 

Charlie salta del lugar, colocándose frente a ella para interferir. 

—¿De qué hablas? Te dijo que es falsa. 

Ninguno lo escucha, lo apartan del camino con bastante sencillez para colocarse detrás de la espalda de la chica y sujetar sus brazos con firmeza. 

—¿Qué carajo? No me toquen. —Protesta MC. —¡Hey, deja de agarrarme así! Puedo caminar por mi maldita cuenta. 

—Es una formalidad. —Explica Talbott con tranquilidad. —No hay nada que temer si no hay nada que ocultar. 

—La están lastimando, ¡ella no es un mago tenebroso! —Reclama Charlie, mirando a su hermano mayor en busca de un apoyo. —Bill, ¡di algo! 

—Esto es innecesario, sabemos perfectamente que está viviendo con dos mortífagos de gran nivel, ¿esperabas que llegue con dibujos de unicornio? —Suelta Bill, bastante ofuscado por la actitud de Talbott. 

—Su misión es investigar sin comprometerse, tener una marca del bando enemigo significa cruzar un límite. 

No importa lo mucho que sus amigos intentasen evitarlo, MC fue arrastrada escaleras arriba hacia la conocida habitación de los interrogatorios. Talbott tuvo que llamar refuerzos porque Charlie seguía intentando tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas y Bill sólo incentivaba su comportamiento destructivo. Ninguno puede evitar su destino, ahora ella está sola junto con uno de los magos más entrenados de la Orden, el soldado perfecto. 

—Exageras. —Dijo MC, sintiendo el agarre de las cuerdas en sus muñecas y tirándose hacia atrás en la silla para mayor comodidad. 

—Harías lo mismo en mi lugar, lo que sea por proteger a quienes te importan. —La varita de Talbott da vueltas en su mano. —No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos si respondes mis preguntas y me dejas ver dentro de tu mente para comprobar tus respuestas. 

—Entonces tendremos que ponernos violentos porque yo no permito que nadie se ponga a husmear en mis recuerdos. 

Pésima elección de palabras. Debió saber de antemano a qué se estaba enfrentando, Talbott no dudó ni fue gentil en su búsqueda de información, ¿esto mismo le hicieron a Félix? Era casi imposible concentrarse en mantener su mente cerrada cuando todo el dolor en su cuerpo se convertía en una fuerza asfixiante. Sabía que no le quedaba más opción que aguantar hasta que él se rindiera, si Talbott llegaba a ver lo que ocurrió con Barnaby... No tuvieron sexo una sola vez, ¡fueron varias veces! ¡y las provocaciones! Por Merlín, nadie debía descubrirlo nunca y mucho menos él. 

Pierde la noción del tiempo, ambos inventan un juego secreto para sobrellevar el pico de las torturas. En un momento está siendo brutalmente golpeada, al siguiente está contra la pared y sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. Los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados mientras Talbott se abre paso en su interior, es su recompensa por soportar tan bien el dolor. 

Así que aquello se convierte en un ciclo, una danza interminable sin un rumbo fijo. Primero los golpes, luego la ganancia del placer. Disfruta sensaciones completamente nuevas, el dolor deja de ser una molestia desagradable, ahora lo necesita para respirar. La fuerza de sus movimientos crecía exponencialmente, su agarre firme golpeaba cada una de sus extremidades hasta que sus penetraciones aminoraron la marcha. 

Después de un tiempo, vuelve a estar en la silla. La cabeza de MC se balancea de un lado a otro, está cansada, adolorida, quiere regresar a casa para dormir junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Murphy. Talbott parece seguir con energía, nada de lo que pasó parece influir en su estado físico. Él sigue con esa mirada de análisis sistemático, esperando una respuesta que probablemente nunca conseguirá. 

—¿A quién te enlazaste? —Pregunta Winger después de un rato. 

—¡Ajá! Entonces sí sabes que es una marca falsa. 

—Responde la pregunta. 

—Félix y Barnaby. 

—¿Cuándo entenderás que no debes confiar en ellos? Serán tu perdición. —Dice Talbott en un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. —Lo diré siempre, son asesinos desgraciados que sólo piensan en sí mismos, ¿has visto al grupo de Barnaby? Unas alimañas que disfrutan de la violencia sin sentido... Pero algún día entenderás, verás de qué son capaces. 

Las palabras de Talbott recobran un nuevo sentido, uno que provoca una sonrisa en MC. Ahora entiende de dónde surgió el ataque y quién le dio la orden a Mundungus, ¿quién más podía ser? Lo tenía frente a sus ojos, el único auror que desprestigiaba todo el tiempo a los magos tenebrosos, que insistía sobre su crueldad y nulo sentido de la empatía. La revelación hace reír a MC, haciéndola sacudir su cuerpo cansado. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestiona Talbott. 

—Nada, suelo reír cuando estoy cansada. —Miente MC, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse en el futuro. 

—Una última pregunta y te dejaré ir: ¿Cómo resultó el experimento del boggart? 

—Descubrí algo muy interesante, Talbott. —Responde ella a duras penas; sabe que él está deseoso de la información, pero piensa guardársela para sí misma. Esta vez, Talbott pierde la batalla. Lo tomará como una pequeña venganza por haber incentivado el ataque en Nueva York, pronto planeará algo mejor para cobrar justica por McNully. —Ellos no le tienen miedo a nada, su boggart se volvió loco tratando de encontrar algún rastro de miedo en sus almas. 

La expresión impasible de Talbott pareció perturbarse un poco ante sus palabras. 

—No le temen a nada. —Repitió MC. —A nada. 

En cierto lapso de tiempo entre el dolor, la revelación y el placer, se desmaya. Despierta cómodamente en una de las camas de Grimmauld Place, reconoce las paredes viejas al instante en el que abre sus ojos. Apenas puede reincorporarse cuando Charlie le salta encima, el efusivo abrazo duele menos de lo esperado e intuye que alguien la ayudó a sanar sus heridas del interrogatorio. Palmea la espalda de Charlie y sonríe, había olvidado su recurrente sobreprotección. 

—Hablaré con Alastor. —Afirma Charlie en cuanto se separa. —Lo que te hizo Talbott... Es una locura, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Te hizo mucho daño? 

—Estoy bien, sólo hace su trabajo. 

—Quiero golpearlo, ¿me dejas golpearlo? 

—¡Charlie! —Ríe MC, antes de hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama. —Yo me encargaré de Talbott, tenemos cierto asunto pendiente. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el chico curioso. 

—Es un secreto. —Susurra MC, guiñándole un ojo. 

—Oh vamos, sé que tienes muchos chismes que compartir. —Protesta Charlie, haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios. —Podrías... Podrías decirme cómo va tu situación con Barnaby, tal vez si él te ha dicho algo... No lo sé, cualquier cosa... 

—Tenemos una relación complicada. —Responde MC algo extrañada por el interés de su amigo en su nueva vida con los magos tenebrosos. —Nunca hablamos de nuestras vidas o sobre algo muy interesante, nosotros... Nos comunicamos de otra manera. 

Charlie parece satisfecho con su respuesta, pero sigue pensativo. 

—Sabes que eres lo más especial en mi vida, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Charlie con las mejillas rojas, una reacción que MC no recuerda haber visto antes en él. —Somos amigos muy cercanos y... Sólo quiero que estés bien. 

—Lo sé Charlie, también eres especial para mí. 

Regresar a la mansión Rosier fue un extra de la tortura, todo su cuerpo ardía como el infierno, tuvo que sostenerse de cada árbol para avanzar con las piernas temblorosas. Aun se pregunta cómo es que permitió ese salvaje encuentro con Talbott y por qué se sintió tan bien, la única respuesta lógica venía de aquel deseo animal que surgió cuando Félix le hizo la marca tenebrosa. Otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar, ¿de dónde salieron esos deseos prohibidos de ser tocada por él? ¿fue la magia oscura lo que provocó aquella reacción en su cuerpo? Recordaba el ambiente prohibido, la cercanía de un ritual pagano, la fortaleza que irradiaba Félix. Todo se unía en conjunto de elementos que elevaban su alma por sobre todo lo que conocía y, en cierto modo, deseaba más. 

—¡Estoy en casa! —Exclama MC sin dejar de caminar, Félix sale a su encuentro. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu amigable charla con Mundungus? 

—Todo se salió de control, pero encontré al verdadero culpable. —Respondió MC, acercándose a la red flu. —¿Has visto a Barnaby? 

—Está en su casa, tiene que buscar el objeto maldito que Mérula le pidió. 

—Genial, tal vez tenga algo para mí también. —Dice MC recordando que su venganza sigue pendiente, ella toma un poco del polvo a un costado de la chimenea y lo aprieta en su puño. —Iré a verlo. 

—¡MC, NO! 

Félix se abalanza corriendo sobre ella, las llamas verdes los envuelven hasta consumirlos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos caen estrepitosamente en la elegante mansión de la familia Lee. MC se masajea la cabeza por el dolor del choque, usando sus codos para levantarse levemente, mirando el alrededor ya conocido. No ha pisado esa casa en años, solía frecuentarla cuando Barnaby y ella eran una feliz pareja con un futuro prometedor. Todo parece igual, aunque hay un aroma a incienso en el aire. 

Rosier se levanta veloz como un rayo, mirando asustado en todas direcciones y parecía asumir lo peor. MC no entendía de dónde provenía tanta desesperación, ¿qué hay de malo en esa casa y a qué le teme? 

—Nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo. —Ordena Félix entre dientes, tirando de su brazo para arrastrarla de regreso a la chimenea; MC se pone de pie de mala gana, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo. 

Escuchan unos pasos acercándose y Félix chilla, coloca una de sus manos en la boca de MC para arrastrarla como a un muñeco de trapo entre las habitaciones de la mansión. Los dos encuentran un escondite seguro en poco tiempo, él pega su oreja a la puerta para escuchar sin tener en cuenta que su pecho choca contra el rostro de la chica y apenas la deja moverse. 

—¡Abuela! ¿A dónde vas? 

MC reconoce la voz de Barnaby, se da la vuelta con dificultad hacia la puerta para captar cualquier pedazo de la conversación. Intenta ignorar la comprometedora posición, apenas puede concentrarse con el cuerpo pegado de Félix e intentar limitar sus movimientos para no tener que rozar cierta parte privada. 

—Creí escuchar que la chimenea se activó, Barny. 

—Oh por Merlín. —Susurra MC sin controlar su asombro. —¿La anciana sigue viva? 

—Cállate, sólo cállate. —Ordena Félix sin moverse, suena muy molesto. 

—Debió ser tu imaginación, nadie viene aquí nunca. —Dice Barnaby con calma. —Vuelve a la cocina, hay alguien que comenzará a llorar por tu ausencia. 

Silencio. Félix y MC no escuchan pasos alejarse, significa que ellos siguen allá afuera. 

—Tienes que venir más seguido. —Dice la mujer de gran edad, chasqueando la lengua. —Estoy vieja para todo esto. 

—Sabes que te estoy eternamente agradecido por tu esfuerzo... 

—¡No deberías agradecérmelo! ¡Tienes un rol que cumplir! Una tarea más importante que las tonterías de tu padre, apoyo esta guerra y eso lo sabes bien, pero debes separar tus prioridades. 

—Tengo mucho trabajo, abuela. —Insistió Barnaby con voz suave. —Volvamos a la cocina y discutiremos mis visitas luego. 

—Esa no es excusa, incluso Félix nos visita más seguido que tú. 

Finalmente, el inconfundible sonido de los pasos que se alejan les permite relajarse un poco. Félix se aparta de la puerta, provocando que MC pueda quitarse cierta tensión de encima. Agradece que él no haya notado lo que hizo la repentina cercanía en su cuerpo, simplemente la tomó desprevenida... Genial, ahora volvía a recordar todo el detalle de la ceremonia de su marca tenebrosa. En serio, ¿qué demonios le sucede? 

Félix suelta un suspiro de alivio antes de tomar la mano de la chica con prisa y algo de presión innecesaria. 

—Volvemos a casa ahora mismo y recuerda que nunca estuvimos aquí. 

—Pero, ¿por qué--? 

Su pregunta queda sin finalizar, la puerta se abre de golpe y ambos dan un salto. Barnaby los mira como si quisiera asesinarlos (no hay nada que deseé más), respira muy profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. MC siente que su corazón está a punto de salir despedido de su pecho, no sabe qué hicieron mal, pero por el peso del ambiente entiende que cometieron un error imperdonable. 

—¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí? —Pregunta Barnaby, apenas puede mantenerse calmado. —Dejaron todo un maldito rastro de ceniza, cualquier imbécil pudo seguirlo y encontrarlos. 

—¡Fue su culpa! Se escapó, estaba tratando de hacerla regresar cuando llegó tu abuela y nos tuvimos que esconder aquí. —Explica Félix, apretándose el puente de la nariz con el ceño fruncido. 

—Sigo aquí, Félix. —Le recordó MC. 

—¿Vio algo? ¿Escuchó algo? —Continuó Barnaby, ignorándola por completo. 

—No, todo fue muy rápido. —Confirma Félix. 

—Debo bloquear esa maldita chimenea... Sabía que me traería problemas. 

—¿Ver qué? ¿Escuchar qué? —Cuestiona MC, molesta y harta de ser ignorada por el par de hombres que actúan tan sospechosos. 

Barnaby avanza hacia ella, coloca una mano alrededor de su cuello haciendo una presión considerable. En sus ojos se ve un vacío peculiar, la amenaza que sale de sus labios es real y está fundada en su peso. MC le teme, como si de repente él se convirtiera en un desconocido que podría destruirla en cuestión de segundos como si fuera una astilla de un viejo palo de escoba. Quiere decir algo, pero la presión alrededor de su garganta le impide pensar cualquier disculpa lógica. Esperen, ¿por qué debería disculparse? Es MC, la misma chica que ha visitado esa mansión cientos de veces en el pasado y que ha sido bienvenida cada vez sin falta. Es injusto, una falta de respeto a todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron juntos. 

—Si vuelves a acercarte a mi casa sin mi autorización... —Dice Barnaby, cada palabra sale disparada con el filo de una daga y fría como el hielo. —Te juro que te mato. 

Barnaby afloja el agarre, le pide a Félix que la regrese a dónde pertenece y se marcha del cuarto sin mirar atrás. MC está demasiado asustada para reaccionar, Rosier tiene que sujetarla para hacerla aparecer en su mansión en un estallido. Félix nota lo desamparada que se ve ante el acto violento y desconsiderado del joven mago tenebroso; piensa que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos lo que ocurrió, sino que la situación amerita cierto actuar. 

Él aprieta sus labios, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ceder ante su debilidad. Félix la estrecha entre sus brazos y la mantiene así hasta que ella reacciona para devolverle el gesto, se mantienen así un largo rato, a él no le molesta consolarla cuando lo necesita. Acaricia su cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, ve que MC sigue con sus ojos abiertos, conservando esa mirada perpleja de incredulidad. No llora, sólo piensa y su rostro se deforma en una expresión de escepticismo. 

—Lo sé. —Susurra Félix. —Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy está vivo! Pero todavía no despierta, hay que darle un poco de tiempo para recuperarse uwu   
> Hablemos sobre Félix, ese hombre me fascina (?) Siento que MC ignoró todo su poder oscuro hasta ahora, ¡la marca tenebrosa! Que locura, ahora están unidos :O Además, parece que a nuestra protagonista le empieza a gustar ese lado suyo.   
> MC y Bill se perdonaron, después de tanto tiempo :( ya era hora, ¿cómo creen que se desarrolle su relación?  
> Sin palabras sobre lo que pasó con Barnaby, me estoy aguantando las ganas de revelar su sucio secreto.  
> (Todavía me da risa la relación de MC con Talbott, es tormentosa y desordenada)


	11. Sueños húmedos y sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC no deja de tener extraños sueños que involucran a... Oh no.  
> Alguien despierta de un sueño profundo.  
> Una salida a un club nocturno termina en un pequeño enfrentamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papi Félix ha entrado al chat (?)  
> Estoy muy feliz de ver que las visitas aumentaron considerablemente así que les traigo el nuevo capítulo antes de lo esperado, además disfruté demasiado escribir esto, era hora de darle un poco de reflectores al personaje que siempre está ahí.  
> No diré nada más, en las notas finales discutiremos el desarrollo del capítulo!  
> Gracias por leer y comentar, sé que lo digo siempre, pero es que me alegran el día cuando me escriben lo que piensan <3 valoro sus palabras con todo mi corazón

—Yo, Félix Rosier, te uno a mi alma y al alma de Barnaby Lee. A partir de ahora serás parte de nosotros, y nosotros nos volveremos parte de ti. 

¿Un sueño? Sí, tiene que serlo. Tiene que rememorar los eventos de los últimos días paso por paso, ¿qué hizo antes de ir a dormir al lado de Murphy? Bien, mató a quienes lo lastimaron, pasó por el interrogatorio de Talbott, Bill y ella se perdonaron mutuamente, habló con Charlie, y tuvo ese pequeño inconveniente con Barnaby... 

Algo falta, ¿qué puede ser? La respuesta debe estar en ese sueño que, técnicamente, es un recuerdo de un evento que pasó hace muy poco tiempo. Ahora lo ve claramente, las velas formando un círculo, la oscuridad, la figura imponente de Félix con su varita en alto y apuntando a su brazo. No puede dejar de ver la marca tenebrosa que se marca en su piel, sabe que es superficial y que no la relaciona con los verdaderos seguidores de Voldemort, pero... Se siente bien, siempre le ha atraído el peligro. Es una droga, una experiencia de la cual nunca tiene suficiente. 

O tal vez tiene que ver con Félix. Durante gran parte de su estadía, ha pasado por alto que él también es un mago tenebroso. Asume que se debe a Barnaby, él siempre se ha mostrado sin tapujos, su violencia, la sangre que corre por sus manos... Es diferente con Félix, son dos gotas de sustancias distintas. Rosier es calmado, centrado, sabe lo que hace; al verlo se le es difícil imaginarlo formando parte de un escuadrón de asesinos. Claro que, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. 

Igual que cualquier sueño, todo transcurre de manera desordenada y casi sin sentido. Al principio todo es normal, la ceremonia se realiza sin ningún problema y el sueño podría haber acabo en ese preciso momento. El asunto es que, su ensoñación toma un rumbo distinto al original. De un segundo a otro, MC está recostada en medio del círculo de velas con sus piernas abiertas y sin ninguna prenda de ropa que pueda cubrirla. Félix está sobre ella, desnudo de igual manera. 

—Dime qué tanto lo deseas. —Susurra Félix. —¿Aceptas entregarte al lado oscuro? 

No recibe respuesta, la boca de Félix recae sobre uno de sus senos, mordiendo su pezón, chupándolo y sacándole un sonoro gemido. Su lengua se mueve alrededor de la endurecida protuberancia, jugando con su sensibilidad. Las uñas de MC arañaron el frío suelo del salón, su ritmo respiratorio alcanzó su pico máximo ahora que se encontraba atrapada entre las manos del mago tenebroso. Necesita más de sus toques, estaba desesperada por ello. 

—Sí... Lo deseo tanto... —Responde después de algunas respiraciones rápidas, no sabe qué es lo que ocurrirá y anhela averiguarlo lo antes posible. 

Félix baja lentamente, dejando un rastro de besos en su estómago hasta que su rostro queda a la altura de su ingle. Sus manos sostuvieron sus muslos, clavando las uñas en su carne. MC se sentía excesivamente mojada, temerosa de mostrarse tan urgida hacia la persona que podría devorarla en ese mismo instante. Su primer reflejo fue levantar sus caderas cuando sintió la nariz de Félix rozar su clítoris, la calidez que desprendía su boca la hacía ver las estrellas y aun no estaba tocándola. 

Gimió descaradamente cuando al fin experimentó la humedad de su lengua en sus partes íntimas, el calor que provocó vibraciones en todo su cuerpo. Su lengua iba de un lado a otro, sus dedos separaron sus labios bajos para darse una mejor vista y provocar su entrada cada vez que podía. MC abrió más sus piernas, deseando que él nunca se detuviera. Por otro lado, no tenía que pedírselo, Félix parecía disfrutar su sumisa entrega. Chupó su clítoris un poco más antes de alejarse, mostrando con una expresión completamente sexual la forma en la que los jugos de su coño cubrían parte de su nariz y barbilla, abrillantando levemente su rostro. MC podría jurar que la vista fue suficiente para suplicar ser follada, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Félix reemplazó su lengua por algo más dactilar, presionando con su pulgar la pequeña protuberancia rosada y deleitando su interior con sus dedos largos. Ahora su rostro estaba frente al suyo, dándole la oportunidad de compartir un beso pasional y provocarla aún más. 

—Por favor, toma todo de mí... —Suplica MC, acariciando las mejillas de Félix entre sus manos temblorosas por el éxtasis. 

—Eso es lo que quería oír. 

Antes de que pudiese ocurrir algo más, despierta. 

Su respiración está acelerada, afuera sigue oscuro, ¿qué hora es? Todo sigue igual, tranquilo y silencioso. Traga saliva al notar la humedad entre sus piernas, ese sueño fue demasiado explícito, podría jurar que realmente sucedió. ¿Por qué su pervertida imaginación tuvo que cruzar ese límite? Ahora no podría mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. 

Dio vueltas en la cama, intentando quedarse dormida al ritmo de la respiración de Murphy, quien aún seguía sin despertar después de su accidente. Debería sentir vergüenza por dejarse influenciar de esa manera cuando la vida de su amigo pendía de un hilo, ¡pero nadie controla los sueños! Todo se trataba de un malentendido, sabe que sintió algo extraña después del ritual, como si viera Félix desde una luz distinta. Tal vez sólo estaba agotada mental y físicamente, eso explicaría el porqué de su confusión con él. 

Sus piernas temblaron cuando tocó la fría madera del suelo, necesitaba un vaso de agua. Lo que sea que disminuyera el calor de su cuerpo y que la distrajera lo suficiente para evitar tocarse, porque... ¡Maldición! Está a punto de caer a ese pozo sin fondo, desea evitarlo de manera que no lo lamente en el futuro. Después de todo, sólo se trató de un tonto sueño. 

¿Verdad? 

El vaso de cristal tiembla en su mano, el agua se balancea de lado a lado. Cada detalle su sueño seguía vívido en su mente: el calor de su boca, la forma en la que su lengua se movía para saborearla y su... Oh no, realmente no puede sacarlo de su cabeza. ¿Por qué esas ridiculeces debían pasarle a ella? Quizás si se esconde en el baño pueda... 

—¿MC? 

Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Félix, mojándose con el contenido de su agua sin beber. Parece que la situación empeora cada vez más, intenta limpiarse los restos de líquido con la mano y fracasa miserablemente. Deja el envase de cristal en el fregadero y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada, ahora debe fingir que no soñó con ese mismo rostro entre sus piernas. Toma consciencia de que sólo viste la camiseta negra que él le regaló y sus bragas arruinadas, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de salir de la habitación. 

—¿Qué haces despierta? —Pregunta Félix frotándose la zona alrededor de sus ojos, avanzando hacia ella. Tiene el cabello despeinado y probablemente esa sea la vestimenta más casual que MC ha visto en él, apenas puede despegar la mirada de sus pantalones cortos que dejan ver sus piernas delgadas. 

“Oh no, luce adorable”, piensa ella con desesperación. 

—Tuve una pesadilla. —Miente MC, ocultando su nerviosismo ante su presencia. —Está bien, yo voy a... 

—Estás empapada. 

“Lo sabe”, piensa MC, “¿Soy tan obvia? Oh Merlín, ¿qué le diré ahora? No fue mi intención tener un sueño húmedo ni tampoco pienso así de él, es sólo que... Mentiría si dijera que no quiero ponerme de rodillas ahora mismo”. 

—¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunta ella tontamente, fingiendo inocencia. 

—Estás muy mojada, ¿necesitas que te ayude? 

Para su decepción, Félix toma un par de servilletas y las pasa por la superficie de la camiseta. MC sonríe avergonzada, tartamudeando ante el ligero toque que roza sus pezones endurecidos; toma las manos de Félix, alejándolas de su cuerpo con urgencia. 

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Otra mentira, desearía poder conducir sus manos dentro de sus bragas y que él sea capaz de solucionar esa tonta fantasía. Por supuesto, ese es otro pensamiento sin sentido. Félix es sólo un amigo, un amigo asesino con un aura de peligro inminente. —Creo que mejor vuelvo a la cama. 

—Tienes razón, amanecerá pronto. 

Félix la acompaña hasta su habitación en silencio, MC lo mira de reojo con cada escalón que pasa por sus pies. A juzgar por su expresión, todavía sigue terriblemente dormido, con seguridad puede decir que él no notó nada raro en su reacción. Su imaginación sigue jugándole una mala pasada, aún desea empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo necesita aguantar un poco más, si en la mañana sigue con la necesidad carnal entonces recurrirá a Barnaby para saciarse. 

Se detiene frente a la puerta de su habitación, toma la muñeca de Félix cuando lo ve alejándose hacia su cuarto. Su rostro voltea a verla, todavía con sus ojos medio cerrados y el cabello despeinado; MC pone una mano en su pómulo y se pone en puntas de pie para besar su mejilla. El gesto de cariño provoca que Félix parpadeé varias veces, como si intentara decidir si está soñando o si aquello realmente sucedió. 

—Descansa, Félix. —Murmura MC antes de volver a entrar a su habitación. 

Sólo fue un saludo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Lo haría con cualquiera. Además, obtuvo el beneficio de sentir esa suave piel bajo sus labios, sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad y hacer a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento pecaminoso. 

Vuelve a recostarse al lado de Murphy, desearía hablar tanto con él... Seguramente se reiría por tener sueños húmedos con la peor opción de entre toda su lista de “pretendientes”, e incluso se ofrecería para darle esa liberación que tanto ansía. En su ausencia, intentó contactarse con André para cuidar el departamento vacío, algo que él aceptó a mucha honra y prometió que agregaría un par de prendas nuevas al armario del comentarista. 

Suspira, acomodándose en la cama y mirando al techo. Su cabeza gira hacia un lado para observar al chico dormido, teme que nunca despierte, que Barnaby haya arruinado su vida por ser un imbécil impulso sin consideración. Casi cae de la cama cuando ve a Murphy despertar, respirando agitadamente y colocando una mano sobre su boca. Hasta ahora, eso podría ser lo más inesperado que ha ocurrido en su larga noche. 

—Voy a vomitar. —Anuncia Murphy antes de inclinarse a un lado de la cama y soltar lo poco que contenía su estómago. 

MC se mueve rápidamente hacia él, sobando su espalda con cariño y ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente cuando terminó. Gritó los nombres de Félix y Barnaby para que fueran a socorrerla, ellos tenían mejores habilidades sanadoras que podrían serle útiles. Ninguno tardó mucho en llegar, ambos entendieron el porqué de sus gritos cuando vieron al chico despierto. Ella agitó su varita para limpiar el desastre ocasionado, encender algunas luces y traer un poco de agua fresca. La respiración de Murphy volvía a ser regular, sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero conservaba cierta palidez en la piel de su rostro. 

—¿Estoy en el infierno? —Preguntó Murphy. 

—No, MC está aquí. —Respondió Barnaby, como si la presencia de la chica fuera suficiente para justificarlo. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? 

—Dos años. —Mintió Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—¿¡Qué!? 

—No lo escuches, sólo está bromeando. —Advirtió MC; lanzándole una fea mirada a Barnaby para que se callara. —Llevas dormido un par de días. 

—¿Qué me pasó? 

—Sufriste golpes contundentes en tu cabeza, nada que no sane con el tiempo. —Aseguró Félix. 

—Sí, creo que... Creo que lo recuerdo. —Murphy tomó impulso para sentarse en la cama, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. —¿En dónde estoy? 

—En casa de Félix, él te sanó. —Informó MC, limpiando el sudor frío de su frente y peinando sus cabellos rubios. 

—Félix me sanó y me dejó quedarme aquí mientras que Barnaby intentó aplastarme la cabeza... Si tienes que elegir entre esos dos, escoge a Félix. —Le recomendó Murphy a MC, muy seguro de sí mismo. Sonriendo ante las expresiones que mostraron los presentes; ella se puso completamente roja, Barnaby frunció el ceño y Félix desvió la mirada. 

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Dijo MC entre dientes con una sonrisa incómoda. 

—Mulciber tenía razón, eres hablador. —Masculló Barnaby, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Regresa a tu habitación, yo me encargaré a partir de ahora. —Recomendó Félix, hablándole con calma como si fuera una bestia salvaje. A MC le pareció interesante que él no se mostrara orgulloso o que haya ignorado las palabras de McNully, Barnaby habría demostrado otra clase de reacción si hubiese sido el alabado. 

MC se apartó para que Félix pudiese trabajar con Murphy, observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos desde una esquina de la habitación. Todo parecía estar bien, el comentarista seguiría con sus nauseas por un corto tiempo determinado, hasta que su cuerpo volviera a su capacidad natural. Ella sonrió al ver que su amigo se comportaba tan bien como un niño en su primera visita con el doctor, él le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que podía y ella negaba con la cabeza. 

Félix le indicó con la cabeza que debían salir de la habitación para hablar a solas. Se aseguraron de impedir que Murphy pudiese oír su conversación, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera ante el ambiente de tensión. 

—Tendrás que devolverlo a su hogar. —Susurró Félix en cuanto cerró la puerta. 

—¿Puede quedarse un poco más? Sólo hasta que esté lo suficientemente fuerte. 

—Es muy peligroso, sabes que cualquiera podría llegar de improvisto y reaccionar mal ante la presencia de alguien sin marca tenebrosa. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Murmura MC, apretando los labios. —Lo regresaré a Nueva York por la mañana, me encargaré de encontrar gente que pueda cuidarlo. 

—En serio me gustaría que pueda quedarse, pero... 

—Está bien, Félix. —Aseguró ella en tono tranquilizador. —Comprendo los riesgos, no tienes que preocuparte. 

Permitió que él se marchara de nuevo a su habitación, la vista del reloj le indicó que pronto amanecería, pero ya no tenía deseos de dormir. Antes de que pudiese regresar con Murphy, Barnaby carraspeó desde el otro lado del pasillo para llamar su atención, indicándole con la cabeza que la acompañase. MC bufó, imaginaba que se trataría de alguna tontería como las palabras de McNully respecto a Félix o algo parecido. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó MC, recostando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. 

—Lamento haber lastimado a Murphy. —Las palabras de Barnaby surgieron tan velozmente que fue casi imposible entenderlas, MC tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para repetir la oración varias veces en su cabeza, intentando buscar un rastro de burla o sarcasmo. 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—No, no volveré a repetirlo. 

—¡Tienes sentimientos! —Dijo MC con ternura, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo con cierta sonrisa de burla. —¿O sólo lo haces porque quieres mejorar tu imagen? Félix lleva todas las de ganar. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Félix? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a incluir a Félix en esto? 

—Es sólo un chiste. —Insistió MC, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. 

—Eso espero porque esto sigue siendo mío. —A la vez que Barnaby dijo “esto” bajó una mano para acariciar la entrepierna de la chica, sorprendiéndose al percibir su humedad. —¿Por qué estás tan mojada? 

—¡Siguiente pregunta! ¡Siguiente pregunta! —Chilló MC escandalizada antes de soltar un profundo gemido ante la estimulación que Barnaby comenzó a ofrecerle en sus partes bajas. —Espera, tengo que volver con Murphy... 

—Él puede esperar un poco más, ¿no es así? Merlín, en serio estás empapada aquí abajo... 

Barnaby hizo un ruido de deleite antes de que sintiera su lengua recorrer su labio inferior, MC tomó el cuello de su pijama para demandar un beso más húmedo. Él lo aceptó con entusiasmo, dispuesto a darle todo y voltear el juego a su favor. MC podía sentir el reconocible calor en la zona baja de su vientre, excitándose cada vez más por el toque le ofrecía su liberación. Sus dedos se curvaron en el agarre aterciopelado de sus paredes, los labios de Barnaby buscaron su cuello y la estimulación fue suficiente para hacerla reprimir un grito. 

—Barnaby te sientes tan bien... Oh mi... En serio necesitaba esto... 

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cargado de una sensibilidad desconocida, él la puso rápidamente al borde del precipicio. Un poco más y estaría allí, soltando la atadura de su propio placer. Por un segundo logró olvidar a Murphy y Félix, sólo concentrándose en los dedos de Barnaby y en lo que la hacían sentir. 

—¿Ya estás cerca? —Susurró Barnaby, sus labios rozaban la esquina de su oreja. —Respóndeme, MC. Usa tus palabras. 

—Carajo, sí... No voy a durar mucho tiempo... 

Barnaby siguió presionando sus dedos en su punto g, observando fijamente cada una de sus reacciones y soltando una sonrisa socarrona. MC clavó sus uñas en sus omoplatos, siente que dentro de muy poco explotaría en su mano... Hasta que él deja de tocarla, alejándose muy tranquilo. 

—Eso te pasa por traer a Félix a esta conversación. —Dice Barnaby en un tono malicioso, dándole a entender que no será él quien la ayude a alcanzar su orgasmo esa noche. 

—Eres un idiota. —Farfulla MC antes de volver a su habitación, caminando dando pisotones y con el ceño fruncido. 

Pensar que estuvo tan cerca de saciar esa necesidad sexual, ¿por qué Barnaby tuvo que arruinarlo todo? ¿Ahora estaba celoso? Por favor, fue él quien dejó en claro que nada podía existir entre ellos. Eso sólo le hacía preguntarse qué es lo que buscaba en ella realmente, en algún momento debía ser claro con sus intenciones y dejar de jugar como un niño. Claro que, eso ya es pedir demasiado. 

—Siento que desperté con la peor resaca de la historia. —Comenta Murphy en cuanto ella entra a la habitación. 

—Mañana estarás de regreso en tu departamento, la sensación se volverá más natural. 

—Ven conmigo, aléjate de esta maldita casa. —Las palabras de Murphy salieron con seriedad, ya no se distinguía esa ocasional sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. No puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que él se mostró así, entiende su propuesta, pero sabe que no puede darle la respuesta que desea. 

—No puedo hacer eso, yo... —MC dudó, mirando hacia sus piernas cruzadas y rascándose la rodilla con la uña de su dedo índice. —¿Por qué? Creí que entendías que tengo un deber aquí. 

—Estás en peligro, ¿qué tal si tú estuvieras en mi lugar? Pudieron haberte matado y no creas que no vi la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo, tuve que contenerme para no mandar a tus nuevos amigos a la mierda. —Dijo Murphy; MC acarició su tatuaje, lo había olvidado por completo. —Ellos te van a consumir hasta que no quede nada de ti, no me importa si estás enamorada de Barnaby o Félix... 

—No estoy enamorada de nadie. —Lo interrumpió MC. —¡Y deja de incluir a Félix! Entiendo que creas que me gusta Barnaby, pero Félix está fuera de este juego. 

—¡Da igual! ¿Puedes, por favor, abandonar esta casa del terror? 

—Murphy, ¿podemos discutirlo mañana en Nueva York? Tienes que descansar. 

Él pareció reacio a seguir su recomendación, pero terminó por hacerle caso. Volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda durante la primera media hora hasta que cedió ante su propia debilidad y atrajo a MC a sus brazos. Durmieron fundidos en el contacto del otro, permitiéndose apartar sus problemas hasta que al amanecer cubriera sus cabezas. 

El sueño resulta ser más reparador de lo que esperaba, permite que su mente y su cuerpo descansen después de todo lo que ocurrió. Al principio, todo es negro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo está descansando, tomándose un tiempo para ella misma antes de tener que despertar para ir a Nueva York. Su mente se sumerge en la oscuridad de la joven noche, por fin puede dejar atrás esa pesadilla con Félix. 

Hasta que sus sueños vuelven a traicionarla otra vez. 

Está en el baño de la mansión, más precisamente el que está en el segundo piso, uno de los más grandes. Voltea hacia el espejo a su lado, ve su figura cubierta de sangre y decir que tiene miedo es una mentira cruel. Estira sus manos para desprender la camisa de Félix, roja por aquel líquido carmesí, sus manos pasean por su torso hasta que él toma su rostro para demandar sus labios como su pertenencia. Están sucios, huelen a muerte, pero poco les importa. 

Sin poder recordar cómo sucede, ambos están en la ducha. MC le da la espalda, apoyando sus palmas en la cerámica de la pared, sintiendo cómo la sangre cae hacia el suelo y se combina con el agua que fluye de la regadera. Las manos de Félix recorren cada parte de su cuerpo con una lentitud que es casi una tortura, aprieta sus senos y los masajea por mera provocación, disfrutando la manera en la que ella se retuerce ante sus acciones. 

Félix deposita suaves besos en su cuello, recorriendo un camino hasta llegar a su hombro; entre tanto, una de sus manos se desliza por sus pliegues húmedos, sumergiendo uno de sus dedos, bombeando antes de agregar otro. MC tira su cabeza hacia atrás y mueve sus caderas, buscando una intervención más grande. 

—Félix, quiero sentirte... Por favor, jódeme de una vez, yo... 

—¿Qué necesitas? 

—Yo... Oh Merlín, sabes lo que necesito... Por favor... 

Él toma sus caderas para darse un mejor acceso antes de hundirse en ella, gimiendo al sentir su apretado coño contrayéndose a su alrededor. Sus paredes internas se funden con el toque, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando se deja llevar por una corriente que es imposible de romper. Todo su ser, su voz, su sonrisa, hace que su coño tiemble y se vuelva más resbaladizo. 

—Estás tan apretada, tan apretada para mí. —Gime Félix contra ella, sin dejar de moverse ni disminuir el ritmo. —¿Te gustó verme en toda esa masacre? Sentí como te mojabas cuando la primera gota de sangre tocó mi rostro. 

Ella sólo puede gemir, su cuerpo intenta acostumbrarse a su circunferencia. Sus ojos se abren al igual que su boca, siente que una de las manos abandona sus caderas para deslizarse hacia abajo entre la parte superior de sus muslos. Precisamente en su clítoris, incentivando su orgasmo con movimientos circulares perfectos que la hacen ver las estrellas. Cada empuje sacude su cuerpo, su clítoris apenas puede resistir la sobreestimulación, su coño se aferra alrededor de su eje... 

—MC, ¡despierta! 

Abre los ojos, el sol entra por la ventana. Siente el ardor en su rostro y la confusión por su nuevo estado, ¿por qué...? Mira en todas direcciones hasta recaer en la presencia de Murphy. Él la observa con calma, dando la impresión de pasar por alto lo que ella estaba soñando hace tan sólo unos segundos. 

—¿¡Por qué me despertaste!? —Chilla apretando los dientes. 

—¿Por qué me hablas así? Barnaby y Félix quieren que bajes a desayunar con ellos. —Explicó Murphy confundido por su actitud, señalando la bandeja que los elfos le llevaron con el desayuno que acababa de terminar hace poco. —¿Te sientes bien? 

—Oh Merlín, mi vida es una mierda. —Maldijo MC, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. —Iré a cambiarme, te acompañaré a tu casa en cuanto termine de comer. 

Toma su ropa y se encierra en el baño de la habitación, la cantidad de agua que arroja sobre su rostro podría resultar excesiva para cualquiera. En un día normal consideraría tomarse una ducha, pero ahora... No, definitivamente comenzará a usar la tina. 

Bajó volando las escaleras, exigiría respuestas de un modo u otro. Si Félix le lanzó un encantamiento o si alguien le estaba jugando una broma pesada, todo eso se acabaría en ese mismo instante. No podía evitar entrecerrar sus ojos al verlos charlar tan tranquilos en la cocina; “bastardos”, pensaba con odio. Uno de ellos definitivamente debía estar involucrado en aquellas pesadillas sexuales. 

—Lamentamos interrumpir tu sueño reparador, pero ya te estabas excediendo... —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, llevándose una taza de café a los labios. 

—Oh, tú sabes tanto sobre mis sueños, ¿no es así? —Espetó MC, sentándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. 

Barnaby y Félix intercambian una mirada confusa. 

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? —Cuestionó MC, elevando las piernas sobre la silla para cruzarlas y mirándolos con algo de sospecha. Ellos asintieron, sin borrar su expresión de desconcierto ante lo que parecía ser una mala mañana para ella. —¿Alguno de ustedes se está metiendo con mis sueños? Porque si es así quiero que se detengan ahora mismo. 

—Dudo que eso sea posible. —Responde Barnaby, tomando una tostada y untándola de mantequilla. —¿Alguno sabe qué sucede cuando mezclas siete shots de whisky de dragón con una taza de café? Porque pienso averiguarlo ahora mismo. 

—No, no, no cambies el tema. —Protesta MC. —¡Hablen! Sé que uno de ustedes está relacionado con esos sueños extraños que estoy teniendo. 

—Nadie te está haciendo nada, MC. —Asegura Félix con tranquilidad. —Tal vez sólo estás estresada, ¿qué es lo que exactamente estás soñando? 

—Oh, te encantaría saberlo, ¿verdad? 

—De acuerdo, estás actuando igual que una loca. —Interrumpe Barnaby. —No puedes culparnos por todo, ¡somos inocentes! 

—¿Entonces por qué estoy soñando que-? Olvídenlo, desayunemos en paz. —Dice MC con las mejillas rojas, llevándose una taza de té a los labios para contener la información que amenaza con salir de su boca. 

Por unos minutos el desayuno transcurre en silencio y en moderada calma, MC mira todo el tiempo hacia abajo para desviar sus miradas el mayor tiempo posible. Claro que su acción tiene una desventaja, pasa por alto la forma en la que Barnaby la mira: con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de concentración potente. El infierno vuelve a desatarse cuando, muy de a poco, los ojos de Barnaby se abren como platos y sonríe. 

—¡Tuviste un sueño húmedo! 

Félix y MC escupen el contenido de sus tazas al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Barnaby! —Regaña Félix. —Eso no es apropiado, déjala en paz. 

—Sí, cállate Barnaby. —Masculla MC entre una seguidilla de toses, los colores suben a su rostro y se vuelven más notorios. 

—¡Pero es cierto! —Exclama Barnaby, divertido por la situación que parece cobrar sentido cada vez más. —Mírala, está roja de la vergüenza. 

—Porque dices tonterías. —Contraatacó MC. 

—Sé sincera, ¿con quién soñaste? ¿Te hizo acabar? —Pregunta Barnaby, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante en la mesa. —No omitas los detalles sucios. 

—Ya terminé de desayunar. —Anuncia MC, prácticamente saltando de la silla para correr escaleras arriba para resguardarse en la compañía segura de Murphy. 

—Eres un idiota, Barnaby. —Dijo Félix, negando con la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué? Sé que te encantaría saberlo. —Barnaby siguió bromeando, pero notó una molestia diferente en los ojos de su amigo. Normalmente él lo miraría sin darle mucha importancia a su comportamiento infantil, ahora mostraba una expresión de molestia genuina. Algo poco común que se convirtió en una señal de alarma. —¿Sucede algo? 

—Olvídalo, es una pérdida de tiempo discutir contigo. —Murmuró Félix entre dientes. —Iré a trabajar. 

—Félix, ¡espera! ¿Qué te sucede? Sé que mi broma fue algo tonta, pero... 

—Déjalo así, Barnaby. 

Barnaby se quedó sin palabras ante la inesperada actitud de Félix, ¿por qué lo trató así? A lo largo de su relación ha soportado peores suplicios que una insignificante discusión en el desayuno. Todos parecían actuar extraño esa mañana, al punto que comienza a pensar que se perdió algo importante. Si no fuera una locura, creería que algo sucede entre MC y Félix, pero aquella posibilidad era una estupidez. Es decir... No, todo está bien. Hablará luego con él, tienen la confianza suficiente para resolver cualquier inconveniente. 

Mientras tanto, MC no esperó un segundo más para regresar a Nueva York con Murphy. Tiró de su silla de ruedas hacia el elevador del edificio, los espejos a su alrededor reflejaban su rostro pensativo y distante. Aún tenía mucho que charlar con el comentarista, ¿seguiría con esa idea de abandonar la mansión Rosier? Una locura, debe estar allí para juntar información sobre las movidas de los magos tenebrosos. En todo ese tiempo, lo ha hecho bastante bien, ha mantenido felices a los miembros de la Orden. Aunque, ¿qué ha hecho la Orden del Fénix por ella? Darle problemas, poner en peligro a la gente que ama. No es como si vivir con Félix y Barnaby fuera una solución mejor para llevar una vida tranquila. 

Volvió a empujar la silla de Murphy cuando el ascensor alcanzó el último piso, a unos centímetros de la puerta se detuvo en seco. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Murphy, extrañado porque dejaron de moverse. 

—Tal vez hay algo que no te comenté... —Respondió MC con una expresión de culpa. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Quizás... Yo le escribí a alguien para que cuide tu casa mientras estabas recuperándote. 

—¿Y? 

—Esa persona es... 

—¡MI PERRA! —Grita André Egwu con alegría, abriendo la puerta de par en par, saltando a los brazos del comentarista que se retuerce de dolor ante el contacto. —Creí que estabas muerto. 

—Desearía estar muerto. —Protestó Murphy. —Te juro que si tocaste algo de mi ropa voy a... 

—Mejor entremos... —Animó MC, intentando calmar el humor del chico en silla de ruedas. 

—Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para hacer remodelaciones. —Comentaba André mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por sus amigos. —En serio Murphy, ¿qué son estás decoraciones? Fotografías con gente famosa, balones de quidditch con autógrafos, debes tener el ego por las nubes. 

—Discúlpame por mostrar el fruto de mi trabajo. —Dijo Murphy con sarcasmo, desplazándose hacia la nevera. —¡Perra! ¡Tocaste mi licor! 

—Lo guardé, parásito. —Atacó André con un gesto desdeñoso. —Está en ese mueble de al lado. 

—¿Algo más que deba saber? 

—Encontré éstas. —Respondió André, levantando unas esposas de peluche y agitándolas en el aire. 

Murphy gruñó y empezó a perseguir al chico por las inmediaciones del departamento, sacudiendo su varita para intentar tomar venganza por avergonzarlo frente a MC. Entre tanto esta escena ocurría, ella los observaba de pie con algo de curiosidad, ¿quién diría que llevaban esa clase de relación? André seguía siendo ese chico colorido y alegre, que había tomado una posición de amigo que constantemente molestaba por diversión. Inclinó su pecho sobre el mueble de la cocina, tirando sus caderas hacia atrás y clavando sus codos en el marfil; el ruido de la infantil discusión era suficiente para alejar la horrible conversación de esa mañana. 

—Fue agradable tener noticias tuyas después de tanto tiempo, MC. —Comentó André después de corretear, colocándose de pie frente a ella en la isla de la cocina. —¿En dónde te has metido todos estos años? Nadie supo nada de ti después de la graduación; por cierto, esa falda es preciosa. 

—Tuve que tomarme un tiempo para mí misma. —Contestó MC, sin deseos de dar demasiada información sobre sus problemas. Quizás era muy pronto para comentarle sobre su depresión cuando terminó con Barnaby, el compromiso fallido con Bill y... Bueno, toda su vida en general. 

—Asumí que estarías casada con Barnaby Lee. 

—Él ya estaba casado... 

—Mierda, es verdad. Aunque nada de eso importa, existe el divorcio. —Dijo André guiñándole de forma pícara un ojo. 

—Estoy feliz siendo soltera. —Contestó con una sonrisa, ¿le quedaba otra opción? 

—¡Igual que McNully! Que agradable coincidencia. 

—Cállate, André. —Bufó Murphy, haciendo flotar el periódico para tomarlo en el aire, moviendo su silla de ruedas para quedarse al lado de la chica. Las enormes hojas del diario “El Profeta” lo volvieron casi invisible a los ojos de André, comprendiendo que sólo leía para esconderse de él. 

—¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia, Egwu? —Preguntó MC con amabilidad. André le sonrió y movió en círculos su varita para traer a la mesa una serie de bocetos con diseños de moda muy modernos. 

—He estado en París, tengo un estudio allí. —Explicó el chico con entusiasmo. —El negocio marcha bien, incluso con todo este asunto de la guerra. 

—Sí, eso es... Complicado. —MC se congeló cuando sintió que la mano derecha de Murphy recorría la piel de su muslo, decidió callar para saber a dónde se dirigía todo eso. 

—Es en momentos como este cuando comprendemos la importancia de la moda. 

Cuando André iniciaba su monólogo sobre la importancia del buen vestir, nada podía detenerlo. Estaba tan distraído hablando sobre los diferentes tipos de telas, que ignoró las mejillas sonrojadas de MC y como ella se mordía el labio. Murphy siguió subiendo su mano hasta tocar la tela de sus bragas, pasando un dedo sobre sus pliegues y sonriendo detrás del periódico que cubría su rostro. 

Los dedos de Murphy encontraron su camino hasta su sensible clítoris, sólo tocándolo superficialmente, MC reaccionó tirando sus caderas hacia atrás como una señal para que continuara. Tuvo que contenerse para no gemir cuando sintió el primer dedo entrar, la situación era peligrosa y aquello sólo la hacía mojarse más. 

—¿Entonces prefieres el lino o la franela? —Preguntó MC, sintiendo que se derretía en esa misma mesa por su propio descaro. 

Un segundo dedo, ahora ambos se curvan en su interior con más entusiasmo. Murphy parece haber tomado bien su predisposición y está dispuesto a compensarla por eso, frotando furiosamente sus partes privadas. La imaginación de MC comienza a traicionarla, desearía que él tenga su cara entre sus muslos, sus dientes raspando contra su piel mientras que su aliento caliente la hace suplicar por más y más. Murphy no desaceleró el ritmo, sintiéndose excesivamente caliente por el espectáculo que ella le estaba brindando. Cada empuje de sus dedos hacía que respirar se convirtiera en una tarea excesivamente ardua, logrando que la dicha se concentrara en su núcleo palpitante, él sabía cómo encontrar ese dulce punto oculto. 

—Traje un poco de mi colección, ¡deberías probártela! —Chilló André, dándole palmadas a la mesa. 

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó ofuscada MC, luchando consigo misma para no sacarlo a patadas del departamento al notar que Murphy sacó su mano. 

—Necesito ver a alguien con buen cuerpo modelando mis creaciones. 

Ella caminó con evidente malhumor hacia la habitación de Murphy, donde André le indicó que allí la esperarían un par de vestidos de coctel con distintas singularidades. En otro momento habría aceptado encantada sentirse igual que una modelo parisina, pero Egwu interrumpió un momento bastante acalorado que estaba ansiosa por continuar. 

Mientras luchaba por subir el cierre del vestido, a sus oídos llegó la conversación lejana entre Murphy y André. 

—Entonces, ¿qué hay entre ella y tú? —Pregunta André. 

—Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo... 

—¿Qué? 

—Haces esto cada vez que vienes, intentas emparejarme con una chica, lograr que me establezca y nunca funciona. 

—De acuerdo, escucha. —Insiste André en un tono confiable. —Te veo aparecer de la nada con ella y sin ninguna explicación, ¿qué más quieres que piense? MC me escribió diciéndome lo que te pasó, que te estuvo cuidando y parece preocuparse por ti. 

—Es sólo una amiga. 

—¿Ya te la cogiste? 

—Es... Yo... Quiero decir, tal vez... ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esta conversación? —Tartamudeó Murphy. —Tengo sexo todo el tiempo con todo el mundo. 

—¿La dejaste dormir en tu cama? 

—Irrelevante. 

—¿Le preparaste el desayuno? 

—Sólo fue un café y... 

—Te hará bien abrir tu corazón a alguien más, estoy harto de verte en escándalos y prostitutas por tu poco autocontrol. 

—André... Nosotros no jugamos ese juego. —El tono de Murphy está cargado de cierto pesimismo, como si hubiese aceptado su destino. —Sé que esto es una locura porque soy increíblemente irresistible y encantador, pero ella está interesada en alguien más. Probablemente Barnaby Lee o Félix Rosier, ha estado pasando tiempo con ellos. 

—Sabía que vi algo en sus ojos cuando habló sobre Barnaby. —Aseguró André con orgullo. —Por otro lado, ¿Félix Rosier? Recuerdo esa cursi historia de amor inconclusa que tuvieron en Hogwarts cuando eran jóvenes, es un fuerte rival si deseas conquistarla. 

—Por un demonio, ya te dije que no quiero tener nada con ella. 

MC salió de la habitación haciendo todo el ruido posible para que ellos acabaran su conversación, quería darles la impresión de no haber escuchado nada. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que enfrentarse a charlas ajenas? Aunque, técnicamente, estaba incluida en el tema. Lo mejor sería mantener silencio, por muchas ganas que tuviera de abrazar a Murphy. Él seguía siendo su pilar de estabilidad, el hecho de que la viera como una amiga más era un alivio. 

—Tengo problemas con el cierre. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente, notando que ellos intentaban ocultar los restos de su privada conversación. 

—Yo te ayudo. —Se ofreció Murphy. 

—Hacia arriba, Murphy. —Indicó MC cuando sintió que él bajaba el cierre. 

—Cierto, lo siento. —Murphy soltó una risa nerviosa, negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de pasarse una mano por su cabello. —Estoy distraído, iré al baño un momento. 

Después de que Murphy abandonó la escena, André tomó su lugar vacío para comprobar cómo se veía el atuendo en su inexperta modelo. La observó detalladamente de arriba abajo, inspeccionado los bolados de la tela y la forma en la que caía; luego de un rato, soltó un suspiró y la miró a los ojos. 

—Sólo quiero que mi amigo enderece su vida. 

—Ya es un adulto, André. —Dijo ella con algo de pena, haciendo una mueca ante su justificada preocupación. —Sé que quieres lo mejor para él. 

—Gracias por cuidarlo y contactarme, sé que parece estar molesto con mi presencia, pero así nos comportamos entre nosotros. 

—Es bueno saberlo. —MC le guiñó un ojo cuando distinguieron el sonido inconfundible de la silla de ruedas de Murphy, por ahora dejarían ciertos temas en la incertidumbre. 

Le permitieron a André un par de horas para que pudiese tomarse un tiempo libre, luego sería él quien estuviera encima de Murphy a cada segundo para vigilar su bienestar. Mientras tanto, pasarían un poco de tiempo disfrutando la presencia del otro. Con todo el ajetreo de su recuperación, ninguno de los tuvo un momento para decir lo mucho que extrañaron esos sutiles instantes de confianza. 

Murphy estaba sentado en el sillón, las piernas de MC estaban sobre las suyas y ella escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ambos se tomaban las manos en silencio. El comentarista de quidditch cerró los ojos, simplemente apreciando la oportunidad de calma antes de que saliera volando por la ventana. 

—Creí que morirías. —Murmura MC sin moverse de su posición. 

—Necesitarás más para librarte de mí. 

—Tal vez me odies por esto, pero asesiné a quienes te lastimaron. 

Murphy cerró los ojos, el momento de paz se había terminado. 

—¿En serio? Porque podría jurar que Barnaby sigue vivo. —Dice entre dientes, MC logra escucharlo. 

—Él es útil, sigue siendo relevante para la investigación de la Orden. 

—Claro, no es como si tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que te lo estás follando. 

—Nada de eso importa ya, Félix te sanó y... 

—Y ahora hablamos de Félix. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Murphy? —Pregunta MC, levantando su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. 

—Nada, ignórame. 

—¿Es por tu propuesta? Ya te dije que no puedo abandonar esa mansión. 

Murphy la interrumpió con un beso, uno un tanto diferente. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cintura, la otra sostuvo su rostro, no se molestó en tocar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. MC pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de sus labios. No hubo lengua, ni la propuesta de ir más allá, sólo un sentimiento difuso sin explicación. 

—Creo que el golpe afectó tu cabeza. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. 

—Mira quien habla, ¿en serio me dejaste tocarte frente a André? 

—En mi defensa, tuve una mala noche. —MC resopló, recostándose sobre el sillón y mirando las luces del techo. —¿Prometes no burlarte? 

—Lo intentaré. 

Ella procedió a contarle sus perturbadoras pesadillas, haciendo injerencias entre la relación que debía tener con la ceremonia de la marca tenebrosa, exponiendo todas sus preocupaciones al creer que alguien más debía estar torturándola desde las sombras. Murphy escuchaba atentamente, reservándose sus verdaderos pensamientos ante la anécdota de su amiga. ¿Por qué no le impresionaba que MC haya tenido sueños eróticos con Félix? Era tan obvio, siempre caería en una red antes de darse el golpe final contra la realidad. Intentándolo ver desde una perspectiva imparcial, a ella le convenía enredarse con Rosier antes que con Barnaby, por una cuestión de seguridad y estabilidad. 

Se sentía igual que esa noche hace muchos años, en su baile de graduación. MC bailaba con él como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, haciéndolo reír y disfrutando de su momento; Murphy se había guardado sus comentarios sobre la relación que ella tenía con Barnaby, ¿por qué seguir involucrándose con alguien casado? ¿Tanto lo amaba? Nunca pudo entenderlo, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos mancillaran la relación. Aunque luego los viera abrazándose en medio del Gran Comedor, bailando muy de cerca y dándose besos ocasionales. 

¿Quién era él para decirle qué hacer? MC era adulta, podía decidir su destino por su cuenta. Si deseaba comenzar un lío amoroso con dos magos tenebrosos entonces sería su problema, se supone que sabe lo que hace. Como su amigo, su deber es darle un consejo que ella puede optar por ignorar o aceptar, nada más que hacer. Aun así... Sentía algo extraño surgiendo de su pecho, sabía que André se convertiría en un problema con sus monólogos sobre el amor y consolidarse en una relación seria. 

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué su corazón lloraba de dolor? Lleno de sentimientos con los cuales emprende una batalla que jamás ganará sin importar cuanto lo intente. Es una locura, ella nunca influenció tanto en su vida. Es decir, claro que todavía pinta las uñas de sus pulgares para darse buena suerte antes de comentar un partido importante, ¡pero eso es un tema aparte! 

—¿Quieres un consejo? —Preguntó Murphy con una sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección todo su lío interno, ella asintió reincorporándose para verlo bien. —Compra un vibrador, antes de cometer una estupidez por un tonto sueño. 

—¡Murphy! No voy a intentar nada con Félix, en serio no lo veo de esa manera. —Insistió MC con sus mejillas rojas. —Además, ya tengo suficientes problemas con Barnaby. 

—Es mejor asegurarse. 

Después de unas últimas indicaciones rápidas a André para seguir cuidando la salud de Murphy, MC regresó a la mansión Rosier. Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba en el espesor de los árboles, disfrutando el crujir bajo sus pies y la brisa del bosque. La manija de la puerta se desplazó en un rotundo silencio, estaba a punto de dar su grito habitual para anunciar su llegada cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrir su boca. Tuvo suerte de no reaccionar agresivamente, su asaltante sólo era Barnaby. 

—Mérula está aquí, toma la poción. —Susurró Barnaby, tendiéndole una botella de poco tamaño. 

MC tragó el contenido, jamás se acostumbraría a ese sabor tan desagradable y repulsivo. Por suerte le toma un par de segundos cambiar al cuerpo de otra persona, incluso nota que la marca tenebrosa sigue allí, parece que la ayuda de Félix funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba. Quiso seguirlo escaleras arriba, pero su impulso de curiosidad fue más más fuerte, por lo que terminó caminando en puntas de pie hacia la conversación que se mantenía en la cocina a pesar de las protestas susurrantes de Barnaby. 

Se asomó para ver el interior de la cocina, Mérula se encontraba sentada tomando té y Félix estaba de pie, levemente apoyado sobre la mesada que tanto solía proteger. Barnaby tiró de su brazo varias veces, pero incluso él terminó por ceder ante su propio interés. Procuraron no hacer el más mínimo ruido, siendo el apoyo del otro en su espionaje. 

—Escuché que el collar de ópalos malditos que Barnaby le dio a Draco acabó en las manos equivocadas. —Dijo Mérula. —Lastimó a una tal Katie Bell. 

—Una tragedia, por suerte sigue viva. —Respondió Félix pensativo. —Draco debería seguir concentrándose con nuestro pasaje. 

—¿Qué pasaje? —Le preguntó MC a Barnaby apenas emitiendo un sonido, él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que permaneciera en silencio. 

—No entiendo por qué siguen poniendo a niños en misiones tan importantes... —Comentó Mérula con desdén. 

—Voldemort sólo lo hace para humillar a Lucius Malfoy, es su culpa haber fallado en conseguir la profecía. 

—Tú lo habrías hecho mejor. —Mérula usó otro tono de voz, uno más confidente y seguro de sí mismo, también le lanzó una mirada enigmática que MC supo interpretar muy bien. 

—¡Le está coqueteando! —Susurró MC, espantada ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. 

—Es asqueroso. —Concordó Barnaby. 

—Tenía que quedarme para cuidar al pequeño Barnaby, su abuela tuvo ciertos inconvenientes y alguien más debía hacerse cargo en su ausencia. —Explicó Félix con una sonrisa leve. — Aunque sé que lo habría hecho mejor que Lucius si hubiese tenido la oportunidad. 

—Nada de eso es tu responsabilidad, sino fuera por él podrías haber matado a Alastor Moody de una vez por todas. 

—Todas las venganzas llevan su tiempo, ese hombre parece empeñado en verme muerto al igual que Evan. 

—Todavía recuerdo tu ceremonia de iniciación... —Dijo Mérula, poniéndose de pie con elegancia y caminando hacia Félix hasta pararse frente a él, apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros que podrían ser rotos por el más mínimo movimiento. —Tu boggart era Alastor, amenazándote con matarte al igual que lo hizo con Evan... 

Félix no contestó, tampoco demostró ninguna expresión ante sus palabras. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Mérula puso sus manos en su pecho, acercando cada vez más su rostro al suyo y sin borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad que la caracterizaba. 

—Entonces lanzaste “ridikkulus” y Alastor se convirtió en un cadáver... —Siguió Mérula. —Siempre creí que era muy interesante que te pareciera gracioso verlo muerto. 

MC no tenía muy en claro que la impulsó a irrumpir la escena, pero si tardaba en interferir entonces ella lo besaría y Félix parecía dispuesto a corresponderle porque sí. Así que, haciendo a un lado su pensamiento racional, entró a la cocina haciendo todo el escándalo posible, disfrutando de verlos apartarse ante su llegada. 

—¿Qué tal? Acabo de llegar, tuve un muy agotador día... ¡Oh, no sabía que había alguien más aquí! Tú eres quien nos visitó la última vez. —Dijo MC tontamente; dejó que se viera la marca tenebrosa que Félix grabó en su brazo. —¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Siempre es bueno tener a otra mujer en la casa. 

—No, yo... Ya me voy. —Anunció Mérula, algo frustrada por su interrupción. —Nos vemos después, Félix. 

—¡Vuelve pronto! —Saludó MC con una sonrisa falsa. 

Barnaby hizo su aparición en la cocina en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, arrancándole las palabras de la boca a MC. Lo cierto era que ambos luchaban con el otro por hacer cientos de preguntas ante lo que atestiguaron, ¿Félix iba a permitir que Mérula lo besara? ¿Por qué ella iba a besarlo? ¿Desde cuándo algo así es posible? ¿Tenían una relación a sus espaldas? 

—Ibas a dejar que esa perra te bese. —Protestó Barnaby. 

—¿Me estaban espiando? —Preguntó Félix con evidente molestia. 

—¡Lo estás admitiendo! —Exclamó MC. 

—Nada de lo que pudo pasar en esta cocina les incumbe. —Dijo Félix. 

—Es como si... Eres un pájaro que despliega sus alas hacia su primer vuelo. —Bromeó Barnaby, dándole golpes suaves al brazo de Félix. —Sólo que estás volando con un águila que podría sacarte los ojos. 

—No lo animes, Barnaby. —Dijo MC. 

—Mérula es una maldita, sólo se te acerca por tu posición. —Barnaby adoptó un tono más serio, casi protector. 

—Gracias por cuidarme, mamá. —Respondió Félix con sarcasmo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. —Ya es tarde, cenen sin mí. 

Félix abandonó la sala, dejándolos hablando solos. MC no pensaba quedarse así, clavada en la incertidumbre de aquel beso que nunca sucedió. ¿Cómo es que Félix pudo quedarse parado y permitir algo semejante? Él no pensaba con claridad, aquello era evidente por sí mismo. ¿Mérula fue capaz de ganarse su corazón o sólo quería usarla para satisfacer algún deseo reprimido? 

Abandonó a Barnaby para correr detrás de Félix, tomándolo por sorpresa en la habitación con la piscina donde solían tener un entrenamiento algo violento y eficiente a largo plazo. Tomó su brazo, deteniéndolo en el lugar, Félix le dirigió la misma mirada de hartazgo que le brindó a Barnaby hace muy poco. Por supuesto que ella no se dejaría vencer, tenía mucho para decir. 

—¿Sólo te vas a ir? —Preguntó MC con incredulidad. 

—¿Por qué me hacen un escándalo? ¿Recuerdan que esta sigue siendo mi casa? 

—Estamos protegiéndote, creí que quedó claro. 

Félix dejó escapar una carcajada; incluso así, MC no podía enojarse realmente con él. Eran pocos los momentos en los que lo veía reír de manera natural, era una lástima que ahora lo hiciera como un mero gesto para burlarse. Concentrada en su sonrisa de dientes perfectos, ella pasó por alto que el efecto de la poción estaba desapareciendo muy velozmente. 

—¿Protegerme? —Repite Félix, sin borrar su sonrisa. 

—Que ingrato eres, espero que seas consciente de ello. 

—No voy a agradecerles por impedirme besar a Mérula. 

—¡Ibas a besarla! —Exclamó MC. 

Sin pensarlo, empujó a Félix al interior de la piscina. No actuando racional, pero tampoco le interesaba mostrarse de otro modo ante él. Seguían siendo los mismos amigos que se conocen desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué fingir? Debió saber que actuaría así, además se lo merecía. Ella también saltó directo al agua, manteniéndose en pie mientras lo observaba imitarla y peinar su cabello mojado. 

—Muy maduro de tu parte, imagino que así sueles resolver tus discusiones. —Comentó Félix, pasándose una mano por el rostro empapado. Por la distancia, MC notó que aún tenía pequeñas gotas de agua sobre sus pestañas, la iluminación acuática les daba un brillo como de perlas. 

—Suelo tener mejores opciones, esto es lo último que se me ocurrió. 

—¿Por qué haces esto realmente? 

MC sonrió y levantó sus hombros, mentiría si le diera una razón cualquiera. Ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de decirle el porqué de sus acciones tan erráticas. 

—No lo sé, supongo que intento protegerte de la misma manera en la que tú lo haces conmigo, aunque mi trabajo es muy malo. —Dijo MC después de pensarlo unos segundos. —Eres la única persona que me ha tratado como un ser humano decente, cuidas de mí, me enseñas cosas nuevas, me escuchas y tienes en cuenta mi opinión, así que intento regresarte el favor. 

—¿Arrojándome al agua? 

—En serio soy muy mala reaccionando bajo presión. 

Félix sonrió, estiró sus manos hacia ella y la ayudó a quitarse los mechones mojados que se pegaron a su rostro. De un momento a otro, sus manos se quedaron allí, como si supiera que había cruzado un límite del cual ahora temía regresar. Ambos se miraron, siendo conscientes de su verdadera posición; MC sentía que su corazón se aceleraba como las alas de un colibrí, ¿qué debía hacer? Si se involucraba con él entonces estaría arrojándose a ciegas sobre un colchón de espinas, ¿qué dijo Murphy? Que no cometiera tonterías por un estúpido sueño sin sentido. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para tomar su siguiente decisión, Félix apartó las manos de su rostro y se alejó. Una acción que dejó confundida, esperaba que él hiciera algo más, ¿por qué está nadando hacia la escalera de la piscina? ¿por qué le da la espalda? 

—Félix, espera... —Tartamudeó MC, nadando hacia él. —Es... Creí que... 

—¿Esperabas un beso? —Dice Félix, mirándola por sobre su hombro. —Deberías pedírselo a Barnaby, te escuché muy cercana a él cuando Murphy despertó. 

Sin decir nada más, abandona la habitación. MC cierra sus ojos antes de darle un golpe al agua que la rodea, salpicando en todas direcciones, había olvidado por completo lanzar un hechizo de silencio cuando fue a la habitación de Barnaby después de hablar con Félix en el pasillo. ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? Actuó tan tranquilo, mostrándose ajeno a lo ocurrido entre ellos... Sintió la necesidad de disculparse, pero no sabía muy bien cómo. No tenía ninguna relación con Barnaby, sólo era un poco de sexo casual sin consecuencias... O lo era. Además, sólo recurrió a él para saciar un poco de esa ansia sexual que le provocó soñar con Félix. ¡Bastardo desagradecido! Si se hubiese detenido a escucharla en lugar de irse... 

Se arrastró hacia fuera de la piscina, sacudiéndose para dejar escapar parte del agua. No quería darle una mala impresión a Félix, es sólo que... Esperen, a él no debería de incumbirle su vida privada. Estuvo a unos segundos de besar a Mérula, incluso podría volver a hacerlo cuando estuvieran a solas y sin interrupciones. Perdía su tiempo en complicarse con sus tonterías amorosas, estaba bien disfrutando su sexualidad para tener que detenerse por la opinión del perfecto Rosier. 

Regresó con Barnaby, todavía empapada y de mal humor. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tomó una botella de whisky, agitándola por sobre su cabeza como si fuera un premio que se le entrega a un perro que se ha portado bien. 

—¿Quieres ir a Nueva York? 

Definitivamente necesitaba ese descanso. Perdió la cuenta de todas las botellas que ordenaron, pero se estaba divirtiendo como nunca y le funcionaba bien para olvidar lo que ocurrió con Félix en la piscina. Ambos bailaban, saltaban, se desprendían de todo lo que los ataba en el mundo exterior. ¿Qué discoteca era esa? Ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre, sólo buscaron la más alocada, una que no estuviera relacionada con el trabajo de Barnaby como mago tenebroso. 

—¡Esta fue una buena idea! —Gritó Barnaby. —Merlín, en serio tengo que llamar a un amigo para que nos acompañe. 

—¡Mientras más gente mejor! —Concordó MC. 

Con un movimiento disimulado de su varita, Barnaby conjuró un patronus con forma de Kneazle que revoloteó entre el tumulto de personas que lo ignoraron al creer que sólo era un efecto de las luces del club nocturno. MC soltó una carcajada ante la adrenalina de usar la magia rodeado de muggles, se abalanzó hacia los brazos del chico y lo besó sin pudor, disfrutando de tener un momento a solas donde nadie podía arruinar la diversión. 

El sabor de su vodka era embriagante, nublaba todos sus sentidos. Podía saborear el vodka, temía emborracharse aún más por sólo mezclar su lengua con la suya, ¿siquiera era posible? Gracias a Merlín que supo marcar un límite con él o sino estaría metida hasta la cabeza de su esencia prohibida. Habría seguido besándolo si no fuera por esas tortuosas ganas de ir al baño, Barnaby la aseguró que podría esperarla mientras él buscaba un cigarrillo. Olvidó especificar qué clase de cigarrillo buscaba, pero no quiso preguntar. 

Se arrastró a tropiezos para buscar el baño, la fila era largamente tortuosa. Unas risas llamaron su atención, un par de chicos jóvenes se reía de alguien que vomitaba, cuando se acercó para ver mejor la escena el corazón se le detuvo. Corrió hacia el hombre que parecía completamente perdido en sus sentidos, su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba frío, alguien debió haberlo drogado o... 

—¿Bill? Bill, ¿me escuchas? —Llamó MC, palmeando su rostro. Les lanzó una mala mirada al grupo de chicos que reía, provocando que se marcharan algo avergonzados por su actitud. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? 

—¿MC? ¿Eres tú? 

—Sí, soy yo. —Afirmó MC preocupada, ayudándolo a sentarse contra la pared y arrodillándose frente a él. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—Los persiguen... Vieron a Barnaby entrar y... Soltaron la alarma... 

—Escucha, tienes que decirme si alguien te drogó o si te lanzaron un hechizo. 

—Hechizo... —Murmuró Bill. —No vi... A mi atacante. 

—¿Quién más está aquí? 

—Charlie... Alastor... Hay más... 

—Está bien, yo... 

—Luces muy bonita. 

La mente de MC queda en blanco, no está segura si se debe a las palabras de Bill o al alcohol. En lugar de decir algo, aparta los mechones naranjas de su rostro pálido, pasando su varita por todo su cuerpo para intentar disminuir el dolor del hechizo. 

—Gracias. —Murmura en respuesta, sólo Bill podía ocasionarle un revoltijo mental en el peor momento posible. Se supone que debería buscar ayuda o contactar con Barnaby, en su lugar está arrodillada frente al hombre que todavía provoca mariposas en su estómago cuando se queda mucho tiempo mirándolo. 

—Siempre has sido muy hermosa. 

—Comienzo a pensar que el hechizo está afectando tu cerebro. 

Alguien la toma del brazo, cuando levanta su mano para atacar, Félix la detiene. Está agitado, con las mangas de su camisa subidas hasta sus codos. ¿En qué momento llegó? Al menos está solo, aunque eso signifique la ausencia de Barnaby pueda llegar a ser peligrosa. 

—Nos tenemos que ir. 

—Tengo que quedarme, Bill está herido... 

Con un movimiento rápido Rosier apuntó a Bill, su varita desprendió una suave tonalidad turquesa. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho, funcionó para que él recuperase una respiración más natural y su rostor tomase color nuevamente. 

—Estará bien, ahora vamos. —Insistió Félix. 

Barnaby se unió a ellos en poco tiempo, cojeando un poco. Los tres se arrastraron entre la multitud de personas, esquivando a los muggles que bailaban y con sus ojos puestos en cualquier varita que pudiese llegar a alzarse contra ellos. La cantidad de gente no disminuyó en cuanto abandonaron el club nocturno, tuvieron que caminar entre desconocidos que no ayudaban en su paranoia. 

—Tenemos que buscar algún callejón vacío, así podremos aparecer en casa y... —Félix se detuvo en seco, mirando más allá de la multitud, en dirección al otro lado de la calle. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Está aquí. 

—¿Quién? ¿Quién está aquí? —Dice MC. 

—MC llévate a Barnaby, iré luego a buscarlos. —Ordena Félix, cruzando hacia el otro de la avenida sin mirar hacia atrás. 

Ambos se miraron espantados, ¡todos debían regresar a su lugar seguro! Corría peligro si se dejaba distraer de esa manera. Con dificultad siguieron sus pasos, el tobillo de Barnaby se veía hinchado y apenas podía apoyar el pie en el suelo sin gritar de dolor. Persiguieron el rastro de Féliz hasta una zona apartada, temían que estuviese cayendo en una trampa, la zona era oscura y ya no pasaban personas por esos recónditos callejones. 

—Rosier. —Dijo una voz. 

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un basurero, MC reconoció la distinguida voz de Alastor Moody. 

—Lo atrajo hacia su trampa. —Susurró Barnaby. —Si no hacemos algo Félix morirá. 

—Si actuamos sin pensar moriremos todos. —Respondió MC. 

—¿Viniste a morir, Alastor? —Preguntó Félix; apenas podía verse su figura en el estrecho callejón, la única persona distinguible era Moody con su gran bastón. 

—No, vine a agregar otro Rosier a mi colección. —Ante la última palabra de Alastor comenzó el intercambio de hechizos, resplandores de diferentes colores que iluminaban con tanta fuerza que Barnaby y MC creyeron que se quedarían ciegos. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Gritó Barnaby bajo los estallidos de luz, su voz quedaba amortiguada bajo el intercambio de hechizos. —Tenemos que hacer algo. 

—¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, déjame pensar a mí y... 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

A esta altura de la historia, Barnaby y MC desearían decir que el hechizo provino de Félix. Lo conocen bien, es un hombre inteligente que ha planeado vengar la muerte de Evan Rosier durante un largo tiempo, ¿qué es lo que dijo Mérula en la cocina? Sí, algo sobre un boggart. Tenía sentido creer que él lograría lo que se propuso, tenía un entrenamiento que pocos lograban imitar. Félix siempre estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, siempre demostró su verdadero valor como uno de los magos más habilidosos de su generación. 

Hasta ahora. Algo se apagó cuando Moody lanzó su hechizo y todo quedó en silencio. Parecía irreal, una broma mala, ¿en dónde escondieron la cámara? Seguro se reirían cuando el susto haya pasado y se burlarían por reaccionar asustándose como unos niños pequeños. Por alguna razón, MC no esperó a que alguien saliera de su escondite para gritar “¡sorpresa! Fueron engañados”, tomó la mano de Barnaby y cerró los ojos para hacerlos aparecer en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión de Rosier. 

Ninguno se movió cuando el callejón desapareció y fueron rodeados de árboles. El silencio sólo se volvió más pesado, una sustancia invisible que los aplastaba en cuanto recuperaba la realidad de su situación. MC podría llorar si tan sólo no se sintiera tan confundida, convencida de que todo era una broma mala que pronto acabaría. Ella habría seguido en ese estado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando un grito la hizo reaccionar. 

—Barnaby... 

—Lo perdí, por Merlín... Él era lo último que me quedaba y yo... Dejé que lo asesinaran... Me porté como una mierda con él, le arrebaté lo único que amaba y... 

Barnaby gritó tan fuerte que ella creyó que sus pulmones explotarían. No fue un grito de ira, de frustración, fue diferente. Fue el peor lamento que pudo haber escuchado, uno doloroso, como de alguien que lo ha perdido todo. La escena sólo se volvió peor, Barnaby siguió gritando y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro rojo. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su pecho y arrugó la camisa, su cuerpo se tiró hacia adelante y nunca dejó de gritar. Siempre tomando aire, haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte. La escena es suficiente para que MC acompañe su sufrimiento, llorando desconsoladamente ante la horrible verdad. Le gustaría decirle que entendía su dolor, pero Barnaby demostró que su lazo con Félix era muy diferente. Sufría más que ella, sufriría toda su vida por su ausencia. 

Ambos levantaron sus varitas cuando escucharon el estallido de una aparición. Félix levantó sus manos, confundido por su reacción. 

—Si respondes mal, te mato. —Amenazó Barnaby con su varita apuntándolo. —¿Cuál fue nuestro plan para salvar a Amelie? 

—Darle de beber la poción multijugos, la usaríamos para cambiar su identidad y poner a otra persona en su lugar. —Respondió Félix. —¿Están bien? ¿Por qué están llorando? 

Barnaby y MC corrieron hacia Félix, abrazándolo tan fuerte que los tres cayeron al piso del bosque. Ninguno se molestó en ocultar su torrente de lágrimas, confundiendo aún más a Rosier que apenas podía respirar por el peso de sus amigos y el pestilente aroma a alcohol que ambos emanaban. 

—Me están aplastando. —Farfulló Félix, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el desmedido cariño. 

—Creímos que Alastor te asesinó. —Dijo Barnaby, dándole algo de espacio para que pudiera sentarse. —Vimos la pelea y... 

—Tuve suerte de salir con vida, la próxima vez acabaré con él. —Prometió Félix. —¿Pueden soltarme? En serio, estoy bien. 

Barnaby decidió darle tregua, pero MC nunca aflojó su agarre. Siguió abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le quedara en su cuerpo, aferrándose a él con el temor de que desapareciera en el aire. Sollozó ante el temor de su propio corazón, jamás tuvo oportunidad de prepararse mentalmente para una posible muerte. ¿Cómo continuaría sin Félix? La perspectiva era tan horrible que la enterró en el fondo de su cabeza como un escenario inimaginable. Félix acarició su cabeza, el gesto sólo provocó que ella llorara con más ganas, ¿cómo podía portarse tan dulce después de todas las veces que lo lastimó? 

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Félix. —Suplicó MC. —Por favor, no soy tan fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odié escribir la escena con Mérula, pero porque siento que nadie puede tocar de esa manera a Félix, ¡él es un bebé! Aunque él también sea el padre del grupo, es papi Félix :') Siempre cuidando de sus polluelos. ¿Lograron captar la referencia de Draco? Parece que nos acercamos a la muerte de Dumbledore, ya saben lo que eso significa ;)  
> Las escenas de Murphy y André fueron mis favoritas, son todo un equipo y me alegró de tener a mi comentarista de vuelta en el juego.  
> Ahora... ¿Bill? Eso traerá problemas.  
> Si no entienden a qué se refiere Murphy con pintar sus uñas antes de cada partido les recomiendo leer "Sky blue color"  
> Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia!


	12. Enfrentamiento y... ¿Feliz Navidad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC comienza a desconfiar de la Orden del Fénix, pero Talbott sabe qué hacer.  
> La navidad llega a la mansión Rosier y a Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo un capítulo un tanto tranquilo antes de avanzar hacia la muerte de Dumbledore (que no sé si será explícita o sólo lo nombraré como un evento más), quiero disfrutar un poco de los personajes antes de tener que lanzarme a la muertes y el desastre.  
> Gracias por leer y comentar!

—No sé por dónde empezar, tal vez debería comenzar por su creciente irresponsabilidad de escaparse al mundo muggle sin un equipo de protección y supervisión o el hecho de que me desobedecieron voluntariamente cuando les ordené regresar a casa, ¿siquiera me están escuchando? 

Félix caminaba de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes que estaban con la cabeza baja y las manos en la espalda igual que un par de niños que están siendo regañados. Barnaby seguía balanceándose levemente por el dolor en su tobillo, pero se habían encargado de sanarlo para que pudiese seguir caminando. 

Después de la conmoción emocional del bosque, Félix sacó a relucir su carácter como miembro protector del grupo para reprenderlos en su habitación, pero mucha parte de su disputa podía ser escuchada por los elfos que deseaban intervenir para llevar un poco de chocolate caliente que podría aminorar la situación. 

—¿Por qué no contestan? —Preguntó Félix, deteniéndose y cruzando sus brazos. 

—Estamos emocionalmente rotos. —Respondió MC. 

—Danos un respiro, creímos que estabas muerto. —Añadió Barnaby. 

—Estamos en guerra, deberían estar preparados mentalmente para algo así. —Félix suspiró, era difícil enojarse con ellos cuando demostraban tanta preocupación por su bienestar. 

—¿Tú estás preparado mentalmente para mi posible muerte? —Preguntó Barnaby impresionado. 

—No vas a morir, Barnaby. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que sigas vivo y podría seguir haciéndolo si me ayudaras un poco. —Dictaminó Félix, haciendo una mueca ante sus expresiones de culpa. —Es tarde, vayan a la cama. 

Barnaby y MC salieron de la habitación arrastrando los pies, Félix podría jurar que eran niños pequeños con sólo verlos. Pero son adultos, adultos que deben entender las consecuencias de sus actos de una vez por todas. Tuvo mucha suerte de haber aparecido en el momento indicado, un mago tenebroso de la zona le dijo que los había visto en aquel club nocturno y que también vio a un par de aurores por los alrededores. No tenía planeado pelear, sólo quería sacarlos de ahí antes de que alguien pudiese hacerles daño. Atacó a Bill por la espalda cuando vio que se acercaba a Barnaby, fue un tanto irónico tener que sanarlo poco después a petición de MC. 

Entró al baño de la habitación, quitándose sus vestiduras para cambiarlas por un pijama. Algo en su interior se debatía entre sentimientos confusos, ¿de verdad Barnaby sufrió tanto por pensar que murió? Podría llegar a creer que había un corazón en esa coraza después de todo. ¿Y MC? Ese abrazo se sintió desesperado, genuino, parecía querer transmitir algo más. Claro que esa esperanza era una fantasía, ella demostró que seguía involucrada a Barnaby y probablemente estaba enamorada de él. 

Se detuvo en seco cuando al abrir la puerta se quedó con un escenario inesperado: Las dos personas que regañó hace cinco minutos regresaron, con su ropa de dormir y ahora ocupaban su enorme cama. Ninguno parecía tener planes de irse, dejaron implícito que Félix sería quien ocupe el lugar de la izquierda mientras que MC dormiría en el medio y Barnaby a la derecha. 

—¿Podemos dormir aquí? —Preguntó MC, sentada y abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. 

—No, váyanse. —Ordenó Félix rotundamente. —Son adultos, por Merlín. 

—Adultos traumatizados. —Corrigió Barnaby con orgullo. —Sólo será esta noche, para asegurarnos que realmente estás vivo. 

—¿Qué otras pruebas necesitan? —Cuestionó Félix. 

—Sólo será una noche. —Insistió MC. 

Ella sonrió cuando distinguió la expresión derrotada de Félix que indicaba que cayó sin más en sus caprichos; él caminó hasta la parte izquierda de la cama, recostándose con un sonoro suspiro de hartazgo leve. Las luces no tardaron en ser apagadas, a pesar de la traumática experiencia lograron conciliar el sueño. 

El primero en caer dormido fue Barnaby, con sus manos detrás de su nuca y una respiración tranquila, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto. A MC le pareció una peculiar posición para dormir, pero fue fácil de ignorar si se concentraba en su propio descanso. Ella dio un par de vueltas, todavía se le hacía complicado poder relajarse, y aquello no se debía a estar en medio de dos hombres con quienes compartía una tensión sexual creciente. 

Toda esa noche fue un caos sumado con los eventos que ocurrieron antes. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en Bill. Él le dijo que se veía bonita, ¿por qué? ¿para confundirla? ¿o fue una reacción genuina? Deseaba viajar atrás en el tiempo para verlo desde otra perspectiva, apreciar más el momento. Aunque era inútil aferrarse a lo perdido, su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer y él parecía estar feliz con su nueva vida. 

Por otro lado, también estaba lo que sucedió con Félix en la piscina. Es cierto que no le debe ninguna explicación por las relaciones que decide llevar, pero sentía aquella extraña necesidad de aclarar las cosas. Como si le hubiera faltado el respeto en su propia casa, lo cual podría ser verdad. Ese último pensamiento llevaba irremediablemente a Barnaby, ¿qué sentía él por ella? La pasaban bien, se divertían y el sexo es más que bueno. ¿Qué le impide abrirse? ¿Qué oculta? Teme nunca averiguarlo, pasar el resto de su vida en un callejón sin salida... 

Extiende su mano para tomar la de Félix, él parece dormido. Sí que se llevó un susto enorme cuando creyó que lo perdió para siempre, ahora que estaba a salvo quería intentar sobrellevar su relación a un punto estable. Seguían siendo amigos, ya lo perdió una vez en Hogwarts y no permitiría que volviera a alejarse. Él siempre sería su pilar, la única persona en la que podía apoyarse para evitar caer en un hoyo sin fondo. 

Cerró sus ojos, sintió que Félix entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y aquello la hizo sonreír. Se permitió dormir con el toque de su piel, esta vez sin sueños extraños. 

En la mañana, despertó en soledad. Le pareció extraño ver que ninguno de sus amigos la despertó, peinando su cabello enmarañado con sus manos fue hacia la ventana que daba al patio, allí los encontró. Barnaby y Félix parecían charlar sentados en el suelo del jardín, Félix tenía sus manos en la tierra, parecía cortar un par de hojas y raíces mientras su compañero sólo charlaba sin trabajar. Decidió que se tomaría un tiempo antes de bajar e interrumpir su conversación, ambos parecían necesitar ese tiempo a solas. 

—Entonces técnicamente fue mi culpa. —Dice Barnaby. —Vi las marcas en su cuerpo porque su vestido se deslizó por sobre su hombro y me enojé, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo yo... 

—Tuviste sexo con ella. —Completa Félix con tranquilidad, concentrado en su trabajo de herbolaría y sin demostrar ninguna emoción de molestia. Se estaba dando el lujo de actuar lo suficientemente neutral para no hacer sentir mal a Barnaby. 

—No quise hacerlo, sólo pasó y lo nuestro siguió escalando hasta un punto de no retorno. 

—Está bien, no me molesta. 

—Claro que te molesta, es obvio que la amas. —Protestó Barnaby, arrancando partes del césped con sus dedos y sin mirarlo. 

—Tú también. 

—¡No seas ridículo! Además, le dije que no podía tener nada con ella... 

—¿Por qué? Estás desperdiciando tu oportunidad. 

—Sabes la razón, Félix. 

Félix se detuvo, por supuesto que conocía la razón. Sus manos regresaron a la tierra en cuanto recuperó la compostura, no planeaba ser él quien interfiera en su relación. Si MC escogió a Barnaby entonces estaba bien con ello. Luego de los eventos con Amelie, se acostumbró al fracaso y ahora reconocía su lugar en la historia. 

—Si te ama entonces lo entenderá. —Afirmó Félix. —De todos modos, sabes que es imposible que puedas esconderlo por siempre. 

—¿Crees que sospeche? 

—Lo dudo mucho, a lo sumo creerá que estás liderando una secta de asesinos o algo relacionado a tu trabajo de mago tenebroso. 

Ambos quedan en silencio, Barnaby suspira y observa el cielo con nubes que apenas dejan ver un pedazo azul. Su corazón late con fuerza ante lo que está a punto de decir, teme que las palabras estén cargadas de un peso especial y que lastimen a Félix. Sabe que no lo merece, que es la única persona que verdaderamente lo comprende en ese mundo frío y cruel, ¿qué más puede hacer? Mentirle es peor para los dos. 

—Sería un estúpido si te dijera que no siento nada por MC. —Murmura Barnaby. 

—Has hecho un buen trabajo ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso me sorprende que ella te haya dado una oportunidad. 

—Me porté como un idiota porque sabía que esto pasaría. 

—¿Y ahora qué? 

Barnaby gruñe y oculta su rostro entre sus manos, se acomoda para enfrentar a Félix de una vez por todas. Éste último ve algo de determinación en sus ojos, por lo que decide quedarse en silencio para saber qué es lo que dirá. 

—Escucha, Félix. —Dice Barnaby. —Somos... Somos como hermanos, no te rías porque sabes que es verdad; si me pides que me aleje de ella lo entenderé y te dejaré el camino libre, seré un idiota otra vez para que MC se replanteé sus opciones. 

—No seas tonto, Barnaby... 

—¡Hablo en serio! Si la amas prometo mantenerme lejos de ella, pero necesito que me lo digas. 

Félix abrió su boca para responder, pero la presencia de MC acercándose fue suficiente para que los dos fingieran que esa conversación nunca ocurrió. Ella se acercó en son de paz, con una sonrisa tranquila y abrazándose a su abrigo ante el frescor del bosque. 

—Es mi turno de hablar con Félix. —Dijo ella, sentándose en el puesto vacío de Barnaby cuando él se marchó sin hacer preguntas. —¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Es para pociones, tengo mi propia huerta personal. —Informa Félix con amabilidad, limpiándose la tierra de las manos y poniéndose de pie para que ella pueda acompañarlo en un recorrido tranquilo por el jardín. —Pero supongo que no acudiste a mí para que te de una lección de herbología. 

—Hay un tema importante que me gustaría discutir, sobre lo que crees que hay entre Barnaby y yo. 

—No necesitas... 

—Primero escúchame y luego habla. —Interrumpió MC, agitando sus manos en el aire para detener su respuesta anticipada. —Sé que esperabas más de mí porque él se ha portado como un idiota total conmigo, pero lo que tenemos es sólo una relación sexual que no va hacia ningún lado. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Es sólo sexo. —Afirmó MC levantando sus hombros. —Definitivamente él es incapaz de verme de la misma manera que antes, así que ni siquiera me molesto. 

—Intenta no hablar antes de tiempo porque podría sorprenderte. —Recomendó Félix, recordando su anterior charla con Barnaby. —¿Por qué me dices todo esto? 

—No lo sé, siento una especie de impulso que me obliga a charlar contigo para evitar que pienses mal de mí. 

—No te preocupes por eso... Siempre pienso mal de ti. —La broma de Félix resultó en un golpe en su hombro, al menos volvían a estar en buenas condiciones. 

Ella se despidió diciendo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver y Félix la observó desaparecer en un estallido. La relación entre Barnaby y MC se volvería complicada con el tiempo, ninguno de los parecía tener en claro hacia dónde se dirigían y qué planeaban hacer con sus respectivas vidas. Por un lado, MC todavía necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma antes de lanzarse a los brazos de una relación romántica cuando hace un par de meses terminó su compromiso con Bill; por el otro lado, Barnaby se mostraba reacio a abrir sus sentimientos y compartir su vida con alguien más dado su profundo secreto. 

Félix pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado, ellos eran adultos que debían hacerse cargo de sus propias emociones. Tal vez todo se resolvería de un modo u otro, con romance o sin romance. 

Tal vez. 

Mientras tanto, MC arribó a las puertas de Grimmauld Place. Hizo un gran trabajo escondiendo su ira ante sus amigos en la mansión Rosier, pero ahora no pensaba en contenerse. Alastor Moody cruzó el límite cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar a Félix, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se suponía que los mantendrían vivos por su utilidad, aunque ya secuestraron y torturaron a Félix una vez. ¿Entonces para qué la utilizaban? No lo entendía y quería respuestas, no permitiría que los pusieran en peligro por ser quienes son. 

—¡Tú! —Bramó MC en cuanto entró a la reunión de la Orden, señalando a Alastor. —¡Ibas a matar a Félix! ¿Qué pretendes? 

—¿Yo iba a matarlo? El muchacho ha hecho lo imposible con tal de verme muerto. —Respondió Moody. 

—¡Te vi! No intentes mentirme en mi maldita cara. —Dijo MC; Talbott intentó intervenir, tratando de sacarla de la habitación sin éxito puesto que ella hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para alejarlo. —Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme, ¡fuiste tú quién mandó a esos magos tenebrosos para que me atacaran! 

—¿Por qué Talbott haría eso? —Preguntó Penny confundida. 

—Porque cree que mis lealtades han cambiado. 

—Comienzo a creer que es verdad. —Gruñó Talbott. 

—Son iguales a ellos, traidores y asesinos a quienes no les importa nada. —Protestó MC. 

—Lo que estamos haciendo aquí es para proteger a millones de personas inocentes, ¿qué hacen ellos? —Atacó Jacob; sus palabras tomaron desprevenida a MC porque nunca esperó que él fuera a ponerse en su contra. —Se protegen a sí mismos como cobardes. 

—Claro, ahora ustedes “hacen lo incorrecto por las razones correctas”. —Se burló ella, agitando sus manos con gracia. 

—Estamos trabajando por un mundo mejor. —Le recordó Talbott. 

—Torturando y asesinando, buen trabajo. —Farfulló MC. —Félix y Barnaby están fuera de su alcance, ellos son mi trabajo no el suyo. 

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la puerta que cerró con fuerza. Se quedó unos segundos en la entrada, aturdida por lo mal que salió su enfrentamiento. Al menos podía decir que dejó en claro ciertos puntos, nadie más podía tocar a sus amigos. Comprende que forman parte de una secta de asesinos, conoce los riesgos y lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser contra el bando contrario, pero insiste en que ellos son diferentes. ¿No fue Félix quién sanó a Bill en primer lugar? 

Alguien abre la puerta, MC se preparó para gritarle ciertos insultos cuando reparó en la presencia del hombre frente a ella. Se veía mejor que la última vez que lo vio, lo cual era un alivio bastante grande, lamentó no haberse podido quedar más tiempo a su lado o acompañarlo en su recuperación. 

“Hablando de Roma”, pensó. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bill, parece genuinamente preocupado. 

—Todos son unos hipócritas. —Responde MC con molestia. —¿Por qué sigo en esta absurda misión si planean matarlos? 

—Nadie va a matar a nadie, resolveremos esto y yo me encargaré de que así sea. —Aseguró él. 

—Gracias. —Murmuró MC, notando la repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos. —¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Mucho mejor, una de las razones por las que defiendo a Félix es porque fue él quien me sanó. 

—Quisiera que nos escucharan... 

—Tendrán que hacerlo, todavía convivimos en democracia. —La mano de Bill tomó la suya, su pulgar acarició la piel con suavidad. 

MC quería apartar la mano, ¿por qué ahora se portaba tan cercano? No le molestaba, pero sí la confundía. ¿Acaso él también quería sacar una especie de ventaja? Era complicado pensar cuando su toque le provocaba escalofríos agradables por todo su cuerpo, logrando que una sensación nueva fluya por sus venas. Al final terminó por corresponder el apretón, dudosa de a dónde se dirigía aquel gesto. Provocaba que todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, eso ya no era un juego. 

El ambiente fue interrumpido cuando Talbott hizo su acto de presencia. Alejó su mano y la colocó detrás de su espalda, como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable. Bill regresó al interior de la casa, dándoles espacio para que pudiesen compartir sus diferencias. 

—Hablé con Alastor, nadie lastimará a Barnaby o Félix. —Dijo él, recostándose en la barandilla de la entrada y cruzando sus piernas. 

—Eso no resuelve lo que me hiciste. 

—Juro que yo no envié a ningún mago tenebroso a que te ataque. 

—Mientes. —Dijo ella desviando la mirada. 

—Cree en mí, ¿por qué querría lastimarte? 

—Para darme una lección, mostrarme quién es el verdadero enemigo. 

—¿Esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí? —Talbott avanzó hacia ella, una de sus manos delineó el contorno de su mejilla y bajó hasta su mentón para lastimarlo. —Mi trabajo es proteger a todos los que me importan y tú me importas mucho. 

Los labios de Talbott encontraron los suyos en un beso lento y tranquilo. MC pensó que lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que decía la verdad, él seguía siendo el mismo chico enigmático que perdió a sus padres hace mucho. Tal vez sus acciones eran cuestionables, no se podía negar que Talbott era constantemente influenciado por Alastor. ¿Sería seguro aferrarse a él? ¿O Winger es sólo otro pozo sin fondo? 

No dijo nada más cuando el beso terminó, no hacía falta. Confiaba en Talbott, él fue quien convenció a Alastor de no enjuiciarla cuando asesinó a aquel mago en el bosque. Aunque la incógnita sobre quién fue el verdadero perpetuador del ataque seguía en el aire, por el momento podía abandonar su investigación en tanto se concentraba en proteger a los suyos. 

—Sólo piensa en nosotros, en tu familia. —Susurró Talbott, apoyando su frente con la suya. —Te necesito. 

—Está bien. —Dijo ella antes de desaparecer para regresar a la mansión Rosier. 

Talbott se quedó unos minutos más en el pórtico de la entrada, mirando el lugar vacío que dejó su ausencia. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo y el sabor de sus labios, pensó que después de tanto tiempo ella seguía siendo la misma. Lo cual era un alivio porque de lo contrario, ¿cómo habría podido seguir acercándose? MC siempre fue abierta, una chica que permite que todos atraviesen esa barrera de amistad. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Alastor apareció en la puerta, su único ojo bueno esperaba impaciente. 

—¿Se lo creyó? —Preguntó Alastor. 

—Ella siempre ha sido un poco manipulable. —Dijo Talbott. —Seguirá de nuestro lado, puedo asegurarlo. 

Los siguientes meses se desarrollaron con extrema calma, parecía que la guerra se había tomado un descanso de tanta muerte y destrucción. La verdad era que ambos bandos trabajaban en silencio, moviendo las fichas de aquel tablero de ajedrez invisible; para MC fue un alivio, Barnaby y Félix pasaban un poco más de tiempo en casa. Aunque la convivencia tenía sus altos y bajos, y Barnaby se volvió un tanto pegado a ella, todo era soportable. 

Hasta que llegó la navidad. 

Todo comenzó un 24 de diciembre por la mañana, había despertado temprano al lado de Barnaby dado que en la noche tuvieron una buena sesión de placer carnal. El sexo se repitió esa misma mañana, dudaban de que alguien más que ellos estuviese despierto en un día tan tranquilo y frío. Barnaby la atrapa entre su cuerpo y la cama, tan hambriento como la noche anterior, ¿qué había cambiado en él? Se comportaba diferente, más deseoso y dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera. Sus besos viajan desde su cuello hasta su pecho, bajando por su barriga, sirviendo como un distractor cuando sus dedos largos y torcidos se deslizaron entre los labios de su coño, dándole caricias suaves a su clítoris antes de introducirlos en su agujero. 

Él sigue bajando su cabeza un poco más, lamiendo y chupando su clítoris sin dejar de estimularla con sus dedos. MC coloca sus piernas en sus hombros, arqueando su cuerpo ante las sensaciones. La sensación es suficiente para que pueda hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y la confusión que él le provoca con su actuar. 

Barnaby no tarda en estar dentro de ella, moviendo sus caderas con fuerza y sacudiendo a la chica debajo de él que se aferra como puede. Su pecho choca con el suyo y la fricción en sus senos la hace temblar y gemir en su boca. Muerde su hombro, sintiendo que vuelve a estar balanceándose en el borde. Él suele perdonar esos arrebatos cuando la siente gimiendo justo al lado de su oreja, como si fuera una compensación con un valor secreto. 

Por supuesto, regresan a continuar con sus horas de descanso un poco más. MC apenas abría sus ojos cuando saltó de la cama hacia la ventana, ignorando que Barnaby ya no estaba a su lado. El bosque parecía haber adquirido una esencia mágica, la nieve cubría todo lo que la vista alcanzara, tiñendo las sombras con una iluminación blanquecina. Observando los copos caer, se apresuró en buscar ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Le entusiasmaba el nuevo clima, en Egipto era un tanto difícil tener una navidad con nieve de verdad por lo que pasó muchos años anhelando volver a sentir los copos de nieve caer sobre ella. 

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se topó con un escenario inesperado, todos los elfos de la mansión parecían estar trabajando arduamente para eliminar una especie de planta que creía sin medida, aferrándose a las paredes y al techo. Saltó para arrancar una rama, al tenerla tan de cerca pudo distinguir de qué se trataba. 

Muérdago. 

¿Qué tan malo es el muérdago? Lo último que esperaba esa mañana es ver que aquella planta se apoderó de la casa y que los elfos peleaban por quitarla (debía admitir que estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo), fue un tanto decepcionante. Internamente deseaba que Félix hubiese desplegado la mejor decoración navideña de la historia, pero era imposible porque... 

—¡Odio la navidad! —Gritó Félix desde el piso inferior. 

MC sonrió, acercándose al barandal de la escalera para intentar buscar su figura. Se distrajo cuando la rama de muérdago en su mano comenzó a florecer, la miró con atención cuando otra voz la hizo brincar del susto. 

—Interesante mañana. —Dijo Barnaby. —Veo que tu muérdago floreció, ¿es una invitación? 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó con curiosidad, ignorando su propuesta. —No sabía que el muérdago fuera tan agresivo, había mucho de esto en Hogwarts y siempre fue seguro. 

—Accidentalmente dejé que se expandiera, en mi defensa sólo lo hice para ver rabiar a Félix, pero valió la pena. —Confesó Barnaby con una sonrisa de leve culpa. —Supongo que ya sabes que detesta la navidad. 

—¿Quién podría odiar una celebración tan alegre? —Dijo MC incrédula. —Podríamos obligarlo a fusionarse con el espíritu navideño. 

—Es un caso perdido; por cierto, deberíamos besarnos, parece que tu muérdago floreció y eso sólo significa que hay cierta atracción entre nosotros... O amor. —Propuso Barnaby, guiñándole un ojo con confianza. —Es una recomendación por protección, este muérdago es agresivo con las parejas que no cumplen con la tradición. 

—Buen intento. —Respondió MC, rodando sus ojos ante sus palabras. En el momento en el que intentó alejarse, la rama de muérdago en su mano creció sin control y la aferró a su lugar, enredando sus enredaderas en sus piernas hasta su cintura. La planta hizo lo mismo con Barnaby, quien tampoco dio indicios de querer escapar de su destino. —¿Qué sucede? 

—Te dije que es una planta agresiva. —Dijo Barnaby, inclinándose para besarla. 

La manera en la que Barnaby se comportaba con ella seguía siendo un misterio para MC, era evidente su buen actuar y la forma en la que intentaba pasar tiempo a su lado o ser más dulce. No la molestaba en lo absoluto, pero él seguía sin ser claro sobre el por qué hacía todo eso. Sus pensamientos siguieron esa dirección cuando el beso continuó y las enredaderas aflojaron su agarre, el ambiente había cambiado. 

Él la sostuvo un poco más, sujetando sus figuras y robándole besos juguetones que ella no podía resistir. Los ojos de Barnaby tenían un brillo especial, MC creyó que podría observarlo la vida entera sin cansarse de aquel mar color esmeralda. Eso era lo complicado de estar con él, todo estaba bien cuando se comunicaban en silencio, pero cuando él abría la boca entonces la magia desaparecía. 

—Deberíamos bajar para ayudar a Félix. —Indicó MC, evitando volver a perderse en sus ojos. 

Al bajar las escaleras, se toparon con un malhumorado Félix que hacía todo lo posible por llevar los restos cortados de la planta al jardín. La mayoría de las habitaciones de ese piso fueron libradas de la existencia del muérdago por el momento, un alivio para los tres porque deseaban evitar ciertos escenarios incómodos. 

—¿Trabajando duro, Félix? —Preguntó Barnaby con una sonrisa burlona. —¡Que bien! Los elfos nos prepararon chocolate caliente, es un buen momento para estar vivo. 

—Te mataré. —Amenazó Félix, terminando de arrojar el último ramaje de muérdago. —Al menos pudimos eliminar la mayor parte del desastre. 

—Todavía estás a tiempo de poner decoraciones navideñas decentes. —Comentó MC, llevándose la taza de chocolate caliente a los labios. 

—Me niego. —Dijo Félix. 

—Olvidé que mi abuela está a cargo de adornar la casa este año. —Bufó Barnaby, recostando su cabeza en la mesa. —Genial, otra navidad intentando aprender a cocinar galletas sin magia. 

—Espera, ¿no pasarás navidad con nosotros? —Preguntó MC. 

—Siempre paso las festividades en mi casa debido a... Cierta razón especial. 

—¿Y tú, Félix? —La cabeza de MC volteó hacia el nombrado, buscando esperanza en poder disfrutar la navidad con él. 

—Me quedaré aquí y fingiré que es otro día más. —Confirmó Félix con una sonrisa complacida. —Si quieres puedes pasar la navidad con Jacob. 

—Supongo... —Dijo decepcionada, parece que su entusiasmo al despertar fue en vano. —¿Puedo comprarles regalos? 

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras. —Respondió Barnaby levantando sus cejas. 

Él no tardó en marcharse, otra vez sin explicación. MC se rindió hace mucho tiempo en averiguar el misterio que lo rodeaba, tal vez algunas cosas permanecerían en la incertidumbre por siempre. Aunque todavía esperaba que Barnaby le tuviera la confianza suficiente para revelar lo que escondía, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? No, no podía seguir dándole cuerda a esa pérdida de tiempo. 

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Presentarse en Grimmauld Place? Pasaba poco tiempo con sus amigos, quizás aquella era su oportunidad para reforzar los lazos que se habían mancillado por sus errores. Además, Molly siempre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, a la mujer seguía sin gustarle Fleur como novia para su hijo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan mala idea. 

Primero tendría que pasar por el callejón Diagon, se tomaría su tiempo en escoger regalos adecuados y obligaría a Félix a acompañarla sin importar cuanto proteste. De por sí era deprimente que ninguno de sus magos tenebrosos favoritos pase las fiestas con ella, así que su forma de compensarlo sería que él la acompañara en un paseo agradable sin segundas intenciones. 

Había olvidado lo agradable que se sentía. Caminar, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies, las personas que caminan en todas direcciones para comprar un regalo de último momento y los precios elevados de los vendedores que se aprovechan de la situación. Era agradable, no podía ocultarlo. La iluminación navideña, los villancicos, todo en conjunto aumentaba el aura de felicidad compartida. 

—¿Qué crees que le guste a Barnaby? —Preguntó MC, prestando especial atención a los escaparates. —Y no digas drogas o alcohol. 

—Genial, esas eran mis opciones. —Suspiró Félix. —Lo que sea que le des lo amará, te lo aseguro. 

—¿Un cuchillo? 

—¿Quieres que nos mate mientras estamos durmiendo? 

En la cabeza de MC la idea de un cuchillo no era tan mala, por lo que cedió ante su propio instinto. A ese le siguieron un par de regalos más, la mayoría pensados con extremo cuidado para no decepcionar a nadie. A pesar de la distancia, los conocía demasiado bien como para escoger algo que no les gustase. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jacob cuando le diera una enorme caja de paletas de menta con chocolate? ¿Qué diría Charlie cuando en sus manos tuviera una versión miniatura de un dragón galés verde? Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder compartir ese momento con ellos. Al final, su lista de compras estaba casi completa y la tarde se le había pasado volando. 

—¿A ti qué te gustaría, Félix? —Preguntó doblando la lista y guardándola en su bolsillo, a sus espaldas uno de los elfos de Rosier cargaba los paquetes con regalos. 

—Paso de todo esto. 

—Deja de ser tan orgulloso, todo el mundo quiere algo. 

—Yo no. —Negó Félix sin inmutarse. 

—Me aseguraré de descubrirlo, Rosier. —Prometió con una sonrisa de superioridad. —Sé que tarde o temprano caerás ante los sucios deseos de la navidad, así que cuando regrese a casa quiero ver un maldito árbol de navidad en la sala o te quedarás sin regalo. 

No fue tarea fácil despedirse de él y tomar todos los paquetes para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, tuvo suerte de que ningún auto la pasó por encima cuando cruzó la calle hacia su destino. Apenas abrió la puerta sintió el aroma cálido de un hogar, una sensación que hizo que su corazón palpitara de alegría. Jae ayudó a llevar sus regalos al improvisado que Molly y Arthur Weasley armaron en medio de la sala, al menos allí sí había decoraciones navideñas. 

Jacob atravesó todo el pasillo para saltar directo a sus brazos, elevándola en el aire para darle vueltas, a lo que ella reaccionó con una seguidilla de risas. 

—Temía que no vinieras. —Dijo él, dejándola aterrizar nuevamente en el piso. 

—No me perdería pasar navidad con ustedes. 

—Vengan a la cocina. —Indicó Jae. —Allá está sucediendo lo divertido. 

La cocina se había convertido en una zona de guerra, Molly intentaba terminar sus últimas preparaciones para la cena entre tanto sus hijos corrían de un lado a otro. Charlie estaba cubierto de harina de pies a cabeza mientras Bill se sujetaba el estómago por tantas carcajadas, escuchó a los gemelos burlarse y supo que alguien debía interferir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Penny llegó agitando un periódico y golpeando cabezas pelirrojas para calmarlos como si fueran animales salvajes. Una táctica que funcionó bastante bien, para su sorpresa. Tonks aparecía de vez en cuando para robar un poco de comida y volver a desaparecer, una acción que ocurría demasiado seguido. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Molly? —Preguntó MC, tomando uno de los delantales y atándoselo a la cintura. 

—Oh querida, al fin estás aquí. —Dijo Molly con una sonrisa. —Ayúdame con las papas, los muchachos van a volverme loca en cualquier momento. 

—Típico de hombres. —Comentó ella con una sonrisa, poniéndose a trabajar. 

De vez en cuando echaba una mirada por sobre su hombro, apreciando el cálido ambiente que sus amigos habían creado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que experimentó tal calma? Si cerraba sus ojos, podía imaginar que la guerra no existía y que los conflictos no eran cada vez más inminentes. Otra razón por la que miraba constantemente hacia atrás era porque Talbott se veía excesivamente elegante. Claro que era una vestimenta casual, la camisa con las mangas levantadas, la corbata poco ajustada que se apoyaba sobre su pecho a la perfección. Sólo esperaba que él no notara que lo estaba devorando con la mirada. 

Charlie terminó a su lado, ayudándola a amasar un poco de pan en forma de pequeños bollos, se había quitado la suciedad de la harina. 

—¿Barnaby y Félix no festejan la navidad? —Preguntó él. 

—Tienen otros planes y ustedes son mi familia, creí lógico venir. —Respondió MC. —¿Recuerdas nuestra navidad en Rumania? 

—La pasamos increíble, los muchachos de la reserva hicieron ese fabuloso pavo y... Oh Merlín, tengo tanta hambre. —Dijo Charlie con expresión soñadora. 

—¿Acaso sólo piensas en comer? —Dijo MC con una risotada. 

—Navidad es una festividad que se creó exclusivamente para devorar los más deliciosos manjares, sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo por aquella vez en la que... 

MC chilló y, entre risas, intentó cubrir la boca de su amigo con sus manos. Ambos terminaron peleando para que él no revelara ese accidente de hace tantos años, cuando ella devoró casi el 90% de la cena planeada para la navidad. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que pudieron conseguir un reemplazo de comida comprada o la historia habría acabo mal. En su defensa, ese fue un año duro para ella y los alimentos olían deliciosos, la única consecuencia fue un dolor de estómago posterior. 

—Si van a estar jugando entonces vayan al comedor. —Ordenó Molly, al ver que ahora se habían convertido en un estorbo. 

Antes de ir al comedor, MC aprovechó para escribirle una carta a Murphy, si no tenía planes entonces podría pasar la navidad con los miembros de la Orden. Lamentablemente, la respuesta que llegó una hora después fue desalentadora: él pasaría navidad con su madre y luego tendría una fiesta en su casa con unos compañeros del trabajo. Por supuesto que la invitó a la celebración descontrolada, pero conociéndolo ella prefirió declinar de su oferta. 

Ya con todos reunidos, lamentó no haber llevado otra clase de vestimenta. La mayoría de las chicas se veían preciosas, todos sus atuendos resaltaban lo mejor de sí mismas. ¿Qué diría André en esa situación? Probablemente que siempre debía llevar ropa extra por si acaso, pero el consejo parecía un poco raro de seguir incluso ahora. Gracias a Merlín, Chiara le prestó un viejo vestido de color blanco que funcionaba bastante bien para esa noche. 

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Bill, él no fue nada prudente con la mirada que se paseó sobre su vestido. MC tragó saliva y desvió la mirada antes de continuar su camino, pero Bill se interpuso para hablar, ¿acaso era ciego a las señales evidentes? Su presencia seguía poniéndola nerviosa, la confundía a puntos que nunca terminaba de resolver. Si no fuera por sus amigos, creería que ir allí fue un grave error. Aunque, ¿no es la navidad la fiesta predilecta para el amor y el perdón? Dos palabras que parecían haberse escapado de su diccionario en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó MC, sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban.

—Te atrapé debajo del muérdago.

Ella ve con espanto que tiene razón, ¿quién puso esa terrible planta en medio de las escaleras? Al menos no era mágica, lo supo con un rápido vistazo. Sin embargo, una tradición es una tradición, por lo que se puso en puntas de pie para darle un veloz beso en la mejilla, evitando mirarlo en todo momento. Bill se tocó la mejilla inmediatamente, mirándola con ojos tan grandes como platos. 

—Vaya, sólo estaba bromeando.

Claro, debió imaginarlo. Pone los ojos en blanco, intentando que él crea que le está restando importancia al asunto; termina de bajar las escaleras a paso de estrella fugaz, apretando sus puños cuando los sintió empaparse por un sudor frío. Los insultos que se le pudiesen ocurrir para criticarse a sí misma no eran suficientes, ¿existía alguna palabra mágica que abarcara su humillación? Félix lo sabría, Félix lo sabe todo.

Hace su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar lo melosos que se han puesto Fleur y Bill, se miran como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo y aquello le desagrada un poco, por más que intente negarlo. ¿Por qué no puede superarlo como una persona normal? Se supone que está bien con eso, que avanzaron y aprendieron a soltar. Sólo está confundida por la manera en la que Bill sigue siendo tan amable con ella, la tregua acordada resultó ser contraproducente. 

Se sentó junto a Talbott y Penny, ella estaba distraída hablando con Jacob. Le habría parecido extraño verlos tan conversar con tanta seguridad si no fuera porque el perfume de Talbott impregnó sus narices. Genial, ahora volvía a mirarlo y a recordar todo lo que hacían cuando ella lo visitaba. Rememorar esos momentos la cubrió de una excitación pegajosa, ¿por qué ahora? Sentada en la mesa del comedor, teniendo charlas ocasionales con cada uno de los que estaban aguardando los platillos de Molly. 

Se muerde el labio cuando siente una mano recorrer su muslo interno, deslizándose por debajo del vestido prestado. Los dedos de Talbott mueven sus bragas empapadas a un lado, él la mira un segundo con una ceja levantada al sentir la humedad que invadió sus partes bajas. Ahora está terriblemente necesitada y la cena apenas comienza, sabe que le espera una larga noche. 

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis. —Dice Lupin, levantando su copa. Tonks lo mira como si él fuera una obra de arte costosa y con un significado profundo que sólo ella conoce. —Sé que ha sido laborioso los últimos meses, pero estoy feliz de que nada nos haya detenido. Espero que continuemos juntos y podamos superar para ganar. 

—¡Por la guerra! —Festejó Jacob, levantando su copa. Los demás lo siguieron. 

—Cariño, ¿cómo ha estado tu trabajo? —Le pregunta Molly a MC con voz dulce. 

—Complicado, sigo intentando averiguar cómo es que los mortífagos planean infiltrarse en Hogwarts. 

—Dudo que lo logren, ya se han bloqueado todas las salidas secretas. —Aseguró Charlie con la boca llena. 

—¡Hijo! Traga antes de hablar. 

—Lo siento, mamá. 

—La buena noticia es que ese parece ser su único movimiento por el momento, significa que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ataques sorpresa. —Dijo MC. 

—Incluso en Nueva York han disminuido los episodios de violencia. —Comenta Jacob. —La cantidad de muertes por magia es casi inexistente. 

—¿Eso significa que te tomarás un tiempo para quedarte en mi casa? —Preguntó Penny con un brillo esperanzador. 

—Lo pensaré. —Contestó Jacob con una sonrisa. 

—Es alentador ver que la marea nos favorece, nos da esperanza. —Dijo Fleur, Bill había pasado un brazo por sobre su hombro y ella lo aprovechó para recostarse contra él. 

—Eso es porque estamos unidos, tendremos que permanecer así. —Añadió Bill. 

MC hizo una mueca disimulada, ¿por qué tenían que mostrarse tan afectuosos en su presencia? Se disculpó diciendo que iría al baño por cierto malestar en el estómago, lo cual no era totalmente una mentira. Siente la mirada de Talbott sobre su cuerpo, pero apenas le presta atención. Sólo quiere alejarse de las muestras de cariño innecesarias y la imagen amenaza con perseguirla el resto de la velada. 

Talbott no tarda en aparecer en el pequeño cuarto de baño y ella sabe que él es todo lo que necesita por el momento. Sin perder el tiempo, lo atrae hacia su cuerpo para besarlo; él la recoge para colocarla sobre el mostrador, levantando la tela del vestido para meterse en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Su mano agarra la parte de atrás de su cuello, profundizando el beso salvaje y empujando su contra el de MC, provocando la fricción de su polla en sus sensibles partes bajas. 

—En realidad vine a ver si te sentías bien. —Dice Talbott con una sonrisa. 

—Estoy mejor que nunca. —Responde ella de igual manera. 

Se sentirá mejor en cuanto Talbott vuelva a darle la seguridad que lo caracteriza, el consuelo que siempre le otorga cuando todo se pone difícil. Ella lleva sus manos a los pantalones que estorban su cometido, haciendo que caigan directamente en sus tobillos; masajea el contorno de su polla erecta, jugueteando un poco con su toque como un animal con su presa. Quita la tela de la ropa interior, dándose la oportunidad de acariciarla paulatinamente, disfrutando de su gruesa polla que ahora gotea por la excitación. Él vuelve a tomar el control, frotando su pene contra su raja húmeda, mezclándose con sus jugos antes de introducirse en su interior. Ella se aferra a su cuerpo cuando siente que todo su coño lo aprieta con necesidad, saboreando cada empuje. 

Su polla logra tocar ese punto que le provoca desarmarse en sus brazos, MC echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intenta hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir fuerte. Pudieron colocar un hechizo en la puerta, pero la sensación de peligro hace todo mucho más excitante. Todo su cuerpo se prepara para el inminente orgasmo, sólo sentirse protegida por él es suficiente para canalizar todas sus energías, las paredes de su coño se contraen alrededor de la polla de Talbott y los dedos de sus pies se curvan. 

Es suficiente para pasar una o dos horas sin pensar en Bill. En especial porque Talbott sabe cómo seguir la mentira y fingir que no tuvieron sexo en el baño, así que es un trabajo en equipo que está dispuesta a sostener. Puede seguir jugando a la casita feliz como si fuera una muñeca más, sólo tiene que aguantar y respirar. 

El reparto de los regalos fue la mejor parte de la noche, todavía puede escuchar el grito entusiasmado de Jacob cuando su hermana le regaló su caja con docenas de paletas y el abrazo de Charlie por el pequeño dragón es tan fuerte que la deja sin aliento, incluso le da a Bill una brújula de último modelo porque sabe lo mucho que le gustan. Sus dedos tocan los suyos cuando toma el obsequio, pero intentar no pensar en eso. La noche es joven y todos se divierten, la navidad ha llegado a Grimmauld Place. 

Después de disfrutar un ponche con frutas, MC termina recostada en el sofá con Jacob, deja que sus brazos la envuelvan como tantas veces lo ha hecho. Los dos observan a los miembros de la orden que bailan al ritmo de una canción en la radio, MC podría jurar que el señor Weasley ha bebido demasiado vino porque no deja de lanzarle cumplidos coquetos a su esposa. 

Su mente comienza a divagar, ¿qué estará haciendo Félix? ¿Leyendo un libro? Era una pena que se perdiera una festividad que se supone debe ser alegre. Aún en hogwarts mostraba cierto rechazo por esa clase de celebraciones, nunca le preguntó la razón detrás de su molestia, pero siempre supuso que se trataba de un asunto familiar. Y ahora que pensaba en familia... ¿Por qué Barnaby pasaba la navidad con su abuela? Nunca fueron muy unidos. 

La música de la radio cambia, ahora suena un tema lento para bailar en parejas. MC siente que Jacob se retuerce debajo de ella, su primer pensamiento es creer que él quiere bailar con su favorita y única hermana, pero él se disculpa y corre a bailar con Penny. No toma a mal su decisión, de todos modos, está muy cómoda sentada en el sillón. 

Sola. 

Ni siquiera ve a Talbott allí, ¿él la habría invitado a bailar? Porque siempre insiste en que la quiere y en lo mucho que desea protegerla, pero nunca ha demostrado algo más convincente. Sus ojos se dirigen a Jae y Chiara, ellos también están sentados, con la diferencia de que están juntos y divirtiéndose con sus propias bromas privadas. A dónde quiera que mira, sólo ve parejas que se sonríen y danzan muy juntas, ¿qué está haciendo mal? Ahí están Tonks y Remus, Jacob y Penny, Molly y Arthur, y... Bill con Fleur. 

Esa no era celebración que buscaba, Navidad no es una fecha para sentirse miserable por su propia soledad. Pasó por alto el hecho de que todos ya tenían un rumbo en sus vidas, la mayoría encontró con quién compartir el resto de su vida, eso es lo que provoca el amor. Algo que todos pueden disfrutar, menos ella. 

Se pone de pie para marcharse, nadie pareció notar su partida y quizás eso sea lo mejor. Corre el riesgo de que le pregunten el por qué se marcha cuando apenas comenzaron a soltarse, ¿y qué les dirá? “Lo siento, me siento patética al verlos a todos tan enamorados y felices”, una pésima idea. 

Acerca su mano a la perilla cuando una voz la interrumpe. 

—¿Ya te vas? —Pregunta Charlie. 

Sí, debió tener en consideración que él siempre la tenía en cuenta. 

—Es un poco tarde y... Prometí que visitaría a un viejo amigo. —Responde pensando en Murphy, tal vez podría pasar a visitarlo para olvidarse del mal trago. 

—Quédate, podemos quedarnos en mi habitación y fingir que no existimos. —Bromea Charlie. 

—Ya me tengo que ir. —Dice ella con voz suave antes de darle un abrazo. —Feliz navidad, cariño. 

—Feliz navidad, mi pequeño dragón. —Responde Charlie con cariño, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. 

Habría considerado la propuesta en otro momento, pero prefería desaparecer antes que tener que enfrentarse a sus conflictos internos. Al verificar la hora, supo que llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta en el departamento de Murphy. De hecho, al aparecerse allí parecía que la celebración estaba en su punto máximo. Ya había gente en el pasillo fumando un cigarrillo, la música retumbaba en las paredes y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de examinar el interior cuando alguien tocó su hombro. 

—¿André? —Dijo impresionada al ver al chico frente a ella. —Creí que estarías en París. 

—Desearía haberme quedado allí, Murphy está como loco. —Informó André con un ceño preocupado. —Estaba a punto de mandarte una lechuza, tal vez le haga bien hablar contigo. 

El aroma nauseabundo de la fiesta impregnó sus narices, apestaba a sexo, alcohol costoso y un aroma de un cigarrillo desconocido. Perdió la paciencia después de los empujes de los desconocidos que pasaban a su lado sin consideración, ¿así también se comportaba cuando se emborrachaba? Era hora de tener un poco de reflexión acerca de su uso del alcohol. 

Encontraron a Murphy entre dos mujeres que se la pasaban muy coquetas con él, el comentarista apenas les prestaba atención puesto que estaba muy ocupado una especie de polvo blanco y retando a otros a imitarlo. McNully se limpió inmediatamente la nariz con un gesto despreocupado cuando los vio llegar, sonriéndoles como si nada pasara. 

—¡Mi princesa! —Exclamó, extasiado por el efecto de la droga. —¡Y André! Sabía que vendrían, esperen... ¡André ya estaba aquí! 

—Suelta esa mierda, Murphy. —Ordenó André, apartando la bandeja con el polvo blanco. 

—Eso es mío. —Protestó el chico rubio. —¿Por qué siempre arruinas mi diversión? 

—Termina con eso, te estás haciendo daño. —Suplicó MC, viendo como él tomaba una botella y le daba un trago profundo.

—¿Saben qué? Inventé un nuevo juego, se llama: "Cada vez que estoy deprimido, bebo".—Dijo Murphy, llevando la botella a sus labios otra vez.

—Ese juego ya existe, se llama "alcoholismo".— Dijo André de mal humor.

Murphy la miró de reojo todo el tiempo, tragando el líquido como si su vida dependiera de ver el fondo de la botella. Cuando acabó tenía una expresión de dolorosa desdicha; arrojó la botella que se rompió con un estrépito, un par de ojos voltearon para ver la escena. La acción tomó desprevenida a MC, quien fue atacada por un pequeño sobresalto al ver el acto de violencia innecesaria. 

El primer sollozo fue inesperado, André y MC creyeron que lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos en una alucinación por estar expuestos al aire infectado de drogas. La expresión de André demostraba a leguas que él sabía la razón por la que su amigo lloraba tan desconsolado, pero no mostró indicios de querer compartir esa información. 

—¡Lárguense! —Ordenó Murphy, empujando a las chicas sobre él que se marcharon después de un par de quejas entre dientes. —¿Por qué están aquí? Todo esto es tu culpa, André. 

—Murphy... 

—Tú y tus tonterías sobre el amor, llenando mi mente con ideas estúpidas. 

—Estás haciendo una escena. —Dijo MC, devolviéndolo a su silla de ruedas contra su voluntad y tirando de él para alejarlo de la multitud. —Iremos al baño para hablar de esto. 

—¡No me toques! Odio que hagan esto, odio que tiren de mi silla sin mi maldito permiso. —Exclamó Murphy, agitándose en el lugar sin poder hacer mucho para evitar. 

André hizo su mejor esfuerzo en apartar a todos los que interfirieran en su camino, gritándole a las personas en la habitación de Murphy para que se marcharan sin hacer escándalo y vaciando el cuarto de baño para poder encerrarse. El comentarista seguía llorando, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, se lo veía molesto por ser forzado a charlar sobre un tema que estuvo tratando de evitar los últimos meses. 

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de apoyo? —Cuestionó Murphy. 

—Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. —Ordenó MC. —¿Qué te está pasando? Te vi hace apenas una semana, estabas bien y... 

—Tú eres el problema, MC. —Respondió Murphy con una sonrisa cruel. 

—Cuida tus palabras. —Advirtió André. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí, princesa? —Preguntó Murphy con desdén. —¿Viniste porque no tienes a nadie más a quien acudir? 

—Vine a pasar tiempo contigo. —Respondió MC cruzándose de brazos, pero la pregunta la había afectado más de lo que deseaba. 

—Mentira, sólo vienes aquí porque soy tu última opción, ¿no es así? 

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Te estás escuchando? 

—Dilo de una vez, admite que estás tan sola como yo y que sólo me utilizas para llenar un estúpido vacío. —Murphy volvió a quebrarse, André se puso de rodillas para consolarlo y comenzó a decir cosas que MC no podía escuchar. 

Ella seguía preguntándose si él tenía razón. Estaba mal siquiera considerar la posibilidad, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. ¿No fue a esa fiesta sólo para escapar de Bill? Porque los vio a todos bailando tan felices y se planteó su propia soledad. Creyó que Murphy podía llenar ese vacío, así que recurrió a él y nunca tomó en cuenta cómo podía sentirse por ser siempre quien debe satisfacer sus necesidades. Desde un principio, Murphy ha sido un verdadero amigo, era injusto haber sido tan banal en su relación. 

—Quiero vomitar. —Balbuceó Murphy. 

—Aquí hay un cesto de basura, sólo déjalo salir. —Recomendó André, tendiéndole el cesto que el chico abrazó contra su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas. El modista le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ponerse de pie para acercarse a la chica que los observaba. —Él no quiso decir eso, mañana se arrepentirá y suplicará tu perdón. 

—Está bien, no sabe lo que dice. —Dijo MC con calma, reconociendo sus errores. —Será mejor que me vaya, pasaré mañana para hablar con él y llevarle un postre de reconciliación. 

Al final, esa noche de navidad resultó ser la peor de todas. Ahora tomaba en cuenta el desprecio de Félix por esa celebración que era todo lo contrario de alegre, se arrepentía profundamente de no haberse quedado con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Podrían haberla pasado mejor leyendo libros en la biblioteca de la mansión y tomando todo el chocolate caliente que los elfos pudieran preparar. 

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, notó que alguien armó un muñeco de nieve a unos pocos metros. Traía puesta una bufanda de slytherin y por la forma de su rostro parecía haber sido hecho sin magia, lo cual sólo lo hacía más curioso. Por suerte, Félix estaba en la sala y podría pedirle un poco de información al respecto. 

—¿Y ese muñeco de nieve? —Preguntó MC mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos que dejó abandonados en el mueble de la entrada. En tanto se acercaba a él, notó que todavía quedaban ramajes de muérdago del piso superior que de a poco iban ganando terreno hacia toda la parte inferior de la casa. Presintió que Félix se rindió en controlar la voluntad de aquella planta. 

—Barnaby llegó con visitas, una cosa llevó a la otra. —Respondió él con simpleza. 

—¿La visita de Barnaby hizo un muñeco de nieve? —Cuestionó incrédula. 

—Algún día lo entenderás. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo MC con curiosidad, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas al lado de Félix. Frente a ella, la mesa para té estaba llena de papeles de diferentes colores y Félix estaba inclinado en un intento por terminar su misteriosa labor. 

—Tu regalo de Navidad. —Contestó con una sonrisa, presentando una grulla de papel que aleteó sus alas antes de emprender vuelo y posarse en el hombro de la chica. 

—¡Me encanta! —Exclamó encantada, riendo con gracia cuando el ave comenzó a picotear su mejilla con cariño. —Aunque creí que me comprarías algo terriblemente costoso. 

—Por supuesto que lo hice. —Afirmó Félix, sacando una modesta caja de su bolsillo que estaba decorada con un lazo blanco. —Te compré un brazalete, único en su clase. 

—¡Félix! Debería darte vergüenza que... Oh carajo, es tan bonito. —Admitió sin poder despegar su mirada de la bisutería, a la vista se veían de un color violeta suave hasta que la luz reflejaba destellos dorados en su interior. —Lo aceptaré, sólo porque está mal rechazar regalos. 

MC se coloca con prisa el brazalete, mordiéndose el labio ante su belleza. Su sonrisa desaparece lentamente cuando recuerda que ese evento fue lo único alegre de su velada, Félix pareció notar su descontento. 

—¿Noche difícil? 

—Se supone que hoy la pasaría bien, debí quedarme contigo y odiar la navidad también. 

—Cuando dije que odio la navidad no me refería a que realmente la detesto. —Intentó decir Félix poco convencido. —Es sólo que... Cuando te conviertes en adulto te das cuenta de que es una celebración exclusiva para quienes tienen un acompañante, así que cuando no formas parte del club te sientes un poco... 

—Solo. —Completó MC con desgano. 

—Sí, precisamente. 

—¿Has pasado todos estos años celebrando sin nadie? 

—Solía pasar las fiestas con Barnaby y Amelie porque ella era igual de insistente que tú. —Recordó él con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Cuando falleció, seguí festejando con Barnaby por mero compromiso y porque él necesitaba mi apoyo moral, pero ahora su abuela se encarga de ocupar mi lugar. Sé que soy bienvenido, aunque también sé que mi lugar no es allí. 

—Creí que yo conocía mi lugar, hasta que me di cuenta que soy ajena a todos mis amigos cuando todos parecían divertirse perfectamente sin mí. —Comentó MC, apretando los labios. —De hecho, creo hasta estarían mejor si yo desapareciera. 

—Es una creencia absurda. 

—Tú debes ser el único que lo piensa así. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. —Es gracioso, en Hogwarts yo solía ser quien jugaba con el corazón de las personas al tenerlas caminando en una cuerda floja de incertidumbre... Ahora todos parecen utilizarme para su beneficio, dejándome con la intriga de qué es lo que realmente quieren de mí. 

—¿Y tú sabes qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué anhelas para tu futuro? 

MC recordó que Jae le había hecho una pregunta parecida hace un tiempo, cuando charlaban en el parque sobre lo que visualizaban cuando la guerra llegase a su fin. En aquel entonces no se había molestado en pensar con seguridad sobre sus planes a futuro, ¿pero ahora? En confianza, podía revelar las alocadas imágenes que venían a su mente cuando cerraba sus ojos en la noche. 

—Quiero casarme, definitivamente. —Confesó MC, sintiendo que el calor subía a sus mejillas y las teñía de color escarlata. —Tener hijos y una casa casi tan grande como ésta en el campo o cerca de un claro, un lugar cálido en el que me guste despertar cada día. No como el calor de Egipto ni tan frío como aquí, busco algo intermedio... Y la casa debe ser grande para que todos tengan su espacio y pueda invitar gente. 

—Para eso primero debes enamorarte. 

—Y esa persona debe corresponderme. —Le recordó MC. 

—Una tarea sencilla, ¿quién podría rechazarte? 

Ella miró a Félix, y lo habría seguido mirando de no ser porque algo llamó su atención en el pecho. Las ramas de muérdago habían ganado la guerra al arrastrarse por cada recóndito espacio de la mansión, haciendo suyas las paredes, las escaleras y colgando con elegancia del techo hasta quedar a centímetros de sus cabezas. Si estiraba su mano podía llegar a tocarlas, pero desistió de la idea cuando vio admirada que las flores blancas comenzaban a abrirse ante sus ojos. Félix parecía igual de hipnotizado que ella, seguramente había subestimado el poder del muérdago. 

MC finalmente dejó de mirar el techo cubierto de flores blancas, se quedó observando al hombre a su lado con algo de incertidumbre, como si aquello fuera invitación suficiente para traspasar el límite invisible que marcaron desde el primer día. Él notó su mirada, en unos segundos ambos estaban atrapados en su propia burbuja de confusión personal. 

Félix fue quien dio el primer paso, tal vez aquello sólo aumentaba la gravedad de la situación. Si Barnaby se enteraba... Él sabría perdonarlo, ¿verdad? Se mantuvo alejado todo este tiempo para no interferir, pero ahora moriría en ese instante si desperdiciaba la oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando en bandeja de plata. Percibió su piel con una suavidad tal que creyó estar soñando, ¿cómo es que ella podía ser tan perfecta? Podía perderse en el aleteo de sus pestañas, en las arrugas en sus ojos que se formaban cuando sonreía, ¿podía alguien culparlo por caer ante los encantos de esa diosa? Mañana podría lidiar con las consecuencias, este momento, este precioso momento es sólo para él. 

MC cerró sus ojos, podía jurar que estaba temblando con sus labios tocaron los suyos. La sensación era nueva, aunque no fuera la primera vez que se besaban, había algo maravilloso y desconocido detrás que se volvía embriagante en cuanto más lo saboreaba. Le alegraba percibir que él también estaba tan metido en el éxtasis del beso como ella, en eso también estaban juntos. 

Saber que él era claro con sus acciones fue suficiente para que el beso resultase perfecto, y si hubiese abierto sus ojos habría notado que del techo comenzaban a descender los pétalos de las flores blancas del muérdago, cubriéndolos como si fueran copos de nieve. Inevitablemente una voz retumbó en su cabeza, recordándole una verdad implícita: 

“Parece que tu muérdago floreció y eso sólo significa que hay cierta atracción entre nosotros... O amor.” 

—Tu es mon cadeau de Noël, MC. —Dijo Félix en un susurro, antes de volver a besarla otra vez. Ella no sabía lo que significaba, pero no necesitaba una maestría en francés para saber que debía ser algo bueno. Su mente divagó al recordar que todavía no le había dado su regalo de navidad a Félix, ¿él se molestaría? 

Apartó la voz de su cabeza, ahora necesitaba su espacio para disfrutar de su momento. 

Si hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que sería feliz en mucho tiempo, lo habría disfrutado un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio algo de pena escribir la soledad de MC, porque está rodeada de gente y nadie es lo suficiente claro con ella respecto a lo que siente. La mayoría está luchando con sus propios sentimientos, es perfectamente comprensible, pero las fichas empiezan a caer y tendrán que reaccionar si desean que esta historia tenga un final feliz.  
> Si sigo guardando el secreto de Barnaby me voy a volver loca >:(  
> Se aproxima una boda el el próximo capítulo, imagino que ya saben de quién...


	13. Decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos toman su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso: La palabra "decisión" se repite ocho veces en la totalidad de este capítulo y sólo en eventos clave.
> 
> Quién está listo para descubrir el secreto de Barnaby? Pues tendrán que esperar porque la información saldrá a la luz en el próximo capítulo! hahahaha  
> Considero este un capítulo muy triste :( Yo les advertí que todo iba cuesta abajo y que seguirá empeorando cada vez más >:)

¿En qué momento perdieron el control? 

Recuerda la batalla en la torre de astronomía, pero todo fue muy rápido. Es decir, no es como si se hubiese imaginado que aquello ocurriría ni que estaría en medio del fuego cruzado. Ese día, Barnaby y Félix se veían más ansiosos que de costumbre, pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa y aquello debió ser una señal de alarma suficiente. Por supuesto que avisó a la Orden del Fénix sobre su extraño comportamiento y ellos llegaron justo a tiempo para... Bueno, realmente no evitaron nada. Pero hace meses que todo entre Barnaby y Félix estaba constantemente en tensión, sólo esperaban que la bomba estallase para resolver los asuntos pendientes de una vez por todas. 

Con Félix fue fácil comprender el por qué toda su relación había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, así que intentaron conversar sobre lo que ocurrió en Navidad y las inseguridades que los perseguían respecto a aquel beso bajo el muérdago mágico. La conversación siempre se desviaba porque ninguno era capaz de contenerse para no saltar a los labios del otro, ¿cómo evitarlo? En un segundo discuten sobre si está bien o mal lo que están sintiendo y luego... Si MC cierra sus ojos, todavía puede sentir las manos de Félix sosteniendo su rostro, presionando sus labios y acallando las palabras que pelean por salir. Nunca cambia, es tan necesitado, dominante, como si quisiera tener el control de la situación antes de que todo se vaya por el caño. Le encanta, adora que él pueda tomarla de esa manera y que el mundo exterior se esfume cuando lo hace. El momento que comparten es mágico (un tanto irónico), pero acaba en cuanto recuerdan que Barnaby sigue allá afuera y que probablemente están cometiendo un error que no va hacia ningún lado. MC quiere muchísimo a Barnaby, aun con sus problemas o errores y cree fervientemente que su destino es estar juntos igual que la primera vez. ¿Y Félix? Él siempre le será leal a Barnaby, siempre. 

Entonces, ¿qué sucede con Barnaby? Todo con él es más complicado. A veces se sigue comportando como aquel joven estudiante con el que se escondía en la sala de menesteres para besarse, pero otras veces vuelve a ser el Barnaby actual que es un petulante y sarcástico engreído. Con todo en contra sigue recurriendo a él, despertando a su lado cada mañana, riendo sin tapujos por lo bien que la hace sentir cuando logran encontrar un equilibrio. Barnaby siempre bromea y tal vez ese fue el problema que inició su tenso descenso hacia el desastre. 

—Te amo. 

Pudo ser una broma, es decir, sólo estaban teniendo sexo y cualquiera dice idioteces cuando está a punto de alcanzar un buen orgasmo. Así que simplemente lo ignora, aferra sus brazos a su cuello y sigue gimiendo hasta que él lo vuelve a repetir. Su cuerpo se tensa, levanta su mirada, y se encuentra con que sus ojos están esperando una respuesta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Te amo. 

Para sorpresa de los dos, ella no responde. Sólo lo observa como si su mundo se cayera a pedazos por esas simples palabras cargadas de significado, ¿es lo que esperaba? Porque algo anda mal y no sabe qué puede ser. Quizás es la situación, nunca esperó que él declarara su amor en medio del sexo casual de casi todos los días. Esperaba con todo su corazón que su poca reacción se debería a las circunstancias y no debido a que... Todavía seguía sin sentir nada. 

Así que la tomó con las manos en la masa, completamente desprevenida y sin ninguna herramienta para zafarse de la situación embarazosa. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió con tan poco tiempo fue besarlo como si aquella fuera la respuesta a su incógnita y, en un principio, funcionó bastante bien. La bestia fue satisfecha las primeras semanas, pero Barnaby no tardó en notar que algo andaba mal cuando con el paso del tiempo ella fue alejándose. Por supuesto que no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente necesitaba más tiempo del necesario para pensar lo que sentía por él. Además, en poco ayudaba la presencia de Félix y el hecho de que por alguna razón terminaban besándose en las habitaciones vacías de la mansión. 

Para su suerte, Barnaby parecía no notar las repentinas ausencias de MC y Félix cada tanto. Lo cual era lo mejor porque no necesitaba saberlo, ¿para qué? Sólo fueron un par de besos tontos que estaban intentando reprimir, sólo requerían de un poco más de tiempo para abandonar esa fantasía de una vez por todas. 

Volviendo al eje de la cuestión: La batalla en la torre de astronomía. Un evento que se repetía en su cabeza como una película en bucle, una tortura sin precedentes porque esa noche sólo le recuerda su horrible existencia. Puede enfocarse en la muerte de Dumbledore, el hombre que la acompañó durante tantos años y que fue su guía en su travesía por las bóvedas malditas. No pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte, nadie hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape resultaría ser un traidor. 

Lamentablemente, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo provocó demasiadas confusiones. Muchos magos oscuros la tomaron como una de sus partidarios, así que tuvo que ayudarlos y fingir estar de su lado, probablemente ninguno de ellos olvidaría su cara y eso se convertía en un problema. Tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a Alastor cuando él cuestionó el por qué tantos mortífagos escaparon, lo que llevó a que volviera a sospechar sobre sus lealtades. Como siempre, Talbott se encargó de interferir para limpiar su nombre. 

Hay algo más, sí, siempre hay algo más. Esa noche Greyback atacó, recuerda haberlo visto en fotografías y en carteles de “se busca”, pero ver de lo que era capaz fue algo que nunca se imaginó con precisión. Estaba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio con su varita en alto cuando escucha un grito femenino, reconoce el tono de Fleur y corre a socorrerla, pero ella no es quién está en peligro. 

La chica francesa está de rodillas, abrazando un cuerpo mientras llora desconsoladamente. Cuando MC se acerca para ver quién es, tiene que poner una mano sobre su boca para evitar vomitar por la impresión. Greyback había descargado toda su ira en Bill, clavando sus asquerosas garras en su cuerpo delgado y dejando largas marcas en su rostro. Luego de recomponerse, ayudó a Fleur a intentar sanar sus heridas, al menos hasta que pudiesen llevarlo a un hospital, ¿quién sabe cuáles serían los efectos de su ataque? 

Barnaby aparece poco después, ordenándole que regresen a casa y esa es una petición a la que se niega rotundamente. MC quiere quedarse con Bill, lo deja lo suficientemente claro para que él no se atreviera a hacerla desaparecer para llevarla con Félix. Sus responsabilidades como sus preocupaciones estaban con el pelirrojo, ¿por qué le costaba entenderlo? 

Su decisión fue quedarse con Bill y lo pagó muy caro. Todos están reunidos en el hospital San Mungo, aguardando su pronta recuperación, una enfermera les asegura que todo estará bien y Lupin comenta que es poco probable que Weasley se convierta en un hombre lobo porque Greyback no se había transformado cuando decidió atacar. Sus palabras son suficientes para que el grupo se disperse, cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos y en planificar un funeral para Dumbledore. Tarde o temprano, sólo quedan ella y la familia Weasley que se toma turnos en cuanto a quién puede entrar al cuarto y quién no. 

La única vez que sale del hospital es para el funeral de Dumbledore, se queda en el fondo de la multitud acompañada por Murphy, quien sorprendentemente se ha mantenido libre de drogas y polémica desde navidad (¿aprendió la lección? Todavía sigue sin revelar su quiebre emocional). Además, él encuentra la manera de volver más amena la dolorosa despedida, haciéndole conversación básica, contándole chistes, insinuándole sobre si podían tener sexo en el viejo salón de Snape para vengarse por aquella vez le quitó 50 puntos por explotar su caldero favorito. 

—¿Cuál crees que sea la contraseña del wi-fi? —Pregunta Murphy, olvidando que su aparato tecnológico no funcionaba en las inmediaciones del colegio. 

—Es un funeral. —Le recordó MC con una sonrisa, bebiendo un poco del té caliente que prepararon los elfos. 

—Es... Un... Funeral... 

Cierto día había estado dando un par de vueltas por las alas del hospital en su turno ocasional para cuidar de William, regresaba con un café en mano y planeaba sentarse en la sala espera cuando tuvo una mala idea. ¿Qué pasaría si entraba a ver a Bill? Su familia estaba descansando en su hogar y lo necesitaban después de todo el estrés, así que no había nadie en la mira que pudiese interponerse. Por supuesto, Fleur llegaría dentro de poco así que tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad. 

Para su sorpresa, Fleur estaba en la habitación. Debió de haber llegado cuando MC se levantó para buscar un café, llegó unos quince minutos más temprano de lo habitual. Por supuesto que no deseaba interrumpir, le daría su tiempo a la feliz pareja y luego se anunciaría en la puerta para... 

—Cásate conmigo. 

Se quedó congelada en el lugar, ni siquiera atina a marcharse o reaccionar. Paralizada detrás de la puerta, es como si se estuviese castigando por algún pecado del pasado, ¿por qué no puede moverse? Tal vez porque espera que él se ría para confirmar que todo es una broma, una broma tonta y cruel para Fleur. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunta Fleur con una risa suave. 

—Estamos en medio de la guerra, ¿qué mejor momento que este? Cambiaste mi vida, sólo podía pensar en ti cuando... —Las palabras de Bill son interrumpidas, Fleur está besándolo con una sonrisa que decora la comisura de sus labios y las lágrimas no tardan en adornar su precioso rostro. Son perfectos, viéndolos así, cualquiera lo pensaría. Se aman, se entienden, lo que ellos comparten es... 

Su cuerpo reacciona, logra alejarse de la puerta antes de cometer una tontería. ¿Por qué sentirse mal? Debería alegrarse por su compromiso apresurado, es más, ¡ni siquiera iban a durar tanto tiempo! ¿Quién se casa en medio de una guerra? Era simplemente ridículo, Molly pegaría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enterase. Bill siempre solía decepcionarla, sólo a él se le ocurriría una cursilería semejante. ¿Acaso olvidó que ya tenía una prometida? Compartieron cinco años de noviazgo, vivieron juntos en Egipto y trabajaron mano a mano, ¿Qué tiene Fleur que MC no tenga? 

Regresa a la mansión Rosier con ese pensamiento, olvidando que ella también está llorando porque acaba de ver lo que nunca tendrá. Está bien, supone, ya se ha acostumbrado a la sensación de soledad inminente que la acompañará hasta la tumba. Barnaby le abre la puerta, viéndose sorprendido al verla hecha un manojo de lágrimas patéticas que apenas logra controlar. Sin miedo, MC le cuenta todo lo que pasó y su reacción termina siendo lo contrario a lo que esperaba y necesitaba. 

Barnaby la acorrala contra la puerta y la besa, como si tratara de probarse algo a sí mismo. MC logra ver sus intenciones al instante, apartándolo con brusquedad, es un mal momento para tener que soportar sus arranques de celos o lo que sea que intentaba hacer con su frágil voluntad. 

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Cuestiona MC molesta. 

—Tengo que saberlo. 

—¿Saber qué? 

—¿Todavía amas a Weasley? —Pregunta Barnaby con un gesto de ira. —Desapareciste días por estar al lado de un hombre a quien no le interesas. 

—Debí saber que no lo entenderías... —Murmura MC, apartándolo de su camino mientras se encamina hacia las escaleras. 

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? 

—¡Él representa todo lo que perdí! —Exclama MC, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándolo a una distancia segura, ambos están separados por un par de varios escalones. —¿Crees que es sencillo ver cómo el hombre con el que compartiste cinco años de tu vida se va con alguien más? 

—¿Y qué? ¿Esperabas volver con él? 

—¡Por supuesto que no! O sí, no lo sé, nunca pensé que mi vida llegaría a ser esto. —Respondió exaltada, ya no podía controlar las palabras que salían de su boca y poco le importaba si ofendía a Barnaby. 

—Acostúmbrate, porque “esto” es todo lo que te queda. 

—¿Y qué me queda? ¿Una mansión llena de secretos? ¿Vivir sin relacionarme con los magos tenebrosos ni con la Orden del Fénix porque no soy suficiente para ningún bando? Vete a la mierda, Barnaby. 

Se encerró en su habitación, sintiéndose igual que una adolescente cuando pegó el portazo que resonó por los pasillos de la mansión. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, ¿era tan difícil de comprender lo conflictuada que se sentía por el compromiso de Bill? Escuchó que la entrada a su habitación se abría, por lo que se levantó de un salto dispuesta a atacar a Barnaby con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, pero Félix elevó sus manos en el aire para frenar un posible golpe. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó MC, regresando a su posición inicial bajo la almohada. 

—Escuché el escándalo, quería ver si te sientes bien. —Dijo Félix, sentándose a su lado. 

—Estaré mejor en cuanto encante esta almohada para que me asfixie. 

Tras sus últimas palabras, Félix le arrebató el objeto de la cabeza, quizás por el temor de que realmente fuera capaz de provocar su propia muerte. Ella suspiró y giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar hacia el techo, se sentó en la cama dando un pequeño salto antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Félix y tomar su mano. Se quedaron en esa posición un tiempo, en silencio, no hacía falta arruinarlo con conversación banal que no conduciría a ningún lado. 

Ella levanta su mirada, buscando encontrar el toque que tanto comparten a escondidas, pero Félix se aleja rápidamente antes de que pueda hacer algo. 

—No podemos seguir con esto. —Dice sin mirarla. 

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó asustada, ¿su corazón había dejado de latir? 

—Barnaby habló conmigo, me confesó sus sentimientos hacia ti y... Yo no voy a lastimarlo. —Afirma Félix, dándole un punto final a su aventura con MC. —Quiero esto, tanto que es doloroso, pero sé que lo que realmente deseas es estar con él y prefiero mantenerme alejado. 

—No sabes qué es lo que quiero. —Dijo MC con su voz quebrada. —¿Y si yo...? ¿Y si yo en realidad...? 

—Sé lo que es mejor para ti, todo se arreglará con Barnaby. —Aseguró Félix con un tono de voz bastante calmado, contrario al derrumbe en su interior. —Te lo prometo, al menos así conservaré tus bonitos ojos en mi vida. 

Así que regresando a la pregunta: “¿En qué momento perdieron el control?”, con seguridad puede decir que no tiene la más mínima idea. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en corresponder a Barnaby, suprimiendo el dolor que crece en su pecho cada vez que ve a Félix y entiende que nunca podrá tenerlo. 

Abre los ojos, la imagen de un precioso atardecer entra por la ventana. En la mesa de noche al lado de la cama puede ver la invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur, un sobre color lila con letras doradas que releyó unas mil veces. Charlie prometió que le haría compañía en todo momento y que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, que podían abandonar la fiesta ante la primera señal de malestar o incomodidad. MC supuso que podía manejarlo, sería su prueba final para asegurarse que ya no existía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia su pasado. 

Se arrastró hacia el baño, relajándose en el agua de la tina entre tanto se prepara mentalmente para soportar la noche que le aguarda. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Si termina llorando como una tonta entonces regresará a la mansión y se olvidará del mundo. Barnaby y Félix dijeron que estarían muy ocupados, por lo que podía despreocuparse de su presencia. Debe ser un tanto irónico que sea una adulta y siga comportándose como una niña pasando por la pubertad ante la confusión de sus propios sentimientos, pero se supone que debe evitar pensar demasiado en eso. 

El toque tímido en la puerta del baño la saca de sus pensamientos. 

—Soy yo. —Anuncia Félix desde el otro lado. —Twinkle te preparó una merienda ligera, cree que comerás lo suficiente en el banquete de la boda. 

—Dile que se lo agradezco... —Responde, abrazando sus rodillas y percibiendo la intimidad de la conversación cuando su cuerpo desnudo hace un estruendo al contacto con el agua. —Estoy algo nerviosa por el casamiento. 

Escucha que él ríe por lo bajo. 

—Creo que ese tema tendremos que charlarlo frente a frente. —Dice Félix, aunque no puede verlo sabe que está sonriendo. 

—¡Ni siquiera pienses en entrar, pervertido! 

—Me refería a cuando acabes tu baño. 

Claro, debió imaginarlo. Sólo ella es capaz de malinterpretar una simple oración, su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada y ahora se lo está cobrando. Tiene que recomponerse lo antes posible porque la posibilidad de tener a Félix en el cuarto de baño comienza a ser terriblemente tentadora, aunque sólo sea una fantasía tonta. Se supone que acordaron una distancia prudencial para proteger a Barnaby de sus malas decisiones, sin importar cuanto pesara el ambiente cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación y tuviesen todo a favor para abalanzarse sobre el otro. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Félix ante su repentino silencio. —¿Necesitas que entre? 

—¡Por Merlín, necesito estar sola! —Chilló escandalizada, esperando que él pudiera captar la indirecta y se marchara. Conociéndolo, el tono agresivo de su voz no lo ofendió, Félix sabía leer entre líneas así que regresó a la cocina con Barnaby antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. 

MC abrió sus piernas temblorosas, deslizando su mano hacia abajo y acariciando su clítoris con sus dedos. Si cerraba sus ojos podía imaginar cómo sería su primera vez con Félix, una fantasía demasiado lejana en su alborotada vida. Ella se encontró abriendo más los labios de su coño, el agua caliente que se filtraba por sus partes baja le quitó el aliento. Logró encontrar un ritmo seguro, gimiendo mientras frotaba los sitios correctos de su cuerpo. No lograba contener los ruidos indecorosos que salían de su boca, su mente traía imágenes de Félix sobre ella, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo para golpear su polla contra su húmeda entrada. Se aferró a su imaginación cuando experimentó la tensión en su vientre hasta que se quebró, chillando ante las sensaciones del orgasmo que la inundó en la soledad del baño. 

¿Qué tan profunda es la bañera como para hundirse en ella y fallecer? Fantaseó un poco más con su dramático intento de suicidio hasta que se rindió. Así de bien no es como suele funcionar el mundo. 

Sacudió su cabello como un perro, mirándose al espejo con la respiración temblorosa. Al menos podía asegurar que su belleza seguía intacta, casi angelical, discordaba con el aspecto de su aturdido interior. Tomó su varita, encantando una ráfaga de aire caliente que movió su cabello en todas direcciones, secándolo en el proceso. Le hacía falta un cambio, algo diferente para demostrarse que después de esa noche era hora de avanzar y encaminarse hacia un futuro que rechace su vieja historia. 

—Diffindo. 

En el piso de abajo, Barnaby se removía en la silla, nervioso ante el día que se cernía sobre sus vidas. Habían logrado infiltrar magos tenebrosos en el Ministerio de Magia, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan entonces Scrimgeour moriría y tomarían el control. La última reunión con Voldemort terminó por amarrar los cabos sueltos, todo retomaba su rumbo habitual y... Su mente vuelve a desviarse cuando recuerda a la profesora de estudios muggles flotando sobre la mesa. Hizo un buen trabajo fingiendo desinterés por el cadáver y cuando Nagini la devoró a bocados prominentes, aunque notó que Draco Malfoy frente a él estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de terror. 

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Pregunta Félix, golpeándole con suavidad la cabeza con el periódico en su mano. 

—En el trabajo, ¿realmente estamos ganando? —Dice Barnaby con la mirada perdida. —Quiero decir, ahora tenemos el control y... ¿Félix? 

Rosier había dejado de escucharlo, mirando un punto fijo detrás de Barnaby. Éste último se dio la vuelta, descubriendo qué es lo que llamó la atención de su amigo: MC se presentó con el vestido que usaría para la boda de su viejo prometido, pero lo que destacaba era su corte de cabello. Tan corto e inesperado, ¿acaso era posible que se viera más hermosa? Llamaría la atención de todos en la fiesta. 

—¿Me veo tan mal? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mesa para tomar un tazón con fruta. 

—Es un cambio interesante. —Balbuceó Barnaby. —Si no te conociera diría que estás intentando llamar la atención. 

—Te ves preciosa. —Halagó Félix. 

A Barnaby no le gustó la manera en la que ella se sonrojó ante el comentario, aunque adjudicó su molestia al duro día que tuvo, suele ver cosas donde no las hay. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, estiró su mano para acariciar los mechones de cabello que caían con gracia, acariciando el tacto igual que la seda entre sus dedos. Al notar que MC lo miraba con interés, quitó su mano de inmediato y volvió a bajar la vista a su comida. 

—No deberías ir a esa boda. —Dijo Barnaby sin interés. 

—Se vería mal si rechazara su invitación. —Respondió MC, concentrándose en mezclar una cuchara de leche condensada a su café. —Podría dar una impresión equivocada. 

—Al diablo con lo que opine esa gente. 

—Barnaby, ella tomó su decisión. —Intervino Félix, tratando de controlar el mal genio de su amigo. 

—A veces me parece una locura que ustedes dos puedan vivir juntos. —Comentó MC con una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando lo diferentes que eran y la manera en la que la convivencia se volvía una historia impredecible. 

—Que poca fe, somos adultos. —Protestó Barnaby, haciendo una mueca. 

—Ayer compramos vegetales. —Añadió Félix con orgullo. 

—Oh por favor, deja de comportarte como el papi del grupo. —Dijo MC. 

—¡Por Merlín, es cierto! —Exclamó Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Eres papi Félix y cuidas que comamos nuestros vegetales. 

—¿Pueden dejar de llamarme así? —Suplicó Félix, aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se lo veía verdaderamente avergonzado. 

Ella negó con la cabeza gratamente, extrañaría esas conversaciones mientras luchaba por mantener la cordura en la boda que se realizaría en La Madriguera, recordó que Charlie la cuidaría en todo momento y que podían esconderse en su habitación si algo salía mal. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se encontró sorprendiéndose cuando Barnaby toma su muñeca y la analiza con curiosidad. 

—Otra vez con ese brazalete. —Dice él, levantando una ceja. —No te lo has quitado desde hace tiempo. 

—Es que me queda muy bien. —Responde MC, apartando su mano. —Debería irme; ¡allá voy, infierno! 

MC notó que La Madriguera nunca había estado tan ordenada. Los calderos oxidados y las viejas botas de goma que normalmente estaban tirados en los escalones de la puerta trasera habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por dos arbustos nerviosos, uno a cada lado de la puerta en sendos tiestos enormes y habían encerrado las gallinas, barrido el patio y podado, rastrillado y arreglado el jardín. 

Ella fue recibida por Fred, George, Ron y un desconocido niño pelirrojo (que luego supo era Harry Potter usando la poción multijugos), ellos la saludaron fuera del huerto y todos tenían copias del plan de asientos para poder señalar la silla correcta de cada quien. 

—Yo me encargaré de ti. —Dijo Charlie, enredando su brazo con el suyo y conduciéndola hacia la recepción. 

Desde la entrada de la carpa se veían en su interior hileras e hileras de frágiles sillas, asimismo doradas, colocadas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra morada; y los postes que sostenían la carpa estaban adornados con flores blancas y doradas. Fred y George habían atado un enorme ramo de globos (cómo no, dorados) sobre el punto exacto donde Bill y Fleur se convertirían en marido y mujer. En el exterior, las mariposas y abejas revoloteaban perezosamente sobre la hierba y el seto. 

—Molly se lució con los preparativos. —Dijo MC, mirando en todas direcciones ante la maravillosa decoración. 

—Es un poco más amable con Fleur desde el accidente con Greyback. —Explicó Charlie, palmando el bolsillo delantero de su saco. —Por cierto, traje una petaca de whisky de fuego por si nos aburrimos con la pomposa fiesta. 

—¿No eres el padrino? 

—Detalles menores. —Respondió el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo. 

—Lamento interrumpir, necesito ayuda con Bill. —Anunció Ginny, corriendo hacia ellos con el pecho agitado. —Se está comportando como un bebé llorón, ¿pueden hacer algo? Está en su habitación. 

Encontraron al futuro esposo dando vueltas en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro y frotando sus manos como si estuviera muerto de frío. Charlie parecía disfrutar de su desesperación, cruzando sus brazos y recostándose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa cruel. MC, por otro lado, tenía la sensación de que debía irse de ese cuarto en ese mismo instante. 

—Olvidé cómo anudar mi corbata. —Dijo Bill una vez que se detuvo, como si aquello fuera suficiente para hacer tal escándalo. 

—Es una tragedia. —Opinó Charlie con cierto deje de sarcasmo, haciendo sonreír a MC. 

—¿Qué haré? ¿Qué pensarán los padres de Fleur? 

—Probablemente te odien. —Agregó MC, sólo para ver su resistencia arder y divertirse un poco más. 

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo hacer un nudo? 

—Yo sé, pero estoy muy ocupado así que... ¡Adiós! —Saludó Charlie, estallando en carcajadas y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad para evitar una reprimenda. 

MC suspiró, aunque le apetecía la idea de verlo quebrarse emocionalmente, no estaba allí para hacerlo sufrir. Tomó el pedazo de tela y lo pasó alrededor del cuello de Bill, entre sus manos anudaba una elegante corbata, si elevaba su mirada se encontraría con los ojos brillantes de su amigo. Terminó de ajustarla, sus manos siguieron sin alejarse. 

—Serás un novio guapo, tu madre estará muy feliz de verte elegante una vez en tu vida. 

—Llorará porque sigo sin cortar mi cabello. — Comentó Bill con una sonrisa. 

—Tendrá que soportarlo. 

Hubo un silencio, finalmente se alejó de él, algo que William intentó deshacer. Avanzó hacia ella, buscando sentirla contra su cuerpo. MC hizo una mueca sin librarse de su agarre, correspondió el abrazo, quedándose en esa posición por un rato. Se arrepintió al sentir los labios de su compañero rozar su oreja, provocándole escalofríos en el cuerpo. 

—Nunca podré avanzar si sigo teniéndote en mi vida. 

—Debería bajar y buscar a Charlie. — Dijo ella con rapidez, ansiaba evitar esa platica. 

—O deberíamos huir, somos buenos en eso. 

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo, lentamente retrocedió hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en cientos de respuestas adecuadas. 

—Tomaste tu decisión, Bill. 

—¿Y si me estoy arrepintiendo? 

—¿Arrepentirte? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo tu prometida te está esperando abajo? Sólo estás desesperado por un capricho, ponte los pantalones y sé un hombre. 

—¿Cómo esperas que actúe? Te veo aquí y no sé si estás feliz o molesta por mi casamiento. 

—¿Cuál es la reacción que esperas? ¿Quieres que llore? Porque eso no va a pasar. 

Mientras caminaba para reunirse con su mejor amigo, maldijo mentalmente esa casa del infierno y su buena predisposición a anudar una corbata que resultó en la ruina de su psiquis. Charlie se quedó en la cocina hablando con su madre quien parecía bastante comprometida con la celebración. 

—¡Lo que pasa es que opino que se han precipitado con este compromiso, nada más! —Dijo Molly. 

—Hace un tiempo que se conocen. —Respondió Charlie, ajeno a sus preocupaciones. 

—¡Es muy poco tiempo! Pero yo sé por qué lo han hecho, no creas que no lo sé. Es por la incertidumbre que nos crea a todos el regreso de Quien-Tú-Sabes; así que, como la gente piensa que mañana podría estar muerta, se precipita a tomar decisiones a las que, en otras circunstancias, dedicaría un tiempo de reflexión. Pasó lo mismo la última vez que él se hizo con el poder: todos los días se fugaba alguna pareja… 

Molly siguió hablando sola cuando salió para atender a los invitados, por lo que MC aprovechó el vacío dentro del hogar para meter una mano dentro del saco de Charlie y sacarle la botella. 

—¿Qué tan divertido crees que sea ver la ceremonia borrachos? 

Los invitados seguían un tanto exaltados, pero poco les importaba a Charlie y MC. El par de amigos reía en la segunda fila de la hilera de sillas, apenas podían contener sus carcajadas por chistes malos de borrachos y por la vestimenta de la Tía Muriel. Ahora jugaban a recitar votos falsos de amor, ¿o votos de amor falso? 

—¿Tu sonrisa? Alegra mi día. —Canturreó MC, tomando su pecoso rostro con dramatismo. 

—¿Tu felicidad? Vivo por ella. —Recitó Charlie. 

—¿Una habitación? Consigan una. —Bromeó Jae, pasando de largo con una bandeja llena de aperitivos. 

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, tratando de calmarse para desviar las miradas molestas que se dirigían hacia ellos por el ruido. 

—¿Ya te dije que te ves absolutamente hermosa con ese corte de cabello? —Dice Charlie. —Es más, puedo asegurarte que acaparaste a la novia. 

—Lo sé, soy tan hermosa. —Admitió, sacudiendo su cabello con confianza. —Ahora dime, ¿quién es el mejor vestido de la fiesta? 

—¿Estoy excluido de esa pregunta? Porque seamos sinceros, les gano a todos y cada uno. 

—Estás excluido de la pregunta. 

—Entonces... Tenemos a Talbott, parece un soldado elegante y dispuesto a atacar. —Musitó Charlie, entrecerrando los ojos. —Me parece curioso que guarde tanta distancia contigo, ¿no se supone que se volvió una especie de protector exclusivamente para ti? 

—Él es así, mucho hablar y poco actuar. —Concluyó MC, levantando sus hombros. —¿Quién más? Yo veo a un par de candidatos. 

—¿Qué tal Jae? Todo vestido de negro como en un funeral, sé que perdió a sus padres y todo eso, pero amigo... Hay otros colores en el arcoíris. 

—¡El negro ni siquiera está en el arcoíris! —Chilló MC, soltando una sonora carcajada. 

—¡Dame un respiro! Estoy tratando de concentrarme, como iba diciendo... ¡Jacob! Se ve fabuloso, pero porque Penny es un sol brillante a su lado. 

—¿Por qué siempre están juntos? 

—¿No te enteraste? Penny y Jacob... —Lo que sea que fuera a decir Charlie fue interrumpido por la música que anunciaba el inicio de la boda y él saltó de su asiento al recordar que era el padrino de su hermano mayor. 

Bill junto con Charlie, estaban al final del pasillo. Las damas de honor de la novia, Gabrielle y Ginny, caminaron por el pasillo con vestidos dorados. Escoltada por su padre, Fleur las siguió, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y la Tiara de tía Muriel, y luciendo radiante. 

MC se hizo más pequeña en la silla, desearía no haberse terminado la botella con Charlie y hasta lamentaba haberla compartido. Toda esa fanfarria melosa le daba nauseas, ¿o era el aroma de las flores silvestres? Le hizo una expresión de asco exagerada a Charlie, como si fuera a vomitar; el pelirrojo hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no reír y llamar la atención de los presentes. 

La pareja comenzó a tomar sus votos y varios invitados comenzaron a llorar. La cabeza de MC daba vueltas, apenas pudo distinguir un par de frases sueltas: 

“Te prometo que quiero recorrer el mundo contigo y que viajaremos todo lo que podamos”. 

“Prometo que nunca nos iremos a dormir enfadados y haré todo lo que pueda para desenfadarte siempre”. 

“Prometo que, en esta vida que nos espera juntos, estaré siempre a tu lado, siempre…”. 

“El amor no es una emoción, sino un impulso, una necesidad, mi necesidad de estar a tu lado”. 

Promesas y palabras vacías, ¿qué significado tenían? Ninguno, el amor es una hoja seca del bosque, frágil y solitaria. El mago que presidía la ceremonia agitó su varita sobre las cabezas de los novios, y una lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre sus figuras entrelazadas. Fred y George encabezaron el aplauso y los globos dorados de los recién casados estallaron en pequeñas campanas doradas y aves del paraíso que volaban alrededor de la tienda, cantando. 

Una vez que se completaron los votos de Bill y Fleur, los asientos de los invitados ascendieron al mismo tiempo que se desvanecían las paredes de la carpa. Se hallaron bajo un toldo sostenido por postes dorados, gozando de una espléndida vista del patio de árboles frutales y los campos bañados por el sol. Luego, un charco de oro fundido se extendió desde el centro de la carpa y formó una brillante pista de baile; mientras los músicos de las chaquetas doradas se aproximaban a una tarima. Mientras que los recién casados estaban rodeados de simpatizantes, MC llevó a Charlie a una mesa lejana. 

—Debimos beber más. —Concluyó MC. 

Ambos se habían apoderado de varias sillas debido a que la gran mayoría estaba en la pista de baile, Charlie juntó un par para recostarse y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de MC, ella pasaba sus brazos sobre sus musculosos hombros para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello naranja por momentos. 

—La tía Muriel debe tener alcohol en su bolso, ¿quieres que vaya a robarle? 

—Me ofende que preguntes, date prisa. 

Igual que un reloj, Bill llega en cuanto Charlie se pierde vista. Él extiende su mano hacia ella, una invitación formal a un baile que no puede rechazar por mucho que así lo quisiera, ¿qué impresión le daría si le brinda una excusa barata para evitar tocarlo? La multitud los esconde, sólo son una pareja más que baila en una noche que se supone debe ser feliz. William tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la otra sostiene su mano en una danza lenta, es normal, es lo que se hace en la pista de baile de cualquier mundo. 

Él lleva su mano a la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola para que se acerque a su cuerpo. MC deja que su cabeza se incline y se apoye en su hombro, ese es todo el contacto que planea darle esa noche. De repente, siente la ansiedad subiendo por su columna al presentir que la canción pronto terminaría, igual que todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron. 

La primera lágrima sale, luego la segunda. Bill lo nota, Bill siempre nota cuando algo está mal, pero no hace ningún gesto que pueda llamar la atención de quienes lo rodean. 

—Dijiste que no llorarías. —Susurra, apenas audible por la música. 

—Digo muchas cosas. —Responde de la misma manera antes de soltarlo y escapar lejos de su mirada. 

Mantiene la compostura en tanto finge estar muy interesada en los aperitivos de una mesa de postres, perdió la sensación de los ojos de Bill clavados en su espalda y aquello es un alivio. Evita a toda costa levantar su mirada, teme encontrarse con algún invitado indeseable o crear el contacto visual que desencadene una charla incómoda. Juega con su brazalete, consciente de que no puede darle la espalda al mundo por el resto de su vida. 

—Te está llevando mucho tiempo escoger un postre. —Dice Talbott, parándose a su lado. 

—¿Me estabas observando? 

—Es inevitable, siempre estoy atento a cosas curiosas. 

MC sonríe con desgano, toma un tenedor y mira a su alrededor, él parece haber sido el único en fijarse en su figura. 

—¿Qué tal todo con la Orden? —Pregunta casualmente. 

—Bastante bien, estamos cuidando que nadie pueda infiltrarse en el Ministerio. —Resopla Talbott al recordar cada eterna reunión. —Necesitaremos toda la gente posible para seguir peleando, supongo que entenderás que tu período de espía con Rosier está llegando a su fin. 

—¿Qué? Pero, no puedo dejarlos solos... 

—Estarán bien sin ti, ya cumpliste tu misión y debes ayudar a quienes sí lo necesitan. —El tono de voz de Talbott se volvió duro, receloso ante su reacción. —¿Qué esperabas? ¿Quedarte eternamente con ellos? 

—No, es que... Quizás es una decisión precipitada. —El corazón se le encogía cada vez más, la posibilidad de marcharse sin dar explicaciones y dejarlos a su suerte le preocupaba, ¿quién podría protegerlos? Alastor tomaría la oportunidad para asesinar a Félix. 

—Es una orden que espero sepas obedecer. 

Logra mantenerse de pie, caminando hasta el cobertizo, ya es de noche y los sonidos de la naturaleza la enferman. Limpia sus lágrimas, ¿por qué tuvo que romperse en el peor momento? Rezó para que nadie más haya visto eso, porque entonces comenzarán a hablar y todo será peor. Así que toma aire, se deja llevar por el alivio de la tranquilidad al saber que Félix y Barnaby la estarán esperando en la mansión porque ya es muy tarde y de seguro ya acabaron con sus quehaceres. 

—¡Aquí estás! —Exclamó Charlie en tono de festejo. —Encontré su pequeña colección de licores, ¡son botellas diminutas! ¿No son adorables? 

—Sí, lo son. —Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, al menos Charlie trajo una solución temporal para el dolor. 

Ambos caminan hacia una zona apartada del claro, alejándose de la estrepitosa fiesta; chocaron los diminutos envases en un improvisado brindis, sumergiéndose en la frescura de un licor con sabor a fruta. Tal parece que la Tía Muriel es de beber alcohol casi puro porque la bebida pone sus cabezas girando como en un carrusel. 

—Cuando yo me case... —Dijo Charlie. —Todos podrán venir vestidos como quieran y le lanzaré un hechizo de inmovilización a mi madre para que se quede quieta. 

—Sería una boda divertida. —Concordó MC. 

—Será nuestra boda, porque nos casaremos ante el temor de envejecer solos. —Bromeó Charlie, provocando una risa en la chica que lo empujó con cariño para hacerlo callar. 

—Tal vez así sea una Weasley oficial. 

—Créeme, terminar con mi hermano fue la mejor decisión de tu vida. —Afirmó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Bill bailando felizmente con su nueva esposa. —¿Qué podía darte él? Nada; ¿qué puedo darte yo? Dragones, cientos de dragones y una vida en mi cabaña rodeada de salvaje naturaleza. 

—Y dragones, no olvides los dragones. 

—Además, somos el mejor equipo del mundo. —Le recordó él, con una sonrisa de orgullo. —Sí, definitivamente nos casaremos por presión, pero seremos felices. 

—No quiero casarme así, busco que alguien me ame. —Dijo en un murmullo, dándole un trago profundo a otra botella. 

El paso del tiempo es relativo, ahora todo da vueltas; se tambaleó para recostarse en un sillón cercano. Hace tiempo que abandonó el cuarto de Bill, la boda y aquel tranquilo lugar junto a Charlie, ¿a dónde fue a parar? Trató de enfocar su vista en alguna señal que le permitiera conocer su ubicación. Sus parpados adquirieron pesadez, terminó luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. 

Ve los afiches en las paredes y sonríe, son del equipo favorito de Charlie. Hay dibujos de dragones por donde alcanza la vista, todos pintados a mano y con fallas técnicas que seguro él ya comprende. Toca su rostro, está mojado y la figura de Charlie se mueve sin que pueda enfocarla totalmente. Él da la impresión de estar en sus cinco sentidos, tiene mejor resistencia al alcohol. Ninguno de los dos está tan ebrio como podría parecer, sólo cansados y con ganas de dormir. 

—Iba a darle un maldito hijo, perderlo fue el punto de quiebre para nosotros. — Las palabras salieron arrastrándose, ¿a quién le hablaba? De su boca sale un olor extraño, ¿vomitó y le lavaron los dientes? Porque siente el revoltijo en el estómago y la pasta de hierbabuena entre sus muelas. 

—Ya lo dijiste unas veinte veces, ve a dormir. — Charlie colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo, le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos antes de apartar el cabello de su rostro. —Tienes suerte de que me sienta benévolo y te comparta mi habitación, yo bajaré y seguiré celebrando con los demás en tu ausencia. 

—¿Cómo puedes casarte e ignorar algo así? Sé que fue mi culpa, pero... 

—Basta, lo que hiciste fue un sacrificio increíble y menospreciado. — Charlie acarició su rostro antes de darle un beso en la sien. —Salvaste mi vida. 

—A costa de otra, entiendo por qué Bill se molestó tanto. 

—MI hermano es un idiota, nunca te entendió. — Sus palabras se convirtieron en susurros, como si estuviese revelando un secreto. — Te conozco mejor que Bill, jamás te juzgaría como lo hizo él. 

Cierra sus ojos, dispuesta a descansar. Lo siguiente que sucede es extraño, porque se supone que algo está por pasar, pero el recuerdo se ha desvanecido como si hubiera sido arrancado de su cabeza. Se despierta de golpe, reconoce la habitación en la que está, ¿en qué momento...? La confusión es demasiada, teme algo, su pecho se agita e intenta calmarse para reconfigurar los hechos. 

Está en la habitación de Félix, durmiendo sobre su cama y él yace descansando sobre el sillón cercano, en una posición incómoda por el largo de su cuerpo. La boda no fue un sueño porque aún tiene puesto su vestido de noche y todavía puede saborear el licor con sabor a fruta. Así que intuye que algo salió mal, ¿escapó mientras Charlie bailaba en la fiesta? Presiente algo más, intenta recordar y hay una especie de bloqueo que le impide avanzar. Le gustaría tener respuestas a sus preocupaciones, quizás se está haciendo un embrollo por algo que no tiene tanta importancia. Lo más probable es que se haya fugado de la fiesta por lo que sucedió en la pista de baile. 

Se levanta, acercándose al cuerpo adormilado de Félix, moviéndolo con delicadeza para despertarlo. 

—Félix, Félix... 

—¿Mmmh? —Él no parece tener intenciones de despertar pronto, se lo ve excesivamente cansado. 

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? 

—Barnaby te trajo. —Responde sin abrir los ojos. 

Bien, eso sólo sirvió para aumentar su confusión. La respuesta de Félix tiró su teoría a la basura, si se supone que estaba en la boda, ¿cómo es que Barnaby fue a buscarla? Lo habrían atacado apenas hubiese puesto un pie en esas tierras y La Madriguera estaba repleta de hechizos de protección para evitar que alguien con una marca tenebrosa pueda entrar. ¿Estará en casa? Cree que no, hay demasiado silencio y él nunca suele irse a menos que sea viernes o sea una emergencia. 

—Ven conmigo. —Susurra MC, tirando del cuerpo de Félix para sacarlo del sofá. 

—Estoy muy cansado, ¿qué quieres? 

—Acuéstate conmigo en la cama y descansa conmigo. 

Evidentemente, el cuerpo medio doblado de Rosier no rechaza la oferta y se asegura de demostrar lo cómodo que se siente al reposar en su lecho. Sin poder evitarlo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de MC y se funde en un abrazo, durmiéndose al instante por la calidez que ella irradia. MC se siente aliviada al ver que es incapaz de rechazarla con la guardia baja, así que aprovecha el momento para exprimir hasta la última gota de su cercanía, cuando él despierte volverá a alejarse para proteger a Barnaby. Quiere retrasar ese dolor lo máximo posible porque ya no sabe si podrá resistirlo una vez más. 

Su perfume, es intoxicante. Una mezcla de pino y pan recién horneado, es delicioso y podía pasar el día entero en esa posición. Sonríe al pensar que huele a pan francés, ¿eso lo convierte en una baguette? Porque él nació en París y... Debería dejar de ser tan infantil, esa clase de pensamientos los tiene una adolescente y ya es toda una adulta. 

Deja que el tiempo vuele, aprovecha cada segundo en sus brazos antes de ser obligada a regresar a su rutina de siempre. Félix no despierta cuando Barnaby abre la puerta, él le hace un par de señas para poder charlar afuera y evitar interrumpir su sueño. MC se arrastra fuera de la cama, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos antes de cerrar la puerta y ser conducida por Barnaby hacia el jardín, lejos de cualquier intervención. 

—Supongo que tienes preguntas. —Dijo él, con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—Bastantes. 

—El Ministro de Magia murió, los mortífagos tomaron el poder, un grupo fue a atacar la boda de Bill porque escucharon de buena fuente que Harry Potter estaría allí... 

—¿Y? 

—Fui a la boda con Félix, hubo una pelea, muchos invitados huyeron y... Pudiste quedarte a proteger a los tuyos, pero decidiste venir con nosotros. —Barnaby desviaba la mirada constantemente, demostrando cierto nerviosismo ante la decisión que ella tomó. 

—Bueno, no es la primera vez... Yo... 

—Esta vez fue diferente, Talbott te ordenó que fueras a ayudar a los heridos y tú dijiste que nosotros también éramos importantes, él te amenazó diciendo que si te ibas entonces sería traición y... 

—Me fui. —Dedujo ella. —Contigo. 

—Sí. 

—Pero, eso no explica por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó. 

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó Barnaby de improvisto. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—¿Confías en mí? 

—Sí, es... Quiero decir... 

—Entonces no hagas más preguntas. 

No, no fue muy tranquilizador de su parte. Sabía que sacarle la verdad sería tan tortuoso como el infierno mismo, ¿qué debía hacer? Barnaby perfeccionó su capacidad para cerrarse ante los demás, no sólo de manera emocional sino también a través de la oclumancia. Deseaba tanto confiar en él, aun con todo en contra para temer ante sus recuerdos perdidos. ¿Qué tal si alguien le borró la memoria? ¿Barnaby sería capaz de hacer algo así? Si su respuesta vacila, entonces eso significa que duda de su buena voluntad y sus intenciones aparentemente limpias. 

—Tenemos que hablar de algo más. —Anunció Barnaby, seguía sin tranquilizar el temblor nervioso de las manos que intentaba esconder en sus bolsillos. —Yo... Todo va a cambiar, estaremos en peligro siempre y constantemente expongo a las personas que me interesan por esta maldita guerra. 

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? 

—Hace tiempo te dije que te amo y necesito que esta vez me respondas. 

Su corazón se detuvo, MC sintió un extraño hormigueo en sus palmas, podría jurar que su respiración se cortó y que el tiempo dejó de correr. 

—No entiendo qué es... —Intentó decir MC con una sonrisa tonta, ¿por qué tenía que hablar de eso ahora? 

—¿Qué no entiendes? Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, sé que he sido un imbécil y que te mandé señales confusas, que te tuve caminando en una cuerda floja porque era difícil para mí entregarme a otra persona después del daño que le hice a Amelie y... —Barnaby toma aire, hace tiempo que sacó sus manos de su escondite y ahora las mueve sin cesar en un intento desesperado por retomar el control que ha huido de su cuerpo. —Me porté mal contigo, lo entiendo; te he escondido muchas cosas y te traté como si no valieras nada, ¡pero sí vales algo para mí! 

—Barnaby, no... 

—Sé que soy poco profundo, que no puedes tener conversaciones interesantes conmigo, no soy un erudito de la lectura ni amable o divertido. Estoy lleno de defectos que pueden hacer que me odies porque he usado tus debilidades en tu contra y nunca te mostré algo de empatía cuando perdiste a tu hijo, ¡ni siquiera me disculpé! Lastimé a Murphy hasta casi matarlo y sólo te pedí perdón porque Félix insistió, pero... Te amo, fue inevitable y necesito escucharte decir que también me amas. 

—Barnaby, no puedo hacer esto ahora... Yo... 

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Lo digo en serio, te amo y... 

—¡Pero yo no te amo a ti! —Exclamó harta, cansada de que él no terminase de hablar y siguiera enterrándolos en un pozo del que nunca podrán salir. 

—¿No? —Sonaba incrédulo, escéptico ante su arrebato. Barnaby miró al suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. 

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. 

—En Hogwarts, en la estación de Kingcross... Tú dijiste que nada podía cambiar lo que sentías por mí, que tu camino es conmigo. 

—Parece que mentí. 

Barnaby tragó saliva, un nudo se formó en su garganta; pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, estaba tan tenso que cada músculo de su cuerpo ardía en dolor. 

—Amas a alguien más. —Dijo finalmente. 

—Basta, volvamos a la casa... 

—¿Quién es? ¿Bill? ¿El idiota que se casó y ni siquiera consideró cómo podías sentirte? ¿Y Talbott? Porque vi cómo te miró, parecía una araña tejiendo hilos invisibles sobre ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva manipulándote para hacerte creer que eres especial? Es un imbécil, sé de lo que hablo. 

—Estás muy alterado y no estás siendo justo conmigo. 

—¿Yo no estoy siendo justo contigo? 

—Me dices que me amas y todas esas cosas que... ¿para qué? Eres incapaz de ser honesto conmigo, así que te estoy dando la oportunidad ahora: ¿Qué me estás escondiendo? ¿Qué hay en tu maldita casa? Te juro que si no me respondes puedes olvidarte de mí y... 

Barnaby desapareció en un estallido, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Eso fue doloroso, ¿qué más podía decirle? Él resumió bastante bien el estado de su relación, tormentosa y sin futuro. Seguía guardando secretos, admitía estar roto y eso lo agradecía, aunque... Era demasiado tarde, a pesar de que pasaron más de un año y medio viviendo bajo el mismo techo quedaba claro que él nunca cambiaría. Le dio demasiadas oportunidades, perdonó todos sus errores sin sentido. 

Él tomó su decisión, ahora ella tomaría la suya. 

Félix apenas había terminado de despertar cuando MC abrió la puerta de su habitación, supuso que regresó para seguir durmiendo, ¿en dónde se había metido Barnaby? Todavía sentado, apoyó sus pies en el piso, odiaba tomar siestas porque luego se volvía un dolor de cabeza tener que reaccionar. Igual que ahora, cuando MC se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose sobre su regazo. De acuerdo, podría ser un sueño... ¿Verdad? No sería la primera vez que sueña con besarla, pero el blando de su carne se siente exquisitamente real y ella gime cuando aprieta uno de sus glúteos. 

—Espera, no debemos... —Intenta decir Félix. 

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, por favor Félix, sólo una vez... 

—Está mal. 

—Será una vez, terminemos con esto y... Si no sientes nada entonces te dejaré en paz. 

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero? —Susurra Félix contra sus labios. —¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pienso hacer contigo? 

MC está maravillada con sus ojos, con cada centímetro de su rostro marcado, así que vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante para besarlo. Lo toma con exigencia, continuamente firme y muy lento, saboreando el manjar que siempre ha creído inalcanzable. Cierra sus ojos cuando él la toma para hacerla sentir su dureza, gime ante el contacto. 

—Esto es lo que provocas, MC. —Félix toma sus caderas con fuerza, moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás para aumentar la fricción entre sus partes bajas. 

Gracias al cielo que sólo tiene el vestido, la prenda es fácil de quitar y desaparece tan rápido como su sostén. Félix toca sus tetas con delicadeza, ve que sus pezones se endurecen bajo su mirada atenta. Él chupa con energía mientras una de sus manos se mueve hacia el otros seno y su pulgar frota la protuberancia. Ahora sus labios succionan el otro pezón, MC siente que puede acabar sólo con aquellas mordidas que ganan terreno en su sensibilidad. 

Le sorprende la fuerza de Félix para tomarla y recostarla en la cama, siempre aprende algo nuevo de él, es fascinante. Aunque lo verdaderamente fascinante es verlo desnudo, las marcas en su cuerpo, las cicatrices... Ya no es un perfecto lienzo en blanco, bajo los trajes esconde las verdaderas heridas de la guerra y ella planea sanarlas todas y cada una. 

Él baja su boca para besar su cuello, movió su mano para frotar su sensible núcleo escondido entre sus bragas; ambos habían esperado ese momento, fingiendo que las miradas que se lanzaban desde la lejanía no significaban nada. 

Félix agarra sus caderas con ambas manos, pasa su lengua por la zona de su ombligo, mordiendo con poca presión el hueso de su cadera y besando hasta el lado contrario. Verlo de rodillas frente a ella, con su boca recorriendo lugares tan personales es ardiente, no puede mirar hacia otro lado cuando él desliza la tela del encaje y deja su feminidad al descubierto. Él se lame los labios como si estuviera frente al manjar más codiciado, se inclina hacia adelante y su nariz queda a la altura de sus muslos, su presencia hace palpitar su coño mojado. 

—No voy a poder controlarme. —Murmura Félix, su voz es gentil y desafiante, una lujuriosa amenaza sexual. 

Él pasa superficialmente uno de sus dedos por la entrada de su coño antes de deslizar su lengua sobre sus pliegues. Ella se inclina hacia atrás y gime, la espera es demasiada. Félix sabe cómo burlarse de su necesidad, comprende lo mucho que ha esperado este momento y planea torturarla por no haber actuado antes en pos de su propio placer. 

Sin previo aviso, él introduce dos dedos a la vez que se encarga de lamer su clítoris. MC no puede evitar recordar ese sueño húmedo que la atacó hace tanto tiempo, la realidad era mucho mejor que una fantasía. Gime el nombre de Félix cuando los dedos se arquean y estimulan su punto G, ¿va a correrse por el simple toque de sus dedos? La respuesta llega más pronto de lo esperado, en una explosión que parece irreal. Félix saca sus dedos y se los lleva la boca para lamerlos con una sonrisa más que sexual, ella se muerde el labio y está dispuesta a hacer lo que él pida si sigue mostrándose así. 

—Ábrete para mí y dobla esas bonitas piernas. —Ordena Félix, acariciando la entrada de su coño con la cabeza de su erección. —Porque estoy a punto de follarte... Muy, muy duro... 

—¡Joder, Félix! —Grita cuando lo siente retorcerse dentro de ella, se siente tan llena y él le permite acostumbrarse antes de dar suaves empujes que marcan un camino. 

La cabeza de Félix cae sobre su hombro y comienza a moverse con fuerza, ella mueve su mano hacia arriba para agarrar su cabello entre tanto la otra se aferra a su espalda. La velocidad aumenta, sin piedad, un ritmo constante que no busca lastimarla ni llevarse el placer para él solo. MC se queja sin descaro, apretándose a su alrededor mientras que envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La sensación de sentirlo tan profundo hace que tiemble, alcanzando la bruma de su próximo orgasmo inminente. 

Félix se aleja un segundo para levantar sus piernas sobre sus hombros, hundiendo su polla en su calor húmedo. Sus paredes vuelven a contraerse ante la intromisión, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando él le sujeta los brazos en un agarre del cual es imposible escapar, su cuerpo y todo su ser ahora está expuesto a él. 

Sus ojos se abren, mira hacia la polla que da empujes fuertes y precisos, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos con algo de picardía, casi un reto silencioso. Félix acelera el ritmo, una de sus manos se desliza hacia abajo, bajando con toques que provocan cierta excitación conforme siguen su camino entre la parte superior de sus muslos. Precisamente en su clítoris, masajeando con cortos movimientos circulares. Cada empuje hace rebotar su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo, pierde el sentido de la realidad cuando la sobreestimulación la tiene al borde de las lágrimas. Él puede sentirlo, los espasmos de los músculos a su alrededor, su voz quebrándose, el orgasmo que pronto se hará presente. 

El calor la llena, su cuerpo tiembla una última vez y dejándola satisfecha. Se había imaginado así cientos de veces, los labios rojos por la pasión y el semen goteando entre sus piernas, la realidad era mejor de lo que su mente podría haber evocado. Volvió a besarlo, él se sentía tan perdido como ella en la decisión de la cual pendía su destino, aun así, MC entendió que era suficiente con tenerse el uno al otro. 

Vio rastros de inseguridad y duda en los ojos de Félix, seguía preocupado por lo que Barnaby podía llegar a pensar sobre el amorío que intentaron reprimir desde aquel beso en navidad. Esa era la primera vez que estaban juntos de esa manera, se sintió demasiado especial como para que se le fuera arrebatado de las manos. Fue sexual, meramente carnal, pero había algo más. Lo compartieron juntos, los besos y cada toque tenían un significado oculto que sólo ellos conocían. 

Ella puso una mano sobre su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a la suya. 

—Te amo. —Susurró con sinceridad. 

Entonces lo vio, Félix también tomó su decisión. La elegía a ella, por sobre todas las cosas. 

La historia de amor podría haber acabado ahí, un final perfecto para un cuento de hadas feliz. Estaban tan encerrados en su burbuja personal que ninguno escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, ni los tacones de Mérula Snyde recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Félix. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Bueno, podía decirse que ahora que tomaron el Ministerio de Magia les tocaban nuevas responsabilidades y... Habría llegado a la puerta de la habitación si no fuera por Barnaby. Milagrosamente, él llegó apenas medio minuto después para intentar hablar con MC sobre la discusión, y su primer impulso fue detenerla porque sabía que MC no esperaba visitas y que ni siquiera tomó la poción multijugos para protegerse de un posible ataque. Poco podía imaginarse que detrás de esa puerta sería revelada una dolorosa verdad, una que apenas tendría tiempo de digerir. 

Mérula Snyde abrió la puerta, a pesar de los muchos intentos de Barnaby por detenerla con excusas vagas. Ambos se quedaron sin habla al ver a la pareja desnuda que se besaba, pero Barnaby vio algo en MC. La forma en la que miraba a Félix, es amor y lo sabe porque así solía verlo a él antes de que desapareciera de su vida para seguir los mandatos de sus padres. 

Félix y MC tardaron un poco en percibir la presencia ajena y, cuando lo hicieron, trataron de cubrirse inútilmente con las sábanas blancas que poco podían hacer para disimular su fogosa entrega carnal. Mérula parpadeó, dándose cuenta de quien era la chica junto a Félix. 

—¿MC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEEEEEEEEELIX! Dejando de lado su deliciosa escena sexual, creo que él nunca planeó traicionar a Barnaby de esa manera así que se avecinan muchas cosas buenas en el mal sentido (?) Aunque me parece un poco injusto porque fue Félix quien se enamoró de MC primero :( Me encanta el drama, es evidente.  
> ¿Qué creen que haga Mérula? ¿Y Barnaby? Merlín, en serio quiero subir el siguiente capítulo <3  
> Gracias por sus comentarios preciosos y por leer <3


	14. El secreto de Barnaby Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC decide salir de la historia, otros personajes pueden tomar su lugar en su ausencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE, Barnaby llegó tu hora ;)  
> Como siempre, este es otro capítulo deprimente hahaha pero abre las puertas para nuevas perspectivas  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Gracias por ser tan buenos lectores y por comentar, me esfuerzo al 100% por ustedes <3

—Tú... Tú no eres un mago tenebroso. —Dijo Mérula entre tartamudeos, quien aún no salía de su estupefacción. —Te vi, has sido investigada, todos saben que trabajas para la Orden... 

—Espera, te lo puedo explicar... —Era difícil saber a quién le hablaba Félix en realidad, su mirada vagaba entre Barnaby y Mérula mientras se ponía sus pantalones y dejaba su pecho lleno de cicatrices al descubierto. 

—No será a mí a quien tendrás que darle explicaciones. —Dictaminó Mérula, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. 

Barnaby seguía sin reaccionar, su mente se debatía entre pensamientos rápidos y lentos, todo se mezclaba en un tumulto de confusión del que luchaba por escapar. Todos a su alrededor hablaban, se movían, su destino pendía de las manos de la odiosa Snyde, ¿por qué le importaba tan poco? Su existencia pareció perder sentido, ¿de quién era la culpa? ¿podía darse el lujo de ser tan egoísta como siempre lo ha sido? Prefiere molestarse, gritar, golpear a alguien, ignorar la voz en su cabeza que dice que todo fue por su causa. 

Mérula pasa a su lado, directo hacia la salida de la mansión, es perseguida por Félix que sólo usa pantalones y MC que lo acompaña cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana blanca. Logra que su cerebro brinde ordenes correctas a las otras partes de su cuerpo, de ese modo da un par de pasos lentos hacia la escena que se desarrolla al final de las escaleras. 

—¡Sólo déjame explicarte! —Suplicó MC. —Sé que no tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero... 

—Por supuesto que no confío en ti. —Dijo Mérula. —Eres una maldita espía, seguro te estás aprovechando de ellos para- 

Mérula no pudo terminar de hablar, el aire es atravesado por un filoso estallido y la chica se toca el pecho como si la hubieran apuñalado. Ella observa a la persona en las escaleras con su varita levantada, Barnaby parece carecer de cualquier emoción, aunque su mirada parezca cargada de un brillo asesino. Mérula cae al suelo estrepitosamente, sigue con vida, pero poco tiempo. MC reconoce la palidez en su rostro, esa respiración suplicante por sobrevivir, los mismos síntomas que afectaron a Charlie en Egipto. 

—¿¡Qué hiciste!? —Grita MC, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de Mérula. —Eso fue innecesario, ella iba a escucharnos, sólo necesitábamos más tiempo. 

—Te hice un favor. —Contestó Barnaby con voz fría. 

—Carajo no, no haremos esto. —Decidió MC. —¿Cuál es el contrahechizo? 

—Es imposible de deshacer, igual que un veneno. 

—¿Félix? —MC lo miró esperando una solución, esperanzada al saber que él tiene todo tipo de pociones y conocimientos sanadores. 

—Tiene razón, no hay solución... Pero podemos intentarlo. —Musitó Félix taciturno, inspeccionando el estado de Mérula con sumo cuidado. —¿Conoces a alguien que pueda darnos una mano? 

—No lo sé, ahora que la Orden me considera una traidora es imposible que... Espera. —Una persona cruzó su mente como un rayo, tampoco tenía tantas opciones por lo que debía intentarlo a toda costa. Conocía a Mérula desde que eran niñas, sabe que sigue siendo una buena persona en el fondo; además, después de salvarla es probable que reconsidere los hechos y quiera escuchar sus explicaciones. Ahora estaban en el mismo barco. 

Félix cargó el cuerpo de Mérula y tomó la mano de MC para que fuera ella quien los transportara al punto de encuentro. Barnaby se habría mantenido apartado de la situación si no fuera porque su anterior amante lo sujetó de la tela de su pantalón y lo obligó a acompañarlos para enmendar el error que había cometido. A Barnaby le pareció algo descarado, pero nada evitó que fuera arrastrado con ellos. 

Entre tanto, Murphy McNully terminaba de trabajar. Había sido un día pesado, Nueva York nunca dejó de ser una ciudad intranquila y esa sensación general de descontrol es contagiosa. Mordisqueó su pluma a la vez que fruncía el ceño por el libro de jugadas que leía, los novatos tienden a cometer tantos errores... Todo solía ser más fácil en Hogwarts, los estudiantes lo escuchaban sin chistar, pero en el mundo real los jugadores pueden ser verdaderos patanes. Tienen un ego pesado que seguro compensa algo muy pequeño. 

Cerró el libro, ¿qué debía hacer? Podía practicar para la entrevista de la próxima semana, firmar contratos con las empresas que quieren pagarle por ser publicitadas en los partidos y sacar algo de provecho (¿un poco de chocolate para MC? Será mejor que comience a analizar sus opciones de ganancia si desea impresionarla), tiene bastantes tareas y el impulso de tirarse en la cama es más grande. Los días pasan de manera diferente una vez que te alejas de las drogas y las prostitutas, es hasta interesante la forma en la que su perspectiva ha cambiado sobre el rumbo que debe llevar su vida. 

André sigue visitándolo seguido, es complicado ahora que es peligro salir por la guerra, por lo que aprecia el esfuerzo de transportarse de un país a otro. Todavía llevan una buena relación, aprendió a escuchar sus consejos y a suprimir sus deseos de empujarlo por la ventana cuando habla de moda parisina. Con eso en mente, rebusca en un cajón cercano para tomar un reproductor de música y colocarse los auriculares, André le había recomendado un cantante bastante famoso y le prometió que se tomaría un tiempo para escuchar el primer disco. 

La tonada no le desagrada del tono, puede acostumbrarse y es un buen acompañante para su lectura. Aunque algo desentona de la melodía, una especie de golpe fuerte, ¿es su imaginación o lo escuchó dentro de su casa? Se quita el aparato de las orejas y condujo la silla hacia donde podría haber surgido el ruido, encontrándose con algo más que inesperado. 

—Carajo. 

Bien, sí, de acuerdo, ahora mismo tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Qué hacían esos tres en su departamento? No, esperen, hay cuatro. MC sostiene a una chica con un mechón rubio en su muy bien peinado cabello castaño, y la está arrastrando para colocarla sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. ¿Está viendo mal o ella está desnuda debajo de esa sábana blanca? Ve a Félix con el pecho descubierto, a Barnaby con esa mirada de odio... Sí, es sencillo atar los cabos sueltos de la incertidumbre. 

Hace algo de ruido al acercarse, el grupo de magos estaba tan nervioso que Félix y Barnaby levantaron sus varitas por instinto. Un grave error. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Murphy le quitó las varitas y usando magia no verbal amarró a los hombres contra el otro; ambos estaban de rodillas, unidos por sus muñecas y dándose la espalda. Si algo no permitiría Murphy es que dos idiotas se pusieran violentos en su propio hogar. 

—Espera, espera, necesitamos ayuda. —Dice MC al notar su presencia y que inmovilizó a sus tenebrosos amigos. 

—Está bien, pero no los voy a liberar hasta que me sienta seguro con su presencia. —Aseguró Murphy, acercándose al cuerpo de... ¿Mérula Snyde? Definitivamente tenían mucho que explicar. 

Félix estaba volviendo loco por estar amarrado a Barnaby, la inmovilización sólo permite que su mente trabaje a ritmos inesperados que lo van a destruir si no se toma un descanso. ¿En qué estará pensando él? Seguro quiere matarlo, destruirlo, enseñarle todo lo que lo lastimó. Se retuerce nervioso entre sus ataduras, pero se queda quieto cuando recuerda que su compañero amarrado también debe sentir sus deseos de escapar. 

¿Por qué tuvo que ceder ante ella? ¿Por qué seguía sin arrepentirse? Por supuesto que le dolía haber lastimado a Barnaby, pero había escuchado las palabras más preciosas salir de la boca de MC y descubrió que necesitaba más de su cariño para seguir con vida. Veamos, ¿quién es el verdadero culpable? Fue Barnaby quien la trató mal desde un principio, pero nada de eso habría pasado si lo hubiese escuchado cuando le suplicó que la abandonasen en el bosque después de que asesinó a ese miembro de la Orden del Fénix. 

—¿Nervioso, Rosier? —Preguntó Barnaby. —Yo que tú buscaría la salida más próxima porque cuando me libere te voy a... 

—¡Ustedes dos, silencio! —Ordenó Murphy, intentando concentrarse en utilizar los pocos hechizos sanadores que conocía para reanimar el cuerpo agonizante de Mérula. 

—Eres increíble, ¿cómo te atreves a amenazarme? —Siseó Félix. 

—Oh, ¿en serio me estás preguntando eso? 

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que seas tan inmaduro. 

—¿Quieres que te muestre lo inmaduro que puedo llegar a ser? —Amenazó Barnaby, moviéndose de un lado a otro y empujando a Félix en el proceso. 

—No serás tan amenazante cuando le cuente a MC tu sucio secretito. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Félix no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso en voz alta. Siquiera pensarlo era una locura, jamás revelaría su secreto a nadie en el mundo ni aunque lo estuviesen torturando, ¿por qué tuvo que dejarse contagiar por su ira? Siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona que piensa con la cabeza fría, un calculador que enfrenta cada desafío sin inmutarse y ahora... Una sensación nueva recorría su columna vertebral. No podía ver a Barnaby, pero sabía bien qué clase de expresión tenía en ese instante. 

—Estás tan muerto. —Dijo Barnaby entre dientes. 

Mientras la tensión crecía entre esos dos magos tenebrosos, Murphy y MC desconocían por completo la mecha de la guerra que se encendía entre su amistad. Mérula no mejoraba sin importar cuánto lo intentaran y MC no consideró una posibilidad solida volver a realizar el ritual egipcio hacia el mundo de los muertos. 

—¿Es un mal momento para preguntar lo que ambos estamos pensando? —Pregunta Murphy, pasando su varita por todo el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante. 

—Lo es, de hecho. 

—Sólo digo que ya uní un par de puntos con sólo analizarlo superficialmente y... Mi princesa, tienes una vida un tanto alocada. —Comentó él con una sonrisa. 

—Definí mi elección, eso es todo. 

—¿A qué costo? 

MC no pudo responder, inexplicablemente el cuerpo de Mérula comenzó a convulsionarse con violencia. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿A quién podría acudir? Estaban solos en ese desastre que Barnaby provocó, ¿era correcto arriesgarse tanto por alguien que no valía la pena? Estaba harta de la muerte, necesitaban demostrar que eran mejores que los asesinos en la Orden del Fénix. Incluso, desde un sentido técnico, Mérula podía convertirse en una nueva aliada. 

—Si no vuelvo, dame por muerta. —Advirtió MC, tomando el cuerpo de Snyde y desapareciendo en un estallido. 

Murphy se volteó hacia sus prisioneros con una sonrisa. 

—¿Ahora quién es la víctima? —Preguntó con crueldad, mirando directamente a Barnaby. 

—¿Qué harás? ¿Patearme? —Bromeó Barnaby. 

—No me provoques. 

MC cayó de rodillas al suelo, en sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo pálido de Mérula que se retorcía en busca de aire. Su aparición provocó que Penny tirase un plato al suelo, por un segundo quedaron en completo silencio, apenas escuchando los jadeos del cuerpo moribundo. Pensó en la rubia como última opción, sabía que nadie más ayudaría a Snyde, pero no esperaba encontrarse con compañía extra. Su mirada pasó a la otra persona en la habitación además de ellas: Jacob. Si el tiempo y la vida no se le estuvieran acabando, se habría puesto de pie para cuestionar por qué los encontró a punto de... ¿Cenar? ¿Desde cuándo se reunían para cenar? 

Nada de eso tenía importancia, el cuerpo de Mérula se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Miró a Penny con la expresión más suplicante que su rostro logró formar, luego se preocuparía por Jacob. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios, esperaba que decidiera cooperar aun con la guerra tomando más fuerza. Era consiente que la mirada de ambos se enfocó en la marca tenebrosa, mentalmente debían estar dudando sobre qué hacer. 

—Ayúdala. 

Definitivamente salió mejor de lo esperado, es decir, esperaba algo mucho peor que estar contra la pared y siendo apuntada por Jacob. Lo importante es que Penny fue benevolente y estaba ayudando a Mérula a sanar con todos los materiales que su adorable casa acumulaba. 

—¿Ninguno de tus nuevos amigos quiso ayudarte a sanarla? Eso dice mucho de su tenebroso estilo de vida. —Dijo Jacob sin bajar su varita. 

—No soy un mago tenebroso. 

—¿Vas a mentirme en la maldita cara? Todos te vimos irte con Barnaby en la boda de Bill. 

—Eso no significa nada, Jacob. 

—Tienes tanta suerte de que no llame a Alastor o Talbott para que se encarguen de ti... 

—¿Suerte? Yo creo que es algo más. —MC endureció su mirada, levantando su mentón con confianza. Él no respondió, una reacción que provocó una sonrisa en su hermana. —Sí, a eso mismo me refiero. 

—No sé de qué hablas. 

—“Es un poco de diversión inofensiva” —Le recordó ella con autosuficiencia, lo que su hermano dijo una vez hace tanto tiempo en el club nocturno de Nueva York. —“Eres una jodida provocación”. 

—Detente. 

—“Debe haber un baño cerca, ayúdame a aclarar mi memoria”. 

—¡Cállate! 

—Tus amenazas son tan vacías, jamás me dañarías. —MC avanzó hacia él, quitándole su varita con sus propias manos. —¿Quieres seguir recordando el pasado? Maldito mentiroso asqueroso, eso explica por qué estabas tan celoso de Bill. 

—He cambiado gracias a Penny. 

—¿Y ella sabe cada uno de tus secretos? Porque yo soy tu hermana y puedo asegurarte que nadie nunca llega a conocer de lo que eres capaz. 

Jacob se congeló en el lugar, porque por un horrible segundo creyó que ella tenía conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido en Egipto. Desechó la idea al instante, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Le borró la memoria y esa no es la clase de reacción que tendría si MC supiera que... No, todo estaba bien. Es decir, el único que lo sabe es Charlie y compró su silencio con la amenaza de revelar su secreto. Ese chico podría ser muy valiente con sus dragones, pero sabe golpearlo donde más le duele y ahora es sólo un niño asustado que teme ser descubierto. 

MC le devuelve la varita antes de que Penny salga de la habitación, en sus manos trae una muda de ropa femenina. 

—Mejorará, ponte esto antes de irte. 

—Gracias, Penny. —Dijo MC desatándose la sabana del cuerpo y cambiándose frente a ellos sin ningún pudor, provocando que sus amigos se cubran los ojos. —¿Qué? Ya me han visto desnuda. 

—Sólo toma a Mérula y vete. —Suplicó Jacob. 

—Eso haré. 

MC entró a la habitación, en otras circunstancias le habría gustado preguntarle a Penny qué clase de armamentos utilizó para lograr su recuperación. Ella siempre fue una hechicera poderosa y una muy talentosa creadora de pociones, lo que logró con Mérula es un milagro poco visto. Se veía bastante bien, recuperó el color en su rostro y hasta parecía dormida. Cuando intentaba inclinarse para cargarla y reaparecer en el hogar de Murphy, Jacob entró en la habitación. 

Su hermano la abrazó, con más fuerza de la que creía posible, por alguna razón terminó por corresponder el gesto. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que hablaron o se dieron un abrazo, los buenos tiempos parecían lejanos e, incluso, imaginarios. 

—Toda la Orden te está buscando, ten cuidado. —Susurró Jacob con complicidad. —Intenta mostrarte poco, luego resolveremos qué hacer. 

—Gracias. 

MC tomó el cuerpo de Mérula y desapareció. Jacob observó el lugar vacío por unos dolorosos instantes, su presencia parecía seguir flotando por el cuarto y aquello creaba confusión en su interior. No podía permitir que así fuera, hace mucho que decidió avanzar, encontrar la manera de redimirse ante sus horribles actos. Sí, lo que hizo en Egipto estuvo mal, pero lo compensó al advertirle a su hermana que la están buscando para cortarle la cabeza por traición. 

—¿Realmente hicimos eso? —Dijo Penny a sus espaldas, caminado hacia él con el ceño preocupado. 

—Nadie tiene que saberlo. —Jacob atrajo el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo, pasando uno de sus dedos por las arrugas que se formaban en la frente de su novia. 

—Lo sé, pero eso no hace menos grave el asunto. 

—A veces hacemos locuras por la gente que amamos, por ejemplo: Yo sigo comiendo tu horrible pastel de carne. 

—¡Dijiste que amabas mi pastel de carne! 

Jacob la besó, no volvería a caer en las redes de MC nunca más. Tampoco necesitaba preocuparse por el pasado, nadie tiene que saber que fue el responsable de arruinar la relación de su hermana con Bill. Se sintió culpable y aprendió a perdonarse a sí mismo, ¿por qué seguir castigándose? 

MC aterrizó en la casa de Murphy, dejando a Mérula en la misma mesa en la que estuvo antes; cuando fue consciente de algo más que no fuera la mujer que se recuperaba, parpadeó incrédula ante la escena frente a sus ojos. McNully apuntaba con un rociador de agua directamente en la cara de Barnaby y la situación parecía bastante tensa, sumándole al hecho de que Félix había sufrido las consecuencias del rociador ya que sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro mojado. 

—Dilo. —Ordenó Murphy. 

—No. 

—Dilo, Barnaby. 

—Muérete. 

—El agua está muy fría y yo tengo todo el día. 

—¡Bien! Lamento haberte pateado, ¿ya estás feliz? —Farfulló Barnaby entre dientes, arrastrando cada palabra como si estuviese prohibida. 

—Te olvidas de algo más. 

—No voy a decir eso. 

—¡Perro malo, perro malo! —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa, rociándole agua helada directo en el rostro y disfrutando de sus quejidos. 

—¡Murphy! —Exclamó MC. —Te dejé para que los cuides y los estás torturando. 

—Torturar es una palabra fuerte. 

—Ella tiene razón. —Dijo Félix por lo bajo. 

—Cállate, Félix. —Ordenó Barnaby. 

—Libéralos, Murphy. —Pidió MC, Murphy obedeció con un chasquido de sus dedos. —¿Tienes alguna camisa para Félix? 

—Seguro, revisa en la habitación. 

MC tomó la mano de Félix y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto de Murphy, evitando la mirada de Barnaby en el proceso. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, desdobló la tela y ayudó a Félix a que se la pusiera dado que parecía completamente perdido. Tenía esa expresión que MC conocía muy bien, la que hace cuando está pensando de más y está atrapado en un dilema aparentemente imposible de resolver. 

—No vale la pena. —Dijo ella, abrochando los botones de la camisa. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Estás pensando en Barnaby, sólo déjalo así. 

—Estoy siendo egoísta. 

—Por supuesto que no. —Dictaminó MC, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que dejase de desviar la mirada. —¿Está mal que sigas a tu corazón por una vez? Él lo superará, sólo soy un capricho. 

Antes de que pudieran besarse, un estruendo llegó a sus oídos. Salieron disparados de la habitación, presintiendo lo peor y viendo que tenían razón. Mérula había despertado y ahora apuntaba en todas direcciones para defenderse de algún posible ataque, Murphy tenía las manos junto con una potente mirada de concentración, como si estuviese lanzando un hechizo no verbal. 

—Mérula... —Llamó MC. 

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo desaparecer? 

—Estoy bloqueando el cuarto, sólo puedes salir si nosotros te lo permitimos. —Explicó Murphy. 

—¿Eso es posible? 

—Mérula, sé que estás confundida y lo comprendo. —Dijo MC, acercándose con sus manos en alto en señal de paz. —Déjame explicarte lo que viste antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas. 

—¡Tú! ¡Quisiste matarme! —Exclamó Mérula, señalando con su varita a Barnaby. 

—Pero estás viva, nosotros te salvamos. —Confesó MC, intentando desviar la atención hacia ella al conocer que Barnaby podría provocarla con algún comentario sarcástico. —Ahora necesitamos que nos escuches. 

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? 

—¿Tienes otra opción? —Preguntó Félix. 

Mérula bajó su varita con actitud recelosa al darse cuenta que estaba a su merced, poco podría hacer para escapar de ellos y además la superaban tanto en número como en habilidades. MC tomó su sumisión como una señal positiva, ahora sólo debía convencerla de su inocencia y buena voluntad. 

—Tengo la marca tenebrosa, ¿lo ves? Estoy unida a Félix y Barnaby, no quiero lastimar a nadie. 

—Siempre trabajaste para la Orden, mi gente te estuvo investigando. 

—No trabajo para nadie, sólo quiero proteger a los que me importan y tampoco quiero dañar o asesinar a magos tenebrosos. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Puedes confiar en nosotros. —Animó MC. —Por favor, nos conocemos desde que somos niñas, ¿guardarías el secreto? Sólo quiero cuidar de Barnaby y Félix, sé que tú también sientes eso mismo por otras personas. 

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Mérula finalmente. —No le diré nada a los magos tenebrosos sobre tu estadía con Rosier, ¿puedo irme ya? 

MC miró a Murphy y asintió con la cabeza, en el momento en el que el comentarista bajó sus manos se escuchó un estallido y la figura de Mérula Snyde desapareció en el aire. En ese momento, sin importar que tan diferentes fueran entre ellos, todos compartieron el mismo sentimiento. Una sensación de picor que sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta, el temor en sí mismo. La duración de la emoción varía en cada uno, ataca con indistinta intensidad, revolotea por los alrededores antes de desaparecer. 

—Vaya, pude ver sus vidas pasar frente a mis ojos. —Comenta Murphy, cortando la tensión. 

—¿Estarás bien aquí? Temo que quedes expuesto. —Dijo MC. 

—No te preocupes por mí, princesa. —Aseguró Murphy guiñándole un ojo. —Creo que ya has visto la clase de poder que tengo. 

Regresar a casa resulta ser una tarea complicada, ahora estarán solos para enfrentar y charlar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos. Al menos esa es la idea en general, simplemente dejar en claro un par de puntos para desviar el golpe crítico. Ninguno se siente mentalmente listo para revelar la dolorosa verdad, pero no pueden vivir eternamente ignorando lo que pasó en la habitación y lo que Mérula descubrió por error. MC nota que Félix vuelve a tener esa misma mirada de concentración, ¿otra vez le está dando vueltas al asunto? Desearía poder ver a Barnaby, pero él camina delante de ella a toda prisa con la intención de regresar a la mansión y encerrarse en su habitación. 

—Barnaby. —Lo llama Félix, intentando que detenga su subida en las escaleras. —Barnaby, tenemos que hablar. 

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. 

—¿Te cuesta tanto escucharme un maldito segundo? 

—Sí, jódete. —Respondió Barnaby con desinterés, levantando su dedo del medio y continuando su camino hacia su habitación. 

MC suspiró, hasta ahora había mantenido un silencio neutral para no empeorar la situación. Se acercó a Félix y le dio una suave caricia en la espalda, le indicó que se quedaría en su cuarto para que ellos pudiesen discutir sin su presencia acosándolos. Félix alabó la decisión, pero siguió sintiéndose ansioso al considerar lo que él podría hacerle si MC no estaba ahí para defenderlo. Se colocó sus zapatos en la entrada, todo este tiempo había estado descalzo y sus pies estaban matándolo, quiso creer que lo hacía por eso y no para retrasar su encuentro todo lo posible. 

Barnaby no respondió cuando tocó la puerta, por lo que Félix decidió entrar de todos modos. Se sorprendió al ver que el hombre que solía ser su amigo ahora estaba empacando sus cosas. En el pasado, habría festejado que al fin se marchara, lo consideraba un invitado de paso, pero ahora... No, no iba a permitirlo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Barnaby? —Preguntó con molestia. 

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Me marcho, seguro ahora necesitarás privacidad para follarte a la chica de la que estoy enamorado. 

—Estás siendo infantil. 

—Es lo que siempre has opinado de mí y ahora mismo me importa muy poco. —Respondió Barnaby, terminando de guardar sus cosas y cargando su valija. —Quítate de mi camino. 

—No quiero que te vayas. 

—Me da igual, ¿ahora vas a fingir que valoras mi amistad? Lo arruinaste todo. 

—¿Yo lo arruiné? Sabías desde un principio que la amaba, que la rescaté por mis sentimientos hacia ella. —Le recordó Félix, odiaba que Barnaby pudiese influir en su humor de esa manera. —Ahora... Ahora te molestas conmigo porque tengo la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado como siempre lo he soñado. 

—Sólo te dio una oportunidad porque está confundida, es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese con su primer amor. —Dijo Barnaby, con una sonrisa de superioridad. 

—¿Sabes qué? No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, me rindo. 

—¿Ahora quieres huir? Enfrenta la verdad, ¡tú fuiste quien me dejó el camino libre! Te confesé que la amaba, me dijiste que estabas bien con eso, ¿quieres otro resumen? Eres un traidor de mierda, Félix. 

—No amas a MC, igual que nunca amaste a Amelie. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Amelie con todo eso? 

—Es igual que con ella, manipulas a las mujeres a tu antojo y las lastimas. —Félix ya no podía detenerse, la conversación escalaba cada vez más y ninguno sabía qué tan lejos eran capaces de llegar por los rencores del pasado. —¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste con Amelie? En cuanto cumplió su propósito la desechaste como si no valiera nada. 

—Sabes que estaba atado de manos, ¡y aun así intenté salvarla! 

—¡No, no es cierto! Yo intenté salvarla, yo sí la amaba. —Vociferó Félix, arrepintiéndose al instante de revelar el secreto que había guardado por tantos años. 

Barnaby se quedó estático, soltó la maleta y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su mente unía las piezas sueltas, todo cobraba sentido, absolutamente todo. Tomó el objeto más cercano y se lo arrojó a Félix, aunque él lo esquivó con relativa facilidad. Siguió tomando cosas, cada una se estrellaba contra la pared o el suelo, ninguna lograba darle a su verdadero objetivo. 

—¡Maldito hijo de perra, lo sabía! —Gritó Barnaby. —Todo este maldito tiempo, tú... ¡En frente de mis narices! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le coqueteaste? ¿También te la follaste? 

—Nunca la toqué. 

—Puto mentiroso de mierda, ¡y nunca tuviste el valor para decírmelo en la cara! Soy tu mejor amigo, tu maldito hermano, ¿cómo es que...? ¡Me habría apartado! Quizás así podríamos haberle salvado la vida, su compromiso era conmigo no contigo. —Barnaby dejó de arrojar objetos, respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo. —¿Desde cuándo me volví tan poco importante para ti? Actúas como si no me conocieras. 

—Eres importante, Barnaby. 

—No haré esto, volveré a casa. —Decidió mientras tomaba su maleta y cruzaba la puerta de la habitación. —Haz lo que quieras, parece que soy el único que consideraba nuestra amistad. 

—Deja eso, no quiero que te vayas. —Insistió Félix, persiguiéndolo sin precipitarse. —Estás tomando esta decisión porque estás molesto, ¿me das una oportunidad? 

—No, creo que... 

—Espera. —Félix se puso alerta, algo andaba mal. 

—Ya te dije que... 

—Eso no, olfatea el aire, ¿no sientes humo? 

Ambos ponen una pausa a su conflicto, aspirando el aire de la mansión con preocupación. Efectivamente, el aroma del humo se vuelve más potente y pesado; se miran entre ellos, justo a tiempo para cuando MC baja corriendo las escaleras y gritando. 

—¡Están aquí! ¡Son los miembros de la Orden! 

El fuego hace su acto de presencia, tomando todo a su paso, ninguno sabe en qué concentrarse primero: ¿El fuego o los magos que están lanzando hechizos e intentan infiltrarse en el interior de la mansión? En tan sólo unos segundos los miembros de la Orden tienen acorralada cada centímetro de la mansión, ni siquiera pueden desaparecer por mucho que lo intenten, vagan por los pasillos intentando encontrar una salida y evitando el fuego imposible de apagar. 

—¡Barnaby, los elfos! —Le recuerda Félix. 

—Yo me encargo, salgan y los veo afuera. 

En el momento en el que Barnaby se perdió a la vuelta del corredor, MC tomó la mano de Félix y comenzó a correr, lo único en su mente era sacarlo a salvo de la misión y no era tarea fácil dado los hechizos que volaban por sobre sus cabezas. Apenas lograba reconocer a los atacantes que se escabullían de un lado a otro, cubriéndose entre el fuego y la densidad del humo. Algo la lanza hacia atrás, escucha el grito de Félix; el golpe fue tan fuerte que a duras penas logra deshacer el chillido que retumba en sus oídos. 

—¡Petrificus totalus! 

Esa es la voz de Félix, MC se reincorpora con la cabeza agitada, al intentar recuperar el aire que se escapó de sus pulmones termina por aspirar la nebulosa tóxica del fuego que revuelve su estómago y le provoca nauseas. Se pone de pie, acercándose tambaleante el cuerpo erguido de Félix que apunta su varita hacia un hombre en el suelo. 

El cuerpo inmóvil y tenso, el ojo azul que se mueve en todas direcciones, todo confirma que el mago es Alastor Moody. Ella quiere decir algo, detener lo que sabe que está por ocurrir si no interviene, pero es consciente de que está presenciando una venganza personal. Por esta vez, dejará que todo continúe su curso. 

—Esto es por Evan. —Murmuró Félix. 

MC desvió la mirada, pero sus ojos captaron la garganta se cortaba con la suavidad de la mantequilla. Comprendió que Alastor se desangraría hasta morir, que el fuego lo consumiría, o que la estructura se derrumbaría sobre él. De todos modos, Félix no permitió que tuviese más tiempo para procesarlo, tiró de ella hacia una ventana cercana y ambos se escaparon hacia la profundidad del bosque. 

Inevitablemente, MC se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Talbott cuando descubriera la muerte de su figura de autoridad, ¿tomaría su lugar? No le era difícil imaginarlo, pero los riesgos sólo se volverían más grandes. Nunca logró conocer los planes que Winger tenía en caso de ser el encargado de liderar su parte de la guerra, él sería guiado por la venganza de la muerte de sus madres y por los rencores del pasado. Una mala combinación. 

MC se detuvo, apreciando la mansión en la que vivió por casi dos años, cada momento, pelea, cariño y anécdota, todo se quemaba frente a sus ojos. Algo dolía al verlo, quería pensar que era un mal sueño y que al abrir sus ojos se encontraría en su habitación con Barnaby en la cocina y Félix en la biblioteca. 

—Escucha, es sólo una casa. —Dijo Félix, intentando sacarla de su estado paralizado. —Nos tenemos que ir, Barnaby nos está esperando. 

A la distancia, todavía podía escuchar el revuelo de los miembros de la Orden que lanzan hechizos y vio que el cielo era atravesado por nubes negras que reconoció como el transporte de los magos tenebrosos. Seguramente se provocaría un terrible duelo, por lo que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejados. Para su suerte, Barnaby los encontró en el punto de emergencia que habían planeado; al menos lograron reunirse antes de que la lluvia los cubriera, era tan potente que casi no podían ver más allá de sus propios pies. 

—¡Maldita sea, ahí están! —Exclamó Barnaby, abrazándose a sí mismo ante el frío de la lluvia. 

—Vi a los magos tenebrosos, tenemos que irnos antes de que empiecen a pelear y a hacer preguntas. —Avisó Félix, comenzando a caminar a su lado. 

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? Este lugar es imposible de rastrear, se supone que es un punto seguro en el mapa. —Se preguntó Barnaby, olvidando su pelea ante la inesperada situación. 

—No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso. —Respondió Félix con cierto temblor en su voz ante el agua helada que caía sin piedad sobre sus cuerpos. 

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —Preguntó MC. —¿Tenemos un plan? 

Félix se detuvo, sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo. 

—Sé a dónde podemos ir. —Dijo mirando a Barnaby. 

El chico castaño tardó en comprender a qué se refería, cuando la mirada de Félix fue más que evidente, se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando hacia el bosque sin un rumbo específico. 

—No, no, no, no. —Repetía Barnaby sin detenerse. 

—¿Tienes otra increíble idea? ¿O sólo planeas caminar por el bosque hasta que la guerra termine? 

—¡No iremos a mi casa, Félix! Prefiero vivir en la intemperie. 

—Tiene que ser una broma... —Dijo MC, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una carcajada cruel. 

—¿Te parece que estamos en posición de seguir guardando secretos? —Cuestionó Félix. —Hazlo por MC, si nos exponemos entonces corremos el riesgo de morir. 

—Podemos pensar en algo más. —Insistió Barnaby. —Eres inteligente, ¡y tú eres una ravenclaw! ¿A ninguno se le ocurre una buena idea? 

—Refúgianos en tu casa o le cuento tu secreto. —Amenazó Félix. —Me harté, no dejaré que la pongas en peligro por tus estupideces. 

—No te atreverías... 

—Es un mal momento para que me subestimes. 

Ciertamente, MC poco podía soñar que la revelación surgiría de esa manera. Esperaba que Barnaby se lo contase voluntariamente, pero él sólo accedió porque estaban desamparados, mojados y muy cansados. ¿Era malo? No totalmente, no le importaba tanto lo que estuviese escondiendo si les conseguía un sitio seco del cual escapar de la lluvia. Barnaby gruñó con frustración, parecía que se estaba rindiendo. 

—¡De acuerdo! Iremos, pero yo revelaré el secreto bajo mis términos. —Respondió con malhumor, extendiendo sus manos para que ellos pudiesen aparecer en su casa. 

—¡Depulso! 

Barnaby fue alejado de un empujón, Félix corrió hacia él y MC se quedó plantada en el lugar, observando a quien lanzó el hechizo. Ahora sí que lamentaba haber tenido buen corazón o siquiera haber confiado en quien no lo merecía. Tal parece que la guerra cambia a las personas y las reglas del juego se inclinan a favor de los tramposos. 

—Mérula. —Dijo MC, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. 

—Ninguno de ustedes se irá, tú en especial MC. 

—¿Nos delataste? —Preguntó MC sorprendida, ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? —Prometiste guardar el secreto. 

—Yo sólo te dije que no le diría nada a los magos tenebrosos, nunca aseguré que no los acusaría ante la Orden del Fénix. —Respondió Mérula con orgullo. 

—¡Salvamos tu vida! 

—Ustedes fueron los que casi provocaron mi muerte, pero nada de eso importa ahora. —Dictaminó Snyde con una dura mirada. —Me llevaré a Félix y a Barnaby, ellos se quedarán fuera de este asunto... Pero tú, tú tendrás que enfrentarte al lado ganador. 

—¡No hay lados ganadores! —Exclamó MC. —¿Qué intentas probar? 

—Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, arruinarás sus vidas y yo voy a ser quién los salve. 

Se escuchan pasos, un grupo de gente tenebrosa que se acerca cada vez más. Pronto estarán rodeados y MC sabe que perderá a los únicos amigos que le quedan en el mundo, otra vez vuelve a dejarse llevar por el impulso de las malas decisiones. ¿Quieren un villano? Les dará uno. Todos necesitan ver a la malvada espía infiltrada que secuestró a Rosier y Lee, de ese modo los protegerá y limpiará sus nombres. 

Por último, sabe cómo encargarse de Mérula y lo lamenta profundamente. 

Espera a que los magos tenebrosos estén lo suficientemente cerca para atestiguar su próxima acción, pero teme que alguno de ellos pueda ver el temblor en su mano. Ni siquiera sabe si funcionará, Mérula podría esquivarlo o devolvérselo y aquello sería peor. Así que mantiene una expresión neutral, esperando que Merlín pueda perdonarla algún día. 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

No se molesta en verificar si está muerta, los gritos de los magos tenebrosos son suficientes para correr hacia Félix y Barnaby y hacerlos desaparecer en un estallido. Oficialmente se había quedado sin un bando al cual pertenecer, ahora estaba sola. Es curiosos sentir esa desprotección cuando realmente nunca se planteó sus propias lealtades, ¿ahora le importaba? 

La aparición bajo esas circunstancias resulta un tanto riesgosa, pero los tres llegan a salvo al hogar de Barnaby Lee. Félix salta inmediatamente a los brazos de MC, verificado que esté sin ningún rasguño que deba sanar con urgencia. Barnaby suspiró por lo bajo, ciertamente se sentía extraño verlos compartir tanta complicidad, ¿ahora se preocupaba por ella? Técnicamente fue a él a quien le lanzaron un “depulso”, no es como si le hubiese hecho daño, pero sería agradable un poco de preocupación extra. 

—Lo hiciste a propósito. —Le dijo Félix a MC. —Querías que te vieran asesinarla. 

—Al menos así no creerán que ustedes son traidores. —Respondió ella. —Están a salvo, aunque yo... 

—Está bien, te mantendremos oculta hasta que esto pase. —Aseguró Félix. 

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Dijo la abuela de Barnaby, apareciendo en la escena al escuchar el estallido de la aparición y los tres cuerpos estrellándose contra el piso. 

La mujer no estaba sola, alguien más la acompañaba. Una figura silenciosa, que los miraba con curiosidad, su mente estaba llena de preguntas: ¿Quién era esa chica que acompañaba a Barnaby y Félix? ¿Por qué todos se veían tan preocupados y atemorizados? Barnaby lo miró, luego intercambió una mirada con Félix para, finalmente, enfocarse en la chica de nombre desconocido. La extraña, que nunca antes estuvo en casa, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cubría su boca con su mano, ¿algo le dolía? No parecía herida. Ninguno se mueve, nadie parece tener las fuerzas para hacerlo. Aquello no le gusta, así que prefiere interferir para ver una sonrisa en sus rostros. 

Da pasos cortos, pero rápidos. Sonríe porque es la primera vez que los ve allí sin necesidad de que sea viernes, su joven mente sabe distinguir las buenas noticias y suele alegrarse de las visitas nuevas. Barnaby solía llevar gente nueva todo el tiempo, como el hijo de Mérula Snyde, pero él suele ser cruel y caprichoso. Su abuela siempre lo dice. Salta a los brazos de Barnaby, enganchándose a su cuello sin notar la mirada de esa mujer desconocida que los observa sin poder creerlo. 

—¡Papá! —Chilla el niño; su vocabulario es más que limitado a sus cuatros años, pero sabe darse a entender con un par de frases sueltas. 

—Hola, Barnaby Junior. —Saludó Barnaby con el corazón acelerado, sintiendo que cada uno de sus movimientos era observado por MC. 

—¡Tío Félix! —Exclama el niño antes de soltarlo y abalanzarse sobre el nombrado, el peso de su cuerpo tira a Félix al suelo, pero él suelta una carcajada. 

—¡No seas tan brusco! —Dice Félix con una sonrisa, intentando reincorporarse sin deshacer el abrazo. —¿Estás feliz de vernos? 

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Quién es ella? —Cuestionó la abuela de Barnaby. 

Félix decidió que hablaría con Isadora para que Barnaby y MC tuviesen tiempo para charlar a solas, el niño seguía enganchado a él así que lo cargó fuera de la habitación para darles privacidad. Barnaby Junior charlaba sobre su vida en un idioma que no comprendía, sólo podía responderle con “¿En serio?” y “Cuéntame más”. Por ahora, usaría la presencia del niño como una especie de escudo contra la abuela de Barnaby, la mujer era muy quisquillosa y haría demasiadas preguntas. 

MC se puso de pie, seguida por Barnaby. Él se acercó para intentar tocarla, pero ella apartó su toque como si la quemara o, aún peor, le provocara náuseas. 

—Te lo puedo explicar... 

—No existen suficientes explicaciones, Barnaby. —Farfulló MC. —Pero adelante, intenta rescatar un barco que se hunde hasta el fondo. 

—Se llama Barnaby Junior porque Amelie eligió el nombre, tiene cuatro años, sabe contar hasta diez en francés y... 

—No, olvídalo. Ni siquiera puedo escucharte. 

—No es lo que parece. —Insistió él. —Mis padres querían que mantuviera nuestros status de sangre pura, tuve que hacerlo por nuestro bien. 

—Carajo sí, siempre obedeciendo los mandatos de tus padres... 

—¿Crees que yo quería esto? Poco después de que ella diera a luz me enteré que la usarían para mi iniciación de mago tenebroso, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla y... Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. 

—¿Bromeas? ¡Lo visitas una vez a la semana! Es tu maldito hijo, ¿ese es el interés que le das? ¿sabes cómo debe sentirse? —Dijo MC, con la ira subiendo a su rostro en una expresión que no podía borrar. 

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada? 

—¡Me ocultaste que tienes un maldito hijo! No olvidaste mi cumpleaños o el nombre de mi hermano, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Es... Pasé un año entero llorando por ti, preguntándome si pensarías en mí o si me extrañabas y... ¡Viviste bien sin mí! Tenías una esposa que te amaba, engendraste un hijo y yo... 

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? 

—¡Todo! ¡Todo tiene que ver contigo! —Gritó MC. —Pero no es la peor parte, porque todos sabían esto y yo vivía siendo una estúpida ignorante. 

—Porque sabía que te volverías loca si te lo decía o que ya no querrías estar conmigo porque... 

—¿¡Esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí!? ¿Crees que habría perdido el interés porque tienes un hijo? 

—¡No lo sé, MC! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? 

Se le cortó la respiración, MC intentó calmarse porque sabía que sus gritos llegarían hasta Félix y el pequeño niño que poco tenía que ver. Todavía podía ver sus figuras, el cabello negro de Amelie y los ojos verdes de Barnaby, quería que fuera un sueño o una terrible pesadilla, pero ese niño realmente existía. Todo tenía más sentido, en especial la conversación que él tuvo con su abuela aquella vez que arribaron a su casa sin permiso. 

—Formas parte de esta ridícula regla cuando tienes a alguien que te espera en casa. —Dijo MC, mostrándose calmada a pesar de lo mal que se sentía. —Permitiste que nos expusiera al peligro, tu hijo pudo quedar huérfano por mi culpa. 

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? 

—Me largo, no voy a dejar que te involucres conmigo y ser la causante de que tu hijo se quede sin padre. —Decidió MC, caminando hasta la puerta e ignorando sus llamados una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. 

Todo era tan confuso, ¿por qué específicamente se sentía tan molesta? Es como si le hubiesen tomado el pelo desde la primera vez que entró a esa mansión y se encontró con ellos en el bosque. Dejó que Barnaby la sedujera, se entregó a él tantas veces y nunca le tuvo la suficiente confianza para revelar su secreto. ¿Esperaba que simplemente lo adivinara? ¿Mantendría a su hijo escondido en una caja hasta que tuviera el valor para encarar sus acciones del pasado? Le mintió a la cara, todo fue un banal juego inmaduro. 

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que alguien intentaba alcanzarla, Félix no dejó de llamarla hasta que estuvo a su lado. 

—¿Piensas que te dejaré irte cuando todos te están buscando? 

—Bill se casó, Barnaby tiene un hijo, mi cabeza tiene precio... —Jadeó MC sin dejar de caminar, dejándose guiar por un rumbo desconocido. —No nací para soportar estas tonterías, fue un error salir de Egipto y siempre lo he dicho. 

—Vuelve a la casa, hablaremos bien de esto. —Animó Félix. 

—¿Para qué? Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con ellos, cumpliste con tu trabajo y ahora... 

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que huya contigo? —Preguntó Félix con una sonrisa. 

MC se detuvo, mirándolo con seriedad. Sí, era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. La sonrisa de Félix fue desapareciendo conforme comprendía que ella hablaba sin ningún tono de broma en su voz; MC sintió que su pecho se comprimía cuando él negó suavemente con la cabeza, retrocediendo ante la perspectiva. 

—No, por favor no... —Murmuró Félix, intentando regresar a la mansión de Barnaby. 

—¡Abre tus ojos, Félix! ¿Crees que Barnaby aún te necesita? Sigue molesto contigo, te trata como un traidor cuando le has dado todo lo que tienes para protegerlo a él y a su hijo. 

—No lo entiendes... 

—Huye conmigo, ¡larguémonos de estos compromisos que sólo nos hacen daño! 

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Escapar constantemente de todos los que planean asesinarte? ¿Crees que esa es la vida que quiero para ti? —Cuestionó Félix. —Serías infeliz y yo estaría obligado a ver cómo tu luz interior se apaga cada vez más. 

—No es verdad... 

—¡Sería un desastre, MC! 

—No, no lo sería. —Insistió ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que lo perdía. —Hemos estado en peores situaciones, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro. ¡Te amo, Félix! ¿Qué más nos haría falta para sobrevivir? 

—No... 

—Necesito que me escuches, ¿quieres huir conmigo o no? Porque entonces no comprendo si te parece que soy poco suficiente para hacer ese sacrificio o... 

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Exclamó Félix. —Eres más que suficiente, tú y Barnaby junto con ese niño son todo lo que tengo en mi vida; de hecho, eres demasiado buena para mí y en serio agradezco que creas que tu alocado plan puede funcionar... 

—No es cierto. —Dijo MC, interrumpiéndolo con un sollozo. 

—Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti y me urge que te lo grabes bien en la cabeza, que esté rechazando tu idea no significa que te ame menos o que... 

—¡Sí significa eso! Estás eligiendo a Barnaby y a su hijo por sobre mí. 

—MC, sería un desastre si huimos juntos. 

—¡Mentira! 

—¡Sería un desastre y seríamos muy infelices! 

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Di que sí y encontraremos la manera de ser felices juntos a pesar de la situación, ¿crees que somos la primera pareja que se fuga en la guerra? 

—SI no quieres estar bajo el mismo techo de Barnaby o si quieres limpiar tu nombre ante la Orden del Fénix puedo ayudarte con eso, haré lo imposible para que puedas estar a salvo y lejos del peligro, pero... Huir juntos no es una opción. — Dijo Félix, tomando a MC de los hombros y hablándole con calma. — Algún día te darás cuenta de que tuve razón y me lo vas a agradecer. 

—¿Qué debo agradecer? 

—Mira, puedo... Encargarme de limpiar tu nombre ante la Orden, ellos volverán a recibirte y podrás tener una vida propia sin tener que involucrarte con nosotros. —Dijo Félix con un leve temblor en su voz. —Serás feliz, encontrarás a alguien que pueda amarte y cuidarte como lo mereces... 

—Yo no quiero amar a alguien más, sólo te amo a ti. 

—MC... 

—Prefiero morir a vivir una vida tan horrible. —Dijo MC, soltándose de su agarre y emprendiendo su camino sin voltear. 

—MC, no digas eso. —Regañó Félix. —Puedes encontrar a un hombre adecuado que te amará y te dará todo lo que siempre has soñado, ¡yo no puedo darte eso! 

—Sí puedes dármelo, Félix... 

—¡Soy un mago tenebroso! Soy un Rosier, me buscan casi tanto como a ti y aún más dado que asesiné a Alastor Moody, ya no tengo una casa que darte o protección para... 

—Te amo, Félix. 

—¡Mañana mismo podría estar muerto y te dejaría a tu suerte! 

—Te amo, Félix. 

—¿Crees que puedes cumplir tus sueños conmigo? No podremos casarnos, tener hijos, vivir en una casa grande... 

—Sólo te necesito a ti. 

—Y pelearíamos todo el tiempo y sería la peor tortura que pudiese pasar en mi vida. —Los ojos de Félix se humedecieron de sólo pensar en el posible escenario. —Desearíamos no haberlo hecho y nos separaríamos por el maldito estrés. 

MC se limpió las lágrimas, comprendió que nunca podría romper el lazo que Félix tenía con Barnaby y que era ilógico pedirle que cambiara por ella. Se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, ¿con qué propósito? Tenía el corazón roto en miles de pedazos, ¿realmente se quedó sin nada? Volver con ellos dejó de ser una opción y su permanencia con la Orden le parecía una locura dispuesta a impedir. 

Ya no quedaba más para decir y tampoco quería que la última imagen de Félix sobre ella sea envuelta en lágrimas. MC apretó los labios y desapareció en un estallido. Supuso que esa era la famosa misión del héroe, esa sería su hazaña extraordinaria y beneficiosa para los demás, porque lo hace para proteger genuinamente a quienes les importan. Jamás estuvo en esa situación, ¿su experiencia con las bóvedas malditas servía de algo? Porque nada la preparó para abandonar al hombre que amaba, a sabiendas de que esa podría ser la última vez que lo vería en toda su vida. 

Regresó a la casa de Murphy McNully, sin un plan. Él estaba en el balcón, distraído con sus deberes del trabajo, carraspeó para anunciarse y se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas desocupadas que adornaban ese espacio pequeño. 

—Me alegra ver que sigues con vida. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa, regresando la vista a su libro. 

—Supongo que doy esa impresión, pero estoy muerta por dentro. —Contestó MC con desgano. 

—¿Qué sucedió? 

—Nos quedamos sin un lugar donde escondernos, Barnaby me ha mentido a la cara todo este tiempo y Félix... Parece que ya no tengo nada. 

—Eso has dicho muchas veces en el último mes. —Bromeó Murphy. 

—Es la historia de mi vida. 

—Félix debe estar esperándote y Barnaby también, dales una oportunidad. 

—Poco me importa, Murphy. 

—¿Y ahora qué harás? 

—Vagar por el mundo y visitarte a ti, eres el único que me soporta. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa suave, sin entusiasmarse demasiado ante el futuro. 

—Eso traerá problemas... 

—¿Alguna otra opción? 

—Bueno... —Aventuró Murphy, soltando sus palabras con precaución. —Puedes regresar con Félix y... 

—Olvídalo. 

MC levantó sus piernas en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas y sumergiéndose en el ruido de la ciudad despierta. Miró a Murphy, quien seguía sonriendo mientras estudiaba su libro de jugadas y tomaba notas casuales con su mano libre; su letra era un tanto curva, la clase de desviación que provoca haber adquirido la costumbre de escribir muy rápido bajo presión. Ella estira su mano y toma la suya, provocando que él la mire con cierto desconcierto ante el gesto inesperado. 

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor. —Dijo MC con complicidad. 

En ese instante, Murphy comprendió a qué se refería. Ella estaba sola, sin nadie en el mundo, abandonada ante la sociedad. Ahora MC le ofrecía todo lo que tenía, su compañía, su amor, despertar cada mañana a su lado. Y, por un segundo, el sueño ideal parecía imposible de rechazar. Hasta que Murphy comprendió que era una fantasía, el premio de consolación para quienes compiten y no ganan. 

Murphy soltó su mano, luchando por empujar su silla de ruedas de regreso al departamento. 

—¿Qué? 

—Es sólo una idea. —Dijo MC, sin percibir el malestar del chico. 

—¿Por qué me haces esto? 

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ella, intentando acariciar su rostro y sorprendiéndose cuando Murphy la apartó de un manotazo. 

—Estás... Estás siendo injusta conmigo. —Logró decir Murphy, quien luchaba con el nudo en su garganta. 

—¿Cómo que injusta? Yo sólo... 

—Basta, ¡basta! —Exclamó Murphy. —Llevo todo este tiempo escuchando tus problemas amorosos con Félix y Barnaby, así que sé lo que sientes por ellos y cómo te sientes cuando estás conmigo... No pienso permitir que me uses como tu última opción sólo porque no puedes tenerlos a ellos, ¡no cuando yo sí te amo! 

—Murphy... 

—Así que vete, por favor. —Suplicó Murphy, manteniendo la compostura como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Regresa cuando entiendas lo que valgo y que soy un ser humano, no uno de tus estúpidos juguetes. 

Murphy tiró de su silla de ruedas hasta su habitación, encerrándose para evitar verla y tener que quebrarse igual que sucedió en Navidad. Se había prometido a sí mismo que aprendería a ser fuerte, suprimir los sentimientos que desarrolló por ella. ¿Cómo deshacerse de la sonrisa que lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños? André había ayudado como mejor pudo, pero... Estaba claro, se enamoró de MC. No MC la rompe maldiciones, o MC la defensora por los derechos de los nacidos de muggles, se enamoró de la mujer que bromeaba y hablaba dormida, de la mujer que solía acariciar su rostro cuando creía que estaba dormido. 

Otra vez, MC fue consciente de su propia soledad. Esta vez tomó un rumbo diferente al planeado, uno que normalmente evitaría, pero ya nada evitaría su precipitada decisión. Hace muchos años, en hogwarts, estuvo bajo la merced de “el autor” y fue forzada a ser el centro de la historia, una protagonista que no puede escapar de las líneas que deciden su destino. Ahora todo cambió, es una persona libre, puede decidir su participación en los eventos que la rodean. 

Por lo que, lo más coherente, es ponerle fin. 

A partir de ahora, MC deja la historia. Al menos hasta que tenga fuerzas para volver a tomar su lugar bajo los reflectores. 

En un estallido desaparece, y espera a que los demás sepan manejar el desastre mientras está ausente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿quién ya lo había adivinado? Debo felicitar a Lis Lee porque captó todas mis indirectas (aunque quizás sí me pasé un poco con las pistas). Hace tiempo que quería revelar el secreto, tuve que pelear constantemente conmigo para no soltarlo antes de tiempo.  
> ¿Alguien quiere pensar en Félix? :"( Es un roll de canela, quiero abrazarlo hasta que explote y su relación con Barnaby es lo mejor que me pasó  
> Ahora, ¿volveremos a saber algo sobre MC? Sí, sin duda alguna. Pero no estará tan presente como antes, sólo tendrá una escena por capítulo y tampoco tengo muy planeada su ausencia. Les puedo asegurar que ella volverá a ser nuestra protagonista, por ahora les daré un poco de luces a otros personajes para que puedan brillar.  
> ¿Qué pasó con Talbott ahora que Moody está muerto? ¿Qué sucederá con Barnaby y Félix? También nos concentraremos en Bill, Charlie y Jacob, ¡se vienen cosas fuertes!


	15. Fuera de los reflectores, parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo sigue su curso.  
> Este es el primer mes sin MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos más cortos, ¿qué esperaban? Sólo estoy ordenando lo importante y jugando con los personajes.  
> Tampoco planeaba que las nuevas perspectivas fueran tan largas o que me llevasen muchos capítulos, de hecho sólo serán dos partes y luego continuamos con lo interesante (o eso espero)  
> Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca travesía!  
> Por cierto, he creado un tumblr donde podrán leer un par de citas incorrectas de este fanfic y su primera parte hahaha Es mera diversión, entren y ríanse un poco ;)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lara-kaminari

Jadeos. 

La respiración acelerada de alguien que está huyendo a toda prisa. Quiere desaparecer, pero con su brazo herido sabe que eso no es una opción. La carne abierta arde más de lo que quisiera admitir, con dificultad es que logra envainar su varita, es lo único que le queda para defenderse. 

Escucha una explosión pasar muy cerca, el rayo disparado por poco pudo hacerla mil pedazos; teme mirar hacia atrás, no desea enfrentar rostros conocidos o distraerse, ¿quiénes la persiguen? Pensarlo es ridículo, pueden ser magos tenebrosos o de la Orden del Fénix, da igual porque todos quieren verla muerta. 

Sigue avanzando, es muy tarde cuando descubre que su camino ha sido cortado por un precipicio que se alza a gran altura. Traga saliva, al fondo se ve agua, ¿es correcto saltar y esperar que sus huesos sobrevivan el impacto? Mira hacia atrás, ya no queda mucho tiempo. 

Pero como ya se ha dicho antes, MC abandonó la historia. Así que poco debería importarnos lo que está por suceder. 

En cambio, vamos a trasladarnos a una enorme mansión que ya se ha visitado muchas veces. La estructura fue reducida hasta las cenizas, una persona se pasea entre los escombros, intentando encontrar una pista que pueda serle útil para descubrir el paradero de Barnaby Lee, Félix Rosier y MC. Talbott creía interesante ver que huyeron como ratas, ¿por qué no se enfrentaron al ataque? Pudieron pelear de verdad y no sólo asesinar a Alastor, pero sabe bien que aquello fue causa de ese desgraciado Rosier. Otra vez tenía razón, nadie debería confiar en esos magos asesinos. 

Ya habían revisado la zona varias veces en el último mes, pero siempre regresaba por alguna que otra razón. Talbott caminó hasta el lugar donde Alastor se desangró hasta morir y fue consumido por las llamas, todavía podía verse cierta mancha de mal color. Cuando el jefe de los cazadores murió, Winger pasó a ocupar su lugar como líder del ejército. Sí, un hombre bastante joven, pero con el conocimiento que otros anhelaban poseer. 

Todo cambió, la administración tuvo que adaptarse a sus nuevas reglas. El juego lo ganan quienes saben mover sus fichas, el ajedrez se trata del sacrificio general para defender una causa común. Sus peones no tienen a nadie más que los guíe en esa guerra que parece perdida, él es quien proveerá esperanza a todo aquel que la necesite. Sólo debe conseguir una reina, por suerte sabe qué ficha debe caer para conseguirla: 

Rosier. 

Félix sonreía mientras el niño en su regazo intentaba imitar las palabras que salían de su boca. Siempre consideró que Barnaby Junior es un niño muy inteligente, incluso más que el promedio. Es un hambriento fanático de la lectura, le interesa aprender cosas nuevas, y espera que todos a su alrededor se sientan orgullosos. Por supuesto, nadie lo presiona para que se supere cada día, pero el pequeño cree que debe demostrar su valor a su corta edad de infante. 

—Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. —Enunció Félix, señalando el libro de educación infantil frente a él. 

—Cinq, six, sept. —Repitió Barnaby Junior. 

—Muy bien, Barny. 

—Tío, ¿por qué ya no te vistes elegante? —Preguntó el niño, dibujando garabatos alrededor de los números. 

—Estoy probando un nuevo estilo. —Mintió Félix; debió adoptar otra vestimenta dado que todos lo conocían por su elegancia y sofisticación, era un poco más seguro salir a la calle vistiendo como un hombre joven cualquiera. 

Su clase fue interrumpida por la llega de Barnaby Lee. Su relación seguía siendo complicada, todavía se tenían el uno al otro, sólo que era evidente que algo cambió desde lo que pasó con MC. Ambos la amaban, ella eligió a Félix, pero luego se marchó y ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Barnaby lo culpaba por todo? Evidentemente, hasta lograba comprender su molestia. 

Ambos conservaron su fachada de magos tenebrosos, nadie sospechaba que albergaron a MC durante tanto tiempo y que ella fue una potencial espía para ambos bandos. Por el momento podía decirse que estaban a salvo, tan relativamente seguros como pueden estarlo con la Orden del Fénix atacando a diestra y siniestra. 

—¡Papá! —Saludó Barnaby Junior. —Tío Félix me ayuda con mis números. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Y es muy difícil? —Barnaby sabía guardar las apariencias cuando estaba frente a su hijo, intentando que él no notase lo deteriorada que estaba su relación con Félix. Sólo se hablaban cuando el niño estaba cerca, entendían que él no debía pagar por los errores de dos adultos. 

—¡Es fácil, papá! Muéstrale, tío Félix. 

—¿Qué quieres que le muestre? —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa. 

—Mis números. —Insistió el niño, elevando su cuaderno para que su padre viera sus garabatos que luchaban por parecer números bien escritos y debajo de éstos podía apreciarse la pronunciación en francés de cada uno. —Un, deux, trois… 

—¿Hiciste todo eso tú solo? —Preguntó Barnaby, fingiendo sorpresa para alabar su esfuerzo. 

—Tío Félix dice que ya escribo mejor. —Comentó el niño con orgullo. —¿Tú sabes más números, papá? 

—¿En francés? Tú tendrás que enseñarme, Barny. 

A Barnaby Junior le brillaron los ojos, saltó del regazo de Félix para tomar la mano de su padre y sentarse junto a él en la mesa. Estiró su cuaderno y sus lápices de colores, convirtiéndose en el profesor que siempre soñó ser. Su padre lo observó con cariño, poco le importaba aprender francés en realidad, sólo quería darle el gusto igual que la mayor parte del tiempo. Acomodó los mechones negros de su cabello (¿siquiera se peinó hoy?), e intentó prestar atención a la clase improvisada. 

—Tienes que repetir conmigo. —Ordenó Barnaby Junior. —Un, deux, trois… 

—¿Un, deuxc, troais? 

Félix observó la escena en silencio, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder hablar con su amigo como en los viejos tiempos. Si tenía que aprovecharse de la presencia de Barny, entonces lo haría sin pensarlo demasiado. 

—¿Has sabido algo sobre MC? —Preguntó Félix; tal vez no era el mejor tema de conversación, pero podía leerlo igual que a un libro abierto, su ausencia calaba en los huesos y su presencia aparecía en sus pesadillas. 

Barnaby lo ignoró, pero su hijo llegó al rescate. El pequeño tiró de su camisa con inocencia. 

—Papá, tío Félix te hizo una pregunta. —Susurró el niño en tono cómplice, sin entender el tema en cuestión. 

—Lo sé, Barny; estaba pensando en mi respuesta. —Mintió Barnaby, estiró una de sus manos y apretó la mejilla de su hijo, divirtiéndose ante su expresión. —¿Quieres esperarme en tu habitación? Iré pronto. 

—¿Van a hablar de secretos? —Preguntó el niño. —La abuela no me deja tener secretos. 

—Hablaremos sobre eso después, ¿para qué quieres tener secretos? —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, manteniendo su expresión alegre hasta que su hijo se marchó. Entonces borró su gesto, mostrándose serio ante Félix que seguía esperando una respuesta. —No vuelvas a hacer eso. 

—No puedes ignorarme por siempre, tu hijo lo notará tarde o temprano y, de todos modos, tenemos que terminar con esta ridícula enemistad. 

—No he sabido nada de ella en el último mes, sólo rumores. —Confiesa Barnaby sin mirarlo, sus ojos están enfocados en el pasillo pues teme que su hijo pueda aparecer por accidente y escuchar su conversación. —Sé que está viva, su marca sigue activa. 

—Estoy intentando localizarla. 

—No me interesa lo que hagas con ella, Rosier. —Respondió Barnaby, mirándolo por voluntad propia por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —Ya la dejaste ir antes, volverías a tomar la misma decisión si la encontraras. 

—Lo haría si eso significa quedarme contigo y ese niño. —Contestó Félix. 

Félix se puso de pie y se marchó, ya tenía suficiente con culparse a sí mismo por permitir que MC se fuera aquel día. El último mes fue más que complicado con la incertidumbre que dejó su ausencia, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Logró ocultarse? ¿Y si alguien lograba cazarla? Era un animal sin rumbo que escapa de feroces depredadores. Con todo en contra, todavía conservaba una diminuta esperanza; MC es una mujer inteligente, ¿qué tan difícil debe ser mantenerse escondida? 

Félix no era la única persona que la buscaba para salvarla del peligro, al otro lado del mundo una pareja cargaba en su consciencia la desaparición de MC. Una mujer con una regordeta trenza rubia pelaba papas frente a la ventana, añoraba sus momentos de soledad porque le permitían tirar abajo su falsa fortaleza. Otra vez sus pensamientos se envolvían alrededor de la hermana de Jacob, ¿en dónde se había metido? Hacía un buen trabajo borrando sus rastros, Jacob parecía desesperarse cada vez más por la falta de pistas. 

—¡Auch! —Penny se llevó el dedo a la boca, no detectó sangre así que se despreocupó de encontrar cualquier herida importante. 

—¿Penny? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jacob desde el otro lado de la casa, acercándose para entrar a la cocina. 

Haywood sonrió, él parecía haber desarrollado un sentido especial para detectar hasta el más mínimo sonido. 

—Estoy bien, ¿ya tienes hambre? 

—No voy a comer hoy, saldré a buscar a MC. —Anunció Jacob, buscando su abrigo y su morral. 

—¿Otra vez? Hace un par de horas que regresaste de tu turno, tómate un descanso. —Suplicó Penny. 

—Sólo puedo pensar en ella, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… No sé si está bien o viva y eso es… 

—Lo entiendo, pero…—Penny dejó su trabajo en la cocina, avanzando hasta su pareja para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros con cariño. —Estás trabajando demasiado, Charlie también la está buscando. 

—¡No hace lo suficiente! —Exclamó Jacob, apartando sus manos con brusquedad. 

Penny retrocedió ante el acto, sin decir nada y esperando su siguiente acción. Jacob se mordió el labio, avergonzado por dejarse llevar ante la impotencia de sentirse inútil. 

—Lo lamento. —Dijo Jacob con la cabeza baja. —Es… Estoy harto de identificar cadáveres que se parecen a ella e infiltrarme en lugares de mala muerte sólo para encontrar una pista sin sentido. 

—Nada de eso es tu obligación. 

—Es mi hermana, tú harías lo mismo por Beatrice. 

—Es diferente, yo no tuve sexo con Bea. —Murmuró Penny, quiso darse la vuelta e ignorarlo, pero Jacob tiró de su brazo con fuerza. 

—¿Qué significa eso? Sabes que ya no tengo nada con ella. 

—Olvídalo, Jacob. 

—¿Cómo quieres que lo deje pasar sin más? ¿De verdad crees que sigo enamorado de MC? Te he dicho cientos de veces que sólo te amo a ti. —Insistió Jacob, luchando con el creciente sentimiento de una dolorosa ira. 

—Ya te dije que lo olvides. 

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí y finja que no acabas de decir eso? Puedo hacerlo, pero nunca te perdonaré si hacerlo significa dejar de buscar a mi hermana. 

—Eso es vil manipulación. —Dijo Penny entre dientes. 

—Te hago ver la realidad. 

La pelea fue interrumpida por la inesperada aparición de un joven pelirrojo con pecas. Charlie agitaba un mapa, no se molestó en verificar el tenso ambiente, ahora mismo tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Charlie colocó el plano sobre la mesa, instando a sus amigos a acompañarlo para que siguieran el movimiento de su dedo. 

—La vieron, en esta isla de aquí. 

—Esto es un mapa de Argentina, ¿qué demonios hace allí? —Preguntó Jacob ofuscado, Charlie señalaba una pequeña isla en la punta del país latinoamericano. 

—Supongo que creyó que nadie la buscaría en un país extranjero, pero se equivocó. —Dijo Charlie, ciertamente afectado por la información. —Un grupo la persiguió, no sé si escapó. 

—Si logró zafarse entonces debe haber cambiado su ruta, probablemente está vagando por otro país. —Comentó Penny. —¿Piensan ir a rastrillar la zona? 

—Es nuestra mejor opción. —Concordó Jacob. —Siempre que alguien huye tiende a dejar una pista contra su voluntad, Talbott me lo enseñó. 

—Aún me sorprende que él esté a favor de encontrar a MC. —Dijo Penny. 

—¿Bromeas? Seguro la quiere para sacarle información o algo peor. —Masculló Charlie con molestia. 

—¿Algo peor? —Repitió Penny. 

—Talbott ha cambiado, no quiero ser MC si él llegase a encontrarme. 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, era imposible negar las palabras de Charlie. El régimen que Winger impuso daba terror, la línea que los separaba de los magos tenebrosos ahora era borrosa y casi imperceptible. Aunque eran conscientes que el nuevo líder de la Orden podía lastimar a MC, aun así intentarían hallar a su amiga para luego pensar en un plan de contención que la mantendría segura. 

—Tengo un traslador listo. —Anunció Charlie, apartando los pensamientos de su nueva vida rodeada de tortura y dolor. —¿Vienes, Jacob? 

Jacob miró a Penny, esperando que ella dijera algo. La rubia sólo levantó sus hombros y regresó a su tarea de cocina, intentando que él no viera su mirada, no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Su pareja tomó su silencio como una señal de afirmación, por lo que desapareció junto con Charlie y la abandonó en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes. 

Penny suspiró, lo último que buscaba era discutir con su novio, pero cada vez que él hablaba de MC... Es complicado, teme por su relación y se siente como una niña insegura por eso. Relacionarse con él tendría sus consecuencias, lo sabe bien, es inevitable por todo lo que involucra su pasado. También sabe que MC es su ancla, la mujer que lo hundiría al fondo del vacío para que nunca pudiese volver a salir. 

Conoce a Jacob, es un buen hombre. Sin importar los secretos o todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, cree en él. Han tenido más de una traba en el camino, pero supieron levantarse. Como aquella vez en la que escuchó a Jacob hablar dormido... 

“¿Crees que dejaré que me gane otra vez?” 

“Ya no hay un autor que interfiera, puedo jugar sucio si es necesario.” 

Varias veces estuvo tentada en preguntarle a qué se refería, pero siempre le aterrorizó la respuesta. Como ha dicho antes, Jacob es un buen hombre, un hombre con secretos a cuestas. Nada nunca podrá cambiarlo, es tonto intentarlo o imaginarlo; se acostumbró a la constante incógnita, está bien con eso. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? Confía en Jacob. 

Se encargó de sanarlo y enderezar su vida, sólo espera no haber cuidado a un monstruo todo este tiempo. 

En unos segundos, Talbott aparece en medio de la cocina. Penny traga saliva, ha estado haciendo esto por el bien de Jacob, no es nada personal contra MC y espera que ella sepa entenderlo. 

—La vieron. —Anuncia Penny. —En una isla de Argentina. 

—Interesante, ¿cuál es el nombre? 

Jacob y Charlie aparecen en el punto acordado, a ambos les sorprende el frío que los envuelve, ¿por qué MC tuvo que escoger un lugar tan helado para refugiarse? Siguen las coordenadas del pelirrojo, gracias a la nieve compactada es fácil distinguir los pasos de una persecución... Y la sangre. Parece provenir de una sola persona, a juzgar por el peso de sus pisadas Jacob sabe que debieron herirla en el brazo, sino se vería a plena visto si hubiese estado cojeando. 

Siguen el camino trazado, mirando a su alrededor en caso de que alguien siga cerca, pero es una probabilidad poco segura. El sendero y la sangre terminan en el mismo punto, un acantilado que termina en un lago que ruge con fuerza, el hielo parece no ser suficiente contra su correa. 

—¿Crees que se haya lanzado? —Preguntó Charlie. 

—Es una caída fea, aun con su varita podría haberse hecho daño. —Dedujo Jacob. —Pero la conozco, jamás se habría dejado atrapar. 

Charlie dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, inspeccionando los alrededores; volvió a analizar cada una de las pisadas, si sus cálculos no le fallaban entonces podría decir que MC los tenía encima cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había salida. ¿Qué haría una persona normal en esa situación? No, ¿qué haría MC? Piensa como ella y descubre la respuesta. Se quitó el morral que cruzaba su pecho, lanzándoselo a Jacob quien lo atrapó en el aire; antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, Charlie saltó al vacío. 

Jacob gritó su nombre, se inclinó ante el precipicio para atestiguar ese horrible intento suicida. Charlie no tocó fondo, a unos metros de llegar al río fue envuelto en una burbuja de agua que él mismo creó, elevándose por sobre la corriente para aterrizar a un lado con total seguridad. El pelirrojo deshizo la burbuja y agitó sus brazos hacia Jacob para indicarle que bajara, algo que él obedeció al instante, pero tomando las precauciones correctas. 

—¿Cómo es que...? Pudiste haber muerto. —Dijo Jacob. 

—Hay que pensar igual que MC. —Respondió Charlie con simpleza. 

—¿Y cómo sabías que ella utilizaría ese hechizo? 

—Intuición, un amigo solía decir que debes probar tus habilidades en un terreno en el que estás en desventaja. —Recordó Charlie con una sonrisa, una mueca que se borró casi al instante. Caminó hasta donde las gotas de sangre se detenían, inclinándose para percibir la humedad del flujo rojo. —Siguió sangrando, pero parece que tuvo tiempo para sanarse. 

—Bien, piensa como ella. —Animó Jacob, mirando el agua que corría. —¿A dónde crees que haya ido? 

—Es impredecible, siempre lo ha sido... Aunque ahora debe tener un plan, algo a lo que aferrarse. 

—Está sola. 

—No totalmente, la acompañan sus recuerdos. 

—¿A qué recuerdo recurrirías si te sientes abandonado? 

Charlie pensó con todas sus fuerzas, era como imaginar el recuerdo que usaría para conjurar un patronus. Siempre que necesitaba levantar su buen humor, recurría a sus tiempos en Rumania. De alguna forma, el año que convivió con MC fue uno de los más felices de su vida, ¿para qué negarlo? Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella pensaba de la misma manera. 

—Creo que ya sé en dónde está. 

Charlie, lamentablemente, se equivocaba. 

A orillas de la playa, Bill Weasley despertó de una pesadilla. Los deberes de la Orden lo tenían agotado, pero su sueño había tomado un rumbo diferente, igual que las últimas ocasiones. Miró a su lado, Fleur debía estar en la cocina preparándole un té para cuando despertara. Seguramente le preguntaría si tuvo otra pesadilla, le pediría que se la contara, y Bill le diría que soñó sobre la muerte. 

Una mentira a medias. 

Hace tiempo que soñaba con MC, más que nada desde que acompañó al equipo de la Orden a incendiar la mansión Rosier. No quiso hacerlo, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero por su culpa ella estaba en peligro. Ha intentado ayudar a Charlie en su búsqueda, sin mucho éxito porque él lo quiere lo más lejos posible dada su desastrosa relación. Al final se rindió, supuso que sería más útil apartarse de lo que no le incumbe. 

Bajó las escaleras de la habitación, saludó a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla y tuvo que detenerse cuando vio algo moviéndose a la orilla de la playa. Su corazón se detuvo, no apartó la mirada hasta que Fleur puso una mano sobre su hombro. 

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí, yo... Estoy distraído, creo que dormí de más. —Mintió Bill con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

Fleur pareció tragarse su falsa verdad, ella se dio la vuelta y se concentró en servir su humeante té. William volvió a mirar a la ventana, no había nada allí, era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. ¿Qué sentido tendría? El estrés, las pesadillas, todo en su contra... Debía aclarar su mente porque, si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría haber visto a MC a unos metros de su nuevo hogar en Shell Cottage. 

Diferente, por supuesto. Mojada, sucia, con un par de heridas, como si hubiese estado en una situación peligrosa de la que apenas logró escapar. Agitó su cabeza y suspiró, los miembros de la Orden llegarían pronto para otra extenuante reunión. Era hora de concentrarse en su esposa y en sus deberes, MC está en el pasado. No importa cuánto la extrañe o cuanto piense en ella, ambos tomaron una decisión que separó sus caminos. 

Escucha el sonido de la chimenea que se activa, así que va en dirección al sonido. 

Jae Kim se prepara mentalmente para partir a Shell Cottage, aunque detesta las reuniones de la Orden, son largas y aburridas. El café en su mesa ya se ha acabado, ahora sólo observa a las personas que caminan en la avenida. El mundo ha cambiado, puede verlo claramente; la gente anda con la cabeza baja, evitando mirarse los unos a los otros. 

Jae no, él siempre está atento a rostros y miradas. Quizás por eso descubrió un rostro familiar entre la multitud, pero tuvo mucha suerte. El hombre a pocos metros de distancia marchaba evitando el contacto visual, con las manos en los bolsillos y una capucha que cubría lo que otros ignorarían. Otro elemento que resaltó, en su opinión, fue la vestimenta casual. 

Sí, Rosier siempre usaba trajes, pero ahora vestía ropa que discordaba de lo habitual. Jeans, una sudadera negra, era un buen modo de camuflarse; muy lentamente se puso de pie, fingiendo que caminaba como cualquier otro transeúnte. Su corazón estaba acelerado, encontró al maldito Rosier, sólo necesitaba descubrir en dónde y con quién se estaba escondiendo. Fue su culpa que ahora todos le hayan puesto un precio a la cabeza de MC, él tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de jugar con su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sucederá exactamente lo que están pensando (?)  
> Supongo que he tirado más indirectas de lo habitual respecto a los siguientes sucesos que marcarán la historia, pero también es importante dejar en claro que todos estos personajes conforman este breve capítulo por una razón. Todo es apropósito, todo tiene un significado.


	16. Fuera de los reflectores, parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tiene que volver a la historia.  
> Ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble capítulo estreno? No pude contenerme, igual espero sus comentarios en la primera parte porque me sirve para saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas hahaha  
> Sinceramente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (?) Lo que está un poco mal, pero me fascina el drama ;)

—Vamos, apresúrate... 

MC se mordía el labio conforme esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos indicados en el prospecto del paquete. Encerrada en un cubículo de un baño en una estación de servicio, logró hacer a un lado el hambre y el cansancio que la acompañaban desde hace tres meses. Su ropa estaba sucia y desgastada, sus pantalones tenían partes rotas que dejaban la piel raspada de sus piernas al descubierto. Al menos su reciente parada estaba caracterizada por un clima árido que quemaba el más delgado de los vellos de sus brazos, pasar frío es más duro que atravesar el agonizante calor. 

Se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor. Ya no sabía si lo ocasionó el calor o la prueba de embarazo en su mano, ¿el tiempo pasaba más lento? Juraría que lleva esperando el resultado más de una hora. Tenía que mantener la calma, la ausencia de menstruación podía deberse al estrés y a su deficiente alimentación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió de verdad? Hace su mejor esfuerzo por traer la imagen mental a su memoria, la persecución constante hace que todo se sienta más lejano. 

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, fue inevitable pensar en Barnaby y Félix. ¿En dónde estaban? ¿Seguían a salvo? Por la diferencia horaria, los imagina cenando. Los dos estarían alrededor de la mesa, con el hijo de Barnaby en el medio, el niño al que nunca le dio una oportunidad. En momentos así, lamentaba haberse marchado sin pensar. Aunque, de todos modos, fue su mejor decisión. Salvó sus vidas al mantenerse apartada, podrían haber sufrido consecuencias inimaginables. 

Seguro estaban bien sin ella, sobreviviendo a su manera. Las manos le temblaban, el resultado fue visible en la prueba de embarazo. 

Pero como ya se ha dicho antes, MC abandonó la historia. Así que poco debería importarnos lo que está por suceder. 

Ahora debemos ser claros, dos meses después de la partida de MC, Félix y Barnaby convivían en una armonía obligada. El pequeño Barny los forzó a convivir, pasar tiempo juntos, portarse como una familia feliz, y ambos terminaron por disfrutar la inocencia que irradiaba. De algún modo, Barny parecía haberse complotado para unirlos igual que antes, ya sea que ellos quisieran o no. Un ejemplo claro ocurrió cierta noche, cuando Barny hizo todo un escándalo porque no quería dormir solo. 

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —Chillaba el niño, saltando en la cama de gran tamaño. 

—Barny, basta. —Reprendió Barnaby. —Es muy tarde, tienes que ir a dormir. 

—Me da miedo el sonido del viento contra la casa. —Lloriqueó Barny, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Me quedaré contigo, pero... 

—¿Y el Tío Félix? —Propuso su hijo con sus ojos brillantes. 

—¿Qué pasa con el tío Félix? —Preguntó Barnaby con confusión. 

—También tiene que dormir con nosotros. 

—No, de ninguna manera... —Intentó decir Barnaby, pero su hijo se bajó de la cama con agilidad y corrió en la búsqueda de Rosier. —¡Barnaby Junior, vuelve aquí! 

Sinceramente, no pensó que terminarían en esa situación. Con Barny en el medio, Félix y Barnaby esperaban que el cansancio los consumiera mientras miraban el techo. La respiración del niño era relajante, mucho mejor que escucharlo hacer un berrinche por algo tan tonto como un temor injustificado. 

—Lamento esto. —Murmuró Barnaby. 

—Al menos ya no está llorando. —Comentó Félix. —Aprenderemos a hacer ciertos sacrificios por él. 

—¿No estamos incentivando su manipulación? 

—Por favor, él es tan inocente como un ángel. 

—Dejó de llorar en cuanto aceptaste, todo era parte de su plan. 

Félix negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. 

—En serio se parece a ti. 

—Gracias, creo. —Dijo Barnaby, devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

Si olvidaban el mundo exterior, podían jurar que estaban en tiempos mejores. 

—¿Un, deuxc, troais? 

—Vamos Barnaby, no es tan difícil. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, mirando al padre y su hijo por sobre su hombro. Él era el encargado de preparar el almuerzo ese día, descubrió que disfrutaba esa clase de tareas domésticas, pero pensar en eso significaba recordar a MC. Su memoria ardía, hería en lo más profundo de su alma, así que intentaba deshacer la imagen mental. 

—¡Es fácil! —Exclamó el niño, riendo ante los intentos de su padre para recordar los números en francés. 

—Es complicado, al menos lo intento. —Se quejó Barnaby. —Félix dime que esto es una fase, igual que cuando se obsesionó con ese pato que bailaba. 

—No me lo recuerdes. —Murmuró Félix, agitándose ante el estremecimiento que le provocó recordar esa época de su vida. Ninguno podía dormir porque Barny insistía en encender ese pato bailarín a las tres de la mañana, fueron muy felices cuando finalmente perdió el interés. 

—Tal vez mi mente se agilice después de comer. 

—Aún no he terminado. —Anunció Félix. —Necesito un par de zanahorias, ¿puedes ir a comprarlas? Yo cuidaré de Barny mientras tu abuela duerme. 

—Todo el trabajo pesado me toca a mí. —Bromeó Barnaby con complicidad, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. —Volveré pronto, practicaré mi francés en el camino. 

Félix sonrió, en el momento en que Barnaby sale de la casa, su hijo corre hacia su tío para extender sus brazos y ser subido a la mesada. El niño balancea sus pequeñas piernas en el aire, robándose la mitad de un tomate cortado y devorándolo con gusto. No puede evitar pensar que sería muy feliz si MC estuviera allí, podría haber cuidado de todas las personas que amaba, mantener un equilibrio. No tenía sentido seguir lamentándose, por mucho que la herida siguiera doliendo. 

Entonces, dos meses después de la partida de MC, el infierno los atrapó. 

Barnaby caminó de regreso a casa balanceando la bolsa de zanahorias, repetía constantemente “un, deux, trois”, esperaba que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso. Félix no se guardaría sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero también estaría complacido por su avance. Cuando dio la vuelta por la esquina, vio que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, su gesto feliz desapareció en cuanto se acercó cada vez más. 

—¡Barny! ¡Félix! —Gritó desesperado, atestiguando el desorden dentro de la mansión. 

Parecía como si se hubiera desatado una guerra, todo estaba hecho pedazos y el suelo parecía adornado de fragmentos de cristales rotos. Barnaby dio vueltas en el lugar, pasando una mano por sobre su cabello, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Temía lo peor, no había nadie en el piso inferior, nadie respondía a los llamados desesperados que emanaban de su garganta. 

Subió al piso superior, al final de las escaleras encontró el cadáver de su abuela, rígida y con la mirada perdida. Supuso que despertó con el escándalo y que intentó pelear para defender a su nieto, pero de poco le sirvió. Barnaby se inclinó, pasó una mano por su rostro lleno de arrugas para cerrarle los ojos, de esa manera parecía dormida. 

Con el corazón oprimido, deseó no tener que hacer lo mismo con su hijo y Félix. No lograba encontrarlos, le daba falsas esperanzas. Rompió en llanto cuando llegó a la habitación de Barnaby Junior, el desastre continuaba allí como en la entrada de su hogar. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía meterse con un niño inocente? Cayó de rodillas al suelo, perdió todo lo que conocía en tan sólo unos cortos minutos. 

Jadeó en busca de aire, como si su respiración quisiera escapar de sus pulmones. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de experimentar un dolor semejante, ¿ellos estaban...? ¿realmente ellos...? Tan ensimismado en su sufrimiento, pasó por alto el pequeño cuerpo que se arrastraba para salir de su escondiste debajo de la cama. 

—¿Papá? ¡Tienes que esconderte! Tío Félix dice que estamos jugando. 

Barnaby saltó ante la voz reconocible de su propio hijo, se arrastró hacia el niño y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector, besando sus mejillas sin detenerse un instante. Barny agitó sus brazos, sorprendido por la muestra de afecto de su padre, quejándose como el niño que es, pero disfrutando la atención. 

—Estás bien, estás bien. —Repetía Barnaby, acariciando cada centímetro de su joven rostro y sonriendo sin dejar que las lágrimas se detuvieran. 

—¿Por qué lloras? 

—¿En dónde está el Tío Félix, Barny? ¿Se fue? ¿Está escondido? 

—El hombre pájaro se lo llevó. —Explicó el niño, imitando el aleteo de un ave con sus manos juntas. 

—¿El hombre pájaro? 

—Vino mucha gente, parecían enojados, Tío Félix me pidió que me escondiera aquí. —Dijo el niño, jugando con las manos de su padre. —Desde mi escondite vi que se lo llevaron, el hombre pájaro habló conmigo. 

—¿Y qué te dijo? 

—Dijo que Tío Félix se portó mal, que lo llevarán a... Az... Azka... 

—Azkaban. —Completó Barnaby, con un leve temblor en su voz. 

—¡Sí! Me dijo que será como ir a la escuela, le harán preguntas y Tío Félix tiene que responder bien. 

Barnaby volvió a abrazar a su hijo antes de cargarlo, agitó su varita para crear el equipaje necesario, ya no podían permanecer allí. El niño se enganchó a su cuello, sin comprender la situación y sin conocer su destino. Ambos cruzaron la puerta, desvaneciéndose en el horizonte, una nueva misión los aguardaba. 

A poco de cumplirse cuatro meses desde que MC abandonó la historia, una acalorada reunión se desarrolló en Shell Cottage. A Bill siempre le sorprende ver que cada vez son menos los miembros de la Orden, parecían haber caído igual que fichas de dominó. Hoy más que nunca palpitaban la derrota, temerosos del futuro, discutiendo planes de escape que antes parecían una alternativa lejana. 

La mención de MC, hizo que Bill volviera a conectar sus sentidos a la reunión. 

—Debe seguir allá afuera, es un peligro para todos nosotros. 

—¿Y por qué nadie se molesta en encontrarla? 

—¿Por qué ahora estamos hablando de MC? —Preguntó Bill. —Se supone que están aquí para discutir otros asuntos. 

—Ella es un riesgo. —Dijo uno de los hombres. 

—¡Es sólo una muchacha! —Exclamó Molly con espanto. —No estaría en esta posición si Talbott no la hubiera enviado con esos magos, ella sigue siendo fiel a nosotros. 

—MC decidió pertenecer al lado oscuro. —Dijo Talbott, de brazos cruzados y casi desinteresado en la acusación. —Ahora mismo puede que esté revolcándose con Félix o Barnaby, o ambos al mismo tiempo. 

Jae se removió con cierta incomodidad en su lugar, sabía que Talbott mentía descaradamente. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo y ocultar la verdad ante quienes se preocupaban por la chica? Tragó saliva con algo de rabia, nadie más pareció notar su nerviosismo. 

—Que poco valor tienes al hablar de un ausente. —Dijo Bill con desdén. 

—Estamos hablando de una traidora. 

—¡MC no traicionó a nadie! —Gritó Bill, dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa. —Estás desestimando a la mujer que todos conocemos y no pienso permitirlo. 

—Bill... —Fleur se acercó con cautela, colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo. 

—Quiero que todos se vayan de mi casa, ¡ahora! 

Los miembros de la Orden lo observaron sorprendidos, pero ninguno cuestionó su voluntad. Talbott incluso tuvo la osadía de empujarlo con su hombro cuando caminaba hacia la Red Flu, una acción que casi le cuesta una paliza por parte del pelirrojo. Fleur abrazó a su marido con fuerza, como si intentara pegar las piezas separadas de un rompecabezas, ella notó que Bill miraba en dirección a la ventana que daba a la playa. Él se separó, partiendo hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. Fleur se sintió insignificante, se sentó en la silla de la cocina sin siquiera imaginar la razón por la que su esposo tenía tanta prisa por salir. 

Bill cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sus pies se clavaron en la arena a cada paso que daba y temió tropezar muchas veces. Logró olvidar su aparatosa marcha conforme se acercaba cada vez más a la mujer que lo esperaba a unos metros. William abrazó a MC como si su vida dependiera de ello, su amiga estaba delgada y un tanto demacrada, pero seguía siendo ella. MC correspondió el abrazo, ambos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sintieron que era suficiente. 

Se sentaron en la arena sin hacer ruido, como si esperaran algo. Escuchando el ruido de las olas y las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el cielo. 

—Ya has venido antes. —Dice Bill, sólo quiere confirmarlo. —¿Verdad? 

—Sí, lamento si me vi como una especie de acosadora. 

—Está bien, pero pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. —Comenta Bill con una sonrisa, esta vez se toma su tiempo para verla bien. Debajo de su blusa suelta puede ver los huesos de sus clavículas que ahora resaltan más que nunca, al igual que la delgadez de sus brazos. —¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Viniste a verme a mí, pudiste recurrir a Charlie o Jacob... 

—Es que... 

Su respuesta es interrumpida por la puerta que se abre, Fleur parecía no esperar encontrarlos allí. La rubia abre su boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra sale. Ambos se ponen de pie, aguardando su reacción. 

—No, vete. —Dijo la francesa, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a encerrarse en la casa. 

MC y Bill se miraron, como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó ella. 

—MC, te persiguen magos tenebrosos y toda la orden del fénix. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? 

—Algo alentador, Bill. 

—Estamos escondidos en Shell Cottage, mi esposa está dentro de la casa esperando que te eche a patadas de aquí a sabiendas que es tu condena de muerte... Sí, alentador. 

MC sonrió, estaba cansada de seguir vagando sola por el mundo. 

—Huye conmigo. 

—¿Bromeas? 

—Hablo en serio, hicimos una promesa. 

—Una promesa que decidiste romper el día de mi boda. —Contestó Bill con un leve rencor, rememorando el evento que ambos sufrieron de diferentes maneras. 

—Al diablo el pasado, este es el presente. ¿Aceptas o no? 

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que la voz de Bill se oyó fuerte y clara. 

—Acepto. 

En los arbustos, una mariposa desplegó sus alas y se perdió entre el pastizal. 

—¡Mariposa! ¡Mariposa! 

Irónicamente, Barnaby Junior perseguía sus propias mariposas en un amigable pueblo de Francia. Su padre lo llevó allí después de que su Tío Félix desapareciera, pero estaba seguro de que pronto regresaría. 

Barnaby observó a su hijo desde la ventana, atesorando la sonrisa del pequeño como uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos. El niño parecía no darse cuenta del cambio que se avecinaba, lo cual era una ventaja. Barnaby volvió a mirar a los padres de Amelie que seguían observándolo con algo de odio incrustado en sus ojos; lo entendía, asesinó a su hija sin razón. 

—No se los pediría si no fuera importante. —Dijo Barnaby con calma, intentando parecer frío ante su propio dolor. 

—Por supuesto que cuidaremos de él, es lo único que nos queda de Amelie. —Respondió el hombre, agitando su poblado bigote. 

—Les daré toda la protección e inmunidad que me sea posible. —Prometió Barnaby. 

—No la necesitamos y tampoco queremos vernos involucrados contigo. —Masculló la mujer, levantándose de su asiento con evidente hartazgo. —Sólo deja al niño y vete, estará mejor con nosotros. 

Barnaby miró al piso, no podía negarlo. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido seguir discutiendo con ellos, necesitaba entender que hacía esto por su bien y para cuidarlo. Amelie lo habría preferido así, a ella no supo mantenerla segura. 

—Iré a despedirme. —Anunció antes de salir hacia el jardín. 

Su hijo seguía saltando entre las flores, buscando cazar mariposas con sus manos sin herirlas. Barnaby sonrió al ver que el pequeño Barny daba vueltas en círculos y reía por la sensación de mareo, el niño corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto notó su presencia. 

—¡Papá! Hay muchas mariposas. 

—Son muy bonitas, ¿no es así? —Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para apreciarlas mejor y estar a la altura de su hijo. 

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo? —Preguntó el niño con inocencia. Barnaby sonrió, pero pronto su expresión se deformó a una de profundo dolor y las lágrimas fueron imposibles de contener. —Papá, estás llorando... 

—No es nada, sigue mirando las mariposas. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Barny, ¿sabes lo especial que eres para mí? 

—También eres especial, papá. —Afirmó el niño, inclinándose un poco para cortar un par de flores. 

Barnaby se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantando su varita para apuntar a la cabeza de su hijo. Capturó cada detalle de su figura, dibujó hasta el último de sus rizos en su mente, se aferró al perfume infantil que emanaba, esperando que el destino los favoreciera en un futuro. El niño seguía distraído con el aleteo de las alas de colores, no notó que el llanto de su padre aumentó ni la siguiente palabra que él susurró: 

—Obliviate. 

Fue un momento de calma, Barny miró detrás de él cuando escuchó una especie de estallido, pero no vio a nadie. El niño siguió jugando con las mariposas y recogiendo flores, sin ninguna preocupación... Y sin ningún recuerdo. 

A miles de kilómetros de allí, Charlie Weasley se limpió el sudor de la frente. ¿Cómo es que existía gente capaz de aguantar ese clima árido? El hombre detrás del aparador de la estación de gasolina dijo haber visto una chica similar a MC, pero que realmente nada podía asegurar que fuera ella. Pensó que Jacob habría utilizado otro método más violento con el hombre, probablemente le habría leído la mente o algo así, agradeció que hubiesen tomado rumbos distintos en cuanto a sus investigaciones. 

—Appare Vestigium. 

Un remolino de polvo dorado surgió de su varita, huellas y marcas iluminaron un camino frente a él. Caminó sin despegar la vista del suelo, le sorprendía ver que hasta ahora seguían sin desvanecerse, ¿su amiga continuó a pie a lo largo de la carretera desierta? Bien podría haber seguido así en búsqueda de algún camión que quisiera llevarla o sólo quiso juntar fuerzas suficientes para desaparecer. 

MC y Jacob parecían ser muy parecidos en ese sentido. Los dos son impredecibles, son guiados por una mano invisible sin consciencia. Jacob podría seguir siendo su compañero si no fuera por su pelea hace unas semanas, ¡fue su culpa! Él le recordaba constantemente los secretos que amenazaban sus vidas, maldecía cada segundo aquel día en Egipto, ¿cómo podía saber que todo acabaría así? Pensó que moriría, los dos estaban en un mal momento de sus vidas, se sintió casi natural dejar salir los secretos que los atormentaban y que esperaban expulsar para salvar sus almas. 

Charlie no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, Jacob sí. Pero si permitía que el hermano de MC abriera su boca... Jamás podría sobreponerse de las consecuencias, ya lo comprobó en la boda de Bill. Algunas puertas deben quedar sin abrirse, es mejor guardar silencio. 

Finalmente, las huellas desaparecieron. Ella había emprendido un largo camino a pie, pero debió de haberse cansado de estar expuesta. Ya de por sí había sido una decisión riesgosa dejarse ver en la carretera, tal vez algo le pasó en su última parada en la estación... Quizás necesitaba despejar su mente, ¿de qué? Tantas preguntas, tantas posibilidades, otro callejón sin salida que no conducía a ningún lado. 

¿O sí? En el lugar donde ella desapareció encontró cierto tipo de tierra peculiar, se inclinó para sentir la arena entre sus dedos. Había cierta diferencia entre la sustancia rocosa y el naranja del desierto, ¿acaso era arena de playa? Podía serlo, emanaba cierto aroma salado. No significa que ese sea su próximo destino, sino que ella ya estuvo en un sitio así. ¿Por qué la playa? Intenta pensar una respuesta, ¿MC ha hablado de la playa alguna vez? 

Vuelve a ponerse de pie, una idea cruza su mente. Es una posibilidad lejana; de hecho, es una locura, pero podría ser. Da un último vistazo al desierto vacío antes de desaparecer en un estallido. 

Los reflectores de esta historia ahora apuntan a una isla ubicada en el medio del Mar del Norte, donde hay una fortaleza inmarcable y escondida del mundo muggle. Aquellos que entraron a investigar se negaron luego a hablar de lo que habían visto dentro, pero la parte menos aterradora de eso fue que el lugar estaba infestado de dementores. La isla nunca ha aparecido en ningún mapa, mágico o muggle. 

No se necesitan de muros y agua para mantener a los prisioneros adentro, no cuando están atrapados dentro de sus propias mentes, incapaces de tener un único pensamiento feliz. La mayoría se vuelven locos en semanas o mueren por la desesperación, habiendo perdido la voluntad de vivir. 

Excepto Félix, él resistió tres meses. Sólo tres meses, siendo torturado cada minuto de cada día, pasando por dolores que nadie más puede imaginar. Todos tienen un límite, incluso él, y nadie podía culparlo por dejarse vencer. Claro que se arrepentía por soltar la información que involucraba a cientos de magos tenebrosos, pero sólo quería terminar con su sufrimiento. 

La puerta de su celda se abrió, Félix jadeó por la respiración que se atoró en su garganta, sus orbes ardieron por las lágrimas que intentaba contener sin mucho éxito. 

—No sé nada, por favor, no sé nada…—Acostado y atado en una mesa, Félix Rosier se retorcía en búsqueda de una liberación. Temía al hombre que se cernía sobre él como una figura escalofriante; ya no podía soportar más torturas, era demasiado para que cualquier persona cuerda pudiera soportarlo. Apretó sus dientes, luchando por escapar, las lágrimas que se deslizaban por la comisura de sus ojos ardían más que el propio infierno. 

—Sabes muchas cosas, Félix. —Dijo Talbott, con una voz tan calmada que podría enfermar a cualquiera. 

—Ya te lo dije todo, por favor…—Pidió Félix, ya no podía pensar con claridad. 

—¿Estás suplicando, Rosier? Eso es nuevo. —Se burló Talbott con una sonrisa, complacido de ver que su trabajo le estaba dando frutos. 

—Detente, por favor, basta ya… 

—En serio odio cuando te pones así. —Resopló el auror, buscando su varita y apuntando a Félix con sorna. 

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Por favor, por favor no lo hagas! —Gritó Félix, tan fuerte como sus pulmones cansados se lo permitían. 

—¿Quieres elegir cómo nos divertiremos hoy? Podemos jugar al doctor igual que la última vez, ¿o prefieres algo más psicológico? ¿Tortura con magia o sin magia? Hay tantas opciones, tengo un par de dementores esperándote afuera. 

—¿Qué más quieres? Ya te dije todo. 

—Soy una copa que nunca podrá llenarse. —Dijo Talbott con un casual tono de drama. —Sé que sabes en dónde está MC. 

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!—Ninguno de los gritos de Félix era suficiente para apaciguar los verdaderos deseos de Talbott. 

—Ya me mentiste una vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Nos divertimos bastante cuando seguimos tu pista falsa. 

—¡Si no confías en mí entonces mátame! ¡Acaba con esto y mátame! 

—Tengo planes para ti, Félix. Te esperan otros tres meses muy difíciles. —Aseguró Talbott con un suspiro, cerrando la puerta de la entrada con llave. La última vez lo distrajo una visita, ahora no podía permitirse desconcentrarse. —¡Crucio! 

Gritos, suplicas, nada era suficiente. Félix ya debería haberse acostumbrado a desgarrar su garganta en un intento desesperado por hacer frente al dolor, de hecho, la maldición cruciatus dolía tanto como la primera vez. Todas las torturas, los dementores, esos pájaros que emanaban voces humanas conocidas, todo lo que él planeó... Dolía, nunca dejaba de lastimarlo. 

—¿Sabes quién te está haciendo esto? —Preguntó Talbott, aumentando la potencia del hechizo sin dudarlo. —MC, ella tiene la culpa. 

Félix sollozó, sus ojos veían sin ver, la oscuridad era su nueva luz. Sólo quería que se detuviera, sólo quería un descanso. 

—Repítelo, Félix. —Ordenó Talbott, sin detener la maldición. —¿Quién te está haciendo esto? 

—MC. 

—¿Quién? 

—MC, ella me está lastimando. 

—Buen chico. —Halagó Talbott, deteniendo la tortura. Pasó una mano por el rostro de Félix, quitando los cabellos que se pegaron a su frente cubierta de sudor. —Voy a encargarme personalmente de que lo recuerdes, te será útil en el futuro. 

Jae escuchaba la acción desde afuera de la celda, así no es como esperaba que todo resultara. Sí, supuso que lo castigarían, pero no de esa manera tan brutal y por tantos meses. ¿Qué sucedía con Talbott? Hasta el más vil de los prisioneros merece cinco minutos de descanso, parecía tratar de quebrar su alma en cientos de pedazos irrecuperables. No conocía a Félix totalmente, sólo podía guiarse por las torturas personalizadas que Winger preparaba para él. Aún recuerda a esos malditos pájaros… 

Llegaron en cajas cubiertas, entrenados para actuar cuando fuera necesario, reconoció el plumaje por una clase vieja del Profesor Kettleburn. Esas aves imitaban sonidos humanos a la perfección, aprendían rápido y son extremadamente obedientes. No lo recuerda bien, pero Talbott debió de haber encerrado una docena de esas aves en la celda de Félix y las dejó allí toda la noche. 

Jae vigiló afuera hasta que atestiguó el sol de la mañana, por lo que escuchó cada detalle y cada grito. Las aves lanzaban gritos humanos perfectos de voces que reconoció al instante: MC, Barnaby… Suplicaban clemencia, repetían el nombre del prisionero una y otra vez. Sólo que eso no fue lo que terminó por quebrar la voluntad de Rosier. Uno de los pájaros, el más pequeño, emanaba una voz infantil, la de un niño que parecía estar siendo asesinado. Jae no sabía quién era, tampoco creía correcto preguntar por su vida personal. 

Sacó su encendedor de su bolsillo, el objeto estaba forrado por un papel que muchos pasarían por alto. Lo apretó en su puño sin romperlo, después de todo tendría que utilizarlo más tarde. No le fascinaba formar parte de las torturas psicológicas, pero le iría peor que a Félix si no obedecía las instrucciones de Talbott. 

Escuchó que los gritos se detenían, era su momento de entrar. 

Fuera de Azkaban, el mundo intentaba continuar su rumbo. A pesar de la guerra, las desapariciones, los cadáveres en las calles, el Ministerio hacía su mejor esfuerzo para desviar la atención del ojo público. Los partidos de quidditch se convirtieron en una herramienta, Murphy McNully lo sabía. Odiaba tener que trabajar así, todos merecían saber el régimen que los controlaba. 

Apretó las llaves de su departamento en su mano, ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta con tranquilidad. Empujó la silla de ruedas en el interior de su hogar, hoy le tocaba narrar un partido importante de la temporada y necesitaba concentrarse. Lamentablemente debía ser trabajando, a pesar de las causas ocultas del Ministerio. 

Se detuvo cuando vio un objeto peculiar adornado la mesa de su sala de estar. Un jarrón con un ramo de rosas blancas se alzaba sobre el desorden a su alrededor, Murphy se acercó sin poder creerlo, tomando el regalo con sus manos y buscando una tarjeta que indicara quién se lo envió. 

“Buena suerte (;" 

Sí, reconoció la letra al instante. 

Sintió el impulso de arrojar las rosas por el balcón, pero era la primera señal de MC en mucho tiempo, y que ella supiera sobre el partido le causó cierta sensación conocida en su corazón. Se llevó las flores a la punta de la nariz, el aroma era exquisito, lo llevó a preguntarse cuánto habrá gastado por darle ese obsequio. 

—Entonces sí te importo. —Susurró al vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido suficiente locura para aumentar los kudos y dejarlas con ganas de más 😂  
> Por si no quedó muy claro, MC no está embarazada uwu Gracias a Merlín (?) Prefiero aclararlo, lo dejé muy implícito con el paso del tiempo y su encuentro con Bill.  
> Estoy enamorada de Barnaby Junior, es una ternura <3  
> Barnaby y Félix se llevaron la peor parte de la historia, pero me pone feliz haber logrado involucrar a los otros personajes. Como Jae, ¿hace cuánto no sabíamos de él? Y Murphy casi no fue mencionado en el último capítulo. Por último, ¿qué más queda por decir? Charlie sigue con su propio camino y he tirado un par de indirectas sobre sus secretos, no fue un personaje muy enfocado y lo lamento porque realmente carga un peso sobre sus hombros, ¿creen que alguna vez encuentre a MC?  
> Gracias por leer!


	17. Regresar al pasado es inútil (y estúpido)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la historia enfocándose otra vez en MC, descubrimos que ella intenta regresar a los viejos tiempos.  
> Sólo Bill y ella, igual que antes.  
> Pero es inútil intentar recomponer lo destruido, especialmente cuando su mente sólo piensa en una persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descubrí que me encanta el Barnaby/Félix y el Talbott/Félix, ¡soy un monstruo! Enamorada de mi propia creación, pero lo mantendremos en secreto ;)  
> Estoy encantada con el resultado de este capítulo, trabaje mucho en la confusión mental de MC y creo que queda muy claro el mensaje (?)  
> En cuanto a la construcción de Talbott, también es algo que me encantó escribir, incluyendo las torturas de Félix (pronto acabará... o no?)

—¿Saben en qué creo? ¿Qué es lo que nos mantiene en el camino correcto? 

Talbott estaba en la punta de una extensa mesa, apenas iluminado por la luz de las velas que flotaban alrededor de la habitación. Era inevitable que se sintiera como un jefe supremo en esa posición, con todos sus soldados observándolo desde sus asientos a lo ancho de la mesa y con su adorable mascota a sus pies. Sí, esa era su parte favorita. De niño, tuvo una infancia corta, ¿en qué momento podría haber gozado de algo tan superficial como la compañía de un animal domesticado? De acuerdo, no estaba tan domesticado porque aún necesitaba usar una cadena alrededor de su cuello, por seguridad. 

Ahora todo era diferente, ansiaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo tener. Tal vez sus acciones no lo harían recuperar a sus padres, pero podía divertirse dañando todo lo que representaba su muerte. ¿Quién los asesinó? Los magos tenebrosos. ¿Qué debía hacer con su nuevo poder? Eliminarlos, a todos y a cada uno. Llegó el momento de dirigir una sociedad diferente, una que reemplace la existencia de las odiosas familias sangre pura, destruir a cualquiera que haya tenido contacto con los mortífagos, ese gen malévolo está en los adultos y... ¿Los niños? Pueden cambiarse, moldearse, construir un nuevo futuro. 

Jugueteó con el cuchillo en su mano, todavía nadie había tocado su comida, atentos a las palabras que salen de su boca. Por un lado, agradece que ninguno de sus conocidos esté allí, a excepción de Jae que lo observaba de pie desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Los demás, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Jacob... Todos ellos, ignorantes de lo que verdaderamente sucedía a sus espaldas. Ninguno entendería su propósito, por eso se encargó de crear un ejército propio que comprendiera sus ideales. La mayoría de los que estaban allí sentados perdieron a un ser amado por culpa de los mortífagos, el rencor corría por sus venas y sabría utilizarlo a su favor. 

—Creo que tenemos buenos ideales. Somos diferentes de los magos tenebrosos y la historia jamás olvidará nuestras proezas. —Dijo Talbott; sus palabras navegaban con calma en medio de una tormenta, deslizándose sobre la mente de los presentes igual que una poderosa y peligrosa serpiente dispuesta a jugar con su presa. —Estos son tiempos tenebrosos, sin duda. Nuestro mundo jamás ha encarado una amenaza tan grande, pero tengo algo que decirles: ¡Nosotros seguiremos defendiendo lo que es justo y repeliendo a las fuerzas que buscan quitarnos todo en lo que hemos trabajado! La Orden del Fénix, nuestra Orden, sigue siendo fuerte. 

La mascota humana a sus pies se tensó, como si se estuviera conteniendo de reaccionar incorrectamente. La resistencia no suele ser una de las características favoritas de Winger, no cuando se ha esforzado tanto en doblegar su voluntad. Así que decide permanecer en silencio, escuchando atentamente, esperando una orden que pueda satisfacerlo para ser recompensado. 

—Ellos quieren eliminar a los muggles y a los “impuros”, nosotros queremos acabar con la sangre pura. —Continuó Talbott, ignorando al hombre a sus pies. El sujeto en cuestión miraba el vacío, vestido con un viejo uniforme de prisión que apestaba a sangre, abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza para sentir el calor de algo que no puede lastimarlo o humillarlo sin razón. —¿Suena imposible? Yo opino que todo puede lograrse con la motivación correcta, porque aquí tenemos la prueba. 

Talbott tira de la cadena, Félix lo toma como una señal para ponerse de pie y presentarse ante el público expectante. Ahora todos podían apreciarlo como lo que era: Una mascota. Escuchó risas, sintió sus miradas, poco le importaba. Sabía que sus minutos estaban contados, que debía disfrutar esa humillación dado que era su único momento de calma física antes de ser encerrado otra vez en Azkaban y continuar con las torturas. Estar encerrado en esa celda tan pequeña, amarrado, colgado, el tiempo se desvanece, sólo existe él y el sufrimiento, un infierno eterno, su castigo por ser quien es, por cargar el apellido que nadie le permitió elegir. 

—Tenemos a un Rosier aquí con nosotros, dispuesto a cooperar y ser un buen chico, ¿no es así, perrito? —Preguntó Talbott con una sonrisa, tirando de la cadena de su cuello. Félix traga saliva, raspa su garganta debido a los desgarradores gritos de hace un par de horas, la humillación es su recompensa, ¿prefiere ser rebajado a ser devuelto a Azkaban? No necesita analizar demasiado sus opciones, aunque una parte de él siga luchando por tomar su lugar, por retomar su carácter valiente. 

—Sí... —Respondió Félix en un murmullo. 

—Ladra más fuerte. 

—Dije que sí. —Repitió, arrepintiéndose al instante por no haber sabido controlarse. Eso le traería un par de problemas más tarde, con el temor subiendo desde la boca de su estómago decide que lo mejor será disculparse. —Lo lamento. 

—No me obligues a cortarte la lengua otra vez, aunque me parece que ya no queda mucho que cortar, ¿verdad? —Dijo Talbott por lo bajo, recordando su última sesión de diversión sin magia. 

Había aprendido un par de cosas nuevas respecto al cuerpo humano, por ejemplo: El imbécil de Rosier todavía podía hablar con su lengua cortada a la mitad de manera vertical, resultó ser una cirugía aburrida de fácil cicatrización. Creyó divertido verlo con esa lengua de serpiente, dado que él solía ser un slytherin. Claro que podía regresarla a la normalidad con un movimiento sencillo de su varita, pero eso significa arruinar la diversión. Aunque, ¿prefiere un perro de mascota o una serpiente? Ambos muerden, ambos pueden ser entrenados. 

Hace una mueca por la respuesta prepotente de Félix, parece que todavía no se había terminado de doblegar, por suerte todavía quedaban un par de meses antes de que su plan terminara de desarrollarse. Desde un inicio supo que Rosier sería un trabajo duro, siempre le fascinaron los retos y él era su obra maestra. Sólo necesitaba hallar su punto débil para explotarlo hasta que suplicase piedad, seguramente encontraría resultados favorables con el cargamento de pájaros imitadores que llegaría en un par de días. Nunca antes los había utilizado con un fin meramente psicológico, le entusiasmaba explotar sus habilidades para copiar voces a la perfección. 

—Jae, llévalo de regreso a Azkaban. —Ordenó Talbott, tendiéndole el extremo de la cadena. 

—¡Dije que lo sentía! —Protestó Félix, luchando para que Jae dejase de tirar de su cuello. 

—Lo dudo mucho. —Contestó Talbott con desinterés. 

La respiración de Félix se aceleró, sabía lo que le aguardaba en cuanto abandonase la habitación. Se esforzó por tirar de la cadena para luchar contra la fuerza de Jae, pero poco podía hacer debido a su estado físico actual tan deteriorado. Intentó pensar en qué decir, lo que fuera que hiciera feliz a Talbott y acabase con su malhumor, perdió su capacidad para concentrarse y mantenerse frío ante las peores situaciones. Con una fuerza desconocida, logró que Jae soltase el extremo de la correa, pero provocó que Félix cayera hacia atrás y su mano sujetase el mantel de la mesa. 

Grave error. Los platos cayeron al suelo, algunas copas volcaron su contenido, hizo un verdadero desastre digno de un animal salvaje y no de la mascota que se supone debe ser. En el piso, su mano tanteó velozmente los alrededores hasta tocar la superficie de algo filoso que tomó tan rápido como se puso de pie. Blandió el delgado cuchillo en modo de defensa para que ninguno de los magos se le acercase, Jae retrocedió con las manos en salto y sorprendido ante su arrebato de valentía, pero nadie más parecía mínimamente preocupado por verlo empuñar un utensilio de metal que era inofensivo contra tantas varitas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Talbott con cierta diversión, ¿acaso podía verse más patético? Aunque era un buen espectáculo, sus invitados podían mostrarse disgustados por el poco control que poseía sobre su mascota. 

—No te sirvo si estoy muerto. —Respondió Félix, apuntando el filo a su propio cuello y ejerciendo algo de presión. 

—¿Quieres morir? Adelante, alguien más ocupará tu lugar. —Dijo Talbott, levantando sus hombros ante su amenaza sin peso. —Pero ya que no encontramos a Barnaby o MC, supongo que sólo me queda una opción... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Seguro lo conoces, tiene ojos verdes y cabello rizado de color negro. 

El agarre de Félix se aflojó, la poca valentía que había recolectado se esfumó en el aire. Sabía de quien estaba hablando, aunque intentase negarlo una y otra vez por su propio bien mental. 

—No sé de quién me estás hablando. —Dijo Félix, una respuesta temblorosa y poco convincente. 

—Sabes que sí, así que si no quieres que Barny se quede encerrado en una celda horrible por el resto de su vida entonces vas a comportarte y dejar de pasar vergüenza ante mis invitados. 

La sola mención de aquel nombre fue suficiente para que Félix hiciera caso a su orden, el cuchillo tintineó al tocar la madera pulida del piso, ¿qué más podía hacer? Jamás se perdonaría si ese monstruo tocaba un solo cabello de Barny, él sólo era un niño que no debería verse involucrado por la guerra o sus problemas. No quería llorar, Talbott lo disfrutaría, se burlaría en cuanto regresaran a Azkaban y la tortura empeoraría. 

Se quedó en silencio cuando Jae volvió a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación con un gesto casi decepcionado, seguro esperaba algo más, ¿cuál habría sido la reacción que lo hubiese dejado satisfecho? Parecía decepcionar a todos, incluso a las personas que no le importaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo con ese par de aurores, una parte de él gritaba que ese chico era diferente, sólo que se negaba a demostrarlo por alguna razón desconocida. Pero, aunque podía no ser igual que su jefe, seguía participando en las torturas y la posibilidad de un alma caritativa que se apenara de su sufrimiento se desvanecía conforme pasaban los días. 

—En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —Dijo Jae entre dientes. —Deja de provocarlo, ya deberías conocer de lo que es capaz. 

Encerrado en su pequeña celda, Félix aguardaba la pronta llegada de Talbott. Para su suerte, Jae no lo ató a la mesa, sino que le brindó un par de segundos de libertad, momentos que utilizó para sentarse en el piso y cerrar sus ojos conforme apoyó su cabeza contra la húmeda pared. Escucha una gota de agua que se filtra en el techo y cae a unos centímetros de donde está sentado, el silencio es tal que logra escuchar el golpe del agua a la perfección. En realidad nunca se tomó el tiempo para verificar si había alguien más en las celdas próximas a la suya, ese corredor parecía vacío, así que se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz femenina a su lado. 

—Esto apesta, ¿no lo crees? 

Félix abrió sus ojos, sonrió levemente al ver a la persona a su lado antes de desviar su mirada. 

—No me estás animando, MC. 

—¿Se supone que debemos animarte? Carajo, somos horribles en eso. —Otra vez, esta vez es la voz de Barnaby sentado sobre la mesa, como si el objeto en el que está apoyado no estuviera cargado de un significado embarrado de sangre y lágrimas. 

—Les permito hacer el intento. —Animó Félix. 

—No tengo mucho que decir respecto a la situación. —Dijo Barnaby. —Tal vez estamos muertos o tú eres el que está agonizando. 

—Es cierto, ¿cuántas posibilidades tengo de estar viva? —Preguntó MC. —Tengamos en cuenta que me está persiguiendo todo el mundo y que estoy sola, sobreviviendo sin ayuda de nadie. 

Félix soltó una pequeña risa, tal vez sí estaba agonizando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? Casi no lo recuerda, se niega a probar bocado desde que una aguja se clavó en su paladar, aunque eso haya acabado en los soldados de Talbott obligándolo a comer a la fuerza para mantenerlo con vida. Quizás esa es la mayor tortura de todas: negarle su derecho a morir. 

Mira la falsa figura de MC, tan hermosa, frágil, luminosa como un ángel. Quiere tocarla, pero su mano atraviesa el vacío y desfigura la nebulosa fantasiosa. 

—Te amo. —Susurra él con culpa, palabras cargadas de dolor. —En serio te amo, eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar. 

—Oh Félix, no me amaste lo suficiente. —Responde MC sin perder su gesto alegre. —Si fuera así entonces me habrías acompañado, podrías haberte librado de todo este sufrimiento. 

—Pero Barnaby pudo haber tomado mi lugar y su hijo... 

—O eso quieres creer. —Interrumpió Barnaby con un tono cargado de maldad. —Ahora mismo soy libre, feliz, sin preocupaciones, ¿quién sabe? Quizás encontré a MC y la estamos pasando muy bien juntos. 

—Tal vez somos más felices sin ti. —Aventuró MC, alejándose de Félix para acercarse a la falsa figura de Barnaby en la mesa. 

—¿Por qué ella pensaría en ti cuando su primer amor está libre y dispuesto a volver con ella? Aprovecharé tu ausencia, Félix. —Barnaby sonrió, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de MC. 

—Estás mejor aquí, sin interferir. —Añadió MC. 

Félix no dijo nada, escuchó los gritos enojados de Talbott que atravesaban el corredor. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, pero ya se habían ido. Sintió que su imaginación le dejó un sabor de desesperanza bastante amargo, normalmente las alucinaciones solían ser inofensivas, servían como un refuerzo para enfrentarse al dolor. Sólo que ahora se percibió a sí mismo como un alma solitaria, abandonado ante el destino, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Será lo mismo de siempre, él llegaría para quitarle cualquier esperanza de vivir y luego haría anotaciones en su diario, una forma de llevar el progreso escrito. 

—¿Estás preparado, Félix? Carajo, me las vas a pagar por portarte como un imbécil. 

Se aferró a un recuerdo feliz, el que sea. Pronto descubrió que todos se le habían sido arrebatados, tergiversando sus memorias en escenario espantosos que ya no podía cambiar. MC dejó de ser esa chica perfecta que tanto idolatraba, ¿por qué seguir aferrándose a una imagen inexistente? ¿por qué seguir guardando esperanzas por la ansiada libertad? Ni siquiera le importaban los planes de Talbott, si su idea era torturarlo hasta la muerte o divertirse con su sufrimiento eterno... Daba igual. 

Aun conservando su pensamiento realista, añoraba con volver a alucinar para ver la figura imaginaria de MC una última vez. 

Jae subió sus piernas en la banqueta que estaba fuera de la celda, fumando otro cigarrillo ocasional. Talbott regresó furioso por el arrebato desproporcionado de Félix en la reunión, incluso él no podía creerlo por lo surreal que resultaba verlo utilizar hasta su último grano de amor propio. Lo sintió como una especie de mensaje bastante explícito: “Nunca me tendrás, no de esa forma”. Quizás hasta sentía un poco de lástima, sólo un poco. Entiende que, en una situación semejante, cualquiera intentaría pelear para acabar con su vida e irse hacia el otro mundo con algo de dignidad. ¿Por qué Félix se resistía tanto? Ya no le quedaba nada, su mejor opción era rendirse ante su nuevo superior. 

—¡Por favor! ¡Detente! 

Una novedad, esa suplica parecía genuina. Aunque, ¿qué no se escucharía sincero con todos esos gritos de dolor? Odiaba escucharlo así, por lo que intenta recordar todo lo malo que Rosier ha hecho para justificar la tortura. Veamos... Asesinato de miembros de la Orden, los lazos directos con Voldemort, utilizar la maldición Imperius en un sinfín de personas, desaparecer a magos inocentes, y es seguro que la lista continúa. Además, en su primer mes en Azkaban tuvo múltiples intentos de escape que conllevaron a más muertes y escape de otros presos. ¿Es suficiente justificativo para hacerlo sufrir? Se repite a sí mismo que sí. 

—Dije que lo sentía, ¡dije que lo sentía! 

Félix grita con fuerza, como si sintiera un dolor insoportable. Con curiosidad, Jae se pone de pie para mirar por la rendija de la puerta; atado a la mesa, Talbott parece estar utilizando la maldición cruciatus en él para escribir algo en su espalda. Hace una mueca con sólo imaginar lo que debe sentirse, de por sí es difícil de ver, le provoca un revoltijo en el estómago. Es consciente de los efectos del maleficio, es probable que esas marcas sean permanentes y que lo acompañen hasta que su cuerpo se descomponga al morir. 

Vuelve a sentarse, ahora que leyó la palabra escrita siente la necesidad de apartarse lo antes posible o sino hará algo realmente tonto e impropio de su posición. ¿Para qué interferir? ¿En serio piensa que puede cambiar algo? Winger lo trataría como un traidor, perdería su puesto en la Orden y todo para defender a un hombre que no conoce. Bueno, conoce todo lo malo que ha hecho, es por eso que debe quedarse callado sin decir palabra alguna. 

Escucha que los gritos se convierten en un llanto, uno de quiebre mental, supone que Talbott terminó de escribir el mensaje sangriento en su espalda: 

“Mortífago”. 

Grabado en su piel, para siempre, acompañándolo cada instante de su vida. 

Vuelve a repetirse a sí mismo: “Rosier es una mala persona, se lo merece”. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, Talbott es mucho peor. 

Cuando el jefe de los aurores se va para tomarse un descanso, Jae se muerde las uñas con apremio ante la propuesta mental que él mismo se ofrece. Es una mala idea, una idea estúpida, pero... ¿Qué puede perder? Gruñe con exasperación, sus pies se mueven solos y entra en la lúgubre celda. Félix sigue atado en la mesa, su pecho contra la madera y su espalda al descubierto, todavía con las marcas que Talbott grabó en su piel. Se acerca sin prisa, siendo cuidadoso para evitar asustarlo. 

Rosier tiene los ojos hinchados, su respiración es entrecortada y ni siquiera se esfuerza en hablar, la maldición debe haberlo dejado exhausto. Jae pasa una mano para correr su cabello, de esa manera le evitará molestias en los ojos, ¿por qué lo está haciendo? Talbott podría regresar en cualquier momento y molestarse por mostrarle algo de compasión a un criminal desalmado. 

—Vulnera Sanentur. 

Sabe que apenas es un alivio para la piel herida y que el conjuro no borrará la palabra, pero así dejará de sangrar y evitará una posible infección. Félix suelta un suspiro de alivio casi al instante, ¿es por el cierre de la herida o porque esperaba que él lo lastimara? Tampoco es correcto preguntar, esa no es la clase de relación que debe tener un guardia con su prisionero. Así que regresa a su lugar de siempre fuera de la celda, a cumplir su horario y dejar pasar las horas, sabiendo que él es el único que puede brindarle a Félix unos pocos momentos de calma antes de regresar a su bucle de sufrimiento. 

A miles de kilómetros de allí, MC despierta sin el conocimiento de lo que realmente ocurre en el mundo exterior. Está temblando porque es una mañana especialmente fría y lamenta haberse dormido desnuda, ¿en dónde se metió Bill? Con los dientes apretados, toma el suéter Weasley y las demás prendas de ropa que puedan llenar su cuerpo de calor. La radio está encendida en una emisión especial, una que pocos magos conocen, la voz de Murphy McNully es clara al hablar y ni siquiera requiere de subir el volumen para que el mensaje pueda tocar una fibra en su corazón marchito: 

—Comienza otra mañana en medio de la guerra y les traigo una nueva lista de magos desaparecidos, por suerte, hoy son pocos comparados con el día anterior... —Anuncia él con cierto pesar en su voz. 

Aun le impresiona que sea Murphy quien esté dando esas noticias, siempre dijo que prefería mantenerse alejado de la guerra y los problemas que involucraba. Algo debió haber cambiado, aunque le alegra ver esa alteración inesperada que demuestra sus ideales firmes. Por otro lado, también le preocupa un poco. Si lo descubren entonces sufrirá las consecuencias de haber escogido un bando, ¿quién podrá ayudarlo a defenderse? Ella no, en realidad su presencia lo empeoraría. 

—Dean Thomas, Octavius Pepper, Tamsin Hillicker, Félix Bryce... 

La mención de ese último nombre le recordó lo que pasaba por su mente antes de despabilarse en esa mañana tan helada. Otra vez soñó con Félix y Barnaby, así que no era un despertar desagradable. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces suele ser horrible y cansador abrir los ojos en otro destino desconocido, cuidando cada paso, caminando con la cabeza baja, alimentándose de animales salvajes para sobrevivir. Esa es la vida que eligió, estaba lejos de ser perfecta, la presión de cada día era asfixiante y por momentos pensaba que se rendiría. La compañía de Bill hizo todo un poco más ameno, lo suficiente como para apartar cualquier tentación de regresar. 

A veces los sueños terminan siendo un punto de quiebre, en lugar de funcionar como apoyo. La mayoría siempre son sobre Barnaby y Félix, sus memorias o momentos surreales que jamás ocurrieron. Pareciera que su mente se encarga de jugar con ella, ¿fortaleciéndola o debilitándola? No está segura en su totalidad. 

En el sueño ella estaba en la cocina leyendo “El Profeta”, todo el ambiente se percibía tan real y tranquilo, lo que tanto extrañaba desde que se marchó hace un poco más de seis meses. ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo? Era un tanto complicado calcularlo correctamente, realmente no se molesta en tener un registro de los días. 

Entonces, sí, el sueño. Está leyendo, Barnaby entra apenas despierto y con el cabello alborotado. Es agradable de ver e intenta aferrarse a esa visión para que nunca desaparezca. 

—¿Puedo tomar algo de vodka? —Pregunta Barnaby, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. 

—¿Cuál es la regla? —Pregunta ella con una sonrisa. 

—No beber en la mañana. 

—No, esa es la regla de Félix. —Le recuerda MC. —Mi regla es que debes compartir la botella conmigo. 

—¡Los estoy escuchando! —Esa es la voz de Félix, acercándose cada vez más. Pero antes de que pueda ver su sonrisa o correr a sus brazos, despierta. 

Así que se siente algo vacía por no verlo como hubiera deseado, es un poco injusto. Le falta tiempo para seguir protestando mentalmente porque Bill entra a la tienda de campaña con una enorme sonrisa, agitando dos botellas de líquido blanco y luchando con el peso de su mochila. 

—¿En dónde te habías metido? —Cuestiona MC. 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Canturrea Bill con creciente entusiasmo. —Conseguí los mejores regalos del mundo. 

—¿Leche? —Pregunta MC, tomando las botellas e inspeccionándolas con alegría. Su huida no suele proporcionarles alimentos saludables o lo suficientemente comestibles, han vivido así desde que él accedió a acompañarla hace ya unos dos o tres meses. 

—Y pan caliente. —Revela Bill, quitándose la mochila del hombro y abriéndola para mostrar su nueva adquisición. 

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? 

—¿Prometes no enojarte conmigo? 

—Lo robaste... 

—En realidad, lo mendigué. —Reveló Bill, cortando pedazos del pan. —Una anciana me tuvo algo de lástima, debió pensar que soy un extranjero desamparado. 

—No está muy lejos de la realidad. 

—Pero te conseguí una vela, así que sacrificaremos uno de nuestros amados fósforos para que puedas pedir un deseo. 

Había olvidado lo que se sentía un festejo de cumpleaños y no esperaba que la celebración la encontrase en esa situación. Sentada en una cama desvencijada, con una vela de color verde clavada en un pedazo de pan caliente; Bill sostuvo el plato con entusiasmo, él parecía bastante feliz por la idea y el optimismo fue contagioso. 

Cerró sus ojos, ¿cuál era el deseo más obvio? Por supuesto, incluso Bill podía saber en lo que estaba pensando. Tomó aire y sopló, intentarlo podía valer la pena. 

—Espero que hayas deseado que llueva dinero. —Bromeó Bill. 

—Pedí la cura para el cáncer. 

—Bueno, ahora no se cumplirá. 

MC negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama, el sabor del pan era exquisito. Bill se acostó a su lado, descansando después de una ardua mañana en búsqueda de algo para comer. Toda su vida había cambiado desde que aceptó huir con ella, ¿se arrepentía? Podía decirse que se acostumbró bastante rápido a la aventura desenfrenada. Aunque sabía que algún día terminaría, probablemente al mismo tiempo que la guerra. 

—Dejaste que me durmiera desnuda, pude congelarme. —Protestó MC. 

—Eso es técnicamente tu culpa, yo te lo advertí. —Dijo Bill. —Además, apenas cayó una capa muy fina de nieve. 

—Estaba cansada. 

—Puedo cansarte otra vez, como regalo de cumpleaños. —Propuso Bill, guiñándole un ojo. 

—Eres un desastre. 

A pesar de sus propias palabras, se dejó llevar por los toques cálidos de sus manos. Sus labios se presionan con los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso profundo. Hace tiempo podría haber tomado a mal ese intercambio, pero ahora sabían entenderse en una relación... ¿Platónica? ¿Sexual? No hay un enredo de sentimientos y es un alivio, fingen que el mundo dejó de existir y hacen a un lado los recuerdos que los atormentan. MC se permite dejar de pensar en Félix y Barnaby cuando se entrega a Bill, exprimiendo cada segundo de calma antes de la tormenta. 

Se aferra a él cuando lo siente atacar su cuello, su forma de ser ha cambiado desde el ataque de Greyback, ahora es más demandante que de costumbre y le gusta dejar marcas que tardan un tiempo en borrarse. El dolor le gusta, porque es diferente a Félix, la primera vez fue tan dulce y considerado... Aunque haya sido salvaje. Y ahí está otra vez, pensando en quien debería olvidar, por el bien de los dos. 

Escuchan el estallido de una aparición, ambos saltan de la cama, agradeciendo no estar desnudos para entonces. MC toma su varita sin pensarlo, entre tanto Bill se encarga de preparar el equipaje de emergencia, sale corriendo de la tienda de campaña dispuesta a hacer un poco de tiempo para escapar hasta que nota quien la está esperando. 

MC y Charlie se miran como si no se reconocieran, ninguno sabe qué decir. Él lleva buscándola desde que... Bueno, desde que se borró del mapa. ¿Fue una aventura divertida? Un poco, pudo apreciar conocer continentes nuevos si tan sólo no estuviera tan preocupado por comprobar que ella seguía con vida. Sus esperanzas habían aumentado cuando descubrió que huyó con su hermano, claro que también aumentó su ira y la traición, ¿no se suponía que debía estar feliz por su señal de vida? No, había otro sentimiento detrás. 

La chica le sonrió con algo de preocupación, sin saber de qué manera reaccionaría ante su encuentro. Es cierto que pudo dejarle algún mensaje o siquiera intentar contactarlo, pero entre tanta huida... Tal vez se le olvidó, además pudo haber acabado mal. Corría riesgo de ser descubierta, lo cual era peligroso dado la posición de Charlie dentro de la Orden. 

—Hola. —Dijo ella, sólo tanteando el terreno. 

Charlie entrecerró sus ojos antes de inclinarse sobre la nieve en el suelo y arrojársela a la cara. 

—¡Eres una... Maldita... Tonta! —Exclamó el chico, sin dejar de arrojarle nieve mezclada con hojas húmedas y viejas. —Llevo buscándote todo este tiempo, ¿¡Y sólo dices “hola”!? 

—¡Te lo explicaré si dejas de tirarme cosas! 

—¿Charlie? —Bill salió de la tienda de campaña, atraído por el escándalo y los gritos. 

—¡Tú! —Charlie se arroja sobre su hermano mayor, ambos terminan rodando en el piso congelado mientras que MC intenta separarlos. —Pudiste escribirme, ¡pudiste dar una señal de vida! 

—¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Cualquier comunicación podría ser filtrada y servir como una brújula para que te encuentren a ti y a los demás. 

Charlie pareció rendirse ante sus palabras, poniéndose de pie para dejarlo en paz. Seguía con las orejas rojas y el ceño fruncido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse. Como muestra de paz, extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. MC suspiró aliviada, antes de que su respiración se le cortase por el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amigo, se aferró a él con ansias, deseosa de compartir el calor del reencuentro. 

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —Preguntó MC, limpiando un rastro de tierra que quedó en el rostro pecoso de su amigo. 

—Tuve suerte, alguien en una posada para viajeros recordó haberlos visto y decir que se quedarían por la zona. 

—Eso pudo traernos problemas. —Dijo Bill. —Entremos, podremos charlar con más tranquilidad. 

En minutos, estaban sumergidos en un aura de conocida amistad. El ardor de la pelea había desaparecido, ahora habían regresado a ser quienes solían ser antes de que todo cambiara. Charlie no se salteó ningún detalle sobre su búsqueda, explicando los hechizos que utilizó, la gente con la que habló, consejos que Bill y MC tuvieron en cuenta para el futuro. 

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo Charlie. —Aunque no te conseguí ningún regalo. 

—Da igual, estás aquí. —Afirmó MC, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. —¿Cómo está todo en la Orden? 

—Complicado, es un peligro constante. Todos están muy nerviosos, enfrentándose los unos a los otros, pero Talbott parece tener todo bajo control... Aunque sigue siendo un idiota. 

—No digas eso. —Protestó MC. 

—Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie. —Dijo Bill. —La última vez que lo vi parecía seguir resentido porque desertaste. 

—Sólo está confundido, algún día puede que me escuche y entienda que... 

—No lo conoces, no como nosotros. —Interrumpió Charlie. 

—¿Creen que Talbott ha dejado de ser ese chico tímido de Hogwarts que sólo quiere proteger a los suyos? —Cuestionó MC, deseando que entendieran su punto de vista. —Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, debe estar bajo mucha presión ahora que está liderando un bando de la guerra, 

—¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? —Propuso Bill. —¿Qué haremos ahora, MC? ¿Volver o seguir escondiéndonos? 

—¿Por qué deberíamos volver? 

—Te extrañamos. —Responde Charlie con las mejillas rojas. —Puedes quedarte conmigo y los demás, te mantendremos segura. 

—Sería suicidio, otros miembros de la Orden me están buscando por mi supuesta traición. 

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿por favor? —Suplicó Charlie. —Al menos deja que los demás puedan visitarte, Jacob también te busca. 

MC hizo una mueca, la oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, ¿hace cuánto no veía a ningún ser querido? Extrañaba a su hermano, a Molly, Penny... Si tenía la oportunidad, ¿por qué desperdiciarla? Al menos así compensaría el dolor que sufre su corazón por cada día lejos de Félix y Barnaby. Ya pasaron seis meses, puede darse esa pequeña libertad. ¿Quién la traicionaría? Nadie, estaban a salvo. 

—Bien, visitas cortas y rápidas. —Dijo MC. —Por ahora sólo quiero ver a Jacob, luego decidiré si quiero continuar con esto. 

—No te arrepentirás. —Prometió Charlie. 

Eso ya era decir mucho, MC explotó en inseguridades en cuanto él se fue. Se dijo a sí misma cientos de veces que estaba mejor así, pero volvió a ser víctima del sentimentalismo y de los recuerdos, ¿no fue eso lo que la llevó con Bill en primer lugar? ¿Qué miedo le impedía reunirse con sus seres amados? Tal vez el problema era ella misma. Todavía esperando que en su próxima parada encuentre a Félix o a Barnaby, ¿para qué? ¿piensa que todo será igual que antes? Como si fuera posible que uno de ellos se presentase de la nada para rogarle que regresara... Imposible, tan fantasioso. 

Seguro estaban mejor sin ella, a salvo con los demás mortífagos. 

—Has un esfuerzo, MC. —Dijo Bill, abrazándola por detrás. 

—¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy haciendo? 

—Tienes tu clásica mirada de preocupación, te conozco. 

Ella se da la vuelta, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que sus rostros queden a pocos centímetros. Quiere decirle que está lejos de conocerla, que todo cambió, que la cercanía que han recuperado en esos pocos meses no significada para ninguno de los dos, ¿por qué? Porque sigue soñando con Félix, anhela encontrarse con Barnaby, sigue escuchando los partidos de Murphy por la radio... ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? Dejar de escapar, de esconderse, quiere... Todo lo que Félix no puede darle y lo que Barnaby ya tuvo en su ausencia. 

En cambio, todo lo que dice es: 

—Me conoces tan bien. 

Charlie aparece en un estallido en el hogar que comparten Jacob y Penny, está radiante, lleno de vida gracias a que su búsqueda tuvo resultados positivos. Ni siquiera se molesta en tocar la puerta, atravesando como un tornado la vivienda y dando saltos, pero sólo le interesa enfocarse en una persona así que arrastra a Jacob lejos de su novia para poder charlar tranquilos y excusándose diciendo que eran asuntos de los soldados de la Orden. 

Penny no se tragó la mentira, fingió inocencia y los dejó charlar en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Sólo subió cuando lo sintió seguro, cuidando cada paso que daba para evitar cualquier tipo de ruido. Pegó su oreja a la puerta, concentrándose en captar cada detalle de la conversación. 

—¿Y está bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Jacob. 

—Está bien, delgada como el demonio, pero bien. —Aseguró Charlie. —Dijo que quiere verte, así que miéntele a Penny y vamos a ver a tu hermana. 

La rubia se quedó congelada en la puerta, ¿de verdad encontraron a MC? 

—¿Por qué no puedo decírselo a Penny? Es mi novia, confío en ella. 

—Después, por ahora prefiere que su ubicación sigue siendo un secreto. —Insiste Charlie, a sabiendas de que debe respetar los deseos de su amiga si desea volver a verla. —Le costó mucho encontrar un sitio seguro y lo dejará pronto. 

—¿En dónde está? 

—Bled, Eslovenia; raro, ¿no? —Charlie ríe con suavidad. —Fue difícil de encontrar, te recomiendo llevarle algo de comida y alguna poción útil, ¿sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños? 

—Carajo, lo olvidé por completo. —Farfulla Jacob. —Le llevaré esencia de díctamo, hay de sobra en esta casa. 

Penny se aparta de la puerta, con pasos rápidos y silenciosos regresa al piso de abajo, buscando su abrigo. Esa información vale millones, es peligroso, ¿en qué están pensando esos dos? ¿acaso no entienden que ella los pondrá en peligro? Siendo perseguida por tantos magos, Charlie y Jacob podrían quedar en medio del fuego cruzado, tiene que impedir esa reunión para que ellos puedan estar a salvo. 

—¡Jacob, saldré a hacer un par de compras! —Exclama Penny, deseando que él crea su mentira y que pueda mantenerse apartado por su propio bienestar. 

En el piso superior, Jacob y Charlie comparten una mirada cómplice ante el anuncio de la chica. Ignorantes de las verdaderas intenciones de Haywood y de los problemas que ella puede ocasionar por intentar hacer lo correcto. 

—Jae, trae a la enferma. —Dijo Talbott con calma, quitándose los guantes de plástico. —Tuvo otro shock. 

Jae resopló antes de hacer caso a su orden, se mantuvo apartado mientras la mujer se encargaba de despertar a Félix. Ese era su tercer shock en la semana, ¿por qué seguir torturándolo? Félix estaba listo, moldeado, dispuesto a cooperar desde hace meses. Tensó su mandíbula con algo de ira contenida, se estaba cansando de las estupideces de Talbott. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Jae. —Si lo matas entonces tu trabajo habrá sido para nada. 

—Es un refuerzo, para asegurarme. 

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Cuándo estarás satisfecho? Félix ya está listo, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a tu plan, en unas semanas... 

—La guerra aún no termina. —Contestó el jefe de los aurores, levantando sus hombros con simpleza. 

—¿Interrumpo? —Dijo la enfermera. —Tuvo un shock hipovolémico por las quemaduras, me llevará un poco de tiempo sanarlo. 

—¿Le quedarán cicatrices? Necesito que se vea bien. 

—Tal vez le queden un par de manchas o rasguños, pero seguirá teniendo buen aspecto dado que no tocaste su rostro. —Prometió la mujer antes de volver a encerrarse con el prisionero para continuar con sus hechizos de sanación. 

Jae recostó su espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. Talbott lo observó con una ceja levantada, como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a un niño pequeño y caprichoso. 

—¿Sabes por qué hacemos esto, Jae? 

—Ilumíname. 

—Porque hacemos lo incorrecto por las razones correctas, aunque duela. —Afirmó Talbott. —Lo último que queremos son más víctimas fatales, igual que tus padres. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ellos? 

—Ve a casa y tómate un descanso, reconsidera si tus deberes son demasiado para ti. 

Jae lo mira con odio y desaparece en un estallido, Talbott no se inmuta ante su arrebato. En parte, cree que su soldado tiene un poco de razón al ofuscarse por la tortura extra, pero él nunca entendería cuanto lo disfruta. Le gusta ver sufrir a Félix, verlo retorcerse de dolor, destruirlo para sanarlo y comenzar de nuevo, crearle miedos que jamás desaparecerían, le daba cierto poder que nadie más podría comprender. 

Además, ¿por qué preocuparse por un estúpido mortífago? Todos son iguales, seres insufribles que discriminan a quienes son diferentes. Conoce el historial de la familia Rosier, sabe todo lo que Félix ha hecho al cumplir con sus deberes de mago tenebroso, ¿debe sentir pena por un monstruo semejante? Tomó su oportunidad, vengarse por la muerte de sus padres, vengar a cualquiera que hubiese perdido a un ser amado por los estándares de la sangre. 

Sí, eso es lo que le decía a todo el mundo y lo que se repetía a sí mismo. Pero la otra parte de la historia es diferente, ¿qué lo impulsa a torturar a un hombre hasta destruir los límites de lo humano? La respuesta está allí, a plena vista: Porque es divertido. 

Uno de sus soldados se le acerca para informarle que una mujer lo está esperando con noticias urgentes, por lo que se sorprende cuando encuentra a Penny esperándolo en su oficina. 

—Bled, Eslovenia. —Informa Penny. —Encontraron a MC, pero no estará mucho tiempo allí. 

—¿Está sola? 

—No lo sé, probablemente esté en compañía de Bill dado su desaparición hace un par de meses. 

—Interesante elección, ¿por qué él? —Musitó Talbott, analizando la información. —Supongo que iré a hacerles una visita. 

—¿Vas a lastimarlos? No quiero eso, sólo... 

—Tranquila, iré para confundirla un poco. —Explicó Talbott. —No me serviría de nada simplemente llevármela, no es lo que estaba pensando para ella. 

En el bosque de Bled, MC disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Jacob y Charlie regresaron con más comida de la que estaban acostumbrados a consumir, incluso su hermano les regaló suficientes pociones para que pudieran mantenerse sanos. Reunidos finalmente dado todo lo que tuvieron que atravesar, fue sencillo hacer a un lado cualquier discusión del pasado o las diferencias que siempre los atosigaron. Lo único que les interesaba era compartir el momento, ¿qué más podían pedir? Podía decirse que ella se sintió relajada después de todo el estrés y la ansiedad que arruinaron parte de su viaje; recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie, apreciando la discusión entre Jacob y Bill. 

—¡Por Merlín, no sabes nada sobre varitas! —Se quejó Jacob. 

—¡No estás proponiendo ningún sustento científico! —Replicó Bill. 

Verlos pelear así le recordó los viejos tiempos en Egipto, cuanto su historia era diferente y conocida. Por aquel entonces parecía sencillo, una rutina de pasos simples que podía seguir con los ojos cerrados o un juego cuyas reglas todos parecían conocer. ¿Cómo sería su vida si hubiese impedido que Bill se marchara para unirse a la Orden del Fénix? ¿Y si nunca hubiera abandonado Rumania cuando vivía con Charlie? Quizás así habría evitado tanto dolor, esquivar el sufrimiento que provoca la vida sin Félix. 

Cubre su rostro con sus manos y comienza a sollozar, la discusión termina de inmediato, siente la mano tranquilizadora de Charlie en su espalda. El corazón se le oprime con cada par de ojos clavado en ella, ¿por qué pensar en él le provoca heridas tan profundas? Las noches sin dormir, las lágrimas que esconde Bill, caminar en algún pueblo y creer que él está ahí o que aparecerá en cualquier momento. Ninguno de ellos entiende lo que es abandonar a una de las pocas personas que te importa, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de amarse correctamente. Rememorando su historia desde hogwarts, tal vez nunca se les permitió disfrutar de sus sentimientos, siempre algo ocurría para derribar lo que intentaban construir con tanto esmero. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta él. 

—Nada, nada... —Una mentira descarada, pero MC prefiere evitar la verdad. —Me alegra tenerlos aquí, eso es todo... Creo que saldré un momento para tomar aire. 

No quería que todos la vieran llorar, no si descubrían lo que realmente le afectaba. Bill llegó al instante, dispuesto a acompañarla en su sufrimiento. Nada de lo que intente hacer funcionará, ¿qué más queda para decir? William se ve lejano a lo que realmente anhela en su vida, ¿de qué le sirvió arrastrarlo hasta ese viaje para forzarlo a ocupar el puesto vacío de su corazón? 

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Bill, usando ese mismo tono dulce que ha utilizado varias veces para tranquilizarla. 

—A veces me preocupa no poder mantenerlos a salvo. —Responde MC, es la única respuesta que se le ocurre y es una verdad a medias. Ciertamente su interés es proteger a todos los que ama, ¿cuál es la mentira? Sólo está omitiendo incluir a Félix y Barnaby en esa lista. 

—Estaremos bien, te ayudaré a mantenerlos a salvo. 

La reunión no dura mucho, después de todo tienen que prepararse para continuar su viaje. Promete que esta vez sí mantendrá el contacto y reconsiderará su oferta de regresar con sus viejos amigos, pero no asegura nada. Volver con sus antiguas amistades le hace pensar que los utilizará como otra forma de distracción emocional, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. 

Bill se queda armando el equipaje para marchar al amanecer mientras que MC decide caminar hacia el lago cercano para buscar un poco de agua fresca, caminar es una buena manera de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en uno solo. 

Sus pasos resuenan en la fina capa de nieve que cubre el suelo, camina con sus manos en los bolsillos con el balde enganchado a su muñeca y rebotando conforme avanza con cada paso. Siempre con su mirada clavada en la tierra, se detiene cuando nota algo normal. Se inclina para comprobar su peor temor: Sangre. Ahora mismo, su decisión más coherente es correr, pero podría tratarse de un animal herido y eso significa comida. Sí, Charlie y Jacob llevaron alimentos para sobrevivir un par de meses más, pero un conejo siempre es una buena adquisición. 

Saca su varita de su bolsillo, como mera precaución. Sigue un camino de gotas rojas que guían hacia una persona retorciéndose de dolor por la laceración en su brazo casi destruido. Quizás se arrepiente de no haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero esa podría ser una señal divina. ¿Quién más que él puede darle su redención? Una chance para regresar a su vieja vida, un perdón que le permitirá que sólo un bando de la guerra la esté buscando y no dos. 

—¿Talbott? 

El hombre levanta su cabeza ante el llamado, retrocediendo asustado e intentando defenderse con su varita de un posible ataque. Ella levanta sus manos, intentando mostrarse confiable. 

—Está bien, sólo quiero ayudarte. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? —Cuestiona Talbott. —¿Estás acompañando al grupo que me atacó? 

—Claro que no, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo? Te puedo sanar, lo prometo. 

Se acerca con cautela, buscando crear una capa de protección sobre la herida; Talbott se deja conducir de regreso a la tienda de campaña, Bill apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar con la presencia inesperada. Aunque parece esconder bastante bien su preocupación acerca de la presencia de Winger, intenta entender qué es lo que busca la chica con ayudar a alguien que podría destruirla en un parpadeo o encarcelarla por su supuesta traición. ¿Es tan grande su corazón o su estupidez no conoce límites? Ella siempre ha tomado decisiones tontas cuando está desesperada, sólo que Weasley lucha por encontrar qué es lo que la impulsa a arriesgarse. 

MC lo insta a conseguir los recaudos necesarios para sanarlo, utilizando pociones y esencia de díctamo para cerrar la herida lo mejor que puede. Al final, sus manos terminan llenas de sangre, pero el animago se encuentra en mejor estado comparado a cuando lo encontró. 

—Sé que no esperabas encontrarme aquí... —Intenta decir MC. 

—Debería irme, quizás alguno de tus nuevos amigos está por la zona. —Anuncia Talbott, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en su brazo. 

—Puedes descansar aquí, podemos hablar sobre... 

—¿Por qué querría escucharte? —Cuestiona él; poniendo de pie, pero siendo retenido por MC. 

—No formo parte de los mortífagos, sólo quiero... 

—MC, déjalo ir. —Dice Bill, interfiriendo en la situación que sólo escala cada vez más. 

—Estoy cansada de esconderme y huir, tal vez... Tal vez sólo quiero estar rodeada de la gente que me necesita. —Los ojos de MC se llenan de lágrimas, considerando a Talbott como su última opción para regresar a su antigua vida. Si lograba convencerlo entonces él sería su boleto directo a una vida sin huidas o peligro inminente. —Por favor, sólo tienes que escucharme. 

—Me voy, tengo una guerra que liderar y personas que proteger. —Contesta Talbott con visible rencor. —Tú protegiste a los mismos hombres que me lastimaron, los que pueden dañar a todos los que conocemos, así que discúlpame si no estoy considerando tu redención... Lo único que puedo decirte es que tengas cuidado, hay magos tenebrosos por la zona. 

Talbott desaparece antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, las manos de la chica quedan en el aire al intentar tomar cualquier parte de él. MC estalla en llanto al ver que su posibilidad desaparecía, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que perder su confianza de esa manera? Talbott siempre intentó protegerla, estaba haciendo lo imposible para acabar con el régimen de Voldemort, ¿acaso se convirtió en una amenaza para todo lo que él conocía? 

Camina fuera de la tienda de campaña, concentrándose en su respiración y en todo lo que la rodea. 

El bosque, hay nieve asentada por todas partes. En sus manos trae esencia de díctamo y manchas de sangre, siguen frescas. Debajo del frasco lee una etiqueta escrita manualmente, la inscripción sólo tiene un nombre: 

“Penny H”. 

Pasó la manga de su chaqueta sobre su rostro, limpiando su nariz junto con las lágrimas en el proceso. Gotas de sangre forman un camino frente a ella, pero desaparecen de golpe después de unos metros. Detrás de ella, unos pasos ajenos crujen en la nieve compactada. Sabe quién es, está furiosa con esa persona por ser tan... Tan... Inútil. ¿O era ella el verdadero estorbo? Después de tanto tiempo, debía aprender a resignarse ante su imposibilidad de solucionar todos los conflictos. 

—Talbott estará bien, vuelve a la tienda. — Suplicó Bill. 

El escuchar ese nombre la hizo llorar otra vez, apretó con más fuerza el frasco. Se contuvo de reaccionar mal, no deseaba herir a su compañero después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Luego volvió a ver la sangre pegajosa entre sus dedos, logrando que algo se quebrara dentro de ella. 

—Apenas me dejó curarlo, él... Se fue, ni siquiera consideró descansar un poco. — Sollozó MC, se negaba a darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo. 

—Sabes cómo es, MC. Winger tiene más razones que nosotros para pelear. 

—¿A costa de su propia vida? ¡Debiste detenerlo! Yo debí impedir que continuara, pero él es tan malditamente testarudo. ¡Confié en ti! Dijiste que me ayudarías a mantenerlos a salvo, pero fuiste quien lo incentivó a volver... —Gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante de mirarlo a los ojos. 

Bill extendió su mano, esperando que ella la tomara. 

—Sabes que él es importante para mí, lo mucho que me preocupo por su bienestar y el de los demás. — Siguió diciendo con su voz quebrada, el corazón dentro de ella era exprimido con cada palabra. 

—MC, no puedes proteger a todos. 

Finalmente notó las cicatrices en el rostro del chico, seguía molesta por lo sucedido con Talbott como para preocuparse por algo más. 

—¿Ni siquiera a ti? — Preguntó, rindiéndose ante el toque de sus manos. 

—En especial a mí. 

No lo pensó dos veces, saltó a sus labios con el simple deseo de suprimir todo lo que atravesaba su mente frágil. Permitió que él la sostuviera como si estuviera manejando a una criatura débil que necesita de todos sus cuidados, la chica fuerte podía permanecer dormida un poco más. Siente su cuerpo siendo recostado en la cama improvisada de la tienda de campaña, todo pasa lo suficientemente rápido como para perderse en el intercambio carnal. 

Bill guía su polla hacia su entrada, empujando con ansias y soltando un gemido ronco ante la sensación de plenitud que le transmiten sus paredes húmedas. MC clavó sus dedos en sus omoplatos, retorciéndose ante la intromisión. Saboreó la sensación de Bill jediéndola, lo salvaje de sus embestidas era precisamente lo que necesitaba para olvidar el mundo exterior. Sus ojos rodaron por el placer y el dolor, derritiéndose por la polla que la atravesaba una y otra vez. 

Es diferente, siempre es tan diferente a... Barnaby y Félix. 

No, no tiene que pensar en eso. 

Pero al final, cuando termina sentada en el bosque mientras Bill duerme, en ellos es todo lo que puede pensar. 

Son su droga, su constante, siempre revoloteando entre sus memorias. Sus manos rascan la corteza del tronco cortado en el que está sentada, ¿y si Félix tenía razón? ¿Habrían sido infelices? Porque ahora mismo le parece horrible imaginarlo mendigando comida, sobreviviendo con lo justo, apartándolo de una vida calma. Además, Félix viviría dolido por haber abandonado a Barnaby, esa es una amistad en la que nunca podría interferir y hay lazos que no puede cortar. 

Mañana es probable que su ruta los guíe a Francia, ¿qué le espera allí? Intenta ser positiva respecto al futuro, no puede seguir cargando con un ancla que no le corresponde. Tiene que repetirse mentalmente que esta es su nueva vida, que ya no hay marcha atrás de las decisiones que tomó conscientemente. ¿Buscar a Félix y Barnaby? ¿Vivir con ellos y el niño? Que locura, ¿qué tal si los pone en peligro? Si se mantiene apartada entonces todo estará bien, como debe ser. 

Escucha pasos a sus espaldas, ¿Bill despertó? Quizás sintió su ausencia en esa cama tan pequeña. Voltea para excusarse y asegurarle que regresará pronto a la carpa que comparten, pero se queda sin habla al ver al hombre frente a ella. Había mucho que procesar, las ojeras oscuras que decoran su rostro cansado, el aspecto descuidado y abandonado, los ojos hinchados, nada de eso oculta su identidad. 

MC se pone de pie lentamente, pidiéndole a Merlín que su encuentro sea realidad y no una maldita fantasía. Él suelta un par de lágrimas, ¿acaso está soñando? Porque eso es terriblemente impropio de su parte, no recuerda haberlo visto actuar así. Aun así, se aferra a su figura, a que él sigue de pie frente a ella y abrazándola con la mirada, todo lo que siempre anheló está en ese lugar frente a ella. 

Sólo que hay otra intención, ¿por qué más estaría allí sino? Solo, vacío, suplicante... Significa algo, malas noticias, el anuncio que cambiará su vida como la conoce. A esa altura del juego ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a las transformaciones repentinas del destino. Está bien, puede subirse a ese barco y navegarlo hasta el fin del mundo. Lo único que necesita es el impulso, el apoyo necesario para saber que está tomando la decisión correcta. 

—Ayúdame. —Dice Barnaby, con su voz quebrada y cargando una expresión que ella no ha visto en mucho tiempo. 

Parece que su deseo de cumpleaños se cumplió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? Entiendo si se enojaron con MC, pero después de esto sabemos a quién está dirigida su lealtad. Además, tengamos en cuenta que lleva seis meses escapando, siendo perseguida, alimentándose con lo poco que encuentra, y repitiéndose a sí misma que está mejor así. Me gusta su confusión, que haya estado desesperada por aferrarse a algo que le diera estabilidad o seguridad.  
> Mi parte favorita: Hablemos de personajes.  
> Jae? Mi sol.  
> Félix? Mi bebé.  
> Barnaby? Mi pequeño luchador.  
> Talbott? El personaje del que me enamoré (por muy malvado que sea)  
> Gracias por acompañarme, por leer, por dejar sus kudos, los amo <3


	18. Un poco de sexo antes de morir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie nota algo.  
> Barnaby tiene un plan para salvar a Félix, pero sabe que todo cambiará en cuanto él regrese. ¿Qué puede hacer para evitar que ella vuelva a alejarse? Tal vez nada, así que aprovechará sus últimos momentos. Sólo será un poco de sexo antes de morir sentimentalmente, ¿o físicamente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pude contener, ¿por qué estoy subiendo capítulo nuevo en época de exámenes?  
> ¿Quién extrañaba el BarnabyxMC? Yo extraño el MCxFélix :( Así que, ¿por qué no fusionar ambos? Así es, ya saben lo que significa... Sexualmente, según he estado planeando.  
> Por suerte todavía queda tiempo para disfrutar ambas parejas, de acuerdo a cuantas ideas se me ocurran y el rumbo de la historia. Ya saben, la planificación no es lo mío, aunque lo intento.  
> Gracias por todo el apoyo! <3 Se avecinan momentos difíciles :(

—Es una mala idea, una pésima idea. 

Bill caminaba de un lado a otro, agarrándose la cabeza para evitar mirar al mortífago dentro de la tienda de campaña que compartía con MC. Ella parecía igual de preocupada, como si estuviera atravesando un arroyo salvaje de confusión mental y sólo pudiera defenderse de la corriente con sus brazos desnudos; la chica se mordía las uñas a medida que su ceño se fruncía en cuanto más tiempo pasaba y Bill se estaba volviendo loco intentando pensar una solución. 

—Necesita mi ayuda. —Dice MC sin sacarse la mano de la boca. 

—Estamos en guerra, ¡todos necesitamos ayuda! —Exclamó Bill con inseguridad. —¿Y si es una trampa? 

—No, él no haría eso. —Contestó ella con firmeza, convencida de su inocencia. —Tenemos que escuchar lo que tiene para decir. 

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Y si te pide que vuelvas con él? 

—Aceptaré, por supuesto. —Respondió con una sonrisa y sin pensar. —Además, bien sabes que extrañas tu vida de casado con Fleur y a tu familia, dormir en un sitio caliente, la comida de tu madre, el contacto con tus hermanos... 

—Espera, no finjas que te has puesto a pensar en mis preocupaciones cuando todo lo que te interesa es regresar con Félix. —Dijo Bill con evidente molestia, cruzándose de brazos. —No sé si lo has notado, pero él no está aquí. 

—Eso es precisamente lo que me interesa averiguar. 

MC hace el amague de entrar, pero se detiene en la entrada cuando siente los pasos de Bill siguiéndola. Se da la vuelta, poniendo suavemente una mano en su fornido pecho para parar sus intenciones, necesita un momento de privacidad, por muy peligroso que pueda ser. 

—Dame cinco minutos. —Suplicó con énfasis en el breve lapso de tiempo, Bill hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro antes de rendirse ante su petición. 

Sentía que su corazón se agitaba igual que las alas de un colibrí, apenas logró dar un par de pasos antes de que el estrés por el abandono hace tantos meses le recayera encima. Todavía temía estar soñando, maldeciría despertar y encontrarse otra vez en soledad, con el pesar en su pecho que la consume conforme piensa en ellos. 

Barnaby se pone de pie, en medio de la carpa se sigue viendo su aspecto descuidado, hay tantas preguntas, demasiado para decirse. MC no se contiene, prefiere tirar por la borda cualquier ceremonia absurda sobre los reencuentros, ya ha tenido los suficientes, ¿qué más da agregar uno más a la lista? Así que corre hacia él, saltando a sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo que busca unir la esencia de sus almas, en unos segundos ambos son un manojo patético de lágrimas y se dejan llevar por el sentimentalismo. 

—Te extrañé tanto, me has hecho tanta falta. —Dice Barnaby con dificultad, apretándola más contra su cuerpo y sin intenciones de soltarla. —No sabes lo mucho que te he necesitado. 

—Quería regresar es que... Temía que les hicieran daño, nunca han dejado de perseguirme y tuve que obligarme a recordar que mi decisión los mantuvo a salvo. —MC siente que ninguna explicación es suficiente, que no existen excusas que puedan servir para sobrellevar el dolor que les ha provocado la separación, pero ahora tiene esperanzas de que todo será mejor. 

Después de todo, ¿por qué más estaría Barnaby allí si no fuera porque es seguro volver? 

—Lo arruiné todo, intenté entrar solo y fue... No puedo, el lugar es enorme y ni siquiera puedo conjurar un estúpido patronus... —Barnaby hablaba sin detenerse, apenas siendo interrumpido por los contratiempos de su propia respiración acelerada. —Todo el plan, todo el maldito plan y... Necesito ayuda, nunca podré hacerlo yo solo. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—Se llevaron a Félix, lo tienen encerrado en Azkaban desde hace más de seis malditos meses. 

La magia del reencuentro desapareció. 

Los pensamientos, los malditos pensamientos que no se detienen. 

Ese es casi el mismo tiempo que lleva huyendo y diciéndose a sí misma que Félix y Barnaby están bien, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿dos meses más? ¿tres meses? No cambia nada, ha pasado días enteros sin ser consciente del dolor que está atravesando una de las personas que más ama en el mundo. El sentimiento de añoranza que la invadió al ver a su amigo desaparece tan fugazmente que roza lo imposible, ahora la consumen los deseos de darle un puñetazo, aunque su parte racional se lo impida por verlo tan roto y vulnerable. 

—Me estás diciendo... Que se lo llevaron dos meses después de que yo me fui... 

—Sé que suena mal... 

—¡Y recién ahora estás diciéndome esto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Gritó MC. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a buscarme? ¡Él podría estar muerto! 

—¡Pero está vivo! —Gritó Barnaby de la misma manera. —Su marca sigue activa, ¡está con vida! Si no te contacté antes espero que entiendas que fue debido a que es un dolor en el trasero hallar la más mínima pista sobre tu paradero... ¡Y porque tengo mis propios problemas, maldita sea! 

—¡Tuve que ser tu primera opción! ¡Tendrías que haber recurrido a mí desde el primer segundo! 

—Estoy aquí ahora y no quiero pelear. —Declaró Barnaby. —Te necesito para recuperarlo, ¿vienes conmigo o no? 

—Esa es una pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que iré contigo. 

Bueno, resultó más fácil decirlo que afrontar la conversación con Bill. Acabó en una discusión con bastantes puntos coherentes a tomar en cuenta, pero él debía entender las razones por las que estaba dispuesta a ponerse en el ojo de la tormenta. Tal vez nunca le perdone a Barnaby el haber tardado tanto en contactarla, aunque debe tener en cuenta que se mantuvo bien escondida, ¿habría cambiado algo si hubiese seguido su instinto de regresar con ellos? Detesta no poder regresar atrás en el tiempo, habría aprovechado mejor sus oportunidades... 

Una parte de ella grita que es culpa de Félix por no haberla acompañado, logra suprimir esa molesta voz rápidamente. 

—No puedo creer que Félix esté en Azkaban, ¿cómo es que ni Jacob o Charlie nos lo dijeron? ¿Por qué esconder la información? —Protestó MC, se mantenía apartada junto con Bill para que Barnaby no pudiese escuchar su conversación. No es que no confiaran en él, es sólo que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué dirección tomaría la conversación y preferían ser precavidos. 

—A lo mejor tampoco lo sabían, Charlie nunca te habría ocultado algo así. —Bill suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello naranja, sin poder controlar su mente acelerada. —Estoy nervioso, otra vez te irás y yo... 

—Sólo di que estuviste buscándome, pero que nunca me encontraste. —Propuso MC. —Por si acaso, no quiero que piensen que eres un traidor. 

—Me preocupas tú, ¿cómo es que él logró encontrarte? No lo sé, esto puede acabar mal. —Bill hizo una mueca mientras agitaba su varita para reducir el tamaño de la tienda de campaña, doblándola con elegancia hasta que tomó el tamaño de una manta común. 

—Sabes que quedarme aquí y fingir que Félix está bien es imposible. —Dijo MC, tomando el paquete para guardarlo en el fondo de su mochila, ¿quién sabe si podría necesitarlo después? La incógnita no le permitía crear planes a futuro, por lo que debía prepararse de antemano. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Barnaby, quien la esperaba a unos metros y sin deseos de interferir en su charla. 

—Pero planeas infiltrarte en Azkaban, una de las prisiones más seguras del mundo. 

—Barnaby tiene un plan. 

—Un plan que él solo no puede seguir. 

—Bill, vuelve a casa con tu familia. —Pide MC con voz suave, tomando su rostro y pasando su pulgar sobre las cicatrices de Greyback. —Prometo que me comunicaré si todo se sale de control, pero tengo que hacer esto. ¿Lo entiendes? 

—Promete que recurrirás a nosotros si hace falta, somos tu familia. —Bill extendió su dedo meñique, un gesto que MC correspondió al entrelazar el suyo. 

—Lo prometo, sé lo que hago. 

Se brindaron un último abrazo, ¿así es como termina su aventura? Fue agradable mientras duró, es imposible negarlo, pero han vivido encerrados en una burbuja que los mantuvo apartados de la realidad. En un principio, creyó que recurrir al pasado, a Bill, resolvería sus inquietudes. De nada sirvió, es inútil aferrarse a recuerdos que poco le provocan; sabe a quién pertenece su corazón después de tantas noches sin dormir, y ningún intento por reemplazar sus memorias puede eliminar la verdad. 

Se aseguraron de limpiar el lugar de cualquier rastro que sirva como un comprobante de su estadía, MC se quedó de pie y se rehusó a marcharse hasta que Bill lo hizo primero. Le habría gustado poder decirle algo más antes de que desapareciera en un estallido, pero las palabras saldrían huecas y sin valor. Al menos agradecía su compañía, por muy tormentosa que fuera su relación supieron hacer a un lado todas sus cargas para apoyarse mutuamente. Tal vez la verdadera razón por la que solía llorar por Bill era debido a que le recordaba la estabilidad de su pasado, pero aquello era una fantasía. No necesitaba volver a Egipto, ni recurrir a sus brazos, no cuando anhelaba algo más. 

Toma la mano de Barnaby, hecha un último vistazo a su antigua vida de escondiste y huida antes de dejarse llevar por él. El bosque queda vacío, silencioso, como si nadie más hubiese jamás pisado esas tierras. 

Bill regresa a Shell Cottage cubierto de dudas, ¿cómo reaccionará su esposa después de haberla abandonado para escapar con su ex prometida? Se siente patético, ahora desearía haber acompañado a MC en su loco plan, aunque ya es tarde. Escucha voces y pasos dentro de la casa, ¿qué le recomendó MC? Cierto, fingir que la buscó y que nunca la encontró. Sólo que esa mentira funcionará si Fleur quiere cooperar, ella es quien tiene poder sobre su vida pendiendo de un hilo y seguramente no será amable por la traición. 

Toca la puerta tres veces, el corazón se le acelera con cada segundo y con los ruidos que indican que alguien se acerca para abrirle. Espera lo peor, es mejor así para estar preparado. Su madre abre la puerta, parpadea como si no lo reconociera y no la culpa, se ha dejado crecer un poco de barba y el aseo personal es un lujo que pocas veces podían darse. 

La mujer pega un grito sonoro que llama la atención de todos en la casa, Molly abraza a su hijo con tanta fuerza que corre el riesgo de asfixiarlo; desde su posición, Bill vislumbra las figuras de Charlie, Jacob, Jae, Penny y... Fleur. Su madre lo suelta sin dejar de hablar, dice algo sobre darle de comer, conseguirle ropa limpia, pero Bill ya dejó de escucharla hace tiempo. 

La francesa camina hacia él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, William cree que le dará la paliza más brutal de su vida o que lo llenará de insultos claramente hirientes. Así que se sorprende cuando ella lo abraza, con suavidad y dulzura, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Con cautela, Bill pasa sus manos alrededor de su cintura, creando el contacto suficiente para que ninguno se sienta desplazado. 

—¡Hermanito! —Dice Charlie entre dientes, con una sonrisa más que fingida. —¿Por qué no me acompañas para que pueda darte algo de ropa limpia? 

—Yo los acompañaré. —Añadió Jacob, empujando al par de hermanos hacia la habitación de arriba. 

Jacob cerró la puerta del cuarto y lanzó todos los hechizos posibles para que nadie los interrumpiera o escuchara, realmente tenía deseos de gritarle a William. Él estaba sentado en la cama, como si esperara su peor reacción, mostrando casi nulos deseos de defenderse ante su presunto ataque. Miró a Charlie quien lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, era una reacción bastante impropia, ¿y los gritos? Se supone que reaccionaría peor al ver que su hermano mayor abandonó a su mejor amiga, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que tardó en encontrarla. 

—Explícate. —Ordenó Jacob. —Nos fuimos hace un par de horas, ¿y ya la dejaste ir? 

—Barnaby nos encontró, le suplicó a MC que volviera con él... Ella quiso acompañarlo. 

Charlie levantó una ceja ante la confesión, pero no dijo nada. 

—¿Cómo la encontró? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se fuera con él? —Cuestionó Jacob. —El plan era que siguiera contigo y que tú la cuidaras, ¡debimos insistir para que se fuera con nosotros! 

—No habría cambiado nada. —Dijo Charlie finalmente. —Barnaby igual la encontraría, ella aceptaría volver a su lado... Está bien, es lo que tenía que pasar. 

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? —Protestó Jacob. —Ese mortífago puede hacerle daño, ahora estará expuesta otra vez. 

—Tal vez no se habría ido si no fuera porque le ocultaron la estadía de Félix en Azkaban. —Atacó Bill con resentimiento, exigiendo respuestas. —¿Sabían que él estaba allí y lo ocultaron? 

—No lo sabía. —Dijo Jacob con confusión. —Nunca nos informaron de algo así, debería ser información pública, algo que la Orden estaría discutiendo en cada reunión. 

—¿Cómo es que no estaban enterados? Pasó frente a sus narices. 

—En mi defensa, estuve demasiado ocupado buscando a MC. —Comentó Charlie sin alterarse. 

—¿Son conscientes de lo que significa? —Preguntó Jacob en un suspiro, recostando su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación. —¿Por qué otra razón capturas a uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos y lo mantienes en secreto? 

—Tal vez para evitar represalias... —Aventuró Bill. 

—O para hacer lo que quieras sin que los demás lo sepan. —Murmuró Charlie, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás puedan escucharlo. 

—No tiene sentido, han torturado a prisioneros cientos de veces en Grimmauld Place. —Recordó Jacob, buscando la lógica escondida detrás de sus temores. —¿Por qué sería un secreto para los demás? 

—No lo sé, pero MC va a hundirse hasta el fondo si se involucra demasiado. —Confirmó Bill. 

Escuchan la voz gritona de Molly Weasley ordenándoles que bajen al pobre William para que pueda comer algo, los tres hacen un excelente trabajo fingiendo que nada malo pasó y Bill luce como un muchacho inocente con la ropa limpia que se adecua a su delgado cuerpo. Ruega para que MC también tenga la oportunidad de alimentarse correctamente, jura mentalmente que le llevará una buena dotación de comida caliente en cuanto ella tome contacto. 

—Estaba pensando... —Dijo Fleur, recostada sobre el mueble del fregadero. —Deberíamos ser cuidadosos acerca de quién se entera sobre la llegada de Bill, temo que alguien quiera... Ya saben, desapareció mucho tiempo y pueden relacionarlo con MC... Acusarlo de traición. 

Bill le da una mirada a su esposa, agradeciendo que guarde el secreto. Ella es la única que lo vio irse con MC, le sorprende que sea tan piadosa y promete hacer lo imposible para recuperar su confianza. 

—¿Fuiste a buscarla, cariño? —Pregunta Molly con dulzura. 

—Sí, dejé que el asunto me absorbiera y... Lamento no haberme comunicado, mamá. 

—Está bien, estás aquí ahora. 

—Continuando con la idea de Fleur, me parece bien que la llegada de William quede entre nosotros por mera seguridad. —Propuso Jacob, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. —Después de todo somos un ambiente de confianza, ¿o me equivoco? 

Jae clavó sus ojos en Penny, pero ella miraba a Jacob con inocencia mientras peinaba su trenza dorada como si nada pasara o no cargase algún remordimiento en su consciencia. Ninguno de los dos notó que Charlie prestó atención a sus gestos, teniéndolos en cuenta para el futuro. 

Entre tanto, MC apareció junto con Barnaby frente a una casa pequeña. Cubierta por la hiedra salvaje, la estructura se alzaba con cierto irradie de calidez hogareña, el campo que la rodeaba, las flores que decoraban la entrada, parecían fuera de lugar en comparación con su propietario. Aunque la fachada diera una buena impresión, el interior discordaba al revelar una catástrofe desordenada, Barnaby parecía haber pasado meses enteros en la sala de estar que apenas podía verse bajo tantos papeles y mapas. 

Ella se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar el terreno, una mera formalidad, aprendió a aferrarse a aquella vieja costumbre gracias a los malos tragos que la han castigado cuando viajaba alrededor del mundo. El horizonte se extendía sobre una pradera verde llena de flora llamativa, tal vez aquello a lo lejos era un lago luminoso que en otro momento se acercaría para comprobar. Por ahora, lo importante requería su presencia dentro de la casa. 

—¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? —Pregunta MC, tomando un cuaderno viejo de entre los papeles que Barnaby acumulaba. 

—Solía venir con mi hijo aquí, cuando necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros. —Responde él con un tono de tristeza en su voz, su mirada se pierde un segundo en un recuerdo que MC no conoce y que desea descubrir. —Te recomiendo que leas con atención ese cuaderno que tienes en la mano, te preparará mentalmente para cuando entremos a Azkaban. 

—¿Qué tanta preparación necesito? —Preguntó ella, pero su pregunta quedó en el aire. 

Abrió el cuaderno sin buscar algo específico, sólo pasando las hojas amarillentas entre sus dedos, alguien debió haber guardado ese diario en un lugar húmedo sin ventilación. Todas las anotaciones fueron escritas a mano, de vez en cuando había manchas marrones que dificultaban la lectura, pero nada le impidió leer y descubrir sus propios límites. 

“Fecha: 220.7.24, Hora 1038. 

Transcripción #35 

Observaciones de Félix Rosier mientras sufre alucinaciones. (Los nombres han sido protegidos.)” 

Fue como golpe en el estómago, ¿por qué...? Tuvo que sentarse y tomar aire antes de continuar con su lectura, Barnaby la miró con algo de lástima antes de volver a concentrarse en su propio trabajo. Se imagina a Félix en una celda, siendo atacado por dementores que le arrebatan hasta el último de sus recuerdos felices. Otra vez quiere saltar sobre el cuello de Barnaby para morderlo por no haber acudido a ella en el primer momento, ¿de quién es la culpa en realidad? Ese sendero no la llevará a ninguna parte. 

Se enfoca en su lectura, aún queda mucho por descubrir. 

“Comienzo de la transcripción: 

Félix: Huelo whisky de malta. 

Sujeto 1: Es tu sangre, Rosier. 

Félix: Es whisky, en el lago, hay un dragón en el lago. 

Sujeto 1: ¿Un dragón? 

Félix: Quiero impresionarla, dile que puede montar al dragón.” 

Deja de leer, tiene que contenerse para evitar soltar una lágrima. Incluso encerrado en Azkaban, él piensa en ella, como una especie de consuelo al que aferrarse. Todavía recuerda cuando pasearon en dragón, aquella vez en la que se resistía tanto para evitar besarlo, ¿en qué acabó? En uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, escondidos en una de las bodegas secretas de Hogwarts, bebiendo un vino prohibido, besándose... 

Más páginas pasan por sus dedos. 

“Félix Rosier. 

Fase 4 Prueba. 

Observación diaria. 

Día 1: Félix parece haber decaído en el último mes. La fase 1 estuvo caracterizada por intentos fallidos de escape, la fase 2 siguió mostrando un comportamiento de resistencia, y la fase 3 dejó a entrever múltiples intentos de suicidio, por lo que estamos abiertos a un cambio en su personalidad. 

Día 2: Félix caminó de un lado a otro en su celda, gritándole al vacío, rehusándose a comer y golpeando las paredes con sus puños. Después de dos horas, se amotinó en una esquina, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. Tal parece que esa es la actitud que se obtiene cuando no lo torturas por un día completo. 

Día 3: Félix se mantuvo despierto, toda la noche gritó: “¿Qué planean? ¿Qué planean?”. Finalmente, decidimos darle lo que quería. 

Día 4: Félix sufrió de un shock, la falta de respuesta y la posterior tortura lo confundieron hasta nublar sus sentidos. Se seguirá manteniendo la rutina de dolor, no es parte del plan que él pierda totalmente la cabeza. 

Día 5: Félix ha intentado autoflagelarse. 

Nota a tener en cuenta: Entrar a su celda sin el más mínimo objeto cortopunzante. 

Día 6: Félix está aprendiendo sobre quién es su verdadero enemigo, pero sus sueños le impiden apegarse totalmente a su nueva enseñanza. 

Nota a tener en cuenta: Sigue soñando con ella. 

Día 7: Félix ha comenzado a golpear su cabeza contra cualquier objeto a su alcance, repite constantemente “No me obligarán a odiarte”. Mientras más piense en ella, más fácil será para mí deformar su percepción de la realidad. 

Día 8: Un día especialmente extenuante, Félix apenas tiene fuerzas para moverse. Se queda sentado todo el día frente a la puerta, se considerará bajar la intensidad de la tortura. 

Día 9: Sin cambios. 

Día 10: Sin cambios. 

Día 11: Sin cambios. 

Día 12: Félix rasca sus heridas para abrirlas, parece sentir cierto alivio, como si fuera una señal que le indica que está despierto y con vida. 

Día 13: Sin cambios. 

Día 14: Sin cambios. 

Día 15: Ataque de pánico por el aleteo de una gaviota a las afueras de su celda. 

Día 16: Félix será obligado a comer, su vida sigue siendo esencial. 

Día 17: Sin cambios. 

Día 18: Está aprendiendo, desarrollando un nuevo odio hacia quien se le ordena, lo tiene presente en las torturas. Su mente disocia la realidad, confunde el presente con recuerdos del pasado, sumado a las alucinaciones no me sorprendería que en poco tiempo esté listo. 

Día 19: Ya no se resiste a ser alimentado a la fuerza, es maleable. 

Día 20: Félix atacó a uno de los guardias en medio de una alucinación poderosa, sólo se detuvo cuando entré a la habitación y me miró como si esperara mi aprobación. Tuvimos que sacar el cadáver, todavía mostraba deseos de continuar con su ataque. 

Día 21: Félix fue compensado por el ataque del día anterior, pero parece no distinguir la diferencia entre recompensa y castigo. 

Día 22: Sin cambios. Su actitud y personalidad varían, puede romper en llanto y al minuto siguiente te amenazará con arrancarte la garganta usando sus dientes. Aun le teme a la tortura, ese sigue siendo su punto débil. 

Día 23: Sin cambios. 

Día 24: Sin cambios. 

Día 25: Sin cambios.” 

MC tuvo que cerrar el cuaderno; como si Barnaby supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir, señaló en dirección al baño. Ella corrió hacia el pequeño cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza e inclinándose inmediatamente hacia el retrete. Allá iba el poco alimento que había consumido en las horas anteriores, desperdiciándose en un vómito que parecía imposible de detener. 

Si no fuera imposible, pensaría que esas anotaciones son del mortífago más despiadado y sanguinario. ¿Cómo es que alguien tiene las agallas para llevar un registro del declive mental de un prisionero? Es enfermizo, inhumano, le hace preguntarse en qué momento la sociedad perdió el rumbo. 

La indigestión al recordar que ha vivido ignorante de la situación de Félix le provoca más nauseas de las que creía posible, ¿cómo pudo engañarse tanto tiempo a sí misma? Buscando a alguien más para reemplazar el dolor, creyendo que él estaría bien y que lograría cortar los lazos que los unían. Él debía de estar tan asustado... ¿Por qué tuvo que intentar escapar tantas veces? Apenas puede imaginar las consecuencias de su rebelión. 

Escucha pasos acercarse, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano y eleva sus ojos llorosos hacia Barnaby. 

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? 

—Tiene archivos privados muy bien escondidos, Félix no es la primera persona que tortura hasta la locura. —Informa Barnaby, recostando el peso de su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. —Tuve suerte al conseguir un informante, estoy seguro que si alguien descubriera todo lo que ha hecho... Su vida estaría arruinada, especialmente su deseo de convertirse en Ministro de Magia. 

—¿Qué clase de monstruo aspiraría a ser ministro? 

—El único Talbott Winger. 

Vuelve a vomitar, acababa de salvarle el brazo a ese desgraciado hace un par de horas; ¿cómo es posible que...? Lo tuvo frente a ella, a unos centímetros, el mismo hombre que torturó a Félix y que... Pudo engañarla, llevársela a Azkaban, ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿pensaba que así evitaría que se enterara de su salvajismo? Se muerde la lengua para evitar que Barnaby sepa que tuvo contacto con el propio secuestrador de Félix y que lo dejó ir después de sanarlo. 

La ira es un sentimiento que arde al intentar se digerido, pelea con el propio rencor. Más que nunca es que se percibe a sí misma como una idiota, desesperada por pedirle ayuda al monstruo que sólo jugó con ella desde que tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Cuántas veces se dejaría aprovechar? ¿Volvería a ser manipulable por el estrés de las inconsistencias de su día a día? Ahora entiende por qué Barnaby guarda tantos secretos. 

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunta MC, esta vez lista para enfrentar lo que sea que el destino le aguarde. 

—Ven conmigo. 

Regresan a la sala de estar que ya se había convertido en una especie de centro de operaciones, Barnaby parecía haber investigado a cada uno de los guardias, contado prisioneros, tuvo en cuenta los escapes más reconocidos, buscó errores en las anteriores huidas, todo fue perfectamente ordenado en un mapa sinóptico que sólo él parecía entender. 

—Si mi lógica, y el haber pasado 16 horas sin dormir, está a mi favor puedo decir que por coherencia tienen encerrado a Félix en una de las celdas de más alta seguridad, ¿en dónde están? Pues las encontraremos en uno de los últimos pisos, lo que nos deja la posibilidad de subir al techo y desaparecer una vez que lo hayamos rescatado. —Explicó Barnaby, colocando un plano de la prisión enfrente de ella y señalando el camino que debían seguir. 

—¿Por qué tenemos que subir hasta el techo? 

—Es imposible desaparecer si estás dentro del edificio, tienes que salir al exterior para poder irte. 

—Tengo ciertas dudas, ¿por qué ningún otro mago tenebroso te está ayudando? 

—Se ofrecieron, pero les tomará tiempo debido a que su prioridad es Harry Potter y yo no pienso esperar un maldito segundo más. 

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar? 

—Me alegra que lo preguntes. —Canturreó Barnaby, tomando un libro pesado y abriéndolo por la mitad. Entre sus hojas, dos mechones de pelo desigual habían sido pegados con cinta adhesiva, bajo éstos podía leerse el nombre de a quién pertenecían. —Nos dejaremos capturar bajo otras identidades, fingiremos ser Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange. 

—Una vez que entremos nos quitarán las varitas y encerrados no seremos de mucha utilidad. 

—Pensé en eso hasta que recordé tus habilidades para convertirte en tu forma de animago, los dementores tienen dificultades para la detección de las emociones menos complejas de los animales, sólo tienes que permanecer mentalmente intacta en forma de animal. —Explicó Barnaby con entusiasmo. —Es fácil: cuando uno de los soldados te lleve a tu celda lo noqueas y te conviertes en animal antes que el dementor intente atacarte. Le robas su varita y bajas por... ¡Aquí! Si nos ponen en celdas separadas tienes que ir a buscarme porque yo no tengo tus habilidades, en cuanto recuperemos nuestras varitas del almacén será nuestro momento para socorrer a Félix. 

—Entonces vamos a correr entre los cien mil pasillos hasta que casualmente lo encontremos... 

—Sé que está en el último piso, máxima seguridad, ¡es un avance! Yo me encargaré de la distracción, serán un par de explosiones que liberarán a otras personas y no darán abasto para controlar todo el desastre. 

—¿Mi único trabajo es transformarme en un estúpido gato? 

—Y usar el encantamiento patronus como método de defensa, yo no sé hacerlo. 

—Sí lo sabes, te vi utilizarlo varias veces. 

—Ya no puedo, lo intenté y es inútil. —Contestó Barnaby sin mirarla. —Es complicado cuando todos tus recuerdos felices fueron afectados. 

MC aprieta sus labios, tal vez no tomó eso en consideración. ¿Qué tan afectadas pueden estar sus memorias por el contacto con el dolor? Es difícil tener en cuenta que hay más en la vida que el sufrimiento constante o la decepción tóxica. Saca su varita, cerrando sus ojos y murmurando “expecto patronum”, en parte porque desea confirmar que sigue teniendo control sobre sus propias emociones y también debido a que quiere averiguar si la forma sigue siendo la misma. 

Una neblina plateada surge de su varita, deslizándose por el aire hasta tomar la forma de un animal deslumbrante y cegador. La grulla agita sus alas, moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera vigilando o esperando un ataque sorpresa; al ver que nada sucede, el animal se desvanece, haciéndose uno con el ambiente y sin dejar rastro. 

—Parece que todavía conservo cierta felicidad. —Comenta MC. 

—¿Una grulla? 

—Larga historia. —Responde ella con simpleza, sin ánimos de indagar en una verdad que prefiere evitarle a Barnaby. —Quizás deberíamos practicar un poco nuestras habilidades antes de arrojarnos a la piscina y golpearnos con el concreto. 

Ahora que el shock de la noticia había pasado, su cuerpo fue renovado por nuevas energías. Ninguno quería perder el valioso tiempo dado que no sabían cuanto más Félix lograría resistir, así que MC tomó la situación en sus manos y se dispuso a pulir los últimos detalles del alocado plan suicida de Barnaby. 

Caminaron a un terreno lo más apartado posible de la casa, un sitio donde nada pudiese terminar destruido por la fuerza de los hechizos. Sin nada alrededor era más sencillo poder concentrarse en el otro. Esta vez, usarían hasta la última de energía para pulir sus habilidades, dejar atrás cualquier inconveniente, prepararse para lo que podría suceder una vez que logren entrar a Azkaban... 

Lo primero, verificar si realmente puede noquear a alguien. 

—¿Sabes? Cuando nos reunimos creí que invertirías un poco más de tiempo en intentar conectar conmigo, pero te veo muy entusiasmada con la posibilidad de partirme la cara. —Dijo Barnaby, ajustándose unos guantes de cuero sin la tela que cubre los dedos. —¿Algo para declarar? 

—Yo quiero golpearte por no decirme lo que pasó con Félix desde el primer día y tú quieres destrozarme porque los abandoné, es un buen incentivo para practicar nuestras habilidades de pelea. —Dijo MC, levantando sus puños y guiñándole un ojo. 

—¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si te escondiste de todo el mundo? —Barnaby lanzó el primer puñetazo, uno que ella esquivó con facilidad. 

—¡Pudiste usar la marca tenebrosa que nos conecta! —Otro golpe, esta vez es MC quien lo lanza. 

—Félix la habría sentido, estaríamos alimentándole falsas ilusiones sobre un posible rescate y quien lo tortura podría haberlo usado en su contra. —Barnaby la derriba para dejarla oprimida contra el suelo, se declaró así vencedor de la primera ronda. 

—¿Quién te dijo que no se aprovecharon ya de su marca tenebrosa? 

—Así no es como funciona. —Barnaby trastabilló, recuperando el equilibrio rápidamente y deteniendo el puño de MC en el aire. —La marca es una señal viva de propia voluntad, nunca podrían encontrarnos si él no quiere decirlo. 

—Eso quiere decir que él no sabe en dónde estamos. —MC se abalanzó sobre él, usando el peso de su cuerpo para empujarlo y doblando su brazo detrás de su espalda. 

—Sabe que estamos vivos... ¡Carajo! Eso me dolió. 

—Aun te odio un poco por haber ignorado mi instinto. 

—Eso es literalmente culpa tuya. —Barnaby rodó en el césped verde, tomando la fuerza de MC para que sea ella quien ahora esté bajo su cuerpo, desprotegida y vulnerable ante él. —Así que olvida tus rencores porque mañana necesitamos estar juntos. 

—¿Mañana? En serio no pierdes el tiempo. —Halagó ella, ignorando las manos de Barnaby a los lados de su cabeza y la manera en la que su cuerpo se cierne sobre el suyo. 

—El tiempo es un lujo y ahora mismo no nos lo podemos permitir. —Barnaby finalmente se retira, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —¿Satisfecha con tus golpes? 

—Un poco, ahora quiero aprender sobre tu gran hechizo explosivo. 

—Pensaba en utilizar Bombarda Máxima. 

—Bastante decepcionante, ¿en serio calculaste cada detalle de tu plan? 

Barnaby sacó su varita, con un giro rápido una fuerza explosiva fue expulsada, creando un enorme agujero en la tierra. MC se tambaleó por el impacto del encantamiento, sorprendida por el poder que él cargaba y la destrucción que podría ocasionar si se lo propusiera. ¿Cuánto medía ese agujero? Parecía que cayó una bomba o un maldito meteorito. Parpadeó sorprendida por su poder, pero se guardó sus comentarios. 

—No buscamos matarlos a todos, sólo crear un poco de revuelo hasta encontrar a Félix. —Explicó Barnaby, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y caminando de regreso a la casa. —Pero, si se presenta a la oportunidad, tendrás que asesinar a sangre fría. 

—Tengo cierta experiencia con la muerte. —Comentó ella con una sonrisa. —Espero no sobrepasarme, temo encontrarme con algún rostro conocido. 

—Sólo ten en cuenta que esta es una misión de rescate, la venganza puede esperar. 

—¿Barnaby Lee me está diciendo que la venganza puede esperar? ¿Te sientes bien? Quizás es fiebre. —Bromeó MC, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para medir su temperatura. 

—Deja eso, es sólo que no quiero distraerme cuando llegue el momento. —Bufó Barnaby, suprimiendo el odio que crecía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Winger. Mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba torturarlo hasta el final de sus días o darle la muerte más dolorosa conocida por el hombre, lamentablemente sus expectativas debían ser desviadas debido a la misión principal. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude con el encantamiento patronus? Todavía queda algo de tiempo. 

—Será una pérdida de esfuerzo y energía, prefiero malgastar las horas en hacerte de comer, ¿ya te dije que te ves del carajo? En serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —Barnaby quitó el brazo de sus hombros, apresurando el paso para volver a la casa. 

MC miró como la figura del hombre se hacía cada vez más pequeña en la lejanía, caminando sin prisa; sabía que él se alejó porque se creía a sí mismo como una causa perdida, pero deseaba demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Barnaby todavía guardaba algún recuerdo feliz dentro de su ser destruido, con el impulso correcto lograría conjurar un patronus en un parpadeo. 

Ciertamente ambos ahora se encontraban en una situación diferente, pero conocida. Barnaby se mostraba reacio a hablar sobre todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su ausencia, “problemas sin importancia” según él, le parecía más interesante hacerle preguntas sobre las persecuciones y por qué la encontró con Bill en medio del bosque sin ninguna muestra de resentimiento o celos. Era agradable ese cambio de actitud, por muchas preguntas que le dejase. 

Fue más agradable sentir comida caliente y de verdad en su estómago, podría llorar en cualquier segundo por la sensación de saciedad. ¿Qué era ese manjar tan exquisito? ¿Pasta? Daba igual, atesoraría el sabor hasta el día de su muerte. El cosquilleo que le provocaba saborear los alimentos tenía una fuerte posibilidad de convertirse en su nuevo recuerdo para conjurar su patronus. 

Después de una estupenda comida, terminaron sentados en los sillones de la sala, no sin antes ordenar debidamente los papeles después de su riguroso estudio. MC seguía impresionada por la investigación que él había impartido sobre cada corredizo, personal de seguridad y prisionero dentro de las instalaciones. En verdad se obsesionó con liberar a su amigo, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo continuó su relación después de que ella se marchara. 

—Dispara tu pregunta, me estás mirando demasiado. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, separando los documentos que faltaban. 

—Dudo que la respondas, tienes demasiados secretos. 

—Es lo que nos mantiene a salvo. —Respondió él sin inmutarse. 

—Conocernos mejor te ayudará a conjurar un patronus. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa cómplice. 

—Eres exasperante, sé que lo sabes. —Dijo Barnaby poniendo sus ojos en blanco brevemente, pero para sorpresa de MC, se acomodó en el sillón dispuesto a escuchar sus preguntas. —Con una condición, no responderé nada que involucre secretos de otras personas. 

—Me parece bien. 

—Entonces aprovecha tu momento antes de que me arrepienta. 

—Bien, bien, veamos... Hay que indagar en tus memorias para encontrar un recuerdo feliz que no esté marchito. —MC suspiró, elevando sus piernas y abrazándolas. —¿Qué pasó antes de que se llevaran a Félix? Pudiste desarrollar un buen momento, si olvidamos lo que sucedió con Mérula en la mansión y... 

—Eres horrible en esto. 

—Coopera conmigo. —Suplicó MC, haciendo un mohín con los labios. —¿Pasaste dos meses odiándolo por su supuesta traición? 

—Claro que no, es inútil enojarme con él. 

—Entonces puedes usar el proceso de reconciliación como un recuerdo feliz. 

—Mi hijo nos obligó a unirnos, recuperamos nuestra amistad por él. — Recordó Barnaby, haciendo una mueca. —Yo no hice nada para acercarme y Félix todo el tiempo intentaba hablar conmigo... En serio, no intentes traer a mi hijo o a Félix como un posible recuerdo feliz porque jamás funcionará. 

—Creí que tu hijo sería uno de tus principales apoyos para que esto funcione. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que solía venir con él a este lugar? Si ahora mismo lo colocase en este sitio no reconocería nada, ni las flores, o el lago... Ni siquiera a mí. — Barnaby apartó la mirada, intentando evitar los ojos de la chica a su lado. 

—¿Qué hiciste? 

—Lo necesario, seamos realistas: entrar a Azkaban es una misión suicida, si algo sale mal... Si tengo que quedarme para que Félix pueda salir... —Barnaby aclaró su garganta, luchando con el nudo en su garganta. —Barny no necesita preguntarse a dónde se fue su padre si no tiene recuerdos de tener uno; estará bien, sé que lo están cuidando en mi ausencia. 

MC dio saltos en el mullido sillón para acercarse más a él, pero sin tocarlo o crear contacto innecesario, su presencia transmitía el mensaje sin tapujos y sólo quería demostrarle que estaba siendo escuchado. 

—Aun si todo sale bien, ni siquiera sé si esa gente me permitirá acercarme a él otra vez. —Siguió diciendo Barnaby. —Y lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Ninguno niño debería ser expuesto a un padre asesino que pertenece a una brigada de monstruos sin corazón. 

—Nadie puede quitarte a tu hijo, Barnaby. 

—¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? La única persona que podría quitármelo es Félix, le dejé todo tipo de permisos para que se haga cargo de Barny por si algo me pasaba. —Barnaby sonreía, pero las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. —Es una locura, estaba convencido de que él siempre estaría por sobre todo esto. 

—Tu llanto nos aleja del camino feliz. —Dijo MC con cariño. —¿Qué tal Amelie? No tiene por qué estar relacionada necesariamente con Félix o tu hijo. 

—Estás obsesionada con esa mujer. —Barnaby soltó una carcajada. —Tengo tantos recuerdos felices con ella, como cuando nos tomábamos de las manos y nos besábamos bajo la luz de la luna. 

—Muy gracioso. —Dijo MC entrecerrando los ojos con expresión de disgusto. —Sé que la quisiste un poco, usa eso a tu favor. 

—Era buena amiga, pero no es suficiente para conjurar un patronus. —Barnaby suspiró, arrugando la nariz para hurgar entre sus memorias del pasado. —Quiero decir, nuestra relación fue bastante extraña. Un matrimonio arreglado, una amistad... La presión de mis padres para tener un hijo y continuar con el linaje de sangre pura, su muerte... 

—¿Cómo fue convivir con ella? Ya sabes, después de adaptarse a su nueva vida. 

—Fue más fácil con Félix allí, él sabe cómo obligarte a llevar una relación contra tu voluntad. —Esta vez, Barnaby sonrió sin tristeza. —No me dejó respirar un maldito segundo, quizás por eso me sentí levemente atraído hacia él. 

—¡Barnaby, por el amor a Merlín! Qué asco, ¿Amelie sabía esto? 

—Claro que no, se habría vuelto loca. —Confirmó Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño. —Además no me enamoré, sólo quería cogérmelo hasta que suplicara piedad. 

—¡Barnaby! Oh por... Creo que voy a gritar. 

—Él es un poco provocativo, siempre elegante, creyéndose mejor que todos y yo sigo siendo un ícono bisexual... ¿Estás bien? 

MC tuvo que agarrarse de la cabecera del sillón para procesar la información, su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate y tuvo que usar sus manos para esconderse a la vez que negaba con su cabeza sin cesar. Demasiado anonadada por la información, imaginando escenarios que gracias a Merlín no ocurrieron. 

—Me dijiste que no querías secretos. —Le recordó Barnaby, levantando una ceja. —Además ya pasó, sabes que sigo enamorado de ti. 

—Mentalmente nunca me preparé para algo así. —Respondió MC, bajando las manos de su rostro y tomando aire para continuar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo ignorando las últimas palabras de Barnaby, por el bien de los dos. —Por cierto, tienes muchas agallas al creer que tú serías el activo en la relación. 

—¿Qué? ¿Imaginas a Félix haciéndome su sumiso? Por favor... 

—Usa la lógica científica, Barnaby. —Incentivó MC, dándose golpecitos suaves en la sien. —Todos los hombres altos son los activos en el sexo, y Félix te supera por un par de centímetros. 

—Si seguimos tu lógica absurda sigo teniendo todas las de ganar, los activos son los más fornidos y yo tengo mucho más músculo que Félix. 

—Él es mayor que tú. 

—¿Olvidaste mi relación con Charlie Weasley? Sólo confirma lo que ya todos sabemos, todos son mis sumisos. 

—¿Por qué la conversación se desvió? —Preguntó ella con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, provocando una risa en su compañero. 

—Tú empezaste. 

—¡Mentiroso! Fuiste tú quien... No dormiré esta noche, Merlín santísimo. —Suspiró MC. —Al menos sonreíste un poco, pero no creo que estemos cerca de encontrar tu recuerdo feliz. 

—¿Por qué no me cuentas tu recuerdo feliz? Dijiste que compartir estas cosas nos ayudará a conjurar mi patronus. 

—Sólo quieres husmear en mi pasado. 

—Un poco, sí. —Admitió él sin avergonzarse. —Así estaremos a mano. 

MC se mordió el labio, ¿su recuerdo más feliz? Lo relacionado con un baile, la cercanía que nunca llevó a lo que tanto deseaba, pero aquello no le restaba su esencia especial al momento. Si cierra sus ojos, todavía lo ve frente a ella en el salón vacío de Hogwarts con el tocadiscos de la profesora de transformaciones resonando en el fondo. Sería un poco cruel revelárselo dado que sabe sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque en realidad era algo bastante suave y sin nada a destacar. Su pasado la golpeaba con la fuerza de un tren, más todavía teniendo en cuenta la forma que tomó su patronus. 

Se pone de pie, rebuscando entre los discos viejos que fueron apilados sin orden aparente. Tiene que estar allí, es una canción popular... Sí, eureka. Siente la mirada atenta de Barnaby en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando saca el disco de su caja, lo coloca en el viejo reproductor, y en el instante en que se acerca a él para invitarlo a levantar su trasero del sofá. 

MC coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Barnaby, la otra sujeta su mano con firmeza y sus dedos rozan el metálico de sus anillos. Con una sonrisa inicia un balanceo de lado a lado, él suelta una risa suave ante su iniciativa, pero se deja llevar por la música envolvente. Un ritmo constante, más que tranquilo, Barnaby intenta recordar en dónde escuchó antes esa melodía, Hogwarts? Es una posibilidad. 

“Oh, children 

We have the answer to all you fear” 

—Mis recuerdos más felices siempre involucran un baile... Y papel doblado. —Comentó MC sin dejar de bailar. —El baile celestial, nuestro baile de graduación, aquella vez en el Metropolitan Opera... 

—Nuestro baile de graduación está muy borroso en mi mente. —Dijo Barnaby. —Quizás me emborraché demasiado, te perdí en cierto momento de la noche. 

—Bailaba con Murphy en el Patio, quiero decir... Yo bailaba y él me admiraba, aumentó mi autoestima con todos sus cumplidos. —Recordó MC, haciendo que Barnaby dé un giro. 

—Fui a verlo, cuando intentaba buscarte. —Confesó Barnaby, disfrutando el toque de sus manos ante el baile. —Ya sabes, en buenos términos y eso. 

—¿Y qué tal? 

—Pudo ser peor, éramos hombres solitarios sin respuestas. —Dijo él en un tono dramático, deseando que la canción nunca termine. 

“We’re happy, Ma, we’re having fun 

The train aint’t even left the station (oh children)” 

—¿También quisiste cogértelo hasta que suplicara piedad? —Preguntó MC burlona. 

—Por Merlín, deja de juzgarme. —Era el turno de que ella girase, Barnaby extendió su mano para verla girar con gracia y algo de torpeza. —Podemos compartir a Félix. 

—¡Barnaby! —MC soltó una fuerte risa, acercándose más a su cuerpo. 

—Merlín dijo “Adán y Eva”, no “Adán o Eva”. 

—En serio eres de lo peor. 

Inevitablemente, ella presiona su mejilla en el hombro de Barnaby, escondiendo su rostro de él. Percibe que su compañero de baile imita el gesto, nunca separa sus manos o hace un amague de deshacer el abrazo que creó la danza. Aunque ella está lejos de su pecho, experimenta algo nuevo, como si sus corazones se hubiesen fusionado en uno solo al compartir un bienestar conjunto que creyeron perdido. Tal vez, en otra situación, en una línea alterna, aquello habría significado un avance, lo que necesitaban para finalmente estar juntos. 

—¿Crees que se refieran a mí? Las anotaciones en el diario. —Dice MC sin mirarlo, aún con la cabeza metida en su escondite. —Quieren que Félix me odie. 

Barnaby quiere responderle “¿Qué ganarían con eso?”, pero fingir inocencia es una estupidez que le hará daño a largo plazo. Si logran recuperar a Félix, los cambios que le ha infligido la tortura se verán a plena vista, hay que prepararse para lo peor. 

—Sí, temo que sí. —Responde él en un murmullo, los balanceos de sus cuerpos continúan al ritmo lento de la música. —Aunque no comprendo el sentido, ¿lo están poniendo a prueba? ¿qué quieren descubrir? 

—Merlín, no sé qué haré si él... Si Félix... —MC se funde con más ansias en el abrazo, requiriendo de un apoyo que logre sostener su derrumbe. 

Ella siempre necesitará una ayuda, alguien que la ayudase a levantarse y continuar. ¿Félix podía ser capaz de perder ese puesto en su vida? Es una posibilidad, ninguno sabe qué es lo que se encontrará cuando lo liberen de su prisión. Todo este tiempo, se autoconvenció sobre sus prioridades, esforzándose cada día y cada noche para recuperar a Rosier. No tomó en cuenta que su presencia traería otro significado, una alteración en sus respectivas vidas. 

“(Hey little train, wait for me) 

(I once was blind but now I see)” 

¿A qué le teme? ¿A lo perdido? ¿A lo abandonado? Lo que intenta retener se ha escapado de entre sus dedos hace mucho tiempo, como tratar de sostener la arena seca con los puños. Así piensa Barnaby, ¿habría cambiado su relación si hubiese sido así de abierto con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Los secretos no lo protegieron, le negaron la posibilidad de recuperar un lazo único que ahora ella compartía con alguien más. MC necesitaba estabilidad, calidez, templanza... Todo lo contrario, a lo que él era. Barnaby representa el fuego, la guerra, la destrucción, el desequilibrio. 

Sin embargo, a consciencia de su verdadero ser, se permite comportarse de manera egoísta. Siente su cabello suave que acaricia sus pómulos, una parte de él que ella siempre solía besar y bromear cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Barnaby levanta su rostro del escondiste, instándola de hacer lo mismo; sus ojos se encuentran, han dejado de moverse, MC lo observa sin saber qué es lo que hará y temiendo descubrirlo. 

Hay muchas cosas por hacer, demasiado por decir, pero ella elije alejarse. 

—Mejor vamos a dormir. —Propone ella con una media sonrisa, una expresión poco alegre. 

—Sí, yo... Hay un cuarto cerca del baño, puedes tomar ese. 

MC agradece en un susurro antes de marcharse, dejándolo a la deriva como un barco sin guía o tripulantes. La música llega a su fin, supone que es bastante adecuado con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Todo termina, incluso lo que ellos alguna vez tuvieron. 

En medio de la noche, encerrado en su habitación, una luz plateada aparece para luego esfumarse en un par de segundos. 

—Expecto patronum, expecto patronum, expecto... —Barnaby susurra las palabras del encantamiento, decepcionándose cada vez que falla. 

¿Por qué es tan difícil aferrarse a algo bueno? Tal vez porque no sabe separar las cosas, no entiende que debe soltar para ser feliz. Todas sus memorias se mezclan en la decepción, la angustia al no poder cambiar el pasado. Se lo merece, en parte, porque todas sus acciones llevaron a su autodestrucción. Prefirió el poder, el orgullo de sus padres, quizás volvería a escogerlo. Retroceder significa perder a Barny, así que piensa que todo ocurre por una razón. 

Oye un sollozo, se levanta con cautela para perseguir el sonido retumbante y cargado de un lamento roto. Encuentra a MC en el sillón, abrazando el diario de Talbott contra su pecho. Duda sobre qué hacer, ¿ella precisa su compañía? Acercarse es un riesgo, uno que está dispuesto a tomar. 

—Deja eso, necesitas dormir. —Dice Barnaby con voz suave. 

—¿Tienes más? Quiero seguir leyendo. 

—Es el único que pudieron conseguirme, pedirle sacar más lo delataría y sería peor para nosotros. 

No quiere aprovecharse de su debilidad, confundirla, tomar ventaja de su dolor... Pero se sienta a su lado en silencio, espera a que ella sorba por la nariz antes de colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja, sus dedos se deslizan por su mejilla y atrae su mirada hacia él. 

Sí, va a besarla. 

Sí, está besándola ahora mismo. 

—Te harás daño tú solo. —Dice MC, separando el toque de sus labios y limpiando el agua salada de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. —Sabes que estaré pensando en él, que... 

Vuelve a besarla para impedir que diga su nombre, es una forma bastante implícita de aceptar las consecuencias. Son adultos, saben lo que están haciendo; Barnaby puede ayudarla a reemplazar el dolor por algo más placentero, hacer los sentimientos a un lado. 

Sin saber cómo, terminan en el suelo, creen que el espacio del sillón no es suficiente y tampoco desean levantarse para ir hasta una de las habitaciones. Barnaby intenta no pensar en nada más que no sea enganchar sus dedos en el material suave de sus bragas, tirando la ropa interior debajo de sus muslos hasta sacarla completamente. Su boca presiona debajo de su ombligo, sacando su lengua para lamer la piel expuesta, arrastrando sus labios hacia donde sus piernas se conectan, percibiendo el coño palpitante que gotea. Esto es para él, pero también fue provocado por la presencia impalpable de Félix. Quiere ser mejor, demostrar que puede ser mejor. 

Probablemente ella tenía razón, sólo se lastimará a sí mismo. 

La punta de su dedo pasa entre la humedad de sus pliegues, llevándolo a su boca para saborearla. Esa mujer es un manjar único que desea no tener que compartir. Sus dedos tocan su coño, se desliza entre sus labios bajos para tocar el clítoris con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio, estimulando la pequeña joya. Ella suelta un gemido, sus piernas se tensan y cierra los ojos. Desliza dos dedos en su interior, su boca está caliente y húmeda, su lengua sigue el latido de su clítoris, MC no puede evitar ondular sus caderas con el empuje de sus dedos, pero protesta cuando siente el repentino vacío. Barnaby concentra su boca en ella, agarrando su cadera con fuerza, metiendo su lengua dentro, muy en el fondo. Ella aprieta las caderas contra su boca, suplicando por alcanzar el éxtasis que sus toques le han prometido. 

Esto se trata sobre ella, así que no pone reparos en ayudarla a alcanzar su orgasmo. Quiere que pueda sentirlo todo, la levanta sin esfuerzo de su posición, forzándola a que se siente en su regazo, las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas. Barnaby mueve sus manos por cada delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo, ahuecando sus senos cuando consigue la oportunidad, besándola para tragarse sus dulces gemidos, sintiendo que se vuelve loco cuando ella se frota contra su polla. Quiere follarla tan bien, que no pueda caminar y sólo pueda sentirlo a él durante varios largos días. 

Toma un pezón entre sus labios, chupándolo, provocando que ella suelte un gemido en voz alta. Todavía recuerda cuando le hizo aquellas perforaciones, ¿cómo es que se contuvo para no probar esos senos y meter su polla erecta entre ellos? Lo que más quiere es que sus gritos sean tan fuertes que todo el mundo a kilómetros pueda escucharla, aunque no se sienta así por él. Pero esto es sexo silencio, por respeto, así que se muerde la lengua para evitar arruinar el ambiente que han construido. 

Las uñas de Barnaby se clavan en ella, su polla roza sus labios exteriores, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica tiemble de anticipación. Pulgada tras pulgada, se hunde en su interior, tocando fondo rápidamente. Siente sus paredes gotear alrededor de su circunferencia, se retira casi por completo antes de comenzar a golpear sin piedad. 

Carajo, estar dentro de ella se siente tan bien como lo recordaba; es su adicción, su droga, tan cómoda y caliente. Nota que MC arquea su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando se mete tan profundamente. Las manos de Barnaby presionan su trasero, creando un ritmo lento y suave, permitiéndose sentir cada centímetro de su longitud. Sus senos rebotan en su cara, pero sólo puede ver las expresiones que ella hace cuando se folla con su polla, creando un ruido de carne contra carne que se mezcla contra los jadeos de Barnaby y los sonidos obscenos que ella emite. Él se muerde el labio, debe sentirse muy bien llenar ese coño apretado. La escucha contenerse, como si intentase evitar decir su nombre; tiene que dejarse llevar, entregarse sin pensar en el mañana. 

—Dilo, lo que quieras decir, sólo dilo. —Barnaby pasa sus dientes por la piel de su cuello; no es específico en su propuesta, ella puede decir cualquier nombre y aun así tendrá que continuar sin mostrar reacción alguna. 

Ella vuelve a contenerse, cerrando sus ojos con apremio y aferrándose más a él. Lo toma como un mensaje implícito, si quisiera gemir su nombre ya lo habría hecho. Intenta evitar pensar en lo que eso implica, concentrándose en hacerla sentir bien. 

Por la forma en la que su hueso pélvico roza el clítoris de la chica y dado que sus gemidos se han convertido en ruidos más agudos, sabe que pronto vendrá otra vez. Le da una fuerte palmada, admirando la piel enrojecida que deja un picor en su glúteo; provoca que sus caderas se balanceen contra las de él, su cuerpo está rogando por más. Barnaby lo sabe, eso es algo que sólo él puede darle, ha tenido suficiente sexo como para conocer todo lo que le gusta, ha aprendido después de tanto observarla. 

Otro azote, él echa levemente su cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente las uñas femeninas que arañan su cuerpo, MC rebota de nuevo, siguiendo la estimulación que su amante le proporciona. Su orgasmo escala sobre ella, Barnaby se estrella contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola convulsionar por la fuerza del mismo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en la curva de su cuello. 

Barnaby vuelve a besarla, lento, húmedo, posesivo. Empuja sus caderas con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio inferior. La experimenta tan sensible, una musa que se escapó de una obra de arte, su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y expulsando los sonidos más bonitos del mundo. Ondula un ritmo que la deja sin aliento, él sabe que puede conducirla hacia otro orgasmo cuando está tan cerca de acabar, la escucha ser tan ruidosa y es... Su polla está penetrándola tan profundamente que ella puede sentirlo casi en su estómago. Se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna, los músculos que se tensan por el clímax, la piel sudorosa por el esfuerzo, el gemido que se escapa de entre sus labios. Es demasiado para pensarlo ahora. 

Está bien, ambos permitieron esto. Mañana despertarán, fingirán que esa noche nunca ocurrió y partirán en dirección a Azkaban, abrazando sin temor su próxima misión suicida... 

Así que, sólo fue un poco de sexo antes de morir (de hecho, suena un poco dramático decirlo de esa manera). Nada fuera de lo ordinario, no saben lo que les depara allá afuera, pero se mantienen positivos al respecto. Al menos pudo disfrutarla un poco antes de que Félix llegue para hacerla caer en sus redes, ofreciéndole todo aquello de lo que Barnaby carece. Puede ocupar su concentración en un hábito nuevo, enfocarse en la guerra y en sus deberes con los mortífagos, recuperar a su hijo... Sí, MC puede desaparecer y seguir su propio camino. 

Está bien, no la necesita. 

Está bien, en serio. 

Simplemente... 

Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby es mi adorable icono bisexual y explotaré sus capacidades, estoy abierta a la discusión: ¿Félix es sumiso o activo? hahahaha Yo lo sé, pero darles mi punto de vista puede considerarse spoiler futuro >:)  
> ¿Cómo fue que me dejé convencer de la idea de un trío? Pero aquí estoy, planeando y planeando, quizás debería agregar las etiquetas correspondientes.  
> Hay premio para quien adivine qué canción bailaron Barnaby y MC (¿cuál es el premio? ¿un one-shot de la pareja que quieran? Puede ser) y la referencia escondida.  
> Si llegaste hasta aquí: ¡Gracias! El apoyo que me ofrecen es hermoso, son personas increíbles <3


	19. El rescate del escorpión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó la hora de rescatar a Félix, aunque quizás ya no sea el mismo Félix de antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién me extrañó? Levanten la mano (?)  
> Después de tanto tiempo (un par de días) he regresado, con mucho drama, pero nunca el suficiente. Ahora que Félix regresó a casa, podemos enfocarnos en desarrollar el trío (que muy probablemente sea en el siguiente capítulo).  
> Estoy satisfecha con la cantidad de visitas que ha tomado la historia en mi ausencia, cuidado con que no me acostumbre a esto de desaparecer y las tenga un mes sin actualización ;)  
> Disfruten! Gracias por leer y estar ahí para mí!  
> Ahora me concentraré en la historia que le prometí a Titania58, sólo me queda pulir un par de detalles.

—Hay un prisionero, lo tenemos bajo nuestra custodia hace no menos de dos meses. —Jae se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, le dio una pitada larga y soltó el humo con un leve temblor; miró a su acompañante, ofreciéndole el palo de cáncer, pero éste se negó. —Y se resiste, todo el tiempo, como si... ¿Qué te hace aguantar tanto? ¿De dónde sacas esa fortaleza? 

—Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros motivos para pelear. —Dijo Murphy. 

—Por la mañana, Talbott lo amarró a una silla para cortarle el mismo punto de la garganta una y otra vez. —Los ojos de Jae se desenfocaron, mirando en su interior el recuerdo. —Es una tortura común: lo dejas desangrarse un rato, lo sanas devolviéndole la sangre al cuerpo y repites el proceso, abrir la herida y cerrarla. 

—Suena doloroso. 

—También se ve doloroso. —Admitió Jae. —Pero el prisionero estaba allí, aguantándolo todo y eso realmente enojó a Talbott; así que este sujeto levanta la cabeza, jadea por el esfuerzo y lo mira directamente a los ojos para decirle: “Suplícale a Merlín para que mi corazón estalle porque te voy a matar, te juro que te voy a matar”. 

—¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto? La amenaza va hacia Talbott, no hacia ti. 

—Porque sé que su promesa nunca se va a cumplir, lo van a quebrar hasta que sea sólo un fantasma de lo que solía ser, lo arruinarán por completo y lo quebrarán en ciertos de pedazos. —El cigarrillo de Jae se termina de consumir, no duda en sacar otro para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. —El mundo se encarga de agrietarnos, de llenarnos de fisuras. 

—No hay una belleza realmente excelsa que no tenga una anomalía en sus proporciones. —Enuncia Murphy, ahora él también recuerda a alguien más. —En todo caso, no deberías preocuparte tanto por un prisionero, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? 

—Da igual, él... No es preocupación, es empatía. 

—¿Empatía por alguien que amenaza de muerte? Interesante. 

—“No somos tan desiguales tú y yo, Jae. Los dos estamos atrapados en esta prisión, tú de un lado y yo de otro, la verdadera diferencia es que yo sí puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno; no te preocupes, la vamos a pasar muy bien”. 

—¿De verdad te dijo eso? Parece salido del averno y aun así lo defiendes. 

—¡No lo defiendo, McNully! Carajo, sabía que no lo entenderías. —Jae desvía la mirada, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. —Puta vida de mierda, no puedo esperar a que esta guerra termine para vivir en el mundo muggle sin relación con nadie más. 

—Pues para variar, no te estás explicando muy bien. —Protestó Murphy. —El sujeto te amenaza a ti, y a tu maldito jefe, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo? 

—Eso es ahora, en unos meses veremos si sigue siendo el mismo. —Atacó Jae, arrojando la cajetilla de cigarrillos lo más lejos posible. — Mientras tanto yo seré el imbécil que observa todo, que presencia su declive hacia la locura y quien tiene que dormir pensando que nada de esto está mal. Son mortífagos, no seres humanos con relaciones y sentimientos, ¿verdad? No somos mejores que ellos, somos una mierda y estoy harto de fingir que somos los héroes de esta historia. 

Murphy miró a su amigo, parecía que él cambiaba cada vez que se veían. Había algo detrás y parece que finalmente descubrió qué es lo que lo ha estado persiguiendo. Todos tienen sus propios problemas, supone. Siempre se ha vanagloriado por su capacidad para escuchar a los demás, aunque nadie quiera escucharlo a él. 

En el libro de jugadas que descansa entre sus manos, aplastada entre las páginas, hay una rosa blanca que se ha secado y cuya fragancia parece nunca desaparecer. No sabe por qué todavía la conserva, ¿es un recordatorio? ¿un significado oculto? ¿a lo que se aferra cuando todo parece empeorar? No lo sabe; sin embargo, allí sigue la flor. 

Murphy sonríe, buscando animar a Jae como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Es su trabajo, su don, su maldición. Quizás intenta brindar el consuelo que nadie le da, las palabras que alguna vez le gustaría escuchar. 

En un campo verde y lleno de flores, en una ubicación claramente desconocida, se cierne una adorable morada en la que conviven un mortífago y... ¿Otro mortífago? ¿Una miembro de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Un punto imparcial entre ambos bandos? Es complicado definir a MC, pareciera que ella se mantiene por sobre todos, aunque luche por pertenecer a un sitio que le ofrezca algo para aferrarse. 

—Carajo, después de huir por tanto tiempo olvidas lo que se siente tomarse una ducha con agua caliente y sin mirar por sobre tu hombro por si entra algún pervertido o un asesino. —Canturrea MC, el pelo mojado se balancea y aprieta la toalla contra su cuerpo cuando ve que Barnaby la espera sentado en la cama de la habitación. —Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres ambos. 

—Muy graciosa, te conseguí algo de ropa. —Informa Barnaby, arrojándole las prendas para que ella las tome en el aire. —Así te verás como Bellatrix. 

—Eso explica porque te ves como un hombre ruso, satanista, con bajas defensas, que fue arrastrado por un tornado y cayó en la basura de una tienda de ropa llamada “Rock Goth”. 

—Por favor sólo concéntrate y vístete rápido. 

Sí, las bromas eran más que nada un método de defensa ante el terrible terror que le provocaba saber que muy pronto estaría encerrada en Azkaban para rescatar a Félix. ¿Cómo estaría él? Seguramente delgado, golpeado, ¿pensaría en ella? En un buen sentido, pues teme que ahora la odie y que el plan de Talbott haya funcionado. 

Estúpido Talbott, se ha dejado manipular por él demasiado tiempo y ahora la tiene exactamente dónde quería. ¿Debe sentir lástima u odio? Porque todavía recuerda cuando apareció herido en el bosque, ¿también fue una trampa? Posiblemente no, Winger sería una mala persona, pero no estaba tan loco como para provocarse él mismo esa herida en el brazo. 

Si quería confundirla, lo logró. Esa memoria le recuerda que allá afuera la guerra sigue en su apogeo, que hay dos partes de la historia que luchan por un lugar en los libros, que todo es más salvaje y desconsiderado. Los mortífagos lastimaron a Talbott, asesinaron a los padres de Jae, a sus padres, atacaron a Murphy... Barnaby y Félix pueden ser una excepción, pero los demás son una mierda que merece sufrir. 

Las prendas le quedan un poco anchas, sabe que su cuerpo se adaptará en cuanto beba la poción. Encuentra a su compañero en la pequeña cocina, terminando de revolver en el caldero, tocando el brebaje para colocarlo en vasos de gran altura. Supone que beber una gran cantidad alargará los efectos y espera que su lógica se mantenga en pie porque es lo único que los protegerá. 

—Luce asqueroso. —Comenta MC, observando con una mueca el líquido que burbujeó cuando Barnaby agregó los cabellos. 

—Seguramente su sabor será peor. —Aventuró Barnaby, tendiéndole el vaso y suspirando antes de beber el suyo. 

Ambos se cubrieron la boca para evitar vomitar, él resultó en lo cierto. Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apaciguar el revoltijo en sus estómagos, concentrándose en que era un pequeño sacrificio por salvar a Félix. MC experimentó el cambio de su cuerpo, la piel que se adaptaba a la palidez demacrada de Bellatrix y el cabello enmarañado que surgía y se alzaba sin control. 

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó después de que la transformación terminó. 

—Terrible. —Contestó Barnaby con su habitual sinceridad. —Ahora recuerda: Eres Bellatrix Lestrange, una asesina psicópata que ríe como una desquiciada y hace comentarios horribles. 

—¿Esa información es relevante? 

—Es mejor que lo tengas en cuenta por si ponen en duda tu identidad. —Barnaby se dio un último vistazo en el reflejo de la ventana cercana. —¿Estás lista? 

—Hay que hacerlo. 

De todo el plan de Barnaby, la primera parte es relativamente sencilla: Tienen que llamar la atención. Es una locura, pero la mejor opción es el Callejón Diagon. MC intenta no pensar en todos los peatones inocentes que caminan por allí y que sólo buscan escapar de la guerra, tiene que repetirse a sí misma que hace esto por Félix. 

En el instante en que la gente a su alrededor descubre a los mortífagos que han llegado, es cuando Barnaby aprovecha su temor para desatar el caos. Inicia pequeño: la destrucción de cada ventana en los edificios que crea una lluvia de cristales, luego continua con explosiones controladas, la gente huye de aquí a allá, MC hace aparecer un poco de fuego y se queda congelada cuando Barnaby dispara la marca tenebrosa a el cielo. 

—Creí que no mataríamos a nadie. —Protesta ella entre dientes. 

—Sólo es para llamar la atención, pero te advertí que tuvieras la mente abierta. 

—No, nosotros nunca... —Un estallido interrumpe la conversación, ambos se inclinan para evitar los ataques de los aurores. Barnaby toma su mano y la arrastra por entre los pasadizos del callejón, corriendo a gran velocidad, en su mente comienza a calcular las estadísticas necesarias y los próximos movimientos de sus perseguidores. —Espera, ¿no se supone que el plan es ser atrapados? 

—Resultará un poco sospechoso si no hay la más mínima persecución, además falta un detalle importante. 

—¿Qué detalle? 

—¡Rictusempra! 

El ataque toma desprevenida a MC, quien a medida que es arrastrada por Barnaby tiene que sostenerse el estómago por las carcajadas que parecen no detenerse. El hechizo de la varita de Barnaby salió con una enorme potencia, así que las lágrimas se escapan de la comisura de sus ojos y apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Escucha que su propia risa maniática sirve como un farol en plena tormenta para los aurores, quienes se acercan cada vez más. 

—Finite incantatem. —Enuncia Barnaby, deteniendo el ataque de risa incontrolable. 

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

—Recuerda que estás loca, ellos tienen que... 

—¡Expelliarmus! 

Ambos se quedan estáticos con las manos en alto, sus varitas fueron arrancadas de sus manos y estaban rodeados por un grupo de hombres que no planeaban dejar de apuntarles. Uno de ellos, de complexión regordeta y cabello canoso con unos lentes diminutos colgandoles de la punta de la nariz, se acercó a la pareja. De entre los pliegues de su túnica, sacó una libreta regordeta, y se tomó su tiempo en pasar las hojas manchadas de tinta. 

—Bellatrix Lestrange, sangre pura, hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, Slytherin. —Leyó el hombre. —Tus crímenes son la tortura, el asesinato, el secuestro... 

—Suena como mucho protocolo. —Comenta MC accidentalmente; se muerde la lengua cuando siente la mirada de Barnaby sobre ella. 

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Rodolphus Lestrange. —Continúa el hombre. —Parece que la pareja más famosa de enamorados tenebrosos se ha ganado un pase directo a Azkaban, confisquen sus varitas y enciérrenlos en el carruaje. 

Entiende que técnicamente están interpretando el papel de malvados mortífagos, pero la rudeza de los aurores es innecesaria. Todo su cuerpo se inmovilizado por cadenas que se encargan de mantener sus brazos detrás de su espalda, su boca es aprisionada por un extraño aparato y teme intentar decir algo, dificulta su respiración y teme que alguien más note su temor. Sólo Barnaby parece lo suficientemente concentrado en su papel, aguantando toda la rudeza y los malos tratos. 

De reojo, ve que el carruaje es custodiado por otro grupo de magos en sus escobas, probablemente esperan un posible rescate de sus compañeros tenebrosos. MC repasa cada parte del loco plan en su cabeza, todo estará bien, puede hacerlo, nada falla si hay una planeación previa. Además, Barnaby sabe lo que hace, puede confiar en él. 

Siente una sacudida y pronto atestigua el acercamiento a la isla que se cierne sobre el oleoso mar oscuro. El carruaje aterriza en un espacio especial, un puente lo conecta hacia la entrada, desde allí es sencillo admirar la prominencia del edificio, tan grande e intimidante; su corazón se acelera cuando recuerda que en una de las habitaciones del techo la está esperando Félix, él ni siquiera podía imaginar que su infierno terminaría muy pronto. 

La pareja es obligada a bajar del carruaje, los dos tienen que fingir que no los intimidan los dementores que flotan a los lados del puente y vigilan cada uno de sus pasos. Tiene que acostumbrarse a la constante sensación de frío helado, dentro de la prisión le espera lo peor. Desde las pequeñas ventanas se escuchan gritos lamentosos, otros parecían animar a los dementores para que se les acercase, incluyo creyó oír que clamaban el nombre de la pareja Lestrange como si estuvieran allí para rescatarlos. 

Dentro de Azkaban, en una estrecha ala caracterizada por una mujer de gran edad detrás de un mostrador, los pusieron contra la pared y los palmearon en búsqueda de alguna varita extra. Les quitaron el armatoste que inmovilizaba sus brazos, pero no el que cubría sus bocas. MC vio con espanto que uno de los hombres planeaba tomar sus huellas dactilares, recordó que la poción multijugos no cambia las huellas, cualquiera sabría quiénes son en verdad si luego revisaban los archivos. 

—Entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos? —Una voz baja desde las escaleras, dando saltos en cada peldaño, la figura delgada de Jae Kim se hace presente. —Capturaron a los Lestrange. 

Barnaby percibió la expresión perturbada de su amiga, quería decirle algo, pero no era el mejor momento y carecía de las facultades para hacerlo. Si MC no dejaba de verlo así, pronto descubrirían que algo anda mal. 

Uno de los hombres, se acercó a MC, tomando sus manos para pasar tinta en la yema de sus dedos. Ella seguía con sus ojos clavados en Jae, si le prestaban la suficiente atención, cualquiera podría notar la aceleración en su respiración que quedaba a la vista por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba. 

—¿Tienen sus varitas? —Preguntó Jae. —Las llevaré al depósito. 

—Aquí están. 

El chico inspeccionó la varita de Barnaby, comprobando que fuera real y balanceándola sobre su dedo. Cuando llegó a la varita de MC, su expresión cambió completamente, frunció el ceño e inspeccionó la madera como si fuera una vil broma. Los ojos de Jae se levantaron hacia la chica, comprendiendo la situación. 

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio pasar sus dedos sobre el material de la varita, MC supo que la reconocería. Antes de que él pudiese dar el aviso, decidió que cambiaría los planes de Barnaby; golpeó al hombre que tomaba sus manos y le robó la varita que descansaba en su bolsillo, nadie parecía haberlo esperado así que fue sencillo simplemente quitarlos de su camino con un encantamiento aturdidor. 

Jae se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente al suelo en ese instante. MC deshace el hechizo que aprisionaba su boca y hace lo mismo con Barnaby. 

—¡Teníamos un plan! —Protestó él. 

—Reconoció mi varita, al diablo con tu plan. —Respondió MC, analizando el estado de los aurores y de la mujer detrás del mostrador. —Despertarán en cualquier momento, ¿y ahora qué? 

—Déjame pensar, déjame pensar... —Barnaby da vueltas en el lugar, analizando sus presuntas opciones. —Bien, en el quinto piso hay una especie de ascensor que podemos usar para llegar a las celdas de máxima seguridad, pero tenemos que buscar la varita de Félix en el depósito y eso llevará tiempo porque está bajo tierra. 

—O sea que debemos bajar y luego volver a subir... Está bien, podemos con eso. 

—Sí, podemos con eso. —Afirmó Barnaby poco convencido. —Ahora vámonos, pronto notarán que algo anda mal. 

La escalera se divide en dos, una dirección de subida y otra de bajada, y parece que están a punto de entrar a las oscuras puertas del averno. Mientras más descienden, la oscuridad de vuelve una sustancia palpable, como si se le pegara a la piel, la sensación es más que desagradable. Barnaby es quien mantiene su varita en alto para iluminar el camino, sólo por si un dementor aparece y MC necesita conjurar su patronus. 

El depósito de varitas está considerablemente ordenado, contrasta con el olor a humedad y el sutil abandono de la habitación. El único indicativo que los ayuda en su búsqueda de la varita es un pequeño cartel, a cada lado de los estantes que acumulaban cajas delgadas, que indica una letra del alfabeto. ¿Cómo estaría calificado Félix? ¿Usarían su apellido? 

En la sección de la letra R, sus ojos se mueven por cada caja; Barnaby deshecha cada búsqueda inútil, arrojando al suelo los contenedores de varitas que no le sirven para nada. MC susurra cada nombre, el corazón se le acelera sabiendo que alguien puede llegar y descubrirlos, a esa altura ya deben haber descubiertos los cuerpos en la entrada o esos mismos hombres despertaron y están buscándolos. 

Rowland. 

Robinson. 

Rogers. 

Rowling. 

Russell. 

Roscius. 

Radcliffe. 

Rosier. 

—¡Rosier! ¡Rosier! —Grita MC, saltando y tomando la caja con el nombre etiquetado; pero algo anda mal, no reconoce la varita allí guardada. —Esta no es de Félix. 

—Es de Evan. —Confirma Barnaby. —No veo otra caja con su nombre, Talbott debe tenerla, no se me ocurre otra razón para que su varita no esté aquí con las demás. 

—Tal vez la guarde en una oficina o algo así, ¿sabes en dónde podríamos encontrar su despacho? 

—Olvídalo, quizás ni siquiera esté allí. —Negó Barnaby rotundamente. —Incluso podría llevarla encima, nos quedaremos con la varita de Evan e iremos a buscar a Félix. 

En su trayecto de regreso, cuidan sus pasos con desmedida cautela; a unos peldaños de llegar al cruce de las escaleras, escuchan los pasos apresurados de los aurores que buscan a la pareja prófuga. Esperan hasta que no se oye nada más que el silencio para salir de su escondite, corriendo escaleras arriba y sin detenerse por nada en el mundo. 

—Entonces, ¿quinto piso? —Preguntó MC entre jadeos. —Seguimos muy expuestos. 

—Puedo arreglar eso. —Barnaby en el pasillo, varios prisioneros gritaron de éxtasis al verlos llegar; MC se encargó de ahuyentar a los dementores mientras su compañero abría cada una de las celdas, los prisioneros se amotinaron y comenzaron a crear escándalo. —Eso nos dará unos minutos de ventaja. 

—Barnaby, la poción, pronto te verás como tú mismo. —Advirtió MC, señalando los mechones de cabello castaño que sobresalían de su cabeza. 

—Carajo, hay que darnos prisa. 

Algunos de los presos que liberaron del tercer piso subieron a los próximos para devolver la ansiada libertad a los otros prisioneros, una distracción que Barnaby y MC aprovecharon muy bien. Ninguna enorme cantidad de aurores puede contra tantos salvajes mortífagos, y los dementores terminan siendo un problema menor del que es fácil encargarse. En tan sólo unos momentos, yacen en el ascensor que sube a un ritmo constante, pero Barnaby ya ha regresado a su forma original. 

—¿Sigo viéndome igual que Bellatrix? —Preguntó MC nerviosa. 

—Por ahora, pero es cuestión de tiempo. —Respondió Barnaby. —Reza para no cruzarte con Talbott. 

Las luces que indican el piso que atraviesa el ascensor se encienden paulatinamente, en silencio el brillo se enciende y apaga, sin detener su trayecto hacia los pisos superiores. El corazón de MC se detiene momentáneamente con cada piso que dejan atrás, antes de que pueda darse cuenta está casi pegada a la puerta y dispuesta a saltar al pasillo para rescatar a Félix. 

El ascensor se detiene, la puerta se abre, y MC no escucha a Barnaby advirtiéndole que primero inspeccione el lugar antes de abalanzarse sin pensarlo. Desearía haberlo escuchado, porque termina paralizada, con un dementor succionando hasta el último de sus recuerdos felices. Intenta rebuscar en el pasado, rememorar una sensación parecida, esto es muy diferente que aquella vez en Hogwarts. Es poderoso, muy doloroso, si se concentra puede oír el sollozo de su madre cuando Jacob desapareció. Es una memoria curiosa, entiende por qué ha marcado tanto su vida. 

El problema es que duele, como si le oprimieran el pecho y el aire ya no pudiera alojarse en sus pulmones. Entre la niebla de sus lágrimas, ve que el pasillo completo está infectado de dementores y todos se avecinan con creciente rapidez; cae de bruces al suelo cuando una explosión distrae a las criaturas, la pared que sus ojos observan ha sido tirada abajo, el dementor la suelta por instinto, pero sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que recobren la compostura y vuelvan a atacar. 

Siente las manos de Barnaby alrededor de sus hombros, se concentra en levantar su varita y una grulla vuela para atacar los seres oscuros, alejándolos y arreándolos como si fueran ovejas hacia el agujero en la pared. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Aseguró MC, agitando su cabeza para apartar las malas memorias. —Nos iremos por ese agujero en cuanto encontremos a Félix. 

La grulla los mantenía a salvo, disparando halos de luz que mantenían a raya a cualquier dementor, pero que llamaban la atención de los aurores en los pisos inferiores. El pasillo parecía vacío, ¿en dónde estaban los demás prisioneros? Cada rendija de las puertas que se abría, cada celda vacía, arrojaba su alma al piso, ¿acaso todo ese sector está vacío? ¿en dónde más esconderían a Félix? 

Tiene que detenerse a mitad del pasillo para tomar aire y sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, ese dementor la había atacado con fuerza y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Siente que el vestido alrededor de su cuerpo se hace más grande, parece que los efectos de la poción han desaparecido por completo. Tose un par de veces, ve que Barnaby está mirando por la hendidura de una de las puertas, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Él abre la puerta, MC pierde su figura y camina con dificultad hacia él. 

Allí está Félix, recostado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, la silueta de su cuerpo se pierde en el uniforme sucio de carcelario. Barnaby está de rodillas, acariciando su magullado rostro y quitándole el cabello de encima para verlo mejor; MC puede ver que todo el estrés, la ansiedad de la búsqueda, la profunda tristeza que cargaba desde que recurrió a ella para pedirle ayuda, desapareció en cuanto la yema de sus dedos acariciaron la piel manchada con sangre seca. 

—Félix, Félix soy yo. —Dice Barnaby. —Vinimos a rescatarte, te sacaremos de aquí y necesito que te levantes. 

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. —Comenta MC. —Mira sus tobillos. 

Lo que a simple vista podía parecer un hematoma doloroso, ella lo identificó como una posible fractura. Apartó la tela del uniforme para apreciar mejor la herida, sin conocer el tiempo que llevan esas heridas sin tratarse o la gravedad de éstas, le tomaría tiempo sanarlo lo suficiente como para desaparecer y reaparecer en su hogar sin sufrir las consecuencias. 

—Yo me encargaré, tu vigila que no entre algún dementor o auror. —Dijo Barnaby; MC permitió darle ese espacio, tendría mucho tiempo para estar con Félix después. 

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo que cada minuto era una firma extra en su sentencia de muerte, el tiempo escaseaba y pronto cualquiera podría llegar, ¿qué haría si veía a Talbott? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Detesta Azkaban y todo lo que representa, todavía lamenta no haber podido recuperar la varita de Félix y haber permitido la liberación de presos potencialmente peligrosos. 

Salta en el lugar cuando el ascensor se abre, ¿en qué momento se cerró? ¿quién lo utilizó? La respuesta llega velozmente, Jae hace su acto de presencia con las manos en alto y caminando en señal de paz. En su pecho se cruza un morral de cuerpo, que parece estar guardando algo. 

—No, quédate ahí. —Advirtió MC, haciéndole una seña a Barnaby para que continuara con su trabajo y no se preocupara. 

—Necesito hablar contigo. 

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué quieres a hablar? Sabías que tenían a Félix aquí, sabías lo que Talbott estaba haciendo, no intentes negarlo. —Farfulla MC, siendo consumida por un profundo rencor. —¿Por qué? ¿Crees que alguien merece un sufrimiento semejante? 

—No es lo que piensas, pero lo involucrado que estoy con su sufrimiento es un tema que podemos dejar para otra ocasión. —Jae desliza lentamente una mano hacia el bolsillo de su morral y saca una varita claramente reconocible. —Esta es la varita de Félix y te la voy a dar. 

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —Cuestionó MC sin dejar de apuntarle. 

—Ninguna, sólo quiero que me escuches. —Jae le lanzó la varita, MC la atrapó en el aire y la inspeccionó para verificar que fuera la verdadera. —Sé que esto te parecerá una locura, pero quiero pedirte que no te lleves a Félix. 

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? 

—Es por tu bien, el Félix que está en esa celda no es el mismo que conoces, te arrepentirás de haberlo sacado de allí. —Jae saca un archivo del morral, se ve pesado por la cantidad de documentos que contiene. Lo desliza en el suelo de manera tal que acaba a los pies de la chica, ella duda sobre si tomarlo o no. —Félix tiene una opinión sobredimensionada de sí mismo, ha adquirido una forma de ser que es... Hablamos de frialdad, narcisismo, es lo que lo guía en su camino de destrucción, tanto para sí mismo como para quienes lo rodean; lo único que le importa ahora mismo es su propia persona. 

—Félix no es así. 

—MC, no lo escuches. —Protestó Barnaby, desconcentrándose momentáneamente de su trabajo de sanación. 

—Una parte de él sí lo es. —Afirmó Jae, viendo que ella se inclinaba para tomar el archivo. —Pero también hay otra parte que es inteligente, calculadora, con mucha seguridad, vengativa... Es un jarrón roto con fragmentos que parecen imposibles de unir, quizás ahora se muestre desamparado o indefenso, en tu lugar lo creería completamente, pero él ha tomado otra dimensión de su vida, es un ejemplar dominante igual que tú. 

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo me interesa. 

—Dos ejemplares dominantes no pueden coexistir porque sólo hay dos posibilidades: Se alían, lo que nunca ocurrirá entre ustedes, o se destruyen. —Explicó Jae. —Créeme, Félix no tiene deseos de ser tu aliado o de tener cualquier tipo de relación contigo; es un maldito escorpión. 

—Dirías lo que sea para que se quede aquí, y no sé qué estás planeando para él, pero no voy a permitir que le sigan haciendo daño. 

—Intento ayudarte. 

—¿Ayudarme? Tu ayuda podría haber sido que lo sacaras de aquí, que lo liberaras aún con las consecuencias encima, toda la mierda que estás diciendo es falsa y tu palabra ya no vale nada para mí. —MC ve que Barnaby terminó con su tarea, ahora está ayudando a Félix a incorporarse con cierta dificultad ya que él sigue mostrando signos de debilidad corporal. 

—Tiene cinco tipos diferentes de veneno en el cuerpo, si te lo vas a llevar entonces tienes que saberlo. —Advirtió Jae. —Nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión, así que advertirte es mi única manera de nivelar la balanza; también quité el hechizo para impedir que desaparezcan, no tienen que salir por ese agujero o subir hasta el techo. 

Bien podría ser una trampa, ella ya no sabe si debe confiar. Su mente está con Félix, preocupada por sus heridas, considerando si realmente tiene tanto veneno en su sistema y en cuánto tiempo podría matarlo. No podrían tratarlo si regresan a su guarida secreta, carecen de los elementos necesarios para un tratamiento eficiente y moriría con el pasar de las horas. 

Una idea cruza su mente, suspira al saber que Jae piensa lo mismo que ella. 

—No, eso es lo que quieres, quieres que lo lleve hasta allá y luego... 

—Juro que no, sólo has lo que creas que es mejor para él. —Afirmó Jae, en sus ojos podía verse un genuino sentimiento de preocupación, uno que MC ya no sabía si podía confiar. 

—¿Hacer qué? —Cuestionó Barnaby, confundido por su conversación. 

—¿Talbott sigue en el edificio? —Preguntó MC, ignorando la pregunta de su compañero. 

—Sí, probablemente llegue en cualquier momento. 

—Mantenlo aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para distraerlo. 

Jae asintió, ve que ella entra en la celda y escucha el estallido de su desaparición. Finalmente puede soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos con cada segundo frente a MC, parecía que ella lo asesinaría en cualquier momento. Entendía su ira, incluso ese leve asco cargado de vergüenza despreciable, ¿qué más podía hacer? Al menos hizo su mejor esfuerzo para brindarle el panorama completo de la situación, sin mentiras o chantajes crueles. Esperaba esconderle a Talbott que le dio la varita de Rosier a MC, igual que su archivo personal, pero esos documentos eran muy poco importantes. En cambio, estaría muerto si le hubiese dado uno de los diarios que relataban las torturas que Winger aplicó en Félix, pero esos secretos estaban bien escondidos en su archivo personal donde sólo unos pocos podían acceder. 

—¿Y bien? 

Se sobresalta cuando escucha una voz a sus espaldas, Talbott sale del ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando una respuesta positiva. 

—Ya se fueron. —Confirma Jae. 

—Tanto escándalo, seguramente Barnaby fue quien planeó todo, supongo que no creyeron que sería tan difícil. —Comentó Talbott con una sonrisa de superioridad. —¿Les dijiste algo? 

—No, nada. —Mintió Jae. 

—Muy mal, deberías haberte despedido de MC. 

—No es gracioso, dejaste que se llevaran a Félix para que él la mate, creí que ella te importaba un poco. —Protestó Jae, sin poder contener sus palabras. —Pero la utilizas para que sea la imagen de la guerra, la “mártir” que fue asesinada por el malvado mortífago en su deber por defender a unos nacidos de muggles, ¿es un buen título para “El Profeta”? Seguramente obtendrás muchos votos como ministro de magia. 

—Eso espero. —Respondió Talbott, sin inmutarse por su ataque. —Ya lo estoy imaginando, Félix caminando con la cabeza cercenada de su amante, una imagen de primera plana. 

A las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, un grupo de magos cae de bruces sobre la arena mojada de la costa. Barnaby todavía sostiene el cuerpo de Félix, quien no ha resistido más de cinco segundos despierto y se ha desmayado, él mira a los alrededores y busca una explicación en el rostro decidido de MC. 

—¿En dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no volvimos a casa? 

—Me lo agradecerás después, ayúdame a cargar a Félix. —Ordenó MC, pasando un brazo del chico alrededor su hombro y cargándolo hasta la entrada. —¡Chiara! ¡Señora Weasley! 

—Espera, ¿¡Señora Weasley!? ¿A dónde nos trajiste? Esto no era parte del plan. 

—Ya te dije que tu plan se puede ir al diablo, si Félix realmente está envenenado entonces tengo que hacer algo al respecto. —MC vio con alivio que sus amigos salían de Shell Cottage, Chiara la ayudó a transportar al chico, pero los demás se veían como si ellos fueran fantasmas aterradores. 

—¡Preparen una habitación arriba! —Ordenó Chiara con voz demandante. —¿Qué pasó, MC? 

—Le arreglamos los tobillos, pero prefiero que lo revises por tu cuenta, y se supone que tiene como cinco tipos diferentes de veneno en el cuerpo, también creo que voy a vomitar. —Anuncio ella con cierto temblor en su voz, percibiendo la situación real ahora que escaparon de Azkaban. 

—Pobre muchacho. —Dijo Molly. —La habitación está lista, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora, ¡Fleur! ¡Querida, te necesitamos aquí arriba! 

—Tú te quedarás aquí conmigo, Barnaby. —Dijo MC, tomando el brazo del chico cuando vio que intentaba el rastro de Félix. 

—¿Es una broma? Nos trajiste aquí sin ninguna explicación y ahora quieres mantenerme lejos de Félix. 

—Bienvenido, Barnaby. —Saluda Bill, calentando el agua de una tetera. —Por si no lo has notado, esta es mi maldita casa y te comportarás como es debido ya que es gracias a MC que estamos atendiendo a Félix, a ti no te debemos nada. 

—¿Hacen esto por mí? —Repitió MC sin ocultar su expresión de ternura y tocándose el corazón con melancolía. 

—Tampoco nos dejaste muchas opciones. —Dijo Jacob cierta obviedad. —Te presentaste de la nada con un sujeto medio muerto, es una lástima que Penny no esté aquí porque nos sería de mucha utilidad... Sólo déjenme recordar por qué mi novia no está aquí, ¡ya lo recuerdo! Gracias a Charlie. 

—¿Charlie? ¿Por qué Charlie? —Preguntó MC. 

—Él cree que Penny ha estado pasando información a Talbott, sobre ti, sobre todo lo que pasa en esta casa cuando él no está. —Informa Bill, sirviendo algo de té para sus inesperados invitados. MC le indica a Barnaby que la acompañe en la mesa y él acepta a regañadientes. 

—¿En dónde está Charlie ahora? —MC inspecciona con la mirada el hogar, sin encontrar rastros de su amigo. 

—Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer, supongo que volverá en cualquier momento. 

—Para entonces ya nos habremos ido. —Dice Barnaby entre dientes- —No se ofendan, pero yo puedo cuidar a Félix por mi cuenta. 

—No es lo que pensó MC, sino no lo habría traído con nosotros. —Respondió Jacob. 

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, así que cierra la boca. —Protesta ella; intentando disminuir el conflicto, pero formando parte de él. 

Jacob le muestra su dedo del medio, pero su hermana no puede replicar puesto que un escándalo llama su atención. Escuchan cristales estrellarse, y las voces femeninas que intentan calmar a una bestia que suplica ayuda, Barnaby ni siquiera necesita escuchar más ya que corre escaleras arriba para interferir. Pisándole los talones, MC lo sigue a un ritmo veloz, dispuesta a ser la voz de la razón en caso de que alguien pierda la cabeza. 

Félix está de pie, completamente aterrado contra una pared y apenas defendiéndose con un par de tijeras. A juzgar por el corte en la mejilla de Fleur, a eso se debió tanto escándalo. Él parece tranquilizarse cuando ve a Barnaby atravesar la puerta, pero vuelve a ponerse a la defensiva cuando percibe le presencia de MC. 

—Félix, baja eso. —Ordenó Barnaby con voz suave. —Todo está bien, estoy aquí. 

—Con ella, estás con ella. 

—Sí, es MC; pero no te hará daño porque es nuestra amiga, ¿lo recuerdas? 

—No, Barnaby tienes que alejarte de ella. —Suplicó Félix, uno de sus ojos estaba inyectado en sangre y obstruía su visión; las lágrimas salían sin cuidado. —Si esto es real, quiero irme, vámonos de aquí. 

—Es real, en cuanto terminen de atenderte nos iremos a casa con MC y podremos... 

—¡No! No quiero irme con ella, quiero marcharme sólo contigo... Te hará daño, lo sé, lo he visto. 

—Es el veneno, Félix. Logré sacar mucho de tu sistema, pronto volverás a conectarte con la realidad en cuanto el efecto termine. —Intervino Chiara con una voz tan dulce y calma como la miel. —Son alucinaciones, nadie aquí te lastimará y mucho menos MC. 

—Barnaby, por favor... —Repitió Félix. —Aléjate de ella, intento protegerte. 

—No lo haré, no me pidas que me mantenga lejos de MC. 

Félix sollozó, las tijeras cayeron al suelo y rebotaron levemente, se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. MC ve que Chiara saca lentamente su varita, probablemente para aprovechar el momento y sedarlo, así no atacará a nadie. Félix vuelve a levantar su mirada, esta vez se concentra únicamente en Barnaby, y su siguiente acción es tan errática e inesperada, que todos a su alrededor tardan en reaccionar. 

—¡Eres un traidor! ¡Eres una maldita ilusión! —Grita Félix, forcejeando con Barnaby e intentando golpearlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. —¡No eres real! ¡No eres real! Barnaby me escucharía, él nunca me haría esto. 

Chiara coloca su varita en la sien de Félix, y las fuerzas del chico disminuyen hasta ser casi inexistentes. Aun en el suelo, todavía balbucea sobre la supuesta traición de Barnaby, y este último hace su mejor esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima sin hacerle daño. 

El grupo hace su mejor esfuerzo para depositarlo en la cama nuevamente, por precaución deciden mantenerlo amarrado a la cama hasta que recobre la compostura. Barnaby nota que MC sigue parada en la puerta, completamente inmóvil y tragándose las palabras que nadie quiere oír, se pregunta qué clase de pensamientos pasan por su mente y teme conocer la respuesta a sus inquietudes. Al final, uno de sus peores miedos se cumplió: Félix la odiaba. Lo entrenaron para odiarla, era complicado saber si algo podían hacer para revertir el efecto; en su mente hay un trauma, no te deshaces de algo así de la noche a la mañana. 

MC abandona la habitación, regresa a la cocina y toma los archivos que Jae le ofreció en Azkaban. Se encierra en el baño, se sienta en el inodoro, y durante los siguientes minutos sólo permanece abrazando los papeles contra su pecho. Lo que sea que haya allí, significa algo, una puerta que quizás debería permanecer cerrada. 

Saca la foto de Félix de entre los documentos, él apenas se mueve, muestra la indiferencia que indica que no planea dejarse vencer. Pero su fortaleza se derrumbó, el chico de la fotografía no es el mismo que descansa en esa habitación, quien levantó un par de tijeras y suplicó. Suplicar no es propio de un mortífago, no es propio de un Rosier, no es propio de Félix. 

Decide que puede leer todos esos archivos después, ahora mismo quiere subir y estar con quien necesita su compañía. Ignora las voces susurrantes, las miradas sobre ella, cree tener toda la valentía del mundo, pero se detiene a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta abierta. Barnaby está sentado en la cama, mirando a Félix y sosteniendo su mano, seguramente pensando en que no quería que así acabase todo. 

El hombre postrado en la cama se sacude un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo por despertarse. MC se queda fuera del cuarto, apoyándose contra la pared y escuchando atentamente la inevitable conversación. 

—Sí eres real. —Dice Félix con voz débil. 

—¿Es algo malo? —Pregunta Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—Fuiste a Azkaban por mí. —La voz de Félix se rompe, es consciente de la mano que sostiene la suya. 

—¿Por qué ese tono de sorpresa? Iría al infierno por ti, no es fácil conseguir un protector tan bueno como tú en estos tiempos. 

—¿En dónde está Barny? ¿No quiere verme? 

—Él... —La sonrisa de Barnaby desaparece, aunque haga su mejor esfuerzo por conversarla para el bienestar de su amigo. —Tuve que dejarlo con los padres de Amelie, por seguridad. 

—Pero tu abuela... 

—Falleció, el día en que entraron a casa y te llevaron, ¿lo recuerdas? 

—No recuerdo muchas cosas. —Murmura Félix. —Pero hay algo, una imagen recurrente en mi cabeza... MC, ella estaba molesta y le dio nuestra ubicación a Talbott Winger, todo lo que pasó fue su culpa. 

—MC no tuvo nada que ver, Félix. 

—¿Quién lo dice? ¿MC te hizo creer que es inocente? 

—Ella no me dijo nada. —Respondió Barnaby con voz tranquilizadora, pero la tensión iba en aumento. 

—Te está mintiendo, Barnaby. —El agarre de Félix se hizo más fuerte, ahora sentía el amarre que lo inmovilizaba contra la cama. Sus ojos se humedecieron, su respiración se aceleró de tal manera que daba la impresión de haber corrido cientos de kilómetros. —Espera... Ella te mandó aquí, quiere que hables conmigo para que me convenzas... ¡Es parte de su plan! 

—Tranquilo, mírame... 

—¡No puedes confiar en ella! Va a matarme, ¡va a matarlos a todos! Tienes que matarla o sino ella me asesinará primero, ¡te está manipulando como lo ha hecho con todos! —Félix se retuerce en la cama, luchando por escapar de su nueva prisión. —No la dejes hacerlo, por favor... Tienes que jurarme que la matarás, por favor... 

—¡Félix! —Barnaby toma el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. —Mientras yo esté aquí nadie te hará daño, ese es un juramento de verdad. 

—Te hará daño a ti. 

—Soy Barnaby Lee, no me han matado todavía por si no lo notaste. —Barnaby sonríe cuando a Félix se le escapa una pequeña risa y su respiración vuelve a un ritmo normal. —Bajaré para hablar con los demás, tal vez me den un par de indicaciones para mantenerte sano. 

MC vio que Barnaby salía de la habitación, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la notó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Ella tomó aire, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de presentarse en el cuarto frente a la mirada inquietante de Félix. Esperó que él gritara, que estallara en lágrimas, su reacción fue muy diferente a las posibilidades que había desarrollado en su cabeza: Él la observa con tranquilidad, después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Félix le sonrió con desdén. 

—Disculpa, ¿te pedí que vinieras? No lo recuerdo. 

—Siempre me gustó meterme en donde no me llaman. —Responde MC con cautela, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y sin intenciones de acercarse. 

—Ya lo noté, ¿qué quieres? 

—Sólo quería ver cómo estás. 

—Acostado, amarrado, pero se sintió bien la asistencia femenina. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa socarrona. —En especial de esa chica francesa, ¿cómo dijo que se llama? ¿Fleur? 

—No pareces ser tú mismo, hablas como si fueras otra persona. 

—Me pasa todo el tiempo, acostúmbrate. —Félix sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa cruel; se pasó la lengua por los labios, lo que permitió que MC notara que estaba cortada a la mitad. 

—¿No te duele? Tu lengua... 

—No seas entrometida, ¿ahora te interesas por mí? 

—Siempre me has importado, Félix. 

—Permíteme discernir, me abandonaste y permitiste que me torturaran. —La mirada de Félix cambió a una de profundo odio, su sonrisa desapareció. —Al final sufrí las consecuencias de relacionarme contigo, debí escuchar a Barnaby cuando dijo que te abandonemos en el bosque. 

—Me rescataste porque eres una buena persona, porque me amas. 

—¿Eso también es real? Tengo mis dudas. —Félix suspiró, recostando su cabeza y mirando al techo con calma. 

—¿Dudas sobre si me amas? —Preguntó MC, con su corazón encogiéndose cada vez más. 

—Sólo digo que me habría ahorrado muchos problemas si te hubiera dejado en el bosque. 

No tiene las suficientes fuerzas para replicar, es complicado buscar una respuesta adecuada o siquiera recordarse a sí misma que el verdadero Félix sigue en el fondo de ese cuerpo. Es imposible de evitar el dolor emocional cuando lo escucha hablarle de esa manera, tan frío y burlón, como si ella no valiera nada. Teme que él tenga razón, ¿cuántos problemas se habría ahorrado si nunca hubiese entrado a sus vidas? 

Ve que Félix sacude su cabeza como si intentara sacarse un mal pensamiento, chasquea sus dedos tres veces, pero parece terriblemente incómodo. Es como admirar un cuadro abstracto cuyo significado cambia cada minuto, la mirada perdida, los ojos llenos de profunda desesperanza, quiere abrazarlo y tiene que contenerse ya que sabe bien cómo podría reaccionar por su toque. 

—Azkaban te mata lentamente. —Murmura Félix sin mirarla. —Allí todo es tiempo muerto. 

A pesar a unos pocos metros, lo siente más lejos que nunca. Hay una barrera invisible, un ente que interviene en todas sus acciones. No hay nada más para decir, no existen las palabras correctas para acompañarlo en su sufrimiento porque no sabe por todo lo que ha pasado. Sólo se escondió, recurrió a alguien más para sanar ese dolor y mantuvo una vida relativamente activa. Hay una diferencia, algo que ya no comparten. 

Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, regresa con sus amigos en el piso inferior. Es un escenario peculiar ver a Barnaby rodeado de quienes solían ser sus viejos amigos, al final los bandos de la guerra los habían separado más de lo que deseaba. Al menos, la mayoría hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que la interacción sea lo menos incomoda posible, un hecho muy complicado dado todo lo que Barnaby estaba confesando acerca de Talbott y lo que tuvieron que hacer para rescatarlo. 

—Creo que el verdadero traidor resultó ser Jae. —Comentó MC. —Desgraciado, trabajando a la par de Talbott todo este tiempo. 

—Jamás creí que él fuera capaz de algo así, siempre se ha preocupado por la comunidad de los magos nacidos de muggles. —Musitó Molly espantada por las revelaciones. —Y ahora con sus planes para ser ministro... 

—¿Qué haremos? Si se entera que estamos en su contra... —Dijo Bill, haciendo una mueca. —O peor, si sabe que escondimos a Félix con nosotros. 

—De nuevo no podemos confiar en nadie, es igual que la última vez. —Comentó Chiara. —No podemos simplemente desligarnos de Rosier, necesita asistencia médica, tanto física como psicológica. 

—¿Lo llamaste loco? —Cuestionó Barnaby con molestia. 

—Vi las marcas en su cuerpo, sus reacciones y su forma de actuar demuestran que es emocionalmente inestable y un peligro para todos los que lo rodean. —Concluyó Lobosca sin temerle a su tono de voz. —Tendrás que llevártelo sedado de aquí, en especial si MC te acompañará. 

—¡No voy a drogarlo! 

—Es un consejo médico, Barnaby. —Intervino MC, para sorpresa de los demás. —Es lo mejor, sólo por ahora. 

—Lo que necesita es que lo traten como a una persona normal, Talbott probablemente ya lo drogaba lo suficiente y no planeo extender su martirio. 

—Esto es por su bien. 

—¡Estamos en casa! —Exclamó Tonks abriendo la puerta con fuerza e irrumpiendo el ambiente de tensión. —No lo van a creer, hola Bill, estábamos caminando con Charlie de regreso aquí, hola Fleur, cuando vimos este enorme descuento en golosinas, hola Barnaby, y no pudimos resistirnos a comprar casi cinco baldes, hola MC, así que pensamos en compartir un poco y... Espera. 

Charlie se quedó estático, apenas escuchando el parlotear de su amiga. Miró a Barnaby y MC con un profundo terror grabado en su rostro pecoso, parpadeo un par de veces para luego desmayarse frente a la mirada preocupada de todos en Shell Cottage. Su mejor amiga corrió hacia él, sacudiéndolo para despertarlo y dándole palmadas en su mejilla suave. 

—¡Charlie! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo MC, viendo que el chico de cabello naranja comenzaba a despertar de su ensoñación. 

—Tuve un sueño extraño, tú estabas ahí. —Respondió Charlie, intentando adaptar su vista borrosa por el shock. —Yo entré con Tonks, luego vi a Barnaby y... Pero eso es imposible, él no está aquí. 

—Amigo, eso realmente pasó. —Afirmó Tonks. 

Charlie volvió a desmayarse, MC le dio un golpe en el brazo a la metamorfomaga. 

—Quizás deberíamos irnos. —Dijo Barnaby. —Ahora, con o sin Félix drogado. 

—Iré a darle los sedantes. —Comentó Fleur con voz suave. 

Molly y Bill llevaron el cuerpo de Charlie a uno de los sillones cercanos para dejarlo descansar. MC sonrió al verlo descansar, depositando un beso cálido en su frente, y peinando su cabello enmarañado. Nunca creyó que reaccionaría de esa manera después de ver a su antiguo amante, ¿amante? Querrá decir novio, porque ellos solían tener una relación. Quizás eso también era un plus para la incomodidad de los demás, en especial para Bill. 

Ciertos recuerdos de cierta relación poliamorosa vienen a su mente, los empuja muy en el fondo de su cabeza para que no salgan. 

Escucha los pasos pesados que bajan las escaleras, Fleur sostiene las manos de Félix en tanto lo ayuda a reunirse con Barnaby. Félix se balancea levemente, como si estuviera borracho, al menos ya no es agresivo. El chico parece no reconocer el ambiente a su alrededor, inspeccionando el cuarto con sumo detalle. 

—Antes de que se vayan, quiero darles un par de advertencias. —Dijo Chiara, viendo que Félix mostraba una actitud pasiva sin daños. —Es probable que Félix tenga recuerdos recurrentes de lo que pasó, pesadillas, angustia emocional, pensamientos negativos, problemas de memoria, conducta autodestructiva, irritabilidad... 

—Y tu solución será drogarlo, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Barnaby con una ceja levantada, pasando el brazo de Barnaby alrededor de sus hombros para que pudiera sostenerse. 

—No totalmente, me gustaría que pudiesen traerlo aquí para que hable con nosotros y forme lazos nuevos que lo ayuden a suprimir sus malas experiencias. 

—¿Llamas “malas experiencias” a la tortura? —Cuestionó Barnaby. 

—Es peligroso con Talbott y Jae allá afuera. —Dijo MC. 

—Les diremos cuando sea seguro. —Prometió Bill. 

—Gracias por todo, de verdad. 

—Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que Charlie despierte. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—¡Esperen! Llévense esto. —Dijo Chiara, tomando uno de los baldes de golosinas que Tonks compró con Charlie. —Por seguridad, para subirle el azúcar. Oh, intenten evitarle cualquier tipo de exceso porque así es como las personas suelen autodestruirse. 

El grupo desapareció en un estallido, justo a tiempo para cuando Charlie volvió a despertar. 

—¡Esta vez no me desmayaré! —Exclamó el chico, incorporándose en el mullido sofá. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está MC? 

—Se fue hace unos cinco segundos. —Informó su hermano mayor. —¿Prometes que ya no te vas a desmayar? 

—Estoy bien, puedo enfrentar la verdad. 

—Ella se fue con Barnaby. 

—Oh. 

—Y Félix. 

—¿Félix estaba aquí? 

—Lo rescataron de Azkaban, descubrieron que Jae trabaja para Talbott y en realidad no sabemos qué otras intenciones tiene. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no me desmayaría? Mentí. 

Entre tanto, Barnaby cargaba el cuerpo de Félix y se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de MC. Tal vez no lo decía oralmente, pero sus expresiones faciales eran suficientes para que ella se mantuviera alejada con cierto temor a lo que podría hacerle si invadía su espacio. 

—¿En serio estás enojado conmigo? —Cuestionó MC, cruzándose de brazos. 

—No lo estaría si hubieses seguido mi plan. 

—¡Le salvaron la vida! 

—¡Yo pude salvarlo de la misma manera! Pero no confías en mí. —Barnaby parecía realmente dolido, como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor forma. 

MC bufó, vio la figura de sus amigos perderse en el pasillo y decidió que no formaría parte de su berrinche a sabiendas que sus acciones lo mejoraron todo. Se quedó en la cocina, sintiendo el calor de la tarde que entra por la ventana y quema su brazo dejando una sensación de picor. ¿Por qué Barnaby tuvo que ofenderse? Entiende que tal vez cambió ciertas partes por la presión del momento, ¡pero todo salió bien! Un poco de consideración sería agradable. 

Toma los documentos de Jae, dejando que las hojas con la información pasen entre sus manos. 

Barnaby intentaba mostrarse lo menos enojado posible ante Félix, él no tenía la culpa de que MC fuera una perra inconsciente que siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera. Busco algo de ropa limpia que había guardado para él; levantó su mirada por sobre su rostro, Félix estaba extendiendo sobre la cama con sus brazos separados y mirando el techo. 

—Lo que sea que me hayan dado, necesito más. —Dijo Félix. —Creo que estoy cayendo en la realidad y es mucho peor de lo que suena. 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ahora quítate eso para que puedas darte un baño. 

—Es realmente muy valiente de tu parte pensar que no aprovecharé tu pequeña distracción para suicidarme. —Comentó Félix con una sonrisa leve, Barnaby no le encontró la gracia a su chiste. 

—Será un baño supervisado entonces, quítate la ropa. —Ordenó Barnaby, luchando con la resistencia de su amigo. 

Pronto comprendió por qué Félix se mostraba reacio a la desnudez, apenas le quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y la vista no le alcanzaba para enfocarse en tantas marcas y cicatrices. Sabía que era algo bastante esperable, pero la visión seguía siendo impactante y difícil de digerir. Prestó especial atención a las marcas verticales en sus brazos, seguro de que Talbott no fue quien las ocasionó. 

—¿Podrías no mirarme tanto? Ya sé que me veo mal y todavía falta lo peor. —Dijo Félix, intentando cubrirse y agachando la cabeza. 

Barnaby supo a qué se refería en el momento en que su inclinación le permitió ver las letras marcadas en su espalda, prefirió mantenerse neutral al respecto y darle la privacidad que aquellas cicatrices merecían. 

—Está bien, no tenemos que hablar de eso. 

Seguía pensando en MC conforme limpiaba el cabello de Félix entre sus manos, ¿por qué concentrarse en ella cuando puede prestarle atención al hombre que ha intentado rescatar durante tantos meses? La sensación de ayudarlo a lavarse le recuerda a los baños de Barny cuando era un bebé, es cálido y extrañamente reconfortante. 

La puerta del baño está abierta, a Félix no le gusta el encierro y lo entiende, él dice que pasan cosas malas cuando una puerta se cierra. Inconscientemente, Barnaby pasa sus dedos sobre la palabra tallada en su espalda, deseando que fuera una ilusión horrible. 

—Una vez, Talbott llevó a un niño a la celda. —Comenta Félix en un susurro, mirando las burbujas en que se deshacen en el agua de la bañera. —Era Barny, se parecía a él, supongo que fue por la poción multijugos. 

—¿Es un recuerdo real? 

—Es real, todavía siento su sangre en mi rostro. —Confirma levantando sus manos y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sobre sus mejillas húmedas. —Si no es Barny... Seguía siendo un niño... Había más, todos eran sangre pura. 

Las manos de Barnaby temblaban, peleó para que Félix no lo notara. 

—Ninguno de ellos entendía por qué estaba allí, pero se veían asustados y lo demostraban. —Siguió diciendo Félix sin despegar su mirada del agua enjabonada. —Si quería acabar con todo ese teatro, tenía que arrodillarme y suplicar, pero... 

—¿Pero? 

—Fue en los primeros meses, todavía no sabía cómo obedecer. 

—Tú no obedeces a nadie, Félix. 

—Fue mi culpa, debí haberle hecho caso y no poner a prueba su paciencia. 

Barnaby se pregunta si las marcas en los antebrazos de Félix fueron ocasionadas ese día, no es correcto preguntar y prefiere quedarse con la duda. Nunca podría deshacer esos recuerdos, lo único que puede hacer es acompañarlo e intentar encaminar su vida para que algún día regrese a ser el mismo de siempre. 

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Preguntó Barnaby, preparando la cama para que Félix pudiese descansar. —Sino estaré con MC en el cuarto de al lado. 

—No, duerme conmigo. 

—¿Es porque quieres mi compañía o porque sigues creyendo que ella es mala? 

Félix dudó en su respuesta, algo que Barnaby tomó como una afirmación. 

—Volveré luego, intenta dormir. —Dijo Barnaby. 

Encontró a MC en la sala de estar, sentada mirando al vacío y con un conjunto de documentos entre sus manos. Ella parecía compartir la misma mirada de Félix, el significado que él no podía resolver por su cuenta. MC percibió su presencia, parecía haberlo estado esperando. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Jae en Azkaban? —Preguntó MC. —Dijo que Félix es un escorpión, y los escorpiones no tienen amigos. 

—Cuidado con lo que dices, hasta los escorpiones cuidan de sus crías. 

—¿Sabes a cuantas personas mató en el primer mes? 

—Lo estaban torturando, tú habrías hecho lo mismo en su lugar. 

—Lo entrenaron, Barnaby. —Dijo MC sin alterarse. —Sé que no quieres discutir esto conmigo, pero probablemente se vuelva más violento y realmente intente matarme. 

—Él no haría eso, lo conozco. 

—Cariño, la persona que intentas defender dejó de existir hace un par de meses. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo mantenga encerrado como a un animal? ¿Quieres que lo devuelva a Azkaban? 

—Quiero que te prepares para lo peor y que estés conmigo, ¿puedes hacer eso? Por mí, hazlo por mí. 

Esa noche, a pesar de todo el ajetreo del día, lograron conciliar el sueño. MC permaneció apartada de ellos, descansando en la otra habitación con su varita bajo la almohada. Barnaby sostuvo su promesa y durmió junto con Félix, sólo dejándose llevar por su propio cansancio cuando lo vio dormir. Lo admiró un par de minutos antes de cerrar los ojos, al menos así se veía tranquilo. 

Aunque, para Félix, la noche fue más que terrible. Desde Azkaban que acostumbra a no dormir, sus pocas horas de descanso vienen después de un desmayo o cuando no puede soportarlo más. Evita cerrar los ojos porque las imágenes mentales lo atacan sin piedad, tan explícitas y claras como le sean posible. Así llegan los recuerdos, en su hora de dormir, veloces y sin censura. 

Se ve a sí mismo en la celda, siente el dolor en las muñecas por el peso de las cadenas. Es temprano, o eso cree, es un poco complicado calcular el paso del tiempo. Se deja guiar por la ausencia de Talbott, él siempre llega las primeras horas del día para torturarlo. En cambio, frente a la puerta aparece Jae, con una expresión que no logra identificar. 

—Felicidades, Rosier. —Dice Jae. —Tu tormento terminó. 

—¿Qué? 

—Encontraron a MC, ella ocupará tu lugar a partir de ahora. 

Félixs salta de su lugar, las cadenas lo retienen lo suficiente como para que no pueda acercarse a su carcelario. 

—No, es mentira, ella no está aquí. 

—Ven a verlo con tus propios ojos, de todos modos tengo que llevarte conmigo. —Jae avanza hacia él, liberando el amarre de su cadena; toma sus brazos detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándolo a sabiendas de sus reacciones erráticas. 

Lo saca de su celda, mostrándole que Talbott conduce a MC hacia otra celda en el pasillo. Félix ve con horror que ella está amarrada de la misma manera que él, con una protección extra alrededor de su boca para impedirle hablar. Félix grita su nombre, Jae o arrastra fuera del corredor hacia un destino desconocido. 

—Déjame hablar con ella, necesito hablar con ella. —Suplicó Félix. —¡MC! ¡MC! 

—Talbott me dio otras órdenes, ahora que ella está aquí no te necesita así que... —Jae se detiene frente a una entrada de doble puerta, Rosier lee el cartel decrepito y oscuro: 

“Sala de ejecución”. 

—No te lo pones personal. —Dice Jae. —Pero eres un testigo y no es conveniente que intentes regresar para rescatarla. 

—No Jae, espera, yo... ¿Me llevas con ella? Quiero verla, por favor. 

—Félix, se acabó. Esto es lo último que verás. 

Es extraño, darse cuenta de que está a punto de morir. Ha sido condenado a muerte y lo único que le interesa es hablar con ella, verla, quizás hasta tocarla. Cree que no le teme al más allá, pero se equivoca. Cuando sus pasos resuenan en la habitación, el corazón se le acelera y un nudo se forma en su garganta. 

El cuarto es completamente blanco, hay una silla flotando sobre una fosa llena de una poción desconocida. Su respiración se acelera, quiere regresar, tal vez incluso... Está aterrado, no quiere morir, ahora lo sabe. Sus manos tiemblan detrás de su espalda, niega con la cabeza cuando siente el suave empuje de Jae en su espalda. 

—No lo hagas, no lo hagas... 

—Será rápido. 

—¡No! ¡Jae! Por favor, por favor... —Félix cae al suelo de rodillas, creyendo que así se quedará todo como está y que evitará su terrible destino. —No quiero morir, no quiero morir. 

Siente la varita de Jae en su sien, quitándole una serie de recuerdos que arroja a la poción. De repente el temor se esfuma, lo invade una calma inesperada, del líquido en la fosa se escuchan voces reconocibles. Félix se convierte en un sujeto maleable, acercándose a la silla que flota a la deriva. 

—Félix, ven aquí Félix. —Esa es la voz de Evan, quiere seguirlo, quiere arrojarse al vacío sin consecuencias. 

Escucha voces a sus espaldas, en su estado tan templado es imposible que le importe la conversación entre Talbott y Jae. 

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —Pregunta Talbott. 

—Dijo que no quiere morir, supongo que es lo que querías. 

—Es tan decepcionante viniendo de un Rosier, Evan prefería la muerte a que alguien lo siguiera torturando. —Talbott avanzó hacia Félix, sosteniendo su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente y sin darle oportunidad de escape. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres morir? 

—No, no quiero... 

—MC está allá arriba, ¿prefieres que ella muera en tu lugar? —Talbott sonríe, por supuesto que no es ella, pero jugar con él le divierte. 

—Sí. 

Félix despierta, se pasa una mano por el rostro y limpia las lágrimas que caen sin medida. Barnaby sigue durmiendo a su lado, imperturbable, sin conocimiento de su compañero despierto. Rosier mira en todas direcciones, ¿en dónde está? Reconoce levemente el tapiz de las paredes, hay un aroma en el aire que le recuerda al campo. 

Se inspecciona en el espejo de la habitación, sigue siendo él mismo y ya no está en Azkaban. Siente una necesidad extraña en el pecho, algo que requiere ser saciado lo antes posible. Con el máximo cuidado rebusca entre la ropa de la habitación, quitándose el pijama que Barnaby le ofreció y colocándose las prendas nuevas. 

Todos en la casa siguen dormidos y no entiende por qué desea aprovechar esa oportunidad. Con pisadas silenciosas sale al exterior, la brisa agita su cabello con suavidad; chasquea tres veces al lado de su oreja, la única forma que conoce para asegurarse que ninguna voz extraña se apodere de él y que está conectado con la realidad. 

Mira hacia atrás un instante, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchó irse. Entonces, en la oscuridad de esa noche silenciosa, Félix Rosier desaparece en un estallido, dirigiéndose a un destino que ni siquiera él mismo conoce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones? Comentarios amorosos? Amenazas de muerte? Todo es bienvenido (?)  
> Extrañaba tanto a Murphy, me hizo bien recuperarlo en la historia :') Ojalá pueda seguir dándole su espacio y darle una adecuada reunión con MC.  
> ¿Qué opinan sobre Félix? No es sólo mi bebé, es nuestro bebé y está sufriendo :( pero también Barnaby está sufriendo, los amo tanto.  
> ¿Algo más para decir? CHARLIEEEEE. Quiero decir tanto sobre él, pero sé que corro el riesgo de soltar pequeños spoilers :O  
> Gracias por leer! <3


	20. Tres personas no son una multitud, son un trío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix actúa un tanto extraño, pero... ¡Está bien! ¿Verdad? ¿Para qué son los amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al porno sin trama! Me pidieron un trío y les traigo un trío, espero que sea lo suficientemente satisfactorio ;) ¿Se repetirá? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.  
> De acuerdo, sí hay trama, pero sólo al final del capítulo.  
> No me arrepiento de nada! Especialmente al final!

Félix se golpeó el pecho ante la seguidilla de toses que le quitó la respiración, hace mucho no fumaba un cigarrillo, así que quizás fue una mala idea consumir una cajetilla completa de tabaco. Aplasta la colilla del cigarro contra la piel de su pierna, haciendo una mueca rápida de dolor y sin preocuparse realmente por las marcas, desde el techo de ese club nocturno aprecia las luces de la ciudad. En realidad, no sabe en dónde está, pero eso no le impide disfrutar la vista. 

¿Cómo llegó allí en primer lugar? Tiene que dibujar sus memorias paso por paso. Primero, despierta en la cabaña de Barnaby, decide que quiere salir de allí y desaparece. Esa parte es sencilla, ¿qué sigue? Aparece en una ciudad, camina entre la gente, no reconoce rostros ni calles, no sabe qué es lo que está buscando. 

Entonces parpadea, está en un callejón con un hombre, el sujeto está indudablemente muerto. Se inclina para tomar algo entre la ropa del cadáver, con desinterés de su estado actual; saca una pequeña bolsa con la sustancia que le interesa, reconoce las drogas después de pasar tanto tiempo cuidando de Barnaby. 

Llega una memoria lejana, sin relación con su presente. Está en el baño de su mansión, palmeando la espalda de Barnaby mientras lo ve vomitar, sus ojos verdes están llenos de lágrimas y está indudablemente drogado. Barnaby se aferra a los bordes del retrete, su llanto es potente, ¿qué día es? Un día oscuro parece, porque una sombra se cierne sobre ellos. 

—Sigue vomitando, sácalo todo. —Anima Félix, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. 

—Soy una mierda, un mal padre, un pésimo ser humano... Soy... —Barnaby vuelve a vomitar, Félix decide que nunca hablarán sobre eso. 

Sigue caminando por la ciudad desconocida, uno de los diminutos pedazos de papel con dibujos que robó del hombre muerto está pegado a su lengua y se deshace lentamente. Sus pupilas se dilatan, se siente un poco más despierto y desconectado de la realidad, si es que eso tiene sentido. Le aburre el ruido constante de la gente viviendo su vida, parece que están saliendo de un club nocturno, esos sitios nunca fueron de su agrado. 

Sin embargo, allí está. En el techo del club, aunque todavía perdura el misterio sobre cómo consiguió tantos cigarrillos o las botellas rotas del alcohol. Su parte lógica le grita que seguramente se escabulló al depósito del lugar y las robó, es una opción bastante coherente. 

Sostiene unos de los cristales rotos en su mano, dejando que las luces del exterior lo iluminen. Sus ojos se entrecierran, se ve muy filoso. Acerca el objeto a su antebrazo derecho, prefiere evitar el que tiene la marca tenebrosa, está a punto de iniciar una serie de veloces cortes horizontales cuando la reviviscencia de sus memorias lo ataca. 

No está en Azkaban, no está en Azkaban. 

¿En dónde está? 

Se siente como un idiota, mostrándose tan vulnerable cuando probablemente lo estaban buscando para regresarlo a su tormento. ¿Por qué mejor no entregarse por su cuenta? Quizás así sería menos doloroso, Talbott podría ser piadoso si se mostraba arrepentido. No hay esperanza ni futuro, es más sencillo dejarse llevar al infierno. 

Mira su brazo, parece que se realizó una seguidilla de cortes mientras pensaba. La sangre emana de entre las heridas, gotas redondas que mantienen su forma y sólo se deforman cuando Félix pasa su dedo entre la humedad roja. Se acostumbró al color, a la sensación, incluso a su sabor. La sangre en enormes cantidades le parece tan normal como el sudor, sólo que su significado es mejor: Lo conecta con la muerte que tanto anhela. 

“No puedes morir, primero tienes que matar a MC”. 

También se ha acostumbrado a esa clase de pensamientos. Sus partes rotas tienen vida propia, quiere matarla, no quiere matarla, quiere matarla, no quiere matarla. Muerte, siempre esa desgracia es lo único que ronda en su cabeza. Puede obedecer a la voz o rechazarla, ¿con qué sentido? Todos los caminos conducen a Roma, es inútil negar quién es el verdadero culpable de su situación. 

¿Quién? 

MC, idiota. Ya debería saberlo. 

Está llorando otra vez, tirando de su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, intentando arrancar y desprender el dolor interno con el físico. Las luces se deforman, los sonidos se desfiguran, ¿qué es real y qué es falso? Puede acabar con su sufrimiento si se pone de pie y se arroja al vacío, es tan sencillo como eso. 

“No te suicidarás, eres un cobarde”. 

—No estás aquí, no eres real. —Repite Félix, creyendo que acaba de escuchar la voz de Talbott. Mira en todas direcciones antes de esconder la cabeza entre las piernas y quedar atrapado en un balanceo histérico de adelante hacia atrás. 

—Tienes que suplicar, Rosier. —Dice la falsa figura de Talbott. —Hazlo como te enseñé. 

—Por favor, por favor... —Murmura Félix, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. —Vete, sólo vete. 

—No te escucho. 

—¡Basta! —Es un grito fuerte, decidido. 

Al voltear no ve a nadie, está peleando con su propia mente otra vez. Le sorprende su capacidad para cambiar de estado o emoción, ahora lo invade una repentina ira que quema todo su cuerpo. ¿O es el calor el efecto de las drogas? Las gotas de sangre en su brazo empiezan a flotar, bailan en el aire frente a sus ojos; de acuerdo, eso definitivamente es una alucinación. 

Algo aterriza en su nariz, una sustancia fría que desaparece casi al instante. Levanta su vista hacia el cielo, parece que está nevando. Abre la palma de su mano para apreciar como los copos de nieve se acumulan, el frío se siente familiar, como el que provocan los dementores en Azkaban. 

Es un espectáculo maravilloso hasta que algo más cae en su mano, un pétalo blanco de una planta que conoce bien: Muérdago. Los pétalos se mezclan con la nieve, están por todas partes, cuando baja la mirada se da cuenta de que MC está a su lado. Ella se ve tranquila, jugando con una grulla de papel que aletea y vuela a su alrededor. 

—Quiero casarme, definitivamente. —Dice ella. —Tener hijos y una casa casi tan grande como ésta en el campo o cerca de un claro, un lugar cálido en el que me guste despertar cada día. No como el calor de Egipto ni tan frío como aquí, busco algo intermedio... Y la casa debe ser grande para que todos tengan su espacio y pueda invitar gente. 

La mano de Félix busca el contorno de una botella cercana, la sujeta con fuerza y con un grito de odio la estrella contra la figura de MC que se evapora en el aire. Sigue atacando el lugar dónde ella estaba, apuñalando el suelo con el recipiente hasta que ya no quedó nada a lo que aferrarse. Quiere volver con Barnaby, lo necesita. 

Es sencillo volver cuando su mente logra unir los recuerdos, esa es la cabaña donde Barnaby solía ir con su hijo cuando necesitaba escapar del estrés. Si cierra sus ojos, puede verlos a los dos, recogiendo flores y divirtiéndose. Barnaby estará sentado entre la hierba, Barny correrá a sus brazos e intentará crear una corona sin entrelazar las plantas por lo que caerá a falta de un refuerzo estable. Son tan parecidos, amantes de la naturaleza y las criaturas. 

Camina a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche, las flores tienen caras y le están sonriendo, quiere arrancarlas de raíz. Odia las flores, odia todo lo que tenga vida, se odia a sí mismo. Aunque sus propios sentimientos de ira sin sentido le provocan una carcajada, una que resuena bastante fuerte en el silencioso llano. 

La puerta de la entrada se abre, dejando ver a un Barnaby increíblemente enojado. Félix pone sus manos detrás de su espalda en actitud inocente, cerrando sus ojos un segundo ante el cosquilleo de los alucinógenos, sonríe y suelta un suspiro, esperando un regaño. 

—Entra, ahora mismo. —Ordena Barnaby. 

—Que sorpresa, MC no está aquí. —Dijo Félix, dando un par de vueltas dentro de la casa y divirtiéndose con el mareo inducido. —¿Me escuchaste y la asesinaste? Espero que sí. 

—Está durmiendo con un bonito hechizo de silencio en la puerta para que no me escuche regañarte, tienes suerte de que no la haya despertado para decirle que desapareciste. —Advirtió Barnaby apuntándole con el dedo y dándole un golpe concreto en el pecho. — ¿En dónde demonios estabas? ¡Estaba a punto de armar un maldito escándalo por tu culpa! 

—Sólo salí a caminar. 

—¿Ah sí? Saliste a caminar con tu varita en medio de la noche, sin avisarnos, cuando acabas de escaparte de Azkaban. 

—¿Tomé mi varita? —Preguntó Félix, palmeando su pantalón y notando el palo de madera guardado en su bolsillo, definitivamente no recuerda eso. 

—Sin juegos tontos, estás caminando sobre hielo delgado. 

—No sabía que era ilegal dar un paseo. —Contestó Félix con molestia, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. 

—Espera, ¿estás...? Abre los ojos. 

—Déjame en paz. —Protestó Félix, intentando quitarse a Barnaby de encima; una mueca de dolor lo delató cuando levantó su brazo lacerado. 

—¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? 

—Fue un gato o muchos gatos, da igual. 

—¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? —Cuestionó Barnaby, tirando de él para llevarlo a la cocina y buscar un par de elementos que sanen la herida. —¡Siéntate ahí en silencio o me enojaré! 

—Creí que ya estabas enojado. 

—¡En silencio! —Repitió Barnaby. 

Félix obedeció con una mueca, permitiendo que su amigo levantara la manga de su camiseta para inspeccionar las laceraciones que él mismo se provocó. Le impresionaba atestiguar lo delicado de sus acciones, la manera en la que limpiaba la sangre con suavidad y su expresión de concentración al dejar caer las gotas de esencia de díctamo. 

En Azkaban solían ser bruscos incluso con las heridas graves, ninguna enfermera mostraba piedad y sólo se dignaban a cumplir con su trabajo. Su único deber era mantenerlo con vida, lo cual hicieron bastante bien. Se molesta consigo mismo por permitir que sus pensamientos regresen al lugar donde ha vivido los últimos seis meses, parece que le es imposible escapar del dolor grabado en su alma. 

Barnaby envuelve un pedazo de gasa alrededor de su antebrazo, ya no se ve tan molesto como al principio. Félix piensa que es injusto tener que comportarse así con él, especialmente ahora que sabe todo lo que perdió en su ausencia. Es culpa de MC, no sabe exactamente su papel en la historia, pero no duda en que ella tenga algo que ver. Quiere proteger a Barnaby, igual que antes, ¿por qué se siente tan inútil e indefenso? 

—¿Podrías no volver a escaparte? Por favor. —Dijo Barnaby sin mirarlo, terminando de anudar el vendaje. 

—No fue un escape, escapar significa nunca volver. 

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Barnaby quitó los elementos con sangre y los tiró al cesto de basura, esperaba que MC no los viera o perdería la cabeza, ya era suficiente con haberle ocultado que Félix se escapó y que regresó con un brazo ensangrentado. —Ahora, la pregunta principal: ¿Estás borracho o drogado? 

—¿Eso importa? 

—Responde la pregunta o despertaré a MC. 

—Ambos. 

—¿Qué consumiste? 

—Dietilamida de ácido lisérgico. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa, esperando confundirlo. 

—Sé perfectamente lo que es, ni siquiera te atrevas a sonreír. —El gesto alegre de Félix desapareció casi al instante debido a las palabras de Barnaby. —Mañana lo discutiremos, ahora irás a dormir y esta vez te mantendré vigilado. 

—Pero no cerrarás la puerta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Félix, siendo empujado por su amigo hacia la habitación. 

—No, no cerraré la maldita puerta. 

Félix se sentó en la cama, chasqueó sus dedos junto a su oreja dos veces y no tres como siempre acostumbraba, lo distrae el patrón de las sábanas. Es como si los hilos tuvieran vida propia, mezclándose entre sí y creando formas nuevas. Barnaby lo observa con una mirada misteriosa, quizás hasta cargando algo de culpa. 

—¿Era así para ti? Tener que cuidarme. —Dijo Barnaby, sentándose a su lado. 

—No me molestaba hacerlo, aunque fuera mi trabajo. —Confiesa Félix, ahora está concentrado en sus manos, ¿sus huellas dactilares se están moviendo? Como olas en el mar, sin rumbo fijo y deformándose. 

—Realmente estás drogado. —Dice Barnaby con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose ante las alucinaciones inducidas por las drogas, ¿quién diría que Félix sería capaz de algo así? Es bastante malo que le provoque tanta risa, pero es un espectáculo que jamás creyó posible. 

—¿Puedo tocar tu cara? Te ves gracioso, como un juguete de esos que suenan porque tienen bolitas de metal adentro. 

—Muy específico, puedes tocarme, pero no es una invitación para nada raro. —Barnaby suelta una carcajada cuando siente las manos de su amigo pellizcando sus mejillas, ¿en qué momento dejó de estar enojado con él? MC no habría permitido que lo consintiera de esa manera. 

—No quiero follar contigo. —Aclaró Félix haciendo un mohín con los labios. 

—¿Y tú piensas que yo sí quiero? Tú eres el que me está masajeando la cara como si fuera plastilina. 

—Bien, entonces dejaré de tocarte y nos iremos a dormir. 

—Bien, vamos a dormir. 

—Ya entendí. —Protesta Félix, alejando sus manos. 

Pero Barnaby parecía fuera de la conversación, mirando en dirección al pasillo y seguramente pensando en la chica que duerme en la habitación consiguiente. Aquella actitud lo molestó, ¿por qué tuvo que dejarse manipular por ella? Félix quiere golpearlo, gritarle por no entender todo lo que ha visto al estar encerrado en esa oscura celda. MC arruinará sus vidas, Talbott se lo dijo, esa mujer llegó para llevarse todo bueno que existe en el planeta. 

Es un arrebato, un impulso; de todos modos, hace tiempo que perdió el control de su propio ser. Es como mil personas diferentes dentro de una sola, no hay voces o visiones, sólo es él mismo actuando sin pensar o reaccionando sin lógica aparente. Ahora mismo no sabe qué es lo que conduce sus acciones, ¿está haciendo algo malo? Es inútil buscar una respuesta cuando sus manos sujetan el cuello de la camisa de Barnaby y sus labios encuentran los suyos. 

Siente su sorpresa, pero no su resistencia. Es nuevo, la lengua húmeda que se mueve contra la suya, derritiéndose por el toque prohibido. Clava sus dientes en su labio inferior, tirando levemente antes de volver a mezclar su lengua y saborear cada centímetro de su boca. Besar a Barnaby no es tan diferente de besar a una mujer, un pensamiento curioso; pero reacciona igual que una, jadeando, soltando gemidos suaves entre el beso. Él pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, Félix cree que es para intensificar lo que están haciendo, pero se sorprende cuando Barnaby se aleja. 

—Estás demasiado drogado y yo soy un imbécil. —Dice Barnaby con un leve tartamudeo. —Vamos a fingir que esto no acaba de pasar y... 

Félix está cansado, drogado, quizás hasta un poco confundido, realmente no duda en volver a abalanzarse sobre sus labios. Sonríe cuando percibe que Barnaby se ha deshecho de su resistencia, así es más divertido. Se posiciona sobre él en la cama, sujetando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y sin dejar de besarlo; a partir de este punto comienza un juego de poder, uno que Barnaby no planea perder. Es más fuerte físicamente que Félix, bien lo sabe, utiliza eso a su favor para poner a Rosier contra la cama y tomar su lugar arriba. 

—Ni siquiera te atrevas. —Advirtió Félix. 

—Este es mi terreno, yo soy quien te enseña cómo se hace. 

—Barnaby, sabes bien que siempre seré tu maestro. 

Barnaby tiembla al escucharlo hablar así, con ese tono de voz tan profundo, es una vibración que recorre su columna vertebral hasta su miembro. Quiere... No, necesita escuchar más. Es un motor que ha encendido una hoguera y no existe nada en el mundo que pueda apagarla. 

Félix vuelve a empujarlo contra la cama, poniendo especial atención en usar el peso de su cuerpo para impedir que se levante. Parece que Barnaby no esperaba que él tuviera fuerzas suficientes como para dejarlo a su merced otra vez, da esa ronda por perdida. Estira su cuello cuando siente los dientes de Rosier saboreando su carne, su espalda se arquea y cae en la cuenta de que la superficial fricción lo ha endurecido. 

Las manos de Félix viajan hasta la hebilla del cinturón de su compañero, liberando el cierre de sus pantalones y tirando de ellos con un movimiento necesitado. Barnaby enreda sus dedos en el cabello de su acompañante, jugueteando con su labio inferior cuando la mano en su miembro lo paraliza por completo. 

Barnaby toma su varita y la coloca en la sien de Félix, viendo que éste cae rendido ante el hechizo para dormir. Su respiración está agitada, no es por la excitación sino por el terror de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Empuja al Félix dormido para cubrirlo con las sábanas, arreglándose su ropa en el proceso, no existen suficientes insultos en el mundo para describirse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo es que permitió esa locura? ¿Planeaba ir más lejos? Su amigo estaba confundido, inestable, errático y sin sentido, podía entender sus acciones. 

Sólo que es imperdonable de su parte haber caído ante sus juegos, como si fueran niños de secundaria y no un par de amigos que han atravesado por mucho. Agradece a Merlín que MC siga dormida y que el hechizo que puso en su puerta la haya mantenido ignorante de la situación a su lado. 

Duda sobre si ir a su habitación o quedarse con Félix, por mucho que le disguste la idea es consciente sobre que él lo necesitará por la mañana. Aunque el sillón queda a una distancia relativamente segura y puede vigilarlo ya que duerme con la puerta abierta. Necesita hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó, pero MC no lo entendería y Félix es la cuestión del problema... Aunque allá afuera hay alguien, una persona que sí lo escucharía. Será rápido, igual que siempre, sólo ir y volver en un parpadeo, ¿quién notará su ausencia? 

Esa mañana, MC no despierta por el sol o el cantar de los pájaros. Sí, hay ambas cosas afuera, pero su ensoñación es interrumpida por un factor externo a la naturaleza. Se sobresalta al escuchar una serie de gritos, corre en dirección al sonido y se sorprende al encontrar a Félix tirado en el piso de su habitación en posición fetal y sosteniéndose la cabeza. 

—Basta, ya no quiero más, detente... —Murmura Félix, con sus ojos apretados y su mandíbula dura. 

—¿Félix? —MC se acerca a él, dándose cuenta de que Barnaby no está allí y que probablemente está fuera de casa; se arrodilla junto al cuerpo del chico intentando ofrecerle consuelo. —Mírame, todo está bien, no hay nada que temer. 

—Los pájaros van a gritar, están afuera esperándome. 

—Las aves no hacen eso, Félix. 

—¡Lo harán! Talbott sabe cómo, él sabe todo, vendrá en cualquier momento. 

—Ven aquí. —Dijo MC con voz calmada, recostando la cabeza de Félix sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. —Ahora me escucharás, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a abrir tus ojos y vas a mirar a tu alrededor, sé que puedes hacerlo. 

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo... 

—Yo sé que sí. —Animó MC, sintiendo la textura de su pelo suave al tacto. —Abre tus ojos. 

Félix obedece, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando descubre su verdadera ubicación. Sigue abrazándose a sí mismo, sin moverse de entre las piernas de la chica, esperando que su corazón deje de saltar agitado. 

—No estoy en Azkaban. 

—Definitivamente no. —Confirma MC. 

Félix cierra sus ojos, notando que las caricias se sienten muy bien, incluso podría acostumbrarse. Claro que esa posibilidad es bastante lejana, ¿acaso olvida que ella es quien lo lastimó en primer lugar? Es la causante de su tortura y sufrimiento, jamás debe olvidarlo. 

Se reincorpora rápidamente, alejándose del contacto que lo confunde. Ella no parece herida por su lejanía, se muestra comprensiva, como si no quisiera juzgar sus acciones. Félix retrocede por instinto y cae sentado en la cama, ¿por qué MC provoca ese efecto en él? La mujer levanta sus manos en señal de paz, sonriéndole con tristeza y marchándose de la habitación. 

Barnaby irrumpe en la casa con claras muestras de nerviosismo, se quedó dormido y apenas había despertado por suerte. Carajo, se suponía que iría para una charla rápida y terminó por quedarse toda la noche. ¿MC notó su ausencia? ¿Félix descubrió que se marchó de su lado? Las respuestas llegaron casi de inmediato, cuando ella se acercó de brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación. 

—¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó MC. 

—Salí a comprar comida. 

—¿Y la comida? ¿Se te perdió en el camino? 

—Me di cuenta de que estamos bien abastecidos y me pareció una pérdida de tiempo. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa inocente, esperando que fuera suficiente para convencerla. —¿Pasó algo en mi breve ausencia? Porque, ya sabes, dormí aquí y eso, sólo me fui unos minutos... 

—Félix despertó en el suelo, gritando sobre pájaros y Talbott. —Confesó MC, cambiando su expresión a un semblante preocupado. Barnaby la siguió en su camino a la cocina, observándola preparar el desayuno. —Y me dejó consolarlo, hasta que... Supongo que recordó que me odia, así que se alejó. 

—Pájaros. —Repitió Barnaby pensativo. —Hay una especie de ave que emula las voces humanas, quizás se refería a eso. 

—Por poco olvido tus conocimientos sobre criaturas, habrías sido un buen magizoologista. 

—No me lo recuerdes, me vas a deprimir. 

Félix pasa detrás de ellos, tomando el balde de caramelos que Chiara les dejó y regresando a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Barnaby lo miró esperando otro tipo de reacción, ¿cómo es que se mantenía tan tranquilo después de lo que hicieron anoche? 

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Hubo algún problema con Félix? —Preguntó MC, pasándole un par de platos para que él preparara la mesa. 

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué te dijo sobre mí? 

—Nada, apenas hablamos cuando despertó. —Respondió ella, levantando una ceja ante su creciente ansiedad por las preguntas. —Es sólo que lo miraste como si... No sé, tal vez estoy imaginando cosas. 

—Probablemente; es decir, nos quedamos dormidos casi al mismo tiempo que tú y no hubo tiempo para decir nada... ¡Félix ven a desayunar! 

—¿Y sino qué? —Respondió Rosier desde la habitación. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Olvidas que estás castigado? —Cuestionó Barnaby, parpadeando por la sorpresa ante su rebeldía. —Te lo dejé muy en claro anoche. 

Félix asoma la cabeza desde el cuarto, mirándolo con confusión. 

—¿Anoche? No recuerdo que hayamos hablado. 

—Creí que dijiste que no tuvieron tiempo de charlar. —Replicó MC. 

—¿Podemos desayunar como personas normales? Es lo único que pido. —Suplicó Barnaby, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían. 

Por primera vez, MC y Félix parecieron unirse en una misión en común. Ambos accedieron a la petición de Barnaby, aunque no entendieran qué es lo que le afectaba tanto. Ella decidió que podrían discutir el tema más tarde, por ahora le cumpliría su deseo de última voluntad antes de iniciar una pelea inevitable. 

Rosier apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, lanzándole una mirada de odio al jilguero que se posó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando que demostrara su verdadera forma. No entendía por qué a Barnaby se le dificultaba despegar su mirada de él, ¿hizo algo malo? No puede recordarlo y no es su culpa, siempre le pasa lo mismo. Supone que la memoria regresará en cualquier momento, normalmente tarda un par de horas en armar el panorama completo de eventos pasados. 

—Olvidé que tengo un “obsequio” para ti, Félix. —Dijo MC, rebuscando entre una pila de archivos antes de sacar una varita. —La encontramos en el depósito de Azkaban, es de... 

—Evan, es su varita. —Completó Félix, tomando el objeto con urgencia e inspeccionándolo entre sus manos con apremio. —Creí que estaba perdida... Gracias, supongo.... Quiero decir, olvídalo. 

—Sólo un “gracias” está bien. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa complacida. 

—Como sea. 

—Somos una familia extraña. —Murmura Barnaby. —Un mortífago, una... No sé qué seas MC, lo lamento, y también tenemos a Félix... Quien tranquilamente podría ser la mascota, ¿por qué demonios estás comiendo así? 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta Félix sin despegar la vista de su plato; sus manos hacen trizas cualquier alimento, como si intentara buscar algo dentro de los huevos revueltos o entre el pan. 

—Quizás está buscando un premio. —Aventura MC con diversión. 

—Es por seguridad, nunca sabes si hay un pedazo de vidrio o una aguja. —Respondió Rosier, levantando sus hombros con desinterés. 

—¿Y por qué crees que haríamos algo así? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Tú no, pero ella sí. 

—No pensabas lo mismo cuando me dejaste consolarte en mis piernas. 

Es la primera vez que MC ve a Félix completamente avergonzado, el color rojo en su rostro le sienta bien. Él se levanta en silencio y regresa a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de Barnaby pidiéndole que la ignore y que intente comer algo. Ella se muerde la lengua, tal vez pudo ahorrarse el comentario, aunque realmente no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. 

—Eso fue innecesario. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que acercarse a mí, además: ¿a qué te referías con que está castigado? ¿Qué pasó anoche? 

—¿Por qué no vas a darte una relajante ducha mientras yo limpio la mesa? —Preguntó Barnaby, haciendo lo imposible para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. 

MC no se resiste a la propuesta, dando un par de saltos felices hacia el baño. Verdaderamente presiente que algo anda mal, ¿por qué él se empeña en guardar secretos? No logra comprender sus motivaciones, se suponía que serían sinceros. A menos, según acordaron, el secreto involucre a otra persona. 

En ese caso hay un par de asuntos que cobran sentidos, quizás ocurrió una especie de pelea entre Barnaby y Félix, ¿podía ser? No dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le ocultarían algo así? Son un equipo, pueden resolver cualquier problema juntos si se ofrecen apoyo. 

Le preocupa que la inestabilidad de Félix haya podido afectar de más a Barnaby, es complicado recuperar a tu mejor amigo y darte cuenta de que es una persona distinta a la que alguna vez conociste. Quiere hablar con ellos, establecer que esta es la vida y el destino que les tocó, asegurarles que todo estará bien si permanecen juntos. 

Esta vez no planea marcharse, no importa cómo se comporte Félix o si cruza los límites de la crueldad. Él siempre la ha apoyado, la acompañó en sus peores momentos, es lo mínimo que puede hacer para nivelar la balanza. 

Cierra la perilla de la ducha, elevando su pierna para salir de la tina blanca y aterrizando con gracia en los azulejos del suelo. Ya fue suficiente con pensar, llegó el momento de actuar. Envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado, el cabello húmedo cuelga con libertad y no se molesta en cubrirlo. 

—Tardaste una eternidad, te conviene que siga saliendo agua caliente. —Advierte Barnaby, tomando su lugar en el baño. 

MC sonríe, supone que la conversación puede esperar. Desde la puerta del baño, si uno cruza su mirada hacia el espejo del pasillo, tiene una vista perfecta de su propia habitación. Allí distingue que Félix parece estar esperándola, sentado parcialmente en el marco de la ventana, mirando el campo extenderse ante sus ojos. Es raro, pero no se niega ante la acción, le hace preguntarse qué es lo que está buscando en ella. 

—¿Félix? 

Él le devuelve la mirada ante su llamado, parece haber adoptado una actitud nueva: Seria, sin emociones aparentes. No se siente frío, sólo distante, es respetable. MC se acerca a él, se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta que sigue abierta y pone las manos en su regazo, esperando su respuesta. 

—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? —Pregunta Félix. 

—Porque te quiero, y porque sé que no te portas cruel a propósito. 

—Vi que tienes mi expediente, sabes todo lo que hice fuera y dentro de Azkaban así que no tienes razones para tratarme como un ser humano. —Contesta con recelo. 

—No soy un ángel precisamente, así que carezco de las facultades para juzgarte. 

—¿Entonces? 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en mí? ¿Tienes alguna otra doble intención? 

—Félix, por Merlín... La gente a veces es buena sólo porque sí. —Asegura MC con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y frotándose los brazos por la brisa que recorre su piel desnuda. —¿Está bien? Puedes confiar en mí, sólo tomate tu tiempo para analizarlo. 

Sin previo aviso, Félix la empuja contra la cama y ella agradece haber aterrizado en la superficie blanda. Está a punto de cuestionar el porqué de su brusquedad cuando ve que su cuerpo se cierne sobre el suyo y sus labios encuentran su camino en un beso húmedo y caliente. Quiere detenerlo, pero hace tiempo que había perdido la esencia de su sabor y le urge recuperarla, MC suelta un gemido suave entre el beso, colocando sus manos en su pecho para intentar hacer el esfuerzo de apartarlo. 

—Estás confundido, Félix. —Dice MC entre jadeos, sintiendo el calor arribar por cada zona de su cuerpo. —Deberías tomarte un tiempo antes de... 

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieras. 

Su lengua se enreda con la suya, el órgano muscular cortado a la mitad la llena de una manera desconocida, es salvaje y nuevo, le provoca suplicar por más. Félix quita la toalla del camino, desnudándose él también frente a sus ojos, ¿por qué ahora no le atemorizaba mostrar su cuerpo? MC puede ver todas sus cicatrices, las manchas, todo el fruto del esfuerzo de Talbott. 

No hay tiempo para pensar o para recordar el dolor, lo único que existe es la necesidad impetuosa por el otro. Sus dedos trazaron el costado de su rostro, la línea a lo largo de su mandíbula; deja besos en el mismo camino, mojados con pequeños mordiscos que llegan hasta el hueco de su cuello, habrá marcas allí más tarde. 

Su mano baja sin prisa hacia sus muslos, MC se avergüenza de sí misma al abrir las piernas con tanta urgencia, jadea al sentir la mano que la toma sin pudor. Hay un remolino de entusiasmo en su estómago, finalmente entregándose a quien siempre le ha pertenecido. Él frotó la yema de sus dedos sobre su clítoris, raspándola de la manera más deliciosa. MC se mordió el labio, pronto perdería la cabeza por su necesidad lujuriosa. 

—Supongo que no has perdido el tiempo mientras estuve fuera, ¿dejaste que Barnaby te atendiera? ¿Eso es lo que esconde tu amabilidad? —Preguntó Félix en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. 

—Sólo he podido pensar en ti. —Gimotea ella con dificultad. 

MC suelta un grito de placer cuando sus dedos finalmente exploran a través de sus pliegues, encontrándola cada vez más húmeda con cada jugueteo indebido. A ese ritmo teme que pronto inundará el cuarto con él tomando su tiempo para estimular su interior, dando un círculo lento por su clítoris sólo para provocarla y tenerla al borde de su orgasmo. 

Se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, los sonidos que salen de su boca son cada vez más fuertes. Félix inserta un dedo en su coño empapado, sólo para sacarlo y deslizar sus jugos sobre su palpitante joya. Nunca permanece demasiado tiempo, parece divertirse jugando con ella, continuando con su tortura lenta sobre su vagina mojada. 

¿Qué pensaría Barnaby si la viera ahora? Estaba a sólo centímetros, el baño estaba a unos pasos y podría salir en cualquier momento. Se encontraría con una MC sumisa y quebrada, siendo un desastre sudoroso por los toques del exconvicto. Nació para él, para quedar a la merced de todos sus deseos, no vale la pena negarlo. Sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba, acercándose al orgasmo que él pronto le volvió a arrebatar. 

—Déjame correrme, por favor... Félix, ha pasado tanto tiempo... 

—¿No crees que soy yo quién decide eso? 

Podía escuchar los sonidos de chapoteo que provocan sus dedos cuando los empuja con fuerza dentro de ella, curvando las falanges y acariciando el punto exacto que necesitaba. La deja sin aliento, estimulando con sorpresiva habilidad su punto g, esta vez le permite ser un desastre orgásmico. 

Ahora las manos de Félix se concentran en ahuecar sus senos, tomando un buen puñado y dedicando tiempo a masajearlos. Pellizca sus pezones para luego pasar sus pulgares sobre la protuberancia en un intento por disminuir el dolor, pero hoy no desea ser precisamente delicado con ella. Captura su pecho izquierdo con la boca mientras su mano pellizca el derecho, su lengua traza la forma del botón rosado que ha adquirido ciertas manchas rojas por la fuerza de la succión. 

La boca de Félix desciende por su estómago, acercándose peligrosamente a una zona que necesita su lengua partida a la mitad con urgencia, ¿es tan bueno como lo imagina? Sus labios rodean su clítoris, chupando, tirando de él. Instintivamente, ella estira sus manos para sostener su cabello, y lloriquea cuando siente que Félix se aleja. 

—Mantén tus manos quietas, nunca dije que podías tocarme. —Ordena con un tono de voz que MC no planea desobedecer. 

Ella concentra sus manos en sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones para evitar hacer algo mal. Sabe que ahora sus gemidos son gritos desesperados por la lengua bipartida que se desliza entre sus pliegues, ambas partes de aquel órgano musculoso sin hueso frotan su clítoris de arriba abajo, sosteniéndolo entre las mitades de la lengua. Dice su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, la sensación es exquisita y no va a contenerse al respecto. 

—Félix, quiero saborearte... Déjame hacerte sentir bien... —Teme que él se niegue, después de todo le prohibió tocarlo, pero parece hacer una excepción por esta vez. Se aleja de ella, su pene ancho se extiende frente a sus ojos con una gota de líquido preseminal emanando de la punta, es la invitación implícita que ella necesitaba. 

Rosier pone una mano en su cabeza, sujetando sus cabellos, no es un toque gentil y aun así ella se derrite por sentirlo. Tomando una respiración profunda, relaja su mandíbula y deja que empuje cada centímetro de su polla dentro de ella, hasta que la punta golpea la parte posterior de su boca, el frenillo se siente al ras contra su lengua. Con las náuseas que ligeramente provoca su polla, percibe un charco de saliva formándose en su boca, la lubricación sólo sirve para cubrir su eje y lo resbala más. 

Félix gruñe de placer, perdiéndose a sí mismo en la forma en que los músculos sedosos se contraen alrededor de su pene. La gruesa circunferencia en su boca la obliga a estirarse hasta sus límites, traga saliva con fuerza y la cabeza del hombre cae hacia atrás cuando siente que los músculos de la faringe se contraen alrededor de su polla, succionándolo un poco más. 

El mortífago empuja descuidadamente profundo: la punta de su polla golpea repetidamente la parte posterior de su garganta. Cada movimiento constante de sus caderas hace que su pene se introduzca en el hueco de las mejillas de la chica, de un momento a otro, los sonidos húmedos y descuidados de las náuseas llenan el aire silencioso que es interrumpido por el resonar de una regadera abierta. 

MC no puede evitar gemir a sabiendas de que él lo está disfrutando, puede verlo en su rostro, sentirlo en la vibración de su miembro. Cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la forma en la que Félix folla su garganta con movimientos profundos, su grueso perímetro la abre a límites indescriptibles, el gran eje se arrastra continuamente a través del hueco de su esófago. Cada embestida presiona contra su garganta ondulante y el impulso la lleva a mojarse tan terriblemente que siente su entrepierna pegajosa. A propósito, comienza a tragar y, luchando contra su polla de gran tamaño, su lengua comienza a deslizarse contra la parte inferior, recorriendo su eje en movimientos subrepticios. 

Félix se apartó de ella, tomó una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro y la penetró profundamente con un movimiento más que fluido. Él se estrelló contra ella, sus bolas golpeando contra su piel a un ritmo rápido. MC se arquea inevitablemente, sus senos rebotan con cada empuje y ya es tarde para pensar en Barnaby o en cualquier otra persona. 

Ella no escucha que la regadera se cerró hace tiempo. 

Entre tanto, Barnaby observa su reflejo en el espejo, sospechaba de los ruidos incluso debajo del agua, pero ahora son más que evidentes. Duda sobre qué hacer, ¿en serio están follando? ¿a literalmente un par de centímetros de distancia? Es molesto, en principal porque la noche anterior estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Félix. Así que no sabe si tomarlo como una especie de reemplazo, se supone que debería darle igual. 

Sólo que ahora su polla palpita con necesidad, dura como una roca, con curiosidad sobre lo que ocurre en diagonal al pasillo. Atarse la toalla a la cintura es un esfuerzo inútil, pero necesario; en completo silencio, abre la puerta, ahora sí que puede oír los gritos desesperados de MC en la habitación. ¿Por qué sólo escuchar cuando puede ver? El espejo en el pasillo le ofrece una vista amplia de lo que ocurre, la entrega carnal entre ambos seres. 

MC está con sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en el colchón mirando en dirección a la puerta abierta, así que el más mínimo movimiento que Barnaby haga puede revelar su presencia y arruinarlo todo. Félix se está burlando de ella, frotando la punta de su miembro entre sus pliegues empapados, sonriendo con cierto desdén ante la desesperación que muestra su compañera. Es inevitable que Barnaby se pregunte cómo es que logró dominarla de esa manera, porque parece que se romperá en cualquier momento si no recibe un pene pronto. 

—¡Félix! Deja de burlarte, por favor... Te necesito dentro... —Gimotea MC, es una voz y una expresión completamente sexual, traída desde lo más profundo del ardiente infierno. 

—¿También te mostrabas así de desesperada por él? 

Lo siguiente que Barnaby sabe es que Félix está presionando su polla contra su entrada. La presión aumenta y, poco a poco, parece que su enorme cabeza la abre. La boca de MC se agranda en un gesto de profunda impresión mientras él lucha por entrar, su absurda circunferencia logra que los músculos de su entrada protesten por el estiramiento. Barnaby estira su mano hacia su miembro, masajeándolo lentamente. 

—Muévete. —Ordena Félix. —Tú eres quien quiere esto, muéstrame qué tanto lo deseas. 

MC obedece de manera impresionante, chocando su trasero contra el miembro y moviendo sus caderas en un movimiento rápido. Parece que no es suficiente para Félix, quien toma un puñado de sus cabellos y se encarga de la situación, empujando con absoluta fuerza y sin ninguna necesidad de control. Ella es una buena chica, aceptando todo lo que tiene para darle; ¿por qué temerle a una mujer que está a su merced? Puede destruirla con sólo chasquear sus dedos y se encargará de que así sea. 

Ella suelta un tembloroso aliento antes de gemir de placer una vez más, sus estrechas paredes se aferran más a él y enfatizan el tamaño de su polla en su interior. En el momento en que su cabeza choca contra tu cuello uterino, se mueve hacia adelante por impulso. Sin embargo, el agarre de Félix en sus caderas toma dominancia y la sostiene hacia él. ¿De dónde saca tanto poder? Pone sus ojos en blanco conforme percibe cada vena dentro de ella, sonríe involuntariamente por la satisfacción, ¿es posible sentirse más llena? 

Félix la levanta de manera que ella esté sobre sus rodillas, MC estira su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el hombro del chico, él sigue empujando a la vez que masajea sus senos. Tiembla cuando siente la boca de Félix junto a su oreja, hablando en voz clara, quebrantando los límites existentes. 

—¿Por qué no le dices a Barnaby que se nos una? Sé que nos está escuchando. —Félix la suelta, devolviéndola a su posición en cuatro patas sobre la cama, empujando con más vigor. —Llámalo, dile que venga. 

—¡Barnaby! ¡Barnaby! —Gime MC, mordiéndose el labio. La idea es más que caliente, no piensa con claridad, sólo quiere cumplir las órdenes de su amante. —Ven aquí, los dos podemos sentirnos tan bien... 

Barnaby siente que su miembro se crispa cuando la oye gemir su nombre de esa manera; ¿en qué demonios está pensando? No puede simplemente caer ante ellos, presentarse y... ¿Qué espera que pase? Es peligroso, pero una perspectiva tan deliciosa. Es imposible sólo ignorar la situación, ya lleva rato tocándose con el espectáculo que ambos parecen brindarles, y Félix de algún modo notó su presencia que creyó esconder bien. 

Sigue su instinto, o el placer, o lo que sea que lo impulsa a entrar a la habitación. La toalla cayó hace tiempo, perdiéndose en alguna parte del pasillo, se presenta desnudo ante ellos con la cabeza goteante de su polla. No pide permiso, no traza un plan; MC está en cuatro patas, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, sacudiéndose violentamente por las embestidas de Félix. Lo más coherente, su pensamiento principal, es tirar de su cabello para que levante su mirada, ella reacciona instintivamente sacando su lengua como si tuviera hambre de él. A juzgar por sus ojos llorosos, ha tenido un orgasmo en el tiempo que tardó en entrar a la habitación, pero ahora está allí para nivelar el juego. 

Barnaby ve con asombro que ella logra sostenerse con una de sus manos, la otra se concentra directamente alrededor de su miembro en un movimiento envolvente. Félix baja la intensidad de las embestidas, probablemente como una ayuda silenciosa, pero nunca deja de empujar. Allí están los tres, no hay marcha atrás y el futuro de ese encuentro es más que incierto. 

MC ve que su polla tiene un tono rosáceo potente, la punta está adornada con líquido preseminal translúcido y lechoso, lo que hace que brille bajo la luz cálida que entra por la ventana (gracias a Merlín que están medio de la nada y nadie puede verlos). Perceptiblemente, el eje se contrae, pulsando mientras la sangre recorre su grueso perímetro. 

Con la mano moviéndose hacia su pene, la palma cubriendo su longitud; se queda absorta admirando lo caliente y duro que se siente bajo su toque. Con sus dedos envueltos alrededor de su eje, su circunferencia imposible solo se enfatiza más: sus dedos separados por una distancia que le provoca cierto temblor en su sensible coño al imaginarlo dentro. Lánguidamente, acaricia su longitud, desde la base hasta la punta. Cuando su pulgar roza los puntos agradables de su eje, sonríe ante la forma en que su polla palpita más fuerte. 

Llegando a la cabeza, la yema de su pulgar se desliza sobre la hendidura que supura y, sin pensarlo demasiado, cubre su pulgar con su excitación pegajosa. Manteniendo un ritmo relajado, su lengua caliente se asoma y lame el contorno. Una vez más, desliza el pulgar sobre la zona anterior y una cuerda de su líquido preseminal comienza a gotear de su hinchada cabeza. El semen espeso y viscoso se acumula pesadamente en su cabeza redonda, deslizándola con su fuerte excitación. Sintiendo la mirada hambrienta de Barnaby junto con los sonidos que emite, sabe también que Félix observa cada uno de sus movimientos cautelosos; arrastra una lamida alrededor de la punta, deleitándose con su esencia embriagadora, ligeramente salada. 

Repite la acción ante el necesitado gemido de Barnaby, ¿cómo es que puede concentrarse con dos hombres tan calientes rodeándola? Con los ojos fijos en su rostro, saca la lengua de nuevo y la arrastra por la hendidura de la punta. Su reciente acción provoca que su excitación bañe su lengua en lo más grueso de él, y la boca prácticamente termina salivando de hambre ante su sabor embriagador, tragando espesamente. Mientras tanto, su palma se desliza por su eje y, posteriormente, sus uñas rastrillan con calma ligeramente a lo largo. 

—Deja de jugar... —Masculla Barnaby entre dientes, claramente deseando enterrar su polla en lo profundo de su garganta. 

—Eso no está bien, MC. —Concuerda Félix a sus espaldas. —No te gustaría que alguien juegue contigo, ¿o sí? ¿eso es lo que quieres? 

Félix sale abruptamente de su interior, MC chilla ante el vacío y su cuerpo se desploma agitado sobre la cama; desde su posición, logra ver que Barnaby camina hacia su amigo, antes de que pueda darse cuenta, ambos toman cada uno una pierna y se arrodillan entre ellas. Siente sus ojos en su sexo, admirando los pliegues hinchados y húmedos de su coño, sus muslos brillan bajo una delgada capa de excitación. Se muerde el labio cuando atestigua que ambos hombres se inclinan sobre su sexo, devorándola al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Merlín! Es demasiado, Félix... Barnaby... 

No puede creer que haya permitido esto, ¿en qué momento perdió el control? Se suponía que Félix la odiaba, que quería verla muerta y ahora... Está buscando la lógica en sus acciones mientras él introduce dos dedos en su entrada palpitante, sacando los jugos que Barnaby usa para bañar sus dedos y deslizarlos sobre el agujero de su trasero a manera de lubricante. Deja escapar un mar de insultos ante la sobreestimulación en sus dos agujeros, si así son los castigos entonces considerará jugar con ellos más seguido. 

Ve que los dos hombres se detienen en su trabajo, de acuerdo, en realidad es Barnaby quien se toma un descanso y de una manera muy inesperada. Atrae a Félix a un beso necesitado, MC ve que sus lenguas se mezclan junto con el sabor único de su coño, compartiendo una vista que sólo sirve para aumentar su excitación. Es como ver a dos animales pelear por el dominio con sus bocas, y Félix lleva todas las de ganar. 

Sin dejar de besar a Barnaby, Félix traza dos de sus dedos en forma de V alrededor de su vibrante clítoris, tirando de arriba abajo y provocando que MC tire de su propio cabello ante el toque. Barnaby no se queda atrás, abriendo sus dedos como tijeras en el estrecho agujero de su trasero, preparándolo para algo más grande. La abundante excitación que sale de su entrada es perfecta como un lubricante natural. 

—Por favor, más, joder, necesito más... —Suplica MC, con sus lenguas presionadas en su clítoris, siente el hambre y la necesidad de sentir sus pollas abriéndola al mismo tiempo. 

—Zorra necesitada, ¿dos hombres entre tus piernas no son suficientes? —Murmura Félix. 

A pesar de sus palabras, lo siente sonreír contra su coño. Una vez más, comienza a lamer su entrada, su lengua dividida recorre sus pliegues antes de lamer su clítoris. Profundos maullidos de éxtasis se escapan de los labios de la chica mientras siente que el músculo aterciopelado recorre sus pliegues hinchados. Con cada ministración, su coño gotea: la humedad baja por su culo y resbala directo en su ano, donde los dedos de Barnaby todavía se mueven de adentro hacia afuera. 

En la nebulosa de su placer, se pierde en sus propias acciones y en los cuerpos de sus compañeros. De un momento a otro está sentada en el regazo de Barnaby, él pasa sus manos por sus caderas, dejando piel de gallina a su paso. La ayuda a levantarse antes de que él hunda su polla lentamente en su entrada, cada centímetro la estira; para cuando toca fondo, ella es un ser jadeante y los dedos de sus pies se curvan. 

Félix no tarda en ocupar el lugar disponible a sus espaldas, delineando el contorno de su polla en su agujero y empujando de a poco. MC gime ante la intromisión, puede sentirlos a los dos en todas partes, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Rosier gruñe en su oído y comienza a follarle el culo a un ritmo brutal que seguramente la hará sentir dolorida durante unos días, Barnaby lo sigue, entrando y saliendo, golpeando ese punto esponjoso una y otra vez. Es todo un lío de gruñidos, sudor y respiraciones calientes, no pasa mucho tiempo para sentir aquella tensión en la boca del estómago, entre los gruñidos animales de Félix y Barnaby, sus pollas estirándola deliciosamente, la mano implacable de Barnaby en su clítoris. MC se convierte en masilla moldeable cuando logra dejar escapar un gemido a través de los dedos que Félix empuja en su boca, indicando que está casi al final. 

—Estabas pidiendo esto desde el primer día. —Dice Barnaby entre jadeos. 

—¿Cuántas veces te tocaste mientras imaginabas esto? —Preguntó Félix con superioridad. 

Los ojos de MC se ponen en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando siente que comienzan a seguir un ritmo punitivo. Mientras Barnaby entra, Félix sale. Sus brazos y piernas se sienten como si fueran a ceder, lo que la haría caer de nuevo contra Barnaby. Su cuerpo está temblando, pero es casi imperceptible dado todo lo que la distrae. Siente a viva piel los toques suaves y la forma en que ambos la estaban follando. Todo lo que podía oír eran sus gemidos, los sonidos de piel golpeándose contra piel. 

—Me voy a correr, ya no aguanto... —Gimió MC, sintiendo el rebote de sus pechos con cada empuje y los dientes de Barnaby en sus pezones. —Me siento tan llena, estoy tan llena... 

Ambos atacan su interior, palpita el fuerte golpeteo de sus pollas, lo cual es tan estimulante que no puede contener ninguno de sus gemidos. Está dejando escapar sus suplicas indecorosas, jadeos y suspiros sucios con cada movimiento. Cómo entran y salen de ella con un ritmo tan sincronizado que la vuelve completamente loca. Era demasiado tarde como para tener pensamientos o palabras coherentes. Sus gemidos son más agudos conforme siente que Félix muerde su cuello y hombros mientras Barnaby chupa su pecho izquierdo y usa su mano derecha para pellizcar y rodar el otro pezón. Los dos metiendo sus pollas, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera partida por la mitad, a través del placer de su potente orgasmo puede escucharlos gruñir con hambre. 

—Siéntate en su cara, deja que él pueda saborear tu orgasmo. —Ordena Félix contra su oído. 

Barnaby no escucha su conversación, demasiado concentrado en su propio placer y en cómo sus ruidos llenan la habitación. Por lo que él se sorprende cuando ella salta de su pene y se arrastra sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa misteriosa que comparte con Félix, MC lo besa suavemente antes de sentarse en su rostro, una invitación que Barnaby no desaprovecha. Coloca un beso corto en su clítoris, lamiéndolo en círculos con la punta de su lengua, podía ver a MC masajeando sus senos y derritiéndose ante la estimulación, puede saborear los jugos de su venida y suelta un gemido vibrante ante el placer. 

Ahora entendía el plan que Félix y MC acordaron sin que se diera cuenta, pero no mostró resistencia cuando los dedos de Rosier delinearon su trasero y comenzaron a estimularlo, su mano libre se envuelve alrededor de su pene para masajearlo con ansias. Barnaby gimió de placer mientras su lengua se deslizaba hábilmente alrededor del clítoris de la chica, luego más abajo para succionar sus jugos cuando ella comenzaba a correrse. Metió la lengua lo más que pudo, moviéndola de manera que ella chillara y se retorciera encima de él. Sus brazos la sujetaron con más fuerza alrededor de los muslos y le gruñía para que se quedara quieta con su nariz presionada contra su clítoris sin dejar de meter el músculo gelatinoso, en un intento por distraerse cuando la punta del pene de Félix amenazaba con invadir su interior. 

—¡Barnaby! —Exclamó MC, quedándose con la boca abierta al sentir como la devoraba con urgencia. 

Lo que él intentaba hacer, era reprimir a toda costa su impulso de gritar el nombre de Félix. Aplicando presión contra la entrada de su trasero, Félix empuja lentamente su polla a través del apretado anillo de músculos, sólo luchando ligeramente contra el estrecho agujero. Estirado previamente por sus dedos, la gruesa polla de Rosier se desliza fácilmente dentro, adaptándose a los músculos suaves y maleables alrededor de su longitud. Con delicadeza, Félix continúa empujándose a través del chico y cuando su polla entra por completo, parte de la espalda de Barnaby se arqueó ante las embestidas, nunca se había permitido ser el de abajo y la sensación era más agradable de lo esperado. Barnaby sorbió tanto de la chica sobre su rostro como pudo, sus jugos cubrieron su cara. No podía tener suficiente de los dos y no la dejaba moverse, a pesar de que se volvió extremadamente sensible e intentó bajarse. 

Sólo se detuvo cuando sintió el orgasmo de Félix llenar su interior, lo que provocó que cuerdas blancas y espesas broten de su propio pene. Finalmente liberó a MC, quien cayó jadeante a su lado y con las mejillas rojas; Félix imita el gesto, dejando a Barnaby en el medio de los dos. 

—Creo que ambos necesitan una pequeña limpieza. —Dice MC con una sonrisa, cada una de sus manos toma un pene y su boca se turna en su tarea de quitar los restos de semen. 

Barnaby suelta un gemido, está demasiado sensible como para soportarlo y con Félix a su lado recibiendo una mamada es más difícil. Aprieta las sábanas debajo de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, presintiendo que sólo volverá a ponerse duro otra vez. 

—Carajo Félix, ven aquí…—Suplica Barnaby con las mejillas enrojecidas por la estimulación, ambos comparten un beso que sirve para acallar sus propios ruidos indecorosos; MC mueve sus manos con más insistencia, ¿no se suponía que fuera sólo una limpieza? ¿Por qué aceptó en primer lugar? La boca de la chica alrededor de su pene se encarga de tragar cada gota de su venida, Barnaby suspira de alivio ante su liberación. 

—Barnaby, ¿no quieres ayudarme? Creo que Félix necesita un poco de ayuda extra. 

“Di que no", se repite Barnaby, “Detén esto ahora”. 

Sin embargo, allí está. Su lengua toca la de MC mientras ambos bañan con su saliva el pene erecto de Rosier, Félix coloca sus manos en la cabeza de ambos, como si quisiera indicarles el buen trabajo que están haciendo. De reojo, Barnaby mira a la chica a su lado, ama demasiado a esa mujer. Es un torbellino de energía y locura, pero es suya, aunque todavía no lo sepa. Él envuelve sus labios alrededor de la punta, MC usa sus manos para masajear las bolas de Félix, en poco tiempo Barnaby traga cada gota que él dispara en su boca. 

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Barnaby con un hilo de voz. —No, esperen, jamás volveremos a hablar sobre esto, sólo fue otro de los deslices emocionales de Félix. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte, Barnaby? —Pregunta MC con una sonrisa burlona, pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior. —Si es que ya terminaste de tragar, claro. 

—Por Merlín, cállate. 

Barnaby se levanta de la cama cuando escucha el aleteo de una lechuza y su posterior picoteo, el ave negra parece llevar una carta; MC y Félix lo siguen después de vestirse. Rosier se sienta en uno de los sillones, tan tranquilo como si no hubiese participado de un trío hace apenas unos minutos; vuelve a abrazar su balde de golosinas, consumiéndolas con expresión calmada. 

—¿Qué dice la carta? —Pregunta MC. 

—Deberes de mortífagos, la información vuela y ya saben que logré sacar a Félix. —Informa Barnaby con un suspiro. —Quieren reunirse conmigo, probablemente para que les dé un par de consejos. 

—Se decepcionarán, todo el plan fue un desastre. 

—Mi plan era excelente, tú lo arruinaste. —Protestó Barnaby, claramente ofendido. 

—Te ayudé, gracias a mí salvamos a Félix. 

—No hablen de mí como si no estuviera. —Comentó Félix, saboreando una paleta con presunta inocencia. 

—Iré a hablar con ellos, sólo me tomará un par de minutos. —Responde Barnaby, encerrándose en el baño para prepararse. 

Luego de que Barnaby se marchara, MC notó que esa era la primera vez que quedaba a solas con Félix. No era gran cosa, sólo lo vigilaba como si fuera un niño, logra aprender mucho de él con algo tan simple como observarlo. Rosier se ha convertido en un libro abierto, pero escrito en un idioma desconocido, el contenido en sus páginas es un misterio ante sus ojos. 

Félix chasquea repetidamente sus dedos a pocos centímetros de su oreja, su expresión es imperturbable. Sigue consumiendo dulces en tanto lee un libro, MC recuerda lo que dijo Chiara sobre los excesos, pero no le parece tan grave a simple vista. Quiere preguntarle sobre por qué compartieron ese encuentro tan pasional, teme descubrir la respuesta o que ni siquiera exista, no lo averiguará quedándose en silencio. 

—Félix... 

Él levanta su vista del libro antes de regresar a su lectura, lo tomo como una especie de “sí, te escucho”. 

—¿No hay nada que quieras decir? —Preguntó MC. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

—No lo sé, el clima, la economía mundial, el trío... 

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? 

—Porque a ti te da igual, me gusta llevarte la contra. —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa, atenta a sus gestos. —No haces todo sin pensar, algo te lleva a actuar. 

—Sólo estaba probándote. 

—¿Y pasé la prueba? 

—Sigo sin confiar en ti, eres mala y si Barnaby no se deshace de ti entonces yo lo haré. 

—No me dan miedo tus amenazas, sólo estás perturbado, has sido manipulado durante mucho tiempo. 

—¡Deja de intentar justificarme! —Exclama Félix, haciendo a un lado todo lo que tiene encima. El libro y los caramelos se dispersan en el suelo, un desastre que podrán limpiar luego. —No me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí. 

—Sí te conozco. 

—¡No es verdad! 

—¡Sí te conozco, Félix! —Repite MC, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo y sin dejarse intimidar por la diferencia de altura. —¿Quieres convencerme de que eres malo? Eres una buena persona a quien le han pasado cosas malas, ninguno podía saber que esto ocurriría. 

—Yo terminé en ese lugar por tu culpa, me manipulaste y permitiste que me hicieran daño, que me humillaran... Tú... No me conoces, no sabes todo el daño que quiero hacerte ahora mismo y no entiendo por qué eres tan importante para Barnaby, pero ya no tengo nada que perder y si crees que... 

—No quieres lastimarme, sé que muy en el fondo sabes que todavía me amas. 

Félix parecía espantado por la perspectiva, su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia la mesa de té, tomando el abrecartas que Barnaby había utilizado anteriormente; MC logró evitar la puñalada, sosteniendo su muñeca, pero el filo seguía a centímetros de su rostro. No quería dejarse vencer, no ahora que desató una bestia que intenta convencerse sobre su odio interiorizado. 

MC termina en el suelo, intentando esquivar los ataques de Félix. Sabe que no están dirigidos hacia ella específicamente, sino que Rosier intenta acallar una diminuta voz en su interior, y esa es la única manera que encuentra de pelear consigo mismo. El filo del abrecartas corta su mejilla, Félix reacciona ante su quejido de dolor y la sangre que emana, deteniéndose al instante, pero sin alejar el objeto cortopunzante. 

—Hazlo, Félix. —Anima MC con su corazón acelerado. —¿Quieres matarme? Hazlo, sólo mírame a los ojos cuando lo hagas. 

—Cállate. 

—Rápido, ¿qué esperas? 

—¡Cállate! 

—¿Qué demonios? —Barnaby se queda en el umbral de la puerta, congelándose ante la vista que sus ojos atestiguan. 

Félix suelta el abrecartas, otra vez vuelve a mostrarse indefenso; y, tal vez, es así realmente. Corre afuera de la casa, por la puerta de atrás, caminando entre un agitado tumulto de pensamientos. Los recuerdos de Azkaban vuelven a seguirlo, sombras tenebrosas que carga sobre sus hombros, ¿por qué ella se convence en confundirlo? No lo entiende, ella es el mal. 

Se supone que ha aprendido la lección, ¿acaso todas las enseñanzas de Talbott fueron para nada? Sus pies descalzos aplastan el pastizal, sus pasos lo guían hacia un lago brillante, ¿cómo llegó allí? No está lejos de la casa, tampoco recuerda haber salido desde que llegó porque ha pasado horas y horas encerrado en la habitación. Barnaby y MC intentan seguirlo, acercándose cada vez más. 

—Soy un monstruo. —Murmura Félix cuando los siente su presencia a sus espaldas. —Mortífago, monstruo... No hay diferencia, nací para lastimar a todos. 

—No es verdad. —Dice Barnaby. —Sigues siendo tú, sólo que un poco roto. 

—Roto. —Repite Félix. 

—Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. —Comenta MC, acercándose para estar a su lado. 

Félix siente la brisa del exterior, que crea olas diminutas en la corriente del agua. Hace tiempo que olvidó que hay luz en el mundo, que las nubes blancas existen, que el cielo no es sólo una masa oscura llena de tormentas. Ahora que salió afuera se siente... El aire, el mundo, y así de pronto todo lo que conoce se jode, un castillo de naipes que se cae frente a sus ojos. La tristeza duele, la melancolía duele, la vida en sí misma duele. 

—Escuché cómo me llamaron: Escorpión... Tal vez tengan razón, soy un insecto que ha sido encerrado en una caja durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabe caminar. —Dice Félix, mirando la lejanía y apreciando el pasaje que parece irreal. —Pero los escorpiones no perdonan, no se rinden, no retroceden jamás, tienen la fortaleza de la que yo carezco, y aun así... No rechazo la idea, me siento parte de la alegoría; ellos nunca prueban su aguijón, principalmente porque nunca podría atravesar una coraza tan dura, y aunque pudiera, son inmunes. Es la ventaja de nacer con el veneno dentro. 

Félix se sienta en el pastizal, Barnaby y MC lo acompañan. 

—Dicen que hay un momento en la vida en donde te das cuenta que todo lo bueno que podía darte la vida, ya se te ha dado, así que ya no tienes nada. —Félix toma aire, sus ojos arden por el esfuerzo de evitar las lágrimas. —He estado al borde la muerte muchas veces, la rechacé como un idiota cuando pude librarme de todo esto... 

—Félix... —Barnaby pone una mano sobre su hombro, intentando llamar su atención; Félix negó con la cabeza, esta vez decidió concentrarse en MC. 

—MC, lo poco bueno que me quede en la vida seguramente te lo deberé a ti. 

Ella quiso responderle, decir algo que valiera la pena, pero no logró comprender sus palabras. Sabía que ese era un momento clave en su relación, que estaban compartiendo algo genuino, y sólo se quedó allí sin decir nada. Tal vez no valía la pena intentarlo, supuso que Félix ya dijo todo lo que se debía decir. 

Las pesadillas nunca se irían, Félix jamás volvería a ser el mismo, todos cambiaron para siempre. Es un asunto del que pueden encargarse más tarde, paso a paso. 

—¿Badeea? ¿Cariño? 

Talbott se quita el abrigo, hoy fue un día especialmente agotador dado las cinco redadas. Hay demasiados mortífagos para capturar, son una plaga insistente. Intenta borrar ese pensamiento ahora que está en casa; encuentra a su mujer en el comedor, inclinada sobre una alfombra, murmurando una oración. Permanece en silencio mientras la observa rezar, no le gusta interrumpir y sabe bien que sus ritos son importantes. 

Ella levanta la cabeza después de unos instantes, sonriéndole con cariño. 

—Estás en casa. —Dice Badeea, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día? 

—Agotador como siempre. 

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte, aunque mis padres me lo nieguen soy lo suficientemente capaz de pelear en esta guerra. 

—Badeea, tus padres me matarían si supieran que no te mantengo a salvo, literalmente es mi único deber como esposo y lo he estado cumpliendo bastante bien los últimos cuatro años. —Comenta Talbott con una sonrisa, estirando sus manos para acomodar el hiyab de la chica. —Hablando de deberes, ¿en dónde está Theodosia? 

—Durmiendo. —Responde Badeea con cierta tristeza. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Es que... Trabajas demasiado, expones tu vida, y ciertamente tus deberes son más interesantes que mis pinturas o todo lo que hago en esta casa como esposa y madre. —Badeea juguetea con sus manos, evitando su mirada. —¿Qué pasa si allá afuera encuentras una chica más interesante que yo? Podría suceder. 

—Eres imposible, Badeea. —Talbott delinea con sus dedos la línea de su mentón antes de depositar un beso rápido sobre el puente de su nariz. —Nunca te traicionaría, además sólo soy un peón común en esta guerra y no tengo ningún puesto importante, ¿por qué mejor no acompañamos a nuestra hija en su siesta? 

Talbott sonrió, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones? Carajo, realmente me llevó un tiempo organizar este trío. ¡Pero lo disfruté como nunca! ¡Fue una locura! Amé escribir cada palabra, ¡lo lamento! me entusiasmé y había ciertas escenas que eran obligatorias en mi fantasía.  
> Gracias por leer! Les dejé un poco de trama al final, uno de mis secretos mejor guardados hahaha Pero aún queda más por descubrir! Recuerden que Talbott no es el único personaje con secretos ;)  
> (Sí les quedó la duda, sí, Talbott ha engañado a Badeea con MC)


	21. Los pilares del desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix planea, Charlie investiga y Murphy... ¿Murphy se esconde?  
> Esos son los pilares del desastre, debieron pensar mejor en lo que se están metiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresamos con la trama! Y, por supuesto, tengo un anuncio después de mi pequeña semana de inactividad: ¡Se está desarrollando el final! Así es, esta maravillosa historia está llegando a su fin :( Probablemente termine cerca del capítulo 24 o 25, eso dependiendo de si logro consolidar todos mis planes.  
> Gracias por leer, comentar y por los kudos! <3 Siempre estaré agradecida por el apoyo que recibió este proyecto

Una copa de vidrio cae de entre las manos de Félix a la vez que hace una mueca de dolor, el collar alrededor de su cuello se ajustó y la presión lo tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que Talbott lo hizo a propósito, esperando el momento justo de distracción para humillarlo. 

—No puede ser, ¿en serio eres tan inútil? —Se carcajeó Talbott. —Cuando te dije que quería un buen sirviente para la cena de hoy, lo decía en serio. 

Félix no respondió, involuntariamente su mano subió al collar que Talbott controlaba en un intento por recibir un poco más de aire. Todavía lograba respirar, pero se le dificultaría responderle si lo seguía oprimiendo, se concentró en respirar con calma y prestar atención a las órdenes. 

—Recoge los cristales y cuidado con lo que haces con ellos, porque si intentas suicidarte otra vez voy a encargarme de que te los tragues y los vomites. —Amenazó Talbott, sentándose en la silla y observando el trabajo de Félix. 

Sus ojos delinearon la figura de Rosier inclinándose sobre la copa rota, tomando cada pedazo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro y deshaciéndose del vidrio. Cuando acabó, volvió a ponerse de pie, acomodando los cubiertos y demás copas en los lugares restantes de la mesa. 

—¿Cuántas vidas arruinaste, Rosier? —Preguntó Talbott, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sonriendo con curiosidad. —¿Cuántos magos sufrieron un destino terrible porque te involucraste en sus vidas? Porque... Parece que realmente intentaste superar a Evan, o a cualquiera de tu familia, Barnaby Lee es un insecto comparado contigo. 

Félix se tragó sus palabras, por mucho que no le gustase escucharlo hablar de una de las pocas personas que aún le importan... Debía guardar silencio, por su propio bien. Sólo que quedarse callado no era la respuesta que Talbott esperaba; movió su varita, atrayendo al prisionero y tirando de él hasta que estuvo parado a su lado. 

—Hombros hacia atrás, manos al frente del cuerpo en reposo, al menos intenta fingir que tienes algo de clase y cultura. —Ordenó Talbott; tomó una botella de vino cercana y sirvió el líquido rojizo en su copa. —Con esa postura los demás creerán que te estoy maltratando y no es así, ¿verdad? Sólo te trato como lo mereces... Lo que me lleva a mi anterior pregunta: ¿Cuántas vidas arruinaste, Rosier? 

—No lo sé. —Respondió Félix en un murmullo, no encontraba una respuesta acertada a su cuestionamiento. 

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Talbott, bajando la intensidad del collar para escucharlo hablar con propiedad. 

—No lo sé. —Repitió en un tono de voz más alto. 

—Claro que no lo sabes, nunca te importó la vida de nadie a excepción de la tuya. —Talbott puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose la copa a los labios con aire desinteresado. —Ahora arrodíllate, tienes que practicar tus habilidades de limpieza en caso de que ocurra un accidente. 

Una vez que Félix obedeció, Talbott tomó la botella de vino que había abierto y volcó su contenido sobre la cabeza del prisionero. Suspiró con cierta gracia, admirando como el tono carmesí del alcohol se mezclaban con la blancura de su piel. Cuando acabó, arrojó la botella a un lado, rompiéndola en pedazos irrecuperables y sonriendo ante el desastre. 

—Mierda, olvidé brindar por nosotros. —Dijo Talbott con una sonrisa. —Ahora, ¿cómo quieres limpiar esto? Puede ser como sirviente o como mascota, la elección es tuya. 

La puerta se abre, Jae titubea sobre si quedarse o no cuando ve la escena frente a él. Talbott parece tomar esa decisión, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. 

—Imagino que nos interrumpiste para traer buenas noticias, Jae. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—¿No te enteraste? Hay una cena con los miembros más importantes de nuestra brigada, discutiremos sobre fondos monetarios, puestos del Ministerio, tácticas de guerra... Lo normal, como podrás ver. 

—Hablo de él, ¿qué estás haciendo con Félix? —Preguntó Jae. 

—Nos ayudará en la cena. 

—Tenemos elfos domésticos que ya se ocupan de esas tareas. 

—¿Escuchaste, Félix? Jae no te quiere mancillando nuestra reunión con tu presencia. —Comentó Talbott, mirando al hombre que seguía de rodillas. —Tal vez cree que tienes otra utilidad, o simplemente quiere devolverte a Azkaban. 

—No quiero volver a Azkaban. —Murmuró Félix, agachando la cabeza. 

—Pero eso no lo decides tú. —Respondió Talbott con dureza. —¡Mírate! Todo este tiempo y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de limpiar el desastre que te ordené, usa tu maldita lengua para algo bueno y sácale brillo al piso. 

—¡No, Félix! —Exclamó Jae, al ver que el sirviente de Talbott estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre la superficie sucia; Félix lo miró como si quisiera pedirle que dejara de hablar y meterlos en más problemas. —También soy tu dueño, si te digo que no vas a limpiar entonces me tienes que obedecer. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo compartimos su tutela? —Cuestionó Talbott. 

—Él es mío tanto como es tuyo, en la cena de hoy se quedará conmigo como mi... Como mi reposapiés. —Esas últimas palabras salen con dificultad, pero Talbott está demasiado impresionado por su inesperado valor como para notarlo. —Ven aquí, muéstrame si sabes hacer eso. 

En uno de los sofás de Shell Cottage, Félix miró al vacío mientras el recuerdo seguía reproduciéndose en su cabeza, todavía podía sentir los pies de Jae apoyándose en su espalda. Pero ya no estaba con ellos, sino en un lugar lejano muy distinto y supuestamente seguro. Chasquea sus dedos tres veces junto a su oreja, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en el sonido. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo en esa posición, con las piernas levantadas sobre el tapiz del asiento, abrazándolas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde su rescate? ¿Dos meses? Sí, recuerda levemente a MC marcando las fechas en un calendario. También recuerda una discusión que ella tuvo con Barnaby, cuando creían que él no los estaba escuchando. 

—Apenas pasó un maldito mes, Félix no está listo para volver a sus deberes de mortífago y es una exposición innecesaria. —Farfulló MC, intentando hablar en voz baja. 

—¿Crees que yo quiero esto? Voldemort necesita a sus seguidores más fieles, Félix sigue siendo una influencia poderosa y esperan que cumpla con su papel. 

—¡Diles que no! Ni tú ni él seguirán formando parte de esta guerra absurda, ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente por meternos en donde no nos necesitan. 

—No tenemos otra opción. —Dijo Barnaby, ninguno de ellos sintió la mirada escondida de Félix desde la habitación. —Intentaré resolverlo, ¿de acuerdo? Trataré de retrasar su regreso todo lo que pueda, pero a mí también me necesitan. 

Félix suspiró, parece que hoy es un día donde su memoria está muy activa. 

—Querido, tienes que venir a comer. —Dijo Molly Weasley con voz dulce, tocando su hombro con cariño para llamar su atención. —¿Está todo en orden? 

—Sí, yo... No tengo hambre, pero gracias. 

Molly hizo una mueca de tristeza, lo que provocó que Félix se sintiera culpable por rechazar su invitación y terminase accediendo. Los Weasley eran peculiares, esa mujer sobresalía de entre todos los demás con su excesiva amabilidad y carisma, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por un mortífago? Seguro lo despreciaría si supiera que en realidad no vale nada, que es un insignificante ser humano. 

Encuentra a los demás alrededor de la mesa, Charlie y Jacob están discutiendo con MC que trata de calmarlos. 

—¡Porque no confío en tu novia, maldita sea! —Exclamó Charlie, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de su contrincante. 

—Jae fue el traidor, tu absurda teoría no tiene sentido. 

—¡Sí lo tiene! Tú no sabes lo que vi, ellos dos están confabulados. 

—¿Podemos sentarnos a comer? —Suplicó MC. 

—Si están tan confabulados como dices, ¿por qué no tenemos a Penny encima de nosotros intentando averiguar lo que está pasando? —Cuestionó Jacob. 

—Estás tan ciego que me da vergüenza ajena. —Contestó Charlie, sentándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. —Te traeré pruebas, yo siempre averiguo lo que sea, ya lo verás. 

—¿Incluso la debilidad de Talbott Winger? —La pregunta de Félix sale en un murmullo, pero llama la atención de todos en la habitación. Ciertamente no esperaba que le prestasen tanta atención, se removió incómodo en el asiento y jugueteó con la comida en su plato. —No dije nada. 

—En realidad nunca lo había pensado. —Comenta Charlie sorprendido. 

Chiara levanta su mano levemente, un gesto para cortar cualquier conversación y acallar a todo el mundo. Su mirada tranquila está clavada en Félix, inspeccionándolo con curiosidad. 

—¿Sientes deseos de venganza, Félix? 

—En serio, yo... No dije nada. —Respondió Rosier, agachando la cabeza y pasándose una mano detrás del cuello con ansiedad. 

—¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó Arthur Weasley, quitándose su sombrero. —Y veo que la comida sigue intacta, este día ha sido agotador, ¿alguno ha visto mi reposapiés? Creo que no me estoy recuperando de mi último calambre. 

Félix carraspeó disimuladamente, sentía un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente listo para interactuar con otras personas, su mente divagaba por mucho que se esforzara en controlarla. Al menos los demás se concentraron en la fanfarria del señor Weasley, con los ojos lejos de su persona podría tomarse un tiempo para respirar y... 

Una copa cae al suelo. 

“¿Cómo quieres limpiar esto? Puede ser como sirviente o como mascota, la elección es tuya”. 

“¿Cuándo lo vas a entender, Rosier? No vales nada, eres nadie ahora mismo y el resto de tu vida seguirás siendo basura insignificante”. 

—Carajo, lo lamento. —Dice Barnaby. —Lo recogeré ahora mismo, ¿alguno recuerda el hechizo para estos casos? ¿Debería usar “reparo” o “fregotego”? 

Félix se puso de pie, caminando hacia el accidente, el ruido fue suficiente para quebrar una parte en su interior. Se inclinó sobre los cristales para recogerlos, ya no estaba siguiendo su propia voluntad sino la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que algo malo ocurriría si no cumplía con su deber de sirviente. 

—No te preocupes, yo la tiré. —Dijo Barnaby, intentando apartar la mano de su amigo. 

—Yo lo arreglo, ve a sentarte. 

—Félix, de verdad puedo encargarme de una copa rota. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

—¿Puedes dejarme hacer esto? —Espetó Félix con mala actitud, apartando las manos de Barnaby con brusquedad y cortándose con uno de los vidrios rotos en el proceso. —Mierda... 

—Te ayudaré a cerrar la herida... 

—¿O qué? ¿Me quedará una cicatriz? Por si no lo has notado: ¡estoy lleno de cicatrices! ¿Qué importa si agrego otra a la colección? —Exclamó Félix con creciente ira, alejándose del grupo y saliendo al exterior. 

No se alejó mucho de la casa, sólo lo suficiente para estar tranquilo con sus pensamientos incontrolables. Desde aquella colina, tenía una vista perfecta de la unión del mar con el horizonte; la brisa de la playa sacudió su cabello, siempre olvidaba lo que se sentía el mundo exterior y probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a la luz del sol. No cuando ha vivido tanto tiempo en penumbras. 

Chiara se acerca con dos platos y un pequeño bolso que cuelga al costado de su cuerpo. 

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre. —Dice ella, tendiéndole el plato con alimentos y sentándose a su lado. —Además, nadie quiere que te desangres lentamente a través de ese diminuto corte, ¿me das tu mano? 

Félix dudó, pero extendió su mano hacia ella. Chiara sacó un par de elementos de su bolso, lo necesario para desinfectar la herida y cubrirla con un vendaje ligero. Eso también le pareció extraño a Rosier, sumado a las particularidades de los Weasley, todos se comportaban con amabilidad. Había muchas cosas raras en Shell Cottage, la más rara de todas era que todos parecían apreciarlo sin importar que fuera un mortífago. Volvió a chasquear sus dedos, son demasiados pensamientos. 

—¿Cuál es el truco? —Preguntó Chiara. —Con los chasquidos. 

—Me conectan con la realidad, sé que si suenan entonces no estoy alucinando. 

—Te he observado, Félix. —Dice Chiara, llevándose una cuchara de puré a la boca. —Me pareces curioso. 

—¿Qué te parece curioso? ¿Mis tics nerviosos, mis ataques de pánico, mi llanto imprevisto? Tal vez sean las cicatrices, como la que tengo alrededor de mi cuello. 

—No, nada de eso. —Responda Chiara con una risa suave. —Encuentro curioso que creas que debes pelear contra tus problemas tú solo. 

—Nadie va a salvarte en esta vida, nadie, estamos solos, así que aprendes a cazar por ti mismo o te conviertes en la comida de los demás. —Félix hizo una mueca, cada día reprimir sus contestaciones se convierte en una tarea más ardua. —Sólo di que miras mis cicatrices, tenía un discurso preparado. 

—Veo que conservas tu sentido del humor, es una buena señal. 

—Si no lo tuviera sería un psicópata. —Dijo Félix con un suspiro. —¿Cuáles son los síntomas de un psicópata? ¿Narcisismo? ¿Conducta antisocial? ¿Falta de remordimiento? Lamento informarte que soy un psicópata de manual. 

—Esa costumbre que tiene la gente de diagnosticarse sin consultar con un profesional, lo veo muy seguido en el trabajo... Pero supongo que tú quieres convencerte de eso, usar tu excusa de conducta errática y psicópata para crear un personaje capaz de enfrentarse a Talbott. 

—No voy a enfrentarme a él, no me interesa. 

—Escuché que dijiste algo muy diferente cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa. —Chiara toma su mano, dándole un suave apretón. —Mi deber siempre será velar por la seguridad de mis pacientes, espero que sientas la confianza de hablarme si experimentas alguna inquietud sobre lo que realmente quieres hacer con Talbott. 

Chiara se pone de pie, cargando su plato vacío y marchando de regreso a la casa. 

—¿Cuándo me devolverán mi permiso para fumar? —Preguntó Félix, viéndola alejarse. 

—¡Cuando dejes de apagar los cigarrillos en tu cuerpo! 

Bien, eso nunca pasará. 

Félix miró su comida y tragó saliva; con un suspiro fortalecedor tomó el tenedor, clavándolo en un pedazo de carne, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con miedo antes de llevárselo a la boca. Esa era la primera vez que no revisaba los alimentos en búsqueda de vidrio o agujas, era un salto al vacío, pero parece que caía con paracaídas. 

MC observó a Félix desde la ventana, sonrió con cariño y llamó a Barnaby para que admirara la vista con ella. 

—No puede ser, ¡está comiendo! —Exclamó Barnaby con entusiasmo. —Uno de nosotros tiene que llorar, si tú no lo haces entonces lo haré yo. 

—Adelante, no te juzgaré. 

—¿Qué estamos mirando? —Preguntó Jacob, acercándose a ellos y abrazando a su hermana por detrás. —¿Están acosando a Félix? Denle un poco de privacidad. 

—Nunca lo vi comer sin revisar su comida antes. —Comenta MC con orgullo. —Deberíamos tomarle una fotografía. 

—Carajo, sí. —Afirmó Barnaby con entusiasmo. 

—Están un poco mal de la cabeza. —Dijo Jacob, rodando los ojos. —MC, ¿puedo hablar contigo? En privado. 

—Supongo que ese es mi pie para retirarme. —Suspira Barnaby, brindándoles un ambiente a solas. 

MC se sienta en la mesada de la cocina, balanceando sus piernas con curiosidad ante la propuesta de su hermano, A juzgar por los gestos de Jacob, sabe hacia dónde irá dirigida la conversación y teme darle una respuesta que le disguste. 

—Es sobre Penny. —Adivinó MC. 

—Tú no crees todo lo que dice Charlie, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, carece de fundamentos y pruebas lógicas. 

—Le confiaría mi vida a Charlie, si él dice que tiene sospechas... 

—¡Por favor! Eres mi querida hermana, deberías de estar de mi lado después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. —Protestó Jacob con un gesto infantil. —Usa tu amor de hermana menor a mi favor. 

—No intentes competir contra Charlie, perderás. —Advirtió MC. 

—Creo en la inocencia de Penny, ¿No confías en mí? 

MC se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, Jacob se mordió el labio con incomodidad. 

—Sí, creo que fue una mala elección de palabras. —Comentó su hermano con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada. —¿Sirve de algo si me disculpo por haber mentido sobre perder la memoria y todo eso? 

—Depende, ¿tienes algún otro secreto que deba saber? 

Jacob aprieta los labios, Egipto viene a su mente. 

—No, siempre he sido sincero contigo. —Respondió Jacob, claramente mintiendo. 

MC creyó su mentira, ¿qué podía sospechar? 

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. —Contesto MC, extendiendo sus brazos para que su hermano se metiera entre sus piernas y le diera un abrazo rápido. —Hablaré con Charlie sobre tu novia, quizás pueda convencerlo de bajar su nivel de paranoia irracional. 

—Al menos arreglamos todo entre nosotros. 

—Qué bello es el amor de hermanos. —Canturreó Charlie falsamente, echándole una mirada misteriosa a Jacob y rebuscando en su bolsillo. Barnaby llegó detrás de él, lo que ciertamente era una novedad dado que parecía evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el pelirrojo. —Pero tenemos un problema. 

Charlie deposita un cartel de “Se busca” en la mesa, Jacob y MC se acercan con curiosidad para ver al hombre de la fotografía. El sujeto en cuestión, un rubio de ojos grises, cargaba una expresión seria y desinteresada, MC no recuerda haberlo visto así antes. Porque sí, reconoce al hombre de la foto, el hombre al que acusan de mortífago y asesino, aunque sabe que es una mentira cruel. 

Sus manos delinean el nombre escrito en letras grandes y oscuras, como si quisiera asegurarse de que es real. 

“Se busca: 

Murphy McNully. 

Mortífago, sangre pura.” 

—¡Pura mierda! —Exclamó MC, arrugando el papel entre sus manos con furia. —Murphy no es un mortífago, Barnaby puede confirmarlo. 

—Por supuesto que no lo es. —Concordó Charlie con obviedad. —Pero esto es una señal, parece que hizo enojar a la persona equivocada. 

—¿Talbott? 

—Seguramente. —Dijo Jacob, haciendo una mueca. —Debió ser grave si ahora lo hace ver como un mortífago, sólo que esto es confuso: ¿por qué los carteles? Si quería sacarle información, sólo debía llevárselo igual que Félix. 

—A menos que no pudiera. —Murmuró MC, una luz se encendía en su cabeza. —Murphy es un mago poderoso, increíblemente hábil en la magia sin varita, tal vez... Quizás Talbott quería reclutarlo, pero Murphy se negó. 

—Talbott no es precisamente quien acepta un “no” de respuesta. —Comentó Charlie. —Debe estar escondiéndose, pero es complicado saber cuánto tiempo le queda antes de que lo encuentren. 

—Si lo encontramos, podríamos decirle que se quede con nosotros. —Propuso Barnaby, levantando sus hombros. 

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es tu amigo. 

MC suelta un chillido de alegría y salta a sus brazos, Barnaby se sorprende por el gesto repentino y casi disfruta de su calidez... Hasta que nota las miradas incómodas de Jacob y Charlie, intentando mirar en otra dirección más agradable a sus ojos. Eso no es todo, Félix llega de repente, quien parece un poco conmocionado por verlos abrazarse. Al final, Barnaby no sabe si aceptar su cariño fue una buena idea. 

—Charlie, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Pregunta Félix, dejando al grupo en completo asombro. 

Charlie parpadea con incredulidad, mirando a los demás miembros del grupo antes de dar un par de pasos cautelosos hacia el hombre. Ambos salieron al exterior, alejándose de la casa y de posibles orejas curiosas; el chico pecoso se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlo, analizando cada parte de él, Rosier acostumbró a usar ropa excesivamente grande para esconderse y le daba un aspecto más juvenil. 

—Creo que estamos a una distancia segura, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunta Charlie; mira un segundo hacia atrás, como si sintiera los ojos de Barnaby en su espalda, pero allí no hay nadie y sólo está dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. 

—Lo que dije en la mesa... ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Encontrar la debilidad de Talbott Winger? Escucha, Félix... —Charlie se acomoda el cabello que ha dejado sin cortar, su coleta anaranjada está levemente más larga de lo normal. —Si una persona cualquiera me propusiera lo que tú quieres, le diría que está loca y que es una idiota. 

—¿Pero? 

—Tal vez estés un poco loco, pero sé que no eres un idiota. —Afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, clavando sus talones en la arena de la playa. —Cuenta conmigo, soy bueno actuando cuando nadie me ve. 

—Gracias. —Félix le ofrece una sonrisa rápida, un intento de mueca alegre que apenas logra mantener más de un segundo; con la cabeza gacha, emprende su camino de regreso a Shell Cottage, pero es interrumpido por la voz del Weasley joven. 

—¿MC es tu novia? 

—¿Qué? 

—Tu mirada, cuando Barnaby y MC se abrazaron. —Explicó Charlie. —¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¿O sólo quieres asesinarla? Escuché tus sesiones con Chiara, por accidente. 

—No es de tu incumbencia, tampoco deberías escuchar conversaciones privadas. 

—Dije que fue un accidente, y sí es de mi incumbencia porque MC me importa. —Replicó Charlie con orgullo, levantando su mentón. —Sólo responde mi pregunta, para saciar mi inocente curiosidad. 

—Nunca tendría una relación con ella, es un maldito monstruo. 

—Cuidado con cómo te refieres a ella o consideraré abandonar mi pequeño favor; te enviaré un patronus cuando recolecte la información. 

—Dudo poder responderte de la misma manera, ¿no puedes simplemente enviarme una lechuza? 

—No con esta seguridad, ¿por qué no le pides a Barnaby o MC que lo hagan por ti? 

—Porque no quiero que sepan nada de esto. —Respondió Félix, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con culpa. —Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. 

—Tendrás que practicar tu patronus, puedo ayudarte. 

—Lo resolveré luego. 

Félix apoyó sus brazos en la mesa de la cocina, inclinó su espalda hacia adelante y ladeó su cabeza para observar a MC. A pesar de las quejas de la señora Weasley, ella no tuvo problema en encargarse de la limpieza, con Barnaby a su lado (por supuesto). Desde su lugar seguro, Félix inspeccionó cada movimiento intentando encontrar su lado malvado. Desde su cabello agitándose por sus vueltas constantes, hasta la risa resonante y clara, todo eso dedicado a Barnaby. 

Barnaby era un idiota por caer ante sus hechizos de bruja oscura, ¿cómo podía ser tan ciego? Ella los manipula con su energía positiva, sus chistes tontos y ese adorable vestido azul que preparó para los días calurosos en Shell Cottage. Félix recuerda que a ella le encanta ese color, ¿por qué lo recuerda? También debería traer a su memoria que las torturas fueron su culpa; chasquea sus dedos tres veces, otra vez volverá a caer en el vacío. 

—¿Félix? Te estoy hablando. 

Carajo, se concentró demasiado en sus pensamientos. Félix endereza su espalda, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación. 

—Queríamos saber si te parece bien recibir gente en nuestro lugar secreto, el cumpleaños de Charlie será pronto. —Repite MC, agitando su varita para guardar los platos. 

—Me da igual. 

—¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó Barnaby, acercándose para agitar su cabello. 

—Es un “me da igual”. —Farfulla Félix, tratando de alejar sus manos con poco éxito. —Lamento haber sido rudo contigo. 

—Ya nos acostumbramos. —Responde Barnaby con cariño. —¿Cómo van tus charlas con Chiara? 

—Lo mismo de siempre. —No tiene ánimos de tener una charla sobre los momentos privados que comparte con Lobosca, tiene una extraña sensación creciéndole en el pecho cuando ve a Barnaby y MC juntos. 

Conoce a Barnaby tan bien como se conoce a sí mismo, él es encantador y atrayente para cualquier mujer, sigue siendo más estable mentalmente en comparación. Barnaby puede ganar miles de batallas, inclusive la que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos. Puede verlo en su mirada, la forma en la que él mira a MC y aprovecha la confianza que han desarrollado para abrazarla cuando ella menos lo espera. 

En otra oportunidad, en otra realidad, tal vez en otra vida, sus puestos en esta historia podrían haber sido diferentes. Ese día, Félix podría haber sido quien saliera de casa para comprar zanahorias, ¿en dónde estaría Barnaby ahora? Siendo el hombre perturbado al que todos miran con lástima y tratan con delicadeza. 

Si Félix dijera que la ama, él se resignaría en silencio y se haría a un lado. Así sería suya, Barnaby diría que todo está bien, pero mentiría. Claro que eso es una tontería, una fantasía absurda que a veces ataca por las noches. Odia a MC, todavía tiene que demostrarles a todos quien es el verdadero monstruo. 

“Tú eres el monstruo, Rosier”. 

No, Talbott es el monstruo. 

“Tú eres el monstruo, Rosier”. 

No, MC es el monstruo. 

“Tú eres...” 

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate de una vez! —Los gritos salen sin que pueda suprimirlos, no hay suficientes chasquidos en el mundo para anclarlo a la realidad. 

Siente sus miradas. 

Se levanta sin levantar la cabeza, buscando el baño más cercano para encerrarse, ¿cómo es que siquiera pensó que podría enfrentarse a Talbott Winger? Las imágenes lo golpeaban sin piedad, la degradación, la violencia, la humillación... Es una estupidez creer que alguna vez será suficiente para alguien, él sigue siendo un... ¿Qué es en realidad? 

La puerta se abre, Félix sabe quién entra por el perfume floral que irradia, es tan dulce como el caramelo. No es el olor de un monstruo, pero las criaturas son engañosas. Esconde su rostro entre sus manos, lo último que desea es que ella vea sus lágrimas. Aunque le sorprende que MC no diga nada, sólo se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente a él, y el diminuto espacio hace que su cercanía se una esencia palpable. 

—Cuando ocurrió el accidente en la torre de astronomía, me aterraba el sonido de las cámaras o las luces fuertes. —Comentó MC con tranquilidad, sus ojos cayeron ante el recuerdo doloroso. —Me perdí de mucho por mis miedos, pero no te los puedes quitar como si fueran nada. 

Félix quitó las manos de su rostro, atento a sus palabras. 

—Una vez me dijiste que no tienes nada que perder, como si... Como si estuvieras solo y ya no tuvieras a nadie, ¿qué crees? En ese caso, yo tampoco tengo nada que perder. —MC le enseñó una caja de cigarrillos, tendiéndole uno y revocando implícitamente su permiso de no fumar. —Pierdo todo, todo el tiempo... Y creo que ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que la vida te va a arrebatar de mi lado. 

Sus palabras duelen, más de que lo que Félix quiere admitir. Desea negarlo, decirle que se quede a su lado, que lo único que necesita es una oportunidad. ¿Cómo expresar la confusión de su alma? ¿Cómo deshacer el dolor pegado a su piel? Es el descontrol lo que impide su desenvolvimiento en la vida diaria, siempre será un fenómeno errático que destruye todo a su paso, y ella saldrá lastimada. Así que ese es su momento, si tiene el valor para quitarla de su vida, para arrancar la raíz de la maleza que se apoderará de ambos, debe hablar ahora. 

—Vete. —Ordena Félix, se siente más que patético por dejar ir las lágrimas que ya deberían haberse acabado hace tiempo. —No quiero verte, no quiero que me sigas, no quiero que me sonrías, ¿es tan complicado de entender? 

MC se levanta, es fácil creer que se irá, sólo que Félix no cuenta con que ella siempre actúa en contra de cualquier ordenamiento ya establecido. La chica se acomoda para sentarse a su lado, sin preguntar extiende sus brazos para atraer a Félix contra su pecho y lo mantiene allí hasta que él se relaja. Rosier escucha los latidos de su corazón, retumbantes, ordenados, es un órgano humano. Los monstruos no tienen corazón, se supone que cargan un vacío en el medio de su pecho. 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella levanta su mano y la coloca con suavidad en el pecho de Félix. Allí él descubre, entre las cuatro paredes de un pequeño baño, que los dos todavía conservan su corazón. 

MC sonríe cuando siente la respiración suave del hombre contra su piel, sus ojos cerrados y la expresión tranquila que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Por mucho que él quiera alejarse, MC ha decidido que no lo permitirá. Todavía desea salvar la relación que tanto les costó conseguir, soportará cada golpe e insulto necesario con tal de seguir a su lado. Félix nunca se rindió con ella, ¿por qué habría de actuar diferente cuando todo se pone difícil? 

Barnaby le da un par de golpes a la puerta abierta, llamando la atención de los dos. 

—Félix, ¿te gustaría ver a Barny? 

En el corazón de unas colinas verdes, se encuentra un pueblo que MC creyó salido de un cuento, a juzgar por su naturaleza excepcional. Se quedó sin palabras ante las pintorescas casas y la monumental abadía, los habitantes parecían conocerse entre sí y daba la impresión de que todos eran muy amables. Se aparecieron cerca de un parque infantil, donde los niños corrían y jugueteaban; Barnaby los llevó hasta una mesa de piedra, parecía ansioso. 

—¿En dónde estamos exactamente? —Preguntó MC. 

—Baume-les-Messieurs. —Respondió Félix, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. —Aquí viven los padres de Amelie, lo recuerdo. 

—Y este es el único parque de la ciudad, Barny suele venir seguido. —Comentó Barnaby, su mirada cambió cuando vio a su hijo mezclarse entre los demás niños. 

—¿No es un poco peligroso que estés aquí? Cualquier mago podría verte. —Dijo MC. Era una observación a medias, antes de llegar se prepararon con unos lentes oscuros y con las gorras muggles que el señor Weasley coleccionaba, como una mínima precaución. 

—Lo sé, pero es... Complicado, intento evitar venir aquí. 

—¿Por qué no le devuelves sus recuerdos? —Preguntó Félix, observando al niño. 

—Prefiero esperar a que te recuperes, además todavía tengo más deberes de mortífago dado que no estás trabajando... 

—Definitivamente nunca tendré hijos. —Murmuró Félix, antes de levantar su espalda y decir con voz decidida. —Quiero volver, puedo encargarme de todo igual que antes. 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Dictaminó MC con el ceño fruncido. —No vamos a exponerte de esa manera. 

—Es mi vida. 

—Estamos hablando de tu salud mental. —Contratacó MC. —¿Cómo crees que reaccionarás ante la primera gota de sangre que toque tu rostro? O incluso si hay un ruido fuerte; olvídalo, te quedarás en casa hasta que sea seguro. 

—Estás retrasando lo inevitable. —Protestó Barnaby. —Félix tendrá que regresar tarde o temprano. 

—¿De qué lado estás? 

Mientras ellos discutían, Félix decidió que aprovecharía su distracción para caminar entre las calles del pueblo. Incluso en sus peleas parecían disparar cierta química, lo cual es bastante desagradable de ver. No teme perderse en un sitio tan reducido, ya estuvo allí una vez hace cuatro años... En el funeral de Amelie. 

Sus pies siguen el camino que intenta evitar, con las manos en los bolsillos camina entre las lápidas del cementerio. Nada ha cambiado, ¿cómo podría? Parece un escenario congelado en el tiempo, con más flores y maleza en las variadas tumbas. Excepto una, que resalta de entre las demás, parece que una persona se ha tomado el tiempo de pulir el granito y recortar el césped a su alrededor. 

Félix se inclina, saca su varita y con un giro preciso crea un modesto arreglo de flores que coloca sobre la tumba de Amelie. Es como si sus recuerdos con ella fueran de otra persona, una vida completamente ajena. ¿Qué diría ella si estuviese viva? ¿Cómo habría cambiado su realidad con ella presente? Quizás habría seguido con su habitual rutina, Barnaby sería diferente, nunca habría comenzado su caída en picada emocional, por ende jamás habría ocurrido esa persecución en el bosque. 

MC no existiría en su vida. 

La perspectiva es interesante, pero no muy agradable. 

—¿Cómo pudiste perder a Félix? Mide casi dos metros. 

—Tú me distrajiste con tus tonterías, nada de esto habría pasado si lo escucharas. 

—¿Escuchar qué, Barnaby? Félix no sabe lo que dice, lo último que necesita es estar rodeado de más muerte y destrucción. 

—Quizás le haga bien, ya sabes, para descargarse... 

—Matar gente no es un descargo. 

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo seguimos llevando a Shell Cottage para que tenga charlas aburridas de autodescubrimiento? Es más fácil borrar sus recuerdos y ya. 

—No es tan sencillo, cabeza de troll. —Exclamó MC. —Borrar sus recuerdos no quitará la angustia emocional, imagina sentirte mal todos los días de tu vida y no saber por qué. 

—Modifica sus memorias, usa tus habilidades a nuestro favor. 

—Espera, allí está Félix. —La chica corrió hacia Félix, quien seguía sentado frente a la tumba de su amiga y quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que no escuchó su conversación. —No puedes irte así. 

—Escucharlos pelear me aburre. —Respondió él con una media sonrisa. 

—Muy gracioso. —Dijo Barnaby con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. —Ahora los llevaré a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer. 

En tanto MC preparaba la cena para más tarde, cayó en la cuenta de que esa era su nueva vida. Cuidar de dos magos tenebrosos, intentar que no mueran o pierdan un miembro de su cuerpo en la guerra, bastante inesperado. Siente otro de los abrazos de Barnaby a sus espaldas, sonríe ante el gesto y levanta su mirada por sobre su hombro para verlo mejor. 

—¿Cómo luzco? 

—Igual que un mago tenebroso de primer nivel. —Halagó MC, regresando a sus tareas de cocina y echándole un vistazo rápido a Félix en la sala, quien fumaba un cigarrillo con mucho gusto. 

—Volveré en unas horas, vigila que Félix no se apague ese cigarro en el cuerpo. —Barnaby toma su mentón y deposita un beso rápido en sus labios, desearía saber por qué lo hizo, fue un impulso que no pudo evitar. —Lo siento, creo que me metí demasiado en esta historia de la familia feliz. 

—Bueno, no somos precisamente un grupo familiar alegre. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber cómo actuar ante su beso. Bajó la mirada rápidamente ante la tabla de madera y los vegetales cortados, siente las mejillas rojas una vez que Barnaby sale por la puerta. 

Arruga entre sus manos el delantal que cuelga de su cintura, ¿de dónde salieron todos esos nervios? Claro, de la presencia de Félix a unos pasos y que seguramente vio todo. Intenta concentrarse en seguir preparando la comida, pero sigue echándole una serie de varias miradas al hombre recostado en el sillón. Parece que apagó el cigarrillo en la mesa, lo cual dejará una marca, aunque al menos evitó hacerlo en alguna parte de su cuerpo. 

—Creo que esa no es la repuesta que esperaba Barnaby. —Comentó Félix, mirando el techo. 

—No me digas. —Dijo MC con un tono de diversión, vio que Rosier se levanta de su posición para verla mejor. 

—La próxima vez deberías devolverle el beso. 

—Claro, cuando me interese hacerlo. —MC suspiró, agitó su varita para guardar los elementos faltantes de su trabajo y se quitó el delantal. —Iré a comprar un par de cosas. 

—Te acompañaré. —Dijo Félix, levantándose rápidamente del asiento y caminando hacia ella. 

—No, será rápido. —Al intentar abrir la puerta de la entrada, Félix apoya su mano para volver a cerrarla. —Félix, volveré en unos minutos... 

—¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¿Qué tal si alguien viene? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo la cabeza e intento suicidarme otra vez? Se supone que deberías quedarte conmigo para cuidarme, Talbott podría encontrarme, podría olvidar lo que es real y lo que es falso... 

—Tranquilo, mírame... 

—Si me quedo solo me voy a descontrolar, déjame ir contigo, mejor quédate, si Talbott me encuentra entonces me ayudarás a defenderme y... Me estoy perdiendo otra vez, está pasando otra vez... 

—¡Félix! 

Está bien, quizás no fue la mejor manera de actuar, pero sus nervios fueron contagiosos y no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus habituales arrebatos. Normalmente Barnaby sabe calmarlo bastante bien antes de que se convierta en una persona completamente diferente, paranoica, sin sentido, autodestructiva... Lo único que se le ocurrió para traerlo de regreso a la realidad fue darle una bofetada, la cual fue un poco más fuerte de lo que planeó, pero -de nuevo- no es la mejor trabajando bajo presión. 

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! —Exclamó MC escandalizada, viendo que él se tocaba la mejilla con una leve marca rosa; retrocede impresionada hasta que su espalda choca contra la puerta de madera. —Se suponía que sería un golpe suave, pero... 

Otra bofetada, de parte de Félix. 

—Ahora estamos a mano. 

MC le devuelve el golpe, boquiabierta. 

—Te dije que fue un accidente, ¡no puedes golpearme! 

—¡Tú me golpeaste primero! 

—¡Me disculpé tres veces! 

Félix colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello, ella se quedó sin palabras y sin ningún tipo de reacción que no sea el terror genuino bajando por su espalda. Temía su próximo movimiento, se supone que ya había superado sus deseos de asesinarla, es decir... Claro que solía lanzarle comentarios crueles y desear que nunca hubiese nacido, pero hace tiempo que no intentaba agredirla físicamente. 

En este momento, su mirada era difícil de leer. El maldito libro abierto en un idioma desconocido. Al menos su agarre no es tan fuerte, ni siquiera ejerce la presión que podría convertirse en un asunto serio de asfixia. Así que espera su siguiente golpe, u otra mano sobre su cuello, lo que sea. 

La mano libre de Félix se mueve por debajo del dobladillo de su vestido azul, buscando la tela de su ropa interior. De un momento a otro, no sabe si concentrarse en el enredo de su lengua con la suya o en los dedos de Félix entrando y saliendo. Es demasiado intenso, brusco, sin ninguna consideración; pero está gimiendo por él, clavando sus uñas en sus omoplatos para suplicarle que no se detenga. 

Él la levanta con un movimiento preciso, MC enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y puede sentir como choca su espalda contra la puerta. Lo está haciendo a propósito, Félix busca brindarle una dosis de dolor, compartir una especie de conexión física. Teme que él haya podido desarrollar cierta afinidad por hacer daño, algo de lo que tendrán que conversar más tarde. Ahora sólo quiere enfocar sus sentidos en la sensación que provoca su miembro, abriéndola cada vez más, empujándola más duro contra la puerta. 

—Úsame, lastímame, carajo haz lo que quieras conmigo. —Suplicó MC, las palabras le sonaban tan ajenas, pero al mismo tiempo familiares. Quería más, todo lo que Félix pudiese darle, si es así como pretende resolver sus instintos de daño entonces... Lo permitiría, hasta las últimas consecuencias. 

Sin salir dentro de ella, Félix la llevó hasta el sillón ancho en el que estuvo recostado anteriormente. El vestido desaparece conforme la temperatura entre ellos aumenta. Concentró sus mordidas en todo su cuello, dejando marcas imposibles de ocultar y a las cuales tendría que aplicar hielo después, el rastro de sus dientes sería visible ante todo el mundo. Una vez que él se sintió satisfecho con dejar su propio distintivo, bajó directo hacia sus senos redondos para continuar con el mismo trabajo. Sonrió al sentir que ella se retorcía debajo de él, haciendo los sonidos más deliciosos por la brusquedad de sus acciones. 

—Félix, es demasiado... —Se interrumpe a sí misma cuando el pasa su lengua resbaladiza en sus sensibles pezones, calmando el dolor que sus mordidas han causado. 

—Eres tan sensible, pero lo mejor está por venir. 

Su boca se mueve contra ella, sumergiéndose en su humedad, mientras ella se aferra a él en un impulso por sobrellevar las sensaciones que se estrellan como olas. Es la primera vez que puede tocarlo sin que se aparte y no planea desaprovechar la oportunidad. Félix se aleja un segundo para darle un golpe fuerte directo en su clítoris, MC deja escapar un grito de necesidad que es acallado casi al instante cuando siente los labios sellándose alrededor de su joya palpitante. Vuelve a repetir la acción un par de veces, hasta que introduce sus dedos y le ofrece otro tipo de estimulación. 

Cuando dobla sus dedos, escucha un sonido que urge ser repetido. Sigue trabajando con sus dedos y su boca, percibiendo la manera en la que sus paredes revolotean y se oprimen a su alrededor, siempre tomándose su tiempo para ilusionarla con un orgasmo y arrebatándoselo cuando está tan cerca de acabar. 

La da vuelta de manera que ella apoye su pecho sobre el respaldo y se mantenga sobre sus rodillas, moviéndola como si no pesara nada, dejando su trasero desnudo al aire. Le da una fuerte palmada, notando que ella clava sus uñas en el tapiz del sofá y que se arquea hacia atrás como si le pidiera más. Está dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella necesite, sabe lo que es sentir dolor y la forma en la que te conecta con tu propio ser, como una droga de la cual no puedes desprenderte. 

Félix delinea el largo de su espalda con una expresión tranquila, pero clavando las uñas en su carne. Trazando un camino de rayas largas y rosadas, incentivando por los quejidos que ella emite. 

La forma de su mano se ve tan bien plasmada en su redondo glúteo, podría seguir así todo el día, sólo golpeándola y afirmando su marca. Aunque ahora quiere saborear el empujarse lentamente contra ella, palpitando su calor, maravillándose con los gemidos que ella no puede dejar de soltar. Su mano izquierda se enreda en sus cabellos despeinados y la otra sujeta su cintura, puede sentirla tan mojada y receptiva, con la humedad rodeándolo por completo. Con su polla arrastrándose a lo largo de sus paredes, Félix no cree que pueda durar mucho tiempo escuchándola jadear así; tira de ella para clavar los dientes en su cuello, lamiendo los puntos de sangre que surgen ante la fuerza, la mano que estaba en su cabello viaja hasta rodear la extensión de su garganta, apretando hasta que ve las lágrimas que se escapan de la comisura de sus ojos. 

Ella aprieta más fuerte las paredes de su coño (si es que eso es posible), y Félix no la escucha quejarse o pedirle que se detenga. La siente sobre el borde, finalmente liberándose con un orgasmo potente; Félix continúa follándola a través de él sin consideración por su sensibilidad, encuentra su propio éxtasis enterrado dentro de ella. 

—Creo que esta no es la clase de terapia que Chiara querría. —Comentó MC, intentando recuperar el aliento. 

—Al diablo con Lobosca y su “¿y con eso cómo te sientes?”. —Imitó Félix con voz chillona, degradando a la chica ausente. —Me siento como la mierda, no es un pensamiento científico. 

—Está intentando de ayudarte. 

—Y hace un trabajo tan maravilloso e inigualable, ¿sabes lo que necesito? Volver a mis deberes de mortífago, conectarme con quien solía ser. 

—La matanza innecesaria no solucionará tus problemas. 

—Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. —Félix estiró su brazo para tomar el cuerpo de la chica y colocarlo sobre su regazo. —Ahora, según recuerdo, tenemos un par de horas antes de que Barnaby regrese a casa. 

Charlie Weasley resopló, estirando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para atar su coleta y mirar su reflejo en uno de los escaparates de la calle. Su investigación en Gringotts fue una perdida de tiempo, ¿cómo es posible que Talbott no tenga una bóveda? Todos tienen una bóveda, es casi un requisito de la vida misma, tan importante como respirar. 

De hecho, el misterio a su alrededor es cada vez más grande. El único registro de importancia que se tiene de Winger, son sus años en Hogwarts. Luego se esfuma y reaparece años después para la Orden del Fénix, es demasiado sospechoso. Gracias a la buena voluntad de McGonagall es que consigue sus archivos estudiantiles, que apenas refieren a sus padres fallecidos y al pueblo donde solía vivir antes del accidente. 

Es como si… Como si Talbott quisiera esconder algo. Lo que no es una idea tan descabellada, teniendo en cuenta que se hizo al mando de Azkaban y nadie lo sabía. Necesita encontrar información privada, Hogares y Gringotts no son suficientes para saciar el punto clave de su investigación. Incluso la ayuda de Tulip desde el ministerio se ha quedado corta, lo único que supo brindarle fue que vio a Talbott convivir un tiempo en el Oriente Medio. Tal vez podría intentar hablar con sus antiguos compañeros, Andre Egwu, Liz Tuttle, Badeea Ali… Contactarlos será complicado, pero el intento vale la pena. 

En tanto considera su última día, alguien lo arrastra a un callejón y coloca una daga en su cuello. Charlie no considera ofrecer resistencia, el filo se siente particularmente excesivo y sabe que es inútil trazar un plan de escape. Observa a Jae, olvidó considerar su papel en todo esto. 

—No sé que estás planeando, pero deja de investigar a Talbott. —Ordenó Jae. 

—¿Ahora eres su guardaespaldas? 

—Te lo advierto, mantente alejado o sufrirás las consecuencias. 

—Traidor de mierda, debería darte vergüenza. 

—¿Un traidor encubriría a cierto grupo de mortífagos que visitan Shell Cottage? No me conoces y no me interesa lo que opines sobre mí, deja de investigar a Talbott o la pasarás muy mal. 

Jae Kim desapareció en un estallido, Charlie se tocó la garganta y percibió una pequeña herida que dejó la presión de la cuchilla contra su piel. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, aquello solo lo incentivó s continuar con su búsqueda de respuestas. Si Jae tuvo que amenazarlo para mantenerse lejos, entonces debía estar cerca de encontrar uno de sus secretos más grandes. Así que seguiría su instinto, tendría una reunión especial con su antiguo amigo Andre Egwu. 

Entre tanto, Jae apareció en un callejón, utilizando “revelio” para mostrar una puerta oculta en la oscuridad. Subió las escaleras del estrecho pasadizo con las manos en los bolsillos, sumamente molesto por tener que lidiar con quienes consideran inmiscuirse en lo que deberían mantenerse apartados. Dio gracias a Merlín porque Talbott no sabía quién lo estaba investigando, se ahorraría de decirle el nombre de Charlie y lo dejarían como un desliz más. 

—Por tu cara supongo que traes malas noticias. —Dijo Murphy, levantando su mirada del periódico al verlo entrar por la puerta. —Pero supongo que nadie descubrió que me mantienes escondido aquí, sino estaríamos muertos. 

Jae bufó, desplomándose en una de las sillas cercanas y poniendo mala cara. 

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que lidiar con la mierda de los demás? —Preguntó hastiado. 

—¿Quieres que realmente responda eso? 

—Mejor no. 

—Escucha, está en tu extraña y maravillosa naturaleza. —Explicó Murphy. —¿Tenías que trabajar para Talbott? No, pero lo hiciste porque creíste que su camino estaba lleno de buenas intenciones; ¿tenías que ocultarme aquí después de mi incidente con Talbott y arriesgar tu vida en el proceso? No, pero lo hiciste porque sabes que él es un imbécil y que yo no soy el arma de nadie. 

—Sí, bueno… Dejarte encerrado entre cuatro paredes no es precisamente uno de mis mejores planes. 

—Me acostumbraré a la soledad tarde o temprano, aunque me gustaría salir para encontrar a MC. 

—Olvídate de ella, tiene peores problemas que los nuestros. 

—Precisamente por eso es que quiero buscarla, saber que está bien y todo eso. 

—Está bien, si estuviera muerta lo sabríamos. —Respondió Jae, recordando el plan de Talbott. —Espero que continúe así, no sé realmente cómo controla a Félix. 

—¿Félix? ¿Por qué Félix? 

Jae se mordió la lengua, dijo más de lo que debería. 

—No dije nada. 

—Espera un maldito segundo, ese es el prisionero que torturaban… Todo este tiempo… ¡Él va a matarla imbécil! 

—Claro que no… 

—¡Por Merlín, sólo mira tu cara! Es cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre pierda los estribos y la aniquile, ¿por qué permitiste que se lo llevara? 

—¡Intenté explicárselo! —Exclamó Jae, con el rostro rojo por la culpa. —Si todavía no la ha matado entonces dudo que lo haga en un futuro cercano, con un poco de ayuda podrá recuperarse y suprimir sus instintos homicidas. 

—Claro, entonces tenemos que cruzar los dedos para que Rosier se mantenga con pensamientos puros y felices. 

—Lo conozco, ¿de acuerdo? Y conozco a MC, sé que ella lo devolverá al camino de la sanidad mental. —Aseguró Jae, intentando convencerse a sí mismo y a su amigo que traía el ceño fruncido. —Su comportamiento varía de acuerdo de a las circunstancias, si reprime sus deseos de asesinar a MC encontrará otro modo de saciar sus instintos animales, probablemente con muggles inocentes. 

—Que buena noticia. —Murmuró Murphy con sarcasmo. 

—Sólo hay que darle tiempo y tenerle fe, dudo mucho que quiera vengarse por todo lo que Talbott le hizo y también dudo que regrese a asesinar gente sólo porque sí. 

Lo que ninguno de ellos podía saber, era que MC aceptó que Félix regresara a sus deberes de mortífago. Por supuesto, Barnaby prometió que se mantendrían alejados de la matanza innecesaria y que sólo harían trabajos menores como encontrar a los hijos nacidos de muggles que se mantenían escondidos de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Sin muertes, sin destrucción, sin nada que pueda resultar contraproducente para Rosier. 

Félix se removió en la cama, su última pesadilla le arrebató sus ganas de dormir. Al menos Barnaby estaba roncando a su lado después de un día especialmente agotador, pero no podía despertarlo para molestarlo con sus problemas. Miró la habitación en penumbras, cerca del armario veía las siluetas de sus “mochilas de escape”, las que Félix obligó a preparar en caso de que tuvieran que salir huyendo de su supuesto lugar seguro. Se quitó las sábanas de encima, el calor que le ofrecían no era suficiente para cortar el sudor frío que lo invadía al despertar. 

Sorpresivamente, recurrió a la única persona que no le preocupaba molestar a altas horas de la noche. Si ella fue la causante de su dolor, ¿por qué no se toma un tiempo para solucionarlo? Félix caminó hasta la habitación de la chica, tocándola varias veces en el brazo para despertarla. 

—Déjame dormir aquí, es una orden sin compromisos. —Declaró Félix, intentando mantenerse distante y crear un límite invisible entre los dos. 

MC abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando pesadamente y sin saber qué hora es. Al ver que sigue oscuro afuera, vuelve a recostarte y a ponerse cómoda, levantando las sabanas para invitarlo a dormir. La cama todavía conserva cierto calor agradable, no sabe si podrá mantenerse despierta mucho tiempo y si Félix realmente la necesita entonces tendrá que ser más especifíco con lo que desea. 

—Como quieras. —Murmuró somnolienta, haciéndole un espacio para que se acueste a su lado. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla? 

—Dije que sería sin compromisos. 

—De acuerdo. 

Félix toma el lugar vacío a su lado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Había algo interesante en escuchar los latidos del corazón de la mujer, tan rítmicos y constantes. Pero seguía alterado, nervioso por el sueño que le recordaba todo lo vivido en el lapso de unos pocos meses. 

Siente las manos de MC acariciar su cabeza, ¿eso forma parte de los requisitos del compromiso? Se siente bien, como si acallara las voces del dolor que lo persigue. Todo es oscuridad, incluso con la calidez que ella irradia no sabe si todo es una fantasía y si pronto despertará en su celda como si nada hubiese pasado. 

—No estoy en Azkaban, ¿eso es real? —Preguntó Félix, evitando a toda costa su mirada. 

—Es real, estás conmigo y Barnaby. 

Félix tragó saliva y asintió levemente. No está en Azkaban, no hay una celda ni puertas pesadas de hierro, por la mañana habrá un sol brillante y Talbott nunca aparecerá para continuar con su tortura diaria. Allí no existen los dementores, ni los gritos, o la mirada lastimosa de Jae. Sólo es la habitación de una cabaña en una ubicación desconocida, está a salvo con Barnaby durmiendo a unos pocos metros y con MC abrazándolo mientras acaricia su cabello. 

—Me amas, ¿eso también es real? 

Percibe que las manos femeninas dejan de tocar su cabello, es un segundo que le parece eterno y no recuerda haberse sentido tan vulnerable ante nadie en mucho tiempo. Justo cuando está a punto de retractar su pregunta, escucha que ella responde en un susurro casi inaudible. 

—Sí, es real. 

Si se sintió tan bien escuchar esas palabras, ¿por qué traicionó la confianza de MC? Esperó a que ella se durmiera, se concentró en el subir y bajar constante de su pecho. Siempre ha sido paciente, es una cualidad que ahora mismo aprecia más que nada en el mundo. Félix rebusca entre los muebles de la cocina hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco, en silencio regresa a la habitación de MC y se sienta en la cama; su mano se encarga de apartar el mechón de cabello que cae en su rostro dormido, toma aire antes de apuntar directamente a su cabeza. 

—Legeremens. 

Siempre es más fácil revisar los recuerdos de una persona dormida, aunque está mal. Por otro lado, la moralidad de sus acciones no le impide vagar en las memorias de MC. Encuentra eventos muy interesantes, pero la mayoría le da igual. Puede ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, lo cual trae ciertas confusiones que luego se molestará en resolver, como aquel recuerdo donde ella está en un club nocturno con Jae Kim... Se están besando, pero no es tan simple como parece. Ella piensa en él cuando besa a ese chico, piensa en Félix, se imagina besándolo a él. 

En fin, ya dijo que luego se concentraría en eso. Ahora mismo, ha llegado a lo que realmente le interesaba. Reconoce esos ojos malignos, el porte de un asesino y torturador, siempre observando a MC, siempre siendo parte de su vida. Después de un pequeño paseo por su cabeza, recolecta las memorias que involucran a Talbott Winger, sólo las que podrían serle útiles en el futuro. 

El hilo luminoso de los recuerdos es guardado en el frasco y escondido en su “mochila de escape”, nunca se sabe cuándo tendría que utilizarlo. Aunque, ¿para qué lo necesita? Es inútil buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, hace tiempo que dejó de ser una persona precisamente racional. Las cosas pasan, los instintos lo guían, ¿no es un animal más? ¿o sigue conservando su parte humana? Tal vez piensa que allí encontrará la debilidad de Talbott, aunque él haya demostrado innumerables veces que es un ser todopoderoso. 

Todo ser humano tiene un punto sensible, el golpe bajo que acabaría con su vida. Si Talbott encontró el suyo después de sus sesiones tortuosas en Azkaban, entonces puede permitirse devolverle el favor. Siempre ha sabido cómo conseguir lo que quiere, está en su naturaleza, en su educación. MC y Barnaby pueden no entenderlo, pero no permitirá que interfieran en su ansiado cometido. 

Vuelve a acostarse en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo cálido de la chica. Cierra sus ojos y, en unos pocos minutos, se queda profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya les dije que me fascina el desastre? Me encanta.  
> ¿Saben qué más me gusta? Matar personajes.  
> Pero, ssshhh, es un secreto ;)  
> Gracias por leer!


	22. Carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una traición termina en un asesinato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos con las muertes! Están listas? Espero que sí porque irán en aumento ;)  
> Les traigo un trío suave, me terminó gustando todo este asunto hahahaha  
> Ya estoy desarrollando el capítulo 25 de esta maravillosa historia, cada vez más cerca del final ;(  
> Gracias por el apoyo!

—¿Podemos ir a casa? Muero de hambre. 

—Nos queda un último edificio para revisar, después de eso regresaremos con MC. —Le prometió Barnaby a Félix. —Te toca el piso de arriba, yo estaré abajo. 

Como el primer día de Félix en sus deberes de mago tenebroso después de tanto tiempo, Barnaby agradeció a Merlín porque todo salió bastante bien. Es decir, ¿qué podía salir mal en una simple tarea como la recolección de magos de sangre impura? Es un juego de niños, la clase de trabajo que le toca a los mortífagos que apenas entran a la clase baja del clan. 

Por supuesto, casi nadie se sorprendió de verlos allí. La agonizante estadía de Rosier en Azkaban fue una anécdota que se transmitió de boca en boca, todos se impresionaban de verlo con vida y -aparentemente- en buen estado. Barnaby también fue objeto de miradas que lo admiraban, ¡él fue quien entró a esa prisión maldita para salvarlo! Así que realmente nadie cuestionó si decidían tomar las cosas con calma, lo cual resultó en un alivio para los dos. 

Barnaby revisaba las últimas habitaciones del piso inferior cuando escuchó una explosión sobre su cabeza. El estallido parecía controlado, por lo que claramente fue intencional. Aun así, sabe perfectamente que la única persona que puedo realizarlo es Félix. Sube corriendo las escaleras, revisando entre las puertas abiertas de los departamentos, llegando finalmente al escenario más inesperado de todos. 

Nunca vio que algún mago utilizara “bombarda” en las personas, es desagradable de ver y una completa locura. El suelo y las paredes estaban teñidos de rojo, había partes humanas por donde alcanzara la vista. Barnaby encontró a su amigo de rodillas sobre aquel desastre sangriento, metiéndose los restos humanos a la boca con urgencia, como si fuera la primera vez que comía en días. Su traje elegante se arruinó, una de las pocas cosas que le recordaban al Félix de antes. 

La sangre le chorreaba por la barbilla, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando vio a Barnaby entrar y continuó devorando sus peculiares alimentos cuando sus ojos se clavaron con él. Tragó con fuerza, lamiéndose los dedos repletos de la sustancia rojiza y brindándole una mirada inocente, como si no comprendiera la gravedad de sus acciones. 

—Había olvidado el sabor. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa. —¿Qué? Te dije que tenía hambre. 

Barnaby hizo una mueca, MC lo mataría en cuanto supiera lo que pasó. 

En las calles de París, Charlie Weasley quedó maravillado por los paisajes modernos y el creciente estilo visual de sus habitantes. Mientras se dirigía al estudio de André Egwu, se preguntó si él también vestiría con sus mejores galas. No fue particularmente difícil ubicarlo, era más que conocido por sus desfiles en las más reconocidas pasarelas, muggles y magos utilizaban sus atuendos por igual. Sólo fue cuestión de preguntar a las personas correctas para hallar su imponente estudio de moda. 

Encontró a André sobre un impresionante escritorio, inclinado hacia adelante y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. El salón estaba vacío, su única compañía eran los maniquíes sin rostro y los enormes pilares de tela acumulados por todo el lugar. Charlie caminó hacia él con una sonrisa ligera, viendo que el diseñador se negaba a levantar su cabeza. 

—¿Qué tal? Estaba buscando a alguien que pudiese diseñar una túnica de triple uso. 

—Regresa en otro momento, o pídesela a alguna de mis ayudantes. 

—Vamos, hazle el favor a un viejo amigo. —Animó Charlie, provocando que André elevara su mirada para ver de quién se trataba. 

—¿Charlie? 

—El mismo, ¿qué pasa? ¿los magos de París no abrazan a sus antiguos compañeros del colegio? —Charlie se adelantó y extendió sus brazos para estrecharlo en un abrazo cálido, realmente nunca consideró que volvería a reunirse con sus viejos conocidos. —¿Todo está bien? Te ves terrible. 

—Tú te verías igual si tu mejor amigo hubiese sido acusado de mortífago. —Respondió André, agachando su mirada. —No he sabido nada de McNully desde que salió el primer cartel que ofrecía una recompensa por su captura, me estoy volviendo loco. 

—Tú y yo sabemos que Murphy no es un mago tenebroso. 

—¿Entonces por qué se esconde? Pudo haberme escrito, mostrar una maldita señal de vida... 

—La situación es lo suficientemente mala como para que sus opciones se vean reducidas. —Explicó Charlie, tomando una de las sillas cercanas y sentándose frente a él. —Escucha, vine a hacerte un par de preguntas. 

—No me jodas, ¿vas a interrogarme sobre mis lazos con McNully? Porque te juro que... 

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí por otros asuntos. —Interrumpió Charlie, intentando calmar su creciente enojo. —Sé que este tema de conversación te sorprenderá un poco, pero: ¿has tenido algún tipo de contacto con Talbott? Ya sabes, después de Hogwarts. 

—¿Talbott Winger? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? 

—Curiosidad, ¿puedes responder la pregunta? 

—No tengo idea... —André suspiró y cruzó sus brazos a la vez que tiraba su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla. —De por sí ese chico era muy callado en la escuela, recuerda que no tenía contacto con nadie. 

—Lo sé, siempre fue muy distante. —Concordó Charlie. —Pero creí que recordarías algo que te dijo o... Cualquier cosa. 

—Sé que en nuestro último año (la fiesta de graduación, ¿lo recuerdas?) dijo algo sobre viajar por el mundo hasta que tuviera deseos de establecerse, tengo entendido que cumplió con su cometido, lo vi una vez por aquellos países del Oriente Medio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para saludarlo. 

—Oriente Medio... —Repitió Charlie, pensativo. 

—¿Sabes quién podría ayudarte? Badeea Ali, vive en Israel por lo que recuerdo. —Comentó André con una sonrisa. —Le hice su vestido de novia hace unos años, ella era un poco más unida a Talbott porque nunca se metía en sus asuntos personales. 

Charlie agradeció la recomendación, le aseguró que intentaría hallar a Murphy y traerle buenas noticias sobre él. Su nueva misión era encontrar un traslador que lo llevase a Israel, un destino nuevo e incitante, le emocionaba lo que podría encontrar allí. ¿Qué secretos se mantienen ocultos en la Tierra Santa bíblica? Aunque, por supuesto, antes de ir tendría que asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que MC preparó para él y tener que lidiar con la presencia indeseada de Penny. Quizás lo mejor sea fusionar ambos planes, dejar un traslador en el lugar secreto de su mejor amiga para cuando la fiesta acabe. 

Entre tanto, MC ponía a prueba sus habilidades culinarias. Seguía agradecida con Félix y Barnaby por permitir que hicieran la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlie en su lugar secreto, supuso que por su amabilidad es que decidió darles una oportunidad con todo ese asunto de volver a sus deberes de magos tenebrosos. Una especie de compensación por su consideración. 

Mientras se concentraba en decorar el pastel, no notó la presencia escurridiza de sus dos amigos hasta que uno de ellos hizo un ruido fuerte. Levantó la cabeza y elevó una ceja, atenta a otro sonido, ¿por qué entraron por la puerta de atrás? 

—¿Barnaby? ¿Félix? —Llamó desde su lugar sin moverse, dándole los toques finales a su creación. 

—Hola, sí, ya llegamos. —Saludó Barnaby desde la lejanía, empujando a Félix hacia el baño para quitarle la sangre. 

—Vengan aquí; los extrañé, quiero verlos. —Suplicó MC con una sonrisa, sin saber lo que realmente ocurría a unos pocos metros. —¿Cómo estuvo su primer día? 

—Excelente, pero hubo una… Una explosión de tierra y Félix necesita darse un baño, así estará listo para cuando lleguen los invitados. 

—¿Una explosión? ¿Están bien? 

—¡Estoy muy bien! —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa, completamente animado y más alegre de lo esperado. Barnaby colocó una mano sobre su boca para evitar que sus palabras los dejaran al descubierto. 

—Como te decía, estaremos en el baño un rato. —Dijo Barnaby antes de encerrarse con su amigo. 

—¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? —Preguntó Félix mientras su amigo le quitaba la ropa y la arrojaba a un lado. —Todavía tengo hambre. 

—Cuando leí que habías atacado a tu guardia de seguridad no creí que se refería a que literalmente intentaste comértelo. —Farfulló Barnaby, abriendo la regadera y obligando a su compañero a quedarse bajo el agua que corre. —Merlín, sólo intenta actuar como el mismo chico desamparado de siempre o MC nos matará. 

—Pero me siento bien... 

—¡No, no te sientes bien! De hecho, estás en tu peor momento. —Exclamó Barnaby, metiéndose a la ducha con él y sin quitarse la ropa; talló el rostro de Félix para quitar la sangre pegada a su barbilla. —Y este será nuestro secreto o comenzaré a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. 

—Entiendo tu amenaza. 

—Espero que así sea. 

Barnaby sintió que su alma caía a sus pies cuando tuve que presentarse ante MC y fingir que todo estaba más que bien. Ella se veía tan inocente, como una ensoñación con su vestido corto y el maquillaje ligero (que apenas escondía las marcas que Félix le dejó), ¿por qué tenía que seguir escondiéndole secretos? Desea protegerla, más que nada en el mundo. Es complicado intentar mantener el equilibrio de sus vidas, pero nadie tiene la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió. 

—Sólo preparé carne y verduras salteadas, supongo que Molly traerá suficiente comida para el anochecer. —Comentó MC. 

—Félix sólo comerá verduras. —Anunció Barnaby, tomando la bandeja con los alimentos y apartándola de Félix. 

—¿Estás a dieta, Rosier? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

—En realidad tengo antojo de carne. —Respondió Félix con cierto deje de timidez ante la mirada penetrante de Barnaby. 

—Entonces no reprimas tus impulsos. —MC se interrumpió a sí misma, saltó de la silla apenas la tocó y se frotó el trasero con una mueca de dolor. —Mejor busco una almohada para sentarme... 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Son las marcas, creí que un hechizo de sanación después de una relajante ducha de agua fría lo resolvería. 

—En mi defensa, ella no dijo la palabra de seguridad. —Comentó Félix, ignorando la escena y concentrándose en comer. 

—De acuerdo, quítate el vestido y veré que puedo hacer. —Dijo Barnaby. 

Tragó saliva al ver a la mujer desnudarse frente a él y con Félix presente, intentó no concentrarse en su conjunto de ropa interior negra sino más bien en las dolorosas mordidas y hematomas que traía en su piel. Después de lo que vio hoy, hasta temía que Rosier haya intentado comerse a la chica. Apartó ese pensamiento lo antes posible, sacando su varita para disminuir el dolor. Félix los observaba compartir ese momento con interés, admirando todo su trabajo. 

—¿Están intentando competir para ver quien logra tener más marcas o cicatrices? Porque nadie puede ganarle a Félix. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. De rodillas a ella, sus dedos recorrían la piel de sus glúteos, se estaba volviendo loco... 

—Eso fue cruel. —Protestó Félix. 

—Creí que habíamos acordado tratar con cariño a MC después de que intentaste matarla. —Le recordó Barnaby, abrió su boca y pasó su lengua húmeda por las marcas que decoraban el grupo de la chica, sonrió cuando la escuchó gemir contra su voluntad. 

¿Qué más podía hacer al estar de rodillas ante esa chica semidesnuda? Maldita diosa de la lujuria, encendiendo todos sus deseos prohibidos. Sus manos subieron hasta los tirantes de su ropa interior, bajándola hasta sus tobillos, el que no mostrara deseos de detenerlo sólo aumentó la hoguera que ardía en su interior. Félix sonrió ante el espectáculo, observando las expresiones faciales de la chica cuando Barnaby enterró su rostro en su trasero y comenzó a lamer, ¿por qué no unirse a la fiesta? También se colocó de rodillas ante ella, sólo que en su parte delantera y la punta de su lengua se encrespó antes de deslizarla entre sus hinchados pliegues, tomó sus caderas a la vez que acercaba su boca su clítoris. 

El cuerpo de MC tembló de anticipación, sabía lo que ocurriría después. Dudaba sobre de quién sostenerse, pronto caería ante las sensaciones que nublaban su mente. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus lenguas saboreando esos lugares tan privados sintió que sus piernas se habían convertido en pura gelatina. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando percibió sus dedos abriéndola, preparándola para lo que se avecinaba. Estaba tan jodidamente mojada, la necesidad de ambos hombres inunda su ser, sus paredes internas gritan para ser llenadas. Pero no pensaba permitir que fuera sólo ella quien recibiera todo el placer. 

Era su turno de estar de rodillas, con un pene en cada mano y masajeándolos sin romper el contacto directo con sus ojos. Sus pezones se tensan dentro del agarre del sostén, endureciéndose contra la tela que los cubre. Se concentra en el miembro de Barnaby, con su mano envolviendo la mitad de su eje y enrollando los dedos a su alrededor. Siente que su polla se contrae conforme la acaricia toda su longitud, estimulando los límites de su placer. Mientras se encarga de chupar a Félix, de reojo admira el miembro en su otra mano, goteando su propio líquido preseminal. Pasa su mano desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, no puede evitar apretar rítmicamente su mano alrededor de su polla. 

Habiendo sentido que Félix ya recibió lo suficiente de su boca, se encarga de saborear a Barnaby. Pero su mente vuelve a enfocarse en Rosier cuando la palma de su mano experimenta las venas de su polla que recorren su piel, provoca que su clítoris palpite con necesidad. Bombea el eje con fuerza, una velocidad creciente, oprimiendo su agarre en los alrededores de su circunferencia. Le encantaría que los dos acaben en su cara, que desprendan su semilla en cada centímetro de su rostro, pero se le ocurre un lugar mejor donde puede disfrutarlo más. 

En el medio de Barnaby y Félix, ambos la levantan y sostienen sus muslos abiertos para mantenerla en el aire. En un movimiento preciso, ambos se las arreglan para introducirse en su interior ante la nueva y peculiar posición. Se sienten tan calientes, un calor que se fusiona con ella y elimina todo lo humanamente conocido. Los empujes inician, los dos hombres la sujetan con gran habilidad; en unos segundos ya no sabe en dónde comienza su cuerpo y en dónde termina, la cabeza de la polla de Félix golpea su cuello uterino y Barnaby ha encontrado un punto g que no sabía que poseía hasta ese día. 

El mundo exterior ha dejado de existir, sólo puede sentir a los hombres que la rodean como animales. Sus manos se apoyan en los hombros de Félix, la lengua de Barnaby recorre la parte trasera de su cuello y sus hombros, como si quisiera saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Su boca se estrella contra la de Félix, labios tan suaves chocando los suyos, su boca la posee a un ritmo lento, como si quisiera seguir las órdenes de Barnaby sobre tratarla con delicadeza. Con movimientos tentadores, su lengua se desliza sobre la suya, sirviendo como un método distractor ante sus propios gemidos. 

El placer arrebatador la consume, continuamente sintiendo el golpeteo de ambas pollas rozando su punto más dulce. Los dedos de sus pies se retuercen cuando siente el familiar calor en el vientre, avecinándole que pronto llegará a su orgasmo. El éxtasis del encuentro incendia gradualmente la sangre su cuerpo, balanceándola en el borde su liberación. Con un grito de placer, tira su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el hombro de Barnaby. Con todas sus embestidas, siente que lo grueso y largo de sus pollas abren sus paredes empapadas. Su orgasmo la golpea mejor que nunca ahora que siente el semen brotando de sus dos agujeros, al sentarse en el sillón, todavía puede percibir cómo la sustancia brota de su interior. 

—De acuerdo... —Dice Barnaby, intentando recuperar el aliento. —Prometo que esta vez sí me encargaré de sanar tus heridas, Félix puede calentar la comida mientras termino el trabajo. 

—¿Qué? Olvídalo, yo puedo cuidar de ella. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo dejarte cinco minutos sin supervisión y saber que no intentarás matarla o hacer algo peor? 

—¿Hay algo peor? —Preguntó MC confundida. —¿Saben qué? Está bien, hay que darle un voto de confianza a Félix. 

Rosier se encargó bastante bien de sus heridas, recibiendo las constantes miradas desaprobatorias de su amigo en la cocina. Gracias a Merlín que no hizo ningún movimiento extraño o amenazó con comentarle lo que ocurrió en su primer día de trabajo. A pesar de todo, Barnaby estaba dispuesto a fingir que nada pasó si aquello significaba protegerlo. 

Luego de la cena, Barnaby los observó desde la distancia con calma mientras ellos recogían flores silvestres en la zona apartada de la cabaña. Bueno, MC hacía el trabajo y Félix caminaba detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, ella era feliz con sólo disfrutar su compañía. Tarde o temprano, se vuelve sencillo adaptarse a su personalidad cambiante y ligeramente repelente. 

—¿Sabes qué me encantaría encontrar? Lavanda. —Comentó MC, balanceando su canasta llena de flores. 

—Podemos crearla, para eso existe la magia. —Respondió Félix extrañado. 

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo… ¿Entiendes? Siento que lo natural es mejor. 

—Supongo. 

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Félix tomó una flor amarilla y la giró entre sus dedos, perdiéndose en el torbellino incandescente. 

—Esta fue nuestra conversación más larga, en un sentido casual. —Dijo MC. 

—No soy tan buen conversador. 

—Nunca dije que fue una mala charla, disfruto que hables un poco conmigo. —Afirmó MC con gusto. —Es agradable. 

Félix se mordió el labio para evitar decir “supongo”. 

—Entonces, ¿para qué son todas estas flores? —Preguntó en su lugar. 

—Se verán bonitas como decoración, la combinación con las luces y todo eso. —Explicó MC. 

—Realmente te esfuerzas por Charlie. 

—Es el valor de la amistad, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. —Recordó ella con una mueca triste. —A veces creo que no hago lo suficiente por él, dado todo lo que sacrificó por mí… 

—¿Cómo qué? 

—Cuando… Cuando Barnaby terminó conmigo, estuve perdida un tiempo, vagando por ahí y fue Charlie quien me encontró. —MC sonríe ante el recuerdo, una vida que ahora le parece ajena. —Me llevó a Rumania, intentó enderezar mi vida, hizo todo lo posible para que vuelva a sonreír… 

—Sí, te recuerdo allí. —Murmuró Félix con suavidad; tomó la flor que seguía en su mano y la colocó en la orilla de la oreja de MC. 

—No sé en dónde estaría si no fuera por él, probablemente seguiría siendo un desastre depresivo y patético. 

—Ciertamente es un poco patético llorar tanto por un hombre. 

—¡Félix! —MC le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, sin ofenderse demasiado por el comentario. —Era joven y tonta. 

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ya no llorarás por ningún hombre? 

—Espero que no, sino todo el trabajo de Charlie habrá sido en vano. —MC tomó su mano, arrastrándolo a la orilla del bosque casi vacío. —Creo que sé en dónde encontraremos lavanda. 

Félix observó que la muñeca huesuda de la chica estaba decorada por un brazalete que reconoció en unos segundos. No se lo hizo notar, aquello sólo significaba tener una charla profunda sobre el pasado y los sentimientos, prefería evitarlo. Principalmente porque no se sentía listo; insiste en que hay algo extraño y confuso en ella, ¿es manipulación? Porque sí que ha logrado poner su mundo de cabeza. Los sueños y las pesadillas se vuelven confusos, no concuerdan con lo que ahora conoce como realidad. Aún despierta con temor, creyendo que MC lo esperará para clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello y demostrará que Talbott tuvo razón todo este tiempo… 

Es sólo que, en ocasiones como esta, ve a una mujer normal y sin nada extraordinario. Es decir, tiene sus peculiaridades. Su risa estridente, sus bromas infantiles, la insistente necesidad de crear un lazo con él… Es muy confuso, lo lleva a replantearse a sí mismo y al futuro. ¿Hay algo más aterrador que eso? 

Cuando ella está distraída, Félix agita su varita y crea una modesta planta de lavanda a los pies de un árbol. 

Charlie Weasley cumplió con su cometido, conseguir un traslador a Israel y colocarlo a unos pocos metros de donde vive MC con sus “amigos”. Desde la cabaña, sólo tienen que cruzar el lago e introducirse a un pequeño y humilde bosque, cuando haya pasado los árboles encontrará su transporte que modificó para que pareciera un balde común y corriente. Así que se sentirá libre de continuar con su investigación una vez que la fiesta haya acabado. 

En cuanto más se acerca a la casa, los sonidos del grupo de personas se vuelven más potentes y todo se siente como estar otra vez en La Madriguera. Escucha las órdenes de su madre sobre preparar la mesa en el exterior porque “es un abuso no disfrutar de esta hermosa noche”; sonríe cuando atestigua la presencia de MC, levantando unas sillas sin magia y caminando junto a Barnaby. Se ve hermosa igual que un cisne, siempre se lo ha dicho. Estaba a punto de preguntarse en dónde estaba Félix cuando la respuesta llegó antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su cuestionamiento. Rosier permanecía apartado del ajetreo, cerca del lago cercano y leyendo un libro, dudó sobre si acercarse o no. Aunque él haya aceptado celebrar la fiesta allí, no significa que se sienta realmente cómoda al estar rodeado de tantas personas. 

—¡Charlie, hermano dragón! —MC le ofrece una sonrisa enorme en cuanto se percata de su presencia, corre a sus brazos y juntos se funden en un abrazo conocido. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! 

—¿Te parece que este es un buen horario para llegar? Que seas el cumpleañero no impide que participes en la organización de esta cena. —Se quejó Molly. 

—Aunque nos arreglamos bastante bien con lo que tenemos. —Comentó Penny; Jacob, a su lado, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. 

Charlie le sonrió a la rubia con falsedad, mantendría bien vigilada a esa chica. 

—Kingsley me pidió un favor y el tiempo se me fue volando. —Mintió Charlie, arreglándoselas para robarle un par de platos limpios a su hermano mayor y llevarlos hacia la mesa al aire libre. 

Realmente se sentía bien, simplemente encontrarse con su familia y amigos para cenar. Incluso un acto tan banal como colocar cubiertos y copas era como tocar el cielo, le hacía falta relajarse después de todo lo que pasó. Eventos secretos que no podía discutir con nadie, asuntos que mantendría escondidos hasta el día de su muerte. 

—No deberías ayudarnos, eres el invitado de honor. —Dijo MC, agitando su varita para colgar luces a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. La iluminación flotaba por sobre sus cabezas, perfecta para una noche tan oscura. 

—Díselo a mi madre, ella está…—Charlie se interrumpe cuando la mano de MC toca su rostro, su suave pulgar recorre la piel bajo sus ojos. 

—Tienes ojeras. 

—Trabajo demasiado, allá afuera es una locura. —Resopló Charlie. —Hoy escuché sobre un grupo de magos tenebrosos que buscaban a los nacidos de muggles que se escondían, pero creo que Greyback estaba involucrado porque se comieron a dos magos. 

—¿Se los comieron? —Preguntó MC espantada, con un revoltijo en el estómago ante la desagradable imagen mental. —Merlín, no lo sabía. 

—Una maldita locura, aunque me parece extraño que Greyback haya estado involucrado en una tarea tan banal como la recolección de magos “impuros”. 

—No hay que buscar lógica en sus acciones, es un loco asesino. 

—Pero confirma mi punto, allá afuera es una locura. 

—Muchachos, estamos aquí para relajarnos. —Les recordó el señor Weasley, sentándose en la mesa y siguiendo seguido por los demás. 

Barnaby llegó momentos después con Félix, ambos parecían charlar tranquilamente en murmullos. Se sentaron juntos, los dos hombres parecían estar de buen humor y MC sonrió al verlos comportarse con tanta confianza cuando creían que nadie los miraba. 

—Sé que nadie quiere escuchar esto y todo eso…—Dijo Bill, robándole un bollo de pan a su hermano. —Escuché que Harry Potter planea ir a Hogwarts, para buscar un horrocrux. 

—La última vez que estuvieron en casa, dijeron que esa era su misión principal. —Recordó Fleur. —Él y sus amigos fueron a Gringotts, hicieron todo un escándalo. 

—Liberaron un maldito dragón. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. 

—Si Harry Potter planea volver al colegio entonces se desatará un terrible enfrentamiento, quizás la batalla final. —Anunció Tonks preocupada. 

—Y, ¿tenemos qué discutir todo esto cuando hay dos magos tenebrosos escuchando? —Preguntó Jacob con sorna, esquivando la mala mirada de su hermana. —Sólo digo, Charlie parece muy tranquilo dado que hace poco desconfió de todos. 

—¿Quieres que te revele algo nuestro para equilibrar la balanza? —Propuso Barnaby, levantando una ceja desafiante. 

—No creo que sirva de mucho, podría ser mentira. 

—¿Desde cuándo te importan las mentiras, Jacob? —Cuestionó Charlie, mirándolo a los ojos. 

—Sólo me estoy preocupado por las personas que me importan. 

—¿De verdad? Porque haces un trabajo terrible. 

—Esta cena se está poniendo interesante. —Comentó Félix, llevándose una copa a los labios. El objeto fue rápidamente arrebatado por Chiara, quien intercambió el líquido por un vaso con jugo de naranja. 

—Sin alcohol, Félix. 

—¿Podemos no discutir ahora? —Suplicó MC. —Tómenlo como un tiempo libre sin rencores. 

—No dirías lo mismo si supieras la clase de persona que es Jacob. —Masculló Charlie entre dientes. 

—¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermana la clase de persona que tú eres, Charlie? 

—¡Cierra la boca! 

—¿Qué demonios? Deja en paz a Charlie. —Protestó Barnaby. 

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? —Cuestionó Jacob. —Llevas ignorándolo desde el primer día, no me hagas reír. 

—¡Muy bien, silencio todo el mundo! —Gritó Molly, aplaudiendo y poniéndose de pie para cortar la discusión. —El ambiente ya es lo suficientemente tenso sin estas peleas, ¡van a sentarse ahora mismo y se comportarán como los adultos que son! ¿Quedó claro? 

—Sí, mamá. 

—Sí, señora Weasley. 

—¡Que así sea! 

El resto de la velada resultó más tranquila, nadie quería tentar a su suerte y enojar a Molly era como jugar con el diablo. Por suerte, la mujer encontró un modo de relajarse al tomar a Félix bajo su ala y volcar todos sus cuidados en él. Dicha acción provocó muchas risas, incluso en Rosier, que parecía caer fácilmente ante sus cariños maternos. 

—Un muchacho tan delgado, ¿MC no te alimenta correctamente? 

—¡Molly! Por Merlín, hago un buen trabajo en la cocina. —Se quejó MC con una risotada, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas. 

—Es tu único trabajo, ¿no? —Bromeó Barnaby. 

—Carajo, eso fue tan machista. —Declaró Tonks. —Nosotras pusimos la mesa, ayudamos a cocinar… ¿Qué hicieron los hombres? Pelear como porlocks. 

—Bueno, no quiero estar de acuerdo, pero…—Titubeó Fleur con una sonrisa cómplice. 

—Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que yo no debería hacer nada más que comer y ser adorado. —Le recordó Charlie. —Casi todos los hombres cooperamos a nuestra manera. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hizo Félix? —Preguntó Penny. 

—Comer y ser adorado. —Respondió Rosier, sonriendo suavemente ante las caricias de Molly en su cabeza. 

Todo mejora progresivamente. La música suave, la saciedad que ofrecen los alimentos, una unión casual y conocida. A MC se le escapa una carcajada, Tonks hace una perfecta imitación de Snape y es hilarante, las bebidas alcohólicas suaves comienzan a recorrer la mesa, e incluso le permiten beber a Félix una copa bajo la insistente supervisión de Chiara. Escucha a Charlie hablar sobre Rumania y sus dragones en tanto su mirada se desvía a Barnaby, él está charlando con Félix y acaba de darle uno de sus distintivos anillos de metal, Rosier se lo prueba con gusto y por su mirada asume que jamás se lo quitará. 

Piensa que quizás ese sea uno de los pocos momentos de paz que le quedan, si es cierto que Harry Potter tiene planes de ir a Hogwarts... Todo podría volverse más complicado. Así que esa es su hora de disfrutar, de reconocer cada rostro y atesorarlo en el fondo de su mente. ¿Cuándo volverá a reír con Tonks? ¿Cuándo verá a Félix tan relajado como hoy? Es perfecto, único, e inigualable. Le hace olvidar que hace tan sólo unos meses estaba escondiéndose de otros miembros de la Orden y de los mortífagos, un peligro que no ha desaparecido y que sigue allá afuera. 

—Vaya, parece que se acabó la cerveza de raíz. —Anunció Molly, regresando de la casa. 

—Puedo ir a comprar un poco. —Propuso Penny. 

—Oh querida, eso sería excelente. 

—Te acompaño. —Dijo Charlie, levantándose de su silla. —Es peligroso andar solo por ahí. 

—Estaré bien, serán unos minutos. —Afirmó Penny con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Insisto, es mejor estar acompañado. 

—Deja que vaya contigo, no quiero que te pase nada. —Dijo Jacob, tomando la mano de su novia desde su asiento. 

—Está bien, volveremos en unos minutos. 

Dicho esto, Haywood y Weasley desaparecieron en un estallido. La fiesta reanudó su punto inicial, y Bill parecía estar pensando en algo porque se le escapó una suave risa cómplice que parecía dirigida a Jacob. 

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Jacob. 

—Ten cuidado, quizás mi hermano tiene planes de robarte a tu chica. —Dijo Bill, continuando con sus carcajadas cuando vio la expresión del chico. 

—¡Bill! Charlie no haría eso. —Protestó MC con una sonrisa. —Él está más interesado en los dragones que en las chicas. 

—Siempre dijo eso, pero sabemos que es una farsa. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—Los dragones son más sencillos que los seres humanos. —Afirmó Félix. 

—Al menos finalmente estamos desconfiando de Charlie, de una forma u otra. —Dijo Jacob, sirviéndose otra copa de vino. 

—Nadie desconfía de él, Jacob. —Dijo MC, poniendo sus ojos en blanco ante sus palabras. 

—Sólo digo que él puso a Penny como un chivo expiatorio, ¿y qué hay de él? Es el que pasa menos tiempo con nosotros, siempre tan ocupado... 

—Cumple con sus deberes igual que todos. —Atacó Tonks. 

—Charlie no es un mago tenebroso, si eso es lo que insinúas. —Dijo Barnaby, jugueteando con el cuchillo de metal en su mano. 

—Es adorable que lo defiendas, pero te repito que tu palabra no vale nada. —Jacob imitó el gesto, comenzaba un duelo de miradas entre ambos hombres. 

—¿Por qué carajo mentiría? —Preguntó Félix, saliendo en defensa de Barnaby. 

—Tú no te metas, trastornado. 

—Oh, dime que no te atreviste a decir eso. —Amenazó MC, sacando su varita y apuntando directamente al rostro de su hermano. —Creo que bebiste demasiado. 

—No estoy borracho. 

—Por tu bien, me defendería diciendo lo contrario. 

El enfrentamiento fue interrumpido por el estallido de una aparición, todos voltearon en dirección al sonido esperando encontrar a Charlie y Penny. Efectivamente, él estaba allí. Sólo que estaba sin compañía, con un labio roto y sosteniéndose el estómago sangrante. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo fresco, soltando una seguidilla de toses. Lo observaron como si fuera una ilusión, una pesadilla de histeria colectiva, pero era real. 

Tardaron en reaccionar, Arthur corrió hacia su hijo y sanó la herida en su vientre. Gracias a Merlín que no era nada grave, aun así, Charlie saltó hacia ellos en el preciso instante en que la sangre dejó de emanar, cargaba una expresión de profundo terror y parecía traer las peores noticias del mundo. 

—¡Se tienen que ir! ¡Ahora mismo! —Gritó desesperado. 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde está Penny? —Preguntó Jacob. 

—¿En dónde está? ¿¡Quieres saber en dónde está!? Está con Talbott Winger, ¡te dije que ella era una maldita espía! Ahora él viene hacia acá, todos nos tenemos que ir. 

Barnaby no esperó a que la discusión continuara, con un movimiento rápido de su varita atrajo las mochilas que habían preparado en caso de emergencia (bendito sea Félix y sus ideas paranoicas). MC tomó el rostro de Félix, quien parecía visiblemente perturbado y se aferraba a la silla con desesperación. 

—Mírame, nos iremos de aquí y todo estará bien. —Prometió MC, intentando calmar su respiración agitada. —Levántate y ven conmigo. 

—Dejé un traslador no muy lejos de aquí, sólo pasen el lago hasta llegar al bosque y sigan caminando, es una especie de balde de metal. —Informó Charlie, olvidando su pelea con Jacob y concentrándose en quienes necesitaban su apoyo. —Los demás tendrán que ir a donde sea, pero nos tenemos que ir. 

—Es grosero irse tan temprano de una celebración tan animada. —Dijo Talbott, recibiendo todas las aterradas miradas. El hombre venía acompañado de un variado grupo de feroces soldados dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes. —Y, ¿esta no es tu fiesta Charlie? Deberías ser cortés. 

Barnaby no deja que él termine de hablar, con una mirada de odio agita su varita y el ambiente a su alrededor se vuelve a oscuras, como si hubiesen lanzado una bomba de ocultamiento. Antes de que MC sepa lo que está pasando, está corriendo a lo largo del claro, mirando constantemente hacia atrás y su corazón se acelera conforme los hechizos vuelan por sobre sus cabezas. Sabe que dejar de correr es su sentencia de muerte, que deben permanecer juntos y que no sabe qué planes tiene Talbott pensados para su captura. 

A pesar de la situación, Félix logra recuperarse del shock inicial y está dispuesto a lanzarle maleficios a quien sea que se acerque demasiado. Con algo de suerte apenas logran pasar el lago, están demasiado expuestos y esperan que el humilde bosque les sirva de refugio. Pisándole los talones, son seguidos por los Weasley y los demás, quienes tratan de defenderlos para que puedan llegar a salvo. Ahora ellos también son el blanco de los ataques, y uno por uno, caen como fichas de un dominó. 

En el medio del bosque MC grita, un hechizo impactó en su pierna y la agonía es insoportable. Se retuerce de dolor entre las hojas secas, siente que alguien se inclina para ayudarla y espera ver a Barnaby, pero se topa con otra persona muy distinta. Félix la ayuda a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro e intentando continuar con su camino. Barnaby percibe la situación y se acerca para ayudar, sólo unos metros más y serán libres. 

A donde sea que los lleve ese traslador, espera que sea un sitio lo suficientemente seguro para continuar con su escape. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que huir? Maldita sea, está demasiado cansada y siente que estos últimos meses la han envejecido. Le urge arreglarse la pierna en cuanto estén fuera de la visión de Talbott, reza internamente para que los demás estén bien en su ausencia. 

Félix cae al suelo, completamente encadenado y sin posibilidad de moverse, su rostro queda pegado al suelo y se retuerce inútilmente en búsqueda de su liberación. Barnaby grita su nombre, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los tres terminen en la misma situación. El traslador estaba tan cerca, si hubiesen tenido un segundo más, si hubiesen aumentado su velocidad al correr... Pero se acabó. 

—¡No! ¡No! —Félix grita desesperado, sin dejar de moverse un solo segundo. MC sabe que está a punto de tener uno de sus ataques, se aprecia claramente en su llanto y en sus alaridos sin sentido. 

Es entendible su desesperación, todo el terror que recorre sus venas. MC se siente igual, quiere arrancarse esas cadenas con los dientes y abrazarlo, prometerle que todo estará bien... Ya no quiere verlo gritar y llorar de esa manera, sintiendo que los recuerdos volverán a ser una experiencia explícita de la que nunca podrá escapar. Las palabras se quedan en su garganta. Están siendo rodeados por los soldados de Talbott, y éste último se acerca hasta quedar junto al cuerpo tumbado de Rosier. 

—Por favor, por favor… 

—No puede creer que invertí tanto tiempo en ti, sólo te di una maldita tarea y fracasaste miserablemente. —Dijo Talbott, mirando a Félix. —Luego me encargaré de darte una lección. 

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —Amenazó Barnaby, poniéndose de rodillas para enfrentar su mirada sin emociones. —¡Estás muerto, Winger! ¡Estás tan malditamente muerto! 

Uno de los hombres cercanos golpea a Barnaby con fuerza, dejándolo en el piso y con su boca sangrando. 

—¡Basta! —Exclamó MC, la situación se volvió demasiado tensa y difícil de digerir. 

Esta vez, es ella quien revise una paliza. El impacto es tan fuerte que todo se vuelve oscuro, las voces parecen lejanas, en unos segundos se funde en un profundo sueño relajante. Ya no existe dolor, la persecución, pronto despertará y habrá vuelto a su vida normal. Félix y Barnaby estarían durmiendo juntos, ella se levantaría de la cama para alejar a los pájaros del alfeizar de la ventana a sabiendas de que Félix todavía les teme. Luego caminaría hasta la cocina, mientras espera a que los dos hombres despierten, miraría a través de la ventana. El sol en alto, los matorrales verdes, sólo hay tranquilidad. 

Cuando abre los ojos, nada de eso la espera. Desconoce su ubicación actual, pero sabe que ella, Barnaby y Félix están encadenados a una silla. Es una hilera horizontal breve comenzada ella, seguida por Barnaby y finalizada por Félix. Sus amigos están allí, de pie y con sus muñecas amarradas, Jacob sólo puede mirar a Penny quien está a un lado de Talbott con una expresión de completa culpa. La rubia parece haber estado llorando, se lo ve en sus ojos hinchados. Pero no es ella quien le interesa, MC se retuerce para ver a Félix quien tiene sangre fresca escurriendo de su boca a su barbilla y que provocó que su camisa se tiñera de rojo. No muy lejos de Talbott, hay un hombre que sostiene un trapo húmedo a un costado de su cabeza. Es bastante fácil unir los puntos sueltos, aunque no tiene tiempo para analizar ese asunto ahora. 

—Revisen sus mochilas, quizás encontremos algo útil. —Ordena Talbott. 

El contenido de las pertenencias de MC cae al frío piso de madera, ciertos objetos rebotan y otros aterrizan con un ruido seco. Ella observa a Barnaby, que parece mirar con terror el proceso, como si temiera que descubrieran algo específico, ¿qué puede guardar allí que sea tan importante? Las pertenecías de Barnaby caen una tras otra, pero una destaca por sobre las demás. Talbott lo nota, inclinándose para tomar una libreta de hojas amarillas. 

Ahora es el turno de Winger de lucir una máscara del miedo más genuino, él pasa las hojas con una velocidad inhumana, intentando convencerse a sí mismo sobre su falsedad. MC recuerda el diario que narraba las torturas de Félix, recuerda que se supone que dicho objeto debía estar resguardado en un archivo secreto, recuerda que esa información podría arruinar la vida de Talbott y sus planes para ser ministro de magia. 

—¿Quién lo sacó? —Pregunta Talbott sin mirarlos, casi en un susurro. 

Barnaby permanece imperturbable. Él lo sabe, pero no tiene intenciones de revelarlo, no expondrá a su única arma secreta. 

—¿¡Quién demonios lo sacó!? —Grita Talbott, tirando el cuaderno con un estruendo. 

MC intenta no mirar a Barnaby, espera que él sacrifique a su informante por su bien o todos podrían morir. Reprime un sollozo, no puede ver a Félix y necesita sólo conectar con su mirada. El dolor en su pierna sangrante funciona como un distractor, lo que sea que la aleje del peso de los segundos que pasan sin que nadie le ofrezca a Winger una respuesta satisfactoria. Está a punto de abrir su boca y sacrificarse por Barnaby, cuando alguien toma la palabra. 

—Fui yo. 

—¡Cállate, Félix! —Exclama Barnaby. —No es verdad, fui yo, él sólo intenta protegerme. 

—Félix, es suficiente... —Dice MC entre dientes. 

—Fui yo. —Repite Félix, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que parecen genuinas. —Lo lamento, yo sólo... No lo pensé, recordé los diarios y pensé que... Lo lamento, Talbott. 

—¿Qué pensaste, Félix? —Preguntó Talbott, con un siseo asesino y acercándose lentamente. 

—¡Escúchame, maldita sea! Él no tiene nada que ver. —Insistió Barnaby. 

La puerta se abre, dando paso a la presencia de Jae Kim. El chico titubea con cada paso, inspeccionando la escena y a todos los prisioneros que efectivamente conoce. A leguas se ve que no sabe cómo reaccionar ni qué decir, demasiado impresionado con la captura de Rosier y de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no estaban al tanto de sus verdaderas intenciones. 

—Jae, llévate a todos al calabozo; eso incluye a Penny, por supuesto, no es realmente de mi completa confianza. —Ordenó Talbott, ignorando la mirada afligida y sorprendida de la rubia. —Voy a tener una conversación con Félix, igual que en los viejos tiempos. 

—¡No! Llévame a mí, tortúrame a mí. —Suplicó Barnaby, siendo arrastrado por Jae junto con el grupo. —¡Félix! ¡Félix! ¡Dile la verdad! 

—No lo hagas, por favor, no lo quieres a él... —Lloriqueó MC. 

La puerta se cierra, en esa habitación sólo queda la peculiar pareja. Talbott parece tranquilo, suelta un suspiro largo y desaparece las cadenas que amarran a Félix. Su siguiente movimiento es un tanto más agresivo, con un giro de su varita empuja a su prisionero contra el suelo y corta su camisa para revelar su espalda llena de cicatrices. Vuelve a amarrar sus manos contra su columna vertebral, estudia las letras grabadas en su piel y decide cuál es su próximo paso. 

—Sé que no lo hiciste, preferirías suicidarte antes que revelarte contra mí. —Dijo Talbott, caminando de un lado a otro. —Así que haremos esto de la manera fácil o todo empeorará para ti, dime quién sacó el diario de mis archivos. 

—Fui yo. 

—Te lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Barnaby o MC? Si tienen algún informante, tengo que saberlo. 

Félix dejó escapar su llanto de terror, odiaba su maldita voz profunda y todo lo que involucraba. Él lo devolverá a Azkaban en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, no por la información sino por la mera diversión de su sufrimiento eterno. Las lágrimas ardían conforme salían de sus ojos, su respiración se aceleró y -aun con la mejilla pegada al suelo- negó levemente con la cabeza. Él no quería... Él no quería que ninguno saliera herido. Realmente no sabe quién demonios lo obtuvo, pero su decisión ha sido tomada y tiene que continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias. 

—Te lo juro, yo lo hice. 

Talbott se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Caminó hasta estar detrás del cuerpo tumbado de Félix, su varita apuntó a su espalda y se concentró mentalmente en no desviarse del trazo original. 

—No te creo. 

Bajo tierra, podían escucharse los gritos desgarradores de Félix suplicando clemencia. Cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer oídos sordos a su tortura. Barnaby parece un animal agresivo y desesperado, repitiendo el nombre de su amigo y tirando de los barrotes de su celda, nada de lo que haga será suficiente para cambiar la situación. A juzgar por el dolor que demuestra, se culpabilizará por esto el resto de su vida. 

—¿Qué pasa, Félix? —Gritó Talbott, lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escucharlo. —Antes lo resistías bastante bien, ¿te debilitaste estos últimos meses? 

—Basta, por favor… 

—¡Llama a Barnaby! ¡Pídele a él que te salve! 

Más gritos, Barnaby se agarra la cabeza en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Quizás esa era la tortura que Talbott preparó para los dos, escuchar sufrir a la persona por la que darían sus propias vidas sin pensarlo dos veces. 

—¡Barnaby! ¡Barnaby! 

MC deja escapar un alarido de frustración, golpeando todo lo que tiene cerca en un intento por no volverse loca. No puede soportarlo más, escucharlo sufrir es la tortura más insoportable y espantosa, traída directamente desde el mismísimo infierno. El corazón se le es oprimido con cada suplica de Félix, como si pudiera sentir su dolor a viva piel, sabe que daría lo que fuera por ocupar su lugar y liberarlo de su tormento. 

—¡Perra estúpida! —Grita MC, aferrándose a los barrotes de su prisión para enfrentar a Penny. —¡Esto es tu culpa! 

—¿Qué mierda hiciste, Penny? —Dijo Jacob, tan perturbado e iracundo como su hermana. 

—Maldita traidora de mierda. —Bramó Charlie. —Estúpida egoísta, ¡espero que estés contenta! 

—No sabía que esto pasaría, nunca quise lastimar a nadie. —Explicó la rubia, ahogándose en un mar de llanto. 

—¡Pues nos acabas de condenar a todos! —Gritó Charlie. 

—¿Y qué pensaste que pasaría? —Dijo Jacob. —¡Ella es tu amiga! ¡Confíe en ti! 

—¡Lo hice por ti, imbécil! Por nosotros, ¡por tu maldito hijo! 

El calabozo queda en silencio, Penny esconde su rostro lloroso entre sus manos, Jacob se acerca a su celda para verla más de cerca. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, le toma unos segundos recuperarse y poder formular una pregunta concreta. 

—¿Qué dijiste? 

—Estoy embarazada. —Solloza Penny, su rostro es un desastre rojizo y su cabello despeinado cae en todas direcciones. —Sólo quería mantenerlos a salvo, nunca quise lastimar a nadie. 

Jacob no dice palabra alguna, cae rendido al suelo con la mirada pérdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia. MC puede escuchar decir a Charlie un improperio entre dientes, y no podría estar más de acuerdo. No existen suficientes insultos en el mundo que sirvan para expresar sus sentimientos, todo es una maldita mierda desagradable. 

La puerta del sótano se abre, Jae abre la puerta de cada uno de los calabozos y arroja las varitas que le pertenecen a sus dueños. Ninguno de los prisioneros comprende la situación, por lo que su primer impulso es quedarse quietos en el lugar. 

—¿Qué están esperando? —Pregunta Jae. El chico extiende un pedazo de papel a Bill, el más cercano físicamente a él. —Barnaby y MC se vienen conmigo, los demás irán a un lugar seguro en esta dirección... 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó MC. 

—¿Quieren salvar a Félix o no? Muevan el maldito trasero de una vez. 

Los demás desaparecen en un estallido al tomarse de las manos. Barnaby sigue a Jae ciegamente, si existe una mínima posibilidad de rescatar a Félix entonces está dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo a su favor. MC los sigue pisándoles los talones, a esa altura del juego ya le da igual si es una misión suicida o si tiene que sacrificar todo lo que conoce. 

Talbott ciertamente no parece esperar su llegada, está de espaldas a ellos y charlando con uno de sus seguidores, el cuerpo de Félix está derrumbado en el piso y con los ojos cerrados. No les dan la oportunidad de reaccionar, los hechizos salen inmediatamente de sus varitas y Jae junto con los demás logran hacer a un lado a sus cómplices y los derriban en un parpadeo. Winger se ve acorralado, es una varita contra tres y su experiencia en duelos ahora se ve poco eficiente. Barnaby atrae al desmayado Félix hacia él, resguardándolo en sus brazos, no planea rendirse sin pelear. MC toma la mochila de Rosier y el diario, es una opción de último momento, pero siente que está haciendo lo correcto. 

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Cuestionó Talbott. 

—Esta no es la manera. —Dijo Jae, sin dejar de apuntarle. —Somos mejores que esto. 

—Estás defendiendo asesinos. 

—¡Estoy siendo justo! Se acabó, Talbott. —Jae toma las manos de sus acompañantes, dispuesto a desaparecer y sacarlos de allí. 

—No, no se acabó... ¡Diffindo! 

Un estallido, las figuras que se unen y separan con una sensación desagradable a la que nunca se acostumbrará. MC no sabe cuál es su próximo destino, ve una luz brillante y parece que se ha fundido con el color rojo. El momento le parece eterno, hasta que finalmente aterrizan en un diminuto y estrecho departamento. Todos están allí, ese es el supuesto lugar seguro. Talbott se fue, pero su amenaza persiste en el aire, tan tenebrosa y omnipotente que podría vomitar de sólo recordarlo. 

—Félix despierta, estamos bien, estamos a salvo. —Dice Barnaby con su voz rota, intentando despertar a su amigo inconsciente entre sus brazos. 

Su primer impulso es voltear hacia Félix y Barnaby, él sigue sin despertar de su sueño involuntario y su espalda continúa sangrando por las marcas. Barnaby lo sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ello, a simple vista y bajo una extraña luz, MC recuerda una pintura que vio en un museo una vez. Uno de los brazos libres de Félix está suelto, su mano se arquea como si esperara que alguien la tomara. Pero ella sólo puede pensar en la sangre y en todo lo que representa, la sangre es muerte, la muerte viene y se lleva todo lo que conoce. 

De hecho, parece ser grave porque hay un charco de la sustancia carmesí que se forma y se hace cada vez más grande. Por supuesto, el temor se evapora momentáneamente cuando nota que la sangre no proviene de Rosier. 

Escucha quejidos, como si alguien se estuviera ahogando. Jae cae al suelo, tocándose la garganta con un serio corte profundo en su carne y aquello explica la cantidad desorbitante de sangre. Su piel se vuelve más pálida y sus ojos son esferas vidriosas, Chiara se arrodilla a su lado e intenta detener las convulsiones de su cuerpo en shock. Rebusca su varita en su bolsillo, aún si pudiera cerrar la herida ya ha perdido demasiada sangre y no podrán reponérsela. La laceración en su cuello trae consigo un mensaje tenebroso e implícito, uno que el chico conoce bien y desea retrasar. 

Jae empuja a Chiara con la poca fuerza que conserva en su agonizante ser, se arrastra por sobre su propia sangre y estira su mano para tocar la de Félix. Se desploma a unos pocos centímetros, su brazo sigue extendido, sus dedos nunca llegan a rozarse con su objetivo y la vida finalmente abandona su cuerpo. 

Y así, Jae Kim deja este mundo, sin lograr el único propósito que quería cumplir antes de su muerte. 

Tomar la mano de Félix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo este asunto de Félix cobrará un poco más de fuerza en los siguientes capítulos, no es un canibal psicópata pero sí ha desarrollado ciertas tendencias. ¿Acaso olvidaron las advertencias de Jae? No es totalmente una pobre criatura desamparada.  
> Hablando de Jae, realmente lamento su muerte :( Fue un personaje que sufrió mucho a lo largo de la historia y sus propias decisiones lo terminaron condenando, hace poco releí desde el capítulo 1 y realmente siento pena por él.  
> ¿Quién creen que sea el próximo personaje en morir? Hagan sus apuestas!  
> Gracias por leer! <3


	23. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento que Félix estaba esperando, es hora de honrar su apellido.  
> Murphy McNully dice adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a esperar un poco más para subirlo, pero siento que podemos darnos un capricho <3 Estoy escribiendo el último capítulo, les juro que quiero subir todos de corrido aunque no sea la decisión más inteligente 😂  
> Espero que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero verlas en el Spin-off de esta historia: La historia de Barnaby Junior Lee! Será muy breve, pero el proyecto me tiene muy emocionada, será una locura!  
> Doy las gracias a Timothée Chalamet, acabo de conocerlo y es el Barnaby Junior que siempre soñé ❤

Murphy escuchó los ruidos, ya saben, el departamento es diminuto: una cocina-comedor, la habitación de Jae y el baño. Así que ciertamente notó el aglomeramiento de personas nuevas y casi conocidas, murmurando preocupadas y apareciendo de la nada. Sólo podía significar que algo malo ocurrió, necesitaba pedirle explicaciones a Jae, ¿ahora qué hizo? Maldita sea, no puede seguir rescatando a todos los que se opongan a Talbott y conseguir escondites hasta debajo de las piedras. 

Pero empecemos desde el principio. Ese día, como cualquier otro, se preparó para su rutina de constante encierro. Jae era su única compañía entre esas cuatro paredes, así que siempre le hacía un pequeño berrinche cada vez que se marchaba al trabajo. Si es que trabajar para un loco desquiciado puede ser considerado un empleo decente... 

—Dile que estás enfermo y quédate. —Se quejó Murphy. 

—Nadie creerá eso. —Respondió Jae con una sonrisa, sirviéndose un café. 

—Te ves animado. 

—Los rumores vuelan, escuché que Harry Potter planea y a Hogwarts, ¿qué crees que pasará? El Señor Tenebroso irá a buscarlo, habrá un enfrentamiento, la guerra en su máximo apogeo... Ganaremos, ¿qué significa eso? ¡Seré libre! Pase lo que pase. —Festejo el chico. —Y tú también, podrás volver a tu alocada vida como comentarista de quidditch y tener contacto con otros seres humanos. 

—¿Te irás? Ya sabes, cuando la guerra llegue a su fin. 

—Por supuesto, viviré en una bella comunidad muggle y descansaré. 

—La vida sin magia suena aburrida. —Comentó Murphy. 

—Es segura y más estable que todo esto. 

En su mente, la conversación se repite como en un bucle. La realidad es diferente, el pasado es un cuento viejo para niños, el presente está lleno de terror y dolor. Cuando escuchó el estallido de una aparición colectiva, arrastró su silla de ruedas en búsqueda de una explicación lógica, todos parecían concentrarse alrededor de una persona y tardó en notar por qué tanto alboroto. 

Está bien, en un inicio creyó que estaba soñando. ¿Por qué no sería una temible pesadilla? Nada tenía sentido, la presencia de sus antiguos conocidos del colegio, la familia Weasley, Barnaby, Félix, y... MC, llorando y cuidando del cuerpo de Jae. Pensó muchas veces en ese reencuentro, ¿qué diría cuando sus ojos se cruzaran después de la terrible distancia que los separó? ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Lo habría extrañado? ¿Se abrazarían? Muchas posibilidades, innumerables escenarios imaginarios. 

Fue una sorpresa para sí mismo que la haya ignorado como si ella no estuviera en la habitación; saltó de la silla, arrastrándose entre la sangre para tocar el rostro calmo de Jae. Se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar, Jae era mucho más importante, su muerte nubló cualquier otro pensamiento. Era una mezcla de sensaciones, la ira y la tristeza más profunda, la incertidumbre de su asesinato y el temor que traía saber que no volvería a hablar con él. 

Pasó por alto todas las miradas, el suave abrazo de MC cuando se colocó a su lado, el dolor era más que insoportable. Jae no lo merecía, los demás podían creer que sí, pero nadie lo conocía igual que Murphy... Jae Kim, aun involucrado en una guerra de la que nunca quiso participar, sabía distinguir entre el bien y mal, sólo que temerosamente se mantuvo al margen. Al menos hasta hoy, cuando parecía que todas sus convicciones lo llevaron a una espantosa muerte. 

Inevitablemente, continúo llorando cuando se llevaron su cuerpo para darle una sepultura decente y rápida. MC siguió abrazándolo y tomando su mano, aunque realmente ya no le importaba tanto ser cuidado por ella. Los Weasley y sus allegados se mantendrían ocultos en la casa de la Tía Muriel, Charlie dijo que los acompañaría después de encargarse de un trabajo privado y que le conseguiría a Murphy otro lugar seguro donde quedarse, Jacob y Penny se marcharon en silencio sin decir a dónde irían, y Barnaby se encerró en la habitación de Jae con Félix. Éste último seguía sin despertar y no sabían lo que pasaría una vez que abriera sus ojos. 

MC tomó el trabajo de consolar a Murphy, permitiendo que recueste su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando con delicadeza los mechones rubios de su cabello. A su nariz llegó el perfume suave y natural de McNully, lo que la hizo ser consciente de que era la primera vez que se veían después de todo lo que pasó. Recuerda aquella vez en la que él la abrazó en la cama, sosteniéndola como si quisiera unir sus partes rotas; gracias a la cercanía, pudo sentir un aroma a tinta, jengibre y ron. Dicha combinación era más suave ahora, pero fue suficiente para anclar sus pies a la tierra. 

—Jae nos salvó. —Murmuró MC. 

Murphy dejó escapar otro sollozo, enterrando aún más su rostro en el pecho de su amiga y abrazándola con urgencia. Pensó que sólo Jae se sacrificaría de esa manera, si cierra sus ojos puede verlo perfectamente. Siendo el héroe inesperado de la historia, el mártir clásico de la guerra... ¿A quién le importaba? Nunca tendría que haber pasado por nada de eso, a esa hora debería estar regresando a casa, trayéndole libros pesados para que se entretenga en su soledad. 

—No lo merecía, Jae no merecía esto. —Dijo Murphy. —Era una buena persona, él... Pudiste ser tú, ahora mismo podría estar despidiendo tu cuerpo. 

MC no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que el encantamiento de Talbott podría haber rebotado a cualquiera de ellos. ¿Qué habría sido peor? A pesar de las acciones de Jae y a sabiendas de que estaba involucrado en las torturas de Félix, lamentaba que su vida hubiese acabado con tantas injusticas. 

Barnaby abre la puerta de la habitación, parece que quiere hablar en privado, pero en un espacio tan diminuto no le queda más opción que enfrentarse directamente. No hay palabras adecuadas para manifestar sus deseos, más teniendo en cuenta que está frente a un hombre que acaba de perder a su amigo y... Es complicado. 

—Necesito que MC se quede conmigo en la habitación. —Dijo Barnaby, cruzándose de brazos y balanceándose. —Si Félix despierta y no la ve allí, puede que confunda las cosas y crea que ella tiene la culpa de la tortura. 

—¿Y por qué crees que suceda eso? —Preguntó MC prepotente. —¡Fue tu culpa que lo torturaran! 

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Estás bromeando? 

—Nada de esto habría pasado si le hubieras dicho a Talbott quién demonios es tu informante, ¡pero preferiste guardar otro maldito secreto! ¡Un secreto que nos puso a todos en peligro! 

—No puedo sacrificar a una persona para salvar a otra, lo que estás diciendo es muy injusto. 

—Eres un maldito egoísta. —Bramó MC destacando cada palabra con una poderosa ira sin contener. —¿Crees que me interesa alguno de tus amigos mortífagos? Siempre es la misma mierda contigo, prefieres esconder cada diminuto detalle hasta que todo explota en nuestras caras. 

—Evidentemente no entiendes la importancia de esto porque nunca sabrás lo que es estar comprometido con una causa más grande que tú. —Atacó Barnaby.—Ni siquiera sé por qué creí que lo entenderías, has pasado toda tu vida con la cabeza agachada y sin pertenecer a ningún bando. 

—¿Yo soy quien agacha la cabeza? ¿Quién es el que me abandonó para hacer felices a sus padres? O el que asesinó a Amelie porque eso significaba formar parte de una brigada de asesinos, o el que regresó a sus deberes de mago tenebroso aún cuando Félix necesitaba de su compañía. 

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a… 

—Aunque no lo digas, queda muy claro para todos que prefieres el poder y ser reconocido. —Dictaminó MC. —Lo prefieres incluso sobre el amor o la amistad. 

Barnaby guarda silencio a sabiendas de que ella tiene razón, todas sus acciones lo han llevado al mismo punto. No había considerado que sus ansias de poder también hubiesen funcionado como un factor que la alejó de ella, en su mente existía una clara división, el poder le otorga seguridad y un lugar en el mundo. Quizás sí lo ha demostrado un par de veces, cuando se burlaba de Mérula por su posición o cuando le preocupó que la llegada de Draco Malfoy le arrebatara su luz bajo los reflectores. 

Pero puede que no sea sólo eso, sacrificar a su informante es sacrificar a un amigo y hasta el sabe que no tiene el suficiente valor para hacerlo. 

—Me quedaré con Murphy, él requiere de mi apoyo ahora. 

—Piensa bien en lo que estás diciendo, Félix puede llegar a odiarte y... 

—Él ya me odia. —Le recordó MC. —¿Cuál es la diferencia? Me quedo con Murphy, no voy a quedarme quién sabe cuántas horas esperando a que él despierte, es tiempo que puedo utilizar consolando a quien me necesita ahora. 

Murphy estaba a punto de agradecer el gesto, ser tomado en cuenta por ella se siente agradable, hasta que el ambiente es llenado por los desgarradores gritos de Félix y MC corre hacia la habitación en la que descansaba. Él está en el suelo, mezclado entre sabanas arrugadas y sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos antes de golpear la madera con sus puños. McNully pensó que, al final, todas eran palabras vacías sin peso alguno. Aunque era un tanto egoísta pensar en eso mientras había una persona que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. 

—¡No me toques! ¡Te voy a matar! —Gritó Félix, intentando quitarse a Barnaby de encima. —Te voy a matar, hijo de puta... 

Digamos que Félix no le hablaba específicamente a Barnaby. 

Después de tanto tiempo, estaba atrapado consigo mismo. Es una especie de transe incomodo y sin sentido, está de regreso en su celda de Azkaban, los olores y los sonidos han sido potenciados de tal manera que cruzan un límite enfermizo. Está alucinando, como tantas veces en el pasado, aunque... ¿Es una fantasía? Quizás nunca escapó, tal vez su liberación fue una mentira todo este tiempo. 

No está encadenado, la puerta de hierro está abierta. Reconoce ese sentimiento de desesperanza y aturdimiento. Cuando intenta abalanzarse sobre la salida, es cruelmente empujado hacia atrás, en tan sólo un parpadeo nota que está amarrado en la mesa que tanto desprecia. La fricción de la soga en sus muñecas le quema la piel, dejando las marcas que lo acompañarán quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. 

Se sobresalta cuando siente la voz de Talbott, repitiendo las mismas frases que ya ha escuchado antes, sólo que no puede verlo en ningún rincón de la habitación. El único que está allí es Jae, sin mirarlo, a un lado de la puerta abierta. Félix mueve su cabeza en todas direcciones, puede escuchar sus propios gritos de dolor aunque no provengan de él. Lo que quiere decir, que la razón por la que está allí es para presenciar a la otra persona presente en la habitación. 

Jae se ve incómodo, por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultarlo. Claro que no entiende específicamente qué es lo que busca provocarle esa alucinación; experimenta un terrible ardor en la zona aledaña a su estómago, comienza a rememorar ese día y esa tortura en específico. Se retuerce y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, ¿cómo es que puede sentir la agonía del fuego derritiendo su piel? 

Abre sus ojos, está recostado en la hierba verde y fresca de un campo. Bajo su brazo hay un joven dragón adormilado que parece cómodo con su cercanía, si está viendo bien... Sí, es una de las criaturas que solía cuidar cuando trabajaba en Perú. Se sienta, enderezando su espalda y admirando el paisaje irreal; su mano derecha se desliza sobre las escamas del animal, perdiéndose en el ronroneo adorable que emite. 

Hasta que nota que MC está parada frente a él, con la misma expresión facial casi triste que cargaba cuando la encontró en Rumania después de tanto tiempo. Quiere hacerle muchas preguntas, conversar, resolver cada punto necesario. 

Hace el dragón a un lado, tal vez lo único que necesita es recostarse con ella en la hierba y… Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de besarse no suena tan mala. 

—¿Félix? ¿Me estás escuchando? 

Voltea asustado, de repente ya no está en la reserva de dragones sino en la habitación de Evan. Observa a su familiar ajustarse la corbata frente al espejo; ¿en dónde demonios está? Quiere decir, claro que es su cuarto, pero... ¿Por qué allí y en ese momento de la historia? Se da cuenta de que también él viste elegante y que puede escucharse música retumbante en el piso inferior al que se encuentran. 

—Suelta ese libro, te juro que te asesinaré si te la pasas leyendo toda la noche. —Prometió Evan, lucía nervioso y no dejaba de acomodar su cabello. —Ahora vamos, notarán que estamos tardando. 

Ese viaje al pasado trae consigo voces y aromas familiares, a medida que baja las escaleras se siente joven otra vez, lo que le ofrece cierta seguridad desconocida. Aunque todo igualmente se sienta nuevo, le gustaría aferrarse a Evan para sentir su rítmica respiración o siquiera poder decir algo. Ninguna de sus dos opciones se cumple como se lo proponía, sólo se deja llevar al salón de baile y pierde cualquier atisbo de concentración ante los magos amotinados en una danza sincronizada. 

—¿Ya viste quienes están ahí? —Murmuró Evan en voz baja. —La familia Lee. 

Félix nota al chico que se esconde detrás de sus padres con mala cara, ojos verdes brillantes que indican su descontento con haber sido arrastrado a esa celebración. A pesar de sus deseos de correr hacia él, sus pies permanecen anclados en el suelo y su mano se estira para tomar una de las copas que los elfos reparten en charolas de plata. 

—Por cierto, mañana saldré en una misión importante. —Dijo Evan, esquivando a una mujer borracha y arrastrando a Félix hacia una mesa libre. —Así que tratemos de divertirnos. 

Sí, esa “misión importante” fue la causante de su muerte. Otra cosa que no puede decirle, que mató a Alastor para vengarlo. Un pensamiento que, por supuesto, lo arrastra de nuevo a Azkaban. A esa celda húmeda y fría en la que ha vivido los últimos seis meses; al menos no está encadenado o amarrado, está preparando algo importante, sin tener en cuenta que perdió su racionalidad y consciencia hace tiempo. Supone que eso provoca no haber comido ni dormido correctamente en una semana. 

Se quita la camiseta sucia a rayas, rompiendo largas tiras de tela y tirando la mayoría por la ventana. Sólo dos o tres terminan en el fondo de su garganta, con un serio esfuerzo doloroso. Con la comisura de sus ojos desprendiendo diminutas lágrimas por la agonizante tarea, se acerca a la mirilla de la puerta y desde allí puede ver la figura de uno de los soldados de Talbott que custodian el pasillo. 

Se aleja de la entrada, se arrodilla en el piso y -después de una larga exhalación- introduce dos de sus dedos en su boca para presionar la campanilla de su garganta. El efecto nauseabundo es casi instantáneo, los retazos de tela salen de su boca en una mezcla con su bilis, puede oír los pasos del guardia que se acercan cada vez más así que se recuesta a un lado del desastre para fingir otro clásico intento de suicidio. 

—Carajo... 

El hombre no necesita analizar por demás la situación, encuentra a uno de los prisioneros sin su camiseta y vomitando pedazos de tela, ¿qué más podía ser aquello sino otro de sus habituales impulsos de daño personal? Se inclina sobre él y Félix toma la oportunidad para clavar sus dientes en la carne de garganta. Es bastante bueno para ignorar sus gritos, igualmente éstos acaban muy rápido. Para ser la primera vez que comía en días, el sabor le fascinaba. 

Estaba claro que no estaba en sus cabales, su mente se perdió en un camino desviado sin salida. Devorando el fruto prohibido, lo único que veía era a Talbott, en todas partes, girando a su alrededor, manipulando su mente y... Félix se hartó, no planeaba permitir que él continuara ejerciendo su poder, humillándolo, llevándolo directo a la locura. Deseaba matarlo, destruirlo, tiene que regresar y enfrentarlo, aunque tenga que morir en el intento. 

Siente unas manos suaves sobre sus mejillas, y es como si tuvieran un efecto adormecedor. Ya no hay un cuerpo ensangrentado frente a él ni el sabor metálico de la sangre, está en una habitación que su mente sigue sin procesar y tampoco logra traer a sí cómo es que llegó allí. Ella aprovecha para chocar sus labios con los suyos, la sensación es tan familiar que lo deja momentáneamente sin habla y parece que detiene el tren descarrilado de su mente. Si esa es la solución mágica para sanar todas sus heridas entonces está dispuesto a recibir cuanto haga falta. 

La maravilla sólo dura unos segundos, luego vuelve a pelear consigo mismo. Una parte de él sabe que nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ella o para cualquier otra persona. Cualquier absurdo escenario imaginario en dónde él se recupera y otra vez es aquel hombre antes de la tortura... Es eso, un producto de su imaginación. Seguirá dañando a todo el que intente acercarse porque se ha convertido en un agujero negro que succiona la luz de los seres humanos. Es la ira, el miedo, la decepción, los motores para las peores decisiones. Félix sabe una cosa: Tiene que contactar con Charlie lo antes posible. 

Entre tanto, Charlie arriba a la tierra mágica de Israel. Desde que escuchó la tortura de Félix, se convenció a sí mismo que las acciones de Talbott ameritaban una dolorosa venganza, así que... ¿Qué mejor idea que continuar con su investigación? Félix lo necesitaba, Jae merecía que su muerte no haya sido en vano. Sólo hay un culpable en esta historia. 

Entonces, toda su búsqueda condujo a una casa un tanto grande, normal y común, en donde se supone que vive Badeea Ali. Reza a Merlín para que ella pueda proporcionarle información sobre Talbott o conozca a alguien que pueda dársela. Toca la puerta un par de veces, tiene su abrigo ocasional colgado del brazo porque el calor abrasador lo está matando. 

Oye que una mujer habla detrás de la puerta en hebreo, ciertamente no consideró el detalle del idioma a la hora de ponerse a buscar respuestas. 

—Soy Charlie Weasley, estoy buscando a Badeea Ali. —Dice con algo de inseguridad. 

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a una mujer usando un Niqab y con una niña en brazos. Entre las telas reconoce los ojos oscuros y perspicaces de Badeea, que se agrandan conforme reconoce al pelirrojo que espera por ella. 

—¿Charlie? —Las orillas de los ojos de Badeea se arrugan, demostrando que está sonriendo. 

—¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas. 

Ella asintió entusiasmada, dejándole la vía libre para que entrara a su hogar. Charlie estiró sus manos para colgar su abrigo en un perchero cercano cuando notó los retratos que adornaban las paredes. Primero hay fotos de la pequeña niña de Badeea, rizos castaños y piel acaramelada, aunque sus ojos claramente fueron heredados de su madre. Pero hay más, fotografías más personales en las que ella está posando con alguien a quien conoce muy bien. 

—¿Viniste por Talbott? Él no está en casa ahora, pero podemos esperarlo juntos. —Dijo Badeea con amabilidad, guiándolo a la sala de estar. —¿Cómo está todo con la Orden del Fénix? Ya le dije que me gustaría poder acompañarlo, pero con nuestra aquí... Al menos sé que él no se pone en peligro innecesariamente, en las guerras los enfermeros son los más protegidos. 

Charlie estaba demasiado confundido para decir algo, siente la garganta seca, un pálpito en sus sienes. La información lo golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, ¿cómo podía reaccionar ante ese espectáculo? Era una maldita locura, asumir que todo este tiempo la persona que creía conocer es un misterio enorme. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, fingir y seguirle la corriente, ¿qué dijo Badeea? ¿Talbott siendo enfermero? Por supuesto, ese desgraciado le mentiría a su esposa sin dudarlo, tomaría eso a su favor. 

—En realidad pasaba porque he visto a Talbott un poco decaído últimamente, y en realidad sabemos que a él se le dificulta expresarse con los demás. —Explicó Charlie, conservando la calma e intentando no mirar demasiado a la niña. —Pero también es una agradable oportunidad para ponerme al día contigo, no te he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde que terminaste de estudiar en Hogwarts? 

Badeea suelta un suspiro triste, su hija está entretenida dibujando y Charlie piensa que ese puede ser otro aspecto que comparte con su madre. 

—Intentaron casarme con... Un viejo asqueroso que ya tenía otras dos esposas. —Comentó Badeea, jugando con sus manos. —Así que me escapé, Talbott me encontró y pasamos un tiempo juntos, él me dijo que yo era la dueña de mi vida y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

—Así que tomaste la oportunidad y te casaste con él. 

Badeea suelta una risa encantadora, su hija la observa con una sonrisa y regresa a sus dibujos. 

—No fue tarea fácil. —Dijo Badeea. —Pero Talbott se las arregló para convencerlos y actualmente llevan una buena relación. 

—Y parece que no perdieron el tiempo... —Comentó Charlie, señalando con su cabeza a la niña. 

—¡Oh! Olvidé presentártela correctamente, ella es mi preciosa Theodosia Winger Ali. —Dijo Badeea con orgullo, Theodosia levantó su pequeña mano y saludó ante la presentación. —Pero ahora mismo me preocupa la razón principal por la que viniste, ¿dijiste que Talbott estaba decaído? 

—No lo sé, puede que sólo sea el estrés y todo eso, tal vez me preocupo demasiado. —Charlie se puso de pie, ya tenía lo necesario y con gran urgencia iría a informarle lo descubierto a Félix. Aunque, por supuesto, todavía quedaba un lugar más hacia donde viajar. —¿Te molesta si mantenemos esto en secreto? No quiero que Talbott se moleste conmigo por estar sobreprotegiéndolo. 

—Mis labios están sellados. 

Félix se mantiene escondido en el baño, sentado y con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, jugando con el anillo que Barnaby le regaló. Es obvio, el “trastornado” no puede escuchar la conversación de los adultos, tiene que permanecer alejado para que sus obvias charlas no afecten su salud mental. Es una estupidez, claramente. Desde allí, igualmente llegan a sus oídos todo lo que Barnaby, MC y Murphy intentan susurrar. 

Una bola de luz aparece frente a él, tomando la forma de un cisne. Ese es el patronus de Charlie, diciéndole que es la hora de reunirse y organizar lo que le había pedido. Félix siente que algo salta en su pecho, tomar decisiones con tanta ira acumulada nunca es buena idea, pero le da igual. 

—¿Entonces qué harán? —Preguntó Murphy. —Ninguno de nosotros puede quedarse aquí eternamente, las protecciones de Jae murieron con él. 

—No lo sé, pensé en que nos quedáramos con algún compañero mortífago. —Respondió Barnaby con un suspiro. —Pero MC sigue siendo una fugitiva por matar a Mérula, ella puede quedarse contigo. 

—Si tan sólo supiera a dónde ir. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa tranquila. 

—Escuchen, yo... Pasé mucho tiempo escondiéndome en la nada, puedo acostumbrarme a regresar a esa vida. —Dijo MC, levantando sus hombros. —Me preocupa Félix, con todo lo que le pasó está claro que se volverá más inestable que nunca. 

—Yo puedo encargarme de él. —Aseguró Barnaby. —Pero ustedes dos siguen en la incertidumbre. 

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser vivir en constante huida? —Bromeó Murphy, poco convencido. —Es decir, MC dijo que podía acostumbrarse. 

—Por dentro estoy llorando de sólo pensarlo. 

—Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado. —Murmuró Barnaby. —Tenemos que aguantar hasta la guerra, si todo eso que dijeron sobre Harry Potter es verdad... 

Un estallido interrumpe la conversación, Charlie aparece un poco agitado. 

—Dije que volvería. —Les recordó el pelirrojo, levantando sus manos en señal de paz. 

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Le conseguí un refugio a Murphy, se quedará con André. 

—¿¡Con André!? —Exclamó Murphy, completamente espantado. —¡Es peligroso! Evité recurrir a él porque sabía que mi presencia lo volvería un punto sospechoso. 

—Accedió a correr el riesgo; mañana irás con él, está preparando los hechizos de protección y te estará esperando antes del mediodía. 

—¿Y traes buenas noticias para nosotros? —Preguntó MC. 

—Necesito hablar con Félix, ¿en dónde está? —Dijo Charlie, buscando al hombre con la mirada. 

—Está en el baño... —Respondió MC, un tanto extrañada por el repentino interés. 

—De acuerdo, yo tengo mi propio plan. —Dijo Barnaby en cuanto Charlie se perdió de vista. —Dejo a Félix en casa de sus padres, tú te quedas con Murphy hasta mañana y luego... Iremos decidiéndolo en el momento. 

Murphy parpadeo incrédulo ante la idea, con una ceja levantada dirigió su atención a MC. 

—¿Lo elegiste a él? Dime que no. 

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Barnaby. —¿Piensas que eres mejor opción que yo? 

—¡No haremos esto ahora! —Ordenó MC, al ver que Félix y Charlie se acercaban a ellos. —Charlie, dime que tienes alguna buena idea. 

—Desde el baño escuché el plan de Barnaby, es menos espantoso de lo que parece. 

—Prefiero cortarme las venas a tener que volver con mis padres. —Protestó Félix. 

—Aprenderás a soportarlos igual que en los viejos tiempos. —Dijo Barnaby, tomando la mochila de Félix y cargándosela en el hombro. —Sólo que esta vez, yo estaré contigo. 

Barnaby extendió su mano, esperando que su amigo la tomara para desaparecer juntos. A sólo unos centímetros de crear el contacto, Félix alejó su extremidad al notar que MC no daba señales de acompañarlos. Por supuesto, aquello le pareció más que una novedad y si ella pensaba quedarse... Miró a Barnaby, comprendiendo la situación y negándose profundamente a la perspectiva. 

—Ven con nosotros. —Pidió Félix, estirando su mano hacia ella. 

—Me quedaré aquí, por seguridad. —Explicó MC. 

Félix parpadeó confundido, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. 

—No, ven. —Repitió con un tono de voz más urgente. 

—Félix... 

—Se supone que tenemos que estar juntos. 

—Iré a buscarte en cuanto nos organicemos bien, de verdad. 

—No quiero esperar, quiero que vengas conmigo. 

—No puedo... 

—¡Por favor! —Insistió Félix, una súplica que ella no lograba entender de dónde provenía. —Te necesito. 

MC miró a Barnaby, indicándole que no soportaría negarle su petición por más tiempo y que estaba cayendo ante él. El chico captó la indirecta, tomo aire y sujetó del brazo a Félix antes de desaparecer. Ella pudo ver, en ese momento tan rápido como fugaz, el dolor en los ojos de Rosier. Por mucho que quisiera acompañarlo, sabe que es una mala idea. El futuro no tiene un rumbo fijo, están caminando en la cuerda floja. ¿Por qué esa repentina ansiedad por tenerla a su lado? Por supuesto que no se siente mal ser tomada en cuenta, pero... Es raro, como si quisiera pasar tiempo con ella a sabiendas de que algo malo ocurrirá. 

Ahora que se fue, piensa que le hará falta sentir su cálido cuerpo durmiendo contra ella. La respiración intranquila de Félix, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y soltando palabras somnolientas sin saberlo. Parpadea varias veces para evitar llorar, de hecho, teme que su único pensamiento durante las siguientes horas. 

—Puedes llorar si quieres, es lo que yo planeo hacer todo el día. —Dijo Murphy, dirigiendo su silla hacia la cocina y tomando una tetera para colocarle agua. 

Murphy se detiene en medio de su tarea, aprieta los labios y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. MC se acerca a él para abrazarlo por detrás, es tranquilizador compartir el sentimiento de desesperanza. Sus brazos rodean su fornido cuerpo, percibe las lágrimas que emanan de él y caen en sus manos. 

—Así no es como planeaba nuestro reencuentro. —Murphy tartamudea, su voz está rota por el llanto que lo invade e inútilmente intenta bromear sobre la situación para enfrentar el dolor. 

—De haber sabido que también estarías escondiéndote, te habría llevado conmigo en mi viaje de constante huida. —Comentó MC. —Aprendí un par de buenos trucos, como esconderme debajo de los puentes. 

La chica le quitó la tetera de la mano, colocando suficiente cantidad de agua en su interior y poniéndola sobre una hornalla encendida. Murphy se apartó moderadamente para que ella tomara el cargo, rebuscando dos tazas viejas que intentaba no relacionar con Jae y la mancha de sangre seca que aun adornaba el suelo. 

—Sí... Supuse que la estarías pasando peor que yo. —Comentó Murphy. —Pero te ves bien, princesa. 

—He estado mejor, ¿cómo terminaste aquí? 

—Una maravillosa e interesante historia... 

Lo cierto era que su captura fue técnicamente su culpa. Ese día se desarrolló como cualquier otro, sólo que pensaba en MC más de lo normal. Después de su desaparición, no tenía humor para involucrarse en fiestas o sexo sin sentido, atinó a concentrarse en su trabajo como un método distractor. ¿Por qué su cabeza seguía traicionándolo? Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, ella se fue y se perdió por los misteriosos caminos de la vida. 

Excepto que conservaba cierta esperanza. Ya saben, MC podría presentarse en cualquier momento y aparecer para reclamar su impetuosa necesidad de tenerlo en su vida. Al mejor estilo de un caballero errante, ella estiraría su mano y suplicaría que la acompañase en una nueva aventura. ¿Qué había de malo en soñar? 

Jugueteó con la pluma en su mano, sus últimas estadísticas eran una bazofia y parecía que ni siquiera lo intentaba, esa chica se llevó hasta su capacidad de concentración. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir forzando su mente o dejar que su cabeza vague por el recuerdo de MC? Los libros en el escritorio están apilados y rogando por ser leídos. 

Sin saber cómo, ella logró que se enganche completamente a todo lo que representa, es nuevo y necesita acostumbrarse. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, en su rostro suave, en sus labios carnosos y en su sabor ya conocido. Probablemente MC recurra a Félix o Barnaby para solucionar sus problemas, aunque... ¿No fue Barnaby quien apareció en la puerta de su departamento intentando desenmarañar su paradero? Ese día fue una sorpresa que no trajo ningún alivio para los dos. 

Escucha el estallido de una aparición en la sala de su casa, la pluma se desliza de entre sus dedos y su corazón se congela. ¿Acaso es...? ¿Podría ser? Ni siquiera André es capaz de aparecerse así, todos sus conocidos tocan la maldita puerta. Sonríe involuntariamente, puede ser un sueño tonto o la flecha envenenada del amor está nublando sus sentidos. 

—¿MC? 

Nadie responde, no puede soportarlo más. Murphy arrastra su silla de ruedas hasta la sala, su sonrisa se borra conforme se da cuenta de quien lo está esperando y cuya presencia no puede ameritar nada bueno. Talbott aparta su mirada de los cuadros en las paredes, percatándose de la mirada sobre él. 

—Eso es una novedad, no creí que conocieras a MC. —Dice Talbott, con un movimiento rápido de su varita le arrebata la suya a Murphy. —Y pensar que vine con otras intenciones. 

—No puedes entrar sin permiso, es grosero. —Murphy se aseguró de mantener la calma, poco le importaba no tener una varita siendo tan diestro sin ella. —Tendré que pedirte amablemente que te retires. 

—¿Cómo conoces a MC? 

—No sé de quién estás hablando, ¿puedes irte? La puerta está por allá, úsala la próxima vez. 

—Escuche sobre tus habilidades. —Comentó Talbott, ignorando sus intentos de echarlo y caminando por el departamento, observando las decoraciones que le dan personalidad al solitario hogar. —Supuse que querrías abandonar esta vida aburrida para unirte a una buena causa. 

—Poco me interesa participar en una guerra que sólo ha provocado la muerte de miles de inocentes. 

—¿Lo dices por MC? 

—Ella no está muerta, ¿o sí? —Preguntó Murphy, deshaciéndose de su máscara de fortaleza inmovible con el corazón oprimido. 

—¿Importa? Dijiste que no la conocías. 

Talbott sonríe y Murphy sabe bien que acaba de meterse en un problema serio. Piensa en Jae y en todas sus historias sobre lo que ocurre con las personas que se niegan a cooperar o se convierten en un obstáculo. No está en sus planes iniciar una pelea, siempre ha preferido que las personas en general respeten cierta distancia y se mantengan alejadas de sus asuntos. 

Con un chasquido de sus dedos recupera su varita, si él realmente sabe todo lo que es capaz de hacer entonces tomará la indirecta y se marchará con la cabeza baja. Excepto que Talbott nunca fue ese tipo de persona que reacciona según los parámetros establecidos, está claro que el comienza el duelo cuando lanza el primer encantamiento y Murphy se ve obligado a responder. Pero es un poco más listo al tomar la decisión correcta: Retirarse. 

—Sólo dije lo incorrecto en el momento menos indicado. —Dijo Murphy, sosteniendo la taza de té caliente y soplándola antes de llevarla a sus labios. —Jae me encontró vagando por ahí y me trajo aquí. 

—Lamento lo que pasó. 

—Talbott es quien debería lamentarlo, alguien tiene que detenerlo. 

—Gente como él cae bajo su propio peso, algún pobre idiota acabará por vengarse ante una riña del pasado. —Aseguró MC. —Debe tener muchos enemigos que sueñan con verlo muerto. 

—Y hasta entonces, todo seguirá igual que ahora. 

Ya lo dijo antes, Murphy tiene una habilidad especial para despejar cualquier mal pensamiento que corra en la mente de MC. Acostados en la cama, estar en sus brazos resultó ser el remedio inesperado que ansiaba para resolver sus problemas. Aunque el mundo seguía allá fuera, ¿cómo estará Barnaby? ¿Y Félix? Carajo si volvía a recordar su mirada suplicándole que lo acompañara entonces pronto se quebraría en mil pedazos. 

—¿Perdimos? 

La pregunta de Murphy la toma desprevenida, eleva su mirada para conectar con la suya sin dejar de abrazarlo bajo las sábanas calientes. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—No tienes un lugar seguro, no puedes quedarte con Barnaby o Félix porque también los expones y yo... Supongo que tampoco soy una opción. 

—Lo resolveré, Barnaby dijo que pensará en algo. 

Murphy la abrazó con más fuerza, a su manera intentaba decirle que le tenía poca fe a ese plan tan mal organizado. Ella lo sabía, pero las opciones carecían y debía adaptarse a las circunstancias por muy complicadas que fueran. En ese silencio, ambos compartieron un único pensamiento de apoyo personal. El mañana continuará siendo un misterio hasta que al fin llegue y sus vidas se verían separadas otra vez; él no quiere soltarla, es consciente del enfrentamiento que se avecina y las muertes que provocará esa última batalla. MC tomará sus decisiones, escogerá un bando y él... Se mantendrá apartado, viendo que elige a alguien más. 

Acaricia los cabellos de la chica entre sus manos, siempre le ha dado cierta paz sentirla dormir tan cerca de su corazón. Pareciera como si ayer hubiese intervenido en la conversación de Jae y MC para aconsejarle buscar a uno de los secuaces de Barnaby en aquel club nocturno. Aunque rememorar la muerte de su amigo sólo le hace temer que algo pueda ocurrirle a ella, nunca estará segura rodeada de mortífagos y en especial si se involucra sentimentalmente. 

Por la mañana tendrá que abandonarla, se irá con André y se mantendrá oculto hasta que todo pase. Quería decir que esa era su última oportunidad para hacerle saber lo que sentía, pero... ¿De qué serviría? Es una declaración de amor no correspondida que lo lastimará como tantas veces lo ha hecho. 

Besa su frente, a pesar de todo está feliz. Hay amor en el mundo, puede permitirse sentirlo, ser valiente y permitir que alguien más sostenga su corazón en sus manos. Amar a MC fue divertido, liberador, un aprendizaje que le abrió nuevas puertas. Los corazones se arreglan tarde o temprano, lo importante es que se recuperan y están listos para más. 

—Definitivamente fue bueno amarte. 

Llevar a Félix con sus padres fue una tarea peor de la que Barnaby pensaba. Él estaba completamente molesto por arrastrarlo sin su permiso y apartarlo de MC, Barnaby comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero debía comprender que la situación cambió como la conocían y que sus estrategias se destruyeron como si hubiesen sido arrojadas al fuego. 

Los señores Rosier no fueron la mejor ayuda del mundo, aunque intentaron hacer todo lo posible para ofrecerles un refugio en el que pudieran darse un momento para respirar y pensar su siguiente paso. Claro que Félix no pensaba así, algo ocurría en su mente acelerada y Barnaby no podía saber qué es lo que le provocaba tal ansiedad. 

—Ella tendría que haberse quedado aquí con nosotros. —Protestó Félix, mirando desde la cama la ventana que mostraba la noche oscura. 

—Claro y organizamos una bonita cena familiar con tus padres, “les presento a MC, mató a Mérula Snyde, pero es inofensiva”. —Bromeó Barnaby desde el baño de la habitación. 

—Eres un idiota, no sabes cuánto necesitaba cinco minutos más con ella. 

—No se irá para siempre de nuestras vidas, sólo... Necesito un poco más de tiempo. —Dijo Barnaby, saliendo del cuarto de limpieza con expresión abatida. —Intenta dormir, estaré en la cocina trazando un plan. 

Su plan era vaciar la despensa de alcohol perteneciente a los Rosier, era muy bueno en eso. Sucede que... Se le ha ido de las manos. Todo. MC, Félix, ni siquiera debería afectarle la muerte de Jae, pero pudo ser cualquiera de sus amigos el que ahora esté enterrado en un sitio desconocido sin un funeral decente con quienes lo apreciaban. 

¿La peor parte? Es que sí hay una idea rondando en su cabeza, tal vez es la causante de que esté bebiendo tanto casi sin respirar. 

No teme tener que esconderse con MC, huir cada minuto de su existencia si eso la mantiene a salvo. Pero Félix no merece esa vida y ya le ha causado suficientes problemas como para sumarle uno más. ¿Cuál es la solución? Estamos hablando de su mejor amigo, la persona a quien considera como el hermano que nunca tuvo, ¿cómo mantenerlo a salvo? Lo mejor es dejarlo en casa de sus padres y que ellos se encarguen de protegerlo, seguramente harán un trabajo espectacular. 

El problema principal es que Félix no se quedará de brazos cruzados, permitiendo que él y MC se vayan de su vida hacia un destino incierto que los expondrá a un enorme peligro. Allí radica lo que le provoca tanto dolor a Barnaby, lo que lo lleva a darle otro trago a su botella y arrugar su frente ante el sabor amargo del licor. Nadie lo preparó para enfrentarse a tantos problemas él solo, porque todos esperan que sepa reaccionar sin inmutarse y no es tan sencillo. 

Pero, borrarle la memoria a Félix sigue siendo una buena idea. Será igual que con su hijo, le devolverá sus recuerdos en cuanto sea seguro y todo volverá a la normalidad. Él seguirá viviendo con su depresión y la ansiedad, sólo que manteniéndose a salvo con su familia, sin buscar a Barnaby o MC. Entre tanto, ellos dos estarán muy ocupados intentando no ser asesinados por mortífagos o soldados de Talbott. 

Esconde su rostro entre sus manos, el aroma que emana de entre sus labios golpea su nariz y lo marea. No quiere llorar, su padre siempre decía que esa era una muestra de debilidad. Aunque él no está aquí ahora, nunca lo ha estado en realidad. Tendría más sentido llorar por una mujer, la idea de perder a Félix pesa más de lo esperado, ahora piensa demasiado en las posibles consecuencias. ¿Y si su varita se rompe mientras huye? Perdería la posibilidad de devolverle sus recuerdos, ¿qué tal si él muere? Félix viviría sin saber a quién ha perdido. 

Le da otro trago a la botella casi vacía, tiene que tomar una decisión pronto. 

En la habitación que comparten, Félix se prepara para partir. Se viste con uno de los trajes viejos de Evan, adecuándolo a su cuerpo y observándose en el espejo como si fuera la primera vez que es consciente de su propio ser. Luce bien, igual que antes de Azkaban, al menos esa es la impresión que siente que da. 

Toma el diario y el frasco de recuerdos que quedaron guardados en su mochila, escondiendo los objetos entre su túnica oscura. Si todo lo que dijo Charlie es verdad... Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no por MC o Barnaby, es un asunto personal que merece ser resuelto. Ninguno de ellos lo entendería, le da igual si es una misión suicida y todo sale mal, le urge enfrentarse a Talbott ahora que sabe sus puntos débiles. 

Agita su varita, siente los pensamientos descarrilados de Barnaby y la presión que se ejerce a sí mismo. Suspira con algo de pena, no es justo que él tenga que pasar por una situación tan dura, pero pronto se irá de su vida y se convertirá en un problema menos. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, Barnaby se ha portado espectacular y no podría pedir una familia mejor. Sin duda alguna, él es su familia, seguramente la única que siempre ha necesitado. 

Camina en silencio hasta la cocina, sus padres están dormidos y el único allí es Barnaby, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos e inclinado sobre la mesa. Está balbuceando incoherencias en estado de ebriedad, Félix siente la necesidad de acariciar su cabeza y se fuerza a sí mismo a recordarse por qué está haciendo esto. 

—Imperius. 

Barnaby se siente como nadando en una piscina de agua tibia y calma, sin nadie a su alrededor para molestarlo. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que está atrapado dentro de su propia mente, sigue sumergido en el agua infinita y rodeado de una niebla, nadando sin rumbo, ¿cómo es que llegó allí? Tiene que recordar las lecciones de Félix, ¿es acaso el maleficio imperius? Escucha una voz retumbando entre la niebla, la reconoce inmediatamente y pronto aparece la figura de su amigo indicándole su próximo movimiento. 

Físicamente eleva con lentitud la cabeza por órdenes de quien lo controla, levantándose y caminando hasta estar frente a Félix. Él ve el brillo azulado en sus ojos, indicando que está bajo la correcta influencia del hechizo, pero está intentando luchar para liberarse y recobrar la consciencia. Apostaba todo a que Barnaby debía estar llenándolo de insultos muy hirientes, entendía su frustración por el golpe bajo, tuvo que hacerlo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, conoce a la perfección como suele reaccionar y en incontables ocasiones ha sacado a relucir su incontrolable temperamento. 

—No luches, tranquilo. —Dijo Félix, limpiando la lágrima que caía del rostro de su amigo. Otra señal de que intentaba resistirse y escapar de las fuerzas malignas del hechizo. —Estaré bien, tú quédate con MC y manténganse ocultos, yo tengo que hacer algo. 

Los dedos de Barnaby se retuercen, intentando despertar de ese trance para tomarlo de los hombres y sacudirlos. ¿Qué planea? ¿En qué está pensando? No puede dejarlo ahí, al diablo con su idea sobre borrarle la memoria, aprenderán a sobrevivir juntos, ¿no es esa la mejor idea? Él, Félix y MC, el equipo de siempre, encontrarán la manera y... 

—Me quedaré con esto. —Dijo Félix, levantando su propia mano y enseñándole el anillo de metal que decoraba su dedo índice. —Tal vez me traiga suerte. 

Sólo un impulso más, si pelea lo suficiente entonces podrá escapar de la encarcelación de ese hechizo y detenerlo, aunque tenga que ponerse de rodillas y suplicar. Está tan cerca, aún hay esperanza... 

“No tienes que irte”, piensa desesperado, “yo me encargo, pensaré en algún plan que funcione para los tres”. 

Cuando finalmente recupera la consciencia, Félix ya se ha ido. Apenas desaparece el encantamiento, cae hacia adelante, el impulso que resultó en su lucha por impedir que se marchara de su lado. El golpe en sus rodillas es un juego comparado con el vuelco que dio su corazón, ¿cómo es que pudo permitirlo? Era un maldito idiota, tendría que haberse esforzado más, no hizo lo suficiente. 

¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué se fue? Quizás descubrió sus planes, ¿estaba molesto porque planeaba eliminar sus memorias? No era en serio, sólo fue un... Estaba desesperado, eran pensamientos de un borracho estúpido. Es patético, llorando porque un adulto tomó sus propias decisiones y no lo involucró en sus planes. 

“Yo tengo que hacer algo”, ¿qué demonios significa? ¿Qué duele más? ¿Félix abandonándolo o saber que una situación semejante ocurriría de todos modos? Los papeles se intercambiaron, no es Barnaby quien tuvo que despedirse y está cansado de perderlo. La única persona a la que puede recurrir es MC, pero eso es lo que Félix quiere. Verlos juntos, huir juntos, terminar juntos... Se imagina con ella en el medio de un bosque nevado, otro escondite más en su vida, sólo que es diferente: Deciden quedarse allí para envejecer. 

Sorpresivamente, no es lo que quiere. No ahora. Esta historia de amor (porque es eso, ¿verdad?) nunca fue para él, se supone que su final sería diferente. La fantasía debería ser cumplida por Félix y MC, quienes fueron los que tuvieron más problemas para consolidar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Anhela lo mejor para ella, sabe que así es cómo debe sentirse el amor, desear el bien sin importar si te incluye o no. 

Es injusto, MC nunca se rindió con Rosier y ahora él planea fugarse para... ¿Para qué? La maldita pregunta sin respuesta. Está cegado por la voz en su cabeza, lo que lo llevará a hacer locuras sin replantarse las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. No es el mejor momento para desaparecer, no con la guerra llegando a su cúspide más alta y a punto de explotar en sus caras. 

Sigue siendo Félix, ¿no es así? Es fuerte, inteligente, capaz de cualquier cosa, y eso último es lo que le preocupa en realidad. Un hombre como él, cuya mente ha sido traída del mismo infierno, se balancea sobre una fosa de la locura más explosiva y dañina. Así que tiene que ir a buscarlo, igual que la última vez, revisando debajo de cada maldita piedra si hace falta. 

Rompe en llanto otra vez, primero se dará un poco de tiempo para expulsar el dolor. Luego se levantará otra vez, listo para enfrentar lo que sea que se presente. Ha estado muy ocupado enfocándose en la salud mental de Félix como para notar que él también está destruido; nadie lo ayuda, nadie lo nota. Todavía puede escuchar los gritos desgarradores, clamando su nombre, suplicando clemencia con Talbott burlándose e incentivando su desdicha. ¿Quién puede entender lo que se siente ser el punto débil de alguien? Que te usen en su contra, exprimir el lazo que los une para su propósito vil. Duele más que nada en el mundo y no hay ni una sola persona que le ofrezca el consuelo que necesita. Sólo es Barnaby, y Barnaby siempre está bien. 

MC despierta en medio de la noche por una figura luminosa que proviene fuera de la habitación. Murphy todavía continúa en su sueño, tomando su mano con la intención de aferrarse a un salvavidas. Le da algo de pena tener que deshacer la unión, pero la curiosidad es mucho más fuerte. Se quita las sábanas de encima y toma su varita, preparándose para abrir la puerta. 

Parece un sueño, el patronus de grulla aleteando con elegancia sobre una mesa para café. Ella baja su varita en cuanto el animal camina elevando sus patas delgadas, acompañándola a la puerta, no teme que sea una trampa y la figura le otorga una sensación de confort. Baja las escaleras que dan al callejón, temería hacerlo si no fuera por la luz que irradia el patronus. 

Hace frío afuera y no es tan agradable teniendo en cuenta que hay basura por donde alcance la vista, su vista tarda en adaptarse a las penumbras, se congela en el lugar cuando descubre a quien invocó el animal hecho de luz. Es inesperado, hasta duda sobre si realmente despertó, pero la mirada en sus ojos trasmite lo suficiente como para asegurarse que todo es verídico. 

—¿Félix? 

Es él, incluso parece el mismo de antes con su traje elegante y se porte erguido. A simple vista da esa impresión, hasta que nota las marcas alrededor de su cuello y en sus muñecas, trayendo consigo la historia de un sufrimiento bestial. Hay algo más, el anillo de metal en su dedo, en la mano que sostiene su varita. Sólo otra evidencia de quién es el hombre frente a ella. 

Félix se acerca, el patronus sigue su caminata. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Barnaby? 

—Vendrá pronto a buscarte. —Respondió Félix inseguro, girando su varita en su mano. —Lo lamento. 

—¿Por qué? 

—No lo sé, por todo. —Félix emboza una sonrisa leve; aunque MC se siente confundida, nunca creyó que pudiera derretirse tan rápido ante un gesto tan simple. —Nunca debí arrastrarte conmigo, te perjudiqué. 

—Eso es mentira, hiciste mi vida mejor a pesar de todo. —Su voz tiembla, no le gusta hacia dónde va esto y tiene un presentimiento horrible. —¿Por qué estás aquí? 

—Decidí que quiero hacer algo y probablemente muera en el intento. 

—Entonces no lo hagas, no seas estúpido, ese es trabajo mío y de Barnaby. 

—Es personal, sé que lo entiendes. 

MC aprieta los labios, su nariz pica y sus ojos arden, Félix la abraza instantáneamente al ver su reacción y permite que ella le corresponda. Ella suelta un lamentoso sollozo, debió saber que esto pasaría, pero si Barnaby está de acuerdo... No, no es justo. Aunque Barnaby lo haya permitido, se supone que están juntos en este lío. 

—Te estás despidiendo, te irás. —No es una pregunta, MC suelta la afirmación con un temor pesado. 

—Estarás bien, sé que Barnaby te cuidará. —Aseguró Félix, incluso en un callejón tan pestilente puede sentir el aroma dulce que desprende el cabello de la chica. —Forcé una historia que no es mía, quédate con Barnaby y sé feliz, te merece más que yo. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? 

—Lo necesario para mantener a los dos a salvo. 

—¿Y Barnaby está de acuerdo con esto? —Preguntó MC incrédula. 

Félix suspiró, mentirle es perjudicial y es su mejor salida. Escoge ignorar la pregunta, esperando que ella no insista. 

—Es porque no hice lo suficiente, ¿verdad? —MC esconde sus ojos llorosos en su pecho, quebrándose al saber que no había poder humano en la tierra que cambiara a Félix de parecer. 

—Lo diste todo por mí y lo apreciaré toda mi vida, pero lo nuestro ha cambiado. —Contestó Félix, odiaba ser el dueño de su dolor. —No voy a permitir que pases toda tu vida escondida en soledad, ni pienso ser una carga para Barnaby, ustedes son un gran equipo y estarán mejor sin mí... Nacieron para estar juntos, es tu primer amor después de todo. 

—Deja de mentir, lo que sea que estés pensando... No sé qué planeas, pero te necesitamos con nosotros. 

—Me tengo que ir. —Anunció Félix separándose, sabía que despedirse era una mala idea y no logró resistirse a compartir un abrazo por última vez. 

—¡Espera! —MC se aferró a su túnica, esforzándose en expresar su último deseo. —Sólo dime que estás exagerando y que no es realmente una estúpida misión suicida. 

—Estoy exagerando y no es una misión suicida. —Repitió Félix, acariciando su mejilla para quitarle los restos de una lágrima. 

—Hay algo más... 

—MC... 

—¿Me das un beso? Sólo uno. 

Félix titubea, no debería hacerlo, sólo profundizará la herida en ambos. Por otro lado, ni siquiera sabe cómo resultará su banal intento de venganza, está a punto de entregarse a sus instintos animales más básicos. Es tan jodido el amor, la gente no lo sabe, pero es una enfermedad mortal. Si este será uno de sus últimos momentos de claridad mental antes de entregarse al rencor y al odio, lo disfrutará sin pensar demasiado en el efecto que tendrá en su corazón. 

Toma su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, no es la primera vez que la besa y siente algo diferente. El sentimiento nuevo, probablemente. No la odia, nunca podría hacerlo, aunque le recuerde los peores días y su presencia involucre que ella haya sido la causante de los cambios más importantes de su joven existencia. Nadie le preguntó cómo se siente besar a la mujer de la que has estado perdidamente enamorado por tantos años y que ahora tienes que aprender a dejar ir para que encuentre la felicidad con otra persona. Aun si su venganza sale bien, él sigue siendo Félix Rosier, un mortífago buscado que es una amenaza autodestructiva e incontrolable. Nunca tendrá una vida normal, ¿quién querría tener una relación amorosa con un demente? ¿casarse? ¿tener hijos? 

Estira el toque de sus labios todo lo que puede, la aterciopelada sensación lo acompañará el resto de su vida y hasta después de su muerte. Por un segundo, hasta reconsidera la elección que ha tomado. Tiene que apartar ese pensamiento lo antes posible, hay demasiadas cosas que le gustaría haber compartido con ella, un baile, más risas, más noches durmiendo juntos, todavía hay campos de lavanda que esperan ser recolectados. 

El beso acaba y Félix desaparece antes de que pueda arrepentirse. 

Talbott camina por las calles de Israel con evidente mal humor, Jae era un maldito idiota, ¿fue él quien le proporcionó la información a Barnaby sobre los diarios que relataban las torturas de Rosier? Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién más podría haber sido una rata traidora? Sólo él, tan blando e influenciable. Debió prever que ocurriría, ese hombre estaba cargado de debilidad y rezaba a Morgana para que estuviera muerto o lisiado de manera horrible. 

A unos metros de llegar a su casa, se sorprendió de ver que las luces estaban apagadas, ¿Badeea y Theodosia dormían? Normalmente suelen esperarlo, pero quizás así sea mejor, no quiere arruinar su velada con el enojo que carga. Mañana se encargará de enviar un equipo que investigue el paradero de Jae, lo mejor es asegurarse de su muerte o podría traerle problemas. 

—¿Badeea? —Llamó Talbott, quitándose el abrigo y caminando a tientas entre la oscuridad, rebuscando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —¿Estás dormida? 

No hizo falta que encendiera la luz, una lámpara se enciende en medio de la sala, revelando a un hombre de pie que lo esperaba con una sonrisa espeluznante. Talbott puede jurar que no se ha sentido tan aterrado desde que aquello magos tenebrosos entraron a su casa y asesinaron a su madre frente a sus ojos, es miedo congelante recorre sus venas y lo deja paralizado en el lugar. 

Nunca temió que este momento llegara, ¿cómo podía imaginarlo? Siempre mantuvo sus secretos bien escondidos, nadie podría haber sospechado lo suyo con Badeea ni mucho menos que tiene una hija con ella. Ahora teme por las dos, porque ninguna responde o da señales de vida, no las ve en la oscura habitación que sólo ilumina la figura aterradora de Félix en medio de la sala de estar. 

—Buenas noches, maestro Winger. —Saluda Félix con una sonrisa engañosa. 

—¿Cómo es que...? ¿Tú...? 

—Supe que llegarías tarde a casa así que me encargué de preparar la cena, la mesa ya ha sido preparada tal y como me lo enseñaste. —Dijo Félix, sin perder su expresión alegre. 

—¿Te volviste loco? ¿No te das cuenta frente a quién estás parado? —Amenazó Talbott, poco convencido y luchando por permanecer valiente ante el mago tenebroso. 

—Oh, también me tomé la libertad de adecuar la decoración de la casa para la ocasión. —Informó Félix, quien sacó su varita y le devolvió la iluminación al hogar. 

Desde las paredes hasta los muebles, cada centímetro de la sala está cubierto por papeles pegados uno sobre el otro, reconocibles hojas escritas que detallaban las injurias de Talbott en Azkaban. Este último miró horrorizado cada rincón, aun perdido en qué era lo que Félix planeó para él y asustando ante la posibilidad de que la información haya llegado a manos de su esposa. 

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Talbott con agresividad. —¡Exijo que me digas en dónde demonios está mi esposa y mi hija! 

—¿Qué sucede, maestro Winger? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso le disgustó la decoración? Yo creo que enmarca bastante bien tus proezas, dignas de un padre de familia amoroso y bien portado. —Félix fingía una inocencia que a Talbott le repugnaba, pero se sentía demasiado impactado como para poder hacer algo y temía perderlo todo si no trabajaba con su cabeza despejada. —Además le conseguí un pensadero, o pensieve como le dicen por aquí, coloqué recuerdos muy interesantes que seguro conoces muy bien, ¿tu esposa sabe lo mucho que te divertías con MC? 

—Perdiste la cabeza, ahora mismo puedo llamar a toda una maldita brigada y terminarás el resto de tu vida encerrado en Azkaban. 

—Adelante, llámalos y que todo el mundo venga a detenerme. —Animó Félix, acercándose sin miedo a quien solía tener el poder sobre él. —Pero piénsalo bien, porque en cuanto pidas ayuda tu esposa sabrá la verdadera mierda que eres y como la has estado engañando mientras finges ser su marido ideal, le encantará ver esos recuerdos donde te follas a otra mujer en múltiples ocasiones, ¿cómo crees que reaccione? Seguro se irá y no la volverás a ver, sólo ten en cuenta que se llevará a tu hija consigo y... ¿No dijiste que querías trabajar en el Ministerio? Una reputación arruinada nunca es buena en la política. 

Talbott no necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces, sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría. Badeea no perdonaría la infidelidad, se marcharía lo más lejos posible para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto y haría hasta lo impensable para que nunca pudiese conservar su lazo con Theodosia. 

—Así que te voy a dejar en claro cómo será la situación para nosotros dos, no estoy solo en esto y cualquier estupidez que intentes llevará a la destrucción de tu perfecta vida como la conocías. —Félix toma su rostro, apretando su mejilla entre su mano que ejercía cada vez más presión ante su inútil quejido amenazante. —Estamos solos, pero me entrenaste muy bien así que me encargaré de que esta noche sea más que especial. 

Félix suelta su rostro con brusquedad, caminando para regresar a su lugar original en medio de la sala. 

—Entonces, la comida ya está lista. —Anunció Félix, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y enderezando su espalda. —¿Qué dices? ¿Cenamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta será la última aparición de Murphy McNully ;( pero volveremos a saber de él en el prólogo, me pareció justo que su despedida fuera con la mujer de la que se enamoró y quien le enseñó que amar lleva tanto alegría como dolor, tengo un final feliz planeado para nuestro rey.  
> ¿Qué hará Talbott para escapar de las manos de Félix? ¿Qué hizo Félix con Badeea y Theodosia? Se avecinan capítulos impactantes!  
> Gracias por leer, adoro a cada lector y no tengo palabras para decirles lo importantes que han sido para mí 💕


	24. La humillación es más efectiva que el dolor físico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosechas lo que siembras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es... Un placer que he esperado mucho tiempo.  
> Realmente me habría gustado poder seguir escribiendo más (oops, ¿ya dije demasiado?). Si les gusta el drama entonces amarán esta nueva entrega 😂❤  
> Como dato adicional: Oficialmente he terminado de escribir el último capítulo y el prólogo, sólo es cuestión de subirlos a su debido tiempo.Así que he estado ocupada últimamente y apenas ahora logré abrir mi computadora para relajarme un poco. Lloré mientras escribía el final así que pueden darse una idea de cómo serán las cosas, ¡espero provocar esa misma emoción en ustedes!   
> También está en proceso el Spin-off de Barnaby Junior, sólo llevó un capítulo en proceso y he quedado encantada con la profundidad del personaje, no puedo esperar a escribir todas sus aventuras (una lectura sin sangre y torturas, y de pocos capítulos gracias a Merlín)  
> Espero que lo disfruten! En especial para quienes ansiaban que Félix pudiese darle su merecido a Talbott (te adoro Talbott, pero cosechas lo que siembras)  
> Gracias por leer! <3

—Entonces, la comida ya está lista. —Anunció Félix, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y enderezando su espalda. —¿Qué dices? ¿Cenamos? 

—¡Estás loco! No voy a seguir tu estúpido juego. —Amenazó Talbott, quitando los papeles de las paredes y muebles, aunque sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles y poco prácticos. 

Félix no se molestó en esconder su risa, mirándolo casi con ternura, estaba disfrutando de su desesperación más de lo que debería. Era eso lo adictivo, ¿no es así? Ver a alguien perder el control, atestiguar cómo su vida se desmorona con cada segundo que pasa, es fantástico y hasta podría decir que comprende por qué Talbott se esforzaba tanto en las torturas. 

—¡Deja de reírte! —Ordenó Talbott en un grito sin control. 

—¿O qué? ¿Volverás a amenazarme con vender mi cuerpo a los pervertidos de tus amigos? “No me provoques Rosier, si yo quisiera podría convertirte en la prostituta de muchos hombres desesperados por carne”. 

—¡Estás demente! 

—¡Claro que estoy demente, imbécil! Igual que tú, somos dos partes de una misma esencia, estamos locos y dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa. 

—Ve al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Matarme? ¿Hacerme las mismas torturas que yo te hice a ti? —Cuestionó Talbott, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia y sin poder controlar su desesperación. 

—Eso es ofensivo, ¿te puse nervioso? —Preguntó Félix, con un tono dulce en su voz, lleno de una falsa inocencia vomitiva. —Tienes que relajarte, nuestra noche ni siquiera comenzó y nos espera mucho por disfrutar. 

Félix agitó su varita, arrebatándole la suya a Talbott y dejándolo sin posibilidad de defenderse. Una botella de vino flotó entre los hombres y vertió el líquido carmesí en dos copas perfectamente limpias. Una de ellas se quedó flotando a la espera de que Talbott la tomara; Rosier, al contrario, se llevó el líquido añejo a los labios y lo saboreó con gusto. 

—Es un brindis, tienes que beber y festejar conmigo. —Dijo Félix con alegría. 

Talbott apartó la copa flotante de un manotazo, haciéndola chocar con el suelo y reventándola en pedazos irrecuperables. A pesar de su actuar violento, su invitado inesperado no perdió su sonrisa y parecía divertirse con sus intentos de rebeldía que claramente no lo llevarían a ningún lado mas que a su propia destrucción. 

—Estás siendo muy grosero esta noche, te preparé esa copa para abrirte el apetito. —Comentó Félix, falsamente ofendido. —Debe ser el hambre hablando por ti, vamos a la mesa. 

—No iré a ningún lado contigo, psicópata. 

—Era una orden, no una propuesta. —Declaró Félix, volviendo su rostro serio y frío. —Te estaré esperando. 

El mortífago se perdió a la salida del salón, yendo a tomar el lugar que le correspondía en el comedor. Talbott se quedó fijo en la sala, dudando sobre qué hacer, ¿sus amenazas eran ciertas? ¿cómo es que supo su secreto mejor guardado? Si él lo sabía entonces la información podía estar al alcance de cualquiera, no tenía más remedio que jugar ese juego maligno que terminaría por volverlo loco. 

Tomó el pensadero, sólo quería asegurarse de que los recuerdos estaban allí y -muy pronto descubrió- Félix no mentía. Aquello empeoraba la situación, necesitaba darse cinco minutos para pensar, pero le sería una tarea más que ardua con su enemigo dándole órdenes y forzándolo a reaccionar como a cumplir todos sus caprichos. 

Al llegar al comedor, nota que Félix lo está esperando sentando en la punta de la mesa, como si él fuera el dueño de la casa. Con esa fachada, cualquier espectador ajeno que apreciara la escena podría decir que Talbott era un empleado más bajo sus órdenes de Señor y mandatario. Quería gritarle, arrojarle uno de los jarrones cercanos y ver cómo su cabeza se abre hasta desangrarse enteramente. 

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Creíste que yo te atendería a ti? —Preguntó Félix con gracia. —Después de todo lo que me has enseñado, es el momento de que el maestro ponga a relucir sus conocimientos... Ahora sírveme, tengo hambre. 

Talbott aprieta sus puños con impotencia, conteniéndose para que él no vea la manera en que sus manos tiemblan. 

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Te di una maldita orden, Winger! 

—Dame una maldita razón para no matarte ahora mismo. —Masculló Talbott, tomando un cuchillo de la platería y apuntándolo directamente al rostro impasible de Rosier. —Porque lo único que pienso servir en ese estúpido plato son tus ojos que te haré masticar hasta que sean macilla irreconocible. 

—¿Sólo una? Puedo darte dos: Badeea y Theodosia, recuerda que tú ni siquiera sabes en dónde están ahora y yo tengo a un maldito grupo que las vigila cada segundo, preparados para atacar si yo así lo ordeno. —Dijo Félix sin inmutarse, apartando el filo de su rostro con algo de asco. —Ya puedo imaginar su cara, su alma rompiéndose ante la noticia y dispuesta a destruirte para que te alejes de su vida, pero... Veo que pareces muy convencido de tu elección. 

Félix suspiró y se apartó de su asiento, caminando hacia la salida como si realmente pensara en marcharse, sonriendo a sabiendas de que él no se resistiría a que descubrieran sus sucios secretos. Lo tenía exactamente dónde lo quería, sin opciones, suplicando. Debía agradecer a Merlín porque todo salió según como lo imaginó, Talbott podría haber reaccionado más agresivamente sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada o no creer su mentira sobre que estaba trabajando con más personas que vigilaban a su familia. La realidad es que sólo eran él y Talbott, sin ningún otro involucrado, pero no hacía falta que lo supiera y la amenaza le brindaba cierta seguridad que nivelaba el juego a su favor. 

—Espera, ¡espera! —Repitió Talbott, al ver que se acercaba a la puerta. —¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

—Primero, vamos a corregir ese lenguaje. —Dijo Félix complacido por su sumisión. —Repite conmigo: “¿Qué tengo que hacer, mi señor?” 

—¿Mi señor? 

—¡Perfecto! —Festejó Félix entusiasmado, aplaudiendo su excelente predisposición como si fuera un niño que necesita ser apremiado. —Tienes un talento natural para servir a tus superiores. 

Félix suelta una carcajada, caminando de regreso al comedor y sentándose a la espera de ser atendido. Su nuevo sirviente tiene que tragarse el odio que sube por su garganta, concentrando cada célula de su cuerpo en no gritar o disgustarlo. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan derrotado, una persona como él... Es una locura, se supone que conduce un ejército y que posee poderes con los que otros solamente soñarían, pero ahora está siendo manipulado como un muñeco de trapo, un títere de carne y hueso para su entretenimiento. 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, mi señor? —Preguntó Talbott con dificultad, incluso podía sentir que la frase raspaba sus cuerdas vocales. 

—¿Y a ti qué te parece, animal? Sírveme de comer, maldita plaga asquerosa. —Ordenó Félix, señalando con desdén la charola cubierta que no dejaba ver el contenido. 

Talbott resopló, tomando la bandeja y dejándola estrepitosamente al lado de su nuevo dueño, el objeto tintineó levemente ante el golpe, pero se mantuvo firme. Estaba a punto de alejarse para verlo comer cuando la voz de Félix cargada de obviedad lo interrumpió y confirmó que esa noche sería la más larga de su vida. 

—¿Eres tonto o qué? Está frío, ve a calentarlo. 

—¿Calentarlo? 

—Incluso un inútil como tu sabría hacerlo, pero ten cuidado porque la carne humana es difícil de manejar y no estoy de humor para que la arruines con tu ignorancia. 

Talbott tomó bruscamente la tapa de la bandeja y reveló su contenido, con el corazón latiéndole a fuerza de martillazos dentro de su pecho. El alimento en la charola de plata se veía como carne común, perfectamente decorada y hasta lucía apetitosa a la vista. Ciertamente esperaba una cabeza decapitada con los ojos saltones sin vida que confirmaran el origen de sus nuevas pesadillas, pero la preparación aparentemente inofensiva no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Aquel cuerpo cercenado todavía podía pertenecer a su esposa o su hija, Rosier es capaz de todo con tal de hacerlo pasar un infierno. 

—Me subestimas, Winger. —Dijo Félix al ver su cara de espanto. —Créeme cuando te digo que no encontraría ningún placer en lastimar a tu familia... Bueno, algo así, pensé que sería divertido comerme a tu suegro y dicen que la carne humana es como un buen vino: Mejora con la edad. 

—¿Mataste al padre de Badeea? 

—No podía matar a los tuyos, ¿o sí? Ya están muertos. —Bromeó Félix, sacando su varita y provocando que de la comida emane un suave vapor ante el calor inducido. 

—¡Eres un...! —Talbott se contuvo, después de todo seguía atrapado en sus redes. 

—La postura, Winger; la postura es importante. —Le recordó Félix con una sonrisa, señalando sus hombros. —Hombros hacia atrás y manos enfrente del cuerpo en reposo, no olvides que ahora eres un empleado de primera categoría... Merlín, te ves tan adorable cumpliendo mis órdenes, te aseguro que puedo hacer esto todo el día. 

—¿Y cuánto crees que te dure este juego tuyo? No puedes tenerme encerrado por siempre en esta casa y no sé lo que has hecho con Badeea, pero... 

—No soporto escuchar quejas de los empleados, si yo calenté la comida al menos ten el sentido común de servirme cómo es debido. 

Talbott resopló tomando una cuchara de buen tamaño para colocar la carne cocinada en el plato frente al mago tenebroso, tenía ganas de vomitar al pensar que estaba sirviendo la carne de su suegro a un desalmado asesino y loco desquiciado. Quizás es el momento incorrecto para arrepentirse por haber incentivado su canibalismo en Azkaban, pero técnicamente todo ese asunto surgió por la propia voluntad de Rosier inducida por su demencia ante la falta de alimentos coherentes en una semana. En cuanto vio que Félix se metía uno de los pedazos cortados a la boca, desvió la mirada y retrocedió asqueado. Simplemente era imposible de creer que haya permitido esto, después de todo lo que hizo... No, Félix no debería haber sido capaz de levantarse contra él. 

—Exquisito, exactamente cómo lo imaginaba. —Halago Félix, dándole otro trago a su copa de vino y lamiéndose los labios, dejando a la vista su lengua partida. —Ahora arrodíllate, este suelo está asquerosamente sucio. 

—Está limpio. —Contradijo Talbott en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron la superficie impecable del piso. 

Félix puso sus ojos en blanco, tomó su copa de vino y la vacío sobre la cabeza de su sirviente, las gotas de alcohol se deslizaron hasta el suelo decorando la superficie con diminutas manchas rojas. 

—Ahora está sucio. —Dijo con obviedad, devolviendo su copa a su lugar correspondiente y rellenándola. —Imagino qué sabrás cómo limpiarlo. 

Talbott apretó los dientes, no era el momento para arrepentirse de sus acciones del pasado, Rosier se merecía cada tortura y le daba igual qué tanto lo afectó psicológicamente. Aunque ahora haya resultado contraproducente para él, inclinándose sobre la suciedad para limpiarlo con su lengua. ¿Eso es lo que planea? ¿Hacerlo revivir los viejos tiempos? ¿Condenarlo a seis meses de tortura? Esa última posibilidad es imposible, no con la guerra allá afuera y sin saber qué sucedió con su familia. 

Antes de que pueda pasar su lengua por la superficie, el sonido de una aparición lo interrumpe. Levanta su cabeza y nota que ha llegado otro invitado al comedor, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Charlie Weasley soltó una carcajada y aplaudió entusiasmado, limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa y bajándose del mueble para tomar su lugar en una de las sillas disponibles. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Charlie? —Preguntó Félix con calma, llevándose a la boca parte de su cena. 

—Vine a ver cómo te va, soy una persona curiosa por naturaleza y nunca me informaste acerca de tu siguiente paso. —Respondió el pelirrojo con un levantamiento de hombros. —¿Qué estás comiendo? 

—Al suegro de Talbott. 

—Oh Merlín, esto es mejor de lo que creí. —Chilló Charlie entusiasmado. —Oye Talbott, ¿cómo se siente ser el sirviente de un mortífago? Que locura. 

—¿Tú le pasaste la información? —Cuestionó Talbott sin poder creerlo, es la última persona de la que habría sospechado dado que nunca se involucró directamente con él. —Imbécil, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida... No sé cómo lo supiste, pero... Te juro que me las vas a pagar. 

—Silencio, Winger; ¿no te dije que limpiaras? —Ordenó Félix, agitando su mano. —¿O te sientes lo suficientemente valiente para poner en riesgo a tu hija? 

Talbott tragó saliva, evitando mirar al risueño Charlie mientras se inclinaba para limpiar todas las gotas -ahora secas- de vino con su lengua. Ese maldito pelirrojo se las pagaría, nunca pensó que el chico Weasley hubiese podido averiguar todos sus secretos, ¿qué más descubrió mientras nadie lo miraba? ¿qué otros misterios mantiene guardados en su bolsillo? Él también debe tener un punto débil, uno que se esforzará en averiguar cuando logre salir de esa prisión. 

—Te ves tan sexual ahora mismo. —Halagó Charlie sonriéndole provocadoramente Félix, clavó su codo en la mesa y su mentón se apoyó en la palma de su mano. —¿Eres bisexual? Porque totalmente tendría sexo contigo. 

—Charlie, no seas asqueroso. —Se quejó Félix, sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa divertida. 

—¡Es un cumplido! No soy una ramera, pero tampoco soy virgen. —Bromeó Charlie. —Y es un bonus para tu venganza que dos hombres tengan sexo donde él duerme con su esposa. 

—Cada palabra que sueltas es cavar un metro más de tu tumba bajo tierra. —Amenazó Talbott. 

Félix tomó su plato y lo estrelló contra la pared, completamente molesto. La carne y su aperitivo acompañante ensuciaron la pared, la sustancia se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo provocando una suciedad aún mayor. El gesto tan violento tomó desprevenidos a Talbott y Charlie, sólo que éste último esperaba expectante lo que ocurriría, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa juguetona. 

—Estoy harto de escucharte hablar, ¿no sabes que la gentuza tiene que permanecer callada cuando está trabajando? A menos que seas un animal: ¿así quieres que te tratemos, Winger? —Félix tomó su varita, creando un collar alrededor del cuello de su sirviente. —Si te comportas como un animal entonces recibirás el trato adecuado, te arrastrarás en cuatro patas hasta que considere que puedes recobrar tu dignidad. 

Charlie tomó un tenedor y lo clavó sobre un pedazo de carne que quedó sobrando en la bandeja principal. Luego de inspeccionarlo bajo la luz del comedor, se lo llevó a la boca, descubriendo que los seres humanos conservan cierto sabor similar al cerdo. 

—Iré a ver a Barnaby y MC. —Anunció Charlie después de tragar. —¿Quieres que les deje un mensaje? 

—Sólo si pierden la cabeza diles que estoy bien, asegúrate de mantenerlos a salvo y lejos de la guerra. 

—Demasiado trabajo, tengo mis propios problemas. —Bromeó Charlie, guiñándole un ojo en sentido cómplice. —Pero veré qué puedo hacer; comunícate conmigo cuando reconsideres mi idea, dicen por ahí que soy un excelente amante. 

El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo a Talbott y desapareció en un estallido. Félix estiró sus brazos y soltó un bostezo exagerado, desperezándose en la silla ante la mirada aturdida de su enemigo. Palmeó con entusiasmo el borde la mesa y se puso de pie con un pequeño salto alegre. 

—Fueron muchas emociones por una noche, mañana limpiarás toda esta mugre. —Anunció Félix, haciendo un gesto de desagrado ante la mancha en la pared. —Ahora necesito desestresarme con un agradable sueño reparador, no te preocupes por guiarme hacia tu habitación porque conozco el camino. 

Félix tiró de la correa, la fuerza del tiramiento provocó que Talbott -quien seguía en la posición que le indicaron en un principio- cayera estrepitosamente hacia adelante. Por supuesto, su nuevo amo no se inmutó ante su tropiezo y continuó jalando de él para que lo acompañara hasta el cuarto matrimonial. Arrastrarse a cuatro patas a esa velocidad resultó en una tortura inesperada, demostraba demasiada vulnerabilidad al seguir sus pasos como si fuera un perro faldero, soltando quejidos de disgusto cuando el collar se apretaba en su cuello con cada tirón fuerte. 

Rosier se recostó en la cama y soltó un suspiro a la vez que extendía sus brazos para ocupar todo el espacio posible, agradecido por tener ojos sanos que le permitieran ver a Talbott amarrado a una de las patas del lecho. Ya no era tan aterrador, ¿verdad? Aunque el verdadero desafío apenas comenzaba, tendría que lanzarse a sí mismo un hechizo de silencio para que él no lo escuche hablar dormido o tener sus habituales pesadillas. 

—Necesito saber en dónde están mi esposa y mi hija. —Insistió Talbott, desviando la mirada. —Por favor, mi señor. 

—Adoro a quienes aprenden rápido, ¿nunca te lo dije? Esa es una de las cualidades que me gustaban de Barnaby, siempre intentándolo y esforzándose por ser mejor... Su hijo es igual, tan entusiasmado por aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. —Comentó Félix, ignorando la petición de su sirviente. —Y MC, ¿qué puedo decirte de ella? Es una eminencia, lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de intelectual, es una maravilla. 

Félix lanzó un encantamiento para colocar un uniforme de maestranza en el cuerpo de Talbott, ahora sí que se veía metido en su nuevo papel: el sirviente que se encarga de la limpieza, la comida, de satisfacer a su dueño y señor. Además, se ve que aprendió la lección porque no soltó ni la más mínima queja ante el cambio inesperado en su atuendo. Le hubiera gustado tener una cámara para fotografiarlo tal cual, con esa expresión de miseria patética y su vulnerabilidad latente, colgaría la imagen en el refrigerador para que fuera su compañía en el desayuno. 

—¿Cómo era tu madre, Winger? —Dijo Félix, observando cómo su pregunta pareció afectar de sobremanera a su prisionero. —No cualquier mujer es capaz de parir a alguien como tú, debió sentirse igual que cargar con el engendro del diablo. 

Talbott no respondió, prefirió fingir estar distraído con algún punto fijo en la pared. 

—Puedes decírmelo, a menos que fuera una madre terrible como una especie de prostituta adicta a las drogas... 

—¡Mi madre era una buena persona! Peleando contra gente despreciable de tu clase, ellos la asesinaron porque no tienen consideración por la vida humana. 

—Curioso que lo digas, los tuyos mataron a Evan y se vanagloriaron de su captura. —Comentó Félix, su rostro trasmitía el mensaje suficiente: al final, ningún bando es diferente al otro. —Aunque tu madre suena agradable, ¿seguro de que no eres adoptado? 

—Merlín, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. —Masculló Talbott abrumado, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. —Voy a despertar y esta mierda no será real. 

—Esto es muy real, Winger. —Confirmó Félix complacido. —Soy la luz que te ciega, el sol que te quema, soy... ¿Cómo decírtelo para que tu deprimente coeficiente intelectual lo entienda? Soy tu nuevo dios. 

Un dios que mañana pediría un omelette a las finas hierbas y un masaje de pies, se lo merecía con creces. 

—¿Tu hija es inteligente? —Preguntó Félix con sorna, tomando uno de los cuadros familiares en la mesa de noche. —Espero que haya salido a su madre porque ya hay suficientes monstruos en el mundo como para tener que soportar a uno más. 

—Sí, lo es. 

—Es demasiado parecida a ti, excepto por los ojos obviamente. —Continuó Félix. —¿Es sangre pura o es una asquerosa mestiza? Mi pensamiento no te sorprenderá, pero en serio creo que los muggles arruinaron la magia como la conocemos con su sangre sucia y marchita. 

—Es sangre pura. 

—Irónico, proclamas tu desprecio a los sangre pura porque dices que todos son mortífagos mientras que tú... Parece un mal chiste, rezo a lo más sagrado para que tu pobre hija adquiera la sabiduría de su madre. —Félix estrelló el cuadro contra la puerta cerrada, otro desastre que Talbott se encargaría de arreglar en la mañana. —Te lo juro, debería hacerte caminar sobre esos cristales porque el asco que me provocas es una locura, pero estoy cansado y es hora de dormir. 

Talbott cae rendido contra su voluntad cuando el hechizo de Félix golpea en su cabeza, Rosier lo observa dormitar unos segundos antes de también dejarse llevar por el sueño. Sólo tiene que sostener la mentira un poco más, probablemente hasta que el enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y el Señor Tenebroso se haga una realidad inevitable. Su nueva mascota no tiene por qué sospechar nada, Badeea y Theodosia... Oh, si el pobre Talbott supiera lo que pasó con ellas el juego se acabaría y todavía no tiene deseos de terminar la partida. 

—¿Ya te dije lo mucho que odio a Félix? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

MC observó a su amigo, abrazando sus rodillas en aquel muelle que encontraron mientras vagaban sin un rumbo fijo. En algún momento, ese lago debió de estar repleto de botes y actividad, pero ahora estaba vacío y sólo los imponentes árboles que los rodeaban debían recordar esas épocas de vigor. 

Después de su encuentro con Félix, Barnaby apareció la mañana siguiente para decirle lo que pasó. Como si no fuera obvio a esta altura, tuvieron una discusión que escaló hacia una pelea dolorosa en el sentido de las palabras. ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Quién cometió el error? ¿Quién no hizo lo suficiente? Al pasar un par de gritos ofensivos, se dieron cuenta de la única verdad que manejaba sus vidas: Félix decidió por propia voluntad el rumbo de su vida. 

Ahora vagaban sin respuestas, sin un destino fijo, sin saber a dónde fue o cómo encontrarlo. Fueron invadidos por muchos sentimientos que iban desde un deprimente temor a la más devastadora ira y con todo eso se sentían abrumados porque deseaban recuperarlo. Nadie está preparado mentalmente para lidiar con emociones tan contradictorias, pasar la primera hora odiando a Félix para luego continuar la segunda hora creando teorías que sirvieran para resolver su misterioso paradero. 

—No lo odias, yo lo odio. —Replicó MC. 

—Cállate, estás excesivamente enamorada de él. 

—Sólo un poco. 

—Te juro que si lo viera ahora mismo le daría un puñetazo. —Masculló Barnaby entre dientes, apretando sus puños con odio. 

—¿De verdad? Creí que te pondrías de rodillas y llorarías. 

—¡Es un maldito irresponsable! Talbott sigue allá afuera, está corriendo el riesgo de ser encontrado y devuelto en Azkaban. 

—Y por eso estamos intentando rastrearlo... 

—Hay que revisar otra vez en la ciudad donde nació, ¿ya revisamos el cementerio donde está enterrado Evan? Hay una biblioteca en Venecia, es su favorita. —Insistió Barnaby. 

—¡Te propuse visitar su ciudad de nacimiento unas diez veces! ¡Y hemos ido las malditas diez veces! 

—Que gran ayuda resultaste ser... 

—En serio no te soporto cuando te pones así. —Dijo MC, dándose furiosa media vuelta y caminando con pasos pesados. 

—¡Lo lamento! —Exclamó sin sentirlo realmente, viéndola alejarse. 

—¡Mentiroso! 

Barnaby gruñó molesto, rasqueteando con sus uñas la madera del muelle. ¿Por qué Félix pensó que esto sería una buena idea? ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que lo llevó a irse de esa manera? No quiere creer que haya sido porque teme ser un peso para ellos, nunca consideraría a Félix como una carga. ¿Entonces cuál es su plan? 

“Estaré bien, tú quédate con MC y manténganse ocultos, yo tengo que hacer algo.” 

¿Hacer qué? No llegará lejos dado su estado actual, apenas puede mantenerse despierto sin caer en uno de sus recuerdos traumáticos, le cuesta dormir debido a las pesadillas de Azkaban, todavía es inestable y un desastre. Talbott se encargó de dañarlo, de manipularlo y utilizarlo como su juguete. 

Talbott. 

No, imposible. 

Aunque... 

No, es una estupidez tan sólo pensarlo. 

“Tengo que hacer algo”. 

—¡Maldita sea, Félix! 

—Él se ofendería mucho si te escuchara maldecir. —Dijo Charlie, acercándose al mortífago con las manos en los bolsillos. —Acabo de hablar con MC, dale un respiro a mi pobre amiga. 

—Sé en dónde está Félix. —Anunció Barnaby nervioso, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo. 

—Eso llevas diciendo las últimas mil veces, si te relajaras un poco y lo dejaras en paz... 

—Está con Talbott. 

Charlie parpadeó repetidamente sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la declaración, balbuceo pensando una excusa convincente y sin lograr resultados favorecedores. Bufó en medio de una risa seca, como si la convicción de Barnaby fuera sólo un chiste. Pero él parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras, mirándolo con seriedad y dándole a entender que no se rendiría, que cruzaría todos los límites para encontrar a Talbott y a Félix en el proceso. 

—¿Por qué...? Vamos, Barnaby. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa incómoda. —¿Por qué iría con él? Le teme, le afectaría verlo después de lo que le pasó. 

—Piénsalo bien, ¿a dónde más iría? Lo vi en sus ojos, ahora lo sé, fue a cometer una estúpida venganza sin sentido. 

—Estás confundido, Félix nunca... 

—¿Por qué ahora te niegas a mi teoría? Has apoyado todas mis locuras, nos acompañaste a mí y a MC cuando lo buscamos por todo el maldito mundo. 

—Exactamente, porque son locuras. —Insistió Charlie. —Estás estresado porque pronto te llamarán para participar en la batalla final, temes dejar sola a MC y... 

—Tú sabes en dónde está Félix, ¿no es así? 

Charlie se mordió el labio, jugueteando con su cola de cabello naranja; miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que MC seguía lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación. Ella seguía siendo su prioridad, mantenerla a salvo era la única razón por la que aceptó que Félix se escabullera a su venganza. 

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes mantener a MC fuera de todo esto? 

—No, ella merece saber y nunca nos perdonará si guardamos el secreto. —Dijo Barnaby convencido. —Dime en dónde está, quiero ver si él está bien, luego resolveré la forma de decírselo a MC. 

—Está con Talbott, él está bien y todo salió de acuerdo a su plan. 

—Escucha, si no te estoy partiendo la cara ahora mismo es porque MC está lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cómo quiebro cada hueso de tu cuerpo. —Amenazó Barnaby. —Dame su ubicación, iré a asegurarme de su bienestar con mis propios ojos. 

Talbott despertó con una patada suave de Félix, en su mundo de sueños había suplicado a lo más sagrado que las últimas horas hubiesen sido sólo una pesadilla, pero parece que su deseo no se cumplió. Levantó su mirada hacia su captor, quien ahora tenía su vida en sus manos y jugaba con él igual que un gato con un ratón. 

—Arriba, Winger. —Dijo Félix. —Tienes que preparar mi baño y mi desayuno. 

—¿Baño? —Preguntó Talbott, frotándose los ojos. 

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Hazlo ahora. 

A regañadientes, Talbott maldijo su suerte mientras cumplía con la orden. Ahora mismo despreciaba tener una tina de gran tamaño, eso era culpa de Badeea y sus excentricidades, sus padres tenían mucho dinero y la herencia pasó a su hija... Bueno, parece que las ganancias monetarias se multiplicarían ahora que suegro fue brutalmente asesinado. 

Tampoco podía hacer tantos planes a futuro dado su situación actual, tirando sales de baño en la bañera y creando burbujas mientras Rosier lo observa con una sonrisa cruel a la vez que bebe una limonada decorada con una sombrilla de papel. La bata que cubre su cuerpo deja entrever las cicatrices y marcas, dolorosos recuerdos que no parecen importarle en lo más mínimo. 

—Nunca te obligué a hacer algo así. —Gruñó Talbott, apartándose de la bañera cuando consideró que la altura de las burbujas era la adecuada. 

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, yo tengo buenas ideas. 

Félix se quitó la tela que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y se la arrojó en la cara a su sirviente, quien refunfuñó hastiado, arrojando la prenda a un lado. Recostó su cuerpo contra el lavabo, cruzándose de brazos, esperando poder eliminar ese evento de su memoria. Apartó lo mirada, lo último que deseaba en su vida era ver a Rosier disfrutando de un baño refrescante y presumiendo las huellas de sus heridas cerradas. 

—No seas tan tímido, Winger. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa. —Me has visto desnudo más de una vez, supongo que estabas obsesionado con mi cuerpo o algo así. 

—Cierra la boca. 

—Te arrancaré la lengua si vuelves a hablarme así. —La sonrisa de Félix desapareció un instante, un modo de hacerle saber que su amenaza iba en serio. —No me quieres estresado; hazme un masaje, ¡rápido! No te quedes ahí parado, recuerda tener cuidado con tocar el bonito tatuaje que me hiciste. 

Talbott masajeó sus hombros con disgusto mientras que Félix se sentía en el cielo, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría estirar esa maravilla? Humillarlo, quebrar su pobre orgullo se convirtió en su nuevo placer culposo, quizás hasta valió la pena tener que abandonar a Barnaby y MC... De acuerdo, es un pensamiento terriblemente egoísta. ¿Quién puede culparlo? Definitivamente están mejor sin él, a salvo en algún lugar desconocido del planeta. 

—Más fuerte... ¿Quién lo diría? No eres sólo un mastodonte agresivo. —Halagó Félix, relajándose ante el masaje. —Sólo intenta no ponerte duro, sé lo mucho que te gusta tocarme. 

Luego regresaría a buscarlos, cuando tuviera suficiente de su venganza, sólo necesitaba un poco más. Nadie entendería lo maravilloso que es a la persona que más odias en el mundo lamer la pared sucia de la noche anterior con sus brazos amarrados detrás su espalda. Los días calurosos de Israel le traían cierta alegría que no pensaba dejar pasar. 

Una lechuza picotea la ventana cercana, Félix abre el compartimiento para tomar la carta que descansa en su pico. Levanta las cejas sorprendido, informan que Harry Potter fue visto en Hogsmade lo que confirmaría su pronta llegada a Hogwarts y el actuar del Señor Tenebroso para asesinarlo. Conjuró un patronus para distribuir la información a otros mortífagos, al menos podría asegurarse de apostar al bando ganador en esa guerra tan violenta. 

—Parece que tienes buenos informantes, Winger; Harry Potter en Hogsmade, ¿quién lo diría? Parece que el niño está por firmar su sentencia de muerte. 

Voltea cuando escucha el estallido de una aparición cerca de la entrada. Sólo puede imaginar a cierto pelirrojo trayéndole noticias nuevas o insistiendo en base a su declaración de la noche anterior, quizás el poder estaba consumiendo sus neuronas hábiles pero comenzaba a agradarle la perspectiva de mancillar el lecho matrimonial de Talbott. 

—¿Charlie? 

—Inténtalo otra vez. —Dijo Barnaby, avanzando en dirección a su voz y congelándose ante la surreal escena que sus ojos se negaban a digerir. —¿Por qué tienes a Talbott lamiendo la maldita pared? 

—Sólo estoy admirando cómo limpia el desastre que él mismo provocó. —Respondió Félix con un levantamiento de hombros. 

—¿Cómo puede ser que él permita esto? ¿Te volviste loco? 

—Cálmate Barnaby, ¿no viste la decoración en la sala de estar? Incluso hay un bellísimo pensadero flotando por ahí con los recuerdos más maravillosos que te puedes imaginar. 

—No estás pensando con claridad, esta tontería se acaba ahora mismo. 

—Winger, ve a la cocina por unas copas y una botella de ese vino que tanto me gusta. —Ordenó Félix animado. —Será todo un reto para ti porque no pienso liberar tus manos, así que tomate tu tiempo para balancearte sin romper nada. 

Los dos mortífagos esperaron a que el hombre se perdiera de vista para entablar una conversación en susurros, aun así -con toda la presión asfixiante de la paranoia- Félix se encargó de lanzar un hechizo de silencio para que su sirviente no pudiese escuchar ni una sola palabra. 

—Sabía que estabas haciendo una estupidez, pero nunca creí que fueras capaz de... 

—Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? —Suplicó Félix, tan nervioso como su amigo. —Te habrías puesto en contra si te hubiese contado mis planes. 

—¡Por supuesto que lo habría hecho! No te reconozco, ¿esto era lo que advertía tu expediente? ¿Quieres que piense que eres ese monstruo escrito en el diario de Talbott? Entraste a la casa de un maldito auror y... ¡No sé qué has hecho en realidad! Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo. 

—¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Hannibal Lecter? Era la única manera, ¡sigo siendo yo! Soy tu hermano, soy Félix. 

—Ya no sé si es así, sólo... Sé honesto conmigo, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que puedas mantener esta locura? No es el mejor momento, MC está preocupada por ti y acaban de pedirme que forme parte de la primera línea en el ejército. —Confesó Barnaby preocupado. 

—No vayas, te dije que te quedes con ella y que se escondieran. 

—Así no es como funciona y lo sabes bien. 

Son interrumpidos por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. 

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, maldito inservible de mierda! —Gritó Félix en dirección a la cocina, deshaciendo por un instante su hechizo para reanudarlo en cuanto regresa su mirada a su amigo expectante y molesto. —Escucha Barnaby, manténganse a salvo e iré a buscarlos después. 

—No, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo o nosotros también tomaremos nuestras decisiones sin consultarte. 

—¿Vas a ir a la estúpida guerra para llevarme la contra? 

—Si es necesario... 

—Piensa en tu hijo, si tú mueres entonces sus recuerdos mueren contigo. 

—Y si no peleo con los mortífagos entonces ellos me encontrarán y nos matarán a los dos, para ningún mago tenebroso es un secreto que tengo a Barny. —Contraatacó Barnaby. 

—¿Qué hay de MC? —Espetó Félix. —Te estoy dando la oportunidad de finalmente consolidar tu relación con ella. 

—Oh, ¿esa es la importancia que le das a ella? Sólo la pasas de mano en mano, dispuesto a renunciar a su amor porque algo más interesante se cruzó en tu camino. 

—¡No es fácil para mí! ¿Crees que me siento bien cuando pienso en MC y en la oportunidad que estoy dejando pasar? Es... ¡ni siquiera sé que siento por ella porque toda mi mente es un desastre! Llevo cada día desde Azkaban creyendo que MC tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó, luego ella llega y... Mis sentimientos dan igual porque atarla a mí es esclavizarla a una vida sin sentido llena de traumas y confusión. 

—Entonces no nombres a Barny porque es un maldito golpe bajo, y no voy a tener nada con MC porque tengo mis dos putos pies clavados en la tierra. —Barnaby suspiró, pasando sus manos para peinar su propio cabello. —Te doy un par de horas, te quiero al anochecer en los Jardines Reales de la Plaza San Marcos, ¿recuerdas por dónde queda? 

—A unos pasos de las estaciones de los Vaporetti. 

—Toma la decisión correcta o te arrepentirás toda tu vida. 

Barnaby desaparece, Félix le da una patada a uno de los muebles cercanos y regresa a la cocina para investigar por qué Talbott está tardando tanto en llevar dos malditas copas. Lo descubre en el suelo, los amarres de sus manos se han extendido y ahora rodean todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello, creando una presión asfixiante. Félix resopla molesto, aquello ocurrió porque sus emociones tuvieron el control sobre su magia, un desliz inesperado y posible. 

Permite que las ataduras desaparezcan, logrando que Talbott recupere el aire faltante. 

—Incluso sin hacer nada sigues siendo una molestia. —Murmuró Félix. —Crucio. 

Dejando el hechizo activo, vagó por las habitaciones de la casa y destrozó todo a su paso, quebrando los cuadros de aquella familia feliz falsa, derribando cada mueble esperando encontrar alguna especie de liberación en su impulso dañino. Pero no hay poder que calme la tormenta provocada por Barnaby e influenciada por el recuerdo de MC. 

Finalmente detiene el maleficio torturador, esas pocas horas fueron las más felices de su vida, pero... ¿Lo vale? ¿Vale la pena perder a MC? ¿Perder a Barnaby? No existen suficientes segundos en el día para exprimir el placer que le provoca ver a Talbott derrotado, ¿por qué es tan complicado de entender? Necesita verlo sufrir, tanto como el aire que respira. Está poniendo en riesgo todo lo que le importa, Barnaby dijo que se arrepentiría toda su vida si no tomaba la decisión correcta. 

Mira el reloj, un par de horas más contra los seis meses de tortura que le debe a Talbott. Decidir no es fácil, pero las manecillas sólo avanzan y traen consigo una responsabilidad inevitable. 

Las piernas de Barnaby tiemblan conforme el frío del parque se cuela por debajo de su ropa, sentado en una banca estira su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un suspiro pesado. Es difícil saber qué lo vuelve más loco, si MC caminando de un lado a otro mientras se muerde las uñas o el reloj en uno de los postes que amenaza con llegar al límite establecido. 

—No va a venir. —Declara Barnaby después de unos minutos. 

—Todavía queda tiempo. —Insistió MC. —Llegará en cualquier momento, tal vez... El parque es grande, pudo haberse perdido, ¿por qué no lo llamamos con la marca tenebrosa? 

—Sin presión, él tiene que elegir y parece que ya tomó su decisión. —Barnaby se pone de pie, mirando los alrededores una última vez. —Vámonos, tú tienes que ir con tus amigos y yo tengo que defender a mi gente. 

—Pueden esperar... 

—No ahora que los mortífagos están destrozando el campo de protección de Hogwarts, los Weasley dijeron que te necesitarán para sanar a los heridos. —Le recordó Barnaby. —Olvida a Félix, es un imbécil. 

—Podría haberlo convencido de venir con nosotros si me hubieses dicho que estaba en Israel con Talbott. —Protestó MC. —Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que siempre me escondas todo. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, ella no vio que Barnaby se arrepintiera de haberle ocultado la ubicación real de Félix. Suspiró con frustración, dispuesta a seguir hablando. 

—Tal vez tengamos que escucharlo, pasemos por alto esta guerra y... 

—Sé que lo dices porque tienes una pequeña esperanza, pero se acabó. Mi ausencia en esta guerra me pone en peligro a mí y a mi hijo, voy a ir incluso si tú prefieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada. 

—Dos minutos más, esperemos dos minutos más. 

—Te veré en este mismo parque cuando la pelea termine, cuídate mucho y no te enfrentes a nadie; empezaremos una vida nueva sin Félix, sólo tú y yo. 

Barnaby desaparece y MC se sienta en la banca que él antes ocupó, completamente desdichada. Por un lado, le molesta que él haya decidido el rumbo que tomarán sus vidas ahora que Félix decidió abandonarlos, es clásico de Barnaby creer que puede tenerla bajo su control y manejar su futuro sin siquiera preguntarle. 

Reconsidera quedarse hasta el amanecer en esa misma banca, esperando que un milagro ocurra. Sabe que la necesitarán en la guerra, que no puede permitirse mantenerse apartada mientras todos ponen su vida en peligro para defender una causa justa. El reloj que cuelga de un poste recto dice que ya le ha dado demasiado tiempo a Félix, que ya no tiene sentido seguir esperando por quién nunca llegará. 

Al menos en Hogwarts podrá ser útil y vigilar a Barnaby, si no pudo mantener a Félix a salvo entonces no puede permitir perder a nadie más. 

—Winger, esto fue divertido... Pero, surgieron asuntos más interesantes que prefiero atender antes que verte ser mi reposapiés. 

Félix tomó su túnica y se la ajustó al cuerpo, sin permitir que Talbott se liberara de las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban a la vez que no le permitían hablar. Con tranquilidad se arregló en el espejo, preparándose para ver a MC y prometerle que nunca más se alejará de ella, que esta vez se quedará sin importar lo que suceda. 

—Y ahora, viene mi parte favorita de la velada. —Canturreó Félix. —Te diré en dónde están tu esposa y tu hija. 

Félix sonrió, mordiéndose el labio ante la expresión expectante de su víctima. 

—Y la respuesta ganadora es... ¡Chile! Más precisamente una localidad conocida como Frutillar, un balneario lacustre bastante cerca de Puerto Varas en la ribera oeste del lago Llanquihue. —Reveló Félix con exagerado dramatismo. —Sospecho que encontrarás que es un pueblo agradable repleto de sorpresas. 

En cuanto el mortífago desapareció, su encantamiento inmovilizador se fue con él. Talbott soltó un grito cargado de la más profunda ira y resentimiento, seguido de una serie de insultos ofensivos para cualquiera que los oyera. Se vengaría de ese maldito desgraciado en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, seguro esa rata miserable corrió a defender a sus amigos asesinos en la guerra que debía estar desarrollándose en ese preciso instante. 

Aunque ahora su prioridad es otra, no sabe si confiar en la información de Rosier y prefiere arriesgarse con tal de verificar que Badeea está viva y a salvo. Se la llevó bastante lejos, ¿Chile? No llegas a esas regiones en un parpadeo, tuvo que planificarlo demasiado bien como para arrastrarla hasta allá, la pobre mujer debía estar aterrada y... No, no puede pensar en Theodosia porque se convertirá en un monstruo consumido por el rencor. 

A pesar de la distancia se arriesga a aparecerse en la zona indicada, conseguir un traslador le llevaría una cantidad de tiempo excesiva y no se permitiría esperar un segundo más. Claro que aquello tuvo sus consecuencias, sufrió una despartición directo en su pie derecho, un hechizo sanador básico apenas controló la herida y tuvo que continuar cojeando en la pradera verde. 

Quizás en otra ocasión podría haberse tomado un segundo para apreciar el paisaje, caminó más rápido conforme el encantamiento de su varita indicaba que se estaba acercando a su esposa. Frutillar no luce como un lugar especialmente espeluznante, la clase de pueblo en donde encerrarías a una familia en contra de su voluntad, pero supone que así no levantarían sospechas. 

El brillo que emana de la punta de su varita aumenta cuando se acerca a una casa en particular, rodeada de árboles, parece sacada de un cuento infantil, tan floral y aparentemente luminosa. Ignora la agonía de su tobillo para abalanzarse sobre la puerta de madera pintada de color verde, toca varias veces, gritando el nombre de su esposa. 

—¡Badeea! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Badeea! 

La puerta se abre, dejando a ver a la mujer que conoce hace más de cuatro años, luce bien y sin ningún rasguño. Sin esperar a que ella pueda siquiera parpadear se lanza a sus brazos para fundirla en un abrazo potente, dejando que su aroma a incienso le llene las narices y le recuerde que todas las estupideces de Félix valieron la pena con tal de asegurar su bienestar. 

—¿Talbott? 

—Estás bien, Merlín... Creí que... ¿Y Theodosia? ¿En dónde está? —Preguntó, alejándose de ella y buscando con la mirada a su hija. 

—Está durmiendo arriba... 

—Necesito verla. —Anunció Talbott, caminando hacia las escaleras. 

La mujer se interpone en su camino, impidiéndole dar un paso más. 

—Si te mueves te voy a matar. —Amenazó Badeea, sacando su varita y apuntándole de tal manera que su esposo no tuvo más opción que obedecer. —¿Cómo nos encontraste? 

—¿De qué estás hablando? Vine a salvarlas, a llevarlas de regreso a casa. 

—¿Crees que alguna de nosotras irá contigo después de todo lo que hiciste? Me engañaste, no sólo me fuiste infiel sino que también me has mentido respecto a tu posición en esta guerra. —Los ojos de Badeea se llenaron de lágrimas, el agarre de su varita se volvió más fuerte. —Vi todo lo que has hecho, lo que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre... 

El corazón de Talbott se detuvo. Todo este tiempo estuvo cumpliendo los caprichos de Félix, ¿para qué? Desde un principio él le contó la verdad a su esposa, le mostró cada evidencia y luego se burló de su ignorancia. Se dejó humillar por nada, porque lo había perdido todo y ni siquiera lo sabía, ahora todo explotó en su cara sin que siquiera pudiese trazar un plan que le permitiera caer sin daños colaterales. 

—No sé qué te mostró, pero sé que todo fue falso. —Mintió Talbott, intentando voltear la situación a su favor. —Esas pruebas fueron manipuladas, nunca te mentiría y lo sabes bien. 

—¡Confiesa, desgraciado! —Gritó Badeea, dándole una fuerte bofetada. —¿Te parecen falsas estas pruebas? 

La mujer rebuscó en los cajones del mueble cercano a la entrada, sacando hojas y hojas de su diario de torturas, papeles que volaban como confeti de gran tamaño, que relataban el monstruo escondido entre la tinta corroída por el tiempo. 

—¡Es falso! ¡Yo no escribí eso! 

—¿Y los recuerdos? ¿Quieres que te lleve al maldito pensadero y veas como te follaste a esa mujer? ¿O cómo torturaste sin piedad a un hombre que te suplicó clemencia? 

—¡Los recuerdos pueden manipularse, Badeea! Esa información no es confiable... 

—Acaba con esto, Talbott. —Ordenó Badeea. 

—Te lo juro, yo no hice nada de esas cosas. —Insistió Talbott, montando un espectáculo al arrodillarse frente a ella y defenderse con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando aferrarse a la ropa de su mujer. 

—No me toques, ¡Sé honesto una vez en tu vida y di la verdad! 

—No es verdad, lo que te hicieron creer no es verdad... 

—¡Lárgate! Te voy a matar si te atreves a acercarte a mí o a mi hija, te vas a arrepentir si no te marchas ahora mismo con la poca dignidad que te queda. 

La expresión de Talbott cambió, poniéndose lentamente de pie mientras sentía la furia recorrer sus venas, la sangre que bombeaba su corazón marchito. Empujó a la mujer, quien se tambaleó, pero siguió de pie con una expresión anonada al no creer que él fuera capaz de ponerle un dedo encima. 

—¿Así tratas al único hombre que se ha fijado en ti? Quien te hizo feliz todos estos años, cuido de la casa, te dio una familia, ¡te di una hija! La misma niña que duerme tan plácidamente allá arriba, incluso compré a los estúpidos de tus padres para que no te casaran con un viejo asqueroso y estés obligada a follártelo todas las noches. —Bramó Talbott, sin inmutarse ante la expresión de horror de quien pronto dejaría de ser su esposa. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No me pediste que fuera honesto contigo? 

—¿Cómo pude caer en tus mentiras? —Se lamentó Badeea, sin ocultar su llanto desconsolado. 

—Creerías cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca porque además de ciega eres tonta, ¿sabes qué deberías hacer? Tú deberías ponerte de rodillas y chuparme el maldito pene porque te soporté todos estos años sin pedirte nada a cambio, aunque realmente no tuvieras mucho para ofrecer. 

—¿De qué otro modo piensas que le agradecí a Félix Rosier por darme la información? —Escupió Badeea con una sonrisa desafiante. —Era injusto que fueras el único infiel en la relación, ¿no lo crees? 

—Mientes, sólo lo dices para burlarte de mí. 

—¿Quieres revisar mis recuerdos? No tengo por qué mentir como lo haces tú, incluso puedo señalarte sobre qué muebles lo hicimos o cuántos orgasmos tuve. 

—¡Maldita desgraciada! Ese hombre se comió a tu padre y tú ni siquiera parpadeaste a la hora de follártelo. 

—Me importa muy poco lo que le haya hecho a mi padre, fue un maldito conmigo y se merece quemarse en el infierno. —Bramó Badeea, apretando los puños. 

—¡Fui un idiota al preocuparme por ti! 

—Sí lo fuiste, he sido bien atendida en tu ausencia. —Respondió Badeea entre dientes, tomando el brazo de Talbott y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa. —¡Ahora lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte y tampoco quiero que te acerques a Theodosia! 

—No, Badeea... Piénsalo bien, es mi hija. —Insistió Talbott, intentando librarse de su agarre a medida que ella lo empujaba fuera de su jardín. —Te amo, ¿entiendes? Hablemos sobre esto y... 

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Aléjate de mí, es mi última advertencia. 

Badeea se dio media vuelta, caminando sin mirar atrás de regreso a la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Talbott se quedó solo, en medio de la nada, sin nadie a quien recurrir y con su vida terminada sin posibilidad de regresar. Apretó los dientes, lo único que le quedaba era su posición en esa guerra y se convirtió en su último comodín para voltear el juego a su favor. Seguramente Félix, Barnaby y los demás estarían allí, ahora se vengaría, los haría pagar por todo. 

Félix llegó al punto acordado, ¿qué hora es? El tiempo se le pasó volando, por poco y se queda para torturar a Talbott hasta que su corazón explotara. Suerte que tomó la decisión correcta, ¿en dónde se metió Barnaby? ¿Y MC? No hay ni una sola persona en el parque, parece que la noche espantó a todos los transeúntes que decidieron permanecer en la seguridad de sus hogares. 

¿No dijeron que lo esperarían? Sólo se retrasó media hora de lo esperado, además el parque es enorme; la perspectiva de que ellos se hubiesen ido le aterra. Apresura el paso, siente las pulsaciones de su corazón que rebota contra su pecho, ellos tienen que seguir por la zona. 

—¡Barnaby! ¡MC! ¡Estoy aquí! 

Nadie responde, su única compañía es el silencio. Ahora sólo puede imaginarlos en la guerra, creyendo que los rechazó para quedarse a cumplir su venganza, ¡pero no fue así! Está allí, ya llegó, pueden escaparse juntos y permanecer unidos como siempre se suponía que fuera. El tiempo jugó en su contra, ¿no fueron sólo unos minutos de retraso? ¿Por qué no usaron la marca tenebrosa para llamarlo? 

En su búsqueda, descubre un ramillete de lavanda que reposa en una banqueta del parque. Lo sostiene entre sus manos, el aroma dulce llega a su nariz y le causa cosquillas, ella lo dejó como una señal, lo esperó todo este tiempo hasta que ya no pudo más. No quería que fuera así, no tenía que rendirse, se supone que MC siempre creyó en él y demostró que nunca dejaría de estar a su lado. Resistió los insultos, el maltrato provocado por los traumas de la tortura que seguían grabados en su piel, ese ramo significa esperanza y el sentimiento que comparten, el amor que tanto se ha negado a sentir por temer que ella lo lastimaría. 

Pero es MC de quien está hablando. Una muñeca rota, llena de grietas, que se mantuvo firme cuantos caían con intenciones de arrastrarla a la miseria. Ella fue quien se ganó su corazón todos estos años, quien demostró que los líos amorosos no tienen que interferir en la amistad, es la misma chica que comete errores y sabe disculparse con sinceridad. Es tonta, insolente, incoherente, pero la ama. Ninguna pesadilla es capaz de manipular ese sentimiento, el calor en su corazón al que se ha aferrado cuando era un prisionero en Azkaban, ya no tiene sentido seguir negándolo. 

Félix ama a MC e irá a buscarla en ese mismo instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar?  
> ¿Badeea Ali? Mi reina.  
> Y Charlie es mi personaje favorito, está fuera de discusión.  
> Siento que esta es exactamente la clase de venganza que Félix necesitaba, había pensado en las torturas físicas y luego... No lo sé, los golpes sanan, las heridas cicatrizan, el dolor se desvanece en algún momento. Pero la tortura psicológica es más efectiva, es una herida interna que no puedes sanar con nada y que te perseguirá por muchos años. Talbott se encargó de humillarlo y Félix le devolvió el favor. Me habría gustado exprimirle más el jugo a la situación, lástima que la guerra ha llegado a su punto crítico e incluso Félix sabe distinguir sus prioridades.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y compartir sus puntos de vista! Esta historia no sería la misma sin ustedes, siempre lo diré! 💖


	25. Rumania siempre será Rumania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Charlie Weasley y de quienes se vieron involucrados en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este probablemente sea uno de mis capítulos más reveladores, por lo que puede ser un poco confuso al principio porque se abarca la historia completa de "The visions that I had", desde el capítulo 1 hasta este el 25, tómense su tiempo para recordar los detalles y tómenlo con calma ;) Siempre he dicho que Charlie es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aquí está la razón.  
> 😭 Aquí hay sangre, sudor y lágrimas.  
> Tampoco se pierdan mi spin-off, ya voy cinco capítulos escritos, son cortos y muy hermosos :(  
> Está bien, no debería pedirles tanto 😂 Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

La parte más pesada de la batalla es recibir a los heridos y a los muertos en la sala de menesteres. Lo peor es reconocer rostros, ver el brillo de sus ojos apagarse y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero incluso algo tan horrible como verlos morir en sus manos tiene su lado positivo: Existe la posibilidad de despedirse. 

Es más complicado con quienes llegan muertos, como Tonks y Remus, nunca podrá hablarles otra vez o darles unas últimas palabras de aliento. Tiene que aprender a sobrellevar muchos golpes, el más fuerte de todos llega al cabo de unas horas, rodeado de su familia; MC se sorprende de ver a los Weasley cargar la camilla hacia donde están los cadáveres y no en dirección a la enfermería improvisada que han armado. 

Deja todo lo que está haciendo, acercándose temblorosa hacia la familia, reconociendo la cabellera naranja y las pecas en su rostro pálido. Suelta un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas ante el cuerpo, llorando como si la hubiesen estado torturado por horas. Siente las manos de Molly alrededor de sus hombros, es una madre que perdió a su hijo y aun así se inclina para consolar a una simple amiga. 

—Era mi mejor amigo. —Sollozó MC. —Era mi mejor amigo y... Ni siquiera pude devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí. 

Repite el nombre de Charlie hasta que su garganta suplica clemencia, pero nunca deja de llamarlo. Se aferra a él, continua a su lado incluso cuando su familia se aleja para seguir peleando; nada de lo que haga lo devolverá a la vida, no hay rituales mágicos que la puedan ayudar ahora. 

Una de las manos que arruga su chaqueta choca contra un objeto pequeño, revisa el bolsillo para descubrir un frasco con recuerdos que tiene una pequeña descripción: 

“Para MC” 

Lo que sea que haya allí no la hará sentir mejor. Lo último que esperaba esa noche era perder a una de las personas que la apoyó en todo momento, sin Charlie estaría muerta y ni siquiera sería protagonista de la historia que ahora posee. Él cambió su vida, pero estuvo demasiado ocupada en sí misma como para notar que Charlie también cargaba con sus propios problemas, todavía recuerda cuando formó parte de las torturas en la Orden del Fénix o cuando dijo que vio algo en Nueva York que cambió su vida por completo. Nunca le hizo notar que valoraba su amistad, que él siempre sería su hermano dragón. 

La oficina de Dumbledore está vacía, tranquila, trae a su mente todas las veces que estuvo allí por meterse en problemas que no le correspondían. Su corazón late con fuerza a la vez que el agarre en el frasco aumenta, ese es el último mensaje que recibirá de su hermano dragón, su voz vivirá en su memoria al igual que su sonrisa, lo que conoce se ha ido y jamás regresará. Agradece el silencio sobrecogedor, lo único que necesita es volcar su entera concentración en el pensadero, así que hunde su cabeza y se prepara para la señal definitiva de Charlie Weasley. 

—Es agradable cambiar nuestra rutina. —Dice Charlie, aun concentrado en los aleteos de los hipogrifos. —La mayoría de las veces sólo tenemos sexo. 

Charlie recuesta su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y estira las piernas, MC sentada a su lado sólo observa el paisaje natural de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Habían tenido un fantástico día cuando los hipogrifos los emboscaron y les regalaron un surreal viaje en su lomo, la vista desde aquel vuelo fue algo que perdurará por siempre en sus mentes. 

—Tú eres el que siempre lo propone. 

—De acuerdo, lo admito. —Respondió Charlie con una sonrisa. —Pero también quiero tener otro tipo de vínculo contigo. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Charlie suelta un fuerte suspiro, mueve los labios como si no se atreviera a soltar sus próximas palabras. 

—Yo sólo digo que... —Él aprieta los labios, una brisa de viento mueve su cabeza naranja. —Que si quieres abandonar todo este asunto de la relación poliamorosa, puedes contar conmigo para algo individual. 

MC hizo un gesto de incomodidad, apenas esa mañana había tenido una conversación similar con Barnaby en su mansión. 

—Desearía que tuviésemos más tiempo. —Murmuró ella. 

—Somos jóvenes, nos sobra toda una vida para decidir qué hacer con ella. 

—Sí, podemos tomar malas decisiones y todo eso. —Bromeó, jugando con el pasto verde bajo su mano. 

—¿Yo estoy incluido en esas malas decisiones? —Preguntó Charlie con cautela. 

—Sólo... Tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra relación será complicada. —Respondió con algo de pena. —Es una tontería sin un fundamento real, ¿quién dijo que el futuro no se puede cambiar? 

Charlie toma su mentón, volteando el rostro de la chica hacia él y robándole un beso. La besa con ternura, pero con un hambre que escala a cada segundo, su lengua traza lentamente la suya. Ella separa sus labios, permitiendo profundizar el beso, su cuerpo se tensa ante el conocido toque que ya han compartido en otras ocasiones. Una de las cosas que ama de esa mujer es que se sonroja todo el tiempo, lo cual es adorable, ya de por sí tiene la belleza de un cisne así que es un tanto complicado no caer babeando ante sus encantos. La suavidad de sus labios es perfecta, sabe que ella lo quiere tanto como él. 

Resulta más que obvio momentos después, ella está en su regazo, aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse; Charlie se siente grueso y caliente en su interior, su polla entra y sale frenéticamente con considerable precisión de su entrada húmeda. Le sorprende que el sexo con Charlie sea tan natural, ¿es la costumbre? Han sabido entenderse bastante bien cuando se trata de entregarse carnalmente al otro. 

Ciertamente es un poco pervertido tener relaciones sexuales a plena luz del día y en medio de aquella pradera tan agradable, pero le encantaba sentir su polla alojada en su coño, la sensación de peligro que recorre su columna vertebral. Él continúa sosteniendo su cintura, haciéndola bajar con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus manos recorren sus pechos y sus dedos estimulan sus pezones. Ella gime, rebotando contra él y estirando su cadera hacia atrás. 

Gracias a Merlín que el recuerdo cambia. 

Charlie se detiene en la entrada que da hacia el patio de la torre del reloj, se esconde entre tambaleos borrachos detrás de un pilar para observar la escena. MC está bailando sola con su precioso vestido azul agitándose ante cada movimiento, perfecto para la reina de graduación de esa noche; Murphy la observa entre risas, probablemente tan ebrio como ella. 

—Te ves como una princesa. —Halaga Murphy, balbuceando levemente por la bebida. 

—Pero soy una reina. —Le recuerda MC, señalando su corona con una sonrisa y sentándose en el borde la fuente. —Una reina sin rey, ¿en dónde se metió Barnaby? 

—Creo que dijo algo sobre robar puffskeins con Mérula. —Comentó Murphy, entrecerrando sus ojos ante los efectos del alcohol. —Sin mentir debo decirte que esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. 

—Comparto el sentimiento. 

—¿Qué harás después de Hogwarts? 

—¡Seré bailarina! —Bromeó MC, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo. —O la esposa de Barnaby, lo cual es una excelente opción. 

—Que no se te olvide que él ya tiene una esposa. 

—¿Y qué? Obviamente la dejará, nosotros dos tenemos algo especial y una relación de verdad, así que te enviaré una invitación para mi boda en cuanto Barnaby termine con esa chica. 

Charlie camina por el callejón Knockturn, sin malas intenciones en realidad, sólo quería ahondar en la venta ilegal de dragones para defender a esas pobres criaturas que deberían estar en una reserva que las proteja. La suya, por ejemplo. Viajar a Rumania fue la mejor decisión de su vida, apenas lleva unos meses allí desde que abandonó Hogwarts y siente que es su nuevo hogar. Un hogar peligroso con olor a madera quemada. 

Cerca de Borgin y Burkes, en un callejón cercano cuyas escaleras suben hacia otras tiendas más peligrosas, escucha un llanto aparentemente conocido. Es una voz que no ha escuchado desde que acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts, la curiosidad es más fuerte que él y pronto descubre el origen del sonido. 

MC levanta su cabeza de entre sus manos para observar al hombre que la observa sorprendido, ella se ve en un estado de abandono, despeinada, con los ojos hinchados que demuestran que esta no es su primera vez llorando entre los rincones. Un impulso extraño lleva a Charlie a estirar su mano, esperando que la chica la tome. La última vez que la vio tan desamparada fue cuando... Quizás el año pasado cuando... No, en realidad no puede recordarlo. Ninguna de las veces que la vio llorar se compara con encontrarla tan vulnerable, abrazándose a sí misma en medio de un callejón oscuro. 

—No considero eso una excusa para verte así. —Refunfuñó Charlie, sirviendo el agua caliente en una taza y acercando el té a su amiga. 

—Entonces no tienes idea de lo que es el amor. —Se quejó MC. 

Charlie suelta un suspiro, su historia no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo. Estamos hablando de Barnaby Lee, ¿el chico la abandonó para seguir el proyecto de vida de sus padres y continuar con su esposa? Entonces mándalo a la mierda y ya, no le ve lo complicado y no entiende por qué es tan difícil de entender para MC. De cualquiera manera, ella siempre fue un tanto dramática cuando se trataba del amor. Tal vez podría enseñarle una o dos cosas, Charlie aprendió que la existencia sin novios es divertida y mucho más relajante de lo que parece. Esperaba continuar con ese plan de vida hasta que fuera un anciano arrugado lleno de canas. 

—Hay millones de hombres, mejores que Barnaby. —Insistió el chico. 

—¡Es diferente! Teníamos algo especial y él... ¿En serio es más importante para él satisfacer a sus padres y no toda la historia que tuvo conmigo? 

Dudó sobre si responder, efectivamente Barnaby prefirió el poder y la complacencia a tener que continuar su relación con MC. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, nunca entendería a las mujeres o al amor en general. A pesar de no tener ánimos de lidiar con los problemas de los demás, le ordenó quedarse con él hasta que pudiese enderezar su vida, la buena compañía (o, mejor dicho, la muy rara compañía) siempre era bienvenida. 

Crearon una rutina, él sale a trabajar y regresa antes de que caiga el sol, ella lo espera con un almuerzo más que delicioso. Por supuesto, MC sigue siendo un desastre deprimente que se la pasa encerrada las 24hs del día y lamentándose de manera patética, pero hace el esfuerzo de limpiar o incluso cocinar, lo que a Charlie le viene bien. A pesar de todo, ella es graciosa, divertida, a veces sonríe muy suavemente y resulta en un espectáculo visual digno de admirar. Son amigos, muy buenos amigos, ¿qué más puede pedir? 

Una tarde regresa a casa, cansado por sanar las heridas de un Bola de Fuego Chino cuando se encuentra con un escenario peculiar. La puerta y las ventanas de la cabaña están abiertas de par en par, de allí emana una cortina de burbujas que no hace más que aumentar. Acelera el paso, temiendo que MC se haya ahogado o algo peor, grita su nombre, aliviándose cuando ella sale a gatas de entre la espuma. 

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Charlie asustado. 

—Estaba lavando la ropa... —Intentó explicar MC, sacudiendo sus manos para quitarse la sustancia de encima. —Me distraje pensando en... Bueno, sólo me distraje y todo se salió de control. 

Charlie miró en el interior de la cabaña, probablemente el desastre causó que muchas de sus cosas se volvieran inutilizables, pero lo importante es que ella está bien. Se muerde el labio con gracia, tocando su rostro para quitarle las burbujas de las mejillas y de la nariz; MC le sonríe genuinamente, provocando que el chico perciba una sensación cálida en su corazón. 

Los últimos meses han sido más que agradables, quizás fue la creciente confusión respecto a su amiga lo que lo llevó a escaparse para revisar los huevos de ese colacuerno húngaro, necesitaba distraerse de las nuevas sensaciones provocadas por la presencia de esa mujer en su casa. Por otro lado, una parte de él le gritaba que regresara a su hogar porque MC seguramente volvió a cocinar deliciosamente, un manjar que no debería de perderse. 

Trabajo y emociones fuertes terminaron por ser una mala combinación, camina con un potente gesto de dolor ante la quemadura de su brazo, MC debe haberse puesto nerviosa porque ya oscureció y no le brindó ninguna señal de vida. Le dejó una nota, en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama donde detallaba expresamente que tomaría el turno de la mañana para pasar toda la tarde con ella, eso sólo aumentaría el temor en la chica y se arrepintió profundamente de no haber regresado cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. 

—No, estoy sola. 

Esa es la voz de MC, melancólica, suave, parece que habla con un hombre que Charlie conoce muy bien. Imaginarlos juntos provoca que un sudor frío baje por su espalda, conoce la historia que tienen esos dos personajes, solían amarse mucho antes de que Barnaby entrara en el juego. Puede ocurrir otra vez, frente a sus ojos, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. 

—Lamento escucharlo, sé que eras muy unida a Barnaby. —Dijo Félix. 

—Entonces trabajas en Perú. —Le interrumpió MC rápidamente. —Creí que después de abandonar tu puesto como profesor en Hogwarts habrías regresado aquí, a Rumania. 

—Los caminos de la vida suelen ser inesperados. Una prueba de eso es encontrarte aquí, ¿qué buscas exactamente? 

—Estoy buscando a Charlie. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa suave. 

—Bueno, me encontraste. —Dijo Charlie a sus espaldas, feliz de acabar con esa conversación inesperada. —Antes de que me grites, ¿podemos ir a mi cabaña para que me ayudes a recuperarme? Prometo que luego escucharé tu regaño. 

Sigue pensando en ese encuentro mientras MC sana su herida, ¿por qué tuvo que encontrarse con Rosier? Es decir, claro que siempre fue una posibilidad, es sólo que ella nunca sale de la cabaña y creyó que se mantendría así por un buen tiempo. Técnicamente es su culpa, debió regresar a tiempo y no lanzarse a esa tontería de los huevos para distraerse de su propio lío amoroso. 

—Eso duele. —Protestó Charlie con un gesto de dolor. 

—Dolería menos si no te hubieses escapado para revisar los huevos de ese colacuerno húngaro, pudiste hacerlo en otro momento. —MC depositó un par de gotas de esencia de díctamo en la herida, pasando su varita para vendar la herida con sumo cuidado. —Me preocupé mucho por ti, sabes que debes regresar a casa antes de que caiga el sol. 

—Es parte de mi trabajo, el riesgo y la incertidumbre sobre si algún día me iré para nunca regresar. 

—Deberías ser más considerado teniendo en cuenta que hay alguien esperándote en casa. —MC se dio la vuelta para buscarle una camisa limpia, al mirar su rostro nuevamente notó que Charlie tenía su vista fija en el horizonte, parecía que soñaba despierto. 

—Eso... Eso suena bien. 

Suena más que bien, imaginar que ella lo espera cada día y que luego se lanza a sus brazos para recibirlo cálidamente. Es fantástico, no rechaza la ensoñación, ¿es un deseo que puede pedirle a las estrellas? La perspectiva llena su corazón de un calor nuevo, ahora sabe qué es lo que anhela para su futuro y hasta cree que puede funcionar. Ayudará a MC a recomponerse (eso es el amor de verdad) luego le propondrá vivir juntos o... ¿Quién sabe? Hay muchas posibilidades para los dos, está dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que ella siempre esté esperándolo en casa. 

—¡Levántate! Eres una mujer fuerte y empoderada, ¡levanta tu trasero! 

—Sólo arrójame a un dragón, la criatura hará el trabajo por mí. 

Fue otro día en la reserva de dragones en Rumania, ya había pasado un año completo desde que se graduó de Hogwarts y MC parecía no demostrar ninguna motivación por hacer algo con su tiempo libre. Aunque sí dedicaba un par de horas a llorar, lamentarse, quejarse, quemar recuerdos de su anterior noviazgo y comportarse como una niña. 

—¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que pasé por toda esta mierda de encontrar al amor de mi vida, ¿y para qué? Me abandonó; “¡sé libre, MC!”, no soy un maldito pájaro. Los pájaros son libres y yo no soy un maldito desgraciado pájaro. 

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto disimulado de hartazgo, claramente ella sólo estaba teniendo otro de sus episodios, debía mostrarse comprensivo y aguantar. Eso, sin duda alguna, sin desviarse de su misión principal. 

—Escucha, cariño de mi vida. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa cansada, buscando ropa limpia para comenzar el día. —Barnaby jamás fue el amor de tu vida, todo lo que pasó con “el autor” fue una farsa que debes tomar a la ligera. 

—Mis sentimientos nunca... 

—Lo sé, lo sé, te entiendo. Lo que intento decir es que fue un romance de escuela que ya debes soltar, “el autor” no es un Dios que te decía con quién debes pasar el resto de tu vida. Eso lo decides tú sola, así como elijes atarte a un viejo recuerdo que te hace daño. 

—Entonces decido quedarme a dormir en este cómodo sillón por el resto de mi vida hasta que mi piel desaparezca y mis huesos sean polvo irrecuperable. 

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. —Dictaminó el chico, quitándole la manta con la que se cubría y arrojándole una túnica limpia. —Iremos a Gringotts, Bill dice que siempre están buscando rompe maldiciones. 

—¿Cómo sabes que no aprovecharé el peligro para cometer un horrible suicidio? 

—Porque eres puro teatro, sólo necesitas un poco de ánimo extra. 

Charlie se sentía agradecido de tener un hermano como Bill, resultó ser más que útil respecto a conseguirle un trabajo a MC. Él tampoco la había visto en mucho tiempo, de por sí fue complicado hablar con ella dado que terminó sus estudios dos años antes, así que pensó que sería agradable que recuperara a su antigua compañera curse-breaker. 

Luego se arrepentiría toda su vida de llevar a MC a Gringotts, de devolverle su vínculo con Bill, de no haber hecho nada cuando vio la mirada de su hermano sobre la chica. No lo pensó correctamente cuando la llevó al banco ese día, ella es tan hermosa aun con sus ojos tristes, cualquiera sentiría un impulso de abrazarla al verla con ese suéter que cubre su cuerpo tímido. 

—Eres tú, hola, yo.... —Los ojos de Bill brillaron conforme se acercaba a su antigua compañera de aventuras, Charlie temió lo peor, pero al menos ella se mostraba sin muchos ánimos de contacto humano. —No te he visto en mucho tiempo, MC. 

—Hola, Bill. —Saludó ella, mirando el suelo y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

MC aprieta sus labios, finalmente sus ojos se cruzan con los de William, y Charlie ve que algo cambia. Ambos comparten una especie de conexión, pareciera que eliminaron el mundo exterior de sus vidas, ahora mismo sólo existen ellos dos y es más que suficiente. Este intercambio sólo dura unos segundos, un tiempo que Charlie siente que fue toda una vida. 

Conoce a Bill como si fuera la palma de su mano, es su hermano mayor y podría decirse que también es un amigo. Él es confiable, un buen hombre, inteligente y gracioso, pero también es un idiota de corazón blando. Es obvio que cayó rendido ante MC apenas la vio, sería un idiota si ignorara su reacción. Podría decirle que se aleje, que el ama a MC primero y así ella le pertenecería, Bill se resignaría, le dolería, diría que está bien y estaría mintiendo. 

—Te llevaré a hablar con los duendes, muy pronto estarás en Egipto conmigo. —Dijo Bill, parpadeando para escapar de su ensoñación. 

Egipto. 

Maldito Egipto. 

En la noche fantasea sobre qué habría ocurrido si hubiese hablado con su hermano, ve los ojos de MC en sus sueños mientras idealiza el futuro que ambos podrían haber compartido si hubiera demostrado valentía para declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. De todos modos, quizás es pasajero, tal vez sólo terminen por tener sexo rápido y... MC sigue enamorada de Barnaby, ¿no es así? Es por eso que no hizo ningún movimiento con ella, fue por eso. A pesar de que lleva incentivando su avance amoroso durante cada día, diciéndole que debe darse la oportunidad de encontrar a otro hombre. 

No es pasajero, el tiempo pasa, el torneo de los tres magos, la Orden del Fénix vuelve a alzarse, MC sigue con Bill en una relación más que estable y fija, incluso su madre insiste con esas fantasías del casamiento. Aunque MC prefiere alejarse de su pasado, le gusta lo que Egipto tiene para ofrecerle, sólo que no sabe que el mundo sigue sus propios planes. A sus espaldas, Bill ya decidido formar parte de la Orden, pelear sin importarle nada más. 

—¡Me gustaría proponer un brindis! —Exclamó Charlie, levantando su copa; fue seguido por los hombres que trabajaban rompiendo maldiciones, todos miraron a la feliz pareja comprometida que sonreía y se abraza mientras levantaban sus copas. —Por la novia... 

Aplausos, sonrisas, Charlie quiere vomitar. 

—Por el novio... 

No puede, no puede hacerlo. 

—Por su unión... 

Duele, arde como el infierno. 

—No nos hagan esperar demasiado, queremos una boda grande y verlos felices como lo merecen. 

Quiere llorar, pero todos deben de pensar que es la emoción del momento. 

—Bill, nadie está más feliz que yo por verte sentar cabeza de una maldita vez. —Dice Charlie con una sonrisa, escuchando las risas de los presentes. —MC, sé que tendrás una vida más que feliz cuando te conviertas en su esposa. 

Claro que no, William no es lo que MC necesita. Ella nunca será feliz, Charlie nunca será feliz. 

—Porque eso es lo que siempre quisimos, ¿no es así?—Continúa Charlie con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos. —Que encuentres a un hombre que te ame y seas muy feliz. 

Es injusto, ¿por qué deciden casarse cuando MC claramente sigue preguntando por Barnaby y Félix? Ellos ya no están, son mortífagos que representan el apellido de sus familias. ¿Por qué decidió casarse con Bill? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que no quería tener una relación con nadie? Ella dijo que nunca nadie sería capaz de reemplazar el hueco que Barnaby dejó, ¿entonces por qué tuvo que enamorarse de su maldito hermano mayor? 

También se une a la Orden del Fénix, se une a las misiones de Jae en Nueva York y normalmente suelen pasarla bien. Las ciudades alocadas sirven como un distractor de estos últimos cinco años, siempre esperando en las sombras, aguardando el momento indicado para decirle a MC lo que siente y perdiendo esperanzas ahora que ella está comprometida. Se deja llevar por sus compañeros, escucharon que hay un grupo de magos tenebrosos creando escándalo en un club de la ciudad así que deciden ir a investigar. 

Todo se sale de control muy rápido, hay hechizos volando por sobre sus cabezas, muggles asustados que huyen despavoridos. Concentrarse se convierte en una tarea excesivamente ardua entre tantos gritos y descontrol, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer? Cierto, intentar atrapar a un mortífago, la mayoría están muertos por el enfrentamiento y cree recordar a un idiota desesperado por asesinar a un mago tenebroso para demostrar su valor. 

Sube las escaleras, hay cabinas personales para fiestas privadas y está a punto de irse de esa zona cuando escucha un duelo de varitas. Se acerca rápidamente para ayudar a uno de los suyos cuando atestigua la pelea frente a sus ojos, el mortífago parece haber perdido la pelea porque ya no tiene varita y está en el suelo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su contrincante. Charlie reconoce a ese miembro de la Orden del Fénix, es Diego Caplan quien se creía desaparecido y muerto hace uno o dos meses. Según los rumores, fue tomado de rehén junto a Ben Copper por lo que pasó un tiempo bajo las garras de Barnaby y Félix. Tal parece que ansiaba su venganza contra el mago que lo secuestró. 

Allí radica la raíz del problema, porque también reconoce al mago oscuro que está bajo la ira vengativa de Diego. 

Antes de que el chico pueda lanzar la maldición asesina, Charlie se le adelanta. 

—¡Reducto! 

Fue un golpe por la espalda, inesperado, ruin y despreciable. Acaba de matar a un hombre, a una persona de carne y hueso que tiene una familia esperándolo, lo hizo para defender al mortífago que pertenece a una brigada de asesinos. El hombre en el suelo lo reconoce inmediatamente, quizás eso sólo empeora la situación. Charlie respira agitando, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza para no dejarla caer, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué sigue allí parado? Sólo atestiguando que Diego se convirtió en una bola de carne sin rostro ni manera de identificarlo. 

—Charlie... —Barnaby se levanta sin hacer movimientos bruscos, probablemente porque entiende que el pelirrojo se ve muy inestable dado su reciente acción. 

No espera a que Barnaby siga hablando y huye, escapa lo más rápido que le dan las piernas, nadie tiene que saber que asesinó a uno de los suyos. Los miembros de la Orden pensarán que sólo fue otro accidente, un hombre caído en defensa de su deber. 

—¡Charlie, espera! ¡Charlie! 

Tiene que seguir fingiendo, en especial con el embarazo de MC como última noticia; teme que las consecuencias de Nueva York lo persigan, pero su mayor miedo es que ella sepa que Barnaby sigue allá afuera, que vuelva a confundirse y caer en su habitual hoyo de depresión. Ha logrado avances muy buenos al consolidarse en una relación firme, es mejor que continúe así. 

—Te prohíbo tomar ese veneno, estás embarazada. —Dictaminó Jacob, sirviéndole un jugo de naranja fresco a su hermana. 

—Sólo tengo un mes y medio de embarazo. 

—¿Piensas que correré riesgos? Charlie está de acuerdo conmigo. 

—Charlie me da mi espacio. —Dijo ella con cariño, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. —Hablando de él, ¿en dónde está? 

—Probablemente en Nueva York, está cumpliendo una misión de la Orden. —Explicó Jacob en voz baja. —Creen que hay un grupo de jóvenes magos tenebrosos sembrando el caos, y es entendible dadas las sospechas de quién es el jefe de ese grupo. 

—¿Y quién es? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? 

—¿Saber qué? 

—¡No hay nada que saber! —Chilló Charlie, interponiéndose entre los dos. —Miren cuanta deliciosa comida, ¿qué tal si hablamos sobre hábitos alimenticios sanos en época de embarazo? 

Jacob lo miró sorprendido por la interrupción, estudiándolo con la mirada ante la inesperada aparición. Su hermana también hizo un gesto de interés, la había dejado con la duda acerca de aquel grupo de magos tenebrosos y necesitaba saber más acerca del tema, Charlie intentó mantenerse calmado ante el interés y sin dar el brazo a torcer. 

—¿Por qué no le dices a Charlie sobre el veneno que te impedí tomar? —Propuso Jacob, intentando desviar su atención del tema anterior. 

—Sólo era café... 

—Me alegro de haber llegado justo a tiempo, por suerte para mañana estarás junto a nosotros en el cuartel y te mantendremos en una jaula para pájaros como protección extra. —Bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa falsa. —De hecho... MC se quedará aquí alimentándose adecuadamente y nosotros tendremos una agradable conversación. 

El pelirrojo arrastró a Jacob al otro lado del campamento, dispuesto a discutir este asunto con Barnaby que le ponía los pelos de punta. Seguro que él lo entendería, lo apoyaría para que MC se mantuviera alejada de su antiguo novio, no era conveniente para nadie. 

—Ella se enterará tarde o temprano. —Se quejó Jacob. Él era bueno para ocultar sus emociones, se escondía bajo unos brazos cruzados y una mirada de plena seriedad, lo que a Charlie le parecía desesperante. —Todos saben acerca de las tonterías de Barnaby como mago tenebroso. 

—¡No tiene que saberlo ahora! Ya de por sí es complicado mantenerla tranquila respecto a ese asunto, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa que peleamos contra él? 

Jacob no le responde, ahora están dentro de la pirámide. Lo peor del ataque ya ha pasado, pero en el camino perdieron a MC y a sus compañeros de trabajo, ¿en dónde demonios se metieron? Esperaba que los encuentren pronto, Jacob no dejaba de desangrarse entre sus múltiples heridas y Charlie se sentía... Básicamente, balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte. 

Es la primera vez que puede decir abiertamente que está asustado como el carajo, la maldición que le lanzaron es increíblemente dolorosa y percibe que cada uno de sus órganos está fallando, a punto de un colapso que lo llevará a la muerte. 

—No quiero morir... —Balbucea Charlie con dificultad, las lágrimas arden en las comisuras de sus ojos vidriosos. —Necesito hablar con MC, ella... No quiero morir con secretos. 

—Pues adivina, los dos moriremos con secretos. —Responde Jacob con un quejido de dolor. 

La respiración de Charlie se corta, siente que pronto perderá el conocimiento y aquello sólo significa que irá a parar a un sueño eterno. Esto es culpa de Barnaby, él lo mandó a buscar, seguramente quería matarlo porque él no tuvo el valor. Se entregó en bandeja de plata, está pagando las consecuencias, nunca volverá a ver a la única persona que le importa y decirle que... 

—Amo a MC. —Suelta Charlie sin pensarlo. —Nunca se lo dije porque sé que la habría perdido porque no siente lo mismo y ahora ella se casará con mi maldito hermano, la amo tanto y me voy a morir sin habérselo dicho. 

Hay un silencio, escucha que Jacob se ahoga con su propia sangre al intentar responderle. 

—El bebé de MC... Es mío. —Revela Jacob sin mirarlo. —Esperé el momento indicado, la drogué y... Ella no lo sabe porque le borré la memoria, parece que vivirá en la ignorancia toda su vida. 

Charlie usa la poca fuerza que le queda para apoyarse sobre sus codos y así mirarlo. 

—Hijo de puta, reza para que este maleficio me mate porque voy a decirle a tu hermana que eres un maldito violador asqueroso... 

—Inténtalo, de todos modos estamos muertos y yo puedo decirle a MC que has estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo. —Amenazó Jacob. —Fingiendo ser su querido mejor amigo, su “hermano dragón”, debería darte vergüenza. 

Sorpresivamente, ninguno de los dos muere. Charlie pronto descubre el por qué. 

—¿Qué hiciste para salvar a Charlie? —Preguntó Bill, sin expresión alguna. 

—Vi... El ritual del pergamino que encontramos... —MC intentaba comunicarse entre el hipo, los sollozos y la respiración agitada; haciendo casi imposible que alguien pudiese entenderla, a excepción de Bill, que la escuchaba tan claro como el agua. —Decía... El pergamino decía... Se supone que ayuda a recuperar a los muertos, a Charlie le quedaba poco tiempo... No podía perderlo... Recuperé su alma, les dije que tomaran la vida de mí y ellos aceptaron... Sólo que no sabía a qué vida se referían... Fue mi culpa, maté a nuestro hijo... 

En este punto, todo ocurre muy rápido y es atroz. Podemos fijarnos en Charlie, que parece incomodo, halagado, perturbado, extasiado, cuestionando su propia existencia y perdido en un abismo de dudas. Sus labios se mueven sin formular palabra o sonido alguno, simplemente está demasiado ido como para decir cualquier cosa. Así que se balancea en la cuerda floja, sin saber si debe estar agradecido por vivir o deseoso de regresar al mundo de los muertos, ¿en qué lo convierte eso? ¿En un inferi? ¿En un zombie? Son muchas preguntas y nadie en la sala tiene las respuestas. 

Ella lo salvó, dispuesta a entregar su propia vida por él y el gesto suicida fue como una perfecta declaración de amor. Quizás sí existía una pequeña posibilidad, ella nunca amó a Bill, su verdadero amor siempre fue Charlie, quedó más claro. Hay esperanza, una luz al final del túnel y se siente culpable por experimentar tamaña felicidad. 

Camina por el callejón Knockturn con la cabeza en las nubes, la esperanza es un sentimiento maravilloso y único. Claramente MC no lo veía como un mejor amigo, de seguro ella lo consideraba como algo más, lo que lleva soñando tanto tiempo. Está tan feliz, sintiendo sus pies flotar sobre el suelo cuando su estado de paz mental es arrancado de su ser cuando un desconocido lo empuja contra una de las paredes del callejón y le apunta directamente al rostro con su varita. 

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Dice Barnaby con voz amenazadora, enganchando una mano al cuello de su camiseta y forzándolo a desaparecer con él. 

No reconoce el lugar en dónde termina, parece una sala de descanso, hay estanterías con libros por dónde alcanza la vista, sillones cómodos y un ventanal que demuestra que están cerca de un bosque. Ciertamente esperaba acabar en una especie de sala para interrogatorios, esto sólo daba la impresión de ser la habitación normal en una mansión excéntrica. 

—Sin rodeos, ¿por qué me salvaste? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Cuestionó Charlie, rebuscando su varita sólo para darse cuenta de que su secuestrador la tiene en la mano. 

—Responde mi pregunta. 

—¡Yo qué sé! Simplemente pasó, ¿vas a matarme? 

—Claro que no... O tal vez sí, no lo sé. 

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? 

—¡No tengo todas las respuestas, Charlie! —Exclamó Barnaby, caminando de un lado a otro. —Me confundiste, esta es la primera vez que te veo en años y es... Supongo que esperabas que te matara, todo el mundo espera eso cuando se encuentran conmigo. 

—Deberías matarme, sería menos incómodo para mí. 

La broma hizo que Barnaby soltara una risa suave, Charlie secundó la emoción, en unos minutos estaban envueltos en una carcajada que alivió la tensión en la habitación. Esto era lo último que esperaba, pero no le resultó una experiencia desagradable. 

—Traté de mandar gente para contactarte, pero creo que malinterpretaron mi orden. —Dijo Barnaby horas después, cuando se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro y acordaron una tregua silenciosa. 

—Puede ser, casi me muero dentro de una pirámide y sobreviví gracias a MC. 

—MC... —Murmuró Barnaby, lanzándole uno de los dulces que robó de la habitación de Félix, Charlie lo atrapa con cierta dificultad ya que tiene sus piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa llena de libros y su estado complica sus movimientos. —No he oído de ella en mucho tiempo. 

—Y espero que así sea, ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu culpa. —Dijo Charlie, reprimiendo el odio que amenaza por subir y escapar de sus labios. —Tienes que mantenerte alejado de ella, por su bien. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que pienso lastimarla? 

—He cuidado de ella un año entero, ¿sabes cuántas veces ha llorado en mi hombro? Pero la ayudé, recompuse su vida y espero que se mantenga así. 

Barnaby mira por la ventana, jugueteando con su varita. 

—¿Es tu novia? 

—No, pero eso da igual, ¿puedes no acercarte a MC? Tómalo como si me devolvieras el favor por salvarte la vida, prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de ella. 

—Lo prometo, Charlie. 

Charlie todavía repitiendo la conversación de MC y Bill en su memoria mientras camina junto a su mejor amiga en dirección a Gringotts, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por algo tan simple como una amistad común. Se había mantenido escondido fuera de la habitación de Grimmauld Place, escuchando atentamente su conversación y analizando cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

—¿Por qué salvaste a Charlie? —Preguntó Bill. 

—¿Por qué? Es mi mejor amigo y tu hermano. 

—Sí, pero... ¿Por qué? 

—¿Qué respuesta quieres, Bill? Sabes la relación que tengo con Charlie, jamás me permitiría que le ocurriera algo. 

—Entonces estabas dispuesta a sacrificar una parte de tu vida, o de incluso morir, con tal de salvarlo. Nadie hace algo así por un simple amigo, esa es la clase de actos que haces sin pensar por alguien a quien amas. 

Charlie sonrió, esperaba que así fuera. 

—Oh, ¿crees que esto es una novela? Esto es el mundo real, William. —Contestó molesta. —Charlie me salvó la vida una vez, sentí que era justo devolverle el favor. 

—No lo entiendes... 

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? Me pediste espacio, te lo di, estoy dispuesta a que todo vuelva a ser como antes y lo que tienes para decirme es una teoría absurda sobre que salvé a tu hermano porque tengo sentimientos hacia él. 

—Sé que tienes una historia con él, que pasaste un año completo viviendo en su cabaña, no soy tan idiota como piensas. —Respondió Bill entre dientes. 

—¿Y qué con eso? Jamás volví a estar con Charlie desde que terminé mi relación con Barnaby, tú fuiste mi primera relación después de tanto tiempo; ¿por qué te portas tan infantil? 

—¿Puedo darme la oportunidad de sentir algo? ¿También tengo que portarme como el perfecto Bill cuando estoy contigo? —Masculló molesto. —Estoy confundido como la mierda, trato de entender todo lo que pasó sin tener un segundo libre, porque cada vez que estoy a punto de centrarme tengo que ir a capturar a un mago tenebroso o te tengo a mis espaldas forzándome a decirte lo que quieres oír. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que estás confundido? 

—No sé si puedo seguir con esto. —Charlie escucha que la voz de Bill se quiebra. —Lo lamento, pero necesito estar solo. Tengo mucho en qué pensar. 

Al final, MC confirmó que sólo siente una amistad por Charlie, nada más que eso. Es decepcionante, arde en cada parte de su corazón y desagarra su alma, de nuevo tiene que fingir que todo está bien. Ella necesita un soporte, ahora más que nunca. ¿Y quién lo sostiene a él? Mató a un hombre para salvar a Barnaby, el mismo Barnaby que ha asesinado a cientos de los suyos y que no merece la compasión más mínima. 

—Voy a dejar de trabajar en Gringotts, me ocuparé de la Orden a tiempo completo. —Informó MC con una sonrisa triste. —No podré estar aquí si tengo que ver a Bill todo el tiempo, en una oficina al lado de la suya. 

—Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano. 

—Ponte en su lugar, Charlie. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme? 

—Entiendo el shock, es sólo que... Tal vez yo no sea el mejor juez imparcial. 

MC lo abrazó con fuerza, Charlie tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llorar, tiene que ser fuerte por ella. 

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes? —Murmuró ella antes de apartarse. 

—Siempre. 

La llevó a Nueva York para ocuparse del trabajo pesado, no le quedaba más opción dado que eran órdenes directas de Alastor Moody. Nadie los notaría si se quedaban juntos, la mantendría cerca de Jae para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Barnaby o el peligro en general. Pierde en cuenta que hace tiempo que soltó la mano de MC, ¿en dónde se metió? Odiaba tener tan poca concentración, estaba perdido en una discoteca que olía a mandrágora quemada y rodeado de personas que se tocaban entre sí todo el tiempo. La luz impedía que pudiese ver más allá, por lo que acabó por caminar a ciegas, ¿acaso ese que está allí no es Barnaby? Gracias a Merlín que está solo, puede arrastrarlo lejos y hablar con él. 

—Extravié a MC. —Confiesa Charlie nervioso. 

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? 

—¡Reacciona! —Exclamó Charlie, chasqueando sus dedos frente a él. —¿La has visto? 

—¿Crees que estaría divirtiéndome tanto si la hubiese visto? 

Ambos desvían la mirada cuando se desencadena una pelea, Barnaby lo abandona para defender a los otros mortífagos y Charlie se encierra para conjurar un patronus que funcione como un aviso para MC, en donde sea que esté ella tendrá que recibirlo. 

—MC, ¿en dónde estás? Nos vemos en el callejón donde dejamos nuestro traslador, necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles. Llega en menos de cinco minutos o vuelve al cuartel. 

En un par de horas, perdió totalmente la cabeza. MC está con Barnaby y Félix, se fue con ellos, lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando corría por el bosque junto a los demás. Él puede decirle lo que pasó en el club, que mató a un hombre para defenderlo o que todavía se reúnen en secreto para charlar como amigos cuando hay una maldita matanza allá afuera. 

Ella regresó, dispuesta a esclarecer el por qué se fue con esos magos tenebrosos. Seguía sin ser razón suficiente para quedarse, Charlie necesitaba regresar a Rumania, requería librarse de la Orden y los problemas que acarreaba. Sería feliz si volvía a estar rodeado de dragones, de la paz que ofrecen las praderas. Charlie se relamió los nervios, cabizbajo y algo nervioso. 

—Regresaré a Rumania. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó MC. 

—Hace un par de horas perdí mi estabilidad mental, necesito irme para despejar mis ideas. 

—Pero te necesito... 

—Lo sé y lo lamento. —El pelirrojo le dio un fuerte abrazo, intentando capturar la esencia de la chica que probablemente no vería en un buen tiempo. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? 

—También te quiero, Charlie. 

—Y esta será una pregunta un poco rara... En el bosque, ¿viste a Barnaby? ¿Hablaste con él? 

MC se alejó del abrazo, mirándolo con duda. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? 

—Curiosidad. 

—Yo... Tal vez lo vi unos cinco segundos, realmente no tuvimos una conversación. 

—Oh, entiendo. —Charlie suspiró, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. —Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Talbott, es el único que puede evitar que te fusilen contra un paredón. 

Rumania es Rumania, nada se le compara. 

Aunque su cabaña todavía desprenda el aroma floral del cabello de MC, tiene que soportarlo, abrir las ventanas y ventilar el ambiente. De ese modo entrará el olor a fuego, a madera quemada, al pastizal que adorna el campo, eso es justamente lo que necesita. Pasará todo el tiempo que necesite limpiando, acomodándose a la rutina, evitando recibir una quemadura grave. Se hará un relajante té en ese mismo instante y... 

—Charlie. 

El pelirrojo grita, arrojando la taza y agitando sus brazos. Barnaby está detrás de él, bastante tranquilo, recostado en la pared cercana mientras inspecciona una de las figurillas coleccionables del chico. 

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —Chilló Charlie. 

—¿Te hiciste un tatuaje? Pude ver el reflejo debajo de tu camiseta. —Indicó Barnaby, señalando su espalda. —Déjame adivinar: Es un dragón. 

—Yo… 

—Probablemente un ridgeback noruego, sé que te vuelven loco. 

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Barnaby? 

—MC está en casa con Félix, así que sólo vine a quitarme la culpa de encima porque nada de esto fue mi idea. 

—¿Tengo que creer eso? Pudiste hacer algo para impedirlo. 

—¡Félix insistió! Además, es su casa y puede hacer lo que quiera. —Barnaby suspiró, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. —¿Ahora qué haré? 

—Sacarla de la casa o... No lo sé, intentaré pasar todo el tiempo posible aquí para no verla. 

Ahora el turno de Charlie de suspirar, lo último que pensaba preguntar era cómo logró encontrar su cabaña en Rumania, tenía más problemas qué atender. Lo que quedaba claro de esta situación es que esta no sería la primera vez que pasarían tiempo juntos. Barnaby saca una botella de whisky de entre sus cosas, una invitación silenciosa que se permite aceptar. 

El tiempo sigue golpeando, Fleur Delacour entra en el juego. 

—¡Maldito idiota! He pasado mucho tiempo juntando cada pedazo roto de MC para que tú te atrevas a arruinarlo todo, Bill. —Dijo Charlie, sin bajar el volumen de su voz. 

—No estoy haciendo esto para lastimarla. 

—¡Claro que sí! Te conozco, te aferras a lo primero que te haga sentir bien porque eres un dependiente emocional de mierda. —Atacó Charlie. —¿Cómo crees que se sentirá MC? Dímelo, ¿te has detenido un segundo a pensar en todo lo que perdió en tan poco tiempo? 

—Llevamos un tiempo separados, le alegrará saber que estoy intentando avanzar. 

—¡Lo que tú haces no es avanzar! Te enganchaste a otra chica sólo porque escucha tus problemas y te hace reír, siento mucha pena por Fleur. Esa pobre francesa se desmayaría del disgusto si supiera el embrollo en la que la has metido. 

—Fleur entenderá que estoy desarrollando sentimientos hacia ella. 

El tiempo pasa, Charlie sigue compartiendo una botella de whisky con Barnaby cada vez que él se presenta en su cabaña. Es como si se olvidaran que pertenecen a bandos opuestos, todo se borra cuando se encierran y beben tragos improvisados que Barnaby inventa. Se alegra de que esto sea un secreto, nadie más entendería la situación, ni siquiera Félix lo sabe y tampoco tiene por qué hacer preguntas. 

—Tu hermano es un idiota. —Dice Barnaby, dándole un trago a su bebida y recostando su espalda en el sillón mullido. —¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a MC? 

—¡Lo sé! Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, espero que se dé cuenta pronto. —Charlie imitó el movimiento, relajándose contra los tumultuosos pensamientos que involucraban a Bill con Fleur. 

—Hoy la llevaré al club Lux, le hará bien distraerse. 

—Por favor, dime que eso no significa que vas a tener sexo con ella. —Suplicó Charlie. 

—Claro que no, ella me odia. 

No hay excusa, simplemente pasó. Fue Charlie quien lo inició, sin saber exactamente la razón que lo llevó a besar a Barnaby, ni siquiera bebieron tanto. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Barnaby no se negó realmente al toque de sus labios, profundizando el beso al colocar una mano detrás de su nuca y atraerlo más a sí. 

Conoce ese cuerpo, conoce lo que le gusta, pueden darse unos minutos y simplemente satisfacerse el uno al otro. Tal vez de esa manera Barnaby no tenga sexo con MC, es una posibilidad que desea indagar. Su cuerpo no estaba totalmente preparado para tomarlo entero, pero había algo agradable en el dolor que luego llevaba al placer. 

Está oscuro afuera, Barnaby ya se ha ido. Abraza su cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndose con la manta que hizo aparecer en el sofá, su cabaña ya no se siente tan cálida como antes, es más consciente que nunca de lo solitario que lo hace sentir Rumania. Hay otra especie de dolor después del sexo, algo que no es físico y que ningún encantamiento puede sanar. 

—No quería que vieras eso. —Dijo Charlie cabizbajo. 

—¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así. 

Charlie cubrió su rostro con sus manos, respirando pesadamente. MC lo descubrió cuando intentaba sacarle información a Leon, el mortífago que capturaron en Nueva York. Ella comprendió la señal que él le enviaba indirectamente. Intentaba negarse al contacto visual porque carecía de fuerza para enfrentarla, por eso se escondía detrás de sus manos. 

El cuerpo del chico se agitó suavemente, y un sonido de pena se escapó de sus labios. MC se enganchó a su brazo con preocupación, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie como una muestra de apoyo e incentivo. Él seguía escondiéndose, sus sollozos se escuchaban claramente, aunque estuviesen sofocados por la presión que ejercía sobre su rostro. 

—Hablaré con Talbott y le diré que esto se acabó, que te deje fuera de los interrogatorios. —Susurró MC con cariño, acariciando su cabello naranja. 

Charlie asintió, finalmente apartó sus manos de su cara. Sorbió por la nariz, aun sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus labios temblaron antes de abrir su boca para hablar, un momento lleno de duda y conflictos internos que parecían imposibles de resolver. 

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó el chico con su voz temblorosa. 

MC estiró sus brazos hacia él, dejando que el chico sofocase el dolor contra su cuerpo. Charlie quería decirle, porque de algún modo sintió que la traicionó al meterse con Barnaby, ¿en dónde está la traición? Sólo puede amarla a ella, pero es obvio que MC se enamorará de Barnaby en cuanto la oportunidad se le presente. 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —Preguntó MC con cariño. 

—Estoy muy confundido, yo... Hice algo malo y mi mente sólo piensa en eso una y otra vez, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? 

—No puedo decírtelo... Es... Voy a... —El rostro de Charlie volvió a deformarse en una expresión de pena profunda. —Debimos quedarnos en Rumania... 

—Volveremos después, ¿de acuerdo? Será como antes. —Prometió ella, acariciando su mejilla con toques cálidos. —Pero necesito que me digas lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte. 

Nadie puede ayudarlo, el tiempo sigue pasando. 

Todo es una porquería, todos son unos traidores, en especial MC. Así que, ¿Talbott? Decidió saciar cualquier impulso sexual con él, y ni siquiera fue capaz de decírselo a la cara, ¿acaso no son amigos y toda esa mierda? Fleur fue quien le comunicó el chisme. Estaba resentido, lleno de rencor, sólo pensaba en sí mismo, por supuesto que no reaccionó cuando MC llegó llena de sangre a Grimmauld Place y visiblemente perturbada. 

—Responde, MC. —Ordenó Bill. —¿De quién es esa sangre? ¿Tuviste contacto con el mago tenebroso que huyó de Alastor? 

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Talbott se encargue de ella? —Propuso Charlie con una nota de resentimiento en su voz. —Ahora que él y MC son tan unidos... 

—Ese fue un comentario innecesario, Charlie. —Talbott sólo lo miró, sin negar o afirmar las declaraciones que circulaban en Grimmauld Place. 

—De hecho, creo que es bastante adecuado. —Atacó Bill. 

—¿Qué carajo? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quién terminó con ella y ahora andas meloso con Delacour. —Dijo Talbott con evidente molestia. 

—¿Entonces admites que tienes algo con ella? —Cuestionó Charlie, empujando al chico. 

Nunca será suficiente, Charlie nunca será lo que MC necesita. Es basura, un entretenimiento desechable que merece vivir apartado de los demás, ¿por qué continuó alimentando sus falsas ilusiones? Desde un principio debió saber que nada entre ellos funcionaría, con o sin Bill en el medio. Aparece otro hombre, ella le entrega su corazón para después terminar lastimada, jamás nota al chico que realmente podría hacerla feliz. 

—Tuve sexo con MC. 

Nadie se salva de ser un traidor, nadie. 

—¿Charlie? Habla conmigo. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Barnaby? ¿Quieres una tarjeta de felicitación? —Respondió Charlie prepotente. —¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con ella! ¡Sólo vete de aquí! 

—Charlie, escúchame... 

—¡Sabías que la amaba! ¡Te supliqué que te mantuvieras alejado de ella! 

—Pero, ¿y si yo también siento algo por ella? 

—Vete al diablo, ¡vete al diablo! —Lloriqueó Charlie, intentando cubrir su rostro rojo por el llanto. 

—¡Ya han pasado más de cinco años, Charlie! No puede seguir enamorado de ella, sé que crees que sí… 

—Entonces no tienes idea de lo que es el amor, ¡eres un bastardo egoísta! —Bramó Charlie, dándole un empujón resentido. —Lárgate, ¡no quiero volver a verte! Mierda, ¿por qué tuviste que regresar a mi vida? Debí dejar que Diego te matara. 

No vuelve a verlo después de eso, Rumania sigue siendo Rumania. Todavía regresa a la Orden para mantenerse lo más ocupado posible, aún queda mucha preparación para vencer a los mortífagos. Intenta no pensar en Barnaby, pero con todo esto es casi imposible, ¿y si ahora está enojado y planea revelarle a todo el mundo lo que ocurrió en el club? Podría decirle a MC todo el tiempo que han pasado escondidos en su cabaña, las veces que tuvieron sexo... 

Sus preocupaciones desaparecen levemente cuando MC despierta en una de las camas de Grimmauld Place, Talbott estuvo sacándole información cuando descubrió que cargaba con una marca tenebrosa. Es un idiota, ¿cómo es que ella decidió tener sexo con alguien así? 

—Hablaré con Alastor. —Afirma Charlie en cuanto se separa del abrazo inesperado que le brindó apenas abrió sus hermosos ojos. —Lo que te hizo Talbott... Es una locura, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Te hizo mucho daño? 

—Estoy bien, sólo hace su trabajo. 

—Quiero golpearlo, ¿me dejas golpearlo? 

—¡Charlie! —Ríe MC, antes de hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama. —Yo me encargaré de Talbott, tenemos cierto asunto pendiente. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó curioso. 

—Es un secreto. —Susurra MC, guiñándole un ojo. 

—Oh vamos, sé que tienes muchos chismes que compartir. —Protesta Charlie, haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios y dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad. —Podrías... Podrías decirme cómo va tu situación con Barnaby, tal vez si él te ha dicho algo... No lo sé, cualquier cosa... 

—Tenemos una relación complicada. —Responde MC algo extrañada. —Nunca hablamos de nuestras vidas o sobre algo muy interesante, nosotros... Nos comunicamos de otra manera. 

Charlie parece satisfecho con su respuesta, pero sigue pensativo. 

—Sabes que eres lo más especial en mi vida, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Charlie, enfadándose consigo mismo porque no puede controlar sus mejillas rojas. —Somos amigos muy cercanos y... Sólo quiero que estés bien. 

—Lo sé Charlie, también eres especial para mí. 

No lo suficientemente especial, haga lo que haga siempre será un número negativo al costado. ¿Cómo puede competir contra Barnaby? Incluso Talbott o el propio Bill, está destinado a llevar adelante el papel de mejor amigo, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce por escapar de esa posición. 

Está terminando de limpiar los platos sucios de la cena cuando un patronus con forma de kneazle atraviesa la habitación. Reconoce la voz de Barnaby, terriblemente borracho, invitándolo a salir de fiesta con MC, está a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando el animal de luz se divide en pequeñas versiones que se distribuyen y desaparecen. Charlie teme lo peor, Barnaby conjuró el patronus miserablemente y ahora su mensaje sería repartido hacia todo el mundo. Cualquier miembro de la Orden podría escucharlo, tenía que ir a buscarlos en ese mismo instante. 

Esa noche no logra encontrarlos, pero MC aparece al día siguiente en Grimmauld Place, acusando a Moody de querer asesinar a Félix y a Talbott de mandar a un grupo de mortífagos para hacerle daño. No le sorprenden sus acusaciones, a pesar de que parece ser el único que cree en su palabra. 

Al despertar descubre al lado de su cama un dragón tallado en madera, no tiene ánimos para levantarse de su lecho y tomarlo. Sabe bien que Barnaby lo dejó allí, un regalo de navidad adelantado porque seguro pasará las fiestas con MC y Félix. Le da igual, tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de que es así, él estará con su madre y los demás miembros de la Orden. Poco le importa los maravillosos momentos que MC debe estar pasando con Barnaby ahora mismo. 

—Ella no me ama, cada día estoy más seguro de eso. —Dijo Barnaby, raspando la madera de la mesa. 

Charlie se cruza de brazos, recostándose en la mesada de la cocina. 

—Así que supongo que ese es mi karma por traicionarte. —Comenta el mortífago con una sonrisa triste. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

—No lo sé, le dije que la amaba y ella... Sigue sin darme una respuesta, evita el tema, está rara desde Navidad y ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces. 

—No se me ocurre que ella pueda amar a otra persona que no seas tú. —Confirma Charlie, agachando la cabeza para evitar mirarlo. —Tal vez sólo estás estresado por la muerte de Dumbledore, tu bando ha cambiado totalmente todo lo que representa esta guerra. 

—Tuve una pelea con ella, MC descubrió que Bill y Fleur se van a casar, y yo no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto... —Barnaby gruñó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. —Fue una tontería, debí hacer un esfuerzo para entender cómo se sentía. 

—Sí, sueles ser un poco desconsiderado. 

Charlie le sonríe, quizás no hace falta que sigan peleados. Barnaby sólo tiene suerte, no puede culparlo porque MC se enamoró y, con todo ese asunto sobre que está actuando extraño desde Navidad, seguro es sólo su imaginación. No hay otro hombre en el que ella pueda pensar, está más que seguro al respecto. 

El tiempo sigue pasando, la boda de Bill y Fleur llega tan rápido como una tormenta. 

—Cuando yo me case... —Dijo Charlie. —Todos podrán venir vestidos como quieran y le lanzaré un hechizo de inmovilización a mi madre para que se quede quieta. 

—Sería una boda divertida. —Concordó MC. 

—Será nuestra boda, porque nos casaremos ante el temor de envejecer solos. —Bromeó Charlie, provocando una risa en la chica que lo empujó con cariño para hacerlo callar. 

—Tal vez así sea una Weasley oficial. 

—Créeme, terminar con mi hermano fue la mejor decisión de tu vida. —Afirmó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Bill bailando felizmente con su nueva esposa. —¿Qué podía darte él? Nada; ¿qué puedo darte yo? Dragones, cientos de dragones y una vida en mi cabaña rodeada de salvaje naturaleza. 

—Y dragones, no olvides los dragones. 

—Además, somos el mejor equipo del mundo. —Le recordó él, con una sonrisa de orgullo. —Sí, definitivamente nos casaremos por presión, pero seremos felices. 

—No quiero casarme así, busco que alguien me ame. —Dijo ella en un murmullo, dándole un trago profundo a otra botella. 

De algún modo, se las arreglan para ir a su habitación. No están tan ebrios, sólo un poco confundidos y mareados, fue mala idea beber la colección de licor de la Tía Muriel, ve que MC se tambalea hasta recostarse en el sillón de su habitación, ella sonríe al ver los afiches en las paredes, pero el gesto alegre no dura mucho tiempo. 

—Iba a darle un maldito hijo, perderlo fue el punto de quiebre para nosotros. —El rostro de la chica está decorado por las lágrimas que brotaron cuando vomitó en el medio del campo, Charlie sigue pensando que ella es hermosa. 

—Ya lo dijiste unas veinte veces, ve a dormir. —Charlie colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo, le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos antes de apartar el cabello de su rostro. —Tienes suerte de que me sienta benévolo y te comparta mi habitación, yo bajaré y seguiré celebrando con los demás en tu ausencia. 

—¿Cómo puedes casarte e ignorar algo así? Sé que fue mi culpa, pero... 

—Basta, lo que hiciste fue un sacrificio increíble y menospreciado. — Charlie acarició su rostro antes de darle un beso en la sien. —Salvaste mi vida. 

—A costa de otra, entiendo por qué Bill se molestó tanto. 

—Mi hermano es un idiota, nunca te entendió. — Sus palabras se convirtieron en susurros, como si estuviese revelando un secreto. — Te conozco mejor que Bill, jamás te juzgaría como lo hizo él. 

No puede aguantarlo más, Charlie se acerca de más y la besa. Es casto, sin suavidad, lo suficientemente duradero como para dejarlo viendo estrellas. Es el momento que ha esperado por años, largos años llenos de sueños y fantasías, finalmente se convierte en una realidad. El corazón le late con la velocidad de una saeta de fuego, con la fuerza de un dragón alfa, es perfecto y todo lo que hacía falta para que su vida fuera una maravilla envidiable. 

Se aleja después de unos segundos, demasiado concentrado en sus propios sentimientos como para notar que ella no le devuelve el beso. MC lo mira espantada, sus ojos están tan grandes como bolas de cristal que predicen un futuro desesperanzador, su labio inferior tiembla y está haciendo un esfuerzo realmente considerable para decir algo. Esa no es la reacción que Charlie esperaba, ahora está terriblemente asustado. 

—No, Charlie no... —La respiración de MC se acelera conforme se sienta en sillón, buscando rápidamente sus zapatos para huir de allí. 

—Tenemos que hablar de esto. —Suplicó Charlie, viendo con pavor que ella se preparaba para cruzar la puerta. 

—No es... No, no haremos esto. 

—Te amo desde que vivimos en Rumania, ¡no pude evitarlo! Traté de demostrártelo, pero siempre surgía algo y sé que tú estabas pasando por un mal momento y... —Charlie luchó con el nudo en su garganta, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar. —¡Necesito que me escuches ahora! Porque estoy harto de vivir en una incertidumbre eterna. 

—Charlie, por Merlín... Por favor, por favor... 

—Dejé de participar en los interrogatorios, ya no me meto en problemas, siempre me cuido cuando trabajo con los dragones, ¡dejé de hacer todas esas cosas que te molestaban y odiabas tanto! Estoy feliz de mi cambio porque sé que tus recomendaciones fueron para cuidarme y pensé que eso significaba... ¡Creí que algún día me amarías! Sé que no soy suficiente porque no tengo nada que darte en comparación con... 

—Charlie, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Eres más que suficiente para cualquier mujer! Estoy realmente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí y tan orgullosa porque realmente eres un ángel que ayuda a cada persona que lo necesite, es sólo que... —MC tiró su cabello hacia atrás, apretando los labios ante la verdad dolorosa que él no estaba listo para escuchar. —No puedo amarte de esa manera, es imposible para mí. 

—¿No...? ¿No puedes? 

—Me encantaría, pero siquiera intentar fingirlo es una mentira horrorosa que no mereces. —MC se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de reprimir un sollozo. —Lo lamento tanto, Charlie. 

—Te amo de verdad, podría ser el hombre que te haga feliz y no te haga sufrir jamás. 

—¡No estás pensando correctamente! ¿Crees que realmente quieres estar conmigo? Estuve contigo todo un año y me la pasé llorando por otra persona, luego... ¡Maldición, estaba por casarme con tu hermano! 

—¡Puedo darte lo que ellos no pudieron! 

—No puedes hacerlo, Charlie. —Insistió MC. —Lo lamento, intenté verte de esa manera y fracasé miserablemente. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo... Sólo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que seremos felices juntos porque somos... Somos nosotros, MC... Somos el equipo dragón. 

—No soy lo que quieres, algún día te darás cuenta y todo esto te parecerá una locura. 

Charlie caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada lamentosa de MC. 

—No voy a vivir así. —Dijo Charlie entre lágrimas. —Prefiero morir a que sigas eligiendo a otros por sobre mí. 

—¡Es un capricho! Date la oportunidad de conocer a otras mujeres que pueden brindarte la historia de amor que tanto anhelas, yo no puedo darte eso porque sería una mentira. —Dictaminó MC, poniéndose firme y sin dudar. —Y en serio, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto todos estos años, ¿cómo crees que me siento? Me metí con tu hermano, me embaracé de él, sacrifiqué todo lo que tenía para salvarte y de seguro pensaste que lo hice porque estaba enamorada de ti... Lo mejor es que nos separemos un tiempo, necesito mi espacio para pensar las cosas. 

—Espera, MC... Por favor, regresa. —Charlie rompió en llanto al verla alejarse, la perdió por ser un imbécil impulsivo. 

Estaba desesperado, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para enmendar su error. Mientras todos estaban en la fiesta, llamó a la única persona que podría hacerle un favor, Barnaby apareció casi al instante, confundido por los balbuceos en el patronus que le envió. Charlie saltó a sus brazos, su compañero correspondió extrañado el abrazo, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. 

—Lo arruiné todo, lo arruiné todo. —Lloriqueó Charlie. —La besé y... Ella no me ama, ahora no quiere verme, todo esto es mi culpa. 

—Charlie, escúchame. —Barnaby tomó sus hombros, agitándolo suavemente. —Sé que duele, pero el Ministro de Magia acaba de morir y todos los mortífagos vienen hacia acá, toma a tu familia y váyanse de aquí ahora. 

—Espera, ¿qué? 

Una luz atraviesa la madriguera, Charlie distingue el patronus de Kingsley acercándose, seguramente para dar la noticia a todos en la fiesta. 

—Ayúdame a borrarle la memoria a MC. —Suplicó Charlie. —Sé que seguramente te la llevarás para ponerla a salvo, pero antes necesito que la hagas aparecer en el cobertizo para que pueda eliminar sus recuerdos. 

Barnaby se muerde el labio, escucha el ajetreo en la fiesta y sabe que la acción comienza. 

—Está bien, nos vemos allá en cinco minutos. 

Como lo prometió, el mortífago apareció de la mano de MC en el cobertizo exactamente cinco minutos después de su discusión con Charlie. Ella parecía confundida, creyendo que Barnaby la llevaría a la mansión Rosier. El pelirrojo salió de su escondite, Barnaby tomó los brazos de la chica para inmovilizarla y ella gritó cuando descubrió que aquello no era normal. 

—¡Obliviate! 

Charlie vio que la luz de sus ojos desaparecía, la culpa aumentaba conforme ella se desmayó en los brazos de quien creía era su pareja. La mano del pelirrojo temblaba, bajó su varita con cierta dificultad, MC nunca lo perdonaría si se entera de todo lo que pasó, volvería a perderla. 

—Llévatela, sólo dime que la cuidarás mejor de lo que yo lo hice. —Suplicó Charlie, mirando a Barnaby. 

Los dos desaparecen, el pelirrojo cae de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ha hecho algo terrible, no tiene perdón, debería haber pensado mejor en cómo ella reaccionaría si la besaba o simplemente debió de contener sus deseos prohibidos. Al menos está con Barnaby, será mejor cuidada bajo su ala, él es a quien en verdad ama... 

¿No es así? 

Es Barnaby, siempre ha sido Barnaby. 

¿Verdad? 

MC se va, era la crónica de un desastre anunciado, resultó que su corazón le perteneció a otra persona todo este tiempo. Hizo su mejor para buscarla, intentando regresarla a casa, podría esconderse con él en Rumania o... Lo que sea, sólo quiere tenerla de vuelta. No deja de pensar que todo esto fue una especie de castigo que la vida le proporcionó por haberle borrado sus recuerdos. 

Toda búsqueda tiene su recompensa, fue fácil seguir sus pasos, fue aún más fácil compartirle la ubicación a Barnaby, quien la buscaba tan ansioso como él. Se reunían por momentos, sin compartir demasiado sobre sus vidas, sólo eran dos hombres con el corazón roto, y los planes de su amigo para rescatar a Félix le ayudaban a mantenerse ocupado. 

Descubrió muchas cosas, Talbott no es un santo, Azkaban es un infierno y todos los hombres llevan un registro de sus crímenes. Fue divertido infiltrarse entre los archivos privados de Talbott y robar uno de sus diarios, aprendió a hacerse invisible ante los ojos ajenos, una habilidad que sólo mejoró con el tiempo. La información llegó a él con la mera lógica, ¿quién es la mano derecha de Talbott? Sin lugar a dudas: Jae, el chico que parece nunca despegarse de su sombra. Entonces, fácilmente sólo tuvo que esperar el momento indicado para asaltarlo, revisar en sus memorias toda la información valiosa y luego borrar ese instante de sus recuerdos. 

Esa era su nueva vida, ayudar a Barnaby en lo que necesite, fingir ante lo demás que no está al tanto de sus actividades y que ni siquiera tienen contacto, cada uno permanece separado de los asuntos del otro, una distancia prudencial siempre es bienvenida. Si se cruza ese límite, el equilibrio desaparece. Si cualquiera los viera juntos, claramente notarían que se hablan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y las preguntas comenzarían. 

—¡Esta vez no me desmayaré! —Exclamó el chico, incorporándose en el mullido sofá. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está MC? 

—Se fue hace unos cinco segundos. —Informó su hermano mayor. —¿Prometes que ya no te vas a desmayar? 

—Estoy bien, puedo enfrentar la verdad. 

—Ella se fue con Barnaby. 

—Oh. 

—Y Félix. 

—¿Félix estaba aquí? 

—Lo rescataron de Azkaban, descubrieron que Jae trabaja para Talbott y en realidad no sabemos qué otras intenciones tiene. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no me desmayaría? Mentí. 

¿Cómo se le ocurre a Barnaby aparecer en Shell Cottage? ¿Se volvió loco? Eso es cruzar el maldito límite, luego tendrá una charla con él. Primero le dará un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a la presencia de Félix, tal parece que el rescate resultó más que bien y nadie salió herido. ¡Hurra! Eso será motivo de celebración cuando Barnaby lo visite en su cabaña. 

—¡Félix me besó! ¡Me besó! —Chilló Barnaby, agitando sus manos frenéticamente. 

—Y te pusiste duro, por lo que veo. 

—¡No me mires así! Esto es un asunto serio. —Dijo Barnaby avergonzado, intentando cubrirse. 

—No lo sé, amigo; hay mucho que discutir si un simple beso te provocó una erección... 

—¡Ese no es el punto! Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer? 

—¿Una paja? 

—¡Charlie! 

—Oh, ¿estabas esperando que me ofreciera para tener sexo contigo? —Preguntó Charlie con falsa sorpresa. —Eso es tan descarado... 

—No vine para eso, sólo quería contarle a alguien lo que me pasó. 

—De acuerdo, pues ya pudiste comentar tu chisme. —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. —Si eso es todo, entonces puedes irte. 

Vio a Barnaby titubear, pero terminó rindiéndose. 

—Bien, me iré. 

—Adiós Barnaby. 

Esperó a que el mortífago desapareciera, con tranquilidad Charlie se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, se recostó en el sillón simplemente a esperar lo que obviamente estaba por pasar. 

5... 

4... 

3... 

2... 

1... 

—De acuerdo, ¡pero que conste que tú lo propusiste! —Dijo Barnaby cuando apareció en un estallido. 

Realmente no le molestaba tener sexo con él, era más sencillo no pensar en MC cuando tiene un pene de gran tamaño partiéndolo a la mitad. Barnaby es un buen amante, pero apenas sirve para cubrir sus dolorosas heridas internas. Esa es la parte que los dos acordarán olvidar cuando llegue el momento, la polla de Barnaby entrando y saliendo, su aliento caliente contra su oreja. Susurrando suciedad en su oído como si le estuviera hablando a Félix. Era tan provocador, ¿quién diría que Barnaby tiene ese lado oculto? Clava sus uñas en sus omóplatos, incentivando su placer con las respuestas que podrían satisfacerlo. 

—Te gusta ser un maldito provocador, ¿no es así? Eres lo contrario a inocente, Félix. —Murmura Barnaby, provocando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. 

—Mierda, sí lo soy… Muéstrame todo lo que quieres hacerme… 

Barnaby gruñe en una especie de agradecimiento, viendo a Charlie masajear su propia polla obscenamente mientras se deja abrir de piernas para ser follado con entusiasmo por su amigo. Sus manos se elevan hacia la cintura de Charlie, inclinándose para morder el punto sensible de su cuello. Charlie gime y su espalda se arquea, ¿qué clase de juego están jugando? 

Sigue balanceando su vida, MC viene más seguido a Shell Cottage y con sus queridos amigos tenebrosos. Es más fácil hablar con Barnaby en ese ambiente, pero se mantienen lo más reservados que les es posible. Puede acostumbrarse a esa nueva rutina, más ahora que Félix quiere encontrar la debilidad de Talbott Winger. 

Es bueno investigando, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias. Debió saber que la desgracia lo alcanzaría algún día, no puede mantenerse por sobre los problemas toda su vida. 

—¿Quién lo sacó? —Pregunta Talbott sin mirarlos, casi en un susurro. 

Barnaby permanece imperturbable. Charlie tiene miedo, está esperando que él revele todo, que use su dedo acusador para señalarlo, ¿por qué lo protegería? Félix es más importante, es su familia, por quién moriría sin pensarlo. 

—¿¡Quién demonios lo sacó!? —Grita Talbott, tirando el cuaderno con un estruendo. 

Barnaby nunca revela quién es su informante. 

Venganza, todos aman la venganza. 

—Oye Talbott, ¿cómo se siente ser el sirviente de un mortífago? Que locura. —Dice Charlie, sentando en la mesa frente a Félix en Israel. 

No todos están de acuerdo. No, no todos están de acuerdo. 

—Tú sabes en dónde está Félix, ¿no es así? 

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes mantener a MC fuera de todo esto? 

—No, ella merece saber y nunca nos perdonará si guardamos el secreto. 

Hogwarts, la guerra. Está corriendo entre los estudiantes asustados, intentando defender a cuantos puede, derribando a los magos tenebrosos que se atreven a atacarlos. Se detiene en seco cuando está dando la vuelta en una esquina y una varita apunta directamente entre sus ojos, gracias a Merlín que reconoce al mago frente a él. 

—¡Soy yo, animal! —Se quejó Charlie, levantando las manos. 

—Charlie, por Merlín... Estaba a punto de matarte. —Dijo Barnaby, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones para tranquilizarse. 

—No con esos reflejos tan lentos. —Bromeó el pelirrojo. —Escuché que Félix está aquí. 

—Estás bromeando... 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Los rumores aquí vuelan, en especial en el campo de batalla y... Ya que estamos hablando de muerte... —Charlie suspira, puede sentir el contorno del frasco con recuerdos que ha escondido en su chaqueta. —Temo morir con tantos secretos, le diré la verdad a MC en cuanto la vea, es hora de que sepa todo. 

—¿Todo? 

—Sí, todo. —Confirmó Charlie con una sonrisa, caminando a su lado mientras intentaban cubrirse de los hechizos que buscaban dañarlos. —Incluso lo nuestro, Barnaby. 

—Dicho así suena terriblemente sexual, ¡sólo somos amigos! 

—¡Somos amigos desde que nos encontramos en Nueva York y no sólo eso porque soy tu maldito informante! Hemos estado fingiendo frente a todos todo el tiempo y ya estoy harto de seguir hundiéndome en secretos, hay muchas cosas que ella merece saber. 

—No, Charlie... No puedes hacerme esto. —Suplica Barnaby. —Me matará en cuanto sepa todo lo que le he ocultado, así jamás la recuperaré. 

—La perderás si no eres sincero con ella. 

Charlie camina dispuesto a continuar con sus tareas cuando una explosión lo detiene, el suelo y el techo decaen ante el estallido, los escombros vuelan y el polvo entra en sus ojos. Camina a ciegas, intentando quitarse la tierra de la cara hasta que siente un peso aplastante en su cuerpo. Se queda completamente inmóvil, de cualquier manera no tiene más opción, palpitando la humedad que se desprende su cabeza y se arremolina a su alrededor; busca la mirada de Barnaby para pedir ayuda, los escombros aplastan su pecho, haciendo que respirar se convierta en una tarea sumamente ardua. 

Como un primer impulso, Barnaby se inclina sobre el cuerpo de su amigo para quitarle de encima esa prisión de concreto, logró liberar parte de su torso y sus brazos hasta que su expresión facial cambia sin aparente explicación. Deja de trabajar, retrocediendo para ver mejor la escena y sólo se queda allí, observando cómo se desangra, esperando a que su respiración desaparezca. A pesar de la frialdad en sus ojos, se lo ve visiblemente aterrado y esperando que Charlie diga cualquier cosa, tal vez que le reproche el abandono o tratándolo de asesino por quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Los labios del pelirrojo se mueven sin soltar palabra alguna, de repente se siente mareado y los sonidos se vuelven lejanos. 

—Lo lamento. —Dice Barnaby en voz baja, sin dudar en su huida. 

El chico respira con dificultad, viéndolo alejarse, hay demasiado por pensar y muy poco tiempo. Sus manos temblorosas rebuscan el frasco que escondió en su chaqueta, hay mucho peso impidiendo su quehacer, pero logra agregar el último recuerdo para que MC supiera cómo murió. Vuelve a guardarlo en su lugar, esperando que sea ella quien encuentre su cuerpo; todo está bastante tranquilo, incluso siente que podría tomar una siesta. 

Los colores dejan de tener sentido, los gritos lejanos desaparecen al igual que cualquier clase de dolor. Camina en un prado verde con su mochila de trabajo en el hombro, a lo lejos distingue su cabaña y el humo que emana de la chimenea. Sabe que hay alguien esperándolo en casa, disfruta cada paso con sus manos en los bolsillos, saboreando el momento del reencuentro. Analiza distintos temas de conversación en su cabeza, de seguro le gustará saber que sanó la herida de ese dragón galés verde y que pronto volará otra vez. Aunque, ¿para qué esforzarse tanto? Quizás, esta vez, prefiere compartir un silencio que sólo ellos entienden. 

Coloca su mano en la manija de la puerta. Rumania siempre será Rumania. 

Charlie Weasley cierra sus ojos y nunca más los vuelve a abrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya...  
> Eso fue...  
> Carajo :(  
> Fue un capítulo largo, el final será bastante corto en comparación (no puedo esperar más, es el momento que llevamos esperando tanto tiempo). ¡Cuantos secretos han salido a la luz! He sido muy quisquillosa con las señales, ¡han estado presentes desde el principio de la historia!  
> Ahora MC sabe lo que hizo Jacob, sabe que Barnaby abandonó a Charlie para que muriera, ¿en dónde se metieron Barnaby y Félix? Tantas incógnitas que se resolverán en el gran final: La fiesta está llegando a su fin!  
> Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme!


	26. Toda historia llega a su fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amanecer alumbra un mundo nuevo, la guerra ha terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El ansiado capítulo final!  
> Ha sido un gran viaje, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo con su comentario, con un kudos, o con una simple lectura. En proyectos así siempre es importante contar con el cariño del público, los escritores comparten una parte de su alma a sus lectores y siento que se forma un lazo especial. Nunca creí que un simple fanfic de romance y comedia desembocaría en una aventura inolvidable, ¡gracias a todos! No quiero ponerme sentimental, soltaré mis lágrimas en el capítulo 27 o en el prólogo.  
> Aunque la historia principal termina aquí, todavía podemos visitar a los personajes en el spin-off de Barnaby Junior (que ya lleva ocho capítulos escritos y será subida una vez que publique el prólogo de esta historia).  
> Cuando esta historia comenzó, nunca dudé sobre cuál sería su final... El prólogo fue la primera imagen mental en mi cabeza, desde entonces supe que tenía que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Nunca dudé sobre las muertes o el dolor, quería soltarlo todo y a lo grande, suplico a Merlín para que sea suficiente.  
> Sin más preámbulos, ¡espero lo disfruten!

Suelta un largo grito lamentoso. 

Ha visto demasiado, ha descubierto secretos que le arrebatarán sus deseos de dormir. ¿Por dónde empezar? Hay una confusión terrible que se arremolina en su mente, Charlie se fue y lo hizo a lo grande, tirando la casa por la ventana, explotando una granada que acabó con todos a su alrededor. 

Jadea nerviosa, no puede enojarse con él, no cuando le permitió iluminarla para sacarla de su ignorancia. Sí, escondió secretos horribles, pero estaba dispuesto a contarlos todo y cada uno... Hasta que Barnaby decidió lo contrario, su despreciable acción no fue capaz de impedir que la verdad saliera a relucir. Lo vio bien, él lo abandonó, lo dejó desangrarse allí cuando claramente podría haberlo ayudado, Charlie estaría vivo si Barnaby hubiera querido salvarlo. 

Sucede que, no es lo único que tortura su mente. Todavía recuerda las palabras de Jacob, su confesión en la pirámide, él arruinó su vida como la conocía, es otro maldito mentiroso igual que los demás. Excedió un límite, es enfermizo... La memoria la marea y cae al suelo, con apenas un poco de fuerza en sus brazos para mantenerse erguida. 

Quiere enfrentarse a él, pero camina como si fuera un zombie, con la mirada perdida y desconociendo el ambiente que la rodea. La gente muere frente a sus ojos, hay peleas por doquier; Jacob la violó, su hermano realmente fue capaz de algo tan monstruoso porque no soportaba que fuera feliz con Bill. Eso explica por qué reaccionó con tanta furia ante el aborto espontáneo, golpeándola y sufriendo otro de sus ataques de ira. 

¿Él se sintió con el derecho de enojarse? ¿Él? Jacob no fue obligado a llevar a un bebé que no le correspondía, lamentando su muerte mientras su prometido terminaba su relación, lo perdió todo por su culpa y nunca se disculpó o tuvo las agallas para decirle la verdad. Ahora su hermano tendría un hijo con Penny, un niño normal, propio, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado en Egipto. 

MC escapa ligeramente del tormento de la pelea al mantenerse medianamente a salvo en la sala de menesteres, antes de lo ocurrido con Charlie se la había pasado atendiendo las heridas de los estudiantes y otros adultos. Esa parte del campo de batalla es la más pesada, aunque no muchos quieran admitirlo, hay gritos, un constante ambiente de tensión que complica conservar la calma. 

No ha visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde que llegó, Bill, Fleur, o incluso Barnaby, Jacob llega de vez en cuando cargando algún estudiante herido y Penny ayuda a atenderlos, pero eso es todo. Los observa como si fueran fantasmas, intentando despertar de su shock para decir cualquier cosa. Jacob entra y sale, entra y sale, es un héroe para todos porque llega con alumnos que salvar, dándoles una segunda oportunidad de vivir. 

Hay una especie de clic en su cabeza, el interruptor que explota su bomba. 

—¡Violador! ¡Violador! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas, caminando con los puños apretados hacia su hermano. —¡Jacob eres un maldito violador! 

En medio de la guerra, con el ruido de explosiones y hechizos, siente que todos guardan silencio para escuchar cada palabra que sale de su boca. El mundo se detiene, los ojos se clavan en la pareja y cada cabeza gira en su dirección. Penny también es una espectadora, una incrédula y asustada. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunta Jacob entre balbuceos nerviosos. 

—¡Me violaste! Me hiciste creer que yo cargaba el bebé de Bill cuando en realidad... ¡Maldito monstruo! 

Toma lo primero que su mano alcanza, dispuesta a apuñalarlo para matarlo, nadie parece tener deseos de intervenir y Jacob está solo en esa pelea. Aun así, se las arregla para arrastrar a su hermana fuera de la sala; quizás un pasillo tan expuesto no es la mejor opción para charlar sobre su acusación, pero carece de opciones coherentes. 

—Escucha, no sé de qué estás hablando... —Intentó decir Jacob. 

—¡No me mientas! Lo vi todo, se lo confesaste a Charlie en la pirámide y lo amenazaste para que guardara el secreto. —Gritó MC, empujando a su hermano. —Arruinaste mi vida, destruiste todo lo que tenía con Bill y ni siquiera te inmutaste. 

—Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara, te lo juro, yo... 

—Merlín, lo acabas de admitir. —Sollozó MC, agarrándose la cabeza. —Acabas de admitirlo, Jacob. 

—Por favor perdóname, llevo mucho tiempo arrepintiéndome de lo que hice y traté de buscar la forma de compensártelo sin que lo supieras. 

—¿¡Y cómo pensaste que podrías compensarme!? ¿Llevándome al cine? ¿Invitándome a cenar? Lo arruinaste todo y ahora tienes el descaro de iniciar tu propia familia con Penny. 

—No le digas a Penny lo que hice, te lo suplico. —Pidió Jacob con sus ojos húmedos por el llanto incontrolable derivado de la culpa. —Sé que me odias y estás en todo tu derecho, pero te juro que si no se lo dices me aseguraré de desaparecer de tu vida, ya no tendrás que verme nunca más y dejaré de ser una molestia para ti. 

MC respiró agitadamente, notó que no había nadie a su alrededor, Jacob la había arrastrado lo suficientemente lejos de la sala de menesteres para que nadie pudiese oír su conversación y arruinar sus vidas. Vuelve a pensar en Charlie, en Barnaby, en que todo el mundo parece ocultarle cada detalle sin pensar en quienes pueden salir perjudicados. Jacob hizo algo horrible, Barnaby también, está cansada y muy confundida, podría recostarse en ese polvoriento piso lleno de escombros y dormir hasta que todo pase. 

—Vete. —Ordena MC. —Regresa con Penny y no me busques nunca más. 

Jacob se da la vuelta, arrastrando los pies con pesar, dispuesto a continuar con su camino cuando un golpe seco en la cabeza lo detiene. Se queda quieto, palpitando la humedad que se desprende su cráneo y baja por su espalda; se lleva una mano a la nuca, sus dedos están teñidos de rojo y busca la mirada de su hermana para exigir una explicación lógica ante este golpe inesperado. Está claro que fue un accidente, quizás aquel trozo de cemento cayó del techo y... 

Ella sostiene un pedazo de escombro en su mano, se la ve visiblemente perturbada y esperando que Jacob reaccione ante lo cometido. Los labios del chico amagan con soltar una mínima frase, pero cae de rodillas al suelo y con un fuerte dolor recorriendo sus sienes. Abre y cierra sus ojos, juntando fuerzas para reincorporarse; agacha su cabeza, tratando de que el aire regrese a sus pulmones. 

Llega otro golpe, luego otro, nunca exactamente en el mismo lugar. Hace mucho tiempo que Jacob dejó de respirar, nadie aparece para salvarlo o siquiera interrumpir su asesinato. MC arroja el arma homicida a un lado y jadea ante el esfuerzo, alguien más lo encontrará después y lo llevarán con los otros cadáveres, pero aquello puede tomarse su tiempo. 

Regresa a la sala de menesteres, no puede formar un solo pensamiento fijo, hay un zumbido cruzando su cabeza de lado a lado. Todos la miran cuando cruza la puerta de entrada, susurrando sus observaciones, comentando el chisme a su compañero de al lado, aunque hacen su mejor esfuerzo para continuar con sus actividades. 

“Regresaste a lo que sabías 

Tan lejos de todo lo que hemos pasado 

Y camino por un camino problemático 

Mis probabilidades están apiladas 

Volveré al negro.” 

La sala de menesteres desaparece, camina con la cabeza baja entre una multitud, un bar repleto de personas. Reconoce la música, los aromas, el vestido que deja de espalda abierta que deja ver el tatuaje que se hizo con Charlie. Le sienta bien, él siempre se lo ha dicho. No, no Charlie. Jacob, siempre fue Jacob. Halagando su belleza, haciendo bromas poco graciosas y mintiendo. Nunca deja de mentir. 

“Sólo dijimos adiós con palabras 

Morí cien veces 

Vuelves a ella 

Y yo vuelvo a... 

Vuelvo a nosotros.” 

Regresa a la sala de menesteres, Penny está en un rincón llorando trágicamente mientras la señora Weasley la consuela a duras penas. La matriarca de la familia debe estar haciéndolo por compromiso, los gritos acusatorios de MC deben seguir revoloteando en su cabeza como un pájaro agitado que no encuentra una ventana abierta para salirse. MC nota que no se ha movido en todo este tiempo, que está quieta entre el ir y venir de la gente, sólo reacciona cuando Chiara se coloca frente a ella y llama su atención. Lobosca luce tranquila, una mirada neutral y con los ojos más suaves que jamás ha visto, su mano pálida le tiende una botella de esencia de díctamo. 

—¿Seguimos trabajando? —Preguntó la chica. 

MC entendió que Chiara no haría preguntas, que no la forzaría a reflexionar, que entendía por qué salió con su hermano y por qué sólo uno regresó. Ella no estaba ahí para dar su opinión, sino para atender heridos. MC se aclaró la garganta y tomó el objeto, asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar su participación, un hombre muerto es sólo otra anécdota más. 

En unos minutos está sanando la pierna rota de un chico que se queja exageradamente del dolor, cuando Bill entra con una multitud de niños de primer año, todos asustados y casi sin rasguños. Dispersa a los estudiantes menores hacia la zona encargada por Chiara, quien tiene más paciencia de la necesaria; Bill se acerca a su amiga anonada, dispuesto a responder las preguntas que ella formula con su mirada. 

—Estaban atrapados en las mazmorras. —Explicó Bill, ignorando los agonizantes sonidos del chico con la pierna rota. 

—¿Cómo los liberaste? —Preguntó MC, se suponía que los niños más jóvenes habrían sido trasladados por unos de los túneles hacia Hogsmade por su seguridad. 

—En realidad, no fui yo quien salvó la vida de esos niños... 

Detrás de Bill, un hombre aparece tímidamente con una túnica oscura cuya capucha ocultó bastante bien su rostro hasta que se la quitó de encima. Hubo un par de rostros inquietos ante la presencia, pero el pelirrojo se encargó de mantener a la multitud tranquila y asegurándoles que es un amigo. “Amigo”, otra palabra muy curiosa, ¿qué es en realidad? ¿novio? ¿amante? ¿la persona que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza y por quien ha luchado tanto? MC traga saliva, rezando para que su propio cerebro le dé un respiro de tantas emociones fuertes, su ser completo requiere el alivio de fundirse en un abrazo y llorar hasta que se le acabe el agua que almacena su cuerpo. 

—Sí fui al parque. —Dice Félix rápidamente con las mejillas rojas y el semblante preocupado, claramente suplicando su perdón. —Llegué tarde, pero sí fui a buscarlos. 

—¿A quién le importa? ¡Mi pierna! —Chilló el chico en la camilla, agitando sus brazos para señalar la extremidad dañada. 

—Y lamento haberme ido sin pensar en cómo podías sentirte, enfocándome en una venganza estúpida e infantil que ni siquiera... No volveré a irme, yo... Lo último que deseaba era ponerte en peligro, pensé que dejarte con Barnaby era lo mejor porque yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte porque soy... —Las mejillas de Félix estaban más rojas de lo que él mismo esperaba, desviaba la mirada increíblemente nervioso. —Perdóname, sé que seguro estarás enojada porque desde que me rescataste te he tratado mal y... 

—No estoy enojada. —Dictaminó MC, parpadeando confundida y con calma a pesar del ambiente acelerado a su alrededor. 

Hay muchas sensaciones dentro de ella, un remolino causado por los descubrimientos de verdades inevitables. Lo último que podría sentir hacia Félix es una especie de rencor o ira por sus actitudes en el pasado, cuando apenas había sido rescatado. Es una de las pocas cosas por las que se siente realmente segura, está más que bien con lo que pasó, aunque a él le sorprenda de sobremanera. 

—¿No lo estás? Pero... 

—Sí, me trataste mal y todo eso, siempre supe que lo hacías porque te forzaron a pensar así. —Dijo MC, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —No voy a dejar de amarte por algo que evidentemente no es tu culpa, pero... 

—¡Mi pierna! 

—Por Merlín, ¡cállate! —Exclamó Félix, mirando al estudiante herido y luego devolviendo su atención a la chica. —¿Pero qué? 

Una vez que terminó la pregunta, Rosier se sorprendió cuando MC le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz sin previo aviso. Hizo un gesto de dolor, sosteniéndose la zona herida con ambas manos y balanceándose levemente hacia atrás; entre el alboroto, logró escuchar que Bill soltaba una sonora carcajada y que MC se frotaba los nudillos que aplicaron el golpe. 

—¡Eso fue por irte y no darme explicaciones! Pudiste confiar en mí, nunca te juzgaría por querer realizar una tonta venganza y eres la única persona que ha sido lo más sincera posible conmigo, así que no hagas que mi buena opinión de ti desaparezca. —Dijo MC, señalando prepotente con el dedo y despreocupándose al ver que la nariz de Félix estaba libre de sangre. —Y hay algo más... 

—No vas a golpearme otra vez, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Félix, levantando sus manos para cubrirse. 

MC aparta su débil defensa, sus manos se enganchan en su túnica oscura y lo atrae a sí para darle un beso profundo que le corta la respiración. Los sonidos disminuyen hasta desaparecer, los envuelve un manto de oscuridad y estrellas fugaces, sus manos se relajan, lo que permite que Félix pueda tomar confianza y desenvolverse en el beso. Son segundos de calma, un sentimiento que ahora ambos se permiten compartir cuando sus ojos se encuentran. 

—Mi primer amor nunca fue Barnaby. —Susurra MC, chocando su frente con la del hombre alto que escucha atentamente cada una de sus palabras. —Eres tú, siempre has sido tú. 

—¿¡Puede alguien, por favor, reparar mi maldita pierna!? 

Bill refunfuñó, agitando su varita para arreglar el hueso roto con un movimiento ágil. 

—Niño, ellos están teniendo un momento especial. —Dijo Bill. —¡Respeta el ambiente y lárgate! 

—Tenemos que buscar a Barnaby, él todavía cree que lo abandoné por perseguir mi ideal de venganza. 

Barnaby sintió que su marca tenebrosa ardía conforme se escondía detrás de una columna, alguien lo estaba llamando, ¿acaso era...? No, no puede ser Félix. Él decidió que tenía otras prioridades, prefirió a Talbott y su tonta venganza en lugar de regresar con quienes realmente le importaban. Después de todo lo que hizo, entrar a Azkaban, volcar toda su vida a su amigo para ayudarlo a recuperarse... ¿De qué sirvió? Maldito idiota, estúpido imbécil con cara de... 

¿Estará bien? Quizás lo mejor sería regresar a Israel, una pequeña visita para asegurarse de su bienestar y... ¡Ya es suficiente, Barnaby! Es inútil seguir insistiendo, ahora mismo debe concentrarse en cuidar de otros mortífagos, crear la máxima destrucción posible hasta que... La imagen de Charlie entre escombros vuelve a atacar su memoria, ¿seguirá con vida? Imposible, no había nadie cerca que pudiese ayudarlo y cualquiera que lo haya visto al pasar lo habría dejado por pensar que efectivamente ya estaba muerto. 

Barnaby sollozó, sin dejar de moverse entre los escombros y los cuerpos de los estudiantes fallecidos, esto se siente horrible, es la primera vez que experimenta ese tipo de terror y arrepentimiento. ¿Qué debe hacer? Lo arruinó todo por ser un maldito cobarde impulsivo, es consciente de que una de las razones por las que falló su relación romántica con MC fue porque le ocultó lo que sea cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba, perdiendo su confianza y dándole razones para alejarse. Lo mejor en ese momento, es soltar sus verdades de a poco, no sin pensar como lo planeaba el pelirrojo. Conoce a MC, reaccionaría mal si le lanzas la información a la cara y esperas a que sepa manejarla. 

Lo que pasó fue culpa de Charlie, o eso es lo que se repite a sí mismo mientras apoya su espalda en una pared cercana y se desliza lentamente hacia abajo. Aquel pensamiento es su único insignificante consuelo para luchar con el peso de la culpa, ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? ¿Buscar a Harry Potter? ¿Matar estudiantes? ¿Cumplir un deber? ¿Seguir escondiéndose? Mató a demasiadas personas a lo largo de su vida, inocentes y culpables, siempre durmió como un bebé después de eso. 

Esto es diferente, nada se le compara. Charlie está muerto, lo dejó allí como si su vida no valiera nada, demasiado temeroso de la información que pudiera llegar a MC. ¿Acaso no tiene derecho de contar sus propios secretos? Las historias de Barnaby son personales, deben ser contadas con calma, paso por paso. Merece un poco de comprensión, esta situación es difícil para cualquiera. 

Lo hizo por ella, para equilibrar la balanza, para recuperarla. ¿A quién recurrirá sino? Félix dejó de ser una opción hace mucho tiempo, no tiene tanto poder como antes, es inestable y seguramente será complicado que logre mantener una relación amorosa. MC lo necesita, necesita al único Barnaby Lee, todos sus errores pueden ser enterrados donde nadie pueda verlos. 

Tiene que mantener el espectáculo un poco más, lucir una máscara perfecta para un rey de hielo, eso es lo que ella espera, el pilar al que va a aferrarse cuando todo su mundo se haga pedazos. Ella verá su coraza, la barrera en defensa propia y leerá el mensaje entre líneas, estarán más unidos que nunca gracias a las pérdidas que ambos cargan. 

—No puedo localizar a Barnaby. —Se queja Félix. —Sigue sin responder el llamado de la marca tenebrosa. 

—¿Está vivo? —Preguntó MC, sin soltar su mano. 

Aún no sabe qué es lo que le dirá una vez que se encuentren, ¿cómo debería reaccionar? Está enojada, dolida, pero una parte de ella se preocupa porque sigue siendo su amigo. No puede desprenderse de todo lo que pasaron, carga con esa tonta idea de... De que tal vez Barnaby esté arrepentido, quizás todavía es una buena persona. 

—Eso parece, pero... 

MC se detiene, a unos pasos de ellos está la entrada al baño de prefectos y la puerta parece haber sido derribada. Félix la observa con curiosidad, siguiéndola cuando ella entra, como si buscara algo. El cuarto está vacío, no hay heridos o muertos, lo que es un alivio. Rosier se encarga de reparar la puerta mientras su pareja revisa los cubículos uno por uno. 

—¡Duncan! —Exclamó MC. —Duncan, ¿estás ahí? 

El fantasma tardó unos minutos en aparecer, tal parece que había abandonado su refugio en el baño de prefectos para participar en el ajetreo de la guerra. El chico entrecerró sus ojos, analizando la figura de la mujer aparentemente desconocida, hasta que la reconoce en su totalidad y su boca se abre de par en par. 

—¿MC? 

—Te abrazaría, pero... Ya sabes, eres un fantasma. —Saludó MC con una sonrisa suave. —Vine porque quiero que me hagas un favor. 

MC avanzó hasta Félix, tomando ambas de sus manos y llevándolo frente al fantasma; soltó un suspiro tembloroso, mirando al hombre que parecía ciertamente confundido por sus acciones, pero que no se negaba a lo que sea que ella estuviera planeando. 

—Quiero casarme y necesito un juez que oficie la ceremonia, así que ahí es donde entras tú. —Dijo MC, mirando al fantasma. 

—¿Siendo el novio o el juez? —Bromeó Duncan. —Sólo soy un fantasma, nada de esto será oficial... 

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Preguntó Félix con una sonrisa sorprendida. 

—Aquí, en medio de la guerra, en el baño de prefectos y es el escenario más hermoso que pude haber soñado nunca. —Dijo MC con lágrimas en los ojos. —Si alguno de nosotros corre el riesgo de morir entonces al menos tendré el consuelo de haber unido mi vida contigo, sé que será meramente ceremonial, pero... 

—No, es perfecto. —Le interrumpió Félix satisfecho, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nada podría borrar. —Siempre quise casarme en el baño de prefectos. 

Félix suelta una carcajada, realmente está dispuesto a llevar esta idea hasta la última instancia. ¿Cuándo sino será el mejor momento? Después de esa noche es probable que muchos mueran, que pierdan amigos y que las oportunidades se le sean arrebatadas. Se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para entregarse a MC, ella lo amará sin importar que tan duro sea el futuro, no le importan sus cicatrices o traumas, los eventos que arrastrará toda su vida, ella está dispuesta a aceptar su parte más oscura. 

Una parte de él, le recuerda que este debería ser el momento de Barnaby. ¿No es su amigo quien la ama tanto como él? Pero ya no puede seguir haciéndose a un lado, como lo hizo la primera vez. La oportunidad se le ha presentado, se lo dijo cuando rescató a MC cuando la encontraron en el bosque: La ama, todo lo que ha hecho fue por amor. 

Ella tiene razón, Barnaby nunca ha sido su primer amor. Fue Félix quien se acercó a ella primero, con quien compartió una historia cuyo final se creía trágico. Todas esas tardes juntos en el campo de vuelo, las horas en la biblioteca siendo la compañía del otro, el reencuentro que ocurrió a manos de “El Autor” años después... Es una historia de amor que comenzó un día como cualquiera, lo que llevó a este preciso momento en sus vidas. 

—Carajo, en realidad no sé qué decir. —Dijo Duncan, rascándose la barbilla para pensar las palabras correctas. 

El fantasma trató de inspirarse con la imagen que proyectaba la pareja, un hombre y una mujer que se toman de las manos, que se miran con todo el amor que todavía queda en la tierra, están sucios por el polvo de las explosiones, con unas diminutas manchas de sangre en la ropa, pero el futuro esposo creó una corona de flores para su novia y es un gesto que impulsa a Duncan a continuar con su deber. 

—Qué importante es la promesa de entregarse uno mismo para tener al otro, es un regalo que se concede antes de conocer el costo y la recompensa. —Enunció Duncan. —Hablando desde mi humilde posición de Autor, no puedo estar más orgulloso de ver que pasaron por todos los problemas existentes y aun así lograron estar juntos. 

MC ríe levemente; sí, quizás fueron demasiados problemas. 

—Y ahora mismo debería estar ayudando a los demás en la guerra, pero me siento agradecido de formar parte de esta ceremonia tan improvisada. —Comentó Duncan. —Entonces, iremos al grano: ¿Tienen algo que deseen compartir? Votos matrimoniales y esas cosas, porque de lo contrario pienso casarlos directamente. 

—No había preparado un discurso. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Suelo ser mejor con las palabras de lo que parece, aunque hayan pasado cosas que cambiaron a la persona que solía ser... Tal vez, lo único que quiero decir es... 

—Más rápido. —Susurró Duncan. 

—Esto es todo lo que quiero por el resto de mi vida, estar contigo y te prometo que daré todo de mí para tratarme como lo mereces, no tengo que ser el Félix que fui en Azkaban. 

—Te amaré de todos modos. —Prometió MC, elevando su mano para quitar uno de los mechones sueltos sobre el rostro de su pareja. 

—¿Eso es todo lo que tú tienes para prometer? —Preguntó Duncan. 

—Espera, ¡todavía no pensé en mi discurso! —Exclamó MC, arrugando su frente para inventar o rebuscar el mensaje de su corazón. 

Charlie regresa a su mente, todos sus recuerdos, lo que pasó en Rumania, aquel encuentro con Félix en las praderas. Aprieta los labios, pero el llanto se le escapa sin que pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo. Suelta una de las manos de su novio para limpiar sus impetuosas lágrimas, siente una especie de opresión en el pecho, un dolor que espera que algún día desaparezca. 

—Lamento... Lamento no haber respondido tus cartas. 

Félix parpadea confundido, sin entender su disculpa. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cartas? 

—Cuando... Cuando nos encontramos en Rumania, dijiste que querías verme otra vez antes de que mi “estoy de paso” se convirtiera en un “al fin me voy”. —Le recordó MC, hipando y sollozando sin control. —Me escribiste muchas veces, pero nunca contesté ninguna de tus cartas. 

Félix suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica. 

—Sí, lo recuerdo ahora. 

—No es que no quisiera hablarte, es que... Me sentía mal conmigo misma, coloqué una especie de barrera invisible contra todos para olvidarme del pasado y Hogwarts; Jae me dijo una vez que temía que me alejara, que la guerra es el peor momento para abandonar a tus amigos. —Dijo MC, luchando con el recuerdo de todos sus amigos muertos. —Pero ahora que nos estamos casando, puedes escribirme cada vez que quieras porque prometo contestarte. 

Félix quiso inclinarse y besarla, pero la voz estrepitosa de Duncan lo interrumpió. 

—¡Espera un segundo! Se supone que la ceremonia no terminó. —Dijo el fantasma, aclarándose la garganta. —Por el poder que MC me acaba de conceder, ¡yo los declaro ceremoniosamente casados! Ahora sí que pueden besarse. 

No es la clase de boda que quería, pero sí la que necesitaba. Se enganchó a sus labios con necesidad, saboreando el momento que era suyo, ahora podía imaginarse la clase de ceremonia que se encargaría de realizar cuando toda esa guerra haya llegado a su fin. Invitaría a todos, la señora Weasley prepararía un pastel, guardaría una silla especial para Charlie y tal vez -sólo tal vez- permitiría que Barnaby sea un invitado más del montón. Aun espera una explicación, conserva cierta esperanza, siempre existe una posibilidad de que él haya querido regresar para salvarlo... 

No, no es eso. Barnaby sólo piensa en sí mismo. Está haciendo esto por Félix, porque sabe bien cuál es el vínculo que comparten, que él es la única familia que le queda, su relación es profunda y nada en comparación con el amor que ella siente hacia Rosier. Es verdadera amistad, pasaron por demasiado como para creer que puede separarlos, así que les dará la oportunidad de conservar su vínculo. Es lo que haría feliz a Félix, está dispuesta a brindarle ese capricho, aunque implique ver al asesino de su mejor amigo todos los días. 

—Tendremos que dividirnos para buscar a Barnaby. —Dijo MC. 

—No, es muy peligroso. 

—Cubriremos más terreno, si no lo vemos en una hora entonces nos encontraremos en las mazmorras. —Propuso ella, dándole un suave apretón a su mano. —Todo estará bien, puedes usar la marca tenebrosa para llamarme si las cosas se ponen difíciles. 

Félix chocó su frente con la suya, como si intentara conectar sus pensamientos. Era increíble que hubiesen podido pasar tanto tiempo tranquilos sin que algún mago fuera a atacarlos, realmente debía darle una boda de verdad en cuanto la oportunidad se hiciera presente, incluso le compraría un bonito anillo. 

—Sólo prométeme que todo saldrá bien. —Suplicó Félix. 

—Te lo prometo. 

Tiempo después, se arrepiente profundamente de permitir que ella se fuera. Es decir, no es como si aun hubiese ocurrido alguna desgracia, pero sus temores siguen al acecho. Tenerla fuera de su campo de visión lo pone nervioso, necesita sentir la voz de MC tanto como requiere de aire para respirar, no puede perderla después de ese casamiento no oficial. 

Primero debe encontrar a Barnaby, luego buscarán a su hijo y buscarán un escondite repleto de hechizos de protección, se las arreglarán para vivir como siempre lo han hecho. Le urge conservar con vida a todos los que le importan, de una manera u otra. ¿En dónde se metió ese idiota? Tiene que seguir con vida, la marca tenebrosa es prueba de ello, latente y recordándole que su corazón aún bombea sangre. 

Tiene que detenerse, los sonidos se deforman y tiene que chasquear sus dedos junto a su oreja. Está pasando otra vez, en el peor momento posible. Aunque la posibilidad es grande, Talbott no debe estar allí, seguramente está en Israel o Chile, quizás Badeea lo mató o destrozó su diminuto orgullo al decirle que tuvieron sexo. Por supuesto que eso último es una mentira, ella le preguntó si podría escupírselo a la cara cuando llegara la hora y consideró que estaba bien dado que para entonces estaría muy lejos de allí. Quizás es un poco tarde para arrepentirse de decirle que sí (todavía le provoca cosquillas agradables al imaginar a Winger retorcerse de pena y humillación), espera que su noche avance lo suficiente como para escapar de las consecuencias. 

¿O en realidad sí pasó? Sinceramente, no lo recuerda. Su mente se ha convertido en un narrador poco confiable, una muestra de ello puede apreciarse justo ahora. Hay un latido rebotando en sus sienes, igual a tener un insecto gordo deslizándose bajo la piel de su cabeza, amenazándolo con destruirlo por dentro. 

Un parpadeo lo confunde, está de regreso en Azkaban, en una de las celdas especiales que Talbott preparó para los malos días. No hay luz, es un espacio excesivamente pequeño, ni siquiera hay una ventana por la que respirar. Detesta esa habitación, pero detesta aún más haber sido encerrado con esos pájaros que gritan. Una vez que empieza, le esperan horas y horas de esa tortura, sin escapatoria ni compasión. 

—¡Déjame salir! ¡Talbott, déjame salir! —Gritó Félix, golpeando la pesada puerta con sus puños, intentando hacerse oír entre los gritos. 

Félix grita, cubriendo sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se hace pequeño contra la puerta. Ninguno de sus inútiles intentos puede impedir que los alaridos de los pájaros se interrumpan, esos animales han sido entrenados de esa manera única que sólo busca su sufrimiento. 

—¡TALBOTT! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero salir! 

Camina sin ver, intentando alejar las alucinaciones y la reviviscencia de sus memorias, sostiene con fuerza su varita para seguir su camino, derribando a algunos de los reconocibles soldados de Talbott que están listos para asesinar a quienes se interpongan en su camino. Lo importante es encontrar a Barnaby, quien tiene que estar lo suficientemente cerca dado que casi puede sentir una especie de señal que él emana con su simple presencia caótica... 

Choca contra un cuerpo que pasaba corriendo, ambos caen al suelo y cualquier otro pensamiento desaparece de la mente de Félix. Se masajea la cabeza a la vez que eleva su varita, pero su oponente no reacciona de la misma manera. Claro que no, porque Barnaby lo reconoció inmediatamente, soltando un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa. 

—¡Sí fui al parque! —Exclamó Félix, temiendo que su amigo lo golpee igual que MC lo hizo. 

—No es cierto... —Responde Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño, al parecer recuerda que se supone que debería estar molesto por el abandono. 

—Es verdad, pero ustedes ya se habían ido. —Insistió Félix, ayudándolo a levantarse. 

—¿Y por qué viniste? ¿O sólo estás aquí para después regresar con Talbott? 

—Vine a buscarte, tonto; MC nos esperará en las mazmorras y nos iremos de aquí. 

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, la expresión de Barnaby se deforma a una de profunda tristeza, no es la primera vez que Félix lo ve llorar pero sigue siendo una sorpresa. ¿Qué ocurrió para que reaccionara así? Permite que Barnaby encuentre consuelo en sus brazos, finalmente siente que ha regresado a su deber de protector después de tanto tiempo. 

—Hice algo horrible, Félix. —Murmura Barnaby, hay cierto tono tenebroso en su voz. 

—Está bien, podemos solucionarlo... 

—Maté a alguien. 

—Barnaby, no es la primera vez... —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa suave, sujetando sus hombros y buscando su mirada. 

—Fue diferente, muy diferente. 

Félix hace una mueca, el agarre de sus manos pierde presión. Aquel gesto significa que realmente hizo algo malo, está acostumbrado a enterrar los desastres de Barnaby en su patio trasero, pero cada vez que ocurría sabían manejarlo bastante bien. ¿Qué cambio? ¿Qué carga está llevando en solitario? 

—¿Quién fue? Tienes que decírmelo, Barnaby. —Instó Félix. —De otro modo no podré ayudarte. 

Barnaby niega con la cabeza, rehusándose siquiera a traer ese rostro desamparado y vulnerable a su memoria. 

—No puedo... Merlín, MC va a matarme si se entera... 

—Se lo diremos juntos, sea lo que sea. 

MC percibió el humo, las explosiones, los gritos desgarradores de la gente herida no se hicieron esperar. Se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras de Hogwarts, vio a un grupo de mortífagos tener una duda batalla con un grupo de estudiantes, así que estaba buscando sobrevivientes en las mazmorras. ¿Cómo sabía lo que debía hacer? Algo muy en el fondo le sirvió como guía. Se supone que su objetivo principal era encontrar a Félix y Barnaby, ambos parecían haberse ocultado mejor que ella. Recuerda que acordaron reunirse allí en caso de que todo saliera mal. ¿Qué salió mal? Una sensación en su brazo la hizo chillar de dolor, no detuvo su marcha para verificar el origen de su suplicio. 

—¡Ahí está! ¡Atrapen a la traidora! 

Corrió más rápido, ¿por qué corría? Esas palabras... ¿Eran para ella? Claro que sí, debió considerar que había mortífagos que reconocerían su rostro por aquella ocasión en la que asesinó a Mérula Snyde, pero tampoco había pensado que los soldados de Talbott estaban repartidos por ahí. Si esos hombres están ahí, su jefe debe estar cerca lo que pone en peligro a Félix y Barnaby. El impulso en su corazón la forzó a seguir buscando a sus amigos, evitando los hechizos e intentando protegerse de sus ataques. Al hallarse sin salida, expulsó el único hechizo que vino a su mente en un momento de estrés como ese. 

—¡Bombarda máxima! 

La pared se vino abajo, los hombres se pierden de vista en cuanto cruza el corredor. Eso estuvo cerca, gracias a Merlín que su impulso destructivo la llevó a encontrar una solución, ahora podía continuar con su búsqueda y reunirse con su futuro esposo. Aunque carga una sensación desconocida en su pecho, por alguna razón, esperaba que al derribar la pared apareciera una especie de puerta negra y oscura en la que se sumergiría para entrar a un nuevo mundo. 

Se detiene en seco. 

Las visiones, esa fue la última. Todo este tiempo, todas se han cumplido, a su propio ritmo sin que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de analizarlo correctamente. ¿Por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta? Ya no hay más de esas predicciones que tuvo en Hogwarts, llegó al verdadero final de “El Autor”. La perspectiva es aterradora, reza para que sea su imaginación traicionándola, se supone que se libró de ese peso hace años. Sólo está alterando los hechos por el estrés. 

—¡La veo, está allí! 

Casi lanza un maleficio por el susto, pero sólo es Barnaby quien se acerca con Félix. El hombre de ojos verdes la abraza con creciente necesidad, MC no desea corresponder el gesto, él sigue siendo quien abandonó a Charlie a una muerte segura, así que sólo le ofrece un par de palmaditas en la espalda, como un compromiso que debe cumplir ante su esposo. 

—¿Estás bien? Creí que me llamarías cuando encontraste a Félix. 

—Sí, pasaron cosas... —Respondió MC con simpleza y negándose a que sus ojos encuentren los suyos, alejándose de él para correr a los brazos de su pareja. 

Al principio, Barnaby no entendió bien lo que sucedía. De acuerdo, en realidad nunca ha sido el chico más listo de la habitación, pero esta vez la imagen grabada en sus ojos excedió los límites de su comprensión. MC saltó a los brazos de Félix, él la recibió con una sonrisa y sus labios se unieron en un beso que le pareció eterno. Había algo en sus miradas, un brillo que creía suyo, así solía mirarlo MC cuando eran novios en Hogwarts... 

Pero es diferente, hay una evidente y pesada diferencia. Félix luce más feliz que nunca, lo que está bien, ¿verdad? Lo que más desea en este mundo es que su amigo pueda encontrar su propia felicidad, aunque tal vez no de esta manera. No está siendo egoísta, se supone que las cosas serían diferentes, MC podía cambiar sus sentimientos si se encargaba de ello, estuvo muy ocupado como para arreglar ese asunto y Félix -de alguna maldita manera- siempre terminaba siendo el enfoque principal. 

Se arrepiente de haber ido a buscarlo a Israel, un pensamiento que guarda para sí mismo. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó MC. 

—Encontrarnos era todo el plan. —Confirmó Barnaby. 

—¿Y qué otro plan tenemos? 

—Tenemos un plan B, pero Barnaby muere ahí. —Comentó Félix. 

—No suena tan mal. —Dijo MC entre dientes. 

—Deberíamos alejarnos de los terrenos del colegio para desaparecer y buscar a Barny, hay que ir a un campo abierto. —Dice Félix, ignorando el comentario de su prometida. 

—Podríamos escabullirnos por las escaleras que conducen al cobertizo con los botes. —Propone Barnaby. 

—Eres el vivo ejemplo de que sólo hay tres maneras de hacer las cosas. —Dijo MC burlona, haciendo una mueca y continuando con el paso. —La mala, la buena, y la de Barnaby. 

—¿La mala y la de Barnaby no son lo mismo? —Preguntó Félix con una sonrisa suave. 

—Sí, pero la de Barnaby es más rápida. 

Encuentran una salida alternativa en la sala común de Hufflepuff, rompen una ventana y es una salida directa al bosque. Barnaby camina a sus espaldas en silencio, hay muchos pensamientos formulándose en su cabeza, sin dejar de moverse toma el brazo de MC para indicarle que desacelere el paso y procede a hablarle en murmullos para que Félix no pueda oírlos. 

—Tengo que decirte algo importante... —Intenta decir Barnaby, sosteniendo el peso de la muerte que finalmente ha manchado sus manos, que lleva su alma a un punto de no retorno. —Es una verdad un poco difícil de digerir. 

—No creo que puedas decirme nada que no sepa. —MC lo mira un segundo, pero es más que suficiente. 

Sus ojos parecían disparar dagas heladas que se mezclaban bastante bien con el frío del bosque oscuro que los cubre, Barnaby entendió que nada de lo que dijera podría enmendar su error, ella lo demostró bastante bien. Su única posibilidad por el momento es usar la sinceridad que MC le ha pedido tantas veces en el pasado, soltarlo todo, cada detalle, por muy doloroso que pueda llegar a ser. Aun si el amor que ella le tenía se ha perdido, todavía puede tenerla como una amiga, es más que suficiente por ahora. 

—Yo... 

Barnaby grita, su voz se oye clara aun con los sonidos de la guerra a lo lejos, cae de bruces en el bosque y se agarra la pierna, MC se inclina a su lado para inspeccionar la herida. Está pasando demasiado rápido, hay un hombre entre los árboles, acercándose a paso acelerado para atacarlos. Levanta su varita, ignorando las órdenes de Félix sobre no actuar y dejarse sanar por MC, Talbott fácilmente lo desarma y su varita es destruida a la mitad. 

—Sólo vine por Félix, ustedes no intervengan o lo lamentarán. —Amenaza Talbott, sin despegar su mirada de su contrincante. —MC, ocupa tu tiempo salvando la pierna de tu amigo porque te aseguro que la maldición que le lancé terminará por destruirle cada nervio existente. 

De cualquier manera, Barnaby no siente deseos de participar en la contienda. Su varita se ha ido, así como la posibilidad de devolverle los recuerdos a su hijo, pero si sobrevive quedándose al margen entonces podrá regresar con él y transmitir las memorias que están dentro de su cabeza, el vínculo filial con un hechizo sencillo podrá resolverlo. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente que MC está tratando de cerrar la herida, al menos ella demuestra que puede darse un descanso del odio que siente por lo ocurrido con Charlie en la búsqueda de un bien mayor. Desearía poder desaparecer con la chica de ese lugar, pero aquel movimiento empeoraría el estado de su pierna. 

Talbott sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza dispuesta a cometer un crimen: Ese hombre no dejará sin un padre a su hija. Badeea puede seguir molesta, escondiendo a su niña en el fin del mundo, pero se encargará de traerla de vuelta o de vigilarla sin que lo sepa. Es él o la muerte, Félix arruinó todo lo que conocía y su mundo nunca volverá a ser el mismo. ¿Es el momento para confesarse? Es un buen duelista, un excelente soldado, pero conoce las habilidades de Rosier. Sabe que tiene que mirarlo a los ojos, que su brazo no tiene que apuntar más alto y que es un requisito juntar todo el coraje que pueda llegar a necesitar. 

Félix echó hacia atrás su varita, como si estuviera blandiendo un látigo, de la punta emanó una larga y delgada llama que se enroscó alrededor de Talbott. Lamentablemente, la prisión no duró demasiado puesto que la soga luminosa se deshizo en cenizas que se elevaron al cielo. Vio de reojo que la carne expuesta de Barnaby tardaba en cerrarse, por mucho que MC se esforzara en arreglarlo. 

Volvió a agitar su varita, fue tal la fuerza del hechizo que tuvo que clavar sus talones en el suelo para conservar el equilibrio. Talbott creó un escudo de plata para desviarlo, el hechizo de Félix produjo daños severos en la defensa del Auror. 

—¿Viniste a matarme o a presumir tus tontos escudos? —Preguntó Félix con prepotencia. 

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Rosier! 

Talbott creó una enorme serpiente que silbó furiosa y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, el animal elevó hacia atrás su cabeza para atacar, por sobre los amenazadores colmillos un haz de luz verde se desprendió de la varita del Auror. MC tuvo que dejar de sanar a Barnaby para que uno de sus propios rayos irrumpiera la maldición asesina mientras su prometido se encargaba de reducir a la serpiente en una voluta de humo negro. 

El hechizo de Félix terminó por ponerse en su contra, la oscuridad formó una especie de capullo a su alrededor que lo dejó vulnerable y ciego ante cualquier ataque. MC sabía que no podría defenderse, que tendría que intervenir para salvarlo, decide dejar la pierna de Barnaby (podría estar peor, ¿verdad?) y acabar con Talbott de una vez por todas. 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

Genial, dos maldiciones imperdonables al mismo tiempo, dirigidas a dos individuos diferentes. Mientras que el rayo verde de MC se dirige directamente a Talbott, el hechizo de éste último ha sido lanzado sin dudar a Félix. Es la primera vez que siente que el tiempo se ralentiza, los detalles pueden analizarse mejor dado la lentitud de los acontecimientos, MC puede ver que su prometido apenas logró librarse de la oscuridad y que ahora observa aterrado como en unos segundos la muerte irá a buscarlo. 

Eso no es todo. 

Ella está muy ocupada viendo caer a Talbott, muerto y sin posibilidad de seguir atacándolos, es un alivio, pero -como se dijo antes- eso no es todo, por lo que la sucesión de hechos de esta historia continúa. No toma en cuenta que Barnaby se levantó a pesar del dolor en su pierna, él pensó lo mismo que la mujer: Félix no podría salvarse por sí solo, la maldición fue lanzada y ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo dos veces antes de lanzarse hacia su amigo para empujarlo y librarlo de una muerte segura. 

Barnaby siempre fue impulsivo, aquel carácter en su personalidad le ha traído problemas en su juventud porque interponerse entre los maleficios lo dejó varias veces en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Todavía recuerda cuando recibió el golpe de Ismelda para defender a MC en la biblioteca, ella se lo agradeció después, sintiéndose encantada por su valentía y llevándolo a beber una cerveza de mantequilla para compensarlo. 

No pensar es su mejor habilidad, le da la seguridad de que sus acciones no tienen que ser egoístas todo el tiempo. Así que sólo se lanzó hacia Félix porque sí, ¿cómo pensar en una razón cuando todo pasa tan rápido y tan lento en un determinado segundo? Quería salvarlo, nada más que eso, parecía ser bastante obvio después de todo lo que hizo por él. Estamos hablando de Félix, el único amigo que le queda en el mundo porque ya ha arruinado lo que tenía con Charlie. 

Barnaby se lanza para evitar que la maldición asesina golpee a Félix, ambos hombres caen al suelo estrepitosamente. Félix está bien, recibió un golpe tosco en la cabeza que se masajea rápidamente para quitarse la mala sensación, pero suspira de alivio mientras intenta levantarse para agradecerle a su amigo por salvarle la vida. 

Asume que Barnaby también debe estar adolorido por la caída porque no se mueve, sólo está mirando el cálido amanecer y seguramente apreciando que los sonidos de la guerra ya han terminado, parece que hay un ganador. Félix se acerca a Barnaby, notando que sus ojos verdes miran sin ver, con el brillo de la vida apagado y sin posibilidad de regresar. 

Percibe las manos de MC en su espalda, consolándolo, ¿por qué ella está llorando? Esto es otra alucinación, sólo necesita... Tres chasquidos siempre son suficientes, nunca falla, en cuanto regrese a su segura realidad se dará cuenta de que Barnaby sigue allí, haciendo su vida imposible, emborrachándose, hablándole sobre criaturas y provocándolo con sus bromas infantiles. 

Su mano temblorosa se eleva hasta llegar a la altura de su oreja, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observa que MC se ha inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su amigo para cerrar sus ojos, dándole una impresión de estar dormido. Un chasquido, dos chasquidos, tres chasquidos, la imagen no ha cambiado. 

Finalmente se permite a sí mismo romper en llanto, admitiendo la verdad inevitable que lo perseguirá todas las noches. 

Barnaby Lee está muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby Lee tiene un mensaje especial en el capítulo 27.


	27. Últimos pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos pensamientos de Barnaby Lee antes de que la maldición asesina impactara en su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la clase de capítulos que me hicieron llorar. Supongo que es diferente cuando lo escribí, porque escucho sus palabras y siento como su desesperación avanza con cada segundo que transcurre, es desgarrador y es difícil de digerir porque él sabe que ya no hay salida. Son 400 palabras que se quedarán grabadas en mi corazón, Barnaby no es monstruo y merecía más opciones de las que tenía.  
> Gracias Barnaby por formar parte de esta historia, sé que una parte de ti estará viva en tu hijo y en las personas que te recordarán por siempre.

No imaginé que así es como me encontraría la muerte, me estoy lanzando hacia el más allá, sin pensar y por Félix. 

¿Es así como terminará? En un bosque, lejos de mi hijo, con las únicas personas que considero mi familia y sin que ellos puedan hacer nada para revertir mi decisión. 

Me estoy lanzando hacia la muerte, ¿la rechazo o dejo que me abrace? 

No hay sonidos, no existe la más mínima melodía. 

Talbott, solía ser un amigo, se convirtió en un enemigo mortal. Nadie me dijo que en esto nos convertiríamos, que él olvidaría que nos divertíamos en Hogwarts, él será el último rostro que vea cuando el brillo desaparezca de mis ojos. 

¿Qué ocurriría si este salto hubiese salido mal? Pude tropezar o no llegar a tiempo, pero mis manos están empujando a Félix para sacarlo del camino. ¿Este empujón es mi legado? ¿Es la historia que le contarán a mi hijo? 

Mi hijo. 

Nadie podrá devolverle sus memorias, sólo me verá por los recuerdos de un pensadero, es diferente, no es lo mismo, carece del sentimiento paternal que tanto me he esforzado por darle. ¿Quién le mostrará la historia de mi vida? ¿Félix? Es el único, aunque tengo en cuenta que él no ha estado totalmente presente en nuestras vidas. He pasado tiempo a solas con Barny, abrazos y tardes en su habitación riendo juntos, él nunca podrá saber lo mucho que nos divertíamos. 

Se me acaba el tiempo, allí viene la maldición que impactará en mi cuerpo. 

Estoy viendo el más allá acercándose a mí. 

¿Quién estará esperándome allí? Si Jae es bien recibido en un mundo mejor… ¿Significa que mi alma puede guardar la esperanza de ser salvada? Charlie tiene que estar aguardando mi llegada, no está presente y ya puedo ver las arrugas en sus ojos cuando sonríe. ¿Mi madre está en el más allá? Acompañada de Amelie, charlando con cariño y preparándome para descansar a su lado. Amelie, responde mi llamado, dime que me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho, dime que estirarás tu mano hacia mí y que guiarás mi camino. 

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de gritar? Cada palabra es un llamado de auxilio, estoy a punto de abandonar todo lo que conozco para adentrarme en un mundo al que no sé si pertenezco. 

Charlie, sé que me estás viendo desde el más allá. Enséñame a liberarme de este peso, enséñame a decir adiós. 

No hay tiempo, ya no hay tiempo. 

MC… Te amo, no vengas muy pronto. Prometo que te estaré esperando en el más allá. 

Un. 

Deux. 

Trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo muy pronto!  
> Debería empezar a dar los agradecimientos ahora? No quiero ponerme tan sentimental :( mejor espero al prólogo para llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.  
> Gracias por leer! Aunque fue breve, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (por así decirlo, esto fue realmente triste)


	28. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida después de la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de dar las gracias quiero dar un par de aclaraciones respecto al prólogo: Sí, alteré mi propio canon. Sólo un poco, para introducir dos personajes que (si tienen la oportunidad de leer el spin-off) sé que los amarán y apreciarán igual que yo. Si no les gusta, pueden fingir que esos dos personajes no existen y finalizar la historia con lo único que necesitan: Una familia amorosa y feliz.  
> De acuerdo, ¿qué puedo decir? Llegó el momento de dar las gracias, agradezco infinitamente a cada persona que leyó esta historia y me ha acompañado desde el inicio, ustedes construyeron este imperio. No sé en dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por el apoyo de Titania58, Hufflepuff220 y Lis Lee (Aunque hace mucho no la veo comentar, ¿sigues ahí Lis? Te extraño), sus comentarios me han servido para seguir adelante y llenarlas de orgullo. Igualmente gracias a todos los que le han dado un Kudos a la historia, sé que es difícil de conseguir y lo valoro con todo mi corazón. También agradezco a los lectores que se han mantenido en las sombras, leyendo y leyendo, ¿piensan que es poca cosa? Claro que no, ellos han aportado más de lo que creen.  
> Muchas gracias a todos! Disfruten este prólogo y espero verlos en el spin-off!  
> Si no es así, nos veremos en otra historia ;)

—Papá, ¿podemos parar en ese parque? Sólo quince minutos antes de regresar a casa. 

Félix suspiró, era difícil decirle que no a Barny cuando lo miraba de esa manera. Podrá tener diez años, pero ha aprendido a ser un manipulador de primera, ¿por qué MC siempre logra resistirse a sus encantos? Por supuesto, ella no está acompañándolos esa tarde, tiene una entrevista de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, así que su esposo está cuidando de los niños. 

Empuja el carrito, echándole una mirada rápida a su preciosa Charlotte que escucha atenta su conversación. Es una niña tan curiosa, una característica común en los infantes de sólo cuatro años de edad. Quizás a ella le guste parar un rato antes de ir con su madre, ¿por qué no concederles un capricho inocente? Han pasado una semana difícil dado la amenaza de mudarse a Londres si MC consigue el trabajo, ellos aman vivir en París y el cambio en sus vidas no les vendrá bien. Se convence a sí mismo de que se acostumbrarán, suelen vacacionar en Londres con frecuencia y cree que podrán adaptarse al entorno conocido. 

—Sólo quince minutos. —Confirmó Félix, vigilando con la mirada a su hijo y empujando el carrito hacia una banqueta cercana. 

Esta vez decidió que Charlotte permaneciera en la carriola, ella es terriblemente inquieta y terminarían perdiendo horas cuando comenzara a hacer un berrinche por no querer regresar a casa. La mantendría entretenida con uno de sus libros infantiles en francés, el tiempo le servirá para perfeccionar el idioma que se ha convertido en su herencia. Cada Rosier debe saber manejar el idioma materno por excelencia, incluso Barny no se ha salvado de sus lecciones. 

Enfoca su mente en el libro, pero sus ojos aprecian cada movimiento de su hijo entre los columpios y el tobogán. No teme que se lastime, es sólo que hay otros niños y... Barnaby no es el mejor haciendo amigos, ese es el problema con Londres: todos terminan por descubrir quienes son sus padres. ¿Acaso tiene que fingir que no siente las miradas de los adultos en su espalda? Espiando la cicatriz en su cuello que sobresale por sobre su camisa. 

Se le acelera el corazón, Barny se acerca a un niño que está jugando globstones. 

—Tú puedes, puedes hacerlo... —Susurra Félix. 

—¡Papá! ¡Mi historia! —Protesta Charlotte. 

—Lo siento, Charlie... ¿En dónde me quedé? 

Barnaby duda sobre si acercarse al muchacho que parece estar jugando solo, ¿qué tiene que perder? Puede hacer un nuevo amigo, los necesita más que nunca. Teme que su madre decida que la mudanza es oficial, prefiere vivir en París cerca del hogar de sus abuelos y su casa es muy bonita. Es decir, su casa en Whitehall también es agradable y todo eso, es sólo que en Francia todo es un poco más fácil. 

—Hola, ¿puedo jugar? —Pregunta Barny, rezando por una respuesta positiva. 

—Claro, siéntate. 

Su alegría dura poco, apenas logra que sus rodillas toquen el suelo cuando tres niños se acercan con el ceño fruncido. Sabe lo que se avecina, aunque conserva cierta esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas, pueden darle una oportunidad y evitar juzgarlo sin conocerlo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Adrián? —Preguntó una de los desconocidos. —¿Acaso no viste quien lo acompaña? 

El tal Adrián estira su cuello para mirar detrás de Barnaby, encontrándose con un hombre común que le lee un cuento a su hija. Entrecierra sus ojos, intentando reconocer su rostro, pero se rinde rápidamente y levanta sus hombros como respuesta ante sus amigos. 

—Mis padres acaban de hablarme sobre él. —Dijo un niño. —Es Félix Rosier, me dijeron que hizo cosas malas en la guerra. 

—¿Cosas malas? —Preguntó Adrián con sus ojos como platos. —Se ve muy normal, Daniel. 

—Es normal. —Intervino Barnaby, avergonzado y con el rostro acalorado. —Mi padre es una buena persona, es muy agradable y... 

—Pero no es tu padre. —Dijo Daniel. —Tu verdadero padre es Barnaby Lee, es muy famoso, todos conocen la historia. 

—Un mago tenebroso. —Confirmó otro niño. —Mi madre también me contó la historia, los dos son muy peligrosos y asesinaron a mucha gente. 

—Por eso no deberías jugar con él, Adrián. —Concluyó la primera niña. —Vámonos de aquí. 

Adrián recoge sus globstones con prisa, huyendo con ellos como si temiera que los malvados mortífagos le lancen un maleficio. Barny no se mueve del lugar, primero intenta asimilar el reconocido sentimiento de la decepción que escala a una potente ira. Eso es lo que no le gusta de Londres, allí todos saben quién es Barnaby Lee y quién es Félix Rosier. La historia de terror, el mortífago Barnaby tuvo un hijo con Amelie Bourgeois y ella murió para que él pueda probar lo comprometido que estaba con el lado oscuro, pero no sobrevivió en la guerra y su protector tuvo que encargarse del pobre huérfano. 

—Volvamos a casa. —Dice el niño de malhumor, tomando el abrigo que cuelga de la carriola de su hermanita y desviando la mirada. 

—Todavía no pasaron tus quince minutos, ¿sucedió algo? 

—Sólo quiero irme. 

MC releyó la carta, parece que consiguió su puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Desearía alegrarse aun con Barny revoloteando en su cabeza, le preocupa cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que tendrán que quedarse definitivamente allí. Sabe las dificultades que acarrea dado su historial familiar, pero espera que todo mejore cuando logren adaptarse. 

Hay otra carta en sus manos, la que Félix más temía. La invitación a estudiar en Hogwarts, debido a que Barny pronto cumplirá once años, se convertirá en un debate que no sabe si podrá ganar. Por supuesto que le encantaría que Barnaby pueda estudiar en el mismo colegio que su padre, pero Félix ha sido completamente negativo a la perspectiva y ha insistido en que estará mejor en la academia Beauxbatons. 

No es justo para el niño negarse a esa experiencia, Hogwarts tiene las puertas abiertas para todos los estudiantes sin importar su origen. Claro, el problema son los demás, estará rodeados de desconocidos que conocen la historia de sus padres y todo lo que han hecho al seguir sus deberes de mortífagos. A pesar de la mala imagen que trae ese pensamiento, tiene el presentimiento de que Barnaby será muy feliz en Hogwarts. Ella misma entró como el bicho raro ligado a las bóvedas y terminó por hacer muchísimos amigos, ¡además conoció al amor de su vida! Visto así, ¿qué puede salir mal? 

La puerta de la entrada se abre con un estruendo, Barny entra pisando fuerte y sin siquiera saludar sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. MC se guarda la carta de Hogwarts en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón; Félix suspira cuando entra con Charlotte, haciendo una mueca ante el portazo furioso de su hijo. 

—Quizás no tuvimos el mejor día del mundo. —Confiesa Félix, quitando a su hija del carrito y dejándola caminar con libertad. 

—Yo me encargo. 

Se prepara mentalmente para otro de los malos momentos de Barny; tiene que ser paciente, ama a ese niño con su vida, entiende que sufre y que nadie como él debería atravesar por tanto rechazo al intentar hacer amigos. Es un niño confundido que no conoce la historia completa de su padre biológico y ninguna historia en realidad. Acordaron mantener el secreto de las horribles tragedias que la guerra trajo a sus vidas, por el bien de todos y sin importar que tan complicado se vuelva en el futuro. 

La ignorancia trae problemas, todos juzgan a Barnaby por rumores de los que el niño no es consciente. No podrá huir por siempre del enfrentamiento, pronto comenzará su educación en un colegio lleno de gente nueva y tendrá que esforzarse el doble para encajar. 

Toca la puerta tres veces, abriéndola de todos modos ante la ausencia de respuesta. Barnaby está sobre su escritorio, moviendo frenéticamente su lápiz en un dibujo desorganizado que seguramente hace para expulsar cualquier mal sentimiento. 

—¿Barny? ¿Cómo estás? 

—Bien. —Contesta el niño secamente, sin voltear hacia su voz. 

—¿De verdad? Porque suenas un poco... 

—¡Dije que estoy bien! ¿Qué más tengo que decirte para que estés contenta? —Exclamó el niño, finalmente enfrentándose a la mirada de su madre y sin ocultar sus ojos vidriosos. —¡No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir aquí! 

—Te gusta Londres, Barny... —Intentó decir MC, sintiendo que algo se quiebra en su interior al verlo llorar de impotencia. —Sólo ha sido un mal día. 

—¡Odio este lugar! Todos los días son malos días, nadie quiere hablar conmigo, evitan acercarse a mí y cuando me hablan me hacen sentir como si fuera... 

—¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Te dijeron algo que te lastimó? 

—¡Me dicen cosas hirientes todo el tiempo! ¡Y no es asunto tuyo así que mantente apartada! 

—Cariño, tú sabes que... 

—¡Odio Londres y odio ser quien soy! Ya tengo suficientes problemas gracias al apellido Lee y ser un Rosier sólo lo empeora. —Gritó el niño, levantándose del asiento y pasando sobre su madre para encerrarse en el baño. —¡Desearía no tener este estúpido apellido! ¡Él ni siquiera es mi padre de verdad! 

MC abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose boquiabierta ante la falta de respeto e intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño. Obviamente estaba más que cerrada con llave, lamentaba haber dejado su varita en el piso de abajo. 

—Haremos esto: Saldrás en este mismo instante y te disculparás con tu padre o estarás castigado una semana entera. —Amenazó MC. 

—¡Vete de aquí! 

Su madre gruñó con impaciencia, volteando ante el sonido de unos pasos subiendo la escalera. No ocultó su expresión de furia ante la presencia de su esposo que cargaba a su hija en brazos, él lucía bastante tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que escuchó todos los gritos. 

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Protestó MC. 

—Lo último que necesita es un regaño, ten un poco de compasión. 

—Hay límites que no debe cruzar, sé que te lastimó lo que dijo. 

Félix hizo una mueca, evidenciando la verdad en sus palabras. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de la puerta, todavía sosteniendo a Charlotte y simplemente esperando a que Barnaby saliera del baño. Por muy doloroso que fuera ser rechazado de esa manera, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo las veces que haga falta (aunque esperaba que esa sea la primera y última vez). 

Su esposa imitó el movimiento, calmándose un poco al ver la situación desde otro ángulo. Todavía quedaba confesarle acerca de Hogwarts y cómo aquella carta estaba por poner su mundo de cabeza. Quizás una tregua nivelaría el terreno antes de la verdadera batalla. Debía aprovechar que Félix se veía moderadamente comprensivo, jugando con las pequeñas manos de su hija y sonriéndole en tanto aguardaba que la puerta se abriera. 

—Tú no quieres dejar de ser una Rosier, ¿verdad? —Dijo Félix en un murmullo, acomodando los cabellos castaños de la niña. 

Barnaby se limpió las lágrimas, había escuchado esa última frase a la perfección y ahora sentía que su corazón marchaba a toda prisa. Su padre sonaba muy lastimado, nunca quiso hacerle daño con su tonto berrinche, es sólo que... Estaba cansado, no es divertido carecer de amigos magos. No es como si los muggles fueran desagradables, pero es imposible charlar con ellos sobre varitas o animales fantásticos. 

Le gustaría poder invitar a más gente a su cumpleaños. Las reuniones familiares son agradables cuando se encuentra con Victoire Weasley o cuando invitan a Mikael McNully, pero Victoire es técnicamente familia (así que no cuenta como una verdadera amiga, ¿o sí?) y Mikael vive muy lejos con sus padres en Nueva York (seguramente con amigos mucho mejores dado que su padre es una eminencia del quidditch). 

Al final, supone que su dolor no es un justificativo para tratar mal a quienes lo aprecian con sinceridad. Félix no tuvo ninguna obligación en ir a buscarlo e intentar darle la mejor vida posible, si cierra los ojos puede verlo entrar al hogar de sus abuelos y reclamarlo como suyo, dispuesto a lo que haga falta para que él esté bajo su tutela. Sus abuelos no pudieron hacer mucho al respecto, temas legales y fanfarria complicada, pero seguía visitándolos cada tanto. 

Volvió a sorber por la nariz, Félix sigue siendo un padre para él, nadie podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo cuidándolo y enseñándole cosas buenas, así que era injusto tratarlo tan mal. Esperaba que pudiese perdonarlo, teme que esté tan enojado que ya no quiera verlo nunca más y que ahora Charlotte pase a ocupar el lugar de hija favorita. 

Abre la puerta, ha vuelto a llorar con sólo imaginar ese escenario. Charlie es agradable y la adora, pero él es quien merece ser el hijo favorito. Se supone que esa posición trae ventajas, más besos, más abrazos, la indulgencia necesaria y que te compren caramelos cuando los pidas. Aunque no ha decidido salir del baño por esas razones, son un buen impulso. 

Ve que su padre está sentado en el suelo, su madre está frente a él con Charlotte dormida en sus brazos y entiende que lo han estado esperando. Su rostro se deforma en otra máscara de llanto infantil, arrojándose directo al abrazo de su padre para pedirle disculpas. 

—Perdóname. —Solloza Barny, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aferrándose al cuerpo adulto mientras se deja caer para que Félix pueda sostenerlo en un abrazo cálido. —No quise decir algo tan horrible. 

—¿Sabes? Mientras te la pasabas llorando en el baño, fui a el Callejón Diagon y un hombre me dijo que me daría cien lechuzas si yo le vendía a un niño berrinchudo de primera calidad. —Comenta Félix con una sonrisa, acariciando los rizos oscuros del niño. —A mí me parece una buena oferta, ¿cien lechuzas por el módico precio de deshacerme de un infante lleno de berrinches? Podría comenzar mi propia granja y tener más dinero del que tengo ahora. 

—Yo valgo más que cien lechuzas. —Bromeó Barnaby con voz suave. 

—¿De verdad? Porque creí que me darían sólo cinco. 

Barnaby se quedó en silencio, recostándose contra el cuerpo de Félix y dejándose llevar por los mimos en su cabeza, sus rizos van a descontrolarse más de lo normal así que MC tendrá que usar ese cepillo especial para peinarlo. El niño suspiró, sin poder deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, todavía le invadían los deseos de llorar. 

—¿Por qué todos me odian? 

—Nadie te odia, Barny. —Aseguró MC, balanceando el cuerpo de su hija dormida. —Cualquiera que quiera conocerte ganará un amigo increíble. 

—Es que... Ningún niño quiere hablar conmigo, piensan que soy malo. —Lloriqueó Barnaby, sorbiendo por la nariz y sin deshacer el abrazo protector. —Quiero fingir que no me afecta, pero es horrible. 

—Lo sé, cariño. 

—¿Siempre van a tratarme así? 

MC miró a Félix, un segundo en el que intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre. El futuro es más que incierto, no pueden conocer a cada muchacho en el mundo y saber si serán capaz de entender que Barnaby es un caso especial. Los magos juzgan demasiado rápido desde la última guerra, es entendible dado todo el sufrimiento acarreado y el mal que los mortífagos arrasaron en vidas inocentes. 

Es injusto que Barny tenga que sufrir las consecuencias de las decisiones de los adultos, él no tuvo nada que ver entre tanto dolor y batallas sangrientas, es un niño más del montón. Es imposible protegerlo de los prejuicios, aunque Félix se esfuerce tanto por ofrecerle una infancia feliz. 

—No lo sé, te mentiría si te diera cualquier otra respuesta. —Dijo Félix. —No necesitas un millón de personas adorándote, sólo unos pocos amigos buenos. 

—Si tan sólo pudiera conseguirlos. —Protestó Barny, haciendo un puchero con los labios. 

—Tienes a Victoire y a Mikael. —Le recordó MC, soltando sus próximas palabras con cautela ante la atenta mirada de su esposo. —Y... Escuché que... Ellos irán a Hogwarts, tal vez no te sientas tan solo si fueras con ellos... 

La mirada de Félix cambió, como si entendiera qué es lo que intenta proponer y el porqué. Su mandíbula se tensó, una señal de que intentaba esconder su molestia ante sus palabras, pero no iba a quedarse callado al respecto. 

—Barny, ve a tu habitación y lleva a Charlotte contigo. —Ordenó Félix. —Tengo que tener una charla de adultos con mamá. 

—¿Sobre secretos? —Preguntó Barnaby, sin sentir la tensión en el ambiente. 

—Ve a tu cuarto, ahora. 

Barny abandona el pasillo, cargando a su hermana para llevarla a su cama. Félix tomó del brazo a su esposa, bajando las escaleras con apremio y llevándola hacia la cocina, el único que punto que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier espía curioso. Su mente se estaba volviendo loca con la insignificante mención de Hogwarts, tomó aire, esperando una explicación lógica y adecuada de MC, quien puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado que él reconoció al instante. 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses... 

—¡Es Hogwarts, Félix! Sabíamos que este momento llegaría y no podemos negarle la oportunidad. 

—Acordamos que estudiaría en Beauxbatons igual que Amelie. 

—Tú lo decidiste. —Protestó MC. —A Barnaby le habría encantado que su hijo estudie en Hogwarts, es su herencia y una parte muy importante de todos nosotros. 

—¿Y crees que está listo? Nadie lo conoce en Beauxbatons, tiene más posibilidades de pasar años decentes sin que lo señalen con el dedo por ser quien es, ¿siquiera prestaste atención a lo que pasó hoy? —Replicó Félix molesto. 

—Yo también fui una marginada y debo decir que me fue bastante bien, tenemos que apoyarlo e incentivarlo... Es lo que Barnaby hubiera querido, sé que soñaría con verlo en Slytherin si tuviera la oportunidad. 

—Estás haciendo trampa, es un golpe bajo emocional. 

—¿Te convencí? 

—Tendré pesadillas gracias a tu manipulación. 

La expresión de MC se suavizó, mirando a su esposo con preocupación. 

—Creí que ya no tenías esa clase de sueños. 

—Es el estrés, no te preocupes. 

Su respuesta no fue suficiente para tranquilizarla, MC lo abrazó con genuina inquietud, últimamente ha estado cansada y nada puede despertarla por lo que teme haber pasado por alto las pesadillas recurrentes de su esposo. Comienza a replantear su idea de trabajar, ¿acaso no tienen ya suficiente dinero para vivir hasta su vejez? Quizás lo mejor sería quedarse en casa para cuidar de él y dedicarse a sus hijos, aunque el trato hubiese sido un acuerdo diferente. 

—Tienes razón, estará mejor en Beauxbatons. —Dijo MC. 

—No, yo me equivoqué... Hay que darle una oportunidad, no podemos negarle la experiencia. 

—Evita ser complaciente conmigo, sé lo difícil que es para ti y lo entiendo, si sientes que esto es demasiado podemos... —MC titubeó, buscando las palabras que su mente se negaba a formular; resopló hastiada, sentándose estrepitosamente en una silla cercana y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. —¿Somos malos padres? 

—Personalmente, yo pienso que soy bastante bueno en esto. 

—¿Ya te dije que me dieron el trabajo? Tengo que presentarme en el Ministerio el lunes, y no es para presionarte o hacerte ver que escoger Hogwarts hará nuestra vida un poco más sencilla, pero nosotros arreglamos este acuerdo y... 

—“Yo trabajaré y tú cuidarás de los niños porque vivir del dinero de un hombre es ridículo y siento que soy un parásito que succiona tu riqueza” —Repitió Félix en tono monótono. —Lo recuerdo bien, no voy a impedir que trabajes si eso te hace feliz. 

—Tendremos que mudarnos aquí. —Le recordó MC. 

—Eso no es problema, ya tenemos esta casa. 

—Implica tener que buscarle un nuevo instituto de danza a Charlie. 

—Ninguno será tan bueno como los de Francia, pero dudo que ella lo note. 

—Y Barny... 

—Irá a Hogwarts, nos tendrá a nosotros y dijiste que Victoire y Mikael irán con él. 

—Podrían terminar en casas distintas, dormitorios diferentes, clases separadas... 

—No estás ayudando. 

—Lo lamento, estoy nerviosa. —Afirmó MC con una sonrisa. —Me alegra que aceptaras, sé que es una buena idea. 

Esa noche, conciliar el sueño resultó en una tarea ardua y exhaustiva. Agradecía que Félix tuviera menos problemas para dormir, ¿por qué ahora tenía tantas dudas? Realmente teme por la seguridad de Barnaby, es tan inocente como para ser víctima de dedos acusadores que lo juzguen en cada momento de su vida. ¿Beauxbatons es una buena idea? No conoce la historia de Amelie, pero si le hizo feliz... Será más complicado, vivirá a kilómetros de allí y será un desastre traerlo a casa en las fiestas de navidad. 

Su esposo se remueve en la cama, respirando entre jadeos y agitándose como si se sintiera atrapado. MC se levanta levemente, colocando una mano en su pecho para despertarlo sin asustarlo, repite su nombre varias veces, como si fuera un faro de luz en una tormenta oscura. Félix abre sus ojos, reincorporándose mientras toca las heridas en sus muñecas y asegura de que cada parte de su cuerpo sigue en su lugar. 

—La puerta, ¿por qué cerraste la puerta? —Preguntó Félix con dificultad, tocándose las marcas del cuello. 

—Está abierta, mira bien. 

—¿Y Barnaby? ¿En dónde está Barnaby? 

—Se durmió en la habitación de Charlotte, mañana lo devolveré a su cuarto. 

—¿Quién es Charlotte? 

MC suspiró, parece que Félix buscaba al Barnaby original. Con cariño le dijo que él llegaría en un minuto, que debía recostarte y dormir; sabía que estos momentos son breves y que todo regresa a la normalidad en cuanto el shock inicial llega a su fin, ha pasado varias veces en el pasado y es consciente de que seguirá así en el futuro. 

Los primeros años fueron los peores, Félix nunca dejó de culparse por la muerte de Barnaby y la herida sigue latente en su interior. Han aprendido a sobrellevar la pena, él más que nadie, encargándose de su hijo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si buscara una especie de perdón en el más allá. Dedicó su vida a la felicidad de lo último que le quedaba de su amigo, aunque no haya sido fácil. 

Tener a Charlotte fue complicado, fue un mutuo acuerdo, pero Félix demostró estar aterrado. De algún modo, creía carecer del derecho de formar su propia familia, de por sí temía no ser suficiente para Barny y tener a otro niño en casa es... Espeluznante. Por suerte, todo salió bastante bien y ahora son una familia estable sin importar las inseguridades de Félix por ser la mejor figura paterna existente. 

MC estira su mano para acomodar el cabello de su esposo, sintiendo cómo se relaja bajo el toque de sus dedos y sin intenciones de detenerse. 

—Félix... —Susurra con complicidad, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido adormilado. —Te amo. 

El 1 de septiembre llega más rápido de lo que estaban preparados, MC se encarga de preparar cada minúsculo detalle, corriendo de arriba abajo en cada habitación de la casa para organizar los últimos detalles antes de partir a King’s Cross. Estaba refunfuñando porque Félix y Barnaby parecían haberse escondido para evitar formar parte de su ajetreo, su única ayuda es Charlotte y ella apenas puede vestirse por su cuenta. 

—Tu madre nos matará. 

—No puede enojarse conmigo, me iré lejos en unas horas. 

Barnaby elevó su mirada para apreciar la luz que entra por los cristales del invernadero. Sirve como un nexo de unión entre la vivienda y el exterior, la estructura de acero y cristal sirve como un salón con sus correspondientes sillas y la mesa en la que suelen tomar té. La decoración se caracteriza por cierto estilo romántico que se completa con las flores de varios colores y las plantas altas en crecimiento. Los muebles de madera y la lámpara de araña le ofrecen una seguridad que ahora no desea abandonar, ¿Hogwarts le compartirá esa misma sensación? 

—Entonces, ¿tú fuiste un slytherin? —Pregunta Barnaby. 

—Igual que tu padre; MC era una Ravenclaw. —Respondió Félix, cuidando de las plantas cercanas. 

—Siento algo de pena por mamá-Amelie, tal vez a ella le hubiese gustado verme en Beauxbatons... 

—No puedes complacer a todo el mundo, Barny. — Dijo su padre con una sonrisa. —Sé que disfrutarás Hogwarts, pero si algo sale mal... No es como si hubiera un riesgo... Me refiero a que... 

—Estaré bien, te escribiré ante cualquier cosa. 

—Y llegaré antes de que puedas parpadear, te lo prometo. 

—¡Aquí están! —Exclamó MC. —Se nos hará tarde. 

King’s Cross es un desastre lleno de estudiantes alborotados, escobas de quidditch y los sonidos inquietantes de las mascotas que están encerradas en sus jaulas. Contrario a los deseos de su padre, Barnaby quedó enamorado de un gato negro que llamó su atención en el Callejón Diagon, sintió que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos y no puede esperar a que el animal lo acompañe en sus horas de sueño. 

—Bien, llegó la hora. —Dijo MC con un tono nervioso. —¿Tienes todo? Guardé tu túnica en tu mochila para que puedas ponértela en cuanto estés cerca del colegio, Merlín... ¿Qué me faltó? Tienes tus libros y... 

—¿Puedo llevarme a Charlotte conmigo? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—No creo que sea posible. —Contestó Félix. —¿Quieres un último abrazo antes de subir al tren? 

Barnaby se aferró a sus padres con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas y suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento aterrador. Guardó el consuelo de su madre y las palabras de cariño de su padre, dedicándoles una última mirada antes de subir al transporte. Sólo buscaría un compartimiento vacío y se mantendría en silencio hasta que lo peor pasara. 

Encuentra un lugar después de unos minutos, el tren ya ha iniciado su viaje; sólo hay una niña de piel acaramelada y rizos que parecen no haber sido peinados en mucho tiempo. Se aclara la voz antes de entrar, recibiendo una mirada de ojos oscuros detrás de un libro de gran tamaño. Barny se quedó sin habla ante la belleza tan singular de la chica, rezando a lo más sagrado para que ella termine en la misma casa que él. 

Se sentó frente a la chica, dándole una sonrisa rápida y nerviosa, desviando su vista hacia la ventana mientras se lamenta por su repentina timidez. Ella lo observa con una ceja levantada, regresa su concentración al libro entre sus manos, sin devolverle el gesto alegre y en silencio. Barnaby mira el equipaje sobre la cabeza de la desconocida, intentando leer la etiqueta que indica su nombre: 

“Theodosia Winger” 

Escrito en cursiva y con un corazón negro para decorar el final de la etiqueta. Repitió el nombre mil veces en su mente, acariciando cada letra, juntando coraje para hablarle, ¿cómo será su voz? ¿qué libro está leyendo? Es ahora cuando agradece la insistencia de su madre por llevarlo a Hogwarts. 

Una cosa está clara: No puede esperar para contarle a su padre que se acaba de enamorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link directo hacia el spin-off: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368768/chapters/64225459  
> Sigo llorando de la emoción, ¡gracias a todos! ¡espero que nos volvamos a encontrar!


End file.
